Chord Vs The Glee boys
by chicgeekitten
Summary: finally jumped on this bandwagon. Enjoy my real life fic. ;
1. CVTGB beginnings one

_**I don't own Glee, its actors, or character...if I did, I would be loaded lol**_

Amber and Chord start leaving set really excited about the new scripts for season 3

"Amber, don't take this the wrong way but I can't wait to work more with you. This is going to be great." Chord said beaming

"Chordy baby I know what you mean. we're going to be the new it couple at Mckinley" Amber said laughing

They both laughed.

"BRad said we should spend more time together…you know so we can build up our on screen chemistry" Chord said running his hand through his hair. he did that when he was nervous.

"Sure Chord. oh shit. I left my purse inside. Wait for me. we'll run through lines after dinner? I'll cook?" Amber said.

"Yeah, definitely. that sounds like a date…i mean a plan." Chord said nervously

(what the hell dude, really? he asked to himself)

Amber smiled and ran back into the studio.

Chord waited around for Amber trying his best to keep his composure.

"Dude, it's just Amber. Relax" Chord said to himself

"Chord! Yo man what's up?" Kevin came running up to him.  
>"Mark and I are going to hit up unos. you down? Kevin asked<p>

"Nah Kevin, I'm going to study lines with Amber"

"Excuse you?" Kevin said trying not to show his jealousy.

Kevin started nodding weirdly and chord didn't realize Darren was behind him.

Darren blindfolded Chord

"You're coming with us No hard feelings man but it had to be done" Darren told his friend.

Mark, Kevin, and Darren dragged Chord into Marks truck

"Dude! What the hell?" Chord was yelling

"Here have a muffin!" Darren threw at Chord

"Sorry "chordy baby" " Kevin said sarcastically

"No one steals our woman"


	2. CVTGB beginnings  2

"Kevin, this isn't funny. Amber is going to be waiting, man" Chord said getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Chord, we're bros right?" Kevin said

"Yeah man except i might have to reconsider since you know, I'm blindfolded right now" Chord said

"We saw her first!" Darren said in a menacing tone

"uh! Correction! _we_ as in Kevin, Cory and I saw her first. you cam afterwards" Mark said sarcastically

"I at least made the attempt to go see her perform every night during the tour!" Darren said feeling offended by Mark

"Yeah cuz' that'll impress her! stalker much?" Kevin said laughing with Mark

"Says the guy who takes pictures of her everyday" Darren retorted

"oh shut up!" Kevin said

All three boys started arguing and Chord shook his head. One minute he was going to rehearse his lines for s3 and the next he was stuck in the war of the glee boys

"uh guys. if this is about Amber. I just want you to know I have no interest in her. So you can let me go." Chord said.

The truck got quiet and then they all burst out laughing.

"told you he can't act" Darren said laughing with blueberry muffin spewing out of his mouth.

mark and Kevin laughedd.

"Boy you trippin. stop acting like you don't want a piece of that too. Pshh!" Kevin said giving chord the hand.

Chord was confused.

"No, really. Anyway, if you guys like her so much then why don't you just ask her out" chord asked

"Been there, done that." Mark said

"35 times" Kevin said

Kevin look at Darren and Mark looked at him through the mirror

"What? well, i never really _asked_ herr. I'm more of an admirer from afar." Darren said looking off into the distance

"you're a fool!" Kevin said

"well, isnt that the pot calling the kettle black?" Darren said

The three started arguing again.

Chord was starting to find this kinda of comical.

"okay guys listen. If i promise not to approach Amber outside of work…will you let me go?" chord said.

"no dice my friend" Mark said as they arrived at their destination

"we're here!" Darren said happily

"here? where?" chord asked curious of what his crazy friends had come up with

In the distance Chord heard a familiar voice

"Hey guys! listen. I'm getting a little nervous. If Amber finds out, she's going to beat me up and I'm still healing from the last beat down" It was Cory's voice.

"dude, you're in on this too?" chord said dissapointed.

"yeah man and Harry too. he's waiting for you inside" Cory said nonchalantly completely disregarding this is a felony in most states.

"chord, don't worry. it's not like we're going to kill you." Darren said trying to sound positive

"oh! in that case then go ahead keep doing what youre doing!"chord said sarcastically

The boys started bringing Chord to the front of Cory's house.

"Step, Step, Step, one more" Mark was aiding Chord who was still blind folded

They lead him through a passageway and down a flight of stairs

"Welcome!"Cory said really happily.

he removed Chord's blindfold

"okay, here's the play "chordy baby" Kevin started saying

"please stop calling me that" Chord said

"why? cuz only amber can call you thaT?" Mark said

"uh no because it's getting annoying" Chord said

"The plan is you stay here a couple of weeks until Ryan realizes you're gone and we convince him to let us duet with Amber and or be her new love interest on the show" Kevin said proud of his plan

"I think you're insane!" chord said

"dude! it's like a vacation. you have an xbox, a guitar, we'll let you keep your phone for games tho. we turned off your service. you just can't get out until we say so" Cory said super enthusiastic about the plan

"okay I got diet coke, hot wings, lays potato chips, chocolate chip cookies" Harry started saying coming down the steps to Cory's basement.

"Oh you're here!" Harry said

"Harry? really? but you have a good storylne right now!" Chord said

"I do, you're right. I just want one dance with Amber. We can be like magic on the hardwood floor. Can you imagine. I would do a little bit of this then amber would do a little bit of that" Harry started demonstrating

Chord breathed in

"okay. since you guys seem to be certifiablly insane, im going to play along. Eventually one of you will snap out of it. just a matter of time" chord said confidently

They boys got a text from Ryan

"ah! emergency script meeting!" Darren yelled.

"We'll talk later" Kevin said to chord.

They boys left, locking their friend in the basement and Chord heard Mark's truck pull away.

What the fuck? Chord said to himself. He climbed on to the futon and turned on the television. This would boil over soon.

Meanwhile on set

"So chord's gone missing. any ideas?" brad asked the cast.

Amber was visibly furious sitting at the end of the table.

"This is wrong. just wrong. Chordy would never leave like that. something's up and you guys are acting like he left on his own." Amber said, her tone getting increasingly aggravated.

Kevin sat next to her comforting her and Darren was on the other side drawing hearts that said "I still lub you" and showing them to Amber.

Amber smiled and went back to the matter at hand

"of course! Of course this would happend! I finally get a story line and my romantic interest on the show just "dissapears" sounds about right!" amber was not one to keep quiet

"you better watch out harry, you might next cuz god forbid Jenna gets a decent story!" Amber said, her cheeks on fire

"calm down amber, im on your side" Brad said to her from across the room.

"Listen, Amber. everything's going to be okay. if chord doesnt come around, I have a back up for you" Ryan said dialing his phone

"And then what? We'll say Sam evans had plastic surgery?" Naya said rolling her eyes

"naya, be nice!" Dianna said smiling at her friend

"whoa whoa whoa. who said anything about a replacement? Why don't we just write in that Finn decided he's always loved Mercedes and call it a day" Cory said winking at amber

"Cory, did you hit yourself on the head again?" Amber said

"Thanks a lot traitor!" Lea said to cory. shooting him the death stare

"I'll fill in! I'll do it! We can sing katy perry songs to eachother!" Darren said almost jumping out of his seat

"No, that's not going to work" Brad said

"Well, this is just an idea. I'm gonna put it out there. how bout artie and mercedes profess their secret love to eachother? Artie found out about Sam and sent him to a crackhouse a la Rachel berry?" Kevin said "I think that sounds dope!" Kevin said

Amber smiled thanking Kevin for bringing light to the situation. he always knew the right thing to say

"um how bout Quinn gets in on the action?" Diana asked

ryan looked at dianna in disbelief

"Dianna, where the hell did you get the idea that would work?" ryan asked laughing

"TUMBLR" Kevin and Dianna said together.

"Word. you guys have like a whole fandom!" Kevin said

"oh word?" Amber asked

"Yeah, here I'll show you" dianna took out her iphone

"okay okay enough. I have this covered okay?" ryan said

"Meeting is dismissed" Brad announced winking at Amber.

"if you guys get someone to replace chord, its a huge mistake!" Kevin said to the writers.

he walked out with his arm around Amber who was talking to Dianna about Tumblr.

_**weeks later….**_

"A new man? Are you serious?" Chord said furiously to Darren

"Yeah dude. that guy from Friday night lights" Darren said playing black ops with Chord

"Darren, you have to let me go. the fans are going to be pissed. they're going to expect Sam and it's not going to be pretty!" Chord said pleading with the only guy he figured would grow some compassion and let him go.

Darren looked at him

"well, the plan didn't really work. I mean I didn't get a single duet with Amber. and I made her cookies the other day but she didnt return my advances" Darren said sadly

"what about Kevin? did he make his move yet" Chord asked trying not to sound too jealous

"yeah but she's not caving." Darren confessed

Chord sighed out of relief. he still had a chance.

"Darren, let me go. I won't tell anyone. promise." Chord said nicely.

"Sorry bro. not happening" Darren got up and left, forgetting his phone.

Chord grabbed it quickly trying to manipulate the phone as quick as he could before Darren realized he had left it and looked for Amber's name which was number one on his speed dial and the caller id was a picture of her with a heart around her. He shook his head and dialed her.

"_hey you've reached Amber. Tell it like it is" _her voicemail

"_Amber? Amber! Oh my god it's good to hear your voice. how you doing ms. pretty? I'm so sorry I've been ghost lately but I swear I wanted to work with you. I've been kidnapped. I'm okay but I'm going to need your help. I'm at Cory's house in the hills. you know where that is right? you have to convince cory you want to go over his house otherwise he'll get suspicious. oh and it's not Darren. this is Chordy uhh I mean Chord. Anyway, i missed you. you know like co workers miss eachother. yeah so Can't wait to see you…to uhh get back to work. k, bye" _Chord hung up

"That was by far the douchiest voicemail I have ever left in my life. like co workers miss eachother? for God sakes, what is wrong with you chord?" Chord started cursing at himself out loud waiting for Amber to be his hero.


	3. CVTGB beginnings 3

Darren came back down stairs. Chord threw the phone on the chair where he had left it and proceeded to look busy

"I forgot my phone" Darren said looking at Chord suspiciously

"Oh yeah? hmm.." Chord said acting like he had no idea what Darren was talking about

Darren took his phone and shot chord a look signing the "I'm looking at you" sign to him

Chord laughed and put his hands up.

"I didn't even realize you left it" chord said

Darren put his phone in his pocket and left to go the studio where everyone would be working on their songs.

In the studio….

Amber was belting out a song in the booth and darren got there just in time to sit in the waiting area and swoon. he wiped away his tears as she belted the last note.

"Perfect" Ali Anders said into the mic. "I think that's a wrap, Amber. Go get some water"

Amber smiled and went out to find Darren sitting there.

"Hey D" Amber said winking at Darren. His stomach did cartwheels.

"Hey umm Amber. you were great. I really love your voice and the way you belted that last note. Oh my god" Darren said grabbing on to his chest.

Amber laughed.

"Thanks D. I'll catch you on set" Amber waved goodbye and started walking out looking for her phone in her purse. She took it off silent to see she had two new voicemails. She dialed it in and listened.

"_you have two new voicemails. first voicemail" _

"_hey gorgeous its Kevin. Listen I got us lunch. tex mex! your fave! I'm waiting for you by your trailer. Don't make a brotha wait" _

Amber smiled. she had the greatest friends.

_Amber?AMBER!…._

Amber's eyes widened. She could not believe what she was hearing. Chord was on the other end of her phone asking for her help.

"kidnapped? oh hell no! what kinda crazy shit is that?" Amber decided she was going to ditch Kevin and find Cory

Cory was running lines with Lea when a very angry Amber walked in.

"Cory! We need to talk!" Amber shouted.

Cory gave her his full attention and Lea got the clue and walked away

"Are you gonna hit me again?" Cory said sadly

"What?" amber said almost shouting. she remembered what Chord said in the voicemail. she was going to play this off.

"I'm not going to hit you silly! I was just wondering if you wanted to do lunch with me?" Amber said batting her eyes

Cory's heart jumped.

"uhh…but I thought that was your thing with Kevin?" Cory asked

Amber really wanted to smack the crap out of Cory

She clenched her teeth

"Yes, but today I want to have lunch with you!" she grabbed on to his arm

"Have you been working out" Amber asked

"Not really" cory responded.

"how bout we go to your house? I'll cook! anything you want!" Amber said.

"but all I have is peanut butter and a bottle of vinegar" Cory said honestly

Amber was screaming inside. This boy would be the death of her.

"okay, so we'll skip lunch. We can play some black ops together" Amber said forcing a smile

"you play? okay!" Cory said excited

"Let me get my car keys" Cory said running for his trailer

amber smacked her head. This was too easy

Cory came back smiling and lead Amber to his car.

The two stayed relatively quiet until they arrived at Cory's house.

Cory had completely forgotten about mission: chord overstreet is in the basement

since he was too fixated on Amber.

Amber walked in with Cory and Cory started opening the door to his basement still completely oblivious.

"You know I'm really happy you came over. I think you're so talented Amber and one of the coolest girls I have ever met" Cory beamed

"thanks cory. you're pretty cool yourself" Amber walked down the steps and she gasped.

There was Chord sitting in front the television eating a full bag of lay's with a 3 liter Diet coke

"holy crap! I forgot about you!" Cory said smacking his forhead

Chord turned around and jumped up, wiping the crumbs off himself.

"Amber! you came!"

Amber hugged him and turned around to look at Cory

"Are you insane? This is some serious "Ransom" shit" amber yelled referencing the gibson movie

"we didn't hurt him! It was only until one of us got a duet with you!" Cory confessed

Amber looked at Chord who shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"They've fallen off the rocker" Chord said

"Cory, now I know this wasn't only your idea" Amber said

"I will forgive you and Chord and I won'te tell anyone else if you tell me who was involved" Amber said to Cory

Cory fell for her sweetness again

"Kevin! it was his idea!" Cory said

"AND?"Chord said opening his eyes wide

"Mark…Darren, harry and Dianna" Cory said sighing

"DIANNA?" Amber and Chord said in unison

"uh yeah. She's the one who came up with who would watch Chord and when" Cory said

Amber looked at Cory in disbelief

"OH MY GOD! This is some serious 20/20 shit!" Amber said.

"Let's go Chord!" Chord followed her and turned around to look at Cory and stuck out his tongue

"So we can't tell anyone what happened" Chord said to Amber

"what?" Amber said "why not?"

"cuz we're bros. you know we can't rat eachother out "

"You're ridiculous Chord" Amber said

"If this is Ransom, then you're like Mel Gibson" Chord said approving of his analogy

"Except I'm a girl" Amber said walking out of the house

"And you're super hot" chord said

Amber turned around

"What did you say?" amber asked

"And you're super…."

amber smiled…"okayyyy"


	4. CVTGB beginnings 4

_**Chord and Amber are walking back to the studio**_

Chord was walking silently next to Amber. He had to break the ice.

"amber?" Chord said to his friend

"yeah?" amber replied

"I wanted to thank you. For saving me. I knew I could count on you. You're a great friend" Chord said blushing the way he always does when he was around her. He didn't understand why she had such an effect on him but he knew he liked the way it felt.

"You don't have to thank me. Frankly, I find this whole thing to be borderline psychotic." Amber laughed.

Chord took Ambers hand and Amber shot him a wierded out look

"What are you doing chord" Amber said shocked at the gesture

"I'm holding your hand" Chord said winking at her

"yes, I got that part but why" amber said in disbelief but not ready to let go

"I just…friends can hold hands right?" Chord asked her innocently

"I guess" Amber said "If the paparazzi sees us, they'll start printing ugly rumors" Amber said

"Fuck them!" Chord said angrily

"Chord! Be nice!" Amber said taking her hand back

"I want to thank you for being my hero. My brother's band is playing in LA and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" Chord said brushing his hair with his hand

"Nash's band?" Amber beamed like a teenage girl "Hell yes!"

Chord laughed. He was pretty sure that his feelings for Amber were all messed up now. He knew he found her attractive and he knew that everyone else did too but he didn't think he'd actually end up wanting to be with this girl. He didn't know what to think…He just went with it.

"Is Emma coming?" amber asked enthusiastically

"who?" Chord asked snapping out of his thoughts

"Emma. Your girlfriend." Amber replied

"Oh. No. She's out of town. Doing a movie.

"Then it's a date huh?" Amber laughed

Chord smiled "yes. I guess it is!"


	5. CVTGB beginnings 5

Meanwhile at the studio:

"What do you mean she knows?" Dianna was severely pissed

Cory was pacing back and forth "I don't know. She seduced me DI!" Cory said upset

"really?" Dianna said throwing her hands in the air

"This is why you should have left me in charge" Lea said "I still don't know why you didn't tell me the whole logistics"

"honestly? Because you would have tweeted about it" Dianna said

"Excuuuuseeeee me for being loyal to my fans!" Lea said

"shut up! Everyone just shut up! I need to think" Dianna said

"how does blondie come to our show and all of a sudden takes our girl and gets two duets?" Dianna yelled

"TWO? How do you know?" Cory said sadly

" we got the scripts. Check your mail" Dianna said

"and of course Brad is all happy that Chord's back. Cuz he looooves Samcedes" Mark rolled his eyes

"Is there any kissing in the script? That's all I need to know" Kevin exhaled

"of course there is!" Dianna said

"bullshit!" Mark yelled "I can't listen to this anymore"

Kevin looked over at Darren "how come you're so quiet?"

Darren was texting on his phone

"No reason" Darren was concentrating on his text

"who are you talking to?" Dianna asked

"No one" Darren said not paying much attention

Kevin took the phone

"Amber! You're talking to Amber?" Kevin said. "bro, I'm gonna have to punch you. Cover your face" Kevin said preparing a fist

"STOP STOP!" Lea yelled

"if you're talking to Amber, that means she has forgiven you?" Lea asked

"Well yeah, she wants me to go over today. We're baking" Darren said proudly

"BAKING?" they all said in unison

"That's it. I can't punch you now. You just remind me of those puppies on tv that they show to try to get donations. Sorry bro. "Kevin said sadly

"If you and Amber are on speaking terms…we can use that to our advantage. Darren, you are now my best friend" Diana said slyly.

Darren looked up beaming "So you want to bake muffins too?"

"NO" Diana responded.

Dianna had a plan. She was getting that duet. One way or another.


	6. CVTGB beginnings 6

At amber's house

"I'm so glad we're doing this" Darren said excited to be baking his favorite food with his favorite person

"I'm glad you said yes. Honestly, I didn't think you would" Amber said

"Why would you think that?" Darren asked checking the oven

"Well, maybe you thought I was mad. And…I _was_ at first but I can't be mad at you for too long and Chord told me you treated him nice the whole time" Amber said honestly to her friend.

"Amber. I don't think anyone wanted to get on your bad side. They just really wanted to have a duet with you." Darren said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"You're adorable D. I can't be mad at you" Amber said, smiling

"You're not so shabby yourself" Darren said trying his hardest to remain calm and smiling back

"haha. So you're going to help me to get everyone else to cut Chord a break" Amber said

"Sure. Anything for you. What's the plan?" Darren asked sitting on her counter

"I want you to tell the others I'm not mad anymore and I want them to let him come back to the show without any teasing or looks" Amber said pleading

"okay. I will" Darren said swinging his feet on the counter

"Thank you" amber said kissing his cheek

Darren's heard started to spin. He needs to stick to Dianna's plan.

"You need to do me a favor though" Darren said looking up at Amber

"What's that?" Amber said putting on her oven mittens

Darren sighed "Dianna's really depressed" Darren said sadly

"What's wrong with princess Di?" amber said paying attention to Darren

"She's not eating, she's not sleeping. She thinks you hate her. She heard Cory told you she was involved but she didn't want any part of it! She just wanted to know the plan so that she could get enough information and tell you all about it" Darren said

"really?" Amber asked believing Darren's lies

"yep. Swear on those muffins" Darren said pointing to the oven

"Well, in that case, I believe you! I'll speak to Di tomorrow and don't worry, I'll speak to everyone else too. Now let's find out what's so great about these muffins" Amber said grinning and opening the oven

"You're like the prettiest girl I know" Darren said bashfully

"Aw shucks D. You really know how to treat a lady!" Amber said laughing.

Amber and Darren poured themselves a glass of milk and sat on her couch eating blueberry muffins and watching Harry Potter. Darren got up to leave his glass on her dinning room table, when he noticed something on the table. He looked over at amber who looked like an angel watching the movie and he moved in closer to the object.

"Tonights the night Ambs. See you the box office. Your damsel in distress, Chordy" clipped to the note was a ticket to see HOT CHELLE RAE. Darren's heart sank "son of a bitch!"

Amber looked over to Darren " Are you okay?"

Darren put the tickets down. "uh yeah, that's a hot ticket! They're sold out"

Amber leaned back on the couch "oh yeah! Chord got me it. We're going tonight. I'm so excited. I love them!" amber said eating her muffin

"oh. How nice. Is emma going?" Darren said fighting the urge to scream

"Emma? No. she's doing a movie." Amber said still watching the movie. "I think Chord's real torn up about it"

"I bet" Darren said under his breath. He took out his phone and texted his frenemy  
><em><strong>"Dude, 411. Our plan's working but we have bigger problems." <strong>_

Kevin texted back

_"**I still can't believe she asked you over but what's up?"**_

Darren answered:

_"**Rico Suave is movingin on the girl. And don't be jealous. The muffins are always a deal breaker" **_

Darren smiled and sat back next to Amber. Chord won the battle but Darren was closer to winning the war.


	7. CVTGB beginnings 7

The concert

Amber was waiting for Chord to show up at the box office. She was really excited about seeing Hot Chelle Rae. She loved their music and had a small crush on Chord's brother, Nash but she wasn't going to tell him that. That would be embarrassing, she thought. She waited, pacing up and down the sidewalk, checking her phone, intermittently. She was happy to finally taking some time off the set with a good friend. She just wanted everything back to normal since everyone seemed to have gone a bit psycho over the last few weeks. She chose to go for a simple, dress down look. She was wearing a cute hot chelle rae t-shirt and ripped jeans with chuck taylors. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing soft make up. Dress down days were the best, she thought. She heard someone calling her name from the distance.

"Amber?" Chord called out to her, waving "Hey!" he smiled approaching her.

"Chord! Hey!" Amber said smiling, her jaw slowly dropping. Chord…looked…awesome.

He was wearing jeans, chuck taylors (like her) a white V-neck T shirt and a black leather Jacket.

"Hey. Cute shirt!" Chord said pointing to her t-shirt.

Amber started giggling nervously. Okay, get a hold of yourself. "Thanks Chordy. You look good." She smiled

"Thanks" Chord smiled back. There she goes, smiling again. He loved seeing her dressed up but really liked seeing her dressed down.

"Well, Madame" Chord put his arm out for Amber

"oh, such a gentleman!" Amber laughed. Stop flirting. Stop that right now. She slided her arm into his and the two walked in.

The concert was awesome. The two were having so much fun. Amber danced and yelled all night long and Chord yelled along with her. It wasn't until halfway through the concert that Amber noticed Chord acting distracted, playing with his phone.

Yelling over the music Amber looked over to chord "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah! Are you?" Chord shouted

"This is the best time I've had in a while!" Amber yelled

"So this beats Darren's muffins?" Chord said wiggling his eyebrows and blowing her kisses

"Don't be an ass! We're just friends!" Amber yelled

"Maybe you should tell him that!" Chord said laughing

"Maybe you shouldn't be snooping into who I'm possibly dating or not dating!" Amber chuckled

"Exxcuuuuseeee meeee! You're a high commodity!" Chord said looking at the stage

"oh yeah, guys are lined up to asked me out" Amber said sarcastically

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Chord said still looking at the stage

"Shut up Chordy!" Amber said shoving her friend playfully

"Are you sure you're okay?"She asked again

"Why do you keep asking?" Chord asked

"Well, for one, you won't even look at me" Amber said concerned

"you miss her don't you?" she asked being a friend

"Who? Emma?" Chord yelled

"No, your hair stylist!" Amber said rolling her eyes

"We broke up" Chord said still not looking at amber

Amber froze. She really ruined everything now.

"Oh Chord, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to" Amber said grabbing his shoulder

Chord smiled "It's okay. Really. We're better off as friends" Chord said honestly. "Hey so, I'm having a really good time. How bout we don't talk about it and I buy you a pretzel?" Chord said finally looking at her.

"hah! Deal chordy" Amber said "Just don't shut me out okay? I'm here for you. At least make eye contact with me, sheesh!" Amber laughed

"I can't" Chord said looking away

"Why's that's, crazy?" Amber asked.

"Because I don't know how much of a gentleman I'm going to be when I do" Chord said walking away

"You still like mustard with your pretzel?" he said walking away

Amber wasn't sure if she just made up the last few pieces of dialogue in her head.

"uh…yeah. Mustard's great" She smiled, confused.

"okay, don't go anywhere. It's not a real date if I don't buy dinner!" Chord said laughing

Amber stayed behind…what the hell just happened


	8. The photo Shoot part one

As requested:

This was longer than I anticipated. Very fun to write! well, there's a second part coming up. enjoy! would love to hear your feedback!

The cast is doing a photo shoot for Seventeen magazine after the praise they got for the MJ episode:

Photographer:

Okay Glee boys! I want you guys to give me your best Mj pose. Kevin, we'll start with you and Harry first since you two did Scream. The fans will love it.

Harry and Kevin nod and fist bump.

Kevin: Stand back guys, sexy is coming through.

Harry: He's talking about me.

Kevin: you wish.

The guys start posing for the camera, laughing and the photographer is loving it.

Photography: That was perfect! Okay I want all the guys. Give me your best "bad" look.

The guys join Kevin and Harry and give their all.

Photographer: Okay Cory, I said bad not constipated. Come on pretend someone just stole your lunch money

The boys start laughing.

Photographer: [laughing] okay that's good. Guys, take a few minutes. I'm going to check on the girls.

The girls were in the next room going through make up.

Kevin: [to chord] so you've been spending a lot of time with Amber

Chord: oh you know. We have to. We have a lot of scenes coming up and Brad wants to kill us after giving him a hard time for the mj scene.

Darren: Right. RILEYSTREET

Chord: [confused. Did amber tell them about her teaching him about tumblr?] You know about that?

Kevin: yeah, who doesn't? Get with the times. And listen, you're not the only one paired off with her. There's Mcriley, Damber, Monriley ,Shumriley, ….need I go on ?

Chord: [a bit disappointed that the fans thought of amber with the other glee guys and not just him] oh. Really? That's funny! [Laughs lightly]

Mark: Dude, do you ever get mad? It's like you're letting us win here.

Chord: Win? Win what? What's the prize? Because I don't get it and I'm tired of you guys treating me like I'm an outsider. I'm part of this group too you know.

Cory: hey man, relax. You are part of the group. It's just that everyone's jealous. Including me. We'll get over it.

Chord: okay, fine but jealous over what?

Darren: Are you dense?

Kevin: Seriously dude. If Darren can call you out then something's wrong here.

Darren: Hey!

Kevin: shh! Well, Chord…you really have no idea what this is about?

Chord: well yeah. You guys are upset you didn't get a duet with Amber which I get because she's an amazing singer. I mean I've wanted to duet with her since the first time I heard her sing. I can understand why you guys are jealous but that's not my fault.

Harry: [getting up] it's not about the duets anymore Chord.

Chris: I'm going to get Danish. I'm not sticking around for this moronocity [walks away from his friends]

Chord: Tell me what it's about so I can tell you guys that you're all wrong.

Darren: [laughs] we're not wrong. Trust me.

Chord looks at them confused pleading for an answer

Mark: There's something going on between you two.

Chord: Between me and Amber? [laughs. Although he wishes it were true, it wasn't happening but he wasn't going to admit that to his friends] Nothing is going on between us. We're good friends trust me. She helped me through a hard break up and we hang out. You guys hang out too you know.

Cory: So if one of us went up to Amber and professed our love for her, you wouldn't care?

Chord: [something in his stomach wasn't sitting right. He didn't know what this feeling was. Was it jealousy? ] no, I wouldn't

Kevin: If I went up to her the moment she walks in and tell her she looks smokin', you won't care?

Chord: Not if it's true. I mean, I'm sure she looks great

Darren: If I tell you that we spent the whole night watching the first three Harry potters and making muffins, you won't want to kill me?

Chord: [his heart was really racing now. Somehow in his head he thought that if Amber did want to be someone else it would be Darren] no Darren, you're my bro.

Kevin: you're the worst liar I have ever met in my life.

Darren: you should listen to him, he's a professional liar

Kevin: Dude? Really?

Chord: [laughing] you guys think I have the hots for Amber. I think she's attractive, I think she's talented but I have no romantic feelings for her. None whatsoever. I'm not her type and she's not mine. Plain and simple.

Darren: Now I know you're lying. Did we attend the same after party for the SAG's? you two danced all night.

Chord: she's a good dancer

Kevin: So am I. Why didn't you dance with me.

Chord: I don't think I need to answer that.

Darren: Heather's a great dancer. Why didn't you dance with her?

Chord: Because Amber was sitting right next to me

Cory: because, you switched seats with Lea!

Chord: I wanted to tell her how well she handled the interview with E!

Darren: so, why didn't you switch back

Chord: BECAUSE! Because for once in the last 4 weeks, I was having fun and I didn't have to think about my break up. Because I was actually enjoying myself. Because I finally had a good interview without worrying about wanting to punch the paparazzi. Because Amber makes me feel good.

Kevin: I thought so.

Chord: BUT that doesn't mean I want to be with her.

Kevin: Why not? What's the big deal.

Chord: I'm done with this conversation.

Darren: okay. But when I ask her out on a proper date, remember back to this time.

Kevin: You won't do such things because I'm pretty sure I will be the one to do that.

Mark: [sighs] what these loons are trying to say is if one of us ends up actually dating Amber…remember we bought this up with you. We didn't have to. Hell, if Di knew we were on speaking terms with you, she'd kill us.

Kevin: yeah a slow slow death

Darren: She'd take away my baking utensils

Kevin shot Darren a look

Chord: Di?

Cory: We won't get into that now. Anyway, I'm sorry man I guess we were mistaken.

Kevin: yeah, maybe you don't have feelings for Amber after all.

Harry: So it doesn't bother you that I went to her house the other day? Our dogs had aplaydate.

Chord: Don't you have a girlfriend?

Harry: Yes. But are dogs are in love [looks up towards the sky smitten]

Darren: Really? [beaming] that's so cute. Do you have pictures?

Kevin: [rolling his eyes] I'm the only sane one here.

Photographer: [on the phone walking back into the room.] okay Ryan. Yes Ryan. Of course Ryan. Sure thing. I'll tell him right now. CHORD! CHORD? Where are you?

Chord: [getting up] I'm right here.

Photographer[looking at him up and down]: okay, this won't do. Go to wardrobe.

Chord: [confused] okay. But you chose this outfit. I thought it was okay.

Photographer: [nervous] listen to me kid. Human nature is number 5 on the itunes list. You and Ms. Riley are what we in show business like to call the "it couple". Ryan needs you two on the front page. This outfit is cute for the boys shoot but you and Amber need to look HOT. I mean hot hot hot. I mean, so hot that people will want to buy your clothes, boys will want to be you and girls will want to be her.

Chord: [nervously] Does Amber know?

Photographer: They're working on her now.

Chord: okay. I'll go to wardrobe.

Photographer: oh and Chord? Ryan wants you two to kiss. He wants passionate not boy next door. You got it?

Chord: [laughs nervously] got it. [to himself: oh shit]

The boys were all giving him the death stare now.

Kevin: [shouting out to Chord as he goes into the next room] That should be easy for you bro since you have no feelings for her. Huh? [laughs and sits back down next to Darren]

Darren: I wonder what she's going to be wearing. It's gonna be sexy and I don't think I can handle that.

Kevin: [smacks Darren] snap out of it. You're a man. Be a man!

Chris walks in with his Danish and coffee.

Chris: just took a peek at the ladies. Looking hot in their mj costumes but you have to see what Amber has on. I've never seen her look this good. [smiling. Knowing he was stirring the pot]

Kevin: hotter than the essence shoot?

Chris: She's going to make that shoot look like readers digest after this. I wonder why she looks so smoking.

Mark: Because Ryan is a traitor.

Darren: [shaking his knees while sitting] I'm gonna need a muffin. Make that two. [gets up]

Kevin follows.

Chris looks at the boys and laughs.

Chris: This is priceless. You guys are something else.

The other guys sit around waiting for the girls.

Photographer: Okay ladies, you guys go first then Amber you will come out with Chord.

Amber:[ from the next room] are you sure you look okay? Isn't this too risqué for seventeen magazine?

Photographer: you're talking to a genius here! Chord and any guys with testosterone is gonna love it.

Amber: But it's very not like me…

Photographer: You look amazing girl. No worries. Okay ladies come in. we're ready for you. Amber wait for my call.

The ladies come out looking absolutely stunning. Chris and the guys are admiring them, cat calling and making them laugh. Darren and Kevin walk in pale as ghosts.

Mark: you guys look like shit. What happened

Kevin: we saw

Darren: everything

Kevin: it was

Darren: spectacular

Kevin: I can't

Darren: process thoughts

Kevin: she looked like

Darren: and angel

Kevin: a Goddess

Darren: A super model

Kevin: I need a cold shower

Darren: Ditto

Kevin: Chord's going to

Darren: loose his shit

The boys started laughing and waited for the onscreen couple to come out. This was going to be good.


	9. The photo shoot part two

Photographer: [to the girls] you guys are fierce. I want sexy. Give me sexy. Love those costumes. Looking good! Perfect. Okay take a break. bring out the love birds!

The girls went to take a seat. Dianna removed her heels and sat next to Kevin.

Dianna: Earth to Kevin.

Kevin: Did you see her?

Dianna: yep.

Kevin: how did chord get to be so lucky.

Dianna: chemistry. It's all about chemistry.

KEvin: Amber and I have chemistry!

Dianna: well, I wouldn't argue you guys have some chemistry but you guys look great as friends but Chord and Amber have a little spark about them.

Kevin: you're a little too happy about this.

Dianna: I just want what's best for Amber's career. We're good friends after all. She's getting a front page. That's wonderful.

KEvin: I guess.

Dianna: stop being so bitter. We will work on getting a duet wit her on Monday. For now let's enjoy this. shall we?

Kevin: I like it better when you're evil.

Darren: I don't

Dianna: No one was talking to you D.

Darren: see? she hates me!

Dianna: I don't hate you. you just drive me insane.

Darren: [pouting and crossing his arms] fine.

Kevin: [massaging darren's back] be nice to him. He's fragile.

Dianna: I can't with you two.

Photographer: Chord? Amber? I don't have all day!

Chord comes out wearing tight black pants with white button downed shirt with only four buttons closed, exposing his chest (a la michael jackson), black dress shoes, signature white socks and a black leather jacket. His hair had been styled in a way that it looked messy. The sytlists called it bed hair. They had supplied him with a ridiculous amount of chapstick. He was ridiculously nervous.

The girls start cat calling.

Lea: Chord! You look awesome!

Jenna: Not bad Chord.

Dianna: oh my god! I can see the little preteens attacking the magazine racks now!

They all start laughing.

Kevin: not too shabby [honestly to his friend]

Chord: Thanks man.

Photographer:[looking at his watch] where the hell is Amber? Amber? baby? we need you out here. your leading man is waiting!

Chord: [smiled] I think she's still in make up

Amber: [from the next room] I'm not coming out.

Everyone looked at eachother.

Dianna: [getting up] want me to go get her? Ambs, honey, are you okay?

Amber: [her voice wavering] I can't come out. I look terrible.

Photographer[to dianna] stay here dianna. Chord, you go get her.

Chord: [eyes widened] me?

Photographer: yes, you. Make her feel comfortable. Its you she's going to be posing with.

Dianna[ sitting back down] that's actually not a bad idea.

Chord:[looking back at the guys] what do i say?

kevin: tell her she looks great.

Darren: Be nice

Cory: tell her it's just you. you guys are just friends.

Mark: Don't sweat it.

Chord: Why are you guys being so nice?

Kevin: Because Amber's getting her shot at a front cover. frankly it sucks its with you but we want her to be happy. so go. now.

Chord adjusts his jacket and makes it into the room next door and knocks on the open door

Chord: Amber? It's me, Chord

Amber: Chord? What are you doing here.

Chord: I'm here because I'm definitely not doing that shoot alone. I'm going to need my wing woman. [chord laughs and immedietly wishes he could take back his choice of wording]

Amber: Your wing woman?

Chord: well, yeah I mean I can't be sexy all by myself. you need to grace that cover with all your sexiness too you know. [chord, just shut up. Clears his throat] where are you anyway?

Amber: Under here. [amber raises her hand. she had been lying on the couch in the room covered by sheets and coats and whatever she could get her hands on]

Chord: [laughing] oh my god! How are you not suffocating?

Amber: I made an opening so I can breathe.

Chord: I'd like to see more of you than your hand, you know.

Amber: mmm no…. not gonna happen.

Chord: please? i don't know if you can see me but I'm doing my puppy dog face. the one you can't resist.

Amber: No you're not!

Chord: so you CAN see me!

Amber: [laughs] fine. just my face.

Chord: That's a start [and his favorite part]

Amber: [removing a coat off her face] is my hair messed up now?

Chord: [loooking over at her and swallowed hard, stuttering] umm no it's you you're hair its. [deep breathe] sorry its just you look beautiful

Amber: you're supposed to say those things.

Chord: [sitting on his knees in front of the couch] I mean it. you're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. I'm not just saying that because you're my friend. I'm not just saying that as a ploy to make you stay with me to watch moneyball. I'm not just saying that because I'm drunk. I mean it. you're beautiful Amber Riley. Fuck Tumblr, Fuck all the stupid people who think otherwise. You're stunning. [sighing]

Amber: I didn't expect you to say that.

Chord:[laughing] neither did I. I guess [running his hand down neck]. anyway, let's see what you got under all of this mess! [laughing]

Amber: [looking at chord like she's never looked at him before] I'm not going to ignore what you just said to me.

Chord: Amber, c'mon they're waiting.

Amber: No. I mean the awards after party, the movie, the concert. I pushed it off because I thought you were either drunk or in need of a friend but I really like when you say those things to me. You're my friend but I find you very very attractive. I mean it's crazy. I put up this front like oh yeah we're just friends. At the awards, I was so nervous around you and then you had to go get drunk and say all those things to me….

Chord: i wasn't that drunk

Amber: what?

Chord: I wasn't all that drunk. My judgement wasn't clouded. I was being sincere.

Amber: Even when you said I looked like a present.

Chord: [laughing] that was just bad.

Amber: [sighing] so …what now?

Chord: I have no idea. The guys are going to kill me.

Amber: you keep saying that.

Chord: oh you have no idea.

Amber: I just dont want things to change. I like being your friend. I like the late nights, I like rehearsing. and for the sake of our storyline, we can't start acting weird around eachother.

Chord: Agreed.

Amber: So why don't we just play it cool for now. I mean, I don't eve know what this whole thing means.

Chord: we're just two friends that happen to be attracted to eachother.

Amber: And have no romantic feelings for eachother?

Chord: well, we won't know unless we try to figure it out.

Amber: okay.

chord: okay.

Amber: soo…

Chord: so…let's try getting through the photoshoot and maybe I can take you to get some tex mex? If romantic feelings, hypothetically speaking, begin to form then maybe we can talk about it at a future date.

Amber: and hypothetically speaking if we end up holding hands

Chord: then hypothetically speaking we'd be good friends that find eachother attactive and hhold hands. And hypothetically speaking if I decide I want to kiss you

Amber: Even if its not for work purposes…

Chord: Then hypothetically speaking we'd be two friends who hold hands and kiss sometimes. [nervously]

Amber: hypothetically speaking…yes….

Photographer: Chord? AMBER?

Chord: come on let's go.

Amber: [starts taking all the coats off her and starts to get up] I just look so ridiculous.

Chord: [his jaw dropped] www…wwwowww. you look

Amber: stupid.

Chord: HOT

Amber: chord!

Chord: I swear. boy scouts honor!

Chord couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was wearing a tight military jacket (a la Michael Jackson) zipped down just at her cleavage. She was wearing tight leather pants and black heels. her hair was in waves falling on her shoulders and her curves was going to be the death of him.

Amber: Chord? you'r violating me. stop it.

Chord: [laughing and breaking his stare] sorry. you just. I thought at the Sag's you looked great but wow.

Chord took his co-star's hand and the two walked in.

Everyone was cat calling, the girls screaming out "looking hot girl" and the boys smiling and eyeing chord.

The two were up and the photographer started taking pictures

Photographer: okay I want you guy to be sexy. I mean it. that kiss was pure, it was delicate. I want you chord t hold amber. no no put your arms around her. Amber now laugh. chord kiss her neck. Amber give me flirty. perfect!

Chord was smiling and could not believe he was able to do this and not have to worry about amber punching him. It was work. he had the best job ever. Amber was more comfortable too. She was enjoying the shoot, laughing, flirting with Chord.

Kevin: [cracking his neck] why do you think it took so long in there?

Darren: probably chord stumbling over his words.

Kevin: seriously, he's such a liar. look at him. he's loving it.

Darren: Don't blame him.

Kevin: word.

Mark: This is the most depressing day of my life.

Cory: It's just for show guys, it means nothing.

Photographer: okay guys that's perfect. Now I want a kiss. It's for the cover. Remember I want hot hot hot.

Kevin: he really has to stop saying that word.

Darren: I'm gonna cover my eyes. tell me when it's done.

Chord:[to amber whispering] are you going to be okay with this?

Amber:[to chord whispering] we're just two co workers about to kiss. nothing to worry about.

Chord: I'm not going to hold back this time. i want this cover to look perfect

Amber: I don't want you to hold back.

Chord: [smiling] thought this day would never come.

Chord had his arms around Amber the whole time and the camera flashes were going off as he inched in closer Amber. Amber closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. her heart was pounding fast and if it werent for the fact that she was in chord's embrace, she would have fallen over. Chord smiled at her closing her eyes and cupped her left cheek. The photographer was loving this and he felt ambers hands on his waist. For some reason he wasn't nervous anymore. His lips met hers and she kissed him back. The two kept kissing and chord couldn't help but think how amazing her lips felt against his. Amber's hands fell off his waist as she let out a small moan….

Photographer: AND THATS A WRAP! IM SO TURNED ON RIGHT NOW! [laughing and packing up]

Chord and Amber snapped out of it and looked at eachother both in complete shock. It was months of angst and temptation all in one kiss.

Chord: That was…

Amber: really good.

Chord: [laughs lightly] yeah.

Lea: [clearing her throat] wait till twitter hears about this!

At that moment Amber and chord realized they weren't alone and looked at their fellow cast mates who were a mix between shocked and pleased. Amber smiled aat chord and she left to to the other room with the girls to change.

Mark: BULL FUCKING SHIT!

Everyone eyed Mark

Mark: [pointing at Chord] you're the biggest liar I have ever met! And To think I believed you! that kiss was full of want. I know all about that.

Kevin: Relax man.

Mark: NO! this is ridiculous. you sit here and you give us this speech about her not being your type. you're such a hypocrite.

Chord: Mark. stop. we're just friends.

Darren: That didn't look like friends.

Chord: it's for work!

Mark: I wouldn't mind so much if you were just honest with me. we're best friends!

Chord: I know. I havent lied to you.

Mark: whatever man

Chord: So what? Now you're going to tell me that your in love with Amber?

Mark: YES! maybe I am. Maybe I love her more than all of you put together!

Darren: that's a little impossible. I bet you don't have a shrine

Kevin: Mark. I think we all need some fresh air.

Mark: AND YOU TOO! you're like gaga over her and you can't take no for an answer. she's not interested!

Kevin: At least I make a move!

Mark: Well i would if Chord wouldn't cockblock half the time.

Cory: Take it easy, Mark

Mark: NO! I'm done with this stupid plan to ruin Chord. I don't want to ruin chord! we're friends but you know what I hate that you're a liar! I'm done with the plan because I could give two shits about a fucking duet. I don't want a duet, I don't care of puckcedes never happens again. I don't want a scene with her because I'm too busy focused on wanting the real thing.

Everyone's eyes widedned.

Mark: There. Are you happy? I've kept quiet long enough. Chord. Do you want to be with Amber? yes or no?

Chord's mouth was wide open

Chord: I…I can't answer that right now.

Darren: why the heck not Chord?

Mark: yeah, why not chord?

Chord: Because I don't know what I want! okay? You're all crazy! all of you! enjoy being crazy together. Amber doesn't want any part of this! Just leave her alone!

Chord starts walking away

Mark: Where are you going?

Chord: To get Amber

Kevin: oh boy you do have a deathwish

Chord: I'm standing my ground. I want to be her friend and I yes I find her hot as hell and I don't know what else is going on in my head but I would appreciate it if you just let me be!

Mark: This isn't over BRO

Chord: FINE!

Chord walks away and the guys stand there looking at eachother.

Darren: wow so the truth comes out Salling

Kevin: Starts typing on his phone

mark: what are you doing

Kevin: adding you to my list of people I have to punch. It's mostly Darren but I believe you've climbed to the top.

Mark: Whatever. [marks gathered his things and walked away]

Cory: wow. so uhhh does this mean the plan is over?

Kevin: Negative. it has never been so on. now we have two targets.

Darren: traitor.


	10. The photo shoot part three

as requested: what did the girls have to say?

The girls start changing and everyone is fairly quiet until Lea starts talking

Lea: Okay, I have to ask….What was that Amber?

Amber: [changing into her street clothes] what are you talking about?

Jenna: I think what Lea is trying to ask you is about the little show you and "chordy" put on back there.

The girls started laughing.

Heather: it was HOT HOT HOT

Amber: [laughing] that's what the photographer wanted. Ryan had requested that.

Dianna: [smiling] I think you did amazing, girl

Amber: Thanks Di.

Naya: So you two looked pretty comfortable.

Amber: well, we're good friends.

Lea: That just happen to hang out a lot, tweet eachother a lot, dance all night at awards after parties…

Amber: you're making something seem like something it is not.

Naya: [laughing] they're only kidding. Don't get all tense with us. On the real though, that was really hot. I'm guessing that's a preview to what Brad has in store for Sam and Mercedes?

Amber: I haven't gotten the scripts yet but Brad pleaded that Chord and I get together and build up our chemistry.

Jenna: well your chemistry was on fire today!

Heather: not to mention your biology and Anatomy!

Amber: [bursting out into laughter] ya'll are reckless. We're just friends.

Dianna: Who have close sexual encounters? [raises her eyebrows]

Amber: oh my god! This again? I fell asleep on his couch. It was late! We had a few glasses of wine and he didn't want to drive out that late. I was fine with it.

Lea: yeah and poor ol chordy was fine with it too.

Laughter all around

Amber: you guys are so bad!

Naya: you love us.

Dianna: so….how was it?

Amber: oh please Dianna you should know.

Dianna: yeah and I know that it didn't look anything like THAT!

The girls crowd Amber

Amber: I suddenly feel like we're filming a scene for the show. What are we 15?

Lea: comeeee on! Tell us!

Amber: oh my god guys! This isn't summer nights! Ya'll crazy

Heather: I can tell he enjoyed himself.

Jenna: oh yeah he totally wants to…

Naya: hit that? Had to finish your sentence. Yeah surfer boy has a thing for you.

Amber: We're just friends. We're good actors. Poised, actually.

The room got silent and the girls then burst into laughter.

Amber: ya'll a bunch of bitches! [laughing hysterically]

Lea: so you're not attracted to Chord? At all?

Heather: you can tell us. I think Mark is smoking

They all agree in unison.

Amber: okay. Fine. Yes. I think he's attractive.

The girls giggle.

Amber: look at you guys. You're acting like kids! This is why I'm not sharing anymore.

Dianna: You don't have to [clears throat and points at door]

Amber looks towards the door and Chord is standing there about to knock

Chord: sorry to ummm interrupt. I'll just go…Amber? Ummm I'll wait for you over there.

The girls look at eachother and start laughing.

Amber: [turning towards the girls] shhh!

Dianna: [throwing a pillow at Lea] shh!

They all burst into laughter again

Amber: I'm gonna get you Di! Chord! Wait up!

Naya: [mocking] chord! Wait up! Wanna make out some more?

Amber: shut uppppp!

Amber leaves and can hear her friends still laughing.

Amber: Chord! Hold on. What's up?

Chord: [turns around] well, I was wondering if you wanted to take up my offer.

Amber: offer?

Chord: you know, the tex-mex?

Amber: oh [how could she forget]

Chord: if you're busy its okay, we can have lunch at the studio tomorrow if you want. [sadly]

Amber: [laughs] no no. don't be silly. Let me get my bag. [amber smiles and starts walking back into the room]

Chord: Amber?

Amber: [turns around] yeah?

Chord: you look amazing.

Amber: [looking down at herself] I'm wearing sweat pants, chord

Chord: yeah. You always look amazing. [he was suddenly getting more confident and smiled]

Amber: You're insane. [laughing] I'll be right back. Wait for me in the front.

Chord: okay. I'll get the car. [he walks out of the building]

Amber walks in to find her friends standing in the doorway

Dianna: so, is it a date?

Amber: what? No!

Jenna: oh my god Amber your Mercedes is showing.

Amber: [confsed look] I don't even know what that means!

Naya: it means babygirl is sprung!

Amber: its lunch. Tex-mex. Nothing else.

Lea: mmm hmm….

Amber: you guys suck! [amber got her bag and smiled back at her friends and started walking away]

Naya: shake that ass! Watch yourself!

Amber: naya!

The girls laughed and made "kissing" sounds

Dianna: [taking out her phone] Kevin is going to be pisseeeddddddd

Lea: ugh! Why do you like egging him on!

Dianna: its fun! I like adding fuel to the fire. They better henchmen that way.

Lea: You don't even have romantic feelings for amber

Dianna: [putting her arm around Lea] yes, we [pointing to herself and lea] know that but that doesn't mean I won't rest until I get my duet. I need manpower and who better than amber's little….

Lea: Harem?

Dianna: yes!

Lea: you're wicked.

Dianna: I know.


	11. The first date part one

Amber met chord outside and he was waiting for her looking fine as ever. She wasn't going to show how into him she was yet because she knows she has to be a professional. Right now they're just going to take things slow. Besides, she didn't want the media to start getting ideas.

Amber: Thanks for waiting.

Chord: of course.

Amber: [getting in the car] 7

Chord: what?

Amber: the amount of times I've been in your car. 7 times.

Chord: [laughing] keeping track?

Amber: I just think it's funny. I haven't been in anyone else's car as much.

Chord: well you and I are like a force. We've become inseparable. Since…you know the concert.

Amber: Right. [laughing]

Amber's phone buzzes and she takes out to see a text from Kevin.

Chord: is everything okay?

Amber: crap. Yeah, everything's okay but I'm gonna have to cancel

Chord: why? What happened?

Amber: [showing chord her phone] it's kevin. Chewie destroyed my new rug.

Chord: how does he know?

Amber: He goes to check on Chewie when I'm at work or out. I make him dinner in return.

Chord: He has the keys to your house?

Amber: well yeah, we're really good friends.

Chord: [asking to himself: how come I don't have keys?] Oh. Well. Can't he take care of it?

Amber: I can't Chord. What is something's wrong with Chewie?

Chord: [sighs] you're right. I'm being selfish. I'll take you home.

Chord looked visibly disappointed and Amber frowned at his silence. She put her left hand on his right.

Amber: We can do this another time, you know.

Chord: [his heart almost stopped at her gesture] yeah. I know. I'm sorry I was just looking forward to talking about what we talked about earlier.

Amber: And we will. Promise.

Chord: What's your favorite type of movie?

Amber: horror.

Chord: [laughing] really?

Amber: yep.

Chord: That's pretty awesome.

Amber: why do you ask?

Chord: Well, I'll bring my Ipad to work tomorrow. We can watch a movie on my Netflix during break.

Amber: That sounds great.

Chord: [smiling] so. Here we are. Do you need help?

Amber: oh no don't wory. Kevin will help me. Thanks Chord. You're the best. [amber leaned in and gave her friend a peck on the cheek]

Chord: [smiling] see you tomorrow, beautiful

Amber: [pausing and smiling] you've gotta stop doing that Chordy

Chord: what?

Amber: flirting like that.

Chord: Why? We're just friends who happen to find eachother attractive remember?

Amber: ah yes. Of course.

Chord: So, tomorrow?

Amber: yes. Tomorrow.

Chord: My trailer?

Amber: [laughing] you're going to get me in trouble

Chord: [smiling] with?

Amber: everyone. They're gonna think something's up.

Chord: I personally don't care what anyone thinks.

Amber: [smiling] okay okay. Your trailer.

Chord: bye.

Amber: [closing the door] bye.

Chord watched her leave and drove away. Amber made her way to her apartment and opened her door.

Amber: hello?

Kevin: Amber? Oh my god you're here.

Amber: [sniffing] oh my god! That's rancid! What is that

Darren: Chewie poop

Amber: [turning around to find a gloved Darren with garbage bags and cleaning supplies] you're here too?

Darren: Kevin needed help

Chewie ran to amber

Amber: my baby! What have they done to you! What did the evil boys do to you!

Kevin: I resent that!

Amber: [standing up] really, what did you feed him.

Kevin: Nothing.

Darren: kevin…

Kevin: I swear

Amber: don't lie to me Kevin, just tell me. That way I know what to do.

Kevin: he kept begging me! I couldn't resist his cute little face! I didn't know he would go and shit everywhere!

Amber: what did you feed him?

Kevin was silent but Darren's guilty conscience was too much for him to bear

Darren: blueberry muffin

Amber: WHATTTTTTTTT? He's allergic to blueberries!

Kevin: how am I supposed to know?

Amber: it's on the list I gave you!

Kevin: oh well fuck me! Sorry I was too busy loving the little guy!

Amber: sorry! Just. I'll handle this!

Darren: we can help

Amber: NO! it's okay. I'll take care of it. Just go watch a movie or something over there. [pointing to the room down the hall.]

Kevin: I didn't mean to…

Amber: Kevin. Please! My head really hurts.

Darren: Do you hate me?

Amber: [looking tenderly at Darren. She always had a soft spot for him] never D. I would never hate you. I just paid a lot of money for this rug and I can't afford to take Chewie to the vet a million times. I'm fine. Really.

Darren: [smiling] okay. If you need me, I'm in there.

Kevin: [grabbing Darren] let's go.

Darren: you didn't tell me chewie was allergic.

Kevin: why would I tell you that

Darren: I didn't want to hurt him

Kevin: it just gave him the shits

Darren: Still, its not funny

Kevin: Darren, we had to do something to get her to come home.

Darren: But her rug is ruined.

Kevin: so buy her a new one.

Darren: you buy her a new one

Kevin: what do you think I'm made out of money?

Darren: I just didn't want to make her sad.

Kevin: be a man D. Be a man.

Darren: is chewie going to be okay

Kevin: [rolling his eyes] yeeeessss

Darren: promise?

Kevin: shut up!

Darren: why?

Kevin: I think she hates me for real right now.

Darren: Nah. Amber could never hate anyone.

Amber calling from the living room.

Amber: okay guys come back .

The two come in and the room smells like fresh roses.

Kevin: that was quick.

Amber: I'm an expert at Chewie poop.

Kevin: [laughing] geez Amber im sorry

Amber: its fine. I'm sorry I snapped.

Darren: did we ruin your plans with Chord?

Amber: yes and no. It's okay. Chord and I will have other opportunities to hang out. So are you guys in the mood for some Lord of the rings?

Darren and Kevin: hell yeah!

Amber proceeds to pop in a movie and sits on the couch. She gets a text.

_"**Hey Ambs. I wanted to tell you, you looked great during the shoot. Sorry I left early. I had things to do. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." **_

It was Mark. Amber replied

_"**Hey stranger, thanks! I'm exhausted. You looked good too! The girls were going nuts for you! Okay, see you tomorrow." **_

Amber sat back and enjoyed her movie. She was hoping the text was from Chord but she remembered how she wanted to take things slow with him. Today she would enjoy this movie with her friends…tomorrow she would enjoy a movie with a friend she just happened to find really really attractive.


	12. The first date part two

the horror film:

It was a 6am wake up call for the glee cast and everyone was having a hard time staying away.

Brad: okay! We're doing two episodes in one!

Cast moaned and groaned

Lea: This should be fun!

Dianna gave Lea a look

Dianna: Fun is the last thing I had in mind.

Brad: Sorry guys. If we work together, we can be done before 11. Plus I'll give you guys two-one hour breaks. Deal?

Chord: [excited because this meant lunch and a movie with Amber] deal!

Amber: [smiling at Chord] so what are we filming?

Brad: Spanish Teacher and heart. Good news is Ricky Martin is on set! Bad news is not everyone will be filming with him at first.

Groans.

Brad: Chord and Amber, you'll be together. We need to work on a few scenes. We have a bunch of finchel scenese, some brittana, Sugar and artie and Rory. I need you guys to be on point.

Lea: YES! FINCHEL! Twitter! Here I come!

Naya: Its too early for this! I want to go back to bed.

Brad: okay. So let's run lines. Amber, Chord, come with me. Everyone else split into groups.

Amber and Chord walk over to Brad

Brad: Okay, I want you two to understand the importance of the next few episodes. Mercedes just cheated on Shane. She feels super guilty but she now knows she loves Sam. Sam you're not giving up just yet but you have to get her an ultimatum by Valentine's. I need to see the love in both your eyes.

Amber: got it.

Chord: Sounds like fun! [smiling]

Brad: okay, run your lines. I'll go check on the others.

Brad leaves.

Amber: At least Mercedes is feeling guilty

Chord: yeah. So, how's Chewie?

Amber: oh, he's fine.

Chord: what happened?

Amber: Kevin gave him a blueberry muffin.

Chord: WHATTTT?

Amber: relax. It wasn't on purpose. He felt so bad afterwards. I yelled at him.

Chord: Good.

Amber: Chord. It was an honest mistake.

Chord: I wouldn't have done it.

Amber: well you're a dog owner. You know better.

Chord: I just know better.

Amber: chord! Let's run lines shall we?

Chord: fine [angered]

The two start rehearsing and the day flies. Their day is split between choreography, studio time, more choreography, meeting Ricky and finally lunch comes around.

Chord runs up to Amber who was talking to the girls.

Chord: Hey

Amber: hey

Chord: ready?

Amber: yep, I'm starved!

The two make their way to the trailer as the glee girls look on trying to hide their giggles.

Chord: after you

Amber: such a gentleman!

Chord: [laughing] surprise!

Amber: [looking around. Chord had prepared tacos, burritos, nachos and margaritas. He decorated the trailer to look like a Mexican restaurant complete with streamers] oh my god. This is fantastic!

Chord: I figured if I couldn't take you to a tex mex place, I'd bring the place to you.

Amber: when did you find the time.

Chord: last night

Amber: [smiles] this is too much. I love it. But we can't drink on set.

Chord: They're virgin. Promise.

Amber: This is great.

Chord: Annnnddd I got "The omen" on Netflix!

Amber: ooohhh!

Chord: [ran to his couch and sat asking amber to join him] She sat next to him and Chord put the movie on his Netflix.

Meanwhile outside the trailer

Kevin was holding Darren up

Darren: I can't see anything

Kevin: Dude, you're not like 10 lbs you know.

Darren: Well, you're like the worst sidekick ever

Kevin: you're the sidekick.

Darren: ugh! Get me down before I fall.

Kevin: [gets Darren down] nothing?

Darren: They're watching a movie.

Kevin: oh how romantic. No romantic feelings huh Chord

Darren: So he lied to us.

Kevin: Mark was right to be so angry.

Kevin starts walking away.

Darren: where are you going

Kevin: to apologize to Mark and get him back on the team

Darren: I thought he was our new target

Kevin: nah at least Mark doesn't lie

Darren: tru dat

Kevin: don't do that

Darren: do what?

Kevin: try to talk like me. Just don't its embarrassing.

Darren: word?

Kevin: stop it.

Darren: u mad?

Kevin: I mean it.

Darren: don't hate.

Kevin: okay that's it.

The two start wrestling until Darren cries "uncle!"

Kevin: I won

Darren: you cheat

Kevin: still won.

The two walked away.

Meanwhile at the trailer

Chord: This kid is evil

Amber: yeah. What an asshole right

Chord: [laughing]

Amber: what?

Chord: I don't think I've ever heard you curse

Amber: I curse like a sailor, where you been?

Chord: Wheres the sweet girl I fell for ?

Amber: what?

Chord: [completely in shock at what he said ] umm well

Amber: [laughing] you're adorable

Chord: stop playing with me

Amber: [laughing] you're so stupid.

Chord: I go from adorable to stupid?

Amber: yep!

Chord: you're so mean!

Amber: You love it!

Chord: Maybe I do! [laughing] Chord starts tickling amber]

Amber:[laughing hysterically] ok ok stop stop please stop. I'm gonna kill you.

Chord: What's the magic phrase

Amber: I DON'T KNOW ! [laughing]

Chord: repeat after me . Chord is

Amber: chord is [laughing]

Chord: the funniest

Amber: the funniest

Chord: cutest

Amber: [laughing so chord tickles harder] ok ok "cutest"

Chord: guy I know

Amber: guy I know. Stooooppp!

Chord: And his impressions are way better than mine

Amber: no way!

Chord: way!

Amber: I got you beat babe!

Chord: oh yeah? [chord tickles her again and this time she lays on her back and is laughing hysterically. Chord leans on her and tickles her]

Amber: okay! Stoppppp. Oh shit!

Chord: [stopping] what?

Amber: Our hour is up! We're 20 minutes late!

Chord: Brad's going to kill us!

Amber: let's go

The two get up and leave the trailer adjusting their clothes. Brad is standing outside.

Brad: when I said build your chemistry….I didn't mean to take it literally. But this could work.

The two were shocked.

Amber: it's not what you think

Brad: I think nothing! All I know is I need passionate and you two are now going to give it me. Right?

Chord: right.

Brad: good. Let's go.

Brad walked away and Chord and Amber marched behind him.

Amber: he thinks we're having sex

Chord: No shit

Amber: crap!

Chord: I think it's hilarious

Amber: well, you're crazy

Chord: it's not such a bad idea tho

Amber: Chord, not now.

Chord: ok ok

Chord smiled at his almost girlfriend as she walked uncomfortably to the set.


	13. Where do we stand? one

Chord: I don't think I can do this.

Amber: [laughing and eating her carrots] come on Chord its just a little Spanish

Chord: But I suck…like hardcore

Amber: Just practice with me.

Chord: There are other things I'd rather be doing with you. [moving his eyebrows]

Amber: oh my God you really need to stop that.

Chord: Why? You don't like it?

Amber: It's innapropriate!

Chord: Why?

Amber: Because we're at work

Chord: so if we were somehwhere else…

Amber: Chord!

Chord: what?

Amber: FOCUS!

Chord: [acting like a child] but I don't wanna!

Amber: okay start with you "r's"

Chord: Show me

Amber: Just roll it. like this [Amber demonstrates]

Chord: okay, that was hot.

Amber: Out of the gutter and into work!

Chord: ugh! Okay fine [follows Amber by attempting to roll his "r"]

Amber: that wasn't too bad.

Chord: You don't have to lie.

Amber: no, it was good.

Chord: Was it sexy?

Amber: Chord! what has gotten into you?

Chord: You! you're driving me crazy. I can't read lines with you without wanting to lean in [leans in ] and [closer] kiss….

Amber: [pushing him away slightly] not now.

Chord: Amber! you're killing me. it's been a week since the MJ photo shoot.

Amber: Chord, I don't even know what to call this…this thing we're doing

Chord: We're a thing.

Amber: oh yeah that's promising. "so amber, you hang out with chord a lot. what's going on with the two of you?" "oh nothing, we just have a thing"

Chord: [laughing] well when you say it that way.

Amber: or anyway! chord! you don't even know what you want and I'm not pushing you into anything. I just don't want to be that girl.

Chord: What girl?

Amber: the one that just goes around making out with her guy friends because she feels they're going nowhere.

Chord: you're not that girl.

Amber: Yes, I know which is why I have to say no to you.

Chord: You mean a lot more than that to me.

Amber: you said we had a thing….I think you've made it very clear what I mean to you.

Chord: I'm not good with words. Amber stop twisting my words, please. I like you. I really do.

Amber: but…

Chord: But, I'm just not ready to jump into a relationship with anyone. And you and I …it can get messy, questions will be asked, there will be a lot angry people and happy people but the media will be up my ass.

Amber: So what?

Chord: Amber come on you know how much I hate the papparazzi.

Amber: Are you sure that's what you hate? you didn't seem to have a problem parading yourself with your other girlfriends

Chord: Stop that.

Amber: stop what Chord. This is ridiculous. I'm fighting with my NOT boyfriend over stupidities.

Chord: Please don't be mad at me.

Amber: I'm not mad. I'm dissapointed.

Chord: Why?

Amber: Because I thought that maybe you'd be proud to be showing me off

Chord: Oh come on that's not fair. I think you're great. Amazing, actually.

Amber: Just not amazing enough to make things official. I get it.

Chord: That's not what I said.

Amber: Chord, I'm not okay with being your friend you go to when you feel lonely and then the next day I'm stuck trying to figure us out.

Chord: [frustrated] what do you want me to do.

Amber: Nothing. Nothing. Just run lines with me.

Chord: [takes Amber's hand] it's more than just a thing. I swear.

Amber: I'm done talking about this, Chord.

Chord really put his foot in his mouth. It had been a whole week since the photo shoot and after Brad discovered them outside his trailer, rumors had been pouring on the set. The guys wanted to kill him and Dianna wasn't the happiest with him and now he had ruined a perfectly good relationship because of his stupid fears.


	14. Where do we stand? two

Dianna: So what did you say?

Chord: that we had a thing.

Dianna: A thing? Chord, a thing? are you void of all intelligence right now.

chord: Oh thanks.

Dianna: No! come on. you're just going to throw away something that could be really good for you?

Chord: since when are you on my side anyway?

Dianna: Since Amber got involved

Chord: I thought you hated me

dianna: I do.

Chord: oh.

Dianna: I'm just joking with you. I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. I do hate people walking in like the own the place and taking what I've worked really hard to get.

Chord: A duet with Amber?

Dianna: Anything, a duet, a line, a hug, a scene. Its ridiculous. I feel like the writers forgot that Quinn and Mercedes were actually friends.

Chord: sorry.

Dianna: And then all of a sudden you're dating Mercedes and everyone else gets shit on a stick.

Chord: It's not my fault.

Dianna: I know which is why I'm not going to ruin this thing you have with Amber. But I can't promise you I'll play nice in other areas.

Chord: I guess, I'll take what I can get.

Dianna: What are you so afraid of ?

Chord: With Amber?

Dianna: No, with the pope! YES! with Amber!

Chord: Honestly? of her getting tired of me.

Dianna: Really? [confused] elaborate

Chord: She's just so out there. She's doing all these things. These events, charities, singing everywhere, working on her album and I'm just boring.

Dianna: Aren't you working on an album too?

Chord: yes but besides that, all I do is go to work, go home, sleep, watch movies, and do it all over again. Except now with Amber I've had someone to do some of those things with.

Dianna: And don't you like that?

Chord: Of course. Sometimes I wish I could do ALL of those things with her. I'm not even talking about sex. I'm talking about just sleeping with her. Talking to her until we both fall asleep. I mean we do it already on the phone.

Dianna: so ask her to move in with you.

Chord: Di, have you been listening to a word I'm saying? we're not even an official couple…

Dianna: you have to start somewhere…

Chord: NOT by moving in together.

Dianna: okay, fine. how but you take a day trip?

Chord: A day trip?

Dianna: well, you and Amber only hang out when it comes to work and half the time Darren and Kevin are tagging along, Cory's looking at you like he's going to kill you and Mark…well, let's not talk about Mark.

Chord: yes please

Dianna: What happened between you two Chord.

Chord: He's in love with Amber.

Dianna: so what? we all are.

Chord: no, I think he's got it bad. He resents me. Doesn't even return my calls.

Dianna: that bad?

Chord: yep.

Dianna: what happened to bros before hos? [laughs]

Chord: I think he wouldn't hate me as much if I didn't lie to him.

Dianna: about ?

Chord: I told him time and time again Amber's wasn't my type. that i liked her yes, that she was fun to hang around with and I even found her attractive but definitely not someone i'd consider being with….

Dianna: and now?

Chord: Now I can't stop thinking about her and I keep saying stupid shit that keeps ruining any potential we had.

Dianna: Just take my advice take her on a day trip

Chord: like where?

Dianna: I can't do all the work for you. besides, I don't like you that much remember?

Chord: Fishing?

Dianna: I don't know. Whatever you want. Just get her away from this place. Maybe you guys can figure out what you want out of this…THING. I gotta go, running lines with Mark.

Chord: okay. Thanks

Dianna: Not a word of this to anyone, or I will have to cut you.

Chord: Agreed.

Chord takes out his phone and texts Amber

"hey Ms. Pretty, Can we talk? My trailer? no funny business, promise"

He walks over to his trailer and waits for a response.

Meanwhile….

Mark: Stop crying please [fixing Amber's hair]

Amber: I'm an idiot.

Mark: No you're not.

Amber: okay, I'm a fool then

Mark: I'm pretty sure idiot and fool are the same thing

Amber: [laughing slightly] Mark!

Mark: got you to laugh! That's the girl I know. I knew she was in there somewhere behind the dripping mascara. Which by the way is a good look for you.

Amber: Shut up! [laughing]

Mark: Chord's the idiot.

Amber: No, he's not. He's just…

Mark: immature?

Amber: yes!

Mark: [laughing] he doesn't know how to handle a woman like you!

Amber: [laughing] you're such an ass! I guess that's the problem with most guys, huh?

Mark: don't do that to yourself.

Amber: Well it's the God Damn truth.

Mark: You just haven't met the right guy.

Amber: And I think I'm okay with that now.

Mark: [sadly] don't give up on my species because of one dumb blonde.

Amber: don't talk about your friend that way.

Marl: That liar is no friend of mine.

Amber: What the hell are u talking about? u guys are like brothers.

Mark: I don't want to talk about it.

Amber: Well, whatever it is, it's not worth it. Trust me. Friends are what matter at the end of a very shitty day. I mean, look, I have you. Now I feel better about making a complete fool out of myself in front of Chord.

Mark: [not liking being stuck in the friend zone] I will always be here for you Amber. [kissing the top of her head]

Amber: [sniffling] I know.

Darren and Kevin walk in.

Kevin: My main man! just the guy I was looking for….Amber are you okay?

Darren: Ambs? what happened? who do I have to kill?

Kevin: like you could kill anything.

Darren: you don't know what I got.

Amber: [laughing] okay you two. I'm fine. Mark helped me out.

Darren: oh. well, Thanks Mark. I'll take it from here. Ambs? I got a cool toy for Chewie!

Amber: [smiling] you did?

Darren: yep! I just want him to get better and I know how much he loves those toys where you hide treats.

Amber: [smiling, hugs Darren] why can't all guys be like you Darren?

Darren: Then the world would be perfect.

Amber: [laughing] you're so great. Thank you.

Kevin: Hey Cassanova! Enough of that, I have to keep my lunch down.

[to Mark whispering] we want you back on the team

Mark: no can do Kev. I'm on my own team now.

Kevin: we need as much manpower as we can get.

Mark: You guys aren't taking Chord down without a fight, trust me.

Kevin: which is why we need THE SAW! come on man.

Mark: [sighs] I don' t know man. Chord and I we're in a rough spot but he's still my bro.

Kevin: which is why you took the first opportunity to move in on his girl?

Mark: Amber belongs to nobody Kev.

Kevin: right. which is why we have to make sure it stays that way. If we can't have her, no one can, right?

Mark: This isn't about duets anymore for you is it?

Kevin: Hell no! blondie's gaga over here and I'm sick and tired of it.

Mark: I don't know Kev. he's still like a brother.

Kevin: Think about it.

Mark: [sigh] I don't….

Dianna:[from a distance] Mark! I've been looking everywhere for you! Ryan wants us on set!

Mark: SHIT! sorry Di I was talking to Amber and the guys. [to everyone else] I'll see you guys later!

Darren and Amber had been talking all this time about dogs and the right type of cuisine for Chewie.

Darren: So I think you're better off with the science diet.

Amber: [really intrigued] that's amazing!

Darren: yeah, I'm a big dog person.

Amber: [smiling]thanks D.

Kevin: you two love birds done? Ryan wants us on set.

Amber: [rolling here eyes. she did not want to see chord] I'm right behind you guys. Let me turn off my pphone. [amber reached for her phone and noticed she had a text message and two missed calls from Chord.] Shit! well, I'm too late now. [amber puts away her phone and walks with Darren and Kevin]

ON SET

Ryan: Oh nice of you guys to join us its not like shitting time here

Amber: sorry. I was having a hard time with something.

Brad: [looking concerned] it's okay Amber. just take a seat.

ryan: so we're going to work on Sam's song. Bamboleo/hero

Amber looked over at Chord who was visibly angered.

Ryan: Chord, I want you to look at Amber like you really want her. I want lots of eyesex.

Chord: got it.

Ryan: Amber i want you to look like you're enjoying the song and you're swooning over Sam Evans. Remember he's the one you want to be with but you can't because of Shane.

Amber: okay.

Ryan: Everyone else I want you to support sam and mercedes. you want them together. Okay everyone places. let's go I don't have all day.

Chord: [to amber] I waited for you.

Amber: okay.

Chord: okay? I waited 20 mins!

Amber: I never got your text.

Chord: Amber stop playing this game. I know you're hurt but I'm trying to make it up to you.

Amber: Not now Chord. Please

Chord: Fine. After we finish this scene.

Amber: sure, whatever. Just go before we both get fired.

Brad: ANDDDD ACTION!


	15. Where do we stand? 3

The scene took hours to shoot. Everyone was exhausted and really wanted to go home.

Chord: Amber! I'll drive you home.

Amber: I got it Chord. I have a ride.

Chord: from?

Amber: Darren

Chord: On what? his tricycle?

Amber: you need to drop that attitude.

Chord: What attitude? Amber? come on! Just yesterday we were cuddling watching The Addams Family

Amber: And just this morning you were telling me how you and I have nothing but a thing.

Chord: Can we talk about this.

Amber: Not now. I'm exhausted.

Chord: Then i'll follow you home

Amber: and I'll think you're a psycho.

Chord: And I'll sit in my car until you feel bad for me and let me up.

Amber: Negative.

Chord: [puppy dog face] please

Amber: stop that.

Chord: We can cuddle….

Amber: no!

Chord: pleasee…

Amber: Chord stop begging you look llike Chewie

Chord: Take me home with you [pouts]

Amber: [trying not to smile] No!

Chord: I can't sleep alone, you know that.

Amber: So?

Chord: At least call me.

Amber: I'll think about it.

Chord: If you don't call me by [looks at his watch] 12, I will assume something's wrong and you will leave me no choice but to go to your place.

Amber: stop being crazy, Chord

Chord: I will tweet you until you respond.

AMber: then the whole world will know you want some of this.

Chord: so?

Amber: So, I thought you were too ashamed to show me off.

Chord: you know that's not it

Amber: Actually, I don't

Chord: Just call me. please. I'll make it worth your while

Amber: don't be dirty

Chord: I'm not being dirty!

Amber: I don't trust you, Overstreet

Chord: That's no way to build a relationship.

Amber: Funny since I'm pretty sure, we're not in one!

Chord: [laughing] you're soooo!

Amber: beautiful? invigorating?

Chord: frustrating!

Amber: Now you know how it feels Chordy.

Darren: Hey Amber, are you ready? [from far away]

Amber: yes Darren. I'm just saying goodnite to our Friend Chord.

Darren: okay, I'll go get the car

chord: Friend?

Amber: yes.

Chord: really?

AMber: oh yes.

Chord: you're being unfair.

Amber: you can't have your cake and eat it too….and the bakery is closed for business.

Chord: [laughing] just call me.

Amber: Don't wait up for me.[walking away]

Chord: Send Darren home! I don't trust him.

Amber: i'll do what I want Chord.

Chord: Just call me.

Amber: I'll see


	16. Where do we stand? 4

_In the fic, Darren never goes to broadway. Just in case you guys get confused…_

In Darren's car.

Amber: Thanks for driving me home.

Darren: oh it's nothing. If you ever need a lift, I'm here for you.

Amber: [smiling] hey so why don't you give chewie the toy you got him?

darren: [smiling widely] I'd love to. i miss the little guy!

Amber: okay, you're just going to have to forgive the smell. Chewie's still trying to get over the blueberry incident

Darren: [frowning] yeah, I can imagine. I'm sorry.

Amber: Its not your fault D. How were you supposed to know?

Darren: [thinking " I could kill Kevin for this"]

Amber: [opening her door] Chewie! Mommy's home!

The little pup ran over to his owner and when completely nuts after seeing Darren.

Amber: [laughing] that dog adores you.

Darren: well, he's just a friendly dog! Aren't you boy! come here! [Darren picks up the dog and starts petting him] I got you something! [he walks over to his book bag and takes out the doggie toy]

Amber: here let me get you one of his treats. You can put in the toy.

[amber walks over to her kitchen pantry and can't help but notice how adorable Darren was when he was with Chewie]

Darren: This little guy loves to play!

Amber: Yeah, I wish I was home longer to play with him.

Darren: aww well you should bring him on set!

Amber: He'd drive everyone insane!

Darren: No way! I'd love to have him around!

Amber: [giving darren a treat] well, its not too bad of an idea.

Darren:[smiling] thanks [putting the treat in the toy] here you go Chewie! That will keep you occupied for a while!

Darren laughed watching Chewie go nuts over the toy and turned around to watch Amber watching him.

Darren: [shyly] what?

Amber: nothing. you're just so good with him.

Darren: I'm a dog guy. What can I say! [laughing]

Amber: Do you want anything to drink?

Darren: umm no, I'm okay. I actually have to get back soon. Kevin wants to go to that new club on Melrose.

Amber: going out on a wednesday night? you guys are living on the edge.

Darren: he needs his wingman and I promised.

Amber: So I'm guessing you guys don't have an early glee day?

Darren: Nope. We go in at 3. you?

Amber: 7

Darren: ouch!

Amber: yeah, I'll sleep when I'm dead

Darren: Don't say that!

Amber: it's the truth!

Darren: why so early?

Amber: If I tell you, you have to pretend like you don' t know anything tomorrow.

Darren: [really curious] you got it.

Amber walked over to her bag and pulled out sheets of paper. She handed it to Darren

Darren: [in complete shock] This is sheet music for "I will always love you"

Amber:[beaming] yep!

Darren: you're going to sing this?

Amber: yeah! To Sam. in the "Heart" episode.

Darren: Chord's a lucky guys!

Amber: well, it will be a choir room scene, so I think you will all be there.

Darren: Nope. Not me. I'm still "recovering" remember?

Amber: are you serious?

Darren: yep. This sucks Amber! I really want to hear you sing this! Maybe I'll skip the club and come to the studio in the morning!

Amber: don't be silly. you can still sit and watch. I'm sure Ryan won't mind.

Darren: I'll figure it out.

Amber: good. I need my biggest fan after all!

Darren: That would be me…

Amber: [laughing] yesss

Darren: Sing it for me

Amber: now? are you crazy?

Darren: come on! your keyboard is calling my name!

Amber: it's 11:00 at night!

Darren: please?

Amber: [rolling her eyes and laughing] fine fine.

Darren: you have just made me the happiest man in the world! [jumping up and down and running to amber's keyboard]

Amber: doesn't take much!

Darren: [smiling at amber] don't judge me!

Amber: I'm not. okay. Tell me when you're ready

Darren: [starts playing "I will always love you" trying not to shake from the enthusiasm, he looks over at Amber who is getting ready to belt. She opens her mouth and he swears he has gone to heaven]

Amber is smiling at Darren who is clearly enjoying her singing.

The two are having a great time, Darren playing and Amber singing. Amber walks over to Darren for the last note and Darren is grinning like a little boy in a candy store.

Darren: [clapping] you're like the most amazing singer I know.

Amber: shut up! [laughing shyly]

Darren: No, really. Amber you have no idea how talented you are. you are so underrated. you should be winning grammy's and touring with the likes of Adele.

Amber: okay now I know you're delusional!

Darren: I give you five years and I can say "I knew her then" [laughs]

Amber: Five years huh?

Darren: yep! I swear.

Amber: Well, we'll see.

Darren: It was so beautiful. If you do this for the tour, I'm going to have to turn into stalker Darren again and watch every performance. I'm also going to need an oxygen tank

Amber:[laughing] did you really watch every performance?

Darren: Every single one.

Amber: [smiles]

Darren: What?

Amber: Nothing

Darren: Tell me

Amber: Nothing, it's silly

Darren: hello? you're talking to me

Amber: It's just, I don't think anyone has ever done anything like that…you know go to those measures to watch me perform or just watch me. It's flattering.

Darren: Well, you're amazing. you really are. I will say it over and over again until the rest of the world realizes it.

Amber: Thanks, D. You know I had a pretty shitty day and between you, kevin and mark…you guys really helped me through it.

Darren: [smiling nervously] that's what I'm here for. [looks at his watch] Amber, I really really hate to cut this short but Kevin is going to shave off my hair if I don't go meet him.

Amber: [laughing] drastic much?

Darren: you don't know Kevin!

Amber: okay, I'll walk you out. [opens her door] thank you, for believing in me and making me feel…I don' t know…wanted I guess [embarrassed. did she really just say that? She wasn't one to show off her weaknesses]

Darren: [laughing tenderly] oh you are very wanted. trust me. you really have no idea do you.

Amber: I don't know. sometimes it feels like I'm just ….the background. you know?

Darren: No way, you're definitely the star

Amber: [blushing] you can be saying those things to a girl Darren.

Darren: you're not just any girl.

Amber: [to herself, "yeah tell Chord that] thanks.

Darren: I mean it. Anyone would be lucky as hell to be with a girl like you.

Amber: [smiling] thanks

Darren: well, good night.

Amber: Good night D.

Darren: [leans in] don't worry I won't kiss you I'm a gentleman!

Amber: [laughing] shut up Darren.

Darren: [kissing her cheeks] thanks for singing to me.

Amber: anytime.

Darren starts walking away and Amber is watching. He turns around.

Amber: forgot something?

Darren: if I did, kiss you. would you let me?

Amber: Darren…I

Darren: no, it was really stupid of me to ask

Amber: it's not stupid

Darren: It's Chord, isnt it?

Amber: [a little angered at the mention of his name] Chord has no influence on what I do.

Darren: sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just thought maybe things between the two of you were….serious

Amber: we're just friends, Darren. he's made it clear that's all we are

Darren: well then he's an idiot.

Amber: [smiling] go home Darren. Kevin is going to kill you and then Chewie will miss you.

Darren: and you?

Amber: I guess I'll miss you too! [laughing]

Darren: Amber? I hope I didn't freak you out with the whole kiss thing

Amber: No way D.

Darren: I'll see you on set tomorrow

Amber: okay, bye

Darren: bye.

Darren walks away and Amber closes her door. She thought Darren was great and his advances really surprised her but it could have been a mix of the two of them being so tired and Darren being such a fanboy. She didn't think anything of it.

She sat down on her couch and looked at the time. It was 12:30. Chord had probably been waiting for her call but she wasn't about to give in. She was royally pissed at him and it was going to take more than puppy dog eyes to get her on his good side again. Her phone rang.

Amber: hello?

Chord: hey

Amber: chord, shouldn't you be in bed?

Chord: I can't sleep. you didn't call me

AMber: [she can feel his frown through her phone] I got caught up. Darren was here. we were talking

Chord: [pausing] oh.

Amber: Chord, you need to sleep. you're going to get sick

Chord: then, I'll get sick.

Amber: stop being such a baby. what are you five?

Chord: I told you I have anxiety. It's beyond me.

Amber: [sighing] okay fine. I'll stay on the phone.

Chord: I'm sorry.

Amber: I don't want to talk about it.

Chord: we have to, eventually

Amber: There's nothing to talk about, Chord. we're better off as friends anyway

Chord: That's not true.

Amber: Why are you so embarrassed of me?

Chord: what? I'm not!

Amber: when you dated Emma you didnt care about holding her hand, kissing her in public. it didn't bother you that the papparazzi would catch you!

Chord: It took a lot for me to get to that point.

Amber: What do you want Chord? from me?

Chord: [almost muttering] I don't know.

Amber: see? that's not good enough!

Chord: Did you kiss Darren?

Amber: are you crazy? no! and why do you care who I kiss

Chord: Because I want to be with you!

Amber: stop playing mind games Chord I don't have time for this. I have an album and

Chord: and charities and events, and interviews. Yeah I know.

Amber: what the hell is up with your attitude? what are you so afraid of?

Chord: I can't tell you. I don't know how to tell you.

Amber: Chord, I'm your friend, remember? above all things, im your friend.

Chord: Just come away with me Saturday.

Amber: Chord, this isn't a nicholas sparks movie.

Chord: [laughing] I mean it. you and me. Sacramento

Amber: Now I know you're insane. Sacramento?

Chord: yeah, I'll drive. I want to take you somewhere.

Amber: where

Chord: its just a piece of home.

Amber: I dont know Chord

Chord: I won't try anything. I swear. It's just so we can get away and talk. No Kevin, no Darren, no Cory, No mark, No directors shouting at us.

Amber: I can't leave Chewie.

Chord: So bring him. He'll love it.

Amber: Just for the day.

Chord: I'll have you home by midnight.

Amber: Chord…

Chord: just give me this chance to show you

Amber: [sighs] okay. fine.

Chord: you can't see me right now but I'm dancing in my living room

Amber: Don't scare the neighbors

Chord: all i need is my dance partner!

Amber: Good night chord!

Chord: no, stay on the phone. How's chewie

Amber: [realizing chord wont give up went into her room and fell on her bed] he's good. He's playing

Chord: He has some stamina

AMber: like you have no idea

half an hour later

Chord: So I figured if I tune my guitar beforehand I wouldn' have to worry about looking like an idiot on stage

Amber: [laughing] well that's a good plan!

Chord: Amber?

Amber: hmm?

Chord: Are you falling asleep?

Amber: nope [drifting]

Chord: yes you are.

Amber: no, Chordy I'm still here.

Chord: Want me to sing you a song?

Amber: sure [getting comfortable in her bed]

Chord: Don't make fun, ok?

Amber: never [drifting]

Chord: [picking up his guitar] So there's this girl, she rocks my world, she makes me smile all the whole and I all i want from this is another sweet kiss. [laughing] I just made that up. what do you think? [silence] Amber?

Amber: [fell asleep with her phone to her ear]

Chord: Sweet dreams. I really like you. a lot. you make my heart beat a million miles per hour and you're one in a million. I promise I will make this right. Just give me time. I'll see you in the morning beautiful. [he hangs up]

Chord put his guitar down and went to bed. He was going to make things right.


	17. The Aftermath

_**Hi Darren. [sniffling] I don't even know why I'm calling you. I just. I can't call Kevin. Mark won't pick up and you're the only person I know that can make it out here in 5 minutes! I'm …oh god I'll call you back. [hangs up] **_

_**Hi Darren. I think you're phone might be off. I'm sorry. I need a friend. Can you be my friend tonight? Call me back **_

_**Darren, it's Amber. Just in case you didn't catch that from the last two messages. **_

Amber paced her living room. Her phone rang

She picked it up without looking at the caller ID

Amber: Darren?

Chris: no, it's Chris.

Amber: oh hey you

Chris: hey. Listen ummm are you by a computer

Amber: my laptop is on the table. Why?

Chris: well, there's a tmz article about you….and Chord.

Amber: shit

Chris: are you guys…a thing?

Amber: NO!

Chris: ok ok. Listen just relax. Breathe. The article isn't so nice.

Amber: I'm getting my laptop now.

Chris: Just don't pay attention to idiots sweetheart.

Amber: hold on Chris [ starts typing in the web addres]

Chris: If you want I'll march over there now and give them a piece of my mind…

Amber: it's okay Chris. Hold on I'm reading.

Amber: _**Amber Riley of Glee fame was caught coming out of Chord Overstreet's black bmw earlier today. The two looked extremely cozy together but the two reassured tmz nothing was up. Overstreet is notorious for being linked to several starlets like Taylor swift, emma Roberts, and Demi lovato. Tmz was quite surprised to catch him with Ms. Riley who is clearly not the type he usually goes after. Playboy Chord made sure tmz knew they were just friends. **_

Chris: I can smell the flames exuding from your head from here. talk to me.

Amber: Clearly not his type?

Chris: yep

Amber: That is some serious bullshit!

Chris: I know. Like what the hell right?

Amber: why is it so hard to believe a guy like Chord would go for a girl like me.

Chris: Actually why would a girl like you go for a guy like Chord. He'd be the one gaining here.

Amber: stop trying to make me feel better Chris

Chris: it's true! You're beautiful, talented, you have such a kind heart. If I weren't gay I'd jump your bones.

Amber: oh thanks. You're such a romantic.

Chris: I mean it. I mean I'd wine and dine you first.

Amber: [laughing] oh god this day just went to the shit didn't it?

Chris: why don't you tell me what happened

Amber: [she loved Chris but she knew telling him everything meant starting from the beginning which she wasn't ready for] I can't. All in due time promise

Chris: well, pay no mind to those assholes at TMZ. Still having the party tomorrow?

Amber: oh yeah. I need a few drinks!

Chris: holla! My name's Chris and I'll be your bartender for tomorrow night.

Amber: [laughing] see you tomorrow Chris.

Chris: bye beautiful girl. Don't stress it, ok?

Amber: okay. Bye [hangs up phone]

Her doorbell rang and she dreaded opening it to find Chord. She got up and looked through the peephole.

Amber: Darren?

Standing at her door was a wet, sad Darren Criss.

Amber: oh my god! Are you alright?

Darren: Got here as fast as I could. I left the car in the shop. It was giving me trouble. Hold on I think I need some oxygen!

Amber: Darren! Come here. I'll give you a towel.

[She went to her bathroom and gave her friend a towel]

Amber: are you crazy? You could catch a cold!

Darren: it's just a little rain [out of breath]

Amber: you could have just called.

Darren: no way, I sensed the urgency in your voice.

Amber: I have some oversized shirts. Take off your jacket. Your drenched!

Darren: [smiling] I'm okay really, I feel bad for your rug!

Amber: it's okay. Just sit. I have a portable heater.

Amber dragged the little heater into the living room and tossed Darren a big Giants T shirt she had.

Amber: Here put that on.

Darren took his jack and shirt off and put on the shirt that smelled just like Amber

Amber: there. Now I feel less guilty about almost killing you

Darren: [laughing] are you ok? I was so worried. If I could have flown here, I would have!

Amber: I'm just. I'm a huge idiot Darren. [Amber started tearing]

Darren: shh! Don't utter blasphemous words!

Amber: I mean it! I'm the biggest idiot. You have no idea

Darren: Tell me everything.

Amber: Chord's been playing me all this time Darren.

Darren: [confused and furious all at the same time] he's the reason you're crying? I'll kill him.

Amber: Darren please! I called you because you're the most rational of all my friends.

Darren: [trying to relax] okay. Fine. Start from the beginning.

Amber told Darren everything. From the SAG awards, to the concert, to the trailer incident, the first fight, to the MJ shoot, to the day trip, to the last fight.

Amber: they had recent pictures.

Darren: oh him and Talor?

Amber: yes! And now I'm all over the internet like some begging dog trying to vie for his attention

Darren: who do you think spilled?

Amber: my guess is this girl we met inSacramento.

Darren: Damn, people work fast. Amber, you're not a dog. You're amazing and Chord's lucky that one, you even gave him a chance and two, I'm not looking for him to punch him straight in the neck.

Amber: you can't tell Kevin

Darren: well duh! He won't wait , he'll just go after him

Amber: exactly. It's our secret. Deal?

Darren: I don't like it but I honor our friendship. Deal.

Amber: thank you D. You're wonderful. [She leaned in and hugged her friend]

Darren: I don't get it.

Amber: what?

Darren: I just. [breathed in] if that were me. If I were Chord, I'd be so happy to have you by my side

Amber: Darren, don't do this.

Darren: why not? I like you Amber. And If I don't say anything, someone else will grab you right under me!

Amber: This isn't some game Darren!

Darren: you're right, I'm sorry. Listen I can give you everything Chord doesn't. I can make you happy. Look at me! I'm a rambling idiot! A few weeks ago I was content with just trying to get a duet with you. I never underestimated your talent or your beauty but now I find myself thinking about you all the time and everytime you open your mouth it's like magic….I'm sorry. I should go [he got up and started to get his stuff]

Amber: no, wait. I'm sorry. I have to stop building these stupid walls and let people in. Stay. I need a friend

Darren: I'm not freaking you out.

Amber: No.

Darren: How bout we don't talk about my crazy self and we focus on you? Did you eat? I'll cook you up a Darren special

Amber: [laughing] well I have pasta and sauce and chicken

Darren: GIRL! Just sit back and enjoy "cooking with Darren"

Amber: thanks D. for staying

Darren: you really don't have to twist my arm.

Darren walked over to her kitchen and proceeded to get pots and pans. Amber got up and walked to her bathroom

Amber: I'm just going to shower and change. If you don't mind?

Darren: Nope. I have plenty to keep me occupied and Chewie makes good company!

Amber: [smiling at her friend] thanks

Darren: I hope you're hungry 'cuz Chef Darren has a special treat! Do you have any eggs? I see strawberries. Muffins, anyone?

Amber: its not a full meal without muffins! Umm top left corner.

Darren: Got them! See you in a few!

Amber closed the bathroom door and Darren started to cook for his beloved friend. He was going to cheer her up . It was his priority

Chord and his brother Nash are sitting in his living room drinking beer.

Nash: so let me get this straight. You took her out on a date

Chord: yes

Nash: and when TMZ asked you if you were on a date, you flat out denied it.

Chord: yeah but she did too

Nash: [sipping his beer] this is comical

Chord: why?

Nash: Because the poor girl is too busy worrying about YOUR feelings and you obviously could give two fucks for hers.

Chord: What? That's not true.

Nash: I'm pretty sure it is.

Chord: What the hell are you talking about?

Nash: She was following your lead dude. She just wanted to make sure she didn't say the wrong thing and do wrong by you.

Chord: so what? I should have said "yes, we're on a date and then what"

Nash: deal with the repercussions. Hold her hand in public, kiss her in front of TMZ

Chord: But I don't want to do that

Nash: If I didn't know better I'd say Amber has every right to dump your ass

Chord: hey!

Nash: No dude, come on. She trusted you on this date to not mess things up and to actually make her feel like she was more than a booty call

Chord: I don't understand why she would think that when we haven't even had sex yet…

Nash: are you serious? You flirt with her, you take her out, you make a pass at her, you drop sexual innuendos, and then you drop it like it never happened

Chord: oh my God…I'm a douche bag

Nash: YES! What is your deal Chord. Amber's great.

Chord: I know. I just feel lost with her

Nash: what do you mean?

Chord: like I will never be enough. I feel like I need google in front of me just so I can keep up with her. She's like this perfect girl and I'm the douche that has now messed with her head

Nash: So fix it

Chord: I can't

Nash: CHORD! Listen, do you want to try to see where you and her can go? At least try to see what it's like to kiss her and not feel like you've committed a crime afterwards? To take her out in public proudly and not worry about who's watching

Chord: yes

Nash: THEN GOD DAMMIT JUST DO IT

Chord:what if she gets bored of me?

Nash: Then you weren't meant to be and you two can move on.

Chord: its this stupid "I don't know factor"

Nash: okay what the hell is that

Chord: the reason why I won't ask her to be my girlfriend

Nash: please enlighten me

Chord: I can't hurt her

Nash: then don't

Chord: She's not my type! I mean she is it's just that I'm not her type!

Nash: you're rambling man

Chord: look at Emma. I thought what we had was solid. Then she goes off with Lord Voldemort

Nash: Lord Kasper

Chord: WAS I THAT BORING?

Nash: you're not boring. You're endearing, an acquired taste.

Chord: you're not helping

Nash: [rolling his eyes] she likes you, for you…what more do you want?

Chord: This is all your fault

Nash: WhaT?

Chord: if you would have left me alone in that elevator when we were younger , I wouldn't have this stupid separation anxiety

Nash: it was a joke! I thought you'd grow out of it

Chord: I'm one fucked up 22 year old.

Nash: you're not alone Chord. You have us and you could have Amber but you have to try harder. She's a great girl and I'd be damned if I let you screw this up

Chord: so what do I do

Nash: you wait. Give her time to punch a few walls and then call her, pursue her until she gives you the time of day again and then you tell her EVERYTHING. I MEAN EVERYTHING because I guarantee you, you're out of chances.

Chord: okay.

Nash: And call Mark.

Chord: he's an asshole

Nash: call him.

Chord: he wants my girl

Nash: she's not your girl, Chord. She's a beautiful single woman who can and will be approached by any guy who is lucky enough to get to know her. You're the fool that keeps pushing her into everyone else's arms

Chord: I'm supposed to be okay about pining over the same girl as my best friend

Nash: yeah. If you would have just put your foot down in the very beginning, you wouldn't be in a competition. Frankly, the way I see it, you're giving everyone the opportunity to fall for her and see what you already see but are too afraid to let show.

Chord: how'd you get so smart

Nash: my little brother made me sit through the notebook with him once.

Chord: shut up

Nash: sucker!

Chord: I hate you

Nash: so get out of my living room! [laughing]

Chord and Nash sat back and watched tv together. Tomorrow would be another day and he was going to call his best friend and crash Amber's party. He was going to be honest for once.

Amber was running around her house. She wanted everything to be perfect for this party. New day, new outlook.

Amber: Darren? I smell smoke

Darren: [from the kitchen] it's fine Amber. Just get ready!

Darren had slept over Amber's house after they both stayed up watching movies and eating his famous penne a la vodka with grilled chicken. Darren stayed on her couch and he was happy to have kept her company. She needed a friend and he was there for her.

Amber: are you sure?

Darren: Oh crap! I don't know! Do you like black buffalo wings? [smiling wickedly]

Amber came running into the kitchen and Darren was standing there laughing.

Amber: you're so mean!

Darren: Just trust me. I got the kitchen covered. Go get ready.

Amber: Thanks! You're the best.

Amber ran over to him and kissed his left cheek.

Amber smelled the bleu cheese and she couldn't resist asking for a taste

Amber: Darren! That smells great! Can I try?

Darren: [smiling] yeah. Okay this is my own recipe. [he dipped a teaspoon into the sauce and motioned Amber to come closer. She approached Darren.] okay, be honest!

Amber: [opened her mouth as Darren gave her a taste of the famous sauce] holy crap!

Darren: bad?

Amber: bad? This is amazing! [laughing] you're going to have to make me a personal stash!

Darren: [laughing] well, I'm glad you liked it! Oh here you got some on your cheek [Darren took a paper towel and started wiping Amber's cheek but his eyes would not leave her lips] umm…You better get ready…

Amber: [blushing] yeah.

Darren: I'm going to go home, shower and change. I'll be back in about an hour. DO NOT STRESS! I will be back.

Amber: okay.

Darren: See you soon Ambs.

Daren kissed her cheek goodbye and made his way out her apartment.

Amber looked around her kitchen. Darren had helped her prepare the spinach dips, buffalo wings, a vegetable platter, and mini pizzas. He was an amazing friend and she was thankful that he stayed with her all night.

She finished cleaning her house and got ready for her friends to show. The hour went by quickly and before she knew it, Darren was at her door again and she was happy to see him.

Amber: that was quick!

Darren: I'm like a ninja! You don't know what I got!

Amber: [laughing] you're hilarious.

Darren: Okay so who do you think is going to win.

Amber: The Giants

Darren: Uh no way. It's going to be the Pats.

Amber: Darren! We're gonna have to fight!

Darren :[laughing] bring it Riley!

Amber: okay. If the Giants win you owe me a year's supply of bleu cheese

Darren: you're not selfish, not at all!

Amber: [laughing] stop!

Darren: ok ok if the Pats win, I get to take you out. On a proper date, no fancy stuff, just a movie and a trip to the ice cream shop on Melrose

Amber: [laughing] I'm selfish?

Darren: Do we have a deal?

Amber: A date with Darren Criss….what will the fans think

Darren: That its about time Amber Riley picked the non douche of the cast

Amber: be nice!

Darren: ok ok. Please?

Amber: one date.

Darren: that's all I ask

Amber: okay. Deal.

Darren: [smiling at the idea] well these patriots better win then!

The two laugh and they start putting out the food when Amber's doorbell rings. Chris, Naya, Heather, and Jenna were at the door.

Chris: Did someone say skinny girl margaritas?

Amber: no, you're just an alcoholic!

Chris: your words hurt but I'll let that one slide

Amber: [laughing] come in guys. Darren's in the living room.

Chris: hmmm Darren….interesting [winking at Amber]

Amber: quit it! I refuse to be romantically linked to any of the glee boys today.

Chris: not even me? Seriously Amber do you want to break my heart?

Amber: [pushing Chris in] stopppp!

Naya: Amber! I love what you did to the place. It's like a human actually lives here.

Amber: haha!

Naya: where's Chew?

Amber: He's in my room on his bed. He's being a bum

Heather: aww I'm going to play with him!

Amber: he's all yours girl

Heather ran into Amber's room

Amber:[to naya and jenna] where's Lea?

Jenna: she should be here soon. She went to get Cory and Mark.

Amber: Is Damian coming?

Chris: nah. He hates football plus I think he's hanging out with some of his friends tonight.

Amber: Aww! It's not the same without his little accent

Jenna: so chord can do impressions, relax

Darren: he's not coming.

Amber looked at Darren

Chris: oh?

Amber: he has plans with Nash.

Naya: So invite them both. I like me some Nash Overstreet.

Amber: [laughing] ya'll are bad.

Doorbell rings. Amber opens the door for Kevin.

Amber: yayy! [she hugs Kevin]

Kevin: yeah that's right baby, party is HERE!

Kevin walked in carrying cases of beer.

Everyone greets Kevin and he walks over to Darren.

Kevin: help me put these in the fridge. Mama, you got ice?

Amber: yeah, Darren and I covered all the bases.

Kevin: [to Darren] excuse you?

Darren: I helped her organize the party, relax

Kevin: Holy shit, you're lying.

Darren: What?

Kevin: you're doing that thing when you lie. Your left eye twitches

Darren: Kevin, you're being psychotic.

Kevin: oh my god! There it goes! There it fucking goes! What are you hiding?

Darren: Nothing. How many cases did you get?

Kevin: not nearly enough. We're gonna have to do a beer run later. Stop changing the subject.

Darren: If I tell you will you leave me alone

Kevin: word

Darren: I stayed over

Kevin: YOU DID WHAT?

[everyone looked over to them]

Kevin: [whispering] sorry, you did what

Darren: I was here for in a very friendly, platonic sorta way. Nothing to be worried about.

Kevin: Darren mutha freaking CRISS! You're the man!

Darren: wait, you're not mad?

Kevin: MAD? Hell no! you're my brother. If there is anyone I'd like to see Amber hook up with that's not me…its you bro

Darren: somehow I find that a little weird

Kevin: Listen I'd still sleep with one eye open if I were you but we're cool for now [winking at his friend]

Darren: you're insane.

Kevin: [blowing kisses] love me love me say that you love me!

Bell rings

Amber: Naya can you get that? [Amber called from her room. She was hanging out with Heather]

Naya walked to the door and yelled

Naya: It's Marky Mark, Cor and Lea! HARRY IS HERE TOO!

The apartment was pumped now, Kevin had put on the music and they were all dancing "Dancing in the Dark". The game would start in 15 minutes but some people were already blasted.

Lea: so that's when I said "I'll take my business elsewhere!" I don't need your yogurt!

Naya, Jenna, and Heather were laughing hysterically.

Amber: She's smashed.

Darren: I believe they all are.

Chris: It's a tragedy! They wont remember the game tomorrow.

Amber: Chris! Pour me a drink!

Chris: Thought you never ask.

Cory: OH SHIT! THIS IS MY JAM!

Harry: No no! that's not how you do it. Here. watch. Like this.

Cory starts dancing to Drake's "headlines"

Mark: Cor, Cor, I'm cutting you off. You're dancing like an idiot

Cory: What else is new? [laughs hysterically] I love you Mark. You're like my best friend!

Harry: We're like the three musketeers! Except we're like four cuz we're missing Chordy

Mark: [drinking] Chord's an asshole. Who needs him!

Amber shook her head and took the drink from Chris.

Amber: Thanks I'm gonna need this.

The game started and the boys were loud as the girls catcalled Tom Brady

Naya: I need me some Tom Brady

Heather: not if I find him first

Jenna: PLEASE! It's all about ELI!

Amber: no ladies, Victor Cruz OWNS!

Mark: chicks!

Amber lightly shoved Mark and Mark put his arm around her

Mark: Do you know what I like about you?

Amber: what?

Mark: you have pretty eyes.

Amber: you're drunk baby

Mark: you're right. [laughs]

Darren: Can we watch the puppy bowl during half time

Kevin: dude! Really?

They all look at eachother and start laughing

Amber was feeling pretty nice and her friends were all over the place.

Halftime came around and they all swooned over Madonna

Kevin: oh shit! Cee-lo is reppin'. That should be you Mama [to Amber]

Amber: I wish.

Cory: One day.

Amber: from your mouth to God's ears Cor

It was the middle of the third quarter when her doorbell rang.

Mark: the strippah's here!

Amber: [laughing] Mark! Stop! Okay no more drinks for Mark

Mark: pffff!

Amber wobbled to the door and she looked in the peephole. Standing at her door was a familiar blonde with big green eyes.

Amber: Fuck, Chord. Not now.

She opened the door.

Chord: I told you I'd make it after halftime

Amber: I take back my invitation.

Chord: Hey come on. We're friends, right? I won't attempt anything, I won't bring anything up, I just want to hang out with you guys. Okay?

Darren: Is there a problem?

Chord: We're fine, D.

Darren: Amber?

Amber: [laughing. She was so drunk] it's fine. This isn't west side story. Come in Chord.

Chord walked in and the room fell quiet until Cory spoke up.

Cory: It's the fourth musketeer! Holy shit! He lives! Give him a beer!

Mark got up, smiled at Chord. He missed him even though he wanted to cut off all his hair and sell it on Ebay.

Mark: Heineken?

Chord: yeah man.

Darren stood in a corner and Kevin stood by him.

Kevin: Don't sweat it dawg. Have fun. Here, have a beer

Darren: [taking the beer and chugging it] LETS GO PATRIOTS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kevin: you so messy

Darren: [blows kisses] you love me

Chord was extremely quiet until the bell rang to bring in the last invited guest.

Amber got up and opened the door for Dianna.

Dianna: sorry Ambs I had three million stops to make.

Amber: it's okay. I'm so glad your're here. Everyone's smashed

Dianna: Including you?

Amber: shhh! [laughing]

Dianna: oh boy! [ to the room] so here's an awesome questions, which of you crazies are going to drive home?

They all looked at eachother and laughed.

Dianna: [to Amber] guess we're all crashing here

Amber: I don't care! [laughing]

Dianna:[nodding] you're too much. Point me to the tequila

The game was really tight now. Patriots were up but the Giants had the ball and they were giving it their all

Naya: If the Giants score, we're doing body shots!

Amber: oh god no!

Mark: body shots…the two most amazing words in the English dictionary. Am I right chordy?

Mark had his arm around his best friend the whole time. Chord was quiet but smiled shyly. He kept drinking his 5th beer.

Chord: I'm in

Mark: WHOOO! Me too!

They all agreed and Amber was the last to decide

Amber: fine fine. Bring it on!

Lea ran to the kitchen to get shot glasses, salt and lime

Cory: LETS GO GIANTS!

The Giants scored and the room went crazy. Except for Darren who was ready to explode but too drunk to really make a scene.

Darren: Okay. Who's first?

Naya: Criss! Let's go!

Darren: wHOOOO!

Everyone cheered As Darren took the shot from Naya, licked her navel, sprinkled salt , licked it again, took the shot and removed the lime wedge from her mouth with his.

Dianna: I am so turned on right now! Whooo!

Everyone shouted and screamed, the game in the background.

Cory: [to amber] Mama, you're next. Marky? Would you like to do the honors?

Mark: I think I've died and gone to heaven!

Amber: [laughing] not my stomach. I'm ticklish.

Chord was standing next to Mark and his insides were ready to fall apart but he promised Amber no trouble. Besides, he wasn't her boyfriend.

Mark: okay so where are we doing this thing

Lea: Chest!

Jenna: LEG!

Dianna: ARM!

Mark: [to amber] those all work for me. Your choice.

Amber: lets keep it PG Marky. ARM

Mark: Let's do this.

Amber put the wedge in her mouth and Mark proceeded to lick her arm, sprinkle salt on it, lick it again, take the shot and remove the wedge from her mouth with his mouth.

The room went wild.

Chord's cheeks were on fire. He sat down on the couch and watched the game instead. Darren was smashed and completely nonchalant about the whole thing. Him and Kevin were rocking back and forth singing "we are the champions".

Chord: they're gonna attempt a hail mary!

Everyone's eyes were glued to the television

Mark: GIANTS WIN! Yeah baby!

Mark and Chord hugged and everyone screamed.

Kevin: Guess you lost your bet [to Darren]

Darren: I don't give a crap right now, I just wanna dance!

Kevin: whooooo!

Amber put the music on and they all danced. Amber and Mark were dancing closely and Chord was really going to blow his lid. He started approaching them.

Dianna: not so fast

Chord: What do you want?

Dianna: I want you to put your testosterone back where it belongs and enjoy yourself

Chord: why?

Dianna: Because everyone else is and you're looking like a straight up idiot right now. Besides you and Mark are good friends now. Don't ruin that shit.

Chord: [sighs] but Amber…

Dianna: is happy.

Chord: without me

Dianna: that could change just give it time.

Chord: I messed it up.

Dianna: listen, I don't know what happened but I know that I don't want Amber upset. I will kill anyone that gets in the way of her happiness. You got that Chord?

Chord: Di, you're drunk

Dianna: you got that?

Chord: yes. Yes. Fine.

Chord sat back on the couch and took another beer. Amber noticed he was crestfallen and sat on the couch next to him.

Amber: aren't you going to dance.

Chord: nah. I'm alright

Amber: this is a party Chord, come on. [taking his hand]

Chord: why are you being nice to me?

Amber: because I'm drunk and I won't remember this in the morning so I won't hate myself for it.

Chord: I'm not drunk enough to not hate myself in the morning yet.

Amber: So get to drinking

Chord: promoting alcohol abuse , I see

Amber: [laughing] Chord, we work like a trillion hours every day. Let's just have fun tonight. We can go back to hating eachother tomorrow.

Chord: I'll never hate you.

Amber: okay listen if you don't stop that sappy shit I'm gonna have to ditch you. Okay?

Chord:[laughing] fine.

Amber: now, let's go the music is calling!

Chord got up and went to dance with his friends.

Mark: your legs are working again, man?

Chord: yeah yeah.

Harry: Chord, can you do the worm?

The guys all watched harry and made several failed attempts at following. Kevin aced the test and her was feeling on top.

Kevin: [proudly] I propose a friendly competition

Mark: What's the prize?

Kevin: Losers back off completely from pursuing Amber. I'm out of the game because I want my man D to play in my place

Darren: [smiling] im listening.

Mark: I'm in

Chord: Done. A little friendly competition.

The boys started planning

Kevin: okay. Overstreet, Criss, Salling….This should be good. Harry, Cory and I will be the judges. The name of the game? The AMBER GAMES! Let the best man win, Details to follow.

In the distance the girls were dancing

Lea: [to dianna] what do you think those guys are up to

Dianna: Nothing I can't stop in its tracks.

Amber screamed when " Got 2 luv u" by Sean Paul started play

Amber: hell yes!

Amber was showing everything she had. She was dancing and Heather was following her.

Chord was watching her from a distance smiling. How could he mess such a good thing up. He was determined to win the AMBER Games and he would show her how much he really wanted to be with her and how sorry he was.

Amber: Chordy! Come her. Show them what I showed you! Show them!

Chord was embarrassed to show everyone the move Amber showed him at the SAG awards after party but he was talking to Amber…even if it was for one night and he was not going to mess that up.

Chord started dancing and everyone cheered.

They all had a great time and until about 2 am. They all found spots on the floor, couch, amber's bed and fell asleep almost on top of eachother. Amber slept with the Lea, dianna,Naya, and Jenna. Darren, kevin,Harry, and Mark on the floor, Chord and Cory on the couches, Heather on the recliner. They would wake up in a few hours for a 12 p.m. start on the glee set and look like complete shit


	18. The Amber games one

Enjoy!

Chord, Darren and Mark are all sitting looking at eachother waiting for Kevin in an empty office.

Mark: soooo, how bout them Giants

Chord: What the hell are we doing here. Mark, let's go this is ridiculous

Mark: I'm sorta curious about what Kevin has to say.

Chord: [to Darren who was busy texting] I gotta say I'm a little confused as to why you're here.

Darren: [not moving his eyes from his phone]] hmm? Oh same reasons as you Chord.

Chord: yeah, but why? I thought you had a platonic relationship with Amber

Darren: [texting] yeah, you know, things change.

Mark: what are you doing?

Darren: texting

Chord: who?

Darren: why does it matter?

Chord: whatever.

Darren: If you really must know, I'm texting Amber.

Mark and Chord: WHAT?

Darren: We're making plans for tonight.

Chord: tonight?

Darren: yeah, she owes me icecream. Inside joke.

Chord: [feeling uncomfortable. If there was any competition it was Darren] is it a date?

Darren: what's it to yah?

Mark: Stop being a douche bro

Darren: nah, I think I like being a douche.

Chord: I never did anything to you.

Darren: you're right.

Chord: then what is your deal

Darren: you are my deal

Mark: alright, that's enough. This isn't high school. D, do you even have feelings for her?

Darren: Mark, listen, I'm sorry because we're friends. I don't want to start a war with you but I'm not going to stop fighting for what I want. I'm tired of being the nice guy.

Chord: [confused] okay hold up when did you change your mind about Amber?

Darren: When I saw what you didn't!

Chord: Darren. [breathing in] you're testing me right now.

Darren: and what exactly are you going to do Chordy?

Mark: okay, that's it. Darren, shut up. Chord, stop egging him on.

Chord: I didn't do anything!

Mark: [putting his arm around his friend] he's trying to provoke you.

Darren: Listen, I don't want any trouble. I'm just here to claim what's rightfully mine. That is all.

Mark: dude, If you don't shut up I'll personally make sure you will.

Darren: Pretty boy's got a bodyguard

Chord: Look who's talking..MCRISS!

The boys all start shouting at the same time when they hear someone clear their throat

Kevin, Cory and Harry walk in

Kevin: ah yes, friendly competition! I love it.

Chord: fuck off.

Kevin: Hasty Chord. That can cost you points. I'm the master of this game, remember that

Mark: how do we know this game isn't fixed? You have an alliance with Darren after all

Darren shot Mark a look.

Harry: Because I will be totaling the numbers

Kevin smiled wickedly at Mark .

Kevin: boys! Welcome to the Amber Games! Where we compete for the affections of our dream girl.

Chord: I still don't get why you're not in the game

Mark: yeah, I thought you had a hard on for Amber

Kevin: [laughing] because I'd rather enjoy seeing you all crash and burn. No offence, D. That and I'm pretty sure this is temporary. Amber will soon see the light and Marry me. Cory, pass around the handouts.

Darren: yay! Handouts!

Mark: [looking at Darren like saying "really?"] hand outs dude?

Cory: [passing around the handout] well, Kevin put together a guideline.

Chord: [taking one from Cory] pairability? That's not fair! She hates me right now!

Kevin: then you're just going to have to work harder.

Mark: choreo….I got this.

Darren: a kiss on the lips is 5 points? I don't know if I'll be able to…

Kevin: no no no, none of that. I will have no lack of confidence from you.

Cory: This is going to be epic.

Harry: I will keep an extra eye on you and we have a few spies out there as well. Some of the girls are on board. We can't tell you who though.

Chord: I hope you all know I won't win. Amber would rather dance with a piece of lint than me right now.

Mark: [actually feeling sorry for his friend] it's just a game.

Chord: No, see that's just it. This isn't just a game. This is a chance for me to make things right. I'm going to fuck this up just like I fuck everything up.

Kevin:[smiling] so does this mean you're out of the game?

Darren and Mark look at Kevin. Mark nods "no" to him

Mark: [whispering to Chord] I like Amber as much as the next guy but we can take Criss down together and then its let the best man win.

Harry: ahh! Alliances are being formed

Darren: [smiling] I'm not worried. So Chord, what will it be, you're going to let me win so easily?

Chord: [staring at the guidelines] NO. I'm in.

Kevin: well then, let the games begin!


	19. The Amber Games two

_**the plot thickens:**_

Chord is sitting nervously in Ryan's office. He had gotten a text message that He wanted to see him. In walks in the most beautiful girl in the world.

Amber: what are you doing here?

Chord: [trying his hardest not to smile at seeing her ] Ryan called me in. you?

Amber: me too

Chord: oh. [thinking] Do you think he knows…that we hate eachother right now?

Amber: so you hate me now?

Chord: let me rephrase that. That YOU hate me.

Amber: I don't hate you, Chord.

Chord: I'll never hate you, Amber

Amber: we're just two friends that got too involved

Chord: [not liking where this was going] Amber…I….

Ryan:[bursting in] good you two made it.

Chord: hey Ryan.

Amber: Is everything alright?

Ryan: Well, you tell me. [Ryan opened his drawer and pulled out a magazine. He threw it across the desk to Amber and Chord. It was the new edition of seventeen magazine with the two of them on the cover. The magazine read "Forget Samcedes, RileyStreet looks even more promising"] That is what I call good publicity. [Ryan sat back proud at his two cast members]

Amber: wow. We look

Chord: fantastic

Ryan: oh yeah. Read the Article.

Amber take the magazine and Chord moves in closer to read along.

Ryan: third paragraph

Amber: Amber Riley and Chord Overstreet were also having a blast showing us that there is more to their on screen chemistry. These two were amazing together showing us that the rileystreet rumors might just be true. Photographer Liam Jackson excitedly confessed to Seventeen Magazine that he overheard romantic interaction between the two behind closed doors." Okay, I'm going to stop right there

Chord: Holy….shit.

Ryan: [smiling] so who's going to fess up first. Amber?

Amber: Ryan…it's all a fabrication.

Chord: [trying not to frown] I was trying to help her out of wardrobe…well, not like that I mean…

Amber: he was being my friend

Chord: yes.

Ryan:[laughing] look at you two! Adoreable! Stop shitting yourselves. I ship it!

Amber: excuse me?

Ryan: This is what Glee needs. I can see it now…"Samcedes is the real thing". You two are perfect.

Amber: but we're not….

Ryan: oh yes you are. Rileystreet is as real samcedes and Amber, your nest 6 solos oh and Chord, your new contract as a regular.

Chord: [dropping his mouth] sir….

Amber: solos?

Ryan: don't think I don't appreciate a goldmine when I see it. You two are together as far as I know and that's that. Now go make out in public and hold hands.

Amber: but

Ryan: you can go now. Chord, I'm going to need you to come by during lunch. Your contract will be ready….

Chord was speechless. Amber looked at him and the two walked out.

Amber: what just happened?

Chord: I think Ryan married us

Amber: 6 solos?

Chord: a contract as a regular….

Amber: holy

Chord: shit balls.

Amber: what do we do?

Chord: well, I cant do it. I can't do that to you. I'll just tell Ryan I won't sign

Amber: [thinking] no, Chord. Wait. You deserve this contract. You're a great sam evans and I'll be damned if you don't sign that contract

Chord: so what are you saying?

Amber: I'm saying…maybe we should take a stroll on Melrose, and get noticed…together….

Chord:[his heart racing] are you sure about this?

Amber: [sighs] yes. We're good actors after all. [winking]

Chord smiled and realized that maybe the game wasn't over for him just yet.


	20. The Amber Games  3

enjoy! more to come in a few!

Chord: so we're doing this

Amber: no time like the present.

Chord: okay. So listen. See those guys over there?

Amber:[looking across the street she spies 3 guys crouching behind bushes] yeah….

Chord: Papparazzi

Amber: how did you know?

Chord: After a while you know where they lurk

Amber: Well, that's kinda sad.

Chord: yeah. Tell me about it.

Amber: So….what do we do.

Chord: Well, let's have lunch.

The two sit in a table for two outside of a restaurant in LA and wait for the waiter to serve them. Unlike most days when they try to have normal lives, they aren't incognito…purposely

Waiter: Hello and welcome to Nora's Trattoria. Would you like to hear today's specials?

Chord: [winking at amber] oh. Umm no. we're okay actually. I'll have the fetuccini alfredo. Honey? The usual?

Amber: yeah baby. You know what I like

Chord: [smiling and dying inside] she'll have the scampi. Just the noodles. No Shrimp. I'm allergic and then I won't be able to kiss those lips for a whole day. You know what I mean?

Amber: [trying not too laugh and opening her eyes widely] He can't live a day with some of this!

Waiter: [feeling a bit uncomfortable looked away from his pad to finally realize who was sitting in front of him] OH MY GOD! You're…you…and you!

Chord: [laughing] fan of the show?

Waiter: yes! But wait! [to amber] I could have sworn you were dating Kevin Mchale?

Amber: [smiling] we're good friends.

Waiter: oh. OH! Oh my god! You two are dating? [pointing to the two of them]

Chord: Can you keep a secret?

Waiter: I LIVE for secrets!

Chord: we've been dating for about 6 months now. Secretly. We really don't want anyone to know.

Waiter: [pretending to seal his lips] secret is safe with me. I'll go get your orders!

The waiter ran inside the restaurant and started giggling with the hostess.

Amber: what a liar!

Chord: yep

Amber: why would he do that after he said he wouldn't

Chord: This is Hollywood, babe

Amber: don't babe me

Chord: [reaching for her hand] Actually, I believe I can babe you all I want

Amber: [giving Chord a dirty look] just remember I'm only doing this because we're friends and I wanted you to get that contract.

Chord[ bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it] yes and I am forever in debt

Amber: chord! Stop being weird

Chord: what? It has to be as real as possible. So stop pouting. Look like you want me sheesh.

Amber: I hate you.

Chord: that's not what you said last night bow chicka bow bow

Amber: [laughing] you're insane

Chord: there's the laugh I missed.

Amber: this doesn't change…anything.

Chord: okay.

Amber: I mean it.

Chord: I know.

Amber: anything.

Chord: yeah, I heard you the first time.

Amber: good.

Chord: so, about your date with Darren tonight

Amber: [almost spitting out her water] he told you?

Chord: well yeah, he has a personal vendetta against me now and I think he will be rubbing your little romance in for as long as he can.

Amber: there is no romance

Chord: [interested] oh?

Amber: I'm not going to tell you more, chord.

Chord: oh come on. We're friends right.

Amber: yes. But you and I…we almost….and I can't mess it up anymore.

Chord: Amber, we're friends.

Amber: It's just a date. We made a bet that if the patriots won, he'd take me out on a date

Chord: but they lost.

Amber: yep

Chord: so….I'm not following

Amber: I felt bad. He helped me out with…stuff and I owe him

Chord: so it's a pity date

Amber: no!

Chord: yeah cuz that's what the guy wants. Don't string him along

Amber: look who's talking!

Chord: [sigh] you're right, I'm sorry. Way out of line. Listen, we have to be convincing or Ryan will kill us.

Amber: fine.

Chord: so…have you kissed him?

Amber: CHORD!

Chord: what?

Amber: I'm talking about Darren anymore

Chord: are you attracted to him? Just answer me this

Amber: [breathing in] yes. Okay? I think Darren is really cute.

Chord:[his heart sinking] oh. [playing with his napkin]

Amber: chord, don't do this please.

Chord: No, I'm fine.

Amber: you and I, we didn't work out. I get it. Stop making this harder than it should be, ok?

Chord: [looking away from amber, because looking at her hurt too much] okay.

Amber: uh oh

Chord: what?

Amber: reporter

Chord: shit.

Amber: just be cool.

Chord:[fidgeting in his chair] okay. Follow my lead

The reporter approached the two "love birds"

Reporter: chord! Amber! Two mintutes? Please! You won't regret it!

Chord: [smiling] well we'd love to but the two of us are kinda busy right now.

The reporter looked over at Amber.

Reporter: Amber! Huge fan! Just two minutes. Please?

Amber: where are you from?

Reporter: tmz

Amber: okay, you have my attention.

Reporter: [smiling] are you two here on a date

Chord: yes.

Amber: [shooting chord a look and sighing] yes, we're here on a date and we'd appreciate it if we were left alone after this. No photographers, nothing.

Reporter: agreed

They both nodded

Reporter: so last time we saw you two, you both denied being in a relationship. Change of heart?

Chord: No. we wanted to keep things quiet for a while.

Reporter: but why?

Amber: well, we didn't want to be interrupted while having lunch on our day off.

Reporter: [not feeling sorry] sorry

Chord: it's cool. You have a minute and 30 seconds left.

Reporter: so when did you two become an item?

Chord: a while ago.

Reporter: how far back?

Amber: don't answer that baby [to chord and winking]

Reporter: fair enough. Amber? How does it feel to snag one of the hottest men that were on the market

Amber: [opening her mouth to talk ]

Chord: I think the questions is how does it feel for me, to snag one of the sexiest females in holly wood

Amber looked at chord, she didn't expect that.

Reporter: juicy! Yes do tell!

Chord: Well, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Amber's beautiful, smart, talented, and a great friend as well as partner in crime. [smiling at Amber and the reporter]

Reporter: what is your favorite thing about Amber?

Chord: Everything. I read your article about me not dating girls like Amber and I found it to be very disrespectful. She's the most amazing girl I have ever met. Any guy would be lucky to be with her. Why she chose me is a mystery to me. But to answer your question more specifically, it would have to be her eyes and her legs. [looking over to amber who was turning all shades of red]

Reporter: and when did you two realize you had a thing for eachother?

Chord: well, for me I think it was when I started working closer with her filming our last episode of glee last season. I was instantly attracted but I denied my feelings. I was too shy I guess and I didn't feel good enough.

Reporter: good enough?

Chord: yeah. Girls in my past have messed with my head real good and I'm not the nicest guy in the world you know so why would a girl like Amber like a guy like me? [laughing nervously]

Reporter: you two are adorable!

Amber: that's not true [she finally spoke up]

Reporter: you're not adorable?

Amber: no. I mean yes. I mean that's not what I was talking about. Chord is one of the nicest guys I know. He's just really hard on himself and really modest which is crazy because he's pretty great. [her voice started to trail off]

The two looked at eachother

Chord:[smiling] well, I think our two minutes are up.

Reporter: one last question!

Amber: one more

Reporter: are you two in love?

Chord: [stopped short. He felt a lump form a throat] I think I'll answer that by saying I like what we have right now and I can definitely see myself fall in love with Amber riley…if she'd let me.

Amber didn't stop looking at chord.

Reporter: amber?

Amber: ummm…you'll have to excuse me….

Amber got up and walked over to the bathroom.

The reporter looked at chord

Chord: I think I just scared her away! [laughing]

Reporter: She's just nervous. Good luck Chord. Oh and we really are sorry for that article.

Chord: [smiling] thanks.

He sat there waiting for Amber and their food. His phone buzzed. He took it out. It was harry.

"_A date with Amber huh? Boy you don't play! 5 points for you"_

Chord: how did he? [looking around] LIKE A NINJA!


	21. The Amber Games  4

Harry got up from his seat in the icecream shop across the street from Nora's trattoria. He made his way back to the studio. He smiled at the thought of Chord actually getting Amber to go on a date with him. He secretly wanted Chord to win. Not because he hated Mark and Darren but because he knew that those two wanted eachother. He picked up his phone and dialed.

Harry: Lea? Hey girl.

Lea: hey harry so what do you got?

Harry: a date. Nora's

Lea: fancy!

Harry: yep.

Lea: are you sure it was a date?

Harry: come on, are you denying my amazing spying skills?

Lea: [laughing] okay okay. So Chord scores the first 5 points.

Harry: yep. Add it to the scoreboard.

Lea: okay. I'll see you back on set.

Harry: bye Lea

The two hung up. Harry kept walking.

Meanwhile in the studio

Cory: 5 points? Already?

Lea: yep

Cory: that's ridiculous

Lea: are you really that shocked? We all know Chord's gonna win

Cory: we don't know that yet

Lea: please. That boy has more game then all of you put together. Except for maybe Kevin.

Cory: Lea. Please. I'm trying to think.

Lea: what bit you in the ass?

Cory: NOTHING! Ok? Just shut up for one minute!

Lea: Cory Montieth. You take that back right now. Don't you ever yell at me again.

Cory: [breathing in] sorry. I didn't mean to yell.

Lea: Is this about Mark? You want him to win?

Cory: not exactly

Lea: well?

Cory: If I entered the games, do you think I'd stand a chance?

Lea: [stared at Cory blankly for a while minute and bursted out laughing]

Cory: you're a bitch

Lea: no no! Cory! Sorry. Okay [trying not to laugh] ok. I'm serious now.

Cory: [sighing] It was a stupid question

Lea: if you wanted to play, why didn't you?

Cory: because I would lose

Lea: you really don't know that Cor I mean you and amber get along great, your cute….

Cory: Remember that interview with seventeen? Last year?

Lea: yeah

Cory: who was my celebrity crush?

Lea: Amber…

Cory: yeah. Do you think she took that seriously? She laughed it off. Like "oh cory! You're so cute". I don't want to be cute anymore.

Lea: so don't be

Cory: huh?

Lea: don't be cute anymore. Show her there's more to you.

Cory: But I'm not even in the games

Lea: so how funny would it be that the guy who isn't even in the games…ends up getting the girl?

Cory: I'm listening.

Lea: Cory my darling. If I help you, you can't tell Kevin.

Cory: not a word

Dianna enters the room

Dianna: I smell scheming

Lea: its my new perfume

Dianna: essence of scheme?

Lea: ha ha

Dianna: cory?

Cory: why does everything have to be a scheme for you Di? We're just hanging out.

Dianna: you're a terrible liar

Cory: well I gotta go. Lea?

Dianna: lea? Stay.

Lea" [looking at Cory] I'll meet you in a little bit.

Cory leaves and Lea sits around flashing a huge smile

Dianna: why are you so happy?

Lea: because I'm always happy.

Dianna: what's crazy up to?

Lea: relax! Nothing. Did you highlight your hair? Its looks ravishing

Dianna: flattery won't get you anywhere this time.

Lea: Di, I swear. Nothing is up.

They're phone buzzes.

"hey guys. Emergency celebratory meeting"

It was Ryan

Dianna: celebratory meeting? Did you get your own spin off? The Rachel Berry show?

Lea: oh shut up. This is has nothing to do with me this time.

Dianna: oh?

Lea: Let's go.

The two girls leave anticipating the emergency meeting.

The whole cast and crew is sitting in the conference room and two cast members are missing.

Ryan: [to Kevin] Kevin, where's Amber?

Kevin: how should I know? We aint married!….yet! [laughing]

Harry: those two should be here soon. [smiling]

Mark, kevin, Darren, and cory show him a look.

Harry shrugged.

Cory: they both went out for lunch.

Darren: what?

Ryan: fantastic! Okay. Well, let's wait a few more minutes

Everyone talked amongst themselves. In a crowd of voices you could hear different questions

"do you think we're getting another guest star?"

"please be Streisand"

"maybe its season 4 stuff?"

"probably new scripts"

"nationals spoilers"

Chord and Amber walk in and Ryan stands up

Ryan: well, how nice of you two join us.

Amber: sorry ryan, we were off set.

Chord: having lunch….

Darren looked like he wanted to kill Chord and Mark was trying to hide his rage. Cory looked at the table trying not to make eye contact. Kevin smiled.

Ryan: yes so I hear. Please sit.

Chord and Amber sit next to eachother but Amber moves her chair slightly

Chord frowns and tried to pay attention to Ryan

Ryan: well we have two reasons to celebrate…well three actually. [smirking] first of I wanted to thank you all for pulling together a great season so far! Our ratings have sky rocketed! You're the best cast and crew a producer could ever ask for. And now down to business. First reason to celebrate, we have decided to make Chord a regular cast member!

Everyone smiled and congratulated Chord. Although they had all planned to lock him in the basement at some point, there was a charm to the young man that made them all friends, regardless of how he tried to steal their girl away.

Chord smiled and blushed. He looked over to Amber who was still not looking at him and sitting at a distance. He couldn't help but frown.

Ryan: And next I want to congratulate Amber. After looking at the I-tunes charts, we have realized that Amber is an amazing asset to the show.

Kevin: amen!

Ryan: [laughing] so we are going to make sure she gets more solos. We added 6 more to her contract but I'm pretty sure that will be a higher number once our ratings come in.

Darren: what about duets?

Dianna: yes, what about duets? [eagerly]

Ryan: Well, interesting you should ask. Amber and Naya have an amazing vocal chemistry as do Amber and Chord. I'd like to hear suggestions as to who else she should duet with?

Darren: blaine

Dianna: blaine? Really? Why would they have a reason for a duet?

Darren: to…sing to…kurt….right Chris?

Chris: umm…sure?

Dianna: that's ridiculous she should sing with Quinn

Jenna: your voices are too different.

Dianna: so? Her and Chord have different voices. They mesh pretty well.

Cory: yeah but why would Quinn sing with Mercedes?

Dianna: oh that's easy because they're best friends! Oh wait, we completely wrote that out!

Dianna sat back and crossed her arms, frustrated.

Ryan: dianna…

Kevin: well, it's sorta kinda true.

Ryan: we didn't write off the friendship.

Amber: [finallys peaking] you did Ryan. I mean there's no mention of it and the gleeks really want to see more of it.

Dianna smiled. She could always count on her friend.

Ryan: well, then I'll consider it. Maybe we can meet. You, di, and I? just let me get through this regionals episode and we'll talk.

Dianna: [smiling] you have no idea how happy you just made me

Kevin: did you cream yourself a little?

Dianna: eww! Shut up!

Kevin: [laughing] well if she gets a duet, I want one too

Darren: ditto

Cory: Finn's never dueted with Mercedes

Ryan: ok ok whoa….how bout this. If you can all write me a small paragraph as to why Mercedes and your character should duet, I might consider it. Except for you Dianna, that shit's cannon!

Everyone laughed.

Ryan: and now to our final piece of news. Amber and Chord have an announcement to make!

Chord: [looking up] umm…we do?

Ryan: yes. Go on.

Amber: Ryan…

Ryan: go on.

Amber: but we…

Ryan: as real as possible.

Amber: [sighing and looking at Chord] oh god. [laughing nervously] well chord and I….

Chord: we're

Amber: sorta

Chord: we're dating.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

Ryan: that was good but not convincing enough.

Amber and chord looked at Ryan

Ryan: Here's the deal glee kids. These two. They're dating. I don't care what the truth is but we have to convince them [pointing out the window] they are. Understood?

Lea: soooo….you want us to help promote rileystreet?

Ryan: Lea, I can always count on you to make sense of my words.

Lea: so if I happen to tweet this….

Ryan: I might give you a raise! [wink]

Lea pulls out her i-phone

Chord and Amber sat there in complete shock.

Mark: so let me get this straight. Chord gets to kiss Amber…for no reason?

Ryan: oh there's reasons and he gets to kiss her on set anyway.

Darren: but they're not really dating.

Amber: no. Darren, we're not.

Chord: [looked at Amber hurt] it's all fake.

Kevin: for how long?

Ryan: for as long as the media has a hard on for them

Cory: you couldn't hook Finn up with Mercedes?

Lea: cory!

Cory: what?

The room starts talking amongst themselves.

Amber and chord sit there quietly and Chord takes the chance to talk to Amber

Chord: please don't shut me out.

Amber: you meant all those things didn't you?

Chord: Amber…I just I was caught off guard.

Amber: you still can't admit to liking me

Chord: that's not true. I like you a crazy amount

Amber: so what the heck Chord?

Chord: I'm messed up. My brain doesn't function sometimes. Especially around you.

Amber: oh great.

Chord: I meant that as a compliment.

Amber: This messes everything up.

Chord: why? Why can't we just go back to what we were

Amber: because I need some sort of resolution. Not just a maybe or a "lets cuddle tonight" and tomorrow we're back to being friends.

Chord: I don't want that either.

Amber: [looking at Chord] listen, I have a million and one things going on in here [pointing to her head] I don't need a million and TWO

Chord: so what are you saying

Amber: I'm saying if you really want this to happen, you have to work for it. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to make a move. If you don't make one and I happen to go out on a date with Darren for example, you can't get mad.

Chord: [sadly] I know.

Amber: so figure it out.

Chord: what about Darren?

Amber: I can't answer that question. I'm going to hang out with him because I want to. I like him, Chord. He's nice to me.

Chord: if you fall for him….

Amber: don't…just figure out what's in there [pointing to his head] I'm still here. I just don't know for how long.

Ryan: okay guys. This meeting is over. Rileystreet? Work on it!

Chord and Amber smiled and nodded. Chord left looking back at Amber and Darren stood behind.

Darren: so…our date is …cancelled. Yes?

Amber: no.

Darren: no?

Amber: you know something D, you're the only person in my life right now that clears my head. I don't have to worry about anything. No questions. Nothing is pressured. Just good old fun.

Darren: [smiling] I told you, I'm a catch

Amber: [laughing] don't flatter yourself!

Darren: so I guess we can't go anywhere that can blow your rileystreet cover.

Amber: we can always MAKE icecream

Darren: [laughing] how.

Amber: youtube duh!

Darren: what kind of icecream are we making

Amber: I like to call it "the Darren".

Darren: what's in the Darren?

Amber: peanut butter muffins.

Darren: Peanut butter muffins…hmmm…

Amber: so, you're down?

Darren: you had me at peanut butter muffins.

The two laughed.

Amber: I gotta go. I have a scene to shoot. See you later, ok ?

Darren: ok.

Amber walked away and Darren got a text

_"**a date with Amber. 5 points. Oh and I saw that flirting…2 more points. Still a little too lame. But at least you're ahead of the game!" **_

It was harry.

Darren: harry? [looking around] what the?


	22. The Amber Games 5

Amber is getting all her stuff ready to meet Darren outside.

Chord: hey

Amber: hey

Chord: so this is it huh. You're going on your little date.

Amber: [feeling guilty] Chord, don't do this.

Chord: no. I came to give you my blessings.

Amber: Chord, stop acting like this is some movie.

Chord: I mean it Amber, I want you to have fun. You need it. You're always so stressed and there's always something going on. You need to clear your head.

Amber: [smiling] thank you. You too

Chord: me too?

Amber: yeah, you need to clear your head too.

Chord: oh. Well me and Mark are going to drive around tonight, maybe catch a movie. I think it might help.

Amber: [smiling. She put her hand on Chord's cheek and he looked at her with his big green eyes] promise me, you'll figure things out, soon.

Chord: why? [melting]

Amber: because I don't know how much longer I can be in the same room as you and not one to do one of two things: 1. Punch you or 2. Kiss you.

Chord: I understand.

Amber: good. [putting her bag on her shoulder] Have fun, chord.

Chord: you too.

Amber left and chord stood there. She wanted him to work for her but what she didn't know was that he was already starting the process. His phone buzzed. It was Harry

_"**subtle glances, cupping the cheek. I smell a love story brotha! 4 points for you you're in the lead! Don't fuck it up!" **_

Chord:[reading] okay this is just getting creepy

Amber walked over to Darren and he shot her a huge smile.

Darren: ready?

Amber: yep!

The two got into the car.

Amber: I'm so excited. I'm pretty sure we're going to end up making muffin soup but who cares

Darren: [laughing] muffin soup…now there's a winning product

Amber: [laughing] thanks for doing this Darren. I know its hard to admit my team is better than yours.

Darren: oh yeah! Sure!

The two spend the whole ride to her apartment laughing. Darren parks his car and they make their way into the complex

Darren: so a duet with Dianna?

Amber: I know, right? She's so happy!

Darren: I for one am happy too. Its about time Quinncedes gets some camera time.

Amber: yeah, my princess Di was excited. [opening her doors]

Chewie ran to the two of them

Darren: it's the chewster! Down boy, you might now like me after I try to poison mommy with muffin soup

Amber: have some confidence!

Darren: hey! You said it!

The two laugh and Amber pulls out her lap top. She hands it over to Darren

Amber: okay you search, I'll get the ingredients ready

Darren: [sitting down] okay… how to make icecream….there we go.

[looking at the video]

Darren: we're gonna fail

Amber: stop!

Darren: okay I think I got this. Let's make the muffins first.

Amber: oh my god! I forgot to tell you!

Darren: what?

Amber ran to her living room and ran back holding a dvd

Amber: TA DA!

Darren: as if I couldn't love you more! DEATHLY HOLLOWS!

Amber: BLU RAY BABY!

Darren: is this a harry potter night?

Amber: oh! It's a harry potter night!

Together: RIDDIKULUS!

They laughed

Amber: so Muffin man, are you ready to be amazed by my amazing baking skills

Darren: that this amazing muffin man showed you, right?

Amber: [laughing] yes.

Darren: okay go for it. I shall watch while I sip my martini.

Amber: you're too much.

Amber starts mixing the ingredients for the muffins.

Amber: is that enough peanut butter

Darren: there's never too much. Keep spooning girl!

Amber rolled her eyes. She was having the time of her life. Nothing could possibly ruin this right now.

Darren: you mix like a girl!

Amber: I beg your pardon!

Amber threw flour at Darren

Darren: oh. Yeah, real nice. Mature, Amber riley. You know I just had this sent to the cleaners [he grabbed some flour and threw it at Amber]

Amber: oh my god! You're the worst!

The two ended up in a wicked food battle. Amber throwing eggs, Darren throwing sugar. The two were at it for a good 15 minutes when Amber almost tripped on the yolk and Darren caught her arm.

Darren: here I got you!

[Darren laughed trying to help Amber up]

Amber: look what you did to my kitchen

Darren: I'll just have to stay longer to clean up.[he said inching up]

Amber: Darren….

Darren: Amber

Amber: [smiling bashfully] stop that

Darren: [laughing] what?

Amber: stop doing that.

Darren: I don't know what you're talking about [cleaning the flour off her face]

Amber: stop being so charming.

Darren: why?

Amber: because….

Darren: because….

Amber: we can't….

Darren: again…why?

Amber: because it will ruin everything good we have.

Darren: [still holding her arm] it doesn't have to.

Amber: [looking at Darren's bright eyes. She liked her friend but what about Chord…] I should clean up

Darren: don't

Amber: this is….

Darren: perfect

Amber: [laughing nervously] Darren

Darren: Amber…[he cupped her left cheek] just one….

Amber: kiss?

Darren: just one

Amber: it will ruin….

Darren: nothing

He moved in and kissed his friend. He held the kiss for a solid two minutes before she pulled away.

Amber: Darren!

Darren: what?

Amber: you kissed me!

Darren: you kissed me back!

Amber: oh my god.

Amber walked to her couch and sat down.

Amber: you were the only person to not confused the hell out of me. You had to kiss me

Darren: so you liked it?

Amber: DARREN!

Darren: what? I'm sorry. I like you okay? I didn't even know about my feelings until like last week. Its crazy like one minute everything is hazy and the next things make perfect sense.

Amber: Darren, stop please

Darren: at least I know how I feel and I can make you happy, amber

Amber: I'm not denying that

Darren: you're not

Amber: no. you make me really happy. That's not the problem

Darren: so?

Amber: I don't like you like that D.

Darren: [not phased] I can change that.

Amber: I can't

Darren: okay. That's fine. For now.

Amber: D!

Darren: I mean it Amber. Nothing will change. Let's make that icecream.

Amber: you're not going to be all weird about this?

Darren: and ruin what I have with you?

Amber: so….

Darren: so we bake, we make icecream, we watch harry potter, we fangirl and I go home. You think about me and that kiss. I continue being your friend and one day you'll see I'm better for you then surfer boy

Amber: Darren….

Darren: I won't mention it again. I think I smell peanutbutter muffins!

Amber stood back and watched her friend act like nothing ever happened. She was a mix of shocked, overwhelmed and guilty. What the heck? She felt guilty? She was havin a hard time understanding she was feeling guilty for 1. Missing Chord and Darren's advances…kind of…

Amber went to finish the muffins with Darren and hoped her mind would clear soon. She hated being "that girl"


	23. The Amber Games  6

Amber rolled around in her bed. Her head was killing her and she did not want to get up. Her alarm clock kept going off and she threw it across the room. She tried to go back to bed but it was almost impossible with the sun peaking through the blinds. She sat up, stretched and put on her hello kitty slippers. She put her purple robe on and made her way to her bathroom that was in her bedroom. Her shower was running….

Amber: holy shit

Amber quickly closed her bathroom door and stood outside the door panting heavily

Amber: what the hell?

She grabbed her head. She didn't remember much from last night except she ended up having a few drinks with Darren and collapsing? She wasn't sure. Was Darren in her shower? She breathed in and knocked on the door.

She heard a male voice distorted by the running water.

"Amber? Come in. it's okay babe"

Ambers eyes widened. She tried to relax and she would have an explanation from Darren soon. She opened the door and standing before was a wet, half naked, wearing nothing but a towel, Chord Overstreet. Her heart dropped and if she didn't know better, she was going to collapse right then and there.

Amber: [covered her eyes] Chhh ….

Chord:[laughing] baby! It's okay. I'm wearing a towel. Since when are you so shy anyway?

Amber: I'm so confused

Chord: you don't remember anything?

Amber: uhhh no

Chord: wow. Well that's a shame because I rocked your world. If you don't remember, your neighbors sure did.

Amber: [completely shocked] WHAT?

Chord: Amber. Relax, baby. Get ready, we have to get going .

Chord left the bathroom and went into her bedroom and started to get dressed. Amber closed the door and started hyperventilating.

Amber: okay! Okay! Calm down. What the hell is going on. Come on Amber. You didn't get trashed. It was wine! Wine! What the hell?

She breathed in, washed her face and teeth and made her way out of her room.

She walked into the kitchen where Chord was sitting reading the paper. All of a sudden she hears another voice.

"I hope you like them scrambled" It was Darren's voice. Clear as day

Amber: Darren?

Darren: hey beautiful! I made you scrambled eggs and sausage. Sounds good?

Darren went up to kiss amber and she tepped back

Darren: what's wrong beautiful?

Amber: Darren, what the hell is going on?

Darren: just sit and have breakfast, you had a rough night.

Amber was extremely uncomfortable. She felt the need for fresh air. Her chest was tightening and she marched outside the apartment. Coming towards her was Mark.

Amber: Mark! Thank God! I need your help!

Mark smiled and grabbed Amber by her waist. He pulled her in and whispered to her

Mark: I can get used to seeing you every morning.

Chewie was on his leash and Mark was holding him. Amber froze in his arms.

Amber: Mark?

Mark: yeah babe, I walked Chew. Now give me some lovin'

Mark pulled her in closer and kissed her hard biting her bottom lip

Mark: mmm let's go inside.

Amber: [frozen] wait. I…what is going on?

Mark: you're dreaming

Amber: what?

Mark: you're dreaming.

Amber: [grabbing her head] I'm so confused

Mark: I'll see you inside baby. Don't keep me waiting. [mark winked at her]

Amber stood outside her door and waited for a solid minute before making her way back inside. She walked inside and there was no one there. Suddenly she heard another voice.

Cory: hey darling, I'm going to go get the kids. My mom says they were restless all night. Guess we're going to have cut our anniversary day short.

Amber: Cory? Anniversary day?

Cory: I know honey. I'm sorry. I promise next month we'll take a day off and maybe convince Dianna to watch the kids. I love you [he kissed Amber and left]

Amber stood in the middle of her living room.

Amber: wake up wake up wake up!

Her phone rang

Amber: hello?

Kevin: hey dollface.

Amber: kevin?

Kevin: yeah?

Amber: I'm freaking out.

Kevin: I just went to the store to get orange juice. Relax. I know your separation anxiety gets bad. Just relax.

Amber: Kevin I'm a little confused.

Kevin: dollface. Who's the love of your life?

Amber: what?

Kevin: you're the best fiancé in the world and I'm here for you okay? I'll see you in 15 mins.

Amber: [hanging up] I need to wake up right now. RIGHT NOW! [she smacked her face, pinched her arm and she heard an alarm clock in the distance]

Amber tossed and turned and finally awoke, happy that it was all some crazy dream.

Amber: oh my god. [she grabbed her head. It was still throbbing]

She had a few drinks with Darren and she was done for the night.

She put her purple robe on and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face and walked into the kitchen. Standing in front of her stove was a familiar face.

Darren: [smiling] hey beautiful! I hope you like scrambled!

Amber grabbed onto her counter. She was going to be sick.


	24. The Amber Games 7

and so the plot thickens:

Amber smacked herself, pinched herself.

Amber: wake up wake up!

Darren approached her, putting the spatula in his hand dow.

Darren: Amber? Are you alright?

Amber: fine! Just trying to wake up, that's all

Darren opened his eyes wide and massaged her left arm.

Amber: so what? Are we married? Do we have kids? Did we have sex? Or do we live together?

Darren: ummm I'll go for E. none of the above? At least not yet.

Amber: oh my god! Wake up wake up!

Darren: relax Amber. Here. Sit. [he took his friend by the hand and had her sit on her couch]

Amber: [hyperventilating] Did we sleep together?

Darren: you want to know if we had sex?

Amber: yes.

Darren: [laughing] no

Amber: what's so funny?

Darren: what kind of guy do you think I am Amber?

Amber: well you're here in my kitchen!

Darren: I've slept over before!

Amber: yeah but you kissed me

Darren: and you kissed me back, don't forget that.

Amber: [grabbing her head] oh my god. What happened between us.

Darren: [holding his hands up] Amber! I was a gentleman, I swear! I would never take advantage.

Amber: [breathing in] where did you sleep?

Darren: on the recliner!

Amber: [sighing] really?

Darren: yes! What has gotten into you?

Amber: nothing. I…I need a shower.

Darren: Amber! Wait! Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?

Amber: I'm fine,D. Last night. Shouldn't have happened.

Darren: what part?

Amber: all of it.

Darren: I don't believe you.

Amber: we're friends, D. good friends.

Darren: good friends make the best couples but I'm not pushing anything. I want to be your friend. That's all. I promised I wouldn't bring up the kiss, so why are you?

Amber: because my head is all messed up! I just…can you please …leave? Please? I'll call you later?

Darren: [sadly] yeah. That's fine. Just, I don't want to lose you. Ok?

Darren got his jacket and left. Amber locked the door behind him.

She was a mess. She went into her shower for an hour, standing in the running water.

Amber: what are you doing? [to herself] He's your friend! What about Chord? And what the hell was that dream? Are you crazy? Marrying Cory? Girl, you need a spa day!

She got out of her shower and walked into the room and laid on her bed. Her phone rang.

She picked it up.

Amber: hello?

Mark: hey

Amber: hey Mark

Mark: so listen, you are talking to the man right now.

Amber: is that right? [trying to erase the images of her dream]

Mark: I got us advanced screening tickets to the Avengers

Amber: shut up!

Mark: no lie

Amber: how?

Mark: well, I know a guy that knows a guy that knows another guy!

Amber: oh my god! You know how badly I want to see that movie.

Mark: duh! I remember you fangirling during the trailer

Amber: oh my god mark! Are you sure you want to take me?

Mark: you're the only person I know that would be able to appreciate the geek in me.

Amber: [laughing] I need this like I need air. I've been so stressed!

Mark: guy troubles?

Amber: ding, ding, ding!

Mark: [laughing] go to your door.

Amber: why?

Mark: just do it!

Amber: [walking towards her door and opening it] mark!

Mark: I was you know, in the neighborhood.

Amber: [hugging him] I need a friend so bad, you have no idea.

Mark: well, I know how chicks like to pig out when they spill their feelings so I got you another surprise.

Amber: [curious] okkkk

Mark: open your hands.

Amber: [put her hands out] ok

Mark: close your eyes.

Amber: [closing her eyes] don't tickle me, I swear I'll put you in a choke hold.

Mark: [laughing and putting a ziplock bag in her hand] open them

Amber: [amber opened her eyes] MARK! Purple skittles?

Mark: your favorite!

Amber: how?

Mark: it took hours of concentration and about 50 bags of skittles! [laughing]

Amber: but, why?

Mark: because I know you've been going through a tough time. You're all stressed. I can see it. I just wanted to cheer you up.

Amber: thanks Mark.

Mark: but you have to share or else they're mine! [laughing]

Amber: deal.

Mark: how bout you get dressed and I take your for a ride before we go shoot the regionals episode?

Amber: fresh air. That's what I need.

Mark: I'll wait here. [he sat on her couch in the living room and waited for his friend]

His phone buzzed. A text from Harry

_"**creativity AND a date? That's 10 points! Not too bad for a rookie!"**_

Mark: what? Did he wire the place?

Mark looked around

Mark: freaaakkkyy!

He sat back and waited.


	25. The Amber Games 8

Amber and Mark walked into the studio.

Amber: thanks for the drive. I really needed it. You're a great friend Mark .

Mark: [smiling] anytime girl. I got your back.

Amber: [laughing] thanks. I'm needed in wardrobe. I'll see you later.

Mark: okay!

Mark smiled and went to wardrobe and makeup. Chord was already there looking uneasy.

Chord: hey, man.

Mark: hey. [sitting down next to him waiting for his turn]

Chord: did you see her?

Mark: Amber?

Chord: yes.

Mark: yes.

Chord: how is she?

Mark: stressed.

Chord: Did she mention Darren at all?

Mark: If I tell you, you can't let your emotions take the best of you Chord. Not during work at least. Her birthday is next weekend and so is yours. Let's try not to add to the stress.

Chord: that bad

Mark: just promise me you won't freak out.

Chord: go.

Mark: he kissed her.

Chord: he's dead. [getting up]

Mark: DUDE!

Chord: no way dude, not my girl.

Mark: umm she's not your girl, chord. Sorry.

Chord: yeah? Well she should be.

Mark: why? What makes you better than all of us?

Chord: its not that Mark. Listen. Ughh! You're my bro, right? Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. You're a great guy but Amber…why did you have to like Amber? She's my girl!

Chord sat back down and grabbed his head.

Mark: oh my god dude

Chord: what?

Mark: you love her

Chord: no. I just really like her. I've never felt this way before about another woman….

Mark: you love her.

Chord: shut up.

Mark: you want to marry her.

Chord: shut up

Mark: have beautiful babies.

Chord: Mark….

Mark: I can be the God father

Chord: stop

Mark: maybe the best man at the wedding

Chord: that's it im leaving.

Chord got up and started marching out

Mark: [shouting] what are you so afraid of anyway? This is why someone is going to steal her right under you. You're so chicken shit

Chord: [walking back] what did you say?

Mark: you're a chicken

Chord: say it again.

Mark: you, sir are a chicken!

Chord: you're an asshole!

Mark: takes one to know one bud.

Chord: I'm not fighting you.

Mark: fine.

Chord: you frustrate me!

Mark: you frustrate me! And you frustrate the hell out of Amber! She's not just any random girl you can mindfuck whenever you want. She's like wife material, you know

Chord: [speechless] so what the hell do I do

Mark: you grow a pair of balls.

Chord: thanks.

Mark: I mean it. What are you afraid of? Just tell me Chord.

Chord: I'm afraid she'll realize she's better than me and she'll leave me. She'll belittle me and treat me like I'm some dumb blonde actor….

Mark: are you serious?

Chord: yes.

Mark: Chord she's not a kid, she's not a teenager, she's not ….

Chord: don't say her name….

Mark: well, she's not _**her**_

Chord: but she's so much better than me.

Mar: I'll give you that. [pauses] no, I take that back. Listen, I want what's best for Amber. I'm not sold that you're that yet but you need to prove it to her, and me.

Chord: but don't you like her?

Mark: yeah.

Chord: so what? You're dropping out of the games.

Mark: no.

Chord: but ….

Mark: that would be too easy. You're going to work hard for this Chord Overstreet.

Chord got up and walked away. That was the second person to challenge him.

He walked over to the regionals set and Amber was already rehearsing. She looked perfect in her regionals outfit. Chord sat to watch her practice.

Ryan: Amber, are you ok?

Amber: I just didn't get enough sleep. Bad night.

Ryan: why don't you take five minutes then

Amber: no, ryan I got this. One more time.

Ryan: ZACH! One more time!

Amber: [singing stronger by Kelly Clarkson with Naya and Heather]

Ryan: harder! Come on girls, you need to get this right. You have 1 hour! Good! Harder! I need that turn to be perfect!

Amber: [turned one more time and this time felt a snap in her ankle] OWWWW! [she started hopping on one foot] holy shit!

Naya: crap! Amber! Are you alright?

Heather: We need some help over here!

Chord jumped up from his seat and flew to the stage

Chord: are you alright?

Amber: I lost my balance. I put my weight on this foot. I think I hurt my ankle.

Ryan: Is it broken?

Heather: I don't think so. I've seen broken ankles. I think she sprained it bad.

Naya: Amber go sit. Please.

Ryan: take 10 everyone. Amber I'll come back and check on you. Chord, watch her for me.

Chord put his arm around her and she put her weight on him. He helped her down the three steps and the two sat in the front row.

Amber: oh my gooodddddd! [she sat]

Chord: maybe we should go to an urgent care

Amber: are you kidding ? Ryan will kill me

Chord: fuck Ryan! What about your foot?

Amber: I'll be fine.

Chord: [getting up and kneeling down] let me see it.

Amber: it's fine chord!

Chord: just let me see it!

[he removed her flat and sock]

Amber: oww owww!

Chord: it's swollen! Amber, you can't dance on that foot. Please. Just let me take you home.

Amber: I can dance on this foot. And I had the grammy's to attend to. I need to wear heels.

Chord: why are you so stubborn?

Amber: why are you so impossible?

ChorD: you're going to be in pain and you wont heal in time for your birthday!

Amber: well I can't just not work. I have to do this scene.

Chord: at least elevate it. I'll go get ice.

Amber: Chord! I'm fine!

Chord: no! clearly, you're not!

Amber: ugh! You're sooo!

Chord: listen! I care about you and your foot. I don't care about the stupid scene or the stupid song. I don't want you uhurting yourself, ok?

Lea: [walking in] trouble in paradise

Amber: shut up lea

Lea: you two sound married, already.

Chord: she hurt her ankle

Lea: are you alright?

Amber: I'm fine! Chord's a drama queen!

Chord: [rolling his eyes] I just don't want her complaining when we're on the plane going to vegas and she can't wear her favorite heels!

Lea: okay you're totally married

Amber: oh my god. The two of you!

Lea: I'm just saying, you're birthday's in vegas, just get a little drunk, have a small ceremony, pop out a few kids and make me the godmother. Easy!

Chord: you and mark should get married.

Lea: huh?

Chord: nevermind. I'm getting ice.

Amber: I'm fine!

Chord: no you're not

Amber: you suck!

Chord: love you too! [walking away]

Lea: well, at least he's more vocal about his feelings now?

Amber: I hate you


	26. The Amber Games  9

Chord stared at the paper before him and his hand was shaking. He took out his phone and dialed his brother.

Nash: hey man what up

Chord: I can't do it

Nash: what are you talking about?

Chord: I can't. She's going to laugh at me.

Nash: I doubt it. Did you write it?

Chord: yes but what if it scares her away?

Nash: then that's her loss isn't it? I know amber…she won't be mean about it. Read me what you got.

Chord: [looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot]. Dear amber, I have trouble expressing my feelings sometimes because my mind gets so cluttered. I've been through the worst heartbreak and you were the only one who helped me put things in prespective. You helped me by making me laugh and letting me in your life. I'm honored to be your friend. Something amazing has happened. My heartbreak is no longer something that haunts me because my heart has been mended. What I feel for you is beyond a crush or a sexual, lustful push. Its so much more. What I feel for you is a lot like love. I love you amber riley. I can't stop thinking about you, my heart feels like its going to explode when I'm around you and I hate that you think I at some point was playing with your emotions. I hope one day you can return these feelings but for now, I'm happy just being able to see you everyday, hear your laugh, watch you perform, and seeing you as much as I can.

Nash: [breathing in] wow

Chord: yeah

Nash: so, this is serious stuff, are you sure you mean everything in that letter?

Chord: every single thing

Nash: so what are you going to do about the amber games?

Chord: I'm going to keep playing until she makes her choice

Nash: and what if she chooses darren?

Chord: then my heart gets broken, again

Nash: except this is the girl you love

Chord: thanks captain obvious

Nash: [laughing] just, make sure you're 100% about this. You're not used to serious relationships

Chord: I'm just tired of fooling around

Nash: just don't break her heart. This is amber….not just any girl

Chord: I've heard that many a times this week

Nash: good. So, how's her ankle?

Chord: its okay. She's doing better. I think she'll be fine by Saturday

Nash: so you're going

Chord: I have to

Nash: its vegas dude. Things happen in vegas….

Chord: and I will be responsible

Nash: so when are you giving her the letter?

Chord: Saturday, at her birthday party

Nash: is that a smart idea?

Chord: yes because if she doesn't want anything to do with me, at least I can say whatever happens in vegas stays in vegas [laughing]

Nash: and if she decides she loves you too, you guys can get married and give me some nieces and nephews

Chord: what is it with everyone suggesting marriage? I just had this epiphany about being in love….

Nash: actually mark had it and you finally gave in

Chord: shut up

Nash: so is he still in the games?

Chord: yep

Nash: why?

Chord: to see how bad and how hard I'm willing to work for it

Nash: and the answer?

Chord: I'm going to win and then I won't have to worry about anyone else. And hopefully I will win amber over

Nash: big steps little brother

Chord: yeah

He heard a knock on the door

Cory: chord? They need you on set.

Chord: I'll be right there! Hey man I gotta go

Nash: okay. I'll see ya later.

Chord: bye

He took the letter, folded it and put it in his pocket. Saturday would be the day everything would unfold and he never felt more ready

The day before:

Chord decided it was best for Amber to go home and after arguing over the issue, she finally obliged and he took her to her apartment.

Amber: [opening her door and look down] Chord?

Chord: [behind her, carrying her bag] hmmm?

Amber: you can come in, if you want.

Chord:[trying his hardest to hide a smile] I want to.

Amber: [opened her door and wobbled in] oww ow

Chord: here let me help you. Put your weight on me. [Amber followed his lead as he helped her sit on her couch.]

Amber: thanks, Chordy

Chord: [laughing and blushing]

Amber: what?

Chord: you haven't called me Chordy in a long time.

Amber: oh. Well, force of habit I guess.

Chord:[smiling] so, I can wrap your ankle, if you want. Heather showed before I left…

Amber: that be great. I should have an ace bandage. In the bathroom

Chord:[got up and walked towards his bathroom] where?

Amber: ummm medicine cabinet, top left, should be rolled up.

Chord: [from the bathroom] got it! [he walked over to her and knelt on her carpeted floor]

Amber: I hope you know what you're doing.

Chord: Dr. Overstreet here. No worried [laughing. He removed her sock and was worried to see her foot so swollen. He gently wrapped her ankle and clipped the bandage] There now, elevate it and keep it iced.

Amber: thanks Doc [smiling]

There it was. The smile that would be the death of him.

Chord:[looking away, hiding his blushing face] well, you know its all in a day of a hard working doctor. I'll get a bag of frozen veggies for you.

He walked to her fridge and opened her freezer. He pulled out a bag of peas and bought it back to his friend.

Amber: Thanks Chordy

Chord: you're welcome.

There was an awkward slice as Chord placed the bag on her ankle and helped her elevate her leg on her ottoman.

Amber: Chordy?

Chord: hmm?

Amber: I'm sorry

Chord: for?

Amber: giving you such a hard time, earlier, about my ankle.

Chord: [laughing] it's okay.

Amber: no, I mean it. You were trying to be a good friend and I should have been more sensitive.

Chord: it's okay Ambs.

Amber: oww!

Chord: oh my god did it hurt it? [his immediate instinct was to rub her ankle. He smiled looking at her toes] your toes are so cute. [did he really just say that?]

Amber: [laughing] well, you're the first to compliment my toes.

Chord: they are. They're so small and just really cute. [what was he doing]

Amber: [swallowing hard] uhh thanks Chordy.

Chord [realizing how uncomfortable the situation was getting, got up and made his way to her recliner] so, umm you're going to rest, right?

Amber: yes yes

Chord: good. So I guess I'll go then.

Amber: you can stay a little longer. I mean, if you want to.

Chord: [chord sat back down] I want to.

Amber: good. I have Jeopardy. On the wii

Chord: you'll kick my ass

Amber: you're probably right.

Chord: [laughing] okay. I'll set it up.

Amber: k.

Chord got up and started to set up Amber's game console. She couldn't help but stare at him and think how great he was. She tried her hardest to move her stare but it was almost impossible.

Chord: there. Got it.

Chord sat back down

Amber: you can sit next to me, I won't bite.

Chord: then I won't sit next to you. [laughing]

Amber: Chord! [she sorta missed his sexual innuendoes]

Chord: sorry! [getting up to sit next to his friend]

Amber: ready to have your ass kicked?

Chord: yeah, white flag and all.

Amber: [smiling] thanks for staying Chordy

Chord: oh, don't sweat it. I missed you.

Amber: chord, you see me everyday

Chord: [looking at her] but I don't get to really see you.

Amber: we're a fake couple, you get to see more than anyone else.

Chord: I like it better when its like this. Not fake. You know?

Amber: [smiling] yeah…

Chord: [staring at her] …

Amber: [looking at him] what?

Chord: nothing [ you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen]

Amber: well, stop staring at me, you're creeping me out [laughing]

Chord: sorry. I just, really missed you.

Amber: me too, Chordy. [she smiled and started the game. She was in good company but in no way ready to explore what her racing heart meant. Just a few days ago, Darren had put enough confusion in her head. She wasn't going to ruin having a good time with Chord with feelings]

Chord: I suck at this game.

Amber: so true, so sad!

Chord: [getting up] Can I use your bathroom?

Amber: really? Have we drifted that much? Go!

Chord: [smiling] I'll be right back.

Chord walked over to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He took out his phone. There were two texts from Harry. Most likely more points for driving Amber home but he really wasn't interested. He dialed his brother.

Nash: wow. Hey stranger.

Chord: hey

Nash: so you sleep over, you take all my beer, you swoon over a girl and then I have to pay a guy to get a call from you.

Chord: sorry Nash I've been so busy

Nash: With the amber games?

Chord: Mark told you

Nash: yes. I've gotta say, Kevin's a genius but you're all insane. If Amber ever finds out, she will disown all of you.

Chord: she won't…find out.

Nash: [laughing] so why the middle of the afternoon call?

Chord: a guy can't call his brother to tell him, he misses him?

Nash:[laughing] what do you want Chord.

Chord: I'm at Amber's

Nash: oooo scandalous!

Chord: shhh! No it's not like that!

Nash: why are you shushing me? Im on the phone. SHE CANT HEAR ME!

Chord: oh my god [whispering] shut up

Nash: alright alright, what do you want weirdo? Lessons in courtship?

Chord: no. I have a problem

Nash: is it…guy problems because I'm not going to have this conversation with you

Chord: NASH! Can you please! Focus!

Nash: you know she probably thinks you're taking a huge shit

Chord: ugh! I'm hanging up

Nash: NO! no! sorry. Go I'm all ears

Chord: I think…[breathing in] I think I love her.

Nash: Amber?

Chord: no chewie

Nash: scandalous!

Chord: NASH!

Nash: sorry! So tell her.

Chord: not that easy.

Nash: sure it is. March into her living room and burst into "wildthing" and scream out "baby I think I love youuu" and plant one right on her cheek.

Chord: why do I bother calling you

Nash: because I'm the only one that can clear your mind.

Chord: you're doing a bang up job right now

Nash: [breathing in] okay. Listen, I know how you suck with feelings and letting them known. So, why don't you write how you feel. BUT you have to be sure that you're writing from the heart

Chord: a letter

Nash: yes, a letter

Chord: that's not too bad of an idea

Nash: just give it to her when the time's right.

Chord: got it

Nash: so why are you over there anyway?

Chord: she twisted her ankle. She needed a lift home.

Nash: and of course Super Chord was there.

Chord: Dr. Overstreet

Nash: And Criss didn't cut off your balls?

Chord: he was too busy working on a number for the regionals episode.

Nash: I bet he wants to kill you

Chord: probably

Nash: one day, I'll write a book about you guys. Call it "chord vs. the glee boys"

Chord: like anyone will read that.

Nash: [laughing] okay little brother. Go heal your lady love. You so sprung!

Chord: shut up.

Nash: call me when you write the letter.

Chord: ok. Bye

Chord unlocked the door and walked over to Amber

Amber: did the toilet swallow you whole?

Chord: [waving his phone] had a call

Amber: one of your many girlfriends?

Chord: [smiling] yeah. You know they can't keep their hands off all of this.

Amber: oh yeah

Chord: [laughing] if you must know, it was Nash. He says hello

Amber: [smiling] well, tell him I said hello too.

Chord: [smiling while scrolling through his phone. He decided to read Harry's texts]

_"**Dr. Overstreet? Tending to the patient, heated banter, mending the wounded, a lift home? 8 points. Well the games are turning into a no brainer, aren't they? ;)" **_

He scrolled to the next text

_**I'm not supposed to tell you about the competition but Criss scored 5 points for a kiss on the lips. Ouch! Sorry, dude**_

Chord almost went a full hour without being reminded of his competition. His demeanor immediately changed and Amber caught on.

Amber: what's wrong?

Chord: I just remembered, I have somewhere I have to be.

Amber: [frowning] you have to go?

Chord: yeah. But I'll see you tomorrow, on set.

Amber: yeah. Okay.

Chord: thanks for having me

Amber: thanks for helping me

Amber got up and wobbled to the door.

Chord stood in her doorway and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. The jealousy he had raging through his blood quickly diminished.

Chord: you really should stop doing that.

Amber: what?

Chord: being so gosh darn beautiful

Amber: [surveyed his face for a hint of a smile or sexual tension but found nothing but a genuine expression] Dr. Overstreet, you're a flirt

Chord: [smiling, Chord leaned in and kissed her left cheek, holding it for a while, he slowly pulled back and smiled widely, massaging her left arm] I'm just honest.

Amber: well, I like this honest Chord

Chord: me too. I'll see you later Ambs.

Amber: bye Chordy.

She closed the door and he walked away hoping there was more passion in that kiss on her cheek than there was in any move Darren had put on his girl.


	27. The Amber Games 10

Chord made his way back to the studio to continue filming.

Cory: well look who decided to join us again

Kevin:[bitterly] Dr. Overstreet

Chord: hey guys. What did I miss?

Lea: Everything. You have a lot to catch up on.

Ryan: how's my princess?

Chord: she's alright. Resting her ankle.

Ryan: good. Thank you for looking after her.

Chord: yeah, she's my non-girlfriend after all

Ryan and Chord laughed but everyone else was not amused.

Ryan: guys, catch him up, Be back in ten minutes

Darren: so, she hurts her ankle and you're her hero?

Chord: something like that

Darren: I'm still winning

Chord: I'd like to see you try

Darren: we both know you've already lost

Mark: says you

Darren: yeah and Amber doesn't seem to disagree

Chord: Criss, I'm this close to kicking your ass

Darren: do what you want, I'll still get the girl.

Chord: My girl

Kevin: guys! Not here

Darren: I challenge you, Chord, who gets a kiss by the end of the day

Dianna: [to naya] what is he talking about? [to Darren] what are you talking about?

Lea: [nervously] nothing. Absolutely nothing is going on. Right Kevin?

Kevin: [shaking his head] don't ever become a spy. You would fail. Epically.

Dianna: I should have known you had something to do with all this. Listen McHale, fess up or I'll have your vocal chords for breakfast

Kevin: why you always have to pin things on me! I'm innocent!

Harry: Di, its nothing. Just the guys being guys.

Dianna: oh nooo you're not coming out of this that easy. Someone tells me what's going on or I'll make sure Amber finds out herself…

Naya: I truly, have no clue what these crazies are up to

Heather: Same here

Chris: I avoid crazy people like the plague

Dianna looked over to Lea

Lea: I…uhhh…

Kevin shot her a look

Lea: [quickly] the boys are fighting over Amber. They have this whole elaborate game

Please don't cut off my hair. I happen to like it this length!

Dianna: a game? And im guessing you're the mastermind [to Kevin]

Kevin: I will not admit or deny such accusations

Dianna: A GAME? Amber is the prize? And how does she feel about this?

Cory: well she doesn't exactly know…

Dianna: [grabbing her head] you're all crazy!

Kevin: I take great offence to that!

Di: you! You're the worst!

Kevin: I am merely the puppeteer

Dianna: listen to me right now. You tell amber about your little puppet show and you tell these psychos to back off. She's not some 25 cent prize

Kevin: I won't do such things.

Dianna: and why the hell not

Kevin: because you're going to help me

Dianna: like hell I am.

Kevin: you're all about doing what's right by Amber, I respect that so you're going to help me choose the right guy for her.

Dianna: [laughing] what makes you think I would be down for such a ludicrous idea

Kevin: because you don't want to see her getting hurt

Dianna: [pausing] and you are not a participant?

Kevin: I'm the mastermind.

Lea: it's a pretty genius game…

Naya: you guys have really fallen off your rocker.

Heather: crayons have more IQ Points…

Chris: I'm not even saying one word.

Jenna: Amber is going to kill you all…

Damian: so in America, you hold games to win over a girl?

Chris: no, don't ever get involved in any of these schemes Damian, I have high hopes for you.

Dianna: [to Chord] so I'm guessing you're winning

Chord: I don't' know I lost count

Darren: why would you think he'd be winning?

Mark: I think the game's close….

Dianna: so who is running?

Cory: Mark, D, and Chord

Dianna: and you?

Cory: I keep the scoreboard

Dianna: [to Harry] Harry?

Harry: I have a girlfriend. I just stalk them and gather points.

Mark: yeah dude I've been meaning to talk to you about that, you're sorta freaking me out

Harry:[smiles] so that means I'm doing my job right

Dianna: If I help you. I'm only doing it to put an end to this stupid war.

Kevin:[smiling] so is that a yes?

Dianna: fine but I'm going to make this really hard for you guys.

Kevin: sounds delicious, co-creator.

Chord: I'll take Darren's challenge.

Dianna: Actually you won't, I see your challenge Darren and I raise it.

On Saturday, for Amber's birthday, the first glee boy to get Amber to kiss her gets 20 points. And I'll be the judge of whether the kiss is worthy or not…

Kevin: saucy! You're turning me on a little

Dianna: bite me

Kevin: gladly

Dianna: [rolling her eyes] I'm going to make you guys fight. This isn't kids play!

Chord: I'm down for anything.

Darren: I've got this in the bag.

Kevin: chord, you should really check your confidence level because Darren's going to grab her right under you

Chord: I'm not scared

Mark: [to chord] I'm on your side. Remember, best man wins.

Chord: thanks bro

Cory: I want in

Everyones gasped and looked at Cory

Kevin: excuse you?

Cory: I want in

Dianna: you'll lose

Lea: you don't know that

Darren:Cory, this is the big leagues

Cory: you forget im the only one that actually had the balls to confess to the media she was my crush. While Chord here runs away and Darren is too "bashful". What makes me a strong competitor? I'm not chicken shit!

Mark: [shocked] well that changes everything

Kevin:[laughing] welcome to the Amber Games

Lea: [proudly] time to shed that cute image, Cor

Dianna: you're all in for a rude awakening

Chord: eyes wide open, heart on the line.

Ryan walks in

Ryan: heather? I need you up front with Harry. Chord? Follow them!

Chord moved to the front and felt confident. He had a card up his sleeve and letter in his pocket.


	28. The amber games 11

;) Chord is not playing…

Amber: hey Naya, Darren should be getting me in about 15 mins. Yeah, I'll meet you in the airport. Okay girl. Oh I have another call! [amber looked and saw Chord's name on the caller ID] okay, talk to you later. Hello? Chordy?

Chord: hey birthday girl!

Amber: my birthday was Wednesday Chordy! Happy birthday to you baby chord!

Chord: thanks babe. Are you ready to paint the town red?

Amber: yeah. Darren's coming to get me. We're all meeting at gate 7.

Chord: [going silent for a little bit] Darren….?

Amber: ugh! Chord don't do this! Not on our birthday!

Chord: ok ok. I'll see you at gate 7.

Amber: k.

The two hang up and Amber rushes outside with her carryon. She had left chewie with her sister and was ready to party all weekend. Darren's silver Nissan Sentra drove up and he rolled his window down. In the car was Kevin and Dianna.

Dianna: Looking fierce babygirl

Kevin: there's the birthday girl!

Amber: [giggling and turning around] you like?

Darren: [trying not to stare] you look amazing. That dress looks great on you

Amber was wearing a short red dress with a black belt and black heels.

Amber: [blushing] this ol thing? I just pulled it out of my closet

Dianna: AKA forever 21?

Amber: you know me too well!

They all laughed and Amber climbed into the front passenger seat.

Amber: are we ready to party?

Kevin: Girl, I was born ready to party

Darren laughed and put up his radio as they drove off to the airport.

Amber: so your friend is picking up your car from the parking lot?

Darren: yes, stop worrying. It's your birthday!

Darren parked his car and went to his trunk to help everyone gather their luggage.

Kevin: I'm gonna need a shot of vodka

Dianna: it's just a few hours

Darren: Kevin? You're scared of flying

Kevin: shhhh! I'm kevin McHale, I'm not scared of anything.

Dianna: Except flying.

Kevin: listen baby I love to fly. I was born flying a jetplane. My parents wanted to name me top gun.

Dianna: yeah, okay.

Kevin: it's the truth

Amber:[laughing] so why are you holding on to Darren with dear life?

Kevin: [realizing what he was doing] Cuz he's my bro. we gotta stick together. Besides, Darren has a fear of security guards after they did a strip search on our trip to New York.

Darren: you're crazy. [to amber don't listen to him]

Kevin: boy stop trippin you know I don't lie.

They all laugh and start walking inside to meet their friends.

At the gate, they were all waiting and when they saw Amber they all started clapping.

Jenna: it's the birthday girl!

Amber: ahhh! Stop! Let's not forget the birthday boy!

They all cheered and playfully shoved Chord who was sitting down quietly not taking his eyes off of Amber

Mark: close your mouth

Chord: [smiling] how am I supposed to behave when she looks like that.

Mark: keep it in your pants Overstreet

Chord: that's no fun! [chord stood up and went to hug Amber] Happy birthday Ms. Pretty

Amber: happy birthday baby Chord.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves waiting for their flight to be called

Kevin: you have to sit next to me

Darren: Dude! What about Amber

Kevin: sorry you have to

Darren: that's going to give Chord the option to sit next to her

Kevin: but I can't fly without you next to me.

Darren: so sit next to Dianna! You two seem to be getting along.

Kevin: she's sitting next to Lea

Darren: [looking at his friend who was clearly nervous] ughhhhh the things I do for you!

Kevin: thank you, I love you. I will buy you a muffins for Christmas I promise.

Darren: fine, fine

Kevin quickly hugged his friend and pulled back like nothing happened.

ANNOUNCER: flight 649 to Las Vegas, Nevada is now boarding. Please having your boarding passes ready.

They all got their stuff ready and cheered.

Lea: let the lovebirds go first! [laughing]

Amber: [to Chord] is she talking about us?

Chord: yeah she's trying to play it up. Remember?

Amber: oh yeah. We're rileystreet.

Chord: [laughing] right.

Amber: well baby are you ready for some vegas?

Chord: yeah beautiful. [smiling]

The two held hands and walked in with their boarding passes, everyone else followed.

Kevin: I shouldn't have watched final destination. EVER. Worst mistake of my life.

Dianna: relax.

Kevin: do you know how many people die in airplane related accidents?

Dianna: how many?

Kevin: I don't know I was asking you.

Dianna: [smiling] Kevin, you're a character

Darren: I tell him that everyday

Cory: [to the attendant] you see the pretty girl in the red dress? It's her birthday. I was wondering if someone could announce it on the flight? Her name is Amber.

Attendant: the one with the cute blonde?

Cory: [rolling his eyes] yeah, her

Lea: [putting her hand on his shoulder] be nice

Cory: [breathing in] iits his birthday too. His name is Chord.

Attendant: Got it.

Lea:[smiling] you're a good friend.

Cory: I'm also an idiot.

Lea: it's cute

Cory: cute doesn't get the girl, remember

Lea: I don't know about that. [winking]

Cory: Lea michelle, are you coming on to me

Lea: what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas….

Cory: [confused] followed Lea into the plane.

Everyone boarded and sat in their seats. Chord next to Amber with Chris in the aisle seat, Darren, Mark, and Kevin together, Naya, heather, and Jenna together, Cory, lea and Dianna together harry was sitting behind Dianna

Attendant: good afternoon and thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. Our destination is Las vegas, Nevada. The weather is 87 degrees and it's a beautiful day to get lucky. We'd like to welcome the cast of GLEE and a very special welcome to Amber and Chord who are both celebrating their birthday!

Lea: whooo! RILEYSTREET!

Everyone cheered and Amber blushed. Chord laughed and held her hand.

Amber:[looking at Chord's hand] you're holding my hand

Chord: correct

Amber: why

Chord: because this weekend I'm not going to be Chord Overstreet your friend. I'm going to be Chord Overstreet your boyfriend who worships every curve on your body and is not afraid to display affection in public if you know what I mean [he smiled wickedly]

Amber: oh boy. And what does that make me

Chord: Amber Riley, my girlfriend who is absolutely flawless and makes me melt every time she kisses me.

Amber:[laughing] sounds out of character

Chord: no, I think I got it down pact.

Attendant: okay everyone please put your seatbelts on.

The plane started to lift off and everyone clapped.

Kevin: I'm going to throw up.

Darren: don't you dare

Kevin: im going to be sick

Darren: Just think about something that makes you happy like…puppies

Kevin: shhh! Dude! No one needs to know that.

Darren: [laughing] just relax Kev

Dianna:[to Lea] this is going to be awesome

Lea: [winking] it better be so good I won't remember anything Monday morning.

Cory: [smiling] do I have to be the responsible adult here?

Dianna: just join the darkside COR.

Cory: [laughing] we'll see

Naya: I better come home $1000 richer

Heather: girl, I better come home $6000 richer!

Jenna: We need to make sure Amber and Chord have the best time. No more drama. Not this weekend.

Chord: so, for someone who was hesitant to hold my hand, you sure like to hold on.

Amber: bite me Chord.

Chord: gladly [smiling]

Amber: [laughing] you're terrible.

Chord: I think you kinda like it

Amber: I never said such things.

Chord: you don't have to

Amber: don't flatter yourself.

Chord: so I have no chance of getting lucky? This weekend?

Amber: chord! We talked about this….

Chord: girl you're so dirty minded…I'm not talking about that….

Amber: [looking at him] then what are we talking about

Chris: I swear to god if you two don't hook up this weekend, I'm kicking you both.

Chord: [laughing] sorry Chris. We'll stop

Chris: no, it's okay but you two are soo…married and you don't even know it. [putting his headphones on] just make out already

Amber:[laughing] oh thanks, traitor

Chord: he makes a point

Amber: uh no he doesn't

Chord: playing hard to get I see. It's alright this weekend, things will change.

Amber: oh really?

Chord: mmm hmmm

Amber: you're so frustrating

Chord: you're so ….gorgeous.

Amber: I'm ignoring you now

Chord: so why are you still holding my hand?

Amber: because I'm playing a part.

Chord: oh right. Amber Riley, my girlfriend who likes to make out.

Amber: [putting on her headphones] I'm sorry I can't hear you, Adele is talking to me.

Chord: [smiling and not letting go of her hand] Vegas is going to be fun.

Amber: I can't hear you

Chord: [laughing] it's okay, I'll keep what I want to say to myself. For now.

Amber: I don't know why you insist on talking, still can't hear you.

Chord: two can play that game. [put his headphones on]

The two sat together, holding hands waiting to land.


	29. The Amber Games 12

juicy, comical, did I say juicy? lol enjoy!

Chord and Amber had fallen asleep. Amber had her head his shoulder and he had his head on the top of hers. They had gotten so comfortable with eachother on the flight that his arm was around her.

Lea: AHEM!

Chord work up but Amber continued to enjoy her slumber.

Chord:[whispering] shh! You'll wake her.

Lea: okay, there Amber's husband.

Chord: [smiling] what is it?

Lea: we're landing in a few minutes. Chris, wake up!

Chris had fallen asleep too with his ipod on. He woke up and noticed Amber's head on Chord's shoulder.

Chris: this thing you two have…[shaking his head] This weekend is going to be something.

Chord: [smiling] shh!

Chris pretended to lock his lips and Chord looked down at Amber admiring her face before waking her up.

Chord: [whispering gently and moving her hair out of her face] Amber? We're landing.

Amber: hmm? Oh my God. Chord, I'm so sorry. Did I fall asleep on you?

Chord: [swallowing hard. He had fallen so hard for this girl.] yeah, but it's okay.

Amber: are you sure? [fixing her hair] I'm so embarrassed

Chord: it's nothing we haven't done before. We've fallen asleep together before.

Amber: yeah that was then ….

Chord: and this is now and it's still okay with me.

Amber: Chordddd…not on our birthday…deal?

Chord: [sighing] fine birthday girl. Not on our birthday.

The two waited in silence for the plane to land and the announcer gave them the green light to gather their carry ons. Everyone got up and started getting their luggage.

Harry: Who's ready to parttyyyyyy?

Everyone shouted

Kevin: The glee cast is all kind of reckless!

The cast laughed and started to walk off the plane. Amber and Chord, holding hands.

Harry: [running up to chord] we need to talk

Chord: about?

Harry: my side job

Amber: huh?

Harry: boy talk.

Amber: oh boy. I'm going to make my way over to the girls then. Bye boyfriend!

Chord: [blushing] bye girlfriend

Harry: okay you need to stop that

Chord: what?

Harry: you can't confuse me like that

Chord: harry what the hell are you talking about

Harry: look I'm a respectable ninja. I do my job right and I would appreciate it if you didn't confuse me. That is all.

Chord: oh my god I swear I have no idea what you're talking about [laughing]

Harry: [leaning in and whispering] I want you to win the Amber games

Chord: [smiling] so you're making an alliance with me?

Harry: I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy. But I'm here to tell you that I'm giving you points for Rileystreet too. Although I shouldn't because it's all an act. But you two confuse me. Just when I'm about to cross out points, I see this look Amber gives you….

Chord: look?

Harry: you know the look

Chord: I have no idea

Harry: she digs you

Chord: you think? [looking over at Amber who was walking with the girls]

Harry: I'm pretty sure. So don't eff this up Chord.

Chord: So why are you on my side?

Harry: because someone has to be…right?

Chord: right.

Harry: so anyway, you're in the lead right now.

Chord: but I thought Darren trumped me with the kiss.

Harry: yeah but we have the hand holding, the arm around her on the plane, the in your face flirtation, the whole "bite me"thing….

Chord: you were sitting all the way on the other side…how…

Harry: don't question my skills just appreciate them. I'll talk to you later Chord.

Harry ran over to Kevin who was eyeing him the whole time and Chord couldn't help but notice how swiftly he moved….

Chord: Like a fucking ninja…

He rushed through the crowd to catch up to Amber. He was not letting her out of his sight this weekend.

Amber: I just want to dance! Look at you being all dirty minded!

The girls laughed.

Chord: whatcha guys talking about?

Naya: How Amber is going to slay the dance floor tonight.

Heather: Yeah I don't think we're ready for that.

Dianna: My body is not ready!

The girls laugh.

Lea: We just gotta find you a hot guy to grind up against!

They laugh again.

Amber: you guys are so embarrassing!

Chord: [feeling slightly uncomfortable] I know a pretty hot guy who's not so bad of a dancer.

Jenna: where? Cuz I don't see him anywhere!

Naya: messy!

They all laughed

Chord: ha ha. Well, I can't wait for tonight that's for sure. I need this break …

Amber: For real, after almost breaking my ankle and dealing with 10th grade drama, I'm so ready to tear it up tonight…

They all laughed

Heather: so many jokes, so little time.

Amber: oh shut up!

Amber's phone buzzed, it was a text from Vanessa.

_"**hey beautiful girl. I got here a few hours ago. I already got the room so don't worry about it and I have a little surprise for you. Of the Irish kind…" **_

Amber smiled. She didn't quite understand her friend's text, probably from all the excitement.

Amber: Vanessa's already at the hotel, guys

Kevin: great so we should get, what 3 taxis?

Darren: that works.

Darren walked over to Amber who was standing next to Chord and grabbed her hand

Darren: share with us?

Amber: [laughing] sure.

Chord: [eyeing Darren and shaking his head smirking] I call shot gun

Kevin: uh no. our cab's full Chordy.

Darren: better luck next time! [He started walking away but not before turning around to say one last thing to chord ] gotta learn to share, bro.

Chord: CRISS!

Mark: somehow I think Kevin's been rubbing off on him.

Chord: he's such an asshole.

Mark: [laughing] says the writer of the book "assholes anonymous"

Chord: [laughing] don't be douche, dude.

Mark: so share a cab with me?

Chord: how romantic!

Mark: It's on me. Happy birthday. Don't say I never got you anything.

Chord: [laughing] we have room for two more. Anyone?

Lea and Cory made their way into Chord and Mark's cab.

Everyone else got their own and made their way to the hotel.

Lea and Cory looked quite comfortable in the cab and Mark and Chord couldn't help but notice.

Mark took out his phone.

_**BRO! what's up with that? **_

Chord responded

_**Someone is going to lose the games, oh well! Lol **_

M:

_**I didn't know those two had a thing?**_

C:

_**I guess after all the finchel moments, they became a little too close. Wink wink nudge nudge**_

M:

_**Dayum**_

C

_**And all this time, I thought you'd be the one snagging Lea.**_

M:

_**HAH HAH HAH!**_

C:

_**Lol! So who's going to break it to Cory that he should just drop out of the games. **_

M:

_**Let him fail by himself. At least he's got a girl. I'm here texting you…**_

C:

_**Please you wish you had this**_

M:

_**I think I just threw up in my mouth!**_

C:

_**So you're really going to fight for Amber?**_

M:

_**To the death…**_

C:

_**You're so shady bro**_

M:

_**But undeniably sexy, right?**_

C:

_**Bro! you gotta stop talking about me like that! I don't want you!**_

M:

_**Lol listen I've been thinking. All I want is the best for Amber. If you really want her that bad and you show me that you're not a chicken shit anymore, I'll back off. Completely. But I'm still in the game until you do. Got it?**_

C:

_**You'd do that?**_

M:

_**Happy birthday asshole**_

C:

_**Thanks Davy Crockett**_

The two laughed and closed their phones as Lea and Cory cuddled in the car.

Chord: [to himself] so fucking weird.


	30. The Amber Games 13

I accept your challenge…:)

enjoy!

Vanessa: [standing in the lobby] what's that I see? Is it a bird, a plane? No it's a queen! Happy birthday babygirl! [she ran over to amber and pulled her into a tight embrace]

Amber: oh my God Vanessa, so glad you made it. When you told me you weren't going to come I was so upset and then you came here this morning. I'm so happy!

Vanessa:[squealing] so about your surprise….

Amber: give it to me baby.

Vanessa: he's lean, he's mean and sorta green! [laughing] come out!

Amber smiled widely and Damian McGinty came out to surprise Amber.

Damian: hello sweetheart

Amber: DAMIAN! [she hugged him tightly]

Damian: [laughing] surprise!

Amber: oh my god! But you said you couldn't make it!

Damian: I changed my plans.

Amber: for me?

Damian: for you

Vanessa:[winking] when he knew I was going to surprise you he jumped on board.

Amber: [laughing] now we're all here.

Damian: except for Samuel but he said he wasn't comfortable enough yet. He's so shy, you know.

Amber: I know. I'm going to have to warm him up to us!

Damian: [smiling] you're a vision in red Amber

Amber: [blushing] that accent of yours Damian, geez. [laughing]

Damian:[[blushing and winking] So, where's everyone?

Amber: oh they should get here soon. Darren? Kevin? Dianna? Look who made it!

The three were talking to the receptionist about nearby nighclubs and Dianna's face lit up.

Dianna: now it's really a party! Hey Ness!

Vanessa: hey princess di

The two girls hugged.

Dianna: Damian! You came too! This is going to be so much fun!

Darren: [walking over] Damian.

Damian: Darren.

Kevin: Damian.

Damian: McHale

Darren and Kevin stared Damian down.

Darren: I know it was you that wrote Amber had a voice of an angel on the vocal schedule.

Damian: what gave it away? My attention to detail? My flair for romance?

Darren: I don't like you McGinty

Damian: [smiling] I've done nothing to you, my friend.

Kevin: okay you two break it up. Let's have fun tonight. I can dance circles around Irish.

Damian: [laughing] you don't need to know how to dance to slow dance.

Darren and Kevin looked at eachother and then at Damian.

Kevin: The harem is full.

Damian: that's fine. Why be in a harem when I can have her all to myself.

Damian winked at the two boys and walked back to Amber who was talking to the Dianna and Vanessa

Darren: What was that?

Kevin: The new competition.

Darren: I don't like this.

Kevin: Don't worry, I got this.

The rest of the cast walked into the lobby.

Chord and Mark walked in followed by a very comfortable Lea and Cory.

Jenna, Naya,Chris, heather, and harry walked in as well.

Kevin stopped Chord.

Kevin: psst, chord!

Chord:[stopping] yeah?

Kevin: we need to talk. You too mark. Harry, Lea, Cor, you too. Someone get Dianna.

Harry and Cory stopped and Lea went to get dianna.

They all got together in the corner of the lobby.

Kevin: emergency Amber Game meeting.

Cory: what's up?

Kevin: there comes a time in most competitions when everyone needs to band together to stop evil

Darren: EVIL!

Chord: [looking confused] so wait, are you sure im supposed to be in this conversation. Usually it's the glee boys vs. Chord…remember?

Kevin: focus fool!

Darren: Damian's on the prowl

Chord: [looking over to Damian] Irish? Umm I think you're mistaken.

Darren: oh yeah? Look at how he looks at our girl. Look how he eyes her. Look at how he's rubbing her left arm right now and look how she giggles….Those are our moves.

Chord: holy shit!

Mark: mother fu….

Lea: Language Mark

Cory: that's not fair, he just started!

Kevin: it's always the quiet ones.

Dianna: [laughing] you guys are worried about Damian? He's a little puppy

Darren: I'm the puppy…I mean…he's no puppy

Kevin: [to his friend] you're the puppy, don't worry

Mark: they take bromance to a whole other level

Chord: word….

Lea: [rolling her eyes] so what do we do

Kevin: nothing yet. Just keep an eye on him.

Dianna: I think you're overreacting Kevin

Kevin: don't fall for his ways too Dianna, you're stronger than this.

Dianna:[laughing] Did you take your crazy pill today?

Kevin: no, just Dramamine.

Darren: everyone needs to be extra careful…

Kevin: [to harry] this is when your skills are going to be heavily solicited. Eyes everywhere

Harry: you know I got this.

Amber started approaching the group

Amber:what are you guys doing over here? Vanessa and Damian already set up the rooms. Lets go! I need to get my drink on!

Chord: [smiling] I'm right behind you baby

Amber: [smirking] stopppp

Chord: [winking] its all for the act, girl

Darren and Kevin watched chord and Amber walk away.

Darren: how the hell?

Kevin: did he drink some Mchale swag?

Darren: something's up…everyone's raising the bar.

Kevin: so I'm going to have to train you. Tonight, you're going to dance like you've never danced before.

Darren: I'm up for any challenge.

Dianna: good because I just thought of a good one. Harry take notes.

Harry: [pulled out his small Amber Games notebook] listening…

Dianna: so the kiss challenge is still on. But this has to be steamy, sexy, more than 5 minutes kiss. For 40 points. And the guy who dances with Amber all night, gets 25 points.

Darren: Challenge accepted

Dianna: well, you really have no choice. Harry, send out the text.

Harry: done.

They walked up to Amber and the rest of the gang.

Kevin: so what are we doing here? boy and girls or are we mixing it up a little [winking]

Amber: [laughing] uh oh. Well, it's up to you guys.

Kevin:[pulling out a coin] Heads we split into boys and girls. Tails we mix it up a little bit.

Amber:[nervously] okay, fine.

Kevin: [flipped the coin and covered it] ready?

Amber: ready.

Kevin: [uncovering the coin] tails. So who's bunking with this fine man?

Vanessa: how bout we put names into a hat. Chord, give me your cap.

Chord: [handing over his cap] here you go.

Vanessa: okay, everyone write your name on a small piece of paper. What is it 7 to a room? One will have 8.

Amber: that works out. We have two queens size beds and a pull out in each room.

Vanessa: perfect. Okay people lets go put your names in.

Vanessa shook the cap.

Vanessa: Amber? Do the honors

Amber started pulling names out.

Amber: okay room one we have Mark,Harry,Chris,Naya,Jenna,Darren,Damian,and Kevin.

Chord smiled

Amber: so that means room two has Chord, heather,Dianna,Lea, Cory, Vanessa, and me

Vanessa: perfect! Just letting you guys know I party hard so I'm not going to be sleeping much anyway.

Chord: you read my mind. Lets do this!

Amber: whoooo!

Kevin: that shit was rigged.

Darren: word

They all walked over to their rooms.

Amber: [to everyone] so we're meeting in 30 mins. Everyone better look fresh! Chordy and I are ready to celebrate

Chord: [smiling and taken aback by her shout out] We're gonna make this birthday fun! [winking]

They all separated and went to their assigned rooms and each cast member got ready to give Amber and Chord the best night of their life.


	31. The Amber Games 14

damian, damian, damian…you're playing with fire….

enjoy!

Amber: [shouting] guys? I'm going to make my way downstairs. We have to get a cab after all. Chord? Come with me?

Chord: sure.

He followed her down the hall quietly and as much as he tried being "good" he couldn't.

Chord: you look irresistible tonight.

Amber: chord!

Chord: I mean it.

Amber: stop!

Chord: why? I'm just stating a fact. You look smokin'

Amber: [laughing] thank you.

The two stopped in front of the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

Chord: promise me you'll dance with me tonight. Listen there's no one around right now so you don't have to be coy. Just promise me we'll dance.

Amber: [laughing] oh boy. Fine. Did you start partying already?

Chord: I just had one shot.

Amber: alcoholic!

Chord: that's the pot calling the kettle black!

Amber:[laughing] please! A few more drinks and you'll be a mess

Chord: I'll drink you under the table…and I swear I'm not being dirty right now….

Amber: challenge accepted.

Chord: [laughing] let's do this.

The elevator arrived.

Chord: ladies first.

Amber went in and Chord couldn't help but study her curves.

Chord: you're going to be the death of me.

Amber: suuuureee [she was trying really hard to be brave and not give in to his advances but he looked sexy as hell.] nice suit

Chord: [smiling, happy she noticed] This old thing? Aint nothing but an old suit.

Amber: you're a terrible liar

Chord: you're right [smiling]

Amber: so…are we just going to stand around in this elevator or are you going to push the button?

Chord: [standing in front of her] what do you want me to do?

Amber: [her heart racing] I want you to push the button

Chord:[putting his hand on her waist] which button?

Amber:[swallowing hard] the one that takes us to the lobby

Chord: you're so beautiful

Amber: choordd….

Chord: [looking into her eyes] yeah?

Amber: not now

Chord: [smiling] so, later?

Amber:[laughing] stop it. Please.

Chord: I just want you to know that I want you. In every way possible. I want you and I will do everything in my power to get you back.

Amber: get me back?

Chord: mmm hmmm….

Amber looked into his eyes and Chord leaned in closer placing his other hand on her waist. He pushed her against the elevator and leaned in when the doors opened and they quickly pulled away

Damian: guess I caught the elevator on time

Amber: uh we just got on. We didn't push the button yet Right Chord?

Chord: [smiling wickedly] right.

Damian: [smiling] right.

Amber: so where's everybody

Damian: getting ready. I saw you leave and decided to follow. Do you mind?

Amber: no, of course not. Right Chord?

Chord: right.

Damian: good.

Chord: nice suit

Damian: thanks

Amber: yeah, looking sharp [nervously]

Damian: [winking] I have to look my best. It's your birthday after all.

Amber: and Chord's

Damian: of course.

Chord: So it's nice of you to surprise Amber like that

Damian: oh its nothing. I wasn't going to stay home while you guys had all the fun!

Amber laughed.

Chord: so are you going to push the button?

Chord was too busy holding Amber's hand and Damian was looking at him

Damian: well, I don't know. Maybe you wanted to push the button.

Amber: I'll push the damn button! [laughing]

She let go of Chord and pressed the "L" button.

Amber: they better hurry up!

Damian: I think they were almost ready.

Chord: good. We need to go.

The three stood in silence and arrived in the lobby. Amber walked over to the transportation desk and Chord and Damian stood waiting.

Chord: back off

Damian: what?

Chord: just do it

Damian: Chord, what are you talking about

Chord: you know what I'm talking about.

Damian: you're as crazy as the other guys.

Chord: Damian, do you think I'm stupid?

Damian: I can't answer that without you wanting to punch me in the face and personally I think that's my best feature so I'll stay quiet

Chord: you think you're funny

Damian: [smiling] oh, hilarious

Chord: you're messing with the wrong guy.

Damian: What is Irish diplomacy?

Chord: What?

Damian: It's the ability to tell a man to go to hell. So that he will look forward to making the trip

Chord: what?

Damian: Chord, my boy, go to hell.

Chord: you're playing in the big leagues Damian

Damian: its okay I just extended my contract [winking] Amber? Did you get the cabs?

Amber: yep! Are you guys ready

Chord: you have no idea

Damian: [laughing] Amber, you're going to have to teach me some moves.

Amber: sure thing Damian.

The rest of the group made it to the lobby

Amber: we have four cabs.

Chord:[smiling] this time Amber and I are sharing one. Being the guests of honor and all, we don't want to disappoint the rileystreet fans.

Darren: of course not

Kevin: okay everyone. Let's go!

They all went inside a cab. Amber and Chord got into one alone.

Chord took out his phone and texted Harry

_**Hey man, Damian is playing dirty. He isn't even in the competition. What do we do? **_

Harry texted back

_**Kevin says to just keep an eye out. Don't worry bro, I got this. By the way, nice touch with the cab, 10 points and the elevator? Steamy! 5 points!**_

Chord texted back

_**Wait, you saw us? **_

Harry

_**I won't admit to seeing anything. I just saw…something. See you at the club. **_

Amber took Chord's phone away and put it in her bag.

Chord: what are you doing?

Amber: getting rid of distractions.

Chord: I was talking to Harry

Amber: I don't care who you were talking to. It's your birthday. No phone tonight.

Chord: [smiling] the only distraction is you.

Amber: here we go!

Chord: how bout we finish what we started

Amber: how bout we don't and we behave….

Chord: [laughing] are you sure you're okay sharing a room with me

Amber: I'm fine. I don't know how you'll hold yourself together.

Chord: [laughing] you're so mean

Amber: you love it

Chord: I do

Cab driver: so how long have you two been together?

Chord: pardon?

Cab driver: the two of you.

Amber: [smiling] umm…what is it? 6 months? [not remembering the lie]

Chord: you don't remember our anniversary! [grabbing his chest] I'm hurt. Well sir, we've been dating for 6 and a HALF months.

Cab driver: [smiling] cute couple. So are you here on your anniversary?

Chord: birthday. Our birthdays.

Cab driver: wow, you're both having birthdays?

Amber: yes.

Cab driver: how adorable. Well have a good time.

The cab stopped.

Chord: how much is that?

Cab driver: oh it's on the house. I'm a hopeless romantic. Happy birthday!

Amber: [smiling] thank you sir!

Chord: thank you!

Chord opened the door and let his beautiful non girlfriend out. She was wearing a short black, one shoulder dress and heels. Her hair was down and in waves and as soon as the two of them got out the papprazzi was waiting.

Chord: are you ready to put on the best scene of your life

Amber: oh yeah!

The cameras went off and reporters were trying to get them to speak to them but they acted coy, holding hands and walking into the casino/nighclub.

Amber: [laughing] think they know?

Chord: I don't think anyone knows!

The two laughed at their inside joke and waited for their friends to arrive.


	32. The Amber Games 15

The club was packed and the music was perfect. The group of friends were in a VIP section. Amber was dancing drinking a Malibu bay breeze and Chord would not let her leave his sight. Everyone was having a blast, dancing, laughing, telling jokes.

Darren: okay okay. So I'm so plastered right now!

Harry: Really? I couldn't tell.

Darren: [screaming] I'm going to go dance with Amber.

Harry: okay!

Darren: she's my favorite

Harry: I know

Darren: no, really. She's like a rainbow. So pretty!

Harry:[laughing] how many drinks did you have?

Darren: I haven't had any drinks! How dare you sir accuse me of drinking

Harry: you just said you were plastered

Darren:pffff! And you believed that liar! He's crazy!

Harry: [confused] wow. Okay. I'm going to go over there now. You be safe D. no more drinks.

Darren: affirmative!

Darren walked over to Amber

Darren: hello rainbow!

Amber: [laughing hysterically] what?

Darren: you look so pretttyyyy tonight!

Amber: What are you saying? I can't hear you?

Darren: let's dance!

Darren jumped on the table in the VIP section and started dancing to Shakira's "LOCA"

Amber: oh my God Shakira!

Darren held out his hand and amber climbed on to the table.

Chord: be careful.

Amber: don't worry Chordy!

Amber and Darren started dancing and laughing together. Naya jumped up on the table too and Kevin started taking pictures. Dianna grabbed Kevin and the two of them danced. Damian and Vanessa were dancing too and Harry was watching everyone sipping his whiskey sour with Mark.

Harry: they're done

Mark: [laughing] this is kinda hot

Mark was watching Naya , Amber and Darren dancing.

Harry: Please tell me you're talking about Naya and Amber

Mark: yes, ass

Harry: so I hear you're leaving the games

Mark: dude! Really? Are you like an international spy

Harry: I have spies, ears, eyes everywhere

Mark: that's creepy.

Harry: so were you being honest to Chord or is that a strategy

Mark: nah man he's my bro. I was being honest.

Harry: what about the purple skittles? The advanced screening?

Mark: oh, we're still going. Chord has to show me tonight that he's all about Amber.

Harry: [laughing] this is interesting.

Mark: you know it.

Chord was watching Amber and Darren dance and when the song switched over to "I'm in love with a stripper" his heart started pounding and he laughed out loud.

Chord: AMBER! It's our jam

Amber: baby Chord! [to Darren] sorry baby this our jam

Chord helped Amber down and the two of them started dancing. Chord pulling her close and Amber smiling as Chord mouthed every word to her. She laughed hysterically when he body rolled and she followed.

Lea: RILEY STREET IN THE HOUSEEEEE!

She pulled out her phone and started tweeting.

Lea: the mafia is gonna love this!

Amber laughed and buried her face in Chord's chest and he was in heaven. He grabbed her waist and the two started to dance slower looking into eachother's eyes.

Chord: oh hello

Amber: hi

Chord: how many drinks?

Amber: just 4

Chord: okay

Amber: you?

Chord: not nearly enough for me to not behave

Amber: but drinking doesn't help….

Chord: oh? You're so right….oh well. [winking]

Amber: everyone's watching us.

Chord: so?

Amber: is this part of the act?

Chord: maybe

Amber: [breathing in] so are you in love with a stripper? [laughing]

Chord:[smirking and leaning in to whisper in her ear] no, I found something a million times better. [He pulled away and winked]

Kevin was watching

Kevin: what the hell is this? Where did all this swag come from

Dianna: I don't know but it suits him.

Damian: [to Vanessa] so is he dating her, or what?

Vanessa: I have no idea. I think that's just drunk rileystreet. You have to come out more so you know what I'm talking about.

The two were dancing and Chord broke the silence once more

Chord: I think everyone's jealous

Amber: I think we need to stop dancing

Chord: I think that's a terrible idea

Amber: [smiling] you're the biggest flirt. What am I going to do with you

Chord: I can think of a few things….

Amber: Chord!

Chord: [moving his eyebrows] just a thought!

They two laughed and danced until the song was over.

A scantily clad barmaid came to the group and brought out a giant cake

They all started singing

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMBER AND CHORD, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Amber: oh my god! Who got the cake.

Barmaid: a gift from Ryan Murphy!

Chord: ryan!

The two closed their eyes before blowing out the candles.

Amber: did you make a wish?

Chord: yeah

Amber: anything good?

Chord: real good

Amber: hmm…

Chord: you?

Amber: If I tell you, it won't come true.

She smiled at Chord and the music started to pick up again.

Amber danced with her friends and Chord walked over to dianna

Chord: so, do I score the 25 points.

Dianna: you didn't kiss her yet

Chord: But we danced

Dianna: kiss her first and it's a deal. Besides, you have to dance with her all night. The night's still young baby Chord! [laughing]

Chord: I'm not worried!

The dj grabbed a hold of the mic and spoke

DJ: okay I hear the cast of GLEE is here. They're celebrating Queen Amber's birthday and Chord Overstreet! Holla! This song is for you guys. I want you guys to circle your friends right now and buy them some SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

SHOTS by LMFAO started playing and the crowed went wild.

Naya: oh shiiiiittttt! Hey hey hey! Me first mama. [ she grabbed a shot from the bartender and passed it over to Amber]

The group went crazy shouting "SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS"

Naya walked over to chord and handed him a shot. He looked over to Amber and nodded

Chord: whooooooooo! [he chugged the shot] yeah!

Darren: whooo! Let's go baby! [Darren walked over to Amber with a shot] this one is for me

Amber:[laughing] in that case. Let's do this. [amber looked at chord and chugged her shot]

Chord: [smiling] how you doing light weight?

Amber: I'm still good baby chord!

Chord:[laughing] ok, impressive.

Damian walked over to Chord.

Damian: how bout an irish shot?

Chord: bring it [smiling]

Damian gave Chord a shot and chugged it.

Chord: [he squinted and opened his eyes wide] holy!

Damian: that's a real man's drink!

Chord: [laughed] whooooo!

Cory: [to Lea] I'm going to get thrown out of the games if they find out.

Lea: remember, what happens in vegas stays in vegas. Besides, don't act like you're enjoying yourself.

Cory: you're too much

The two were dancing together, drinking and having a blast.

They all took turns offering shots to their two friends. Darren was jumping around dancing and by the 6th shot, they were getting really messy.

Amber: I need fresh air!

Chord: I think I'm done. I can't drink anymore

Amber: [laughing] who's the lightweight now?

Chord: Damian gave me some straight up dirty shit!

Amber: yeah yeah. Blame the poor kid

Chord: [laughing] I swear!

Amber: let's go out for a walk.

Chord: okay.

Amber grabbed her purse and Chord followed. Harry's eyes followed too.

Harry: [to heather] I'll be right back.

Heather: but we're dancing!

Harry: work is calling.

Harry swiftly made it through the crowd and followed the two friends outside.


	33. The Amber Games 16

the birthday gift-enjoy

Amber and Chord make it through the crowd and leave the nightclub through the back door for some fresh air.

Amber: oh god its so hot in there.

Chord: I know, are you ok?

Amber: yeah, just dying of heat! [laughing]

Chord: are you having fun?

Amber: yea. This is great. We needed this.

Chord: I know.

Amber: so are you ready to gamble tomorrow?

Chord: I got you a present

Amber: what?

Chord: I figured, I'd give it to you now since we're out here, alone. It's kinda hard to get you alone in there. [smiling]

Amber: Chord, you didn't have to. I mean, I got you something too. Do you just want to exchange back in the hotel?

Chord: I'd rather give it to you now.

Amber: okay…

Chord reached into his jacket and pulled out a small silver box.

Chord: here. I hope you like it [he said shyly]

Amber: [looking at Chord] you really didn't have to…

Chord: yes I did. Open it.

Amber: [opened the box and gasped] Chord!

Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a crown pendant attached. The pendant had heart shaped rubies at the points and the diamond accents glittered.

Amber: I can't accept this.

Chord: sure you can. I figured, I'd get a crown because it's fit for a Queen.

Amber: [looked up at Chord] I don't know what to say.

Chord: just say you'll wear it.

Amber: of course.

Chord: here, let me.

Chord took the necklace and placed it around her neck. She picked up her hair and he clasped the necklace together. She grabbed the pendant and turned around to look at Chord.

Amber: it's beautiful

Chord: like you

Amber smiled and she swore if it weren't for all her fears she could grab him at that very moment and kiss him.

Amber: Chord, I….

Chord: I have something else

Amber: you do?

Chord: yes. But you can't open it until we get back to the hotel and I'm out of sight. [laughing]

Amber: uh oh [laughing] should I be worried

Chord: no. well, I hope not. [laughing nervously.]

He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a purple envelope.

Chord: it's your birthday card. Theres something in it. Just don't open it now. Promise?

Amber: okay. Promise.

Chord: [smiling] maybe we should go back inside.

Amber: yeah…

Chord: I'm glad you like the necklace.

Amber: I love it.

Chord: [smiling] good.

Amber: remember, I have your gift too.

Chord: your smile is all I need.

And with that she melted. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her.

Chord: amber…

Amber: shhh…just this once.

Chord kept his mouth shut and leaned in, he closed his eyes and she kissed his lips. She started to pull away but Chord put his arms around her and pulled her in and he took the reigns kissing her with all the intensity he had. Shocked at first, Amber didn't stop him, she couldn't and she kissed him back, their tongues meeting for the first time. Finally Amber pulled away but not before Chord gently tugging at her bottom lip with his top.

Amber: umm…we should go back inside. They're going to wonder where we are

Chord:[trying to take in what just happened] you kissed me.

Amber: very good, not let's go [laughing]

Chord: [laughing] so…this is a good thing, right?

Amber: maybe.

Chord: maybe?

Amber: it depends

Chord: on?

Amber: the contents of this card…

Chord smiled at the thought that soon she'd know how he felt although he's pretty sure that kiss said it all.

Chord: that…back there…was incredible.

Amber: [smiling and blushing] well, happy birthday baby Chord

Chord: happy birthday gorgeous.

The two walked back inside hand in hand and they could hear the music booming.

Harry appeared out of nowhere and jumped right in front of them

Harry: Can I have this dance?

Amber: umm sure Harry

Harry: I was talking to Chord! [laughing]

The two laughed.

Amber: okay, I'll go see what the others are up to.

She walked away and left Chord and HARRY alone.

Harry: you're a king…and since she's a queen…

Chord: bro? how?

Harry: again, I can't share my secrets

Chord: [laughing] so what do you know…

Harry: I know that she's beautiful and you better not mess this up, King Chord

Chord: I won't

Harry: so, what's in the letter

Chord: AHHH! So you don't know everything.

Harry: I know enough. I know that your little talk got hot and heavy for a little bit…

Chord: [shaking his head, blushing and laughing] oh my god you blow me away

Harry: so, how was it

Chord: amazing

Harry: I bet

Chord: promise me you won't tell anyone.

Harry: wait, what?

Chord: don't tell anyone

Harry: but…the games, the points…you'd be in the lead

Chord: I just don't think it's necessary.

Harry: you're not going to take the points

Chord: nope

Harry: that's very manly of you…I respect that. I think that's why you're my favorite contender

Chord; so, what's the deal, is Damian in the games

Harry: Nope. He's just winging this one.

Chord: well he nearly poisoned me

Harry: [laughing] I saw that.

Chord: And Cory seems to be cozying up to Lea….

Harry: saw that too…

Chord: of course you did…

Harry: And Mark seems to be pushing for your favor….

Chord: yeah. And Darren is…slowly losing….

Harry: but not out of the game yet.

Chord: I know.

Harry: so things are looking up.

Chord: yeah. [smiling]

Jenna came running over to Chord and Harry.

Jenna: are you guys moping by yourself over here? hello? Let's go dance!

She pulled both guys over to the rest of the group and they kept dancing.

Chord kept glancing over to Amber smiling and she kept smiling back.

Chris: [to amber] nice necklace

Amber: [smiling] thanks. A gift from Chord

Chris: [smiling] oh sheeetttt!

Amber:[laughing] shut up! He gave me a letter too.

Chris: what it say?

Amber: I don't know. I cant read it till we get back.

Chris: well, I better know all about it when you do

Amber: duh!

The two laughed and continued dancing. Chord and Amber's birthday was having a fantastic start


	34. The Amber Games 17

the letter

enjoy!

The group of friends all wobbled into their rooms. Some were exhausted, some were physically sick, others were too drunk to function. Especially Darren.

Darren: tomorrow! We gamble!

Kevin: [dragging his friend into the room] yes Darren. You're so fucked up.

Darren:[laughing] where's my rainbow?

Amber: I'm right here

Darren: my rainbow!

Amber:[smiling] listen honey, tomorrow no more drinks for you. H20 diet

Darren: that's why I like you. You're going to take care of me. I miss you rainbow

Amber: I miss you too, Darren. We'll talk tomorrow. I promise to be a better friend.

Darren: [to kevin] you hear that? My rainbow misses me! [crying] she's so beautiful!

Kevin: Amber, I'd love to stand out here and chat but I'm going to stick a coffee IV in him

Amber:[laughing] yeah, I'm exhausted. I'm going to hit the sack.

Kevin: good night gorgeous. And happy birthday!

Amber: thanks Kev.

Chord: so listen, I'm going to give you sometime to read the letter. I'm gonna go to the slots with Mark.

Amber: it's 3 am!

Chord: the night is young!

Amber: oh boy. Don't get all reckless on me.

Chord: I'll be a good boy. Promise.

Chord kissed her cheek and walked away with Mark who was smiling foolishly at Amber

Amber: what are those two up to? [she said to herself walking into the room and pulling out the purple envelope from her purse]

Vanessa: oooo! What's that!

Amber: A card from Chord.

Lea: get out! Read it!

Amber: he told me to read it alone….

Cory: well then this seems to be a girl moment. I'm going to go with Chord and Mark to the casinos. Lea? You're staying?

Lea: yeah, I gotta see what this is all about.

Cory shrugged and left the room with Amber, Lea, Dianna, heather and Vanessa

Vanessa: open it!

Amber: not in front of you guys!

Heather: come on Ambs.

Lea: wait a minute…that necklace…did he give that to you?

Amber: yes

They girls giggled and gasped.

Dianna: [looking interested] alright girls. She's not going to spill. Give her some space

Vanessa: NO FAIR!

Heather: I'll find out one way or another.

Dianna: guys!

Amber: [laughing] thanks Dianna.

Amber walked out into the balcony that was next to the kitchen area in the suite. She closed the sliding door behind her and sat in on the steel chair.

Amber opened the envelope and pulled out the pretty purple card inside. It had picture of a princess kissing a frog. It read on the front: "for your birthday, here's a prince…"

She smiled and opened the card inside there was a picture of a frog with a crown but Chord had cut out a picture of his face and put it on the frog. Amber laughed. The inside read "sorry Disney stole all the princes, guess you're stuck with the frog" Amber laughed again and read Chord's dedication "To a queen, not a princess. I'm sorry If I ever made you feel anything less than that. Love your prince (well in my head), Chord"

Amber smiled and noticed tucked in the envelope was a letter. She pulled it out and unfolded it and started to read.

_"**Dear amber, **_

_**I have trouble expressing my feelings sometimes because my mind gets so cluttered. I've been through the worst heartbreak and you were the only one who helped me put things in perspective. You helped me by making me laugh and letting me in your life. I'm honored to be your friend. Something amazing has happened. My heartbreak is no longer something that haunts me because my heart has been mended. What I feel for you is beyond a crush or a sexual, lustful push. Its so much more. What I feel for you is a lot like love. I love you amber riley. I can't stop thinking about you, my heart feels like it's going to explode when I'm around you and I hate that you think I at some point was playing with your emotions. I hope one day you can return these feelings but for now, I'm happy just being able to see you every day, hear your laugh, watch you perform, and seeing you as much as I can."**_

_**Love (that feels so good to say/write), **_

_**Your baby Chord. **_

Amber was shocked. She couldn't move for a while and she didn't know whether to cry or laugh or smile or scream. She quickly folded her letter and put back in the envelope. She ran inside her room and found the girls watching television.

Amber: I have to go find Chord

Lea: [smiling] oooo! Tell us what the letter said.

Amber: I can't. I have to go find him.

Amber started throwing her stuff around.

Heather: whoa whoa whoa what are you doing.

Amber: I need to find his gift. I had it in my suitcase.

Dianna: Ambs, relax. You put it on the dresser before you left, remember

Amber: thanks princess di. I can always depend on you.

She ran to the dresser go the gift and started leaving

Dianna: amber?

Amber:[turning around] yes?

Dianna: you're not wearing any shoes

Amber looked at her feet and laughed. She looked around for her heels buts she was so tired so she put her bunny slippers on instead

Lea: you're going to hit the casino in those?

Vanessa: if anyone can make it a fashion statement, it's Amber [smiling]

Amber smiled and left the room.

The girls stood behind all looking at eachother.

Lea: [to Dianna] so does this mean we have a winner?

Dianna: I don't think so. This game is still on. It just means we need to know the contents of that card.

Heather and Vanessa looked at eachother confused, shrugged and started to make the bed to go to sleep.

Lea and Dianna started to get ready as well but not before dianna texted Harry

_**Chordy's got a plan. Check him out. **_

Dianna waited for his response.

_**Oh man Di, can't this wait, I'm falling asleep, here.**_

Dianna responded.

_**NOW!**_

Harry responded

_**Fine, fine. Geez. **_

Dianna smiled and looked over to Lea

Dianna: we'll know soon enough. He better not hurt her

Lea: I don't think so. We need to trust him more.

Dianna: I don't trust anyone.

The girls got into bed and fell asleep soon after.

Amber rushed into the elevator and pulled out her phone from her purse. She dialed chord. And impatiently waited for him to pick up when she head buzzing in her bag.

Amber: SHIT! I have his phone!

Amber walked around the elevator and remembered Cory and Mark were with chord. She dialed Mark and it went straight to voicemail. She dialed cory and the same happened.

Amber: really? Your phones die …now?

The elevator stopped in the lobby and Amber made her way to the casino area.

She was looking around for a blonde head and felt hopeless. The casino was packed.

Random guy: whoa! Nice slippers!

Amber: [looking around and not paying attention] huh? Oh yeah, thanks, they're vintage

Random guy: [laughing] I'm Greg, what's your name

Amber: [still looking around] Amber.

Random Guy: amberrrr, pretty name for a pretty lady

Amber: [looking at the guy now] listen, im here with my boyfriend so I don't want you getting the wrong idea.

Random guy: it's okay, I'm not jealous.

Amber: [breathing in] I don't want to be rude but I really have to get going.

Random guy: what is it with you celebrities being all high and mighty?

Amber: excuse you?

Random guy: I know who you are. You're that glee girl

Amber: Amber riley. I have a name

Random Guy: so what makes you better than me?

Amber: listen my man, I have no time for this. I'd love to stand here right now and put you in your place but I have to meet someone.

Random Guy: oh I get it. You're "boy friend" [the guy said sarcastically doing air quotes]

Chord noticed them from a distance and walked over to Amber and Greg.

Chord: Amber. Is there a problem?

Random Guy: and I'm guessing you're the boyfriend.

Chord: [looking at Amber] yes I am.

Random Guy: well, you're girl here was flirting with me

Amber: what? I wasn't….

Chord: listen dude, you reek of alcohol. Don't embarrass yourself and walk away

Random Guy: you're going to let your little girlfriend play you like that bro

Chord: I'm not your bro

Random Guy: [laughing] look at the sass on this one

Amber: Chord, let's go

Chord: no. Hold on. What is your problem dude?

Random Guy: your face, for one. And your slutty little girlfriend

Chord's face turned bright red and Amber's eyes bulged. He clenched his jaw. He looked at Amber with blazing eyes almost saying "im sorry" and then his hand balled into a fist and he punched the guy straight on the nose.

Amber: CHORD!

The guy was winded but he picked himself right up and punched Chord. Before they knew it, security was escorting them into the lobby.

Security: That's enough. You're banned from the casino for tonight.

The guy flipped them the bird and walked out. Chord sat on the sofa grabbing his cheek. He was punched pretty hard.

Amber sat next to him and put her hand on his hand that was cupping his cheek.

Amber: you didn't have to do that.

Chord: he called you a slut

Amber: so, I'm not a slut, you know that, I know that. Who cares what he thought

Chord: No one talks about you like that.

Amber: [smiling] you're like my hero [laughing]

Chord: what 's so funny?

Amber: well, a few months ago, I was your hero…and now you're mine.

Chord: [laughing] oh yeahhh

Amber: [laughing] let me see your face

Chord removed his hand and his cheek was the color of a lobster

Amber: chord! You're going to need ice.

Chord: I'm okay.

Amber: that's going to bruise!

Chord: it's okay

Amber: just let me get you some ice

She got up and Chord grabbed her hand.

She turned to look at him

Chord: did you read it?

Amber: [shyly] I did

Chord: [gulping] so….

Amber: you mean every word in that letter?

Chord: most definitely

Amber: I have a present for you too.

She pulled out the small box from her purse and gave it to Chord.

Amber: it's small but It reminded me of you

Chord smiled and opened the box. Inside was a blue guitar pic with the engraving "happy birthday baby chord"

He looked up at her and smiled.

Chord: I love it.

Amber: Well, I saw how much you gushed over the Christmas present you got last year and I saw that one….I figured I'd get it for you

Chord: it's perfect

Amber: [sitting back down] so what now

Chord: well, it's 330 am, we're in Vegas. I just professed my love for you. There's only one thing we can do

Amber: chord!

Chord: I meant find a diner so we can talk. Sheesh such a dirty mind.

Amber: I hate you

Chord: well, I hope not because then this diner date would be a little irrelevant don't you think

Amber: [smiling] you suck

Chord: will you tell me how you feel?

Amber: only if you buy me pancakes

Chord: sounds like a date

Amber: a real one this time

Chord: no fabrication

Amber: no lie

Chord: no rileystreet

Amber: Just Amber

Chord: And Chord

He smiled at her they left the hotel in search for an open diner.


	35. The Amber Games 18

enjoy!

Chord and Amber walked hand in hand down the strip until they found an open diner. There was a huge lit sign that said "pancakes-24 hours"

Amber: well, look at that!

Chord: [laughing] pancakes, here we come!

The two entered the diner and found a booth. They sat down smiling at each other and Chord started laughing.

Amber: what's so funny?

Chord: You're still wearing your bunny slippers!

Amber: [bursting into laughter] oh my God! Chord! How could I forget.

She buried her head in her folded arms on the table.

Chord: [tapping the top of her head] it's okay, it's Vegas, I'm sure they've seen stranger things.

Amber: Oh my god [muffled]

A pretty waitress came up to them

Waitress: Welcome to the Vegas Pancake house. What can I get you two?

Chord: well, the pretty lady would like a stack of pancakes.

Amber still had her head buried

Waitress: [to Chord] is she alright?

Chord: we've had a long night. We're hear celebrating our birthdays

Waitress: the two of you have the same birthdays?

Chord: well, two days apart. We're celebrating together.

Waitress: how cute is that?

Chord: [smiling] yeah, I suppose it is cute. Umm can you make that two stacks?

Waitress: anything to drink?

Chord: just coffee for the two of us.

Waitress: right up!

The waitress walked away

Chord: [whispering] you pick your head up, she's gone.

Amber: I look ridiculous

Chord: I think that's nearly impossible.

Amber: [laughing] choooordddd

Chord: ammmberrrrr

Amber: [still laughing and looking up] what are we doing?

Chord: sitting in a diner about to eat pancakes.

Amber: no, I mean you and me.

Chord: well, I thought maybe you'd be able to give me some insight on that. [Smiling nervously]

Amber: [reaching out for Chord's hand] you really meant everything in that letter

Chord: yes, every word. [Laughing] why is that so hard to believe?

Amber: it's just; I don't even know how this happened. When did you know you started liking me?

Chord: when we were filming duets. When you were rehearsing with Naya, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you and all I kept thinking is Amber is fine

Amber: oh shut up

Chord: I swear!

Amber: [laughing] okay, go on

Chord: and it just snowballed from there. I was really attracted to you and I was growing even more attracted to your personality. [Sigh] okay don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you. When Ryan and I were doing contract discussions, before I was kidnapped and locked in cory's basement, I had mentioned that I would want my character to be paired up with Mercedes.

Amber: what?

Chord: yeah. [laughing] Ryan was a little shocked and didn't understand why and he said he would see if you and I had any chemistry.

Amber: and that's when you and I started hanging out more.

Chord: yep. He caught on and said we really had something of a spark and that the fandom would really like it. So he told me that he'd pair Sam and Mercedes up around the prom episode.

Amber: so you knew before I did?

Chord: yep. I was so excited. Rehearsing for prom and New York was literally one of my happier moments before leaving glee. Even though they were small scenes, they purposely sat us next to eachother and remember we rehearsed the New York number several times, well, I got to hold your hand. It was a lot of fun.

Amber: you conniving little sneak! [laughing]

The waitress came back with their orders

Waitress: here you go. Two stacks and two coffees.

Chord: thank you

Amber smiled and the waitress walked away.

Chord: [picking up his fork] so anyway. As you know, I was kidnapped by the Glee boys, you rescued me and now I'm back and Ryan really enjoyed the little on screen time we had and so he kept the storylines he had already written for us.

Amber: [eating her pancakes] so wait, you're telling me that Sam and Mercedes happened because of your suggestion to Ryan?

Chord: yeah [he said nervously massaging his neck] are you mad?

Amber: mad? No! I think its cute and flattering. You went that extra step just so you can spend time with me? Why didn't you just ask me out?

Chord: Amber, did you see how long it took me to kiss you for the Michael episode? You do something to me….I can't explain it.

Amber: [smiling and blushing] well you're not the only one that feels that way

Chord: what do you mean?

Amber: I was nervous too. About the kiss. I mean, I even asked the girls for help. The advice I got was a little silly.

Chord started laughing.

Chord: see? This is why I love you. You're amazing! You're hilarious!

Amber paused.

Amber: And when did you know you loved me?

Chord cleared his throat

Chord: that one is a loaded, complicated question. I knew I think for a while but I didn't actually tell myself until after our day trip. When you left me like that at your front door, my heart broke into a million pieces. Your superbowl party didn't help. Seeing you flirt with Mark and when I heard about you and Darren, I was a mess. I really hated myself for pushing you away.

Amber: Chord, I'm sorry

Chord: no. don't apologize, this was all my doing. I just never got the guts to tell you what was going through my head. The icing on the cake was when I took you home after you hurt your ankle. When I looked into your eyes I wanted to grab you and kiss you and hold you. I can't even tell you how badly. When I went to the bathroom, I was talking to Nash. He gave me the idea about the letter. [breathing in] and now I'm here with you and I hope that you don't run away. [laughing]

Amber: why do you keep saying that? Why would I walk away, now?

Chord: because, that's the story of my life.

Amber: Chord…

Chord: that's why I never said anything. You're this amazing person going a million miles per hour and I'm just here in present time…moving at the pace of a snail

Amber: that's far from the truth, Chord. You're a wonderful guy. I wouldn't be attracted to a guy with no ambition or future, trust me [she said taking a bite out of her pancakes]

Chord: [looking up at her] what did you say?

Amber: [smiling] Chord, I'm not going to walk away from the guy who just told me he loves me. Especially if I feel the same…[she said shyly]

Chord: [smiling] oh , really? And how long did you know that you liked me?

Amber: When we filmed the Justin Bieber episode.

Chord: [laughing hysterically] whhhattt? I thought you said that episode was ridiculous and I looked ridiculous

Amber: boy haven't you learned that when a girl likes a guy she makes fun of him

Chord: [laughing] oh my god you little sneak!

Amber: [smiling] I thought it was…endearing

Chord: endearing?

Amber: okay, adorable, sorta sexy I guess

Chord: you guess?

Amber: [smiling] okay, okay I thought you were pretty hot.

Chord: wow. Amber Riley.

Amber: oh shut up!

Chord: so all this time you liked me and you never said anything

Amber: nope

Chord: why?

Amber: I don't know. 'cuz let's be honest, you don't date girls like me

Chord: What does that mean?

Amber: do we need to go down the list of Chord's exes?

Chord: well, that just means I never got the chance to date someone as great as you.

Amber: yeah but how am I supposed to know you were into me. Don't get me wrong, I'm a sexy ass woman but just didn't thinking _you _were attracted to me.

Chord: oh you're so modest

Amber: oh this comes from "don't touch my hair!" [laughing]

Chord: I let you touch my hair. I let you do a lot of things actually

Amber: …

Chord: I really really liked you Amber. Now I feel like we lost all this time.

Amber: well, we can make up for lost time.

Chord: [smiling] and …do you feel the same…as me? In the letter?

Amber: [blushing] right now, at this very moment, yes I do. I guess I'm in love with Chord Overstreet [laughing] oh my gosh. I'm sitting in a diner in vegas wearing bunny slippers, eating pancakes with the guy I just professed my love to. [laughing]

Chord starts laughing at the hilarity of her thought.

Chord: This is like the best night of my life.

Amber: It's technically morning.

Chord: Morning of my life. So, does this mean you and I….

Amber: I guess it does.

Chord: so you're like my girlfriend?

Amber: [laughing] I can't get over how this feels like high school.

Chord: what do you mean?

Amber: the butterflies, the cutsey talk, the confessions.

Chord: to me, it's refreshing. I don't think I've ever felt this great with any girl

Amber: [smiling] You're so cute Chord Overstreet

Chord: you're so perfect Amber riley.

Chord got up from his side of the booth and walked over to Amber's side. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. He leaned in and kissed her.

Chord: I can get very very used to this.

Amber: me too.

CRASH. They heard a sound a few booths down.

Waitress: we have a man down! How many drinks did you have kid?

Chord: what the hell was that?

Amber: I don't know.

The two got up and saw a few people surrounding the booth and Chord walked over.

Chord: [to a bus boy] is everything alright?

Bus boy: he asked for coffee and then he just collapsed onto his table.

Chord looked over and saw the familiar face.

Chord: HARRY! What the hell? Harry! Are you okay?

Chord made his way to the booth

Chord: I know him!

Amber ran over to the booth

Amber: what happened?

Harry: [mumbling] I had too much to drink. Dianna wouldn't let me stay in bed. I'm so tired. She told me to follow you. I just want to sleeeppp [harry closed his eyes]

Amber: What the hell is he talking about?

Chord: I'll go hail a cab. I'll explain in the cab. We're going back to the hotel Harry.

Harry: okay mom. I love you.

Amber sat next to him and chord ran out to find a cab that would take them back. He wasn't going to let Dianna and the glee boys ruin his life now.


	36. The Amber Games 19

oh the angst!

enjoy!

Chord carried Harry into the cab and helped Amber in. He sat beside her and gave the driver the destination.

Amber: Are you going to tell me what's going on?

Chord: Amber, I need you to be as open minded as possible when I tell you. I just can't tell you here. It wouldn't be right. That, and I'm not going down for this alone.

Amber: Chord, what the hell are you talking about?

Chord: [sensing the frustration in Amber's voice, he massaged her right cheek and rested his forehead on hers] do you trust me?

Amber: [looking at his big green eyes] yes, of course but….

Chord: Just remember that. Remember that you trust me and remember that I love you. And this…this what we have right now is all I want.

Amber: Chord, you're scaring me a little

Chord: Please, just promise me you won't forget that.

Amber: yes. I mean, I won't forget.

Chord kissed her forehead and sat next to her waiting to arrive at their hotel. Once they got there, Chord and Amber helped Harry out of the cab.

Harry: [to Chord] I didn't want to go. Dianna made me. I'm sorry

Chord: it's okay Harry. You're going to get some sleep. I'm calling an emergency meeting.

Harry: [to Amber] whatever happens, he really loves you. He's the one. I know, I've been watching him.

Amber: [looking confused] I'm so confused right now.

Chord: I'll explain everything inside.

They walked into the hotel, got into the elevator and led Harry to his room.

Chord: [to Harry] tell everyone we're having an emergency meeting in our room

Harry nodded and walked into the room.

Chord and Amber used their room key to get into their room.

Chord: Dianna, Lea, Cory…we need to talk.

Dianna, Lea, and Cory each stood up.

The rest of the group followed in.

Chord: [looking around] the rest of you can stay; I need you all to hear this anyway.

Everyone sat down and took notice at how serious Chord was.

Mark: Chord, I'm by your side.

Chord: Thanks man. Amber, please sit down.

Amber sat on the foot of the bed and Lea positioned herself next to her.

Lea: Just listen, okay? [She said moving her hair out of her face]

Amber felt like she was going to start crying if people didn't start talking quickly.

She looked around the room and noticed Dianna looking down, Kevin and Darren sitting together, looking nervous, Mark keeping a stern but worried face, and Cory burying his head in his hands.

Amber: If someone doesn't start talking, I'm going to scream! You guys are killing me. You would think something really bad happened.

Kevin: Chord, you don't have to go down for this alone.

Chord: No, I won't I just want to be the one to tell her because…because I love her.

Everyone's eyes widened. Some smiled others looked at each other.

Dianna: that changes everything…

Naya: What is everyone talking about? Just out with it already.

Chord: Amber, I've been involved in a competition for your heart called the Amber games.

Naya, Chris, Heather, and Jenna all looked at each other in disbelief.

Vanessa: How did I not know about this?

Damian: I second that question

Chord: [ignoring their remarks] We came up with the idea during your super bowl party.

Kevin: Correction. I came up with the idea.

Chord: Kevin…

Kevin: No. I'm not letting you do this to yourself. Chord, if you love her, I respect that and I want to do this right. Amber, I came up with the idea in which we'd have a series of competitions to vie for your heart. The prize would be everyone else backing out from trying anything with you.

Amber: [in utter shock] we?

Kevin: Well, Chord wasn't the only one playing. It was Chord, Darren, and Mark as the original players.

Cory: And then I decided to join.

Amber: [looking at Cory] you?

Cory: [looking down] yes.

Amber: Mark? Darren?

Mark and Darren nodded and looked down as well.

Amber: so I was the prize? I was the fucking prize? And I didn't even know about it?

Chord: Amber, it's not like that at all.

Amber: [turned to lea who was sitting next to her] and you knew, didn't you?

Lea: [stumbling over her words] yes. I was a judge. A secret judge.

Amber: WHAT?

Kevin: the games had three main judges. Me, Harry and Cory. Until Cory decided to play. Then we had secret judges Lea and Dianna. And Harry was also our spy. He followed all the guys to check on them.

Lea put her hand on Amber's shoulder but Amber shot up and pulled away

Lea: I'm sorry Amber; we just wanted to make sure the right guy won. That's all.

Amber: the right guy? The right guy? And who are you or any of you to make that decision?

Dianna: Amber…

Amber: and you! You! I'm mostly disappointed in you!

Dianna: [her eyes swelling] I only joined the games because I was scared. These guys are all crazy and I just didn't want you getting hurt. Like this…I didn't want this to happen. I was supposed to prevent this from happening.

Amber: [to Darren] sleeping over? The muffins? The kiss? That was all a sham?

Darren: Amber, no. It's not like that. I really really like you. I never meant to hurt you. I just thought chord had it in the bag and I had to play harder. I don't regret kissing you. It was the best decision I've made in my life.

Amber: [to Mark] the purple skittles? The tickets to the Avengers? The drive to help me cool my head? You took advantage of my issues with Chord to try to win me over?

Mark: no. Amber, listen. I like you and I'd be the luckiest guy in the world if I'd be your guy but I've come to the conclusion that you only have eyes for one guy…

Amber: [to Chord who was sitting on the floor with his face buried in his knees] how could you Chord?

Chord: Amber I …

Amber: I trusted you. The card? The letter? The gift? Everything? It was all a lie?

Everyone looked over to Chord.

Dianna: It wasn't a lie Amber.

Amber: [to Dianna] and how do you know?

Kevin: We all know. He's loved you for a while.

Darren: as much as I hate saying it, they're right.

Amber started crying

Amber: you're all crazy. All of you. Thank you for ruining my birthday! I hope you're quite satisfied. And I don't know who to believe. You know, Chord when you first threw me to the curb, I was a mess. I was so hurt. Darren, you came into my life and you were a great friend and then you kissed me and my head was even more confused because I actually liked it. I liked your kiss and what I liked even more was how genuine and sweet you were to me. And then Mark, you come and knock on my door to give me some insight and advice and I felt that for once I couldn't be confused. And Cory…you have always been my go to guy. My best friend. You don't make me feel uncomfortable and before Chord came along, I might have considered seeing where our friendship went. And KEVIN! Kevin…I always knew about your intentions, at least you didn't hide behind a stupid game but you had to go and orchestrate the whole damn thing! I thought after seeing you hanging out with Di more, that you had your eyes set on someone else and that maybe there wouldn't be any more tension between us.

Kevin: Amber. Please just understand. We feel really bad about this whole thing.

Lea: yes. We do. You're our best friend. We all love you.

Chris: okay, I'm going to need to talk. You're all insane. How dare you manufacture and manipulate this …game and think it would be a good idea. You should all feel ashamed of yourselves.

Jenna: Amber, do you need some fresh air?

Amber had turned completely pale. The whole time she was staring at Chord who couldn't even look at her. She grabbed her pendant and turned it around to where the clasp was. She removed the necklace and dangled it in front of Chord.

Chord: I'm not taking it back. It's yours.

Amber: I don't want anything to do with you. [looking around] or any of you. I'm quitting the show.

Everyone gasped and Dianna shot up.

Dianna: you can't do that Amber.

Amber: I don't want to be around people who think I'm stupid and just a pawn they can move around.

Kevin: we never thought that.

Darren: You can't leave. I'll leave before you do.

Chord: Amber, please. [his eyes swelling] I wanted this weekend to be special. I love you with all my heart and soul and right now it's breaking into a million pieces. I can't let us end before we even begin…

Amber: [crying] there is no us, Chord. It was all a fabrication. It was all a lie.

Chord: No, it wasn't. I swear. I never lied to you about anything.

Amber: [looked at Chord and looked around her] don't wait up for me. Have fun in Vegas.

She grabbed a pair of flats and her purse, leaving the necklace on the dresser and stormed out.

Everyone looked at each other and Chord dropped back down to the floor again. Mark walked over to him and sat next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Damian didn't say a single word. He walked out and followed Amber without anyone noticing.


	37. The Amber Games 20

enjoy!

Amber stormed out of the hotel in fear of everyone seeing her burst into uncontrollable tears. Did this really just happen to her? Was she dreaming, again?

Amber stopped in front of the elevator and realized she had no where to go.

Damian had been close behind her and he Amber's back was to him.

Damian: Amber?

Amber turned around but not before wiping her tears.

Amber: Damian. What are you doing here? you should go back to the room.

Damian: And leave you alone? No way. I think you need a friend.

Amber: I'm so sorry Damian. You made the trip to Vegas with Vanessa and I bet you regret it now.

Damian: regret? No way! I had fun last night.

Amber: I mean, with the argument and all. I bet you think we're all crazy, huh. Poor Samuel he has no idea what he got himself into.

Damian: [chuckling] I gotta say, regardless of what I just witnessed, you guys are a pretty close knit group of people. It's not something you guys can work out.

Amber: But they played me Damian.

Damian: I know, and you have every right to be angry. I just think no good friendship is worth throwing out. They all feel bad about what's happening and maybe you're not ready to forgive them now but you should at least consider it. And for God sakes don't leave the show. Everyone loves you.

Amber: yeah, sure.

Damian: they do! I couldn't see why not.

Amber: [sigh] well, since I'm on a Debbie downer rollercoaster I might as well tell you.

Damian: tell me what?

Amber: I'm not as loved as you think. As a matter of fact a lot of people don't like my character on the show.

Damian: I find that very hard to believe.

Amber: I never really told anyone but it hurts my feelings you know. I'm just an actress playing a character and Mercedes is such a great character anyway. So, I don't get all the hate.

Damian: They're just jealous.

Amber: Damian, do you mind coming with me to get some coffee?

Damian: only if you don't mind go out with a guy in pajama pants and a t shirt.

Amber: it's okay. It's already 6 am. I bet the restaurant downstairs is open for breakfast.

Damian: then I'll follow you.

The two got into the elevator and made their way to the hotel restaurant. Amber was right, the breakfast buffet was out for the guests but she was in no mood for food. The two went over to the buffet and made themselves a cup of coffee. Amber sat at a table and Damian followed.

Damian: So, are you really leaving the show? Because then I'd have to reconsider my stay

Amber: [laughing lightly] oh please. Like my stay has any effect on yours or anyones.

Damian: why is it so hard to believe that everyone around you loves you?

Amber: They sure have a funny way of showing it.

Damian: well, it's hard not to love you. I mean you're great, talented, ambitious. You're going like a million miles per hour…

Amber: Please don't say that.

Damian: [smiling] why not?

Amber: because you sound an awful lot like Chord right now.

Damian: oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…

Amber: it's alright. I just can't think about him right now.

Damian: I respect that.

Amber: How could he do that? To me?

Damian's eyes widened as he sipped his coffee

Damian: umm well, I think sometimes guys do stupid things to impress a girl.

Amber: yes if you're in high school! He's 23!

Damian: well he's still young…

Amber: maybe that's it. I should date older guys?

Damian: well, no. not all young guys are immature.

Amber: I just thought he was different. He said all these beautiful things to me.

Damian: [regretting what he was about to say] well, maybe he meant them all. I don't know Chord to well but he doesn't seem like the type to play with someone just for shits and giggles.

Amber: He said Nash helped him with that letter.

Damian: who?

Amber: Nash. His brother.

Damian: so why don't you go straight to the source.

Amber: you think? Do you think he'll help me?

Damian: I think it's a good place to start.

Amber: So, is it worth saving? My relationship with Chord?

Damian: I think only you can answer that question to be honest. I think your friendship with the rest of the cast is definitely worth saving, for sure. For the sake of the fandom. I know you think you're not appreciated but I think its easier to spread hate on the internet than love. There are way more fans that love than those that hate you. They just haven't made it known, I suppose.

Amber: Damian McGinty, how did you get so smart?

Damian: my mama taught me lots of things.

Amber: [laughing] it's our last day in Vegas and I'm sitting her being all depressed. Why don't you go out and enjoy the beautiful day?

Damian: Well, I think I'm going to go back and check on everyone. They all looked pretty messed up. I'll get some sleep and get ready to hit the strip since I can't go to the casinos yet.

Amber: that's right! You're still a baby!

Damian: I resent that comment! [laughing]

Amber: Well, you're definitely more mature than a lot of guys I know.

Damian: thanks. Why don't you join us? We can go shopping?

Amber: [laughing] you like to shop?

Damian: Well, I just love buying souvenirs for my family back in Ireland. You can come with me if you want, I'll treat you to lunch!

Amber: I'd like that Damian. I have a few things I need to take care of though. How bout I text you to see where you are and we can meet up.

Damian: sounds good. Well, I'm going to go then. I'll see you later Amber and keep your chin up, ok?

Amber: thanks Damian.

Damian walked away and Amber sat at her table. She started playing with the ring on her finger and couldn't stop thinking about the argument she just had with her friends only an hour ago. She finished her coffee and stood up. She made her way to the receptionist.

Amber: Excuse me, I'm here with a couple of friends and we have two rooms booked but we're a little crowded. I was wondering If I could just book a room for myself? For tonight? We all leave tomorrow.

Receptionist: That shouldn't be a problem. Let me see what I have available. [the receptionist started typing] I have two rooms. One has a standard Queen size bed with a view to the pool and one with a king sized bed. Both are non-smoking.

Amber: I'll take the first one. How much will it be?

Reception: With taxes, that will be 258.97. We will keep your card on hold in case there are any charges to the room.

Amber: That's fine [she said as she handed her card to the receptionist] I'll take it.

The receptionist did the necessary paperwork and gave Amber her pass key.

Receptionist: Enjoy your stay.

Amber: Thanks.

Amber made her way to her new room but not before stopping by to her old one. She knew Chord would be inside so she had to put on her best stone face. She opened the door and the room was empty. She took advantage of this and got her belongings together. She wrote a note and left it on the dresser.

_"__I need some time to myself. Enjoy vegas, everyone. We'll talk in L.A. –Amber" _

She left the room and made her way to her new room. She opened the door with her card key and dropped all her things by the door. She went into the bathroom and started to draw a bath. While she waited, she charged her phone which was now dead and she looked through her suitcase for shorts and a Tshirt to sleep in. She left them out and went into the bath. She removed her clothes and she felt so relieved. She had been walking around and wearing the same thing for hours. She sat in the bathtub and soaked in closing her eyes.

About twenty minutes had passed and Amber felt herself slipping into a sweet slumber. She got out of the bathtub and went into the room. She looked over to the clock. It was already 7 a.m. she had gone all these hours with no sleep and felt like complete shit. She put on her shorts and T shirt, closed the blinds in the room and threw herself on the hotel bed wrapping herself with the blankets and almost instantly, she fell asleep.

Damian had been on his third dream until Darren woke up.

Darren: Damian, Damian, wake up!

Damian: huh? What? What is it?

Darren: it's 9 a.m.!

Damian: Thank you for being observant. [he said sarcastically and went back to bed]

Darren: no, wake up. It's 9 a.m. and no one's heard from Amber. I saw you walk out after her. Is she alright?

Damian: [he was going to kill Darren] she's fine. She just needs time alone.

Darren: Do you know where she went?

Damian: no. Now please let me sleep. [Damian went back to bed]

Darren sighed and walked over to Amber's old room.

Darren: [to everyone] he has no idea.

Harry: this is all my fault.

Dianna: well, you wouldn't have gone if I didn't send you.

Kevin: And you wouldn't have sent him if you wouldn't have gotten involved in my stupid plans.

Darren: And you wouldn't have any stupid plans if I didn't have this whole, ridiculous idea of wooing her.

Chord: And none of this would have happened if I just didn't stay in Cory's basement. Or if I didn't tell Ryan about making Sam and Mercedes a couple on the show. I should have just never pursued her. Now I hurt her.

Chris: look at you all. You're all a sad little group of people aren't you?

Everyone looked over to Chris.

Lea: What are we going to do? She hates us. Ryan is definitely going to hate us when she tells him she's leaving.

Harry: She can't leave.

Kevin: She won't. I know it.

Jenna: What I don't understand is where in your right minds did you think this would be a good idea?

Kevin: I guess we never thought she'd find out.

Chord: Guys, if she leaves, I'm leaving too.

Darren: Same here.

Dianna: me too

Kevin: Ditto

Vanessa: No one is leaving! Stop being melodramatic! We're going to get our girl back. We just need a plan. Preferably not one drawn up by Kevin.

Kevin: HEY!

Darren: dude, I love you but she's got a point.

MarK: yeah, look where your crazy plan got us.

Cory: Vanessa, we're listening.

Vanessa: well, we have to show her how much we love her. I don't think this can go into fully play until we get back to California but in the meantime, we just need to make sure she's okay.

Harry: I can do that.

Mark: yeah harry's ninja skills are like mega perfect

Harry: Like a boss!

Vanessa: okay, so find out where she is, make sure she's okay. Keep a close eye on her. Chord?

Chord was sitting quietly playing with the pendant he had given her.

Chord: hmmm?

Vanessa: Are you going to be alright?

Chord: yeah. Listen you guys are doing the right thing. This whole this is just really nice and I hope she stays. I have to go. [he got up and gathered his stuff from the room]

Mark: dude! Where are you going?

Chord: back home. I don't think I can ever redeem myself. You know its funny, the one thing I was afraid of, her walking away…and it happened.

Kevin: But its not even your fault.

Chord: no, it is. I did this all to myself. I don't deserve her.

He got his stuff and walked out.

Lea: We have to help him.

Darren: So we're going to _**help**_ him now?

Dianna: It's the right thing to do.

Vanessa: We're going to help the two of them. And you're all going to play a part

Naya: as long as there are no crazy plots, I'm in

Heather: me too

Chris: Same here.

Jenna: I'm in.

Everyone else nodded.

Darren: I guess, if it's not meant to be, I'm not going to fight it. I can't break up real love. Its uncharacteristic of me

Mark: I settled a long time ago with the idea that I wasn't winning.

Cory: [looking at Lea] I guess I just changed my mind…[smiling]

Kevin: We all know she's going to marry me someday so I'm cool with this. [laughing]

They whole room laughed.

Vanessa: SO…here's the plan…. Everyone, take notes. I'll call this the Rileystreet mission.

Everyone crowded her listened to her plan

Amber got up and looked over to her clock. It was already 11 a.m. She wasn't going to ruin her last day in Vegas by sulking. She got out of bed and walked over her suitcase. She laid the suitcase down which caused her purse from last night to fall to the floor. The purple envelope she had in her purse came spilling out along with her lipgloss and mascara. She reached for the envelope and held it in her hand. She closed her eyes to bring herself back to only a few hours ago when she was sitting in her balcony reading Chord's confession. She remembered what Damian had told her just earlier that morning.

"go to the source"

She noticed her phone had been lit up and grabbed it from the dresser. She had 38 missed calls. Some from Darren, some from Naya, most from Chord. She had 64 text messages, 11 emails, and 23 direct messages on twitter. She ignored them all to browse through her contacts and stopped at Nash Overstreet. She was going straight to the source.


	38. The Rileystreet mission 1

how do you mend a broken heart?

Nash might have the answers! enjoy the new installment!

Amber pressed Nash's name and waited for a dialtone.

"Hi this is Nash. You know what to do, ya'll"

Amber paused and breathed in heavily after the beep went off.

"Nash? Hi, it's Amber. From glee. [laughing] well, of course it's Amber from glee. Sorry, I wanted to call you cuz…well, I wanted to talk to you. It's about Chord. He's okay. I think. Well, I hope he's okay. Anyway, this message is a hot mess right now, can you call me back? I just need to talk to you. Thanks."

Amber hung up and started talking to herself.

Amber: what the hell was that? He's going to think you're nuts!

She browsed through her text messages until she saw Ryan's text.

"Amber, I know its Vegas and you two are having a wild time but I'd appreciate it if one of you got back to me."

Amber: holy shit! Ryan's been trying to reach us!

She dialed Ryan's number.

Ryan: Well, if it isn't Ms. Amber Riley or is it Mrs. Amber Overstreet? Did you two get hitched yet?

Amber: [clearing her throat] hey Ryan. No,not yet. I mean, no we haven't

Ryan: you guys had some wild night, huh? You guys are all the buzz over here. Twitter's been having a sex riot. A rileystreet sex riot! [he said sounding pleased with himself]

Amber: Ryan,I need to talk to you about Chord and I .

Ryan: nononononono! You better have no regrets! Listen I saw the pics from the party. You guys looked amazing and pretty close. I like it! The dance was a nice touch. Oh and the kiss in the parking lot.

Amber: wha? How? We tried to avoid the cameras.

Ryan: Well, apparently the cameras don't avoid you. They love you.

Amber: [groaning] oh my god.

Ryan: Well, I guess you're officially the "it couple!" Keep up the good work.

Amber: Ryan I…

Ryan: oh wait, did you like the cake?

Amber: yes, thank you it was really nice but…

Ryan: No buts just keep doing what you're doing. The fandom loves it. I'll see you on set tomorrow. Bye sweetheart.

Ryan hung up not letting Amber tell him about her relationship with chord or her ideas of taking a break from Glee.

She screamed in frustration.

"!" she started throwing things around the room. She just had so much going on and needed to get it all out.

The ringing of her phone stopped her from continuing.

She looked at her phone and saw Nash's name flash across the screen. She picked up the phone.

Amber: Nash?

Nash: Amber…hey.

Amber: hey. I'm sorry about that message.

Nash: no, it's alright. My phone wasn't on. What's up?

Amber: have you spoken to Chord?

Nash: now, what kind of a brother would I be if I confessed that to you? [laughing lightly]

Amber: No, you're right. I'm sorry.

Nash: I'm kidding, Amber. Yes, I spoke to Chord.

Amber: Is he alright?

Nash: you know he thinks you hate him and here you are asking me if he's okay.

Amber: I don't hate him.

Nash: Well, that's obvious although I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to punch him in the balls.

Amber: [laughing] no no no.

Nash: what's the problem, Amber?

Amber: well, he told me he loved me. He gave me this really nice letter. It was so beautiful. He told me you helped him write it.

Nash: I would like to take credit but to be honest, I didn't help him with that letter at all. I pushed him to tell you how he felt but that letter was all Chord.

Amber: really?

Nash: yeah. Boy's sprung.

Amber: What am I supposed to do, Nash ?

Nash: well, I'm the wrong guy to speak to about that. [laughing] I mean I can barely keep a relationship together myself.

Amber: you overstreet boys are heartbreakers, huh?

Nash: well, you know…

The two start laughing.

Nash: [breathing in] Amber, if Chord knew what I'm about to tell you, he'd kill me. I mean it. He would come find me, grab me by my balls, cut them off and feed them to me with a side of icecream.

Amber: ice cream?

Nash: well, Chord can't be mean for too long.

The two laugh again.

Amber: okay, I'm listening.

Nash: He's liked you for a very very long time now. Even while he was with…well you know…

Amber: mm hmm

Nash: He was just too shy to ask you out or even look at you sometimes. He was intimidated. I mean, I knew he liked you before he knew he liked you. He would talk about you all the time. I'd be like "so how's everything on the glee set?" and he'd be like "yeah, everything's great and Amber sang this song today and she was amazing" and I'd look at him like "really?". It was funny and I guess cute. When you guys went on tour, we'd talk almost every night and guess what was the main topic? You! He would talk about how the stadium would just grow quiet when you went on to sing "Aint no way". How he stood backstage, watching you. How you had the cutest laugh, how you crinkled your nose every time you had to sneeze, how your smile was enough to get him through long hours. I mean, he never admitted to liking you though. He just talked about you…all the time. I know an abnormal amount of information about you, Amber. [laughing] Chord's gonna beat my ass if he finds out I'm telling you this.

Amber: I won't tell him.

Nash: he was so jealous of Darren. He told me how Darren would sneak into the audience and watch you perform and he'd say "he thinks he's so charming" and he would say it in a voice that you would just know, this kid's jealous. [laughing] I kept thinking okay Chord, when are you admitting to being into this girl. It was like he was in denial.

Amber: Or embarrassed.

Nash: NO! never. Amber please take that out of your head. Chord never felt embarrassed about liking you. He was afraid. Afraid that he wasn't enough for you. If you haven't noticed yet, Chord has bad separation anxiety. He blames me 'cuz I left him in an elevator for too long when we were kids. Long story. Anyway, since then he's never been able to function alone. He always needed to be surrounded by people. He also suffers from insomnia. Especially when is anxiety skyrockets…like now for instance, I'm pretty sure he's only slept like 2 minutes.

Amber: That explains him not letting me off the phone at night…

Nash: yeah. That and he felt a connection with you. He likes being around you. You make him happy. I've never seen Chord smile as much as he does when he's with you.

Amber: but the games…

Nash: were a stupid idea. I know. I warned him about them. I told him it would come back to bite him in the ass but …listen, I'm not trying to justify his actions but he did it because he felt threatened by the other guys. Darren, especially.

Amber: what about the other girls? That guy from TMZ calling him a playboy?

Nash: that was the old Chord. Trust me; he can't even look at another girl without mentioning you. Just the other day we saw these two hot chicks and they were eating pretzels and I was gawking and I was like "dude, did you see those girls?" and he was like "yeah, Amber loves pretzels"

Amber laughed.

Amber: you're such a liar Nash.

Nash: Why would I lie? [Laughing] I can't even take him out anymore! It's awful! [laughing harder] like the other day he got all depressed because we were in a store and the mannequin had a purple dress on. He was all "I need a moment" and I was like "dude, grow some balls"

Amber laughed harder

Amber: you're a terrible brother.

Nash: I know, I know. [breathing in] but you're an awesome girl, Amber and I really would hate it if my idiot brother ruined all his chances with you.

Amber: I just don't know the right thing to say or do at this point. I don't want everything to think they can go and play games behind my back and treat me like I'm a pawn and move me around anyway they want.

Nash: I respect that. Ummm Amber, did he give you the pendant?

Amber: yes.

Nash: oh good.

Amber: why?

Nash: Well, he drove me insane looking for that. He had seen it online and we went to every jewelry store in L.A. to look for it. When we had no luck, he found a guy who makes jewelry and well, he showed him the picture. The guy said he would do it for him.

Amber: it was handmade?

Nash: yep. Chord wanted it to be perfect.

Amber: oh my God. [crying]

Nash: what? Did I say something wrong?

Amber: he didn't tell you?

Nash: tell me what?

Amber: I gave it back to him. Last night. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him.

Nash: Amber, you didn't know.

Amber: All this time, he was so scared of being alone, of being pushed away, of me walking away from him and I do exactly that.

Nash: you were angry.

Amber: I'm too hurt to just take him back but I love him too much to see him hurt.

Nash: you…wait, wait…say what?

Amber: which part?

Nash: you love my brother?

Amber: yes.

Nash: well

Amber: what?

Nash: that has to be the best news I've gotten all day.

Amber: what do I do?

Nash: you follow your heart. In love, you're going to get hurt. It's some unwritten rule but if you're sure about your feelings for him, then don't ignore them I think you two have punished yourselves enough.

Amber: Nash Overstreet, are you being a scholar?

Nash: Tell anyone and I'll unfollow you on twitter

Amber: [laughing] so, I guess Chord got his charm from his older brother.

Nash: Well, I had to do something right, I mean I added to the poor boy's mental illness

Amber: don't blame yourself for that.

Nash: no, im pretty sure it was my fault. Kid's never been the same.

Amber: [laughing] you're reckless, Nash

Nash: Reckless is my middle name.

Amber: and how come no one's snatched you up?

Nash: I'm telling you, no one can keep with me. I'm a womanizer.

Amber: why do you lie? Womanizers don't give good advice. Womanizers aren't softees

Nash: I guess I just haven't found the chocolate diva of my life.

Amber: [laughing] oh please

Nash: I'm serious, Chord has it good. A girl like you having her eyes set on him.

Amber: well, he isn't too shabby either.

Nash: eww please let's not talk about my brother that way.

Amber: [laughing] you have made my day, you know that

Nash: so my mission is complete I guess.

Amber: thanks Nash. For everything.

Nash: it was my pleasure. Listen, Amber. You rip him a new one. Don't go entirely easy on him. And when you lay the smack down, give him some sweet lovin'. That boy needs some like you have no idea!

Amber: Nash!

Nash: what? Im just advocating for my brother.

Amber: oh my God all you overstreet boys are the same.

Nash: what can I say, we're user friendly

Amber: good bye Nash

Nash: Good bye Amber. Oh wait one more thing.

Amber: what?

Nash: Don't leave Glee.

Amber: he told you?

Nash: yeah. And I gotta tell you that you're the best thing that happened to that show. I just saw the valentine's episode and you blew "I will always you" out of the water. You would do everyone a disservice by leaving. Trust.

Amber: I'll think about it. I just feel like I need time off.

Nash: And that's fine but don't leave.

Amber: I'll see.

Nash: oh and Amber? Don't bother looking for Chord now. Hes on a plane to L.A.

Amber: what? When did he leave?

Nash: a while ago. Just let him come home. I'll take care of him here. Tomorrow's a new day. You guys can fix things then. Deal?

Amber: yeah.

Nash: now go enjoy your last night in Vegas. And if I have to fight the guys off with a baseball bat, I'm a phone call away.

Amber: thanks Nash.

Nash: Anytime.

She hung up and laid back on the hotel bed. Nash's heartwarming, open discussion had helped her feel better. She was going to take his advice and she was going to let Chord have it and she'd let him know how she felt.

She texted Damian

"Hey Damian, I'm so sorry but I can't join you but I owe you a shopping spree. I have lots on my mind. Please let the others know I'm alright. I'm going to catch an early flight. I just rather be home right now"

She started packing. She wasn't going to follow Chord but she was going home to Chewie. She needed to be around other people. She was so done with Vegas.


	39. The Rileystreet mission2

enjoy!

Dianna: [to Damian] what do you mean she left?

Damian: That's what her text said.

Darren: and why exactly is she texting you?

Damian: Because I took the time out to speak to her and try to help you all out.

Kevin: Oh. Well, thanks dude. Is she…ok?

Damian: I don't know much. All I know is she wasn't so okay yesterday but then I got her text.

Lea: So what do we do?

Cory: There's no point in us leaving right now. Let's just finish our last day here. We'll fly out tomorrow.

Jenna: I agree with Cory.

Everyone agrees in unison. They all go about their day, some hitting the casino one last time, some spending the day at the pool, some shopping.

Meanwhile, back in L.A.

Chord is standing waiting for his suitcase. He had been waiting for quite sometime and when everyone on his flight had already gotten their belongings, he started to panic.

Chord: This can't be happening right now.

Chord walked over to the front desk.

Chord: hi miss….

Receptionist: just one moment [she whispered, signaling to the phone she had attached to her ear]

Chord waited patiently.

Receptionist: aww I love you too snuggle buns! Aww yes! I got your Valentine's day present! I loved it! You're the best boyfriend ever!

Chord started to lose his cool.

Chord: miss, I really need to speak to you or your supervisor.

Receptionist: [to the person on the other line] honey, can you hold on one moment. I have a rude customer. [to Chord] I said, I will be right with you.

Chord: [leaning in] I just lost my suitcase and the girl that I love in a span of 24 hours. I suggest you tell snuggle buns that you will call him back or else I'm going to make sure you no longer work her.

Chord stepped back and smiled.

The receptionist got the clue.

Receptionist: [to snuggle buns] I will call you back, babe. [to Chord] how can I help you?

Chord: I've lost my suitcase.

Receptionist: [looking for a form] Well, you're going to have to file a complaint. It's going to be a process. Might take a few days.

Chord: I have something very special in there. My girlfriend, well, ex girlfriend gave me a birthday gift and I need to make sure I'm going to get it back.

Receptionist: Sir, about 89% of our customers who lose their baggage, get their stuff back.

Chord: and the other 11%?

Receptionist: Well those are just grave conditions. I'm sure yours will be just fine.

Chord: So, just fill this out?

He said looking at the form the receptionist handed over to him.

Receptionist: yes, sir.

Chord started to fill everything out and heard a familiar voice.

Nash: Chord! I've been looking everywhere for you! You said gate 7.

Chord: [happy to see his brother] yeah man but the airline lost my suitcase

Nash: not a good day, huh.

Chord: nope

Receptionist: Oh my God!

Nash: [grinning] ahhh!

Receptionist: you're….you're….

Nash: Nash Overstreet, nice to meet you.

Receptionist: I am in love with you.

Chord: she's lying, she's got snuggle buns.

Nash: [laughing at the dirty look the receptionist just shot Chord] what's you're name darling?

Receptionist: Mmmm…Mary. Mary McDonell

Nash: Well, Mary McDonell, it's your lucky day because I will give you two tickets to my concert if you can make sure this complaint makes it to the very top of your priority list. How does that sound?

Receptionist: two tickets?

Nash: Front Row.

Receptionist: yes! I'll do anything. I'll help the gentleman out. [whispering to Nash] who by the way is a little bit of a jerk.

Nash: [laughing] Chord? He's much nicer than I am. Trust.

Receptionist: how do you know him anyway?

Nash: he's my brother. [smirking]

Receptionist: oh….oh my. Well, I'm a little embarrassed. Sorry.

Nash: It's okay. Just make sure you do that itsy bitsy little favor for me darling and we're squared away.

Receptionist: Is he in a band too?

Nash: Chord? No he's in a little show called Glee. Have you heard of it?

Receptionist: oh yes! The one with the singing kids, right?

Nash: yes ma'am

Receptionist: you're like super cute in person!

Nash: oh well gosh, thank you.

Chord: [handing the form to the receptionist] does snuggle buns approve of this interaction?

Receptionist: [rolling her eyes] SNUGGLE BUNS is my mom

Chord: right and I bet your supervisor is James Earl Jones.

Nash: okay Chord, that's enough. This beautiful girl is going to help us out. Aren't you darling?

Receptionist: [melting] yessss, of course.

Nash: okay Mary McDonell, once we get the call that my baby brother's suitcase is here, I'll personally deliver those tickets to you.

Receptionist: thank you so much!

Nash: no, thank you [he grabbed her hand and kissed it followed by a wink] let's go little brother.

He walked with Chord to the exit.

Chord: you better watch it, snuggle buns might kick your ass.

Nash: I doubt her mom could take me.

The two start laughing and walk to Nash's car.

Chord got into the passenger seat and Nash into the driver's seat

Nash put his key in to start the car but not before looking over to Chord.

Nash: so, little brother, are we going to need an Overstreet intervention?

Chord: I can't go back to my place, that's for sure. I haven't really slept.

Nash: well, you do look like shit.

Chord: oh, thanks.

Nash: listen, things are going to work out, I promise

Chord: are you getting soft on me, Nash?

Nash: Tell anyone and I'll slash your tires.

Chord: [laughing ] you're not as bad ass as you want to come off to be.

Nash: neither are you. Mr. I'm so in love with Amber Riley and now I'm going to cry myself to sleep everynight until she loves me again.

Chord: I hate you.

Nash: well, we're bonded by blood so you can't really hate me for too long. That and I'm your only ride home.

Chord: [laughing] oh God, Nash is she going to beat me up?

Nash: most definitely [he said starting the car]

Chord: [groaning] I'm so dead.

Nash: [driving] that you are

Chord: She's going to rip me a new one

Nash: most likely

Chord: and tear me into pieces

Nash: I have my money on "yes"

Chord: and never speak to me again.

Nash: I wouldn't say "never"

Chord: you're not very comforting.

Nash: ugh! Things are going to be okay, Chord.

Chord: just when she basically said yes to being my girlfriend.

Nash: I can't believe that…

Chord: I know I can't believe it's over.

Nash: well, I can't believe she said yes

Chord: [laughing] jerk

Nash: ass

Chord: douche

Nash: asswipe

Chord: scumbag

Nash: piss-wang

Chord: piss wang?

Nash: take it or leave it

Chord: you win.

The two laughed.

Nash: okay first thing is first, you're taking a shower because you smell like fail, you're sleeping for a few hours and then you're coming down for a real southern meal. THEN we can talk about you and Amber.

Chord: yes, dad

Nash: damn straight I'm like our dad.

Chord: [smiling] thanks Nash. For everything. For bribing the receptionist, for helping me out.

Nash: [for talking to Amber he thought] anytime. Again, don't let anyone know I'm a nice guy otherwise everything I do will be ineffective.

Chord: [laughing] you know, maybe it's a good thing you're not ready to settle down yet because love hurts.

Nash: but love can be nice too. Sometimes, all you need is love or whatever

Chord: [laughing] you're like the biggest hypocrite I know.

Nash: not all of us can find a girl like Amber

Chord: you'll find a girl …

Nash: shhh! All this relationship talk is giving me heart burn

Chord: [laughing] oh god I haven't laughed since yesterday.

Nash: well, im glad my love woes are comical to you.

Chord: [smirking] sorry

Nash: well, it is pretty funny

The two laughed and joked the rest of the way home.


	40. The Rileystreet mission 3

hehe some comedic relief for ya'll

Amber walked into her apartment and threw her bags on the floor.

Her sister was going to bring Chewie back home later that night. She collapsed on her couch when her phone started ringing. It was Nash Overstreet.

She picked up the phone.

Amber: If I get any closer to you Overstreet brothers, I'm going to have to appear in one of your music videos

Nash: This can be arranged. Are you safe and sound?

Amber: yes, I decided to come home, anyway.

Nash: well, that's good. I have a very depressed Chord Overstreet sleeping in my guest room.

Amber: Is he alright?

Nash: he'll be fine. How are you doing?

Amber: as okay as I can be. I'm not ready for this conversation with Chord or the rest of the cast. Or to tell Ryan I need a break.

Nash: Well then don't engage in any communication with anyone until you're entirely ready.

Amber: I just hate confrontation.

Nash: but you can beat anyone's ass.

Amber: [laughing] it's not that. I just don't want to hurt people's feelings.

Nash: They did a fine job at hurting yours.

Amber: you're right.

Nash: listen, Amber I just wanted to make sure your head's in a better place. When you two settle all of this. Which I hope you will! You should come by for a BBQ…only southern people do it right and I'm the grill master.

Amber: [laughing] Are you trying to set me up with your brother?

Nash: I need me some rileystreet babies!

Amber: uh, no Nash.

Nash: oh come on. Just one little reckless night.

Amber: keep wishing. Not gonna happen.

Nash: never say never.

Amber: okay Bieber.

Nash: [laughing] so I'll talk to you later. Text me when you get on set tomorrow and you had your little heart to hearts.

Amber: thanks. I will. You've been a good friend and it's nice to have one who doesn't want to get into my pants.

Nash: oh well, don't count me out…sheesh!

Amber: NASH!

Nash: sorry, too easy! Nah, you're all Chord's pretty girl. Now get some rest.

Amber: bye nash

Nash: bye Amber.

She hung up the phone and laid back down on the couch. She needed to think about what exactly she was going to tell everyone tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Vegas

Darren: underwear

Kevin: check

Darren: toothbrush

Kevin: check

Darren: souvenirs

Kevin: check

Darren: The Rachel Ray muffin cookbook

Kevin: are you for real? This is why you didn't get the girl!

Darren: I take great offence to that considering my muffins is what won her over.

Kevin: you're a sad sad little man.

Darren: please, you wish you had my swag

Kevin: Darren, swags my middle name.

Darren: pffff

Kevin: I run circles around you.

Darren: prove it

Kevin: Dianna and I are going on a date when we get back. [he said proudly]

Darren: whoa…whoa WHOA!

Kevin: [lauging] yup

Darren: shut up dude

Kevin: swear to muffins

Darren: holy crap. That's sorta, kinda great. So you're really over Amber?

Kevin: well, she's the love of my life but I'm just going to back out for a while. I hated seeing Chord like that. I feel like messed everything up and Dianna felt all guilty and so the two of us guilty makes for….

Darren: A beautiful love story!

Kevin: actually great sex but okay I'll take that.

Darren: you're crude

Kevin: you're weird

Darren: [rolling his eyes] hotel towels?

Kevin: check! We're masterminds of evil. Stealing hotel towels.

Darren: are you we really going to get in trouble?

Kevin: no fool! Stick those in there good.

Darren followed Kevin's instructions and continued packing.

Harry walked in with tons of bags.

Harry: okay, I'm officially broke.

Kevin and Darren: same here.

Harry: so umm I bought Amber something.

Harry went into his bag and pulled out a teddy bear holding a white flag that said "I'm sorry"

Darren: aww! Oh my gosh! That's so cute!

Kevin looked over at Darren and shook his head.

Kevin: that's nice Harry.

Darren: yeah, really thoughtful of you.

Harry: I figured since I screwed up her birthday…

Kevin: Need I remind you that it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself.

Harry: yeah, it's just hard. I love Amber. She's like my best gal pal. I hate that I'm somewhat responsible for her being so sad right now.

Darren: I can't think of sad Amber…it just makes me want to cry. She's my rainbow.

Darren sat at the foot of the bed and bowed his head.

Kevin: hey now. Guys stop being so depressing, we're going to fix everything. You heard what Vanessa said. She has a plan and it's a good one. We'll make sure Amber knows how much we appreciate her. And with Nash on our side, Chord will get better too.

Harry: I'm surprised he's on board. He hardly knows us.

Kevin: well, he's a good friend of Dianna's and Chord's his little brother. I'm surprised he doesn't want to kick our ass to be honest.

Darren: I guess I feel bad for Chord too. He's usually so nice. We just had to kidnap him didn't we?

Harry: its all in the past now.

Naya ,Heather, and Mark walk in

Naya: what's this? I smell guilt.

Kevin: hush, Rivera

Naya: listen, McRiley, what you guys did was wrong and you deserve all the guilt coming to ya

Heather: seriously, if Amber leaves…the show is fucked.

Naya: mmm hmmm

Darren: don't think that we haven't thought about this all day.

Harry: I got her a teddy bear!

Heather: let's hope a teddy bear helps, Harry.

Harry: my ninja senses are failing too. I cant get in touch with her. I called her landlord to see if she knew anything but no one is returning my calls. I suck ass.

Naya: Harry, you don't suck ass

Heather and Naya comforted Harry.

Kevin: whoa! Double standard, much? How much it's okay for Harry to be a part of the Amber games but not us?

Heather: because you guys used him for his ninja skills. We aint stupid.

Naya: seriously, how dare you abuse an innocent guy like Harry.

Mark: I'm with the girls, we really screwed up this time guys

Harry smiled at the fact that the girls were taking pity on him.

Kevin: we can never catch a break! [he said throwing his hands up]

Mark: Sorry man, we're assholes.

Darren: sorry, Harry. I feel so guilty now!

Kevin: oh God not you too!

Darren joined in the group hug.

Darren: I just wanted Amber to love me! I never meant to hurt anyone! [he said almost in tears]

Naya: aww Darren, it's alright.

Naya looked over to Kevin who had his arms crossed and was bowing his head.

Kevin: stupid double standards [he said mumbling to himself]

Naya rolled her eyes.

Naya: [she extended the arm that was free and kept a tight grip on the group hug with the other] come here.

Kevin: no

Naya: come on

Kevin: nope

Naya: you know you want to

Kevin: not happening.

Naya pulled Kevin in the group hug with her arm and Kevin embraced his friends.

Kevin: I would never hurt Amber. Ever! [he said finally bursting into tears] she can't leave the show!

Heather started crying too and Naya was resisting the temptation to cry.

Naya: guys, I just applied this mascara! [she said whimpering]

Cory and Lea walked in with their hands linked and saw their friends in tears hugging.

Lea: oh my god! I love group hugs!

Heather: come here you!

Lea joined the hug and Cory followed.

Cory: why are we hugging and crying?

Naya: cuz we don't want Amber to leave.

Lea: oh thanks for reminding me! [lea's tears came full force and she looked over to Cory]

Cory: I had just forgotten about that. [ he said wiping tears away]

The group of friends hugged eachother and cried together.

The door opened. It was Jenna and Dianna

Dianna: What the?

Jenna: you guys are a mess

Kevin: [sniffling] a hot mess

Darren: a giant, horrible mess

Jenna looked at Dianna and shrugged. She latched on to Mark and Dianna went to comfort Kevin.

They were all a blubbering mess.


	41. The Rileystreet mission 4

as per request: MORE NASSSSHH and SAMUEL FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE:

"_**We'll be filming at Magic Mountain, but first we're going to watch "on my way"**_

This was the mass text the glee cast received on Tuesday morning

Nash: [to Chord] time to face the truth little bro

Chord: Do I have to? Can't I just stay here?

Nash: what are you? 5? Get up.

Chord: We're getting our scripts today. I bet Ryan wants a sam and Mercedes reunion and Amber hates me. He's going to catch on

Nash: And then you will be fired and you can stay in bed all you want. See? Everyone wins, except for me because I have to see you around more often

Chord: you're truly like the worst brother in the world

Nash: I will forever resent that comment. Now get your ass up! The worst brother in the world made you homefries and eggs like dad used to make.

Chord: uggghhhh!

Chord got up and walked over to the bathroom in the guest room and proceeded to shave, brush his teeth and get ready for work.

Nash: [from the kitchen] I really hope you're sexin' yourself up

Chord: [applying shaving cream] what?

Nash: only because you're heart is broken doesn't mean you have to look like you just crawled out of my ass

Chord: shut up!

Nash: I mean seriously, you want to seduce Amber with the Overstreet charm. Right now, you're making a bad name for us sexy men

Chord came out cleanly shaven and dressed in Amber's favorite outfit, Jeans and a white V-neck.

Chord: Is this better?

Nash: [in a woman's voice] oh mr. Overstreet, is it hot in here because I'm melting

Chord: [laughing] you're insane.

Nash: Eat your breakfast. You need your strength

Chord: okay, so you're not the worst brother in the world

Nash: mm hmm

Chord: you're like a 7 in a scale of 1-10

Nash: I'll take it.

Chord: thanks, Nash, really

Nash: I didn't do anything.

Chord: you're my best friend.

Nash: aww shucks. Now eat! You're gonna be late

Chord: yes dad

Nash: And fix your hair you look like you've been electrocuted.

Chord: I thought it looked nice

Nash: the only time it should look like that is after sexy time with Amber otherwise its unnecessary and just plain ridiculous.

Chord: but…

Nash: you're 23 now, act it.

Chord: fine fine.

Nash: alright, well listen I have to go drop off those tickets at the airport. Your suitcase came in.

Chord: really?

Nash: yes, I know I do wonders. Thank me later by cleaning the house

Chord: I can this day can't be too bad.

Nash smiled, got his car keys and left

Chord ate quickly and fixed his hair. His phone buzzed.

It was Kevin

"_**yo. Listen, I got tickets to the Jay-z Concert. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Mark. Its next weekend? Just us guys." **_

Chord couldn't believe it. Kevin was being nice to him. He didn't think about it and responded.

_"**Yeah, man sure. Thanks" **_

Chord left his brother's house and made his way to the studio. It was judgment day and his stomach was doing cartwheels.

_**Meanwhile…not too far away…**_

Amber: [on the phone with Damian] Seriously, I'll go pick you up. Yes, we can get Samuel. It's the least I can do for everything you did for me. okay. I'll see in 15 mins. Be ready and let Samuel know too. Okay, bye

Amber was starting a new day today and she wasn't going to the let the events of her birthday weekend ruin the rest of her life.

She drove out to Damian's apartment. Cameron Mitchell came running out with him.

Cameron: oh my god, Damian wasn't lying.

Amber: [laughing] Cameron, right? I'm a big fan!

Cameron: you're kidding, right? I am like in love with you. You're like…perfect

Amber: [blushing] thanks. Is Damian, ready?

Damian came walking to Amber with a yellow rose. He handed it to her.

Amber: Damian!

Damian: yellow is for friendship. I saw it and thought of you. [he said smiling]

Cameron: smooth!

Damian eyed his friend.

Cameron: [laughing] okay guys! Well, Amber I really hope to see you around more!

Amber: [smiling] sure thing Cameron!

Damian got in the car and gave Amber a kiss on both cheeks.

Damian: you smell lovely

Amber: thanks Damian. So, where does Samuel live?

Damian: okay, you're going to need to turn here and just keep going until I tell ya

Amber: got it

Damian: So, are you ready? For today?

Amber: yeah. After a good night's sleep, I know exactly what I'm going to say.

Damian: good. Okay now make a right there. It will be the first apartment to the left.

Amber pulled up to Samuel Larsen's apartment.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nash: Call me amazing!

Harry: ok, amazing. To what do I owe this call so early in the morning? I'm on my way to work dude

Nash: well, Chord should be on his way. The plan is doing pretty good so far.

Harry: so you spoke to Amber?

Nash: oh yeah. She's covered. I told her everything.

Harry: and Chord is…ok?

Nash: yes, your boy is okay

Harry: good. I didn't want him to be depressed

Nash: nah, you're talking to me. I got this.

Harry: Nash, I gotta tell you, you're really awesome for helping us out

Nash: listen, I want my little brother to be happy and I definitely don't want Amber to leave the show. You guys would be ridiculously fucked if she did

Harry: no kidding.

Nash: so Vanessa has a good plan.

Harry: she told you?

Nash: yeah man, I was in the group chat last night. Where were you?

Harry: oh you know my girl and I were spending some time together.

Nash: wanky

Harry: nothing like that

Nash: don't lie

Harry: [laughing] so listen. What's up with that pool party/bbq. You keep letting me down bro.

Nash: alright alright. It's on…this weekend

Harry: perfect. Some of us are going to see Jay-Z on Friday, so Saturday?

Nash: word. It's on.

Harry: so, I'll keep you updated

Nash: deal. Oh and Harry?

Harry: yup?

Nash: try not to get my brother gagged and kidnapped anymore? I kinda like him. You know, him being blood and all.

Harry: [laughing] got it.

Nash: good. 'cuz I can take Kev and Darren and even Cor but you, you're like on another level with your ninja skills…I don't wanna lose a toe or something.

Harry: [laughing] gotcha talk to you later Nash.

Nash: adios.

_**Meanwhile, in Amber's car. **_

Samuel: thanks for the ride Amber

Amber: oh its no problem, Sam

Samuel: oh and before I forget. I got you something for your birthday. [he handed her a small box wrapped in blue giftwrap]

Amber: you didn't have to Sam

Samuel: of course I did. you're the first person to make me feel comfortable. You and Chord.

Amber: [smiling] well thank you.

Damian: are you guys ready to shoot at Magic mountain?

Samuel: I'm stoked

Amber: I know I am. [Laughing] But I know a couple of cast members who won't be too happy [amber said missing her friends]

Samuel: so listen, Amber….Damian, Cameron and I are going to do an open mic this weekend. Friday night. I was wondering, if you wanted to come?

Damian: but we'd have to go incognito…you especially

Amber: incognito? Sounds like fun. Can I change my name to Samantha?

Samuel: that works. I can be Marcos

Damian: I call Ron Weasly

Amber: RON WEASLY? You're a harry potter fan?

Damian: duh!

Amber: oh my god! Me too! Darren and I are like crazy fans!

Samuel: or maybe Hermione

Amber: you too?

Damian: [angrily] Hermione is a girl, dude

Samuel: so?

Amber: [laughing] I am so down! We'll have so much fun.

Samuel: tons

Damian: Can't wait

Samuel: wicked

Damian: awesome

Samuel: fun

Amber: yay!

The group of friends arrived at the studio and made their way inside. Today would be a long day.


	42. The Rileystreet mission 5

_so sorry guys! a little overdue…but here you go! _

Everyone sat around waiting for Ryan to come in to show them the television version of "on my way" . They were all silent with Amber sitting all the way at the end of the big conference room table next to Samuel and Damian.

Samuel: [whispering to Damian] why is everyone being so weird?

Damian: long story.

Amber was trying not to look at anyone by playing words with friends on her phone. Yet she couldn't help feeling Chord's gaze on her. He wouldn't stop looking her way.

Mark: [to Chord] you're going to make her uncomfortable.

Chord: I don't care. I want her to know, nothing's changed.

Mark: Just give it up Chord, she hates us.

Chord: I already gave her up once. I don't think I can do it again.

Ryan Murphy walked into the room flashing the biggest smile.

Ryan: hello kids.

Everyone mumbled a hello and Samuel shot him a huge smile and an enthusiastic "hello".

Ryan: What? Is everyone still drunk? It's Tuesday! Glee day! Time to work kiddies!

Dianna: We're just tired, Ryan that's all.

Ryan: chord? Amber? How was your birthdays?

Amber: fine

Chord: lots of fun, thanks Ryan, for everything.

Amber: Fun? [rolling her eyes]

Amber was feeling like she was going a million steps back. Nash had given her the advice to talk to Chord and work things out but she didn't expect to feel so annoyed at everyone.

Vanessa: [nervously laughing] they're just so tired. Those two, partied hard!

Chord looked down and started playing with his sunglasses.

Ryan: so much tension in this room.

Amber: Ryan, I need to speak to you, alone. After the screening.

Naya looked over to Amber sadly and whispered.

Naya: don't do this.

Amber looked away sadly, trying to ignore the burning glances she was getting from the rest of the cast.

Ryan: uh…sure Amber. Well, how bout we watch the episode. Shall we?

Ryan turned on the flat screen television in the room and turned off the lights.

Everyone watched silently. Some cried during Max's scene and other just kept quiet. Amber was especially, visibly upset. She kept drying her tears and when Quinn's car got hit at the end of the episode, Amber stormed out of the room. Ryan got up and chased after all.

Ryan: sweetheart? Are you alright?

Amber: [sniffling] yes, Ryan. That episode…it was a bit too much, don't you think?

Ryan: It makes for good t.v.!

Amber: It was an overload!

Ryan: Amber, it's not like you knew what the episode was going to entail…

Amber: I know, but reading it on a script and seeing on tv are two different things…

Ryan: Amber, maybe you need another day off.

Amber: Ryan, maybe I need several days off.

Ryan: what?

Amber: [breathing in ] Well, I'll film this episode, today and the bee Gees episode, then I would like some time off.

Ryan: [approaching her] what's wrong?

Amber: I had a bad argument…with the rest of the cast…

Ryan: then, let me fix it. I'll march in there and fix it.

Amber: I'd like to fight my own battles, if that's okay.

Ryan: agreed but how about you try to talk to everyone, and then you come back and tell me if you need that time off or not.

Amber: [smiling] thanks Ryan…for understanding.

Ryan: Does it have anything to do with Rileystreet?

Amber: good guess.

Ryan: oh boy, do I have to have a talk with that boy?

Amber: no no no! [laughing] I'm okay, promise.

As much as Amber wanted to smack Chord, she didn't want him in any trouble with Ryan. He had just extended his contract and she wasn't about to ruin things for him.

Amber: just…if you don't mind…I'd like to just meet everyone at magic mountain?

Ryan: of course. Go ahead.

Amber smiled at Ryan and left the studio.

Ryan walked back into the room where everyone was arguing with eachother.

Darren: well, at least I didn't go and create the damn game!

Kevin: oh! So this is my fault now!

Naya: you're all idiots!

Dianna: this is bad. We can't even stick together for one freaking day! How the hell are we supposed to get Amber to like us again.

Lea: well, maybe if all the guys weren't little whiny girls!

Cory: hey!

Lea: its true! All you guys do is whine yet no one acts.

Vanessa: she's got a point.

Damian: Can I just say something?

They all looked at Damian and yelled "NO!"

Damian: hey! Don't be jealous because I'm the only one on her good side!

Chord: oh shut up Irish, you probably just want to steal my girl?

Damian:[laughing] oh that's rich

Samuel: Damian, don't

Chord: what?

Damian: you're here all depressed and telling me I'm trying to steal YOUR girl…she's not yours Chord. Mistake number one.

Kevin: lay off him Damian.

Darren: seriously, that's not cool.

Damian : oh so now you're all on his side?

Jenna: No one's taking sides Damian. We should work as a team.

Vanessa: you're all messing up the plan!

Ryan cleared his throat

Chris: oh thank god.

Lea: Ryan…how much did you hear?

Ryan: enough to be disappointed. What the hell happened?

Everyone was silent.

Ryan: oh no…we're not doing this. You see I promise Amber I wouldn't intervene but I don't like what I'm hearing.

Vanessa: Ryan, it's nothing we can't fix.

Ryan: how bout someone fills me in since I don't know, I'm your BOSS and all.

The room grew silent again.

Chord got up and looked around before marching out ala Amber Riley.

Ryan: two down…

Chris: good, he needed to go.

Dianna: our plan involves him…[she said to Ryan]

Ryan: we have a few mins before we have to get to magic mountain. So, who's going to spill. Jenna? Mark? Samuel?

Samuel: I'm about as lost as you

Ryan walked over to Darren. He was famous for not being able to lie

Ryan: [smiling] tell me everything.

Darren: [looking around for approval, decided to open his mouth when everyone gave him "the nod"] Well, ever read the hunger games?

Ryan: no, but enlighten me.

Darren: we sorta, kinda made a similar game …revolving around Amber.

Ryan's eyebrows arched.

Ryan: This sounds promising.

Darren: And well, we ended up hurting her feelings…

Ryan: no shit. I would have never figured that one out.

Darren: because she found out we were fighting…for her…

Ryan: there's a clusterfuck going on in my brain…when you say we…

Darren: I mean, me, Mark, Chord, and Cory.

Ryan: [starts laughing hysterically] and somehow you kids thought she'd never find out?

Chris: I swear to God, I was not involved.

Ryan: So wait, why is Chord a point of interest?

Vanessa: because stupid on parade over there [she said pointing to the boys] got in the way of true love.

Lea: and when Amber found out, she thought everything Chord has done for her thus far…was a sham.

Dianna: but he really does love her.

Harry: so we ruined Rileystreet, sir. The real rileystreet.

Ryan: so, they do exist.

Naya: yeah, well not anymore.

Ryan: How can I help?

Lea: Ryan Murphy, you softee!

Heather: you can help us by giving them more scenes…maybe it will bring them back together again.

Harry: I think Hemo is on to something.

They all started to discuss how to expand their mission and Harry got up to inform Nash of the absolute disaster that just occurred.

Harry: come on pick up!

Nash: Sexy and I know it?

Harry: Nash. We have a problem.

Nash: what's up dude, this better be good I was about to grab a bite and catch up on Spanish novelas

Harry: but you don't even understand Spanish…

Nash: Yeah, cuz I watch for the plot…[laughing] OWWWW holy shit, holy shit.

Harry: are you okay?

Nash: well, I just tried to get my food from the microwave and didn't realize I had the microwave set on INFERNO!

Harry: ouch. I'm sorry.

Nash: its fine. Just out with it, Harry.

Harry: well, Amber isn't talking to us. She marched out of the room and Chord followed after.

Nash: wow, drama queens.

Harry: Nash, please be serious.

Nash: I told you , Harry I got this. If you guys can't fix things with your plan, there's always Saturday. Pool party, remember? I GOT THIS!

Harry: okay. I'm just freaking out.

Nash: don't…big brother's got it covered.

Harry: okay.

Nash: now let me go dip my fingers in an ice bucket.

Harry: now I know where Chord learned his dramatics.

Nash: ha ha hah Shum…bye.

Harry hung up and addressed the group.

Vanessa: well?

Harry: he said he's not worried, and we shouldn't be either.

Ryan: Nash?

Harry: Chord's brother. He's in on it too.

Ryan: Geez you guys must have really screwed this up.

Damian: you have no idea, sir.

Meanwhile in the parking lot…

Amber was sitting in her car banging her head against the steering wheel.

Amber: really? You decide to die on me now? UGHHHHHHH!

Her car was not starting. She was not making it to Magic mountain. She kept her head on her steering wheel.

An angry Chord Overstreet left the building and kicked the garbage can outside the studio.

Chord: SHIT FUCK DAMMIT ALL TO HELL

He kept screaming obscenities and everyone that was passing by was looking at him take out his anger on the garbage can. Finally, he calmed down and decided he had no other choice by to walk to his car and make his way to magic mountain. He took his car keys out and pressed the unlock button when he realized Amber's car was still in the driveway.

Chord: I thought she'd be gone by now [he said to himself]

He walked closer to her car and saw that she was sitting inside with her head on her steering wheel.

Chord: oh my God! Amber!

He knocked on her window frantically and she shot up.

Chord: oh my god! You scared the shit out of me!

Chord grabbed his chest and paced back and forth.

Amber rolled down her window.

Amber: what do you want?

Chord: are you kidding? I see you with your head on the steering wheel and I think something happened to you…what do you mean what do I want? ? [he asked freaking out]

Amber: relax. I'm fine.

Chord: no you don't know. I thought something really happened. [he said pacing and still grabbing his chest]

Amber undid her seatbelt and climbed out of her car.

Amber: Chord, relax. [she said approaching him]

Chord: it's just…if you…I…wouldn't know what…oh God I can't breathe.

Amber: CHORD! What the hell? Are you okay?

Chord: I'm having an anxiety attack.

Amber: realax. Here. come here. breathe. Just breathe, okay. I'm fine. Just breathe. Please.

Chord: tttthiiissss…sorta offff thing happens sometimesss…I just need to sit down.

Amber: okay. Okay. Umm…[she looked around] okay, we can sit here. [she sat on the floor and grabbed his hand to sit next to her]

Chord: on the sidewalk?

Amber: yeah. Just sit!

Chord: [sitting down and breathing in and out] I'm sorry. I just…I'm crazy I guess.

Amber: you're not crazy, Chord. Anxiety attacks are no joke. Just relax. [she put her hand on his shoulder] are you okay?

Chord: yes. I'm fine. [he said looking down on the concrete] I just don't think I can drive.

Amber: you don't have to. Just sit here with me until you feel better.

Chord: [bringing his hands up and showing them to Amber] no, you don't understand…I can't drive at all…today.

His hands were shaking and he was white as snow.

Amber: then, I'll drive. It's okay….except my car is being a little bit of a bitch right now.

Chord: [went into his pocket and took out his keys] here.

Amber: I'm not driving your BMW, no way. That's your baby.

Chord: I don't care. I trust you.

Amber: me? With YOUR car?

Chord: yes.

Amber: but you don't trust anyone with your car…not even NASH.

Chord: please. I trust you because I love you…[he said almost naturally]

Amber: Chord….

Chord: I know, I know. I promise I won't say it again but I do trust you. [he said still looking at the concrete] I wish you trusted me too.

Amber: [sighed and decided it would be the wrong time to confront him] come on, I'll drive us to magic mountain.

Amber held out her hand for Chord and he took it. Naturally, their fingers interlocked and the two walked hand in hand to his car.

Amber: Are you going to be okay with the doing the scene?

Chord: yeah, I think I'm just going to need a long nap afterwards. That's all.

Amber: [unlocking his BMW] good. You need sleep Chord.

Chord: Do you think you can drive me? To Nash's . I'll tell him to take you home. I'll call my friend Thomas from the garage to come check out your car. It's the least I can do for putting this burden on you.

Amber: Are you sure Nash can drive me home

Chord: yes.

Amber: then I'll drive you home after we shoot.

Chord smiled at her.

Chord: Thanks Ambs.

Amber smiled back. As much as she disliked him a few hours ago, she wanted to make sure he got him to take that nap. He was going to need it after a 15 hour shoot at Magic Mountain. Above all things, Chord was her friend…right?

They both got in the car and Amber drove off with Chord sitting beside her.

_lets not forget the tweet from Chord about his nap…::clears throat:: remember the speculations we all had? just saying…its coming! _


	43. The Rileystreet mission 6

heheehe! things get interesting.

Ryan: So I redid the scripts. It's not too much of a change.

The whole cast and crew were at magic mountain. Dianna was busy filming with Kevin at a skate park. Amber was too busy trying to watch over Chord.

Everyone took their scripts and started reading. Vanessa smiled at the edits.

Amber: wait, Chord and I are going on the tilt-a-whirl?

Ryan: yep!

Lea: yay! Samcedes scenes!

Amber looked over to Chord who looked like he was about to throw up.

Amber: [to Ryan] I don't think this is a good idea.

Ryan: [smiling wickedly] now, Amber I know you and Chord are trying to fix your problems but I had to write this for the sake of continuity.

The rest of the cast was smiling. Ryan was keeping his word to get them back together.

Amber walked over to Chord.

Amber: you look awful

Chord: I'll be okay.

Amber: Don't do it if you can't.

Chord: I'll be fine, Ambs. [he said smiling weakly]

Amber: maybe I'll just take you home.

Chord: no, really

Amber: if you feel even a little bit sick, just tell me. We should have a magic word or something.

Chord: magic word? [laughing]

Amber: c'mon, I'm serious.

Chord: fine, fine…how about Harry Potter?

Amber:[laughing] perfect.

Chord: [smiling] I missed your laugh.

Amber: This doesn't change, anything.

Chord: I know, I'm just stating facts.

Amber: even when you're sick…you're always…on

Chord: It's the Overstreet charm.

Amber: [shaking her head] let's go to work.

Ryan: So Sam is trying to get Mercedes' to ride the tilt a whirl with him to ignite those summer flames! Santana needs to be talking to Mercedes, dragging her to the ferris wheel when Sam comes in and steals her away. This is when the two of you get on the ride, have the time of your life, and Sam leans in for a kiss.

Amber's eyes opened wide.

Amber: wait, we're doing a kissing scene?

Ryan: yeah, I just added that [he said proudly]

Brad: well, with my consent, of course.

Chord tried to hide his amusement.

Chris: ooo? This should be fun to watch.

Darren: I think Chord looks a little sick, to be honest.

Mark: dude, not a good time to cockblock.

Darren: I swear on all things that are good and holy, that's not what I'm trying to do. Look at him. He's pale.

Mark: he's fine, D.

Darren: He 's going to vomit all over her…

Damian: and I'm going to stand here and watch.

Samuel: you're absolutely wicked. You know that?

Damian: He shouldn't be getting on that ride if he's sick.

Mark: dude! He's not sick. Lay off!

Ryan: QUIET ON SET! Andddd ACTION!

Naya: [as Santana] that was so much fun! Let's go try the ferris wheel?

Heather: [as Brittany] Lord Tubbington hates the Ferris Wheel. He says it makes him feel like a hamster…

Amber: [as Mercedes] okay okay, Ferris Wheel it is.

Chord:[as Sam, running over to her] You're hard to find, you know. [pretending to be out of breath]

Amber: [as Mercedes] I was just getting on the Ferris wheel with Santana, are you coming?

Chord: [as Sam, frowning] oh. I was hoping maybe you'd want to go on the tilt-a-whirl with me?

Chord pouted, staying in character and Amber couldn't help but melt inside. She had to remember she was in character.

Amber: [as Mercedes] there's a tilt-a-whirl?

Chord: [as Sam] yeah. It can be like old times.

Amber looked at Naya.

Naya:[as Santana] go. I'll wait here. we can do the Ferris Wheel, later. I'll try winning Britt a bear.

Heather:[as Brittany] yay!

Chord and Amber walked over to the tilt-a-whirl, the cameras followed them.

Chord: [as Sam] here it is.

Amber:[as Mercedes she paused]

Chord: [as Sam] are you ok?

Amber:[as Mercedes] yeah. I'm just glad we're doing this.

Chord:[as sam] me too.

The two went on the ride. Chord looked at Amber and smiled at her. He put his arm around here.

Ryan was smiling at them as if he were a proud parents. They had the best chemistry.

Chord: [as Sam] isn't this fun?

Amber: [as Mercedes] yeah! Whooo! This is great Sam!

Chord:[as Sam] this is just like that one time at the carnival!

Amber:[as Mercedes, shyly] yeah…

Chord:[as Sam] except…we were together then.

Amber:[as Mercedes] Sam…

Chord:[as Sam] don't you remember? We were on the tilt-a-whirl. …

Amber: Sam…

Chord: and then I cupped your cheek…like this.

Amber: Sam…don't….

Chord: And then I closed my eyes and leaned in…like this.

Amber: yeah…

Chord: and then…[he leaned in and kissed Amber profoundly]

Amber grabbed the back of his head and continued kissing him. Chord broke the kiss and smiled.

Chord: and then…we shared our first kiss…

Amber: I remember….

Ryan: AND CUT! Love the improvisation! Perfect! [ryan turned around and winked at the cast who were giving him the thumbs up]

Amber was still looking at Chord.

Amber: are you ok?

Chord: never felt better.

No matter how bad things got, Amber felt incredibly attracted to Chord and Chord to Amber…it was undeniable and it made it hard for the two to have any sort of quarrel.

The 15 hour shoot was exhausting. It was 11 p.m. and everyone was dragging.

Chord: Harry Potter.

Amber: are you sure?

Chord: oh yeah. I'm starting to see doubles.

Amber walked over to Ryan

Amber: hey Ryan, do you think I can drive Chord home? He's been pretty brave all day. He hasn't felt at all well.

Ryan: [smiling] so you two are okay now?

Amber: well, I just haven't brought anything up. He's too sick.

Ryan: that's fine Amber. I don't think I need Sam and Mercedes for the rest of the night.

Amber thanked Ryan and made her way to Chord's car with him.

Chord: Thanks again for this Ambs. I know I'm the last person you want to hang out with.

Amber: well, it's kinda hard when we're going on on t.v., right?

Chord: Right.

Amber: don't worry…we'll talk tomorrow. Tonight, just get some rest.

Chord: okay…

He smiled at her and the two got in his BMW.

Amber drove to the Overstreet home.

Amber: So, you're not staying at your place?

Chord: nah. Not this week. My anxiety's been pretty bad. Nash said I could crash here for a while…until I feel better.

Amber: well, that's nice of him.

Chord: Why don't you come in? So I can tell Nash to drive you back?

Amber: okay.

She followed him in. He opened the door to Nash's home.

Chord: Nash? Are you decent? Amber is here so please don't be naked.

Amber couldn't help but laugh. Nash and his antics…

Nash: Little brother! Amber!

Amber: hey Nash. Good to see you

Nash: Aren't you a vision?

Amber: you Overstreet brothers are trouble, for real.

Nash: [smiling and looking over to Chord] you look like shit.

Chord: yeah, I had a bit of an anxiety attack today.

Amber: it's my fault…

Nash: [whispering to Amber] you guys argued?

Amber: no…it's a long story.

Chord: hey! You two look a little comfortable.

Nash: we're best friends…didn't you know?

Chord: yeah sure. [he sat on the couch, exhausted.] Nash, do you think you can drive Amber home?

Nash: now? How bout you stay for some dinner?

Amber: it's kinda late Nash, I don't want to bother you…

Nash: please! I know you glee kids must be starving. You have some dinner, we tuck in the baby and I drive you home, deal?

Chord: I resent that

Nash: oh shush

Amber: [laughing] fine fine. I can't turn down a good southern meal.

Nash: yes ma'am. Come on let's leave Coco Chanel over there on the couch.

He was referring to Chord he was spread out on the couch like a model, falling asleep

Amber: [smiling] so, whatchu making me

Nash: whatchu want girl? I got it all [winking]

Amber: surprise me Nash.

Nash: okay sit on a stool and watch the master!

Amber: [laughing] okay.

She sat down and watched Nash prepare some grilled Salmon with red potatoes and Green Beans.

Amber: oh my god, I love you.

Nash: save that love for my brother.

Amber: Nash!

Nash: I mean it…ya'll better fix this lovers quarrel quick because I have no patience and this guy right here needs more nieces and nephews.

Amber: oh geez….you're too much.

Nash: that's why the ladies love me.

Nash: [calling to Chord] dinner's ready Coco

Chord got up and walked over to the table.

Amber couldn't help but notice how cute he looked getting up. She missed cuddling with him…but what the hell was she doing. She needed to be strong.

They all ate in silence.

Nash: so much sexual tension…[Nash said trying to break the silence]

Chord shot him a look and threw a green bean at him

Nash: [laughing] wow, you're alive!

Amber: [laughing] you guys are hilarious.

Nash: you're alive too! It's a miracle, I've revived Rileystreet

Chord and Amber looked at eachother and burst into laughter.

After that, the dinner was a lot more comfortable.

Nash's phone rang.

Nash: be right back you two. [winking at them]

Chord: he's unstopabble

Amber: sounds like another Overstreet brother I know.

Chord: please, he's worse than I am. [clearing his plate]

Amber: [smiling] are you done? I'll wash the dishes. You relax

Chord: you don't have to.

Amber: I want to.

Chord: [giving her his plate] thanks for staying for dinner.

Amber: can't turn down nash's southern grill. [laughing]

Chord:[smiling] if you don't mind, I'm just going to go lay down in the guest room.

Amber: no, go ahead.

Chord left and Nash returned.

Nash: Ambs, don't kill me.

Amber: what's up?

Nash: I need to go over to this girl's house. Tracie. She's a friend.

Amber: a friend…mmm hmmm

Nash: [laughing] no, I swear. Anyway, I left something there this morning and I have to go pick it up. It's really important. I won't be long. Can you wait for me?

Amber: I'll just take a bus home, Nash, don't worry

Nash: I'm offended. You're waiting here for me. My house is your house. Besides, it's ridiculously late. It's just a few minutes. Go play video games with Chord.

Amber: [laughing] and babysit him?

Nash: see, you're catching on!

Amber: okay fine. I'll wait for you.

Nash: good [grabbing his leather jacket] just a few minutes I swear! [he closed the door behind him]

Amber: yep. I'll just wait here…with my almost ex boyfriend in the other room. This isn't awkward. [she paced the living room]

She decided to check on Chord.

Amber: [knocking on the guest room door] Chord?

Chord: come in.

Amber: [walking in] hey you.

Chord: hey.

Amber: still, alive I see.

Chord: yep

Amber: are you okay?

Chord: can't sleep.

Amber: well, I can't have that. I'm in charge until your brother comes back. Off to sleep you go! [she teased]

Chord: I really don't think I can tonight. My anxiety….

Amber: hmm..okay. How bout, I sit here, at the foot of your bed and you won't be alone.

Chord: then I won't stop staring at you.

Amber: [blushing] stop it, Chord.

Chord: no, seriously. I'm not trying to be funny.

Amber: so how can I help you sleep?

Chord: [in a low tone] you can…lay down beside me…

Amber: Chord…I don't know if that's appropriate.

Chord: Ambs, you'd just be a friend helping another friend in a time of need…

Amber: [laughing] oh, really?

Chord: really.

Amber: friends…

Chord: yes.

Amber: oh my God…I'm going to regret this.

Chord: no funny business.

Amber: [breathing in ] kay, fine until Nash returns.

Chord: I'll be fast asleep by then, promise.

Amber: fine. I can take a nap till he gets back.

Chord: see? Works out for the two of us!

Amber sighed and removed her shoes.

Amber: no funny business

Chord: promise.

She got on the bed in the guest room and positioned herself next to Chord.

The two laid in bed and stared at the ceiling in complete silence…After a few mins, they both burst into hysterical laughter….

Meanwhile Nash was sitting in his car outside on the phone.

Nash: harry? The eagle has landed. I'm a freaking genius!


	44. The Rileystreet mission 7

enjoy!

Chord: I don't know why you're laughing.

Amber: I don't know why YOU'RE laughing

Chord: [trying to stop laughing] I'm laughing because you are.

Amber: [containing herself] well, me too.

Chord: okay okay. I'm calming down now….ahhh

Amber: ahhhh

Chord: [bursting into fits of laughter] what the hell is wrong with me

Amber: [laughing as well] stop it!

Chord: stop what!

Amber: stop laughing!

Chord: okay, okay.

Amber: You should be sleeping, mister. We have an early Glee day.

Chord: okay. I'm okay, now. [turning his head towards Amber] are you?

Amber:[turning here head to face Chord] yes, I'm okay now.

The two laid there and stared at eachother.

Amber: [positioning herself so she was completely facing Chord] so, how long have you had anxiety?

Chord:[shifting as well] all my life it seems. Nash and I were at the mall with everyone else. He told me to go with him to pacific sun and we went into the elevator. Next thing I know, Nash had left the elevator and I was stuck in there by myself for what seemed like hours. When I was finally rescued…Nash had this smug smile. Like he was proud of himself.

Amber: oh god, he's awful [laughing]

Chord: It's not funny.

Amber: no, I know, I know. I just ….it's a very Nash thing to do, to laugh stuff off like that.

Chord: yeah well, I didn't appreciate it. Now I have this weird separation anxiety.

Amber: well, if it makes you feel any better, Nash seems like he will try to mend things for the rest of his life. He's a good brother.

Chord: yeah. As he got older, he saw how I couldn't keep relationships, how I couldn't sleep at night unless someone was in bed with me, how I just became this crazy, anxious person and I think he just felt bad.

Amber: I'm sorry, Chord.

Chord: for?

Amber: that you had to go through all of that.

Chord: It's okay. Sorry I didn't tell you before.

Amber: it's okay.

The two looked eachother silently and Chord rolled himself over to reach into a drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. He grabbed what he needed, rolled himself over to face Amber again and took her hand. He dropped the item in her hand and smiled.

Amber: what's this?

Chord: go look.

Amber opened her hand and saw that Chord had given her the pendant he had brought her for her birthday.

Amber: Chord…

Chord: please. I know things are rocky right now but it was my gift to you. Please, just take it back.

Amber looked at his big green eyes begging her for this one favor and she couldn't resist.

Amber: ok.

She put the pendant in her jean pocket and leaned back on the bed.

Amber: Why don't you get some sleep?

Chord: My eyes _are_ ridiculously heavy.

Amber: okay, close them.

Chord closed his eyes.

Amber: now, imagine being somewhere peaceful.

Chord: [smiling] ok

Amber: don't make fun!

Chord: I'm not!

Amber: okay, now imagine some peaceful music.

Chord: that's going to be a little hard.

Amber: use your imagination!

Chord: why don't you hum something?

Amber: demanding!

Chord: please?

Amber: [rolling her eyes] fine, I'll hum something.

Amber started humming "part of your world" from The Little Mermaid. For some reason it was the first song that came to mind.

Chord: I love the little mermaid. [chord confessed smiling with his eyes closed]

Amber: liar!

Chord: how would I know what song that was.

Amber: because you heard it somewhere…

Chord: nope. I know the whole thing.

Amber: prove it.

Chord: [opening his eyes] "look at this stuff, isn't it neat, wouldn't you think my collection's complete. Wouldn't you think I'm the guy…." I had to change it to guy…[laughing]

Amber: okay, [laughing] continue.

Chord: "The guy who has everything. Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one ever hold, looking around you would think:"

Amber: "sure!"

Chord: [laughing] "He's got everything. I've got gizmos and gadgets aplenty. I've got woozit and whatsits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got 20! But who cares? No big deal. I want more. .."

Chord moved closer to Amber.

Amber: [giggling] oh my god

Chord: "I want to be where the people are. I want to see. I want to see them dancing. Walking around on those…what to do you call them?"…

He sat up to tickle Amber's left foot.

Amber: [giggling] oh my god! Stop!

He stood up resting his cheek on his hand staring down at her.

Chord: oh! Feet! [chuckling] "flipping your fins, you don't get too far…Legss…" [He started to trace his finger up and down her leg] "are required for jumping, dancing, strolling around on those…what do you call them…" Amber?

Amber: [nervously] "streeettss"

Chord: [smirking] up where they run, up where they walk, where they can stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be, part of your world.

Chord smiled at Amber

Chord: see? I know my Disney.

Amber: [rolling her eyes] pffff…you're okay, I guess.

Chord: okay? Pff!

He laid back and smiled at the thought that he just proved her wrong.

Amber: Chord?

Chord: Amber?

The two were staring at the ceiling again.

Amber: nothing.

Chord: what?

Amber: no, nothing.

Chord: okay…

Chord: Amber ?

Amber: Chord?

Chord: you're amazing.

Amber stood there quietly.

After a long pause she finally opened her mouth.

Amber: just get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow.

Chord: where did Nash go anyway?

Amber: something about a friend…he said he'd take a few minutes.

Chord: oh.

Amber: What's your favorite Disney movie?

Chord: It's a cross between Mulan and Pocahantas.

Amber: [looking at him in shock] oh really?

Chord: yeah, [smiling] why is that so hard to believe?

Amber: guys usually aren't confessing to liking Disney, that's all.

Chord: well, I was hoping by know you would know…I'm not like most guys, Amber.

[he shifted again to face her]

Amber: I guess, you're right. [she said trying to be brave]

Chord: And you're not like most girl.

Amber: you are correct, sir.

Chord: [laughing] and I'm an idiot for treating you like you were.

Amber: tomorrow, Chord. Not tonight.

Chord: sorry. [he reached over to her hair and ran his fingers] I missed this.

Amber: [closing her eyes] I miss a lot of things, Chord but things have changed.

Chord: Confession? Just for fun?

Amber: if it will help you sleep…

Chord: You drive me crazy.

Amber: [laughing] ditto!

Chord: I mean it. Your smile, your lips, your hair, your eyes, your curves, your legs…you drive me crazy

Amber: [gulping]Then maybe this isn't the smartest thing…is it.

Chord: probably not. [he said pulling her close to him so their bodies touched slightly]

Amber: Chord…

Chord: no funny business, I know. We used to cuddle before…remember? Does that count as funny business?

Amber: nooo but cuddling can lead to other things…

Chord: not if you don't want it to…

He smiled at her and she gazed into his eyes.

Amber: It's not about what I _want _to do. It's about what we need to fix before anything….

Chord: shhh! Tomorrow, not tonight. Remember?

Amber: [smiling] you're going to be the reason for my ruin…

Amber stated, her eyes getting heavy…

Chord: nonsense….[he said caressing her face]

Amber: At this rate I'll fall asleep before you.

Chord: There's nothing else than I'd like then to watch you sleep before I doze off.

Amber: [giggling] sounds creepy.

Chord: oh, shut up [he said nuzzling his nose in her neck]

Amber: [She immediately got Goosebumps and her heart started racing] Cccchoorddd…what are you doing?

Chord: we're just cuddling, you know, to help me sleep

Amber realized there was no used in fighting him tonight. She was exhausted and Chord was so tired he wasn't making much sense.

Amber: it's the bewitching hour for you. Should I be nervous?

Chord: I'm a southern gentleman above all things, little lady and I reckon I wouldn't risk losing out on this over a sexual advance.

Amber was complete putty at this point. She was too tired and he was too gorgeous.

Chord laid on his back and pulled her in so that her head rested on his chest.

Chord: Just until Nash comes back…[he said trailing off]

Amber: [yawning] just until Nash comes back.

Before they knew it, the two doze off.

Amber rolled around and looked for her clock. When she opened her eyes wider, she realized she was not in the comfort of her own bed.

Amber: holy crap [she whispered to herself]

She grabbed her head and realized where she was.

Amber: I fell asleep? [she was extremely tired. She looked over to her right and saw Chord sleeping peacefully] finally…[she said to herself.]

She got off the bed quietly and crept into the living room where she saw a curled up Nash Overstreet watching television.

Amber: Nash?

Nash: hey Sleeping beauty. [He said pausing his television] Go back to bed. It's only 2: 12 a.m.!

Amber: Nash! Are you insane? You were supposed to take me home!

Nash: I know, I know but I just got in. I had every intention to take you home but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you.

Amber: I fell asleep…I should go, Nash

Nash: yeah because letting you go at 2 am is any better than letting you at 11 a.m. Just stay here, I don't mind.

Amber: I do.

Nash: why?

Amber: Because…Did you see who I was lying next to?

Nash: so?

Amber: so? We didn't even get to fix our issued and we're in there cuddling. I need to get my head straight.

Nash: I think your head's pretty straight, Amber.

Amber: Nash! Don't be condescending.

Nash: [chuckling] okay triple word score. Just relax. Here come sit next to me.

Amber: [eyeing Nash] I really should just go

Nash: come on. Sit here next to me. [he patted the couch, signaling Amber over to him]

Amber: I'm going to hate myself in the morning.

Nash: well, to be fair, it's already technically morning…

Amber:[laughing] captain obvious.

Nash: and captain oblivious…we make a horrible team.

Amber: [laughing went to sit next to Nash] you Overstreet brothers. Have this charm about you that makes me want to punch you both.

Nash: I don't think my charm has ever been described that way but I'll take it.

Amber: we didn't have sex

Nash: well, I know we haven't because I'm sure I'd remember that.

Amber: NOOO! Nash! I mean, Chord and I…we didn't have sex.

Nash: okay, thanks for telling me?

Amber: I just thought I'd wipe out any doubt…

Nash: well I know my brother and I know…you….so I figured you two didn't

Amber: good.

Nash: besides, two hours gone isn't nearly enough time to let out all the frustrations.

Ambers face grew hot.

Amber: [striking Nash a look] NASH!

Nash: it's the truth.

Amber: [She grabbed the pillow on the couch and buried her face, muffling her dialogue] oh my god!

Nash: [laughing] you're so shy! It's kinda cute.

Amber: I am not!

Nash: so remove the pillow from your face!

Amber: [removing the pillow and laughing] I am not shy

Nash: no, you just can't talk about sex without turning all shades of red, not shy at all.

Amber: I'd be talking about sex with the brother of the guy I would be having sex with…helloooo?

Nash: so you admit, you'd have sex with my brother.

Amber: oh God.

Nash: I don't understand what's the big deal. It's just sex.

Amber: it's not just sex.

Nash: ….

Amber: Nash, sex is

Nash: sex

Amber:[laughing] maybe to you and Chord…but to me…

Nash: oh my God Amber are you a….

Amber: WHAT? NO! I mean, I'm not having this discussion with you. [laughing] how did we get on this topic.

Nash: how long has it been?

Amber: not answering that.

Nash: a month?

Amber: [covering her ears] la la la

Nash: two months?

Amber: what makes you think I'm going to answer you?

Nash: cuz you can't resist my charm. Now, tell me…

Amber: what's it to you?

Nash: It's for research.

Amber: you're frustrating.

Nash: you love me.

Amber: ugh! I don't need two of you in my life!

[she said tossing a pillow]

Amber: if you must know…it's been…a while.

Nash: a while…

Amber: yes.

Nash: hmmm

Amber: what?

Nash: nothing.

Amber: what?

Nash: nothing.

Amber: oh just out with it!

Nash: It's been a while for a certain Overstreet guy I know too…and I'll give you a hint, he's not sitting next to you right now.

Amber: what makes you think I care how long it's been for him?

Nash: the fact that I wasn't born yesterday! [chuckling] like I said, two hours wouldn't have been enough!

Amber: ugh! I hate you! [she looked over to the television] what are you watching anyway

Nash: Tiempo de amor. Spanish novela.

Amber: are you serious?

Nash: dead

Amber: you don't speak Spanish.

Nash: I know. It's not too hard to figure out.

[he unpaused his tv]

Nash: okay hottie number one is Angelica she's the half sister of hottie number two, Consuelo. Hottie number three is their mother Marcela who is secretly in love with her secretary hottie number four, Marrrriiittzaaaa! [he said rolling his toungue] Enrique is in love with all of them but Marcos is the good guy who just wants to be Angelica's half orange.

Amber: half orange?

Nash: Media Naranja..like soulmate or whatever

Amber: I don't know whether I should be impressed or amused.

Nash: the plot is pretty good. Lots of drama but damn those girls are just mmm….

Amber: [crossing her arms] you watch for the plot?

Nash: oh yeah…[he said arching how eyebrows]

Amber: reckless…

Nash: you have no idea, babygirl.

Amber: [laughing] There's no cure for you.

Nash: you're probably right. Until I find myself an Amber Riley, I think I like the way I lead my life. [chuckling] and the girls don't complain…

Amber: you put on a good act Nash but you forget… I know you.

Nash: you know nada

Amber: I now that you're as much as a hopeless romantic as …

Nash: Chord?

Amber: yes…

Nash: [laughing] Chord wasn't always that way…remember, you have that effect on guys.

Amber: [laughing] oh please.

Nash: okay look look so now Marcos caught Angelica with Enrique…poor Marcos.

Amber: [smiling] case and point.

The two sat watching the novela as Nash explained it to Amber.

Meanwhile….

Chord turned to notice Amber was gone and he smiled. He was happy she stayed enough to see him fall asleep. He was so in love with her it was almost too much for him to handle. He got up to walk to the bathroom when he heard people talking in the living room.

Chord: Did Nash bring a girl home? [he thought to himself]

He ignored the conversation and went over to the bathroom. He went on his phone and tweeted about his nap and not being able to get out of bed. He was hoping Amber would see it so she would know she was the reason he had some sort of bliss that night. He got out the bathroom and realized Nash was laughing and so was the girl. He knew that laugh.

He walked into the living room and sitting next to his brother was Amber laughing hysterically.

Nash: no I swear, she wears close to nothing in every episode.

Chord cleared his throat.

Amber looked up.

Amber: oh hey! You're up!

Chord: what's going on here?

Nash: [smirking] oh boy. We're just watching Tiempo de Amor. Relax

Chord: [rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Amber] I thought you left.

Amber: nah, Nash convinced me to stay. We made brownies. Want?

Chord: [looking over to Nash] Nash, can I talk to you…over here?

Nash: but…it's getting to the good part.

Chord: now…please…

Nash laughed knowing what this conversation was about.

Nash: fine, crazy. Amber, tell me what happens.

Amber: [laughing] I'll try but last time I checked I didn't bring my rosetta stone.

Nash laughed but immediately cut it out when he saw the serious look on Chord's face.


	45. The Rileystreet mission 8

Chord: so you're trying to get with amber?

Nash: yes because leaving you in an elevator for hours wasn't enough of a douchy move, I'm going to take your girl too…

Chord: well the two of you seem cozy

Nash; for your information, we were watching spanish novelas

Chord: but you don't even speak Spanish

Nash: bro, you don't know what I got

Chord: so you're not interested in her

Nash: if I said no that would be lying…only cuz I think she's incredibly hot doesn't mean I'm prepared to do anything about it…

Chord: you're a douchebag

Nash: extraordinaire…

Chord: [looking frustrated] what's your deal, Nash.

Nash: I have no…"deal" and frankly, I'm a little upset that you would think I have a deal.

Chord: [looking over to Amber who was watching the novela] I'm sorry, you're right. I'm messed up.

Nash: yep

Chord: So you're really attracted to Amber?

Nash: yes. BUT that's all it is. An attraction. She's cool. You can't really blame me. Chord, I would never hurt you. You're my brother and you love her. I respect that. Ok?

Chord: okay. Yeah.

Nash: now, go keep her some company while I got get some brownies for you too.

Chord: yeah, okay. Hey, Nash?

Nash: yep?

Chord: Where did you go? Earlier?

Nash: to a friend's house.

Chord: Amber waited for you. I just don't want her to think this was all some crazy plan for me to get her into bed. I hate that she thinks anything we ever shared was a sham.

Nash: Chord, you have nothing to worry about. Stop freaking out. Go, sit next to her.

Chord: we really should get some sleep…we have an early Glee day.

Nash: Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you want to miss out on my walnut brownies.

Chord: [smiling] just one.

Nash: sweet! No pun intended

Nash walked over to the kitchen area and Chord walked over to Amber.

Chord: Is this seat taken?

Amber: [smiling] if you don't mind fighting Nash for it…

Chord: I can take him…

Amber: [laughing] I don't know…

Chord: please! Have you seen these babies? [Chord teased showing Amber's his arms]

Amber: [rolling her eyes] whatever, Chord.

Chord: so, what's happening

Amber: Well, Luis is Angelica's half brother and he wants to kill Marcos.

Chord: wow.

Amber: Yeah, it's intense.

Chord: we should get some sleep.

Amber: [not budging] are you kidding? I'm wide awake! [laughing] you on the other hand, should get some sleep.

Chord: and leave you here with Nash? I'll pass

Amber: Do I sense jealousy?

Chord: NOO!…yes…

Amber: you're jealous? Of Nash?

Chord: so?

Amber: he's your brother.

Chord: he's reckless as hell.

Amber: he's tame…

Chord: you obviously don't know him

Amber: I do know him actually.

Chord: yea about that, since when have you and Nash become so close?

Amber: oh my God, you're so jealous…[laughing]

Chord: [laughing] are you making fun of me?

Amber: nooo! …yes! [laughing]

Chord: you suck

Amber: [laughing] oh shut up and watch the novela

Chord: Are you interested?

Amber: [looking at Chord] in NASH? [laughing] Chord, please.

Chord: ambs?

Amber: Chord, you have no reason to be jealous…because you and I…we're not even…well, you know.

Chord: [looking down] right. It's not my place.

The two grew quiet and Amber kept watching tv.

Chord: It's just that _**if**_ you grew interested in Nash I think I'll move to Canada or something.

Amber: so Dramatic. [Laughing]

Chord: I'm serious. I mean…Darren I can handle…I'd have to leave Glee but Nash…I think I'd become a monk or something.

Amber: [laughing] oh my God, Chord just stop…please. Listen, we will talk about this tomorrow. Well, later. I have a lot of things I need to get off my chest too you know. I'm just having fun right now, hanging out with my two Overstreet brothers…can't it be as simple as that?

Chord: [sighing] fair.

Amber: [smiling] good. And I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.

Chord: fair.

Amber: After I make sure you get back to bed.

Nash comes in the room with more brownies and two glasses of milk.

Nash: After you have some brownies with milk.

Amber: right.

Chord: after we watch this episode, here?

Amber: yes! [laughing]

Nash: So, Amber…one piece or two piece?

Amber: what?

Nash: bathing suit. Your preference?

Chord: [looking at his brother] seriously, bro?

Nash: it's a legit question, you'll see.

Amber: [laughing] umm…usually one piece.

Nash: sexy…

Chord: Nash…

Nash: chord….[mockingly]

Chord: what's this all about ?

Nash: well….Saturday night, I'm going to have a pool party. I was thinking of inviting the gleeks, the rest of the band, some friends. Ambs? You down?

Amber: [to Chord] you'll come, right?

Nash: oh, he has to. If not it's going down…

Chord: yeah, I'll be here.

Amber: great! Yeah, I'm down. I can make my famous Peach Pie.

Nash: so many jokes, Amber…so little time.

Amber: shut up!

Chord: [laughing] it is great Peach pie…

Nash: oh? You've tried it?

Amber: I hate the both of you, really.

Nash: equally? Or is one of us higher up on your shit list?

Amber: I think my hatred is pretty leveled right now.

Chord: [laughing] ouch, she hates the Overstreet brothers…equally.

Nash: I'm hated by Amber Riley! I feel like part of the group.

Amber: [throwing her pillow at Nash] you're the worst

Nash: Scratch that and replace worst with best and then you might be believable.

Chord: I'm gonna have to agree with her

Nash: pfff! You'd fail at life without me.

Chord: you'd fail at relationships without me.

Amber: [laughing] what am I doing here. you're both insane!

Nash: shhh! I'm trying to listen to Marcos profess his love. It's really hard to break down the Spanish when I have two losers biting my ear off.

Amber and Chord: losers?

Amber: oh hell no! I'll get you.

Nash: Amber Riley, I can take you and you can't take this hunk of man.

Chord: Maybe she can't, but I will.

Nash: that's just gross man.

Amber: [laughing] oh my God. Okay, on that note, I'd like to get some sleep. I need to stop by my house to shower and change before I go on set.

Nash: you can do all that here.

Chord: NASH!

Nash: what? I'm just looking after you bro.

Chord: I need to get you a girlfriend.

Nash: nah…too much trouble.

Amber: oh? Really? You just haven't found the right girl to challenge you.

Nash: you're probably right. ANDDD I like it that way, thank you very much. I mean look what love does. Poor Marcos…he's trying to confess his love and the girl of his dreams keeps running away scared. I mean you can't blame her because Marcos is a bit of a douche bag sometimes who doesn't know how to express his feelings although Angelica is not the greatest with feelings either…she's too worried about the world hurting her that she can't let go. But then again, Marcos did hurt her once…it's all sorts of fucked up….don't need that in my life.

He looked over to Chord and Amber who were looking down.

Nash: besides, I pay my therapist for an hour every two days. I don't think I can afford more than that. And don't get me started on you two!

Amber: we're not…together.

Nash: and I don't like naked women.

Chord: nash!

Nash: what? You two need to settle your shit. Quick. Before it's too late.

Chord: whatever.

Nash: whatever? Okay…watch this. Amber, baby? Want to go out with me for dinner tomorrow? My treat.

Amber: [looking up] what?

Nash: Dinner, you and me. Just the two of us.

Amber: uhh…

Nash: Don't answer. See? Chord? That's how easy someone could go and snatch her up. Think about it. Good night lovebirds.

They both muttered Good night to Nash.

Chord: [to Amber] lunch? Tomorrow? No rileystreet. Just Amber.

Amber: and Chord.

Chord: yeah. And we can talk. I won't flirt, I won't try anything. Like friends, when we first met.

Amber: I'd like that .

Chord: okay.

Chord got up and leaned to kiss Amber's cheek.

Chord: good night, Ambs.

Amber: you don't have to go.

Chord: what?

Amber: I mean, there's two couches. You can take the other.

Chord: [smiling] okay.

Amber: okay.

Chord: I'll go get some blankets.

Amber: thanks.

Amber turned off the television and laid back. Nash had a funny way with words but she knew his heart was in the right place. She looked at the ceiling and laughed at the comical situation she was in. She was in the home of her …she didn't know how to label him, who just a few days ago was in a competition to win her over that she didn't even know exist. Her friends were all in on it, her car had broken down, her heart just broken…The guy she loved was amazing but she couldn't forgive him right away and his brother was just this insane person that came into her life at the right time to be her actual friend.

Amber: Amber Patrice Riley, what did you get yourself into?


	46. The Rileystreet mission 9

_confessions, breakfast, nash, so much angst! hehe_

6 a.m. glee call was the biggest torture for Amber and Chord. The alarm clock went off and both started tossing in the couch.

Amber: Do we have to go?

Amber covered her head with a pillow.

Chord: no, we can just stay here and sleep. Yeah, that sounds better.

Amber: [throwing Chord a pillow] you're a terrible influence.

Chord: [laughing] We can play hooky!

Amber: Ryan will kill us.

Chord: come onnnnn!

Amber: no, Chord. Besides, they'll think something's up.

Chord: and clearly that's not the point right.

Amber: right.

Chord: I mean, we broke up, you can say.

Amber: Chord…

Chord: nope, it's technically the next day and we're both awake. I believe it's "feelings" day.

Amber: which is the other reason I need to go to work. I need to settle feelings with everyone…not just you.

Chord: agreed. Fine. Let me just go get ready, I'll drive you home and you can get ready. I can wait for you so you have a ride to the studio.

Amber: thanks. I'd appreciate it.

Chord: okay, give me like…20 mins?

Amber: sure.

Chord: umm there's eggs, bread, sausage…if you want to make yourself breakfast.

Amber: thanks. I'll wash my face first.

Amber walked over to the bathroom in the guest room as Chord made his way up the stairs to the other bathroom. She washed her face, rinsed her mouth, put her phone on charge, and made it into the kitchen. She figured she would treat the boys to some breakfast.

Nash came in walking through the front door and startled Amber.

Amber: oh my God. You scared me.

Nash: [laughing and closing the door behind him] I'm sorry. I was just coming back from my morning run.

Amber: [smiling] no, it's fine I just thought you were still sleeping.

Nash: me? No way. I have a routine. Wake up, run, take a shower, get dressed, hit the studio to lay down some tracks. Don't have time to stop during the week.

Amber: But you better have time for breakfast…

Nash: [sniffing] smells amazing.

Amber: It's a Riley omelet!

Nash: sounds delish. I'm going to hit the shower really quick and get dressed. I'll come down soon.

Amber: Chord's in the upstairs bathroom.

Nash: oh. So you don't mind if I use the guest room?

Amber: [laughing] it's your house!

Nash: I know but…I'm a gentleman and I just have to ask.

Amber: hehe, go ahead

Nash: okay pretty girl, I'll see in a bit.

Amber started serving three plates, three cups of orange juice, toast and setting the table.

Chord came down stairs already dressed for work. He looked fine as always, she thought but again, she had to maintain composure.

Chord: smells great!

Amber: I made you and Nash breakfast.

Chord: you didn't have to…

Amber: I wanted to…

Chord: [smiling, he sat down at the table] thanks, Ambs.

Amber: no problem. Now, eat up, I have to get ready too, you know.

Chord and Amber sat at the table and began to eat their breakfast.

Chord: so, we're doing the Bee Gees episode today.

Amber: yeah, I know and based on the magic mountain scene, Sam and Mercedes are going to reunite by this episode.

Chord: [smiling] that's a good thing.

Amber: yeah, Mercedes really loves Sam.

Chord: And Sam really loves Mercedes.

Nash came walking in.

Nash: thank god for showers. Good morning bro.

Chord: hey.

Nash sat down at the table.

Nash: wow, I'm going to have to run harder tomorrow to work this off.

Amber: [laughing] just enjoy it.

Nash: well, if this was cooked by you, I'm sure I will. [He winked at Amber]

Amber blushed and Chord noticed.

Chord: so, Amber, do you think Ryan added anything to this script?

Amber: yeah. I do. He's been moving things around lately.

Chord: can't wait to see it.

Amber: yeah, I'm excited. [she said eating her breakfast] so, be honest guys, how are the eggs?

Chord: Amazing.

Nash: Delicious, girl. You need to come around more often, shoot, best damn eggs I've ever tasted.

Amber laughed.

Amber: why, thank you.

Chord: [to Nash] So I was thinking, when I get back to work, I should go check on my apartment.

Nash: right, I forgot you had one of those. [laughing] I was starting to get use to you.

Chord: [smiling] I just want to make sure everything's okay.

Amber: I don't get why you two don't just live together, it's gotta be easier on your pocket.

Nash: Because then we might kill eachother.

Chord: he's right.

Amber: please! You guys get along fine.

Nash: in intervals.

Chord: ha ha ha

Nash: no, I mean we're guys, we need our privacy, I guess.

Amber: oh….gotcha.

Nash: I mean if he wants to bring a girl in or I want to bring a girl in…I kinda like knowing who's here and who's not…

Chord: you don't have to worry about that with me anyway. [Chord said looking over at Amber]

Amber quickly looked away and cleared her throat.

Amber: But you guys can come up with a system…I'm just saying, there's no point in paying so much in rent…

Nash: I think Chord appreciates the luxury of walking around naked and me not throwing things at him.

Amber swallowed too quickly and started choking at the idea of a naked Chord.

Chord: Amber, are you alright? [Chord got up and massaged her back]

Amber: [gasping for air] fine. Water.

Nash got up and got her a glass of water.

Nash: here you go pretty girl. Are you alright?

Amber drank some water and massaged her throat.

Amber: fine, I just …it went down the wrong pipe.

Nash: Geez. Breathe.

Chord sat back down next to Amber and kept an eye on her.

Chord: are you alright, babe?

Almost immediately he realized he had gone back to calling her babe. He decided to play it off.

Chord: more water?

Amber: I'm okay. We should get going.

Chord: [looking at his watch] shoot, yeah. Let me go get my script.

Chord ran to the guest room.

Nash: he totally babed you.

Amber: shut up, Nash.

Nash: just stating facts. So, you never told me what caused the panic attack.

Amber: in simple terms? He thought I was dead.

Nash: excuse me?

Amber: I was in the parking lot, my car died, I had my head on the steering wheel. I guess he saw me and when he saw I was just sitting there, he freaked.

Nash: [chuckling] oh my God that's adorable. Kid's got it bad.

Amber: be nice, Nash.

Nash: Promise me the two of you will talk, later? Settle things?

Amber: I don't know about settling things but yes, we'll talk.

Nash: and you'll join me for dinner tonight?

Amber: [laughing] I thought that was a ploy to get Chord to wake up.

Nash: it was but you and I will need to talk after the two of you have your talk.

Amber: sounds like a plan.

Nash: oh and it's a total platonic sorta dinner. I mean, nothing's going on here.

Amber: [laughing] thanks for the warning.

Nash: I just want to put it out there. [grinning] so, it's my treat.

Amber: ahh no. I'll pay for my meal, thank you very much.

Nash: I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you do that.

Amber: And I wouldn't be me if I let you let me do anything.

Nash: [laughing] " all the women, independent, throw your hands up at me" [laughing] I got it. Oh and please for the love of God, don't tell Chord.

Amber: lying to your own brother? What a shame.

Nash: what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I don't need a guilt trip about hanging out with a girl that I find interesting and I don't want to date.

Amber: exactly.

Chord came back into the kitchen.

Chord: got it! I had to look through my suitcase. Ready ?

Amber: yep. See you later Nash.

Nash: bye lovebirds.

The two made it to Amber's apartment and Chord sat in the car.

Amber: Aren't you coming up?

Chord: umm…well, last time I was here…the memories are just not the greatest.

Amber: just come up. You'll cook out here.

Chord: [looking at her] okay. I'll come up.

Chord parked the car and made his way to Amber's complex right behind her.

The two walked up the stairs and walked to her place.

Amber opened her door and walked in with Chord.

Chord: where's the Chewster?

Amber: my sister still has him. I haven't had time to breathe since we came back from Vegas.

Chord: yeah, I know the feeling.

Amber: just make yourself comfortable. I will try to be as quick as possible.

Chord: Don't rush. We have time.

Amber: okay, great.

Amber ran into her room and into her bathroom to turn on the shower.

Chord sat on her couch and waited for her. He took his phone out and decided to play a few games.

After a good 20 minutes, Chord heard Amber calling him from the bathroom.

Amber: Chord?

Chord got up and walked over to Amber's room and put his ear against the door.

Chord: are you ok?

Amber: yes. I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing but I forgot my towel in the room. Can you get it for me?

Chord: oh. Sure. where?

Amber: on my bed. Purple towel.

Chord: okay hold on.

Chord walked over to her bed and saw the purple towel sitting next to a pair of lacy blue boy shorts and a bra to match. Chord gulped and tried to talk himself out of thinking impure thoughts.

Chord: uh. I got it.

He walked over to the door and knocked.

Amber opened the door slightly and smiled.

Amber: I'm so sorry.

Chord: [looking away] it's fine. Here.

Amber: [laughing] relax. It's not like you can't see me.

Chord: I'd rather not have any sort of visuals, to be honest. [he said shyly]

Amber frowned and for some reason what he said kinda of hurt.

She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. She opened the door and stood in front of Chord.

Amber: Excuse you?

Chord: what?

Amber: you'd rather not have any sort of visuals?

Chord: well, no, considering the fact that I am a gentleman but above all things I am a man…

Amber: what? Maybe I'm too gruesome for you.

Chord: and I find you to be one of the sexiest women I know and it doesn't help that I'm madly in love with you.

Amber: and maybe I'm not good looking enough…so you don't want any visuals.

Chord: And It's been a long time…if you know what I mean but I'm not even going there but thinking of naked on the other end…WAIT WHAT?

Amber was looking for clothes in her drawer muttering to herself.

Chord: you think I think you're not good looking enough? Have you listened to me at all lately?

Amber: [confused] what? You said you'd rather not have any visuals…

Chord: because then I'd have two heads I would have to keep in check!

Amber's eyes widened and Chord's face flushed.

Chord: I…I'll wait for you in the living room.

Amber: you really think I'm one of the sexiest women you know.

Chord: actually, no. I think you are THE sexiest woman I know.

Amber: you're not just saying that.

Chord: [laughing] no.

Amber: why are you laughing?

Chord: Because I've obviously done a bad job at convincing you I'm the guy for you. No wonder you don't trust me.

Amber: what?

Chord: Amber…[he said walking closer to her] you're gorgeous. Everything about you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you actually believe it but I won't stop until you do.

Amber: I'm sorry..I…I don't know what's wrong with me.

Chord: you have walls.

Amber: what?

Chord: you have walls. Like I have my anxiety, you have your walls.

Amber: [sitting down on her bed] I guess, I do.

Chord: [walked over to her and knelt down in front of her grabbing her arms] you don't need walls with me.

Amber: [looking away] you really hurt me Chord.

Chord: I know and I will spend the rest of my life making up for it, trust me.

Amber: [tearing] I'm not some prize to be won…

Chord: and I should have learned that from Aladdin.

Amber: [laughing] be serious.

Chord: I am! But I got you laughing…

Amber: I want to trust you again.

Chord: I want that more than anything…Amber

Amber: why the games?

Chord: I was scared. Scared of you choosing someone else. Most likely Darren to be honest.

Amber: Darren and I are just friends.

Chord: who kissed at some point.

Amber: that was a mistake. We were caught up in the moment. I felt ridiculously guilty afterwards which to be honest I shouldn't have since you and I weren't even together and you were too busy sending mixed signals.

Chord: I'm sorry

Amber: To think, if you wouldn't have stepped up your game, maybe I would have given Darren a chance…

Chord: so the games had some sort of an advantage, right?

Amber: except, I really need to believe that all your advances …were real.

Chord: I wouldn't be here if they weren't. I mean, think about it, why else would we have created such a game?

Amber: I don't know guys do stupid things…maybe to have sex with me.

Chord: trust me, I want to with ever fiber in me, to have amazing, sex with you but that's not why I entered the games. And I can't believe I'm going to say this, it's not why Darren, Cory, or Mark did either.

Amber: swear.

Chord: I swear. We all had feelings for you. I mean some were stronger than others. Mine especially and I'm not just saying that because I'm here. Darren's feelings were the closest but I think he'll be okay. Mark I think just feels attracted to you which I honestly cannot blame him for and Cory's is a crush that he's had for a while. I think Him and Lea are hitting it off though.

Amber: [laughing] I cannot believe you guys made up a whole game. What was Kevin thinking?

Chord: Kevin's a wise ass. He's another one that's into you but him and Dianna…I think you have nothing to worry about now. [laughing]

Amber: Chord, I want to be with you. Trust me, I do. And it's a little difficult for me too, sitting her in a towel, alone with you and not do anything about it. [she couldn't believe she was saying this] But we're adults now. In our 20's. I'm not saying I want to marry you tomorrow or anything but I don't want to just fool around. I want to make sure this is the right thing.

Chord: I understand. I just feel terrible that I'm the reason to place any doubt in that pretty head of yours. I sabotaged my own relationship.

Amber: Maybe it's like a blessing in disguise…I get to fall in love with you all over again.

Chord: That sounds kinda nice…

Amber: I'm sorry I can't be available for you now…

Chord: Amber…as long as there a promise for a future, I don't mind waiting

Amber: you're really the only guy for me Chord. [blushing]

Chord: And you're the only girl for me, really. [laughing and blushing]

Amber: what?

Chord: nothing…just a few months ago, I would have never thought I'd say there's only one girl for me.

Amber: [smiling] 'cuz you were such a playboy.

Chord: it was an ugly life.

Amber: [laughing] …

Chord: [holding her hands] I'll be here, when you're ready.

Amber: thank you. We have to find someone for Nash.

Chord: [laughing] he's a lost case.

Amber: not true. I think there's someone for everyone.

Chord: [smiling] I love that about you.

Amber: what?

Chord: that you can see the good in everyone.

Amber: Comes natural, I'm awesome like that.

Chord: oh yeah?

Amber: yep. I'm all kinds of awesome.

The two laugh and Chord stands up.

Chord: I'll let you change. We're so going to be late.

Amber: [laughing] Ryan might like the idea of the two of us prancing in late.

Chord: you're right, he might. So, are we still faking this whole Rileystreet thing? Because I'll understand if you don't want to, until you sort your feelings out.

Amber: I made a promise to you. You're keeping that contract. I don't back out my promises.

Chord: [smiling] reason number 435 why I love you.

Amber: [blushing] Such a gentleman

Chord: oh Little lady, I reckon you've seen nothing. Once you and I are…official…I can show you so many things. [winking]

Amber: something to look forward to…

Chord: you have no idea.

Amber: behave yourself.

Chord: why?

Amber: because…I am in a towel and only a towel after all.

Chord: oh right right…We don't want things falling on their own accord.

Amber: CHORD!

Chord: okay! I'm going.

Chord made his way back to the living room and let his almost girlfriend get ready for another glee morning.

Chord: [from the living room] so, today you're going to talk to the rest of the cast?

Amber: yeah.

Chord: are we still on for lunch?

Amber: yep!

Chord: good. Oh, Amber?

Amber: yeah?

Chord: I know we're not…well, dating but I was hoping you'd wear your pendant…

Amber came out, dressed with the pendant around her neck.

Amber: I'm already ahead of you…Chordy.

Chord: [smiling] it's very you.

Amber: [gathering her stuff] well, someone special gave it to me.

Chord: oh?

Amber: yeah

Chord: this guy sounds pretty great

Amber: he's okay.

Chord: good looking?

Amber: oh yeah.

Chord: smart?

Amber: wise beyond his years

Chord: sexy?

Amber: eh…

The two laugh.

Amber: he's not Nash Overstreet.

Chord: ohhh! That's it!

Chord ran over to Amber and went right for her stomach. He tickled her and she laughed hysterically.

Amber: Chord! Stop that at once. [laughing]

Chord:but you're having so much fun! What's the magic word?

Amber: I don't know you crazy person.

Chord: that's definitely not it.

Amber: stoppppp. You're messing up my outfit!

Chord: mmm…not the magic word. You still look pretty hot to me.

Amber: COME ON! [laughing] UNCLE, MERCY! Whatever

Chord: Chord Overstreet is so Damn sexy

Amber: in your dreams!

Chord: in my dreams….we would be doing more than tickling

Amber: CHORD!

Chord: [laughing] just say it

Amber: ok ok…fine fine. Chord overstreet is the so damn sexy.

Chord: in fact, he's so sexy, it hurts

Amber: you're a douche bag

Chord: do it.

Amber: nope!

Chord: oh what was that? [tickling her some more]

Amber: in fact, he's so sexy it hurts, you asshole!

Chord: that sounds about right.

Amber: you're soooo…..UGH!

Chord: amazing? Magical? Entrancing?

Amber: none of the above

Chord: sure…you love me.

Amber: whatever

Chord: …you do…you said so yourself, you're stuck with me babe

Amber: oh …joy

The two laughed and made their way out the door.

Amber was fixing her dress that had been disheveled in the tickle war

Amber: what will the glee cast think?

Chord: that we got it on…and it was gooood!

Amber: For Christ's sake Chord…

Chord: what? [innocently] you really think they'll believe we spent the whole morning tickling eachother?

Amber: damn straight they will

Chord: Mm hmm…

Amber: ass

Chord: gorgeous

Amber: douchebag

Chord: beautiful

Amber: Jerk

Chord: love of my life

Amber: ugh!

The two got in the car. Chord had finally managed to mend the problems that had occurred over their birthday weekend. Amber was trying not to laugh at his antics. Chord drove away to the Glee set.


	47. The Rileystreet mission 10

_and it gets good…_

Ryan: The vocal schedule is up. It's going to be another long week. It's already Wednesday, we're half way there kids.

The group groaned.

Samuel: I think I slept two hours, seriously.

Amber: I haven't been sleeping well myself.

Samuel: Did you open my gift?

Amber: oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry yesterday was a little emotional. I didn't even get to open it. I will do it when I get home, promise.

Samuel: [laughing] okay. Tell me you're feeling better. We need you for that open mic!

Amber: [laughing] that's right! Yes. I'm fine. I just had a dramatic moment.

Samuel: good. I'm gonna go. I'm needed in the booth.

Amber: good luck!

Samuel: Thanks.

Darren walked over to Amber who was waiting for her scene.

Darren: hey

Amber: hey.

Darren: Still hate me?

Amber: a little.

Darren: A little is better than a lot, I guess.

Amber: Nash is having a pool part Saturday.

Darren: I heard.

Amber: And I was hoping everyone went, including you. So we can all talk about what happened.

Darren: Are you sure you want me there?

Amber: Darren, it's not my party and Nash asked me to invite everyone. But if it were my party, yes, I'd want you there.

Darren: [smiling] I can't stand the idea of you hating me. I miss you Amber. I miss Harry Potter Tuesdays.

Amber: [laughing] I miss making peanut butter muffins.

Darren: so, when we get everything cleared up, we can go back to the way it used to…without me trying to ruin your relationship with Chord, that is.

Amber: yeah, I'd like that.

Darren: so, I hear Sam and Mercedes are getting back together in this episode.

Amber: yeah, I'm so glad, a lot of fans will be happy.

Darren: yeah, like when Klaine got together.

Amber: except you guys have a bigger following.

Darren: I don't know, it feels everytime I open a magazine or go online I see either Samcedes or Rileystreet! [laughing]

Amber: you know, with all the drama, I haven't even seen any of it. Good?

Darren: For the most part. Especially Samcedes. Everyone loves them.

Amber: and Riley street?

Darren: Well, just pictures from last weekend and your day trip with Chord. A lot of "we knew it" and "those two fool no one". Some waiter Nora's came forward and said you two were secretly dating.

Amber: [laughing] hilarious.

Darren: Ryan must be pleased.

Amber: well, he keeps adding more and more Sam and Mercedes into these scripts.

Darren: good, I'm happy for you Amber. You deserve all this praise. You're amazing.

Amber: [smiling] Thanks, D.

Darren: And Chord's pretty cool too. I guess.

Amber: [laughing] D…

Darren: It's going to take a while for me to be okay with this. I'm not going to lie but I like seeing you happy and he never lied to you.

Amber: thanks.

Darren: I mean it. He never ever lied to you. Sometimes I think he did this without it being a part of the games. Like it was genuine. You know?

Amber: [smiling] yeah.

Darren: anyway, I'm up. It was nice talking to you again.

Amber: you too, D. Remember, pool party.

Darren: I'll be there.

Amber grabbed her book from her purse and sat at her chair waiting to be called. The cast was filming, recording, dancing.

Mark: The hunger Games…good choice.

Amber looked up. Was everyone planning to have a word with her today?

Amber: hey Mark.

Mark: hello dear.

Amber: [smiling] done ?

Mark: for now. Can I keep you company.

Amber: sure.

Mark: so how much longer will you be punishing us with the silent treatment.

Amber: I'm not giving anyone the silent treatment. I'm just trying to figure things out in my head.

Mark: we miss you, that's all.

Amber: I miss you guys too. Do you know how hard it was to film at magic mountain with my friends and not have a blast?

Mark: I know.

Amber: I don't want this to be just my job…you know? I used to have fun coming to work.

Mark: I know that feeling.

Amber: what about you and Chord? Patched up?

Mark: yeah…we're good. We're going to see Jay-z Friday. With the guys.

Amber: that's good. You guys need a guy day. Everyone's going?

Mark: well, me, Chord, Nash, Darren, Kevin, Chris, and Harry.

Amber: No Cory?

Mark: He's too busing being married to Lea.

Amber: [giggling] they're adorable. So, Saturday…plans?

Mark: pool party.

Amber: good.

Mark: why's that?

Amber: well cuz I want that to be a glee gang reunion.

Mark: [laughing] sounds good.

Amber: good.

Mark: so listen.

Amber: yeah?

Mark: the games…I want you to know that Chord didn't want the points for the kiss you guys shared in Vegas. Or for the dance.

Amber: [looking up] really?

Mark: really. He didn't even want to tell us what happened. Actually, he kept a lot of things under wrapped. If it weren't for Harry, we wouldn't have known how to distribute the points. Darren was in the lead to be honest.

Amber: you're telling me the truth right now?

Mark: the complete truth.

Amber: [smiling] wow, he is a gentleman.

Mark: a true one.

Amber: you guys have a little bromance don't you?

Mark: a small one.

The two laugh.

Amber: thanks for telling me, I appreciate it. It really helps with all these questions.

Mark: good. I made a deal with myself that I'd help you out. I hate seeing you two apart like that. Especially when you guys were so close.

Amber: yeah…

Mark's phone started ringing.

Mark: I gotta take this.

Amber: okay.

Mark walked away from Amber and picked up his phone.

Mark: Hey Harry.

Harry: well?

Mark: Everything is well on it's way. I told her everything and Darren did too.

Harry: perfect

Vanessa: give me the phone!

Mark looked at his phone.

Mark: Vanessa?

Vanessa: yes. Now I need to hear it myself. I can't trust you boys. I'm the new ninja. Well, ninja in training.

Mark: [laughing] everything is fine. I told Amber what you told me to tell her.

Vanessa: And Duffins?

Mark: [laughing] yes, he's playing by the rules.

Vanessa: Excellent. My job's done for the day. So with Nash's pool party, we should be patched by then.

Mark: let's hope.

Vanessa: and maybe we can have a Rileystreet reunion by then!

Mark: you're ridiculously excited about this.

Vanessa: No one messes with my girl! Besides, I'm sucker for love stories. Stop laughing at me!

Harry: ow ow okay, geez, can I have my phone back?

Mark: she's beating you up?

Harry: yeah, she's feisty for a little thing.

Mark: well, that's what happens when you take her under your wing. Now she knows your secrets.

The two laughed.

Harry: well, I'll talk to you later, ok?

Mark: later.

Mark called out to Amber

Mark: I'm gonna catch you later Amber, I have somewhere I gotta meet for lunch.

Amber waved at Mark and looked at her watch. She had her lunch with Chord. They had made plans to meet in the parking lot. She walked out and saw him standing by his car, waiting for her.

Amber: sorry, I got too involved [she showed him the book]

Chord: it's okay. [smiling] I haven't seen you all day. I've been trying to figure out this song.

Amber: night fever?

Chord: yeah. It's just a bit hard. I don't want to mess up the Bee Gees. You know?

Amber: I know. You'll get it.

Chord smiled at amber. Somehow, she always knew the right things to say.

Chord: so…what are you in the mood for?

Amber: anything, I'm starving.

Chord: hmmm..wraps?

Amber: that works.

Chord: okay, great because I know this place a few blocks away that has the best wraps and smoothies.

Amber: sounds great. Well, it's a beautiful day…why don't we walk it?

Chord: that's a perfect idea.

Amber: [looking over to Chord] I like that shirt on you. Really cute.

Chord: [looking down realizing he was still in "Sam" clothes"] It's Sam's Captain America Shirt. You don't look too bad yourself.

Amber: oh why thank you SAM

Chord laughed.

Chord: So, we should hold hands?

Amber: what?

Chord: well, if we're still doing this whole Rileystreet thing.

Amber: right.

The two hold hands and their fingers interlock almost instantly.

Even with all the crazy doubts, it still gave Amber butterflies and Chord felt like he was on a cloud.

Chord: this is it

Amber: ooo! Great, dying of hunger.

Chord: maybe we should take it back to the trailer? We don't have much time left to lunch.

Amber: good idea.

Chord: grilled chicken?

Amber: you know it.

Chord: I'd like two grilled chicken wraps, and two Bahama Mama's [looking over to Amber] you're gonna love this!

Amber: I trust you.

The two waited for their food and started walking back when they got it, they arrived at Amber's trailer and quickly got their food out of the paper bag.

They both sat on the couch and started eating.

Amber: mmm…Chord…this is a good wrap.

Chord: told you! Now try the smoothie.

Amber drank from her cup and closed her eyes.

Amber: awesome. Pure perfection!

The two laughed and ate.

Chord: So did anyone give you any lip about being late.

Amber: mm…nope, no one noticed to be honest. You?

Chord: nope. [laughing] worried for nothing.

Amber: I just don't want people thinking the wrong thing that's all. After the trailer incident we had last time .

Chord: which also involved tickling. Can't two friends just tickle eachother? Sheesh!

Amber: [eating her last bite] not when they're rumored to be dating.

Chord: let them think what they want to.

Amber: you're so nonchalant about this.

Chord: I guess I'm used to people making speculations about me.

Amber: well, I've managed to escape that whole part of celebrity life.

Chord: I've gotten to the point where I just don't care. People will talk. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the paparazzi but whatever, I'm not going to let them ruin my life. I guess I grew tired of being angry.

Amber: yeah. They don't ever give you a break, huh?

Chord: yeah, I meant to apologize about that. When they thought we were dating…that whole outburst.

Amber: [laughing] it's okay. Sorry I blew up on you.

Chord: you had every right.

Amber: Wait a second…the day trip…was that part of the games?

Chord: [laughing] actually, no…that was me trying to ask you out. [laughing]

Amber: oh my God…I'm sorry.

Chord: why?

Amber: I don't know…I feel bad. I wasn't the nicest person either.

Chord: [finishing his lunch and sitting closer to Amber] Amber, I deserved everything I had coming. It's okay.

Amber: I just want you to know that I was a complete mess. I called Darren but I didn't expect him to just show up on my doorstep.

Chord: I know.

Amber: And I was so angry because I thought you really were still seeing those other girls.

Chord: I know.

Amber: and when you didn't deny it…it just broke my heart.

Chord: I know.

Amber: And even though we really weren't together, when you denied that we were…I kept thinking all you care about is your reputation then to be seen with a girl like me.

Chord: but you don't think that way now, right?

Amber: of course not, you showed me that wasn't the case in Vegas…

Chord: until you found out about the stupid games.

Amber: yes

Chord: oh wow, I really did a number on you.

Amber: [chuckling] it's okay, I'm starting to get my questions answered.

Chord: good, I'm glad.

Amber: you didn't put the kiss down as points?

Chord: who told you that?

Amber: just answer me that question

Chord: no. actually, I didn't want to fess up to any of our moments together. I was so depressed about the whole you and Darren thing that in my head, he already won…I can't explain it.

Amber: so you were willing to give up on me?

Chord: only if it made you happy. Oh and that interview with TMZ…at lunch , at Noras? That whole little "confession"

Amber: yeah?

Chord: that was all real. Everything I was feeling and then I went and put it all in a letter. You can say I owe it all to Nash who smacked me around a bit and knocked some sense into me.

Amber: Chord, what are you wearing?

Chord: clothing, I'm pretty sure, it's clothing.

Amber: [laughing] no crazy, what cologne?

Chord: Kenneth Cole – Reaction.

Amber: Smells nice. I always wanted to ask you. I like it on you.

Chord:[smiling] and you're wearing Dolce and Gabana Light Blue.

Amber: [smiling] yeah…

Chord: well, I know that because the whole time we drove up to Sacramento, I was so happy that you were in the car with me for so long because then when you left, I'd have your smell…[laughing] too creppy?

Amber: no, it's sort of romantic.

Chord: And of course things didn't work out and the smell was like bittersweet. I didn't even want to drive my car after that.

Amber: so dramatic.

Chord: you say that a lot.

The two laugh.

Amber: well since we are doing confessions… I had a great time on that day trip. I can't believe I learned how to fish! I'd like to do it again.

Chord: you're a pro…okay I like this game…When that girl told me to step up, I felt like an ass. I really wanted to.

Amber: [sighing] when you kissed me in Vegas, it was really good. [chuckling]

Chord: Oh don't get me started on that kiss. I needed a cold shower after that…except everything just went in a downward spiral…

Amber: [laughing] cold shower huh? Well, I've had moments like that, too

Chord: oh, really?

Amber: mm hmm…

Chord: confess.

Amber: like when you wear your Sam shirt…like you are now.

Chord: So, Sam turns you on? I'm jealous.

Amber: [laughing] actually I prefer Chord clothes too. Especially when you wear V-necks.

Chord: confession? You looked so fucking sexy in that black dress for your birthday.

Amber: confession? I wanted to throw everyone out of the room after I read your letter and text you to come up…but I had your phone.

Chord: confession? I would have loved that.

Chord moved in closer

Amber: Confession? I loved that you beat that guy up for me.

Chord: confession? I was counting down the minutes for you two come down and find me.

Amber: [laughing] really?

Chord: really, really.

Amber: confession? Lying in bed and not kissing you was really hard

Chord: I think I won this game…kneeling down in front of you knowing you have nothing on under that towel…was complete torture.

The two looked at eachother intensely.

They both leaned in and Chord grabbed Amber's face and crushed her lips with his.

Amber: [in between kisses] maybe we shouldn't do this

Chord: [kissing her neck] I'll stop if you want me to stop

Amber: [leaning back] I don't want you to stop.

Chord: [looking up] Good, because I don't want to stop.

Chord gently pushed Amber back on the couch and climbed on top of her looking at her

Chord: you have the most amazing eyes.

Amber: you're not too bad yourself.

Chord smiled and kissed her again running his hands through her hair. Their tongues met and they both let out a small moan.

Chord grabbed her waist and brought her up to him so their bodies were touching.

Chord: you're so sexy. [He said kissing her neck]

Amber: we're going to be late.

Chord: I know. [He said not budging]

Amber: maybe a little bit longer.

Amber ran her hands under Chord's shirt and Chord smiled on her neck. Chord stood up and looked at her.

Chord: what's happening here?

Amber: what do you want to happen?

Chord: We can call in tell them we both came down with a stomach virus.

Amber: and we're too sick to continue filming…

Chord: and go to my place…

Amber: sounds doable.

Chord: [kissing her] okay.

Amber: okay.

The two got up, sneaked to the parking lot and they each made a call to Ryan.


	48. The Rileystreet mission 11

_things heat up…_

Chord: What did he say?

Amber: he said drink lots of fluids and get some sleep. You?

Chord: same.

Amber: okay.

Chord: okay.

Amber: soo…your place?

Chord: oh yeah.

Chord started the car and started driving.

Amber started laughing.

Chord: what?

Amber: Nothing, I just laugh when I'm nervous

Chord: [laughing] you're nervous? I'm a wreck!

Amber: it's just me.

Chord: exactly!

Chord reached over to grab her hand.

Amber smiled.

He continued driving and stopped at a red light and looked over to Amber.

Chord: shit

Amber: what

Chord: We need to make a stop.

Amber: where?

Chord: drug store

Amber: for? Ohhh…oh….

Chord: yeah.

Amber: How bout that place around your house?

Chord: my girl is so smart.

Amber smiled liking the sound of being his girl.

Chord parked the car in the drug store parking lot.

Chord: I'll be right out.

Amber: I'll be here.

Amber looked at herself in her mirror.

Amber: okay, this is fine. You'll be fine. It's just chord. He loves you. You love him. He's gorgeous. You're going to be just fine.

She pulled out her lip gloss and put some on.

Chord climbed back into the car.

Chord: got it.

Amber: good.

Chord: good thing I remembered.

Amber: [laughing] seriously…

Chord held her hand again while driving with his other hand. He drove for a few more minutes, parked outside his apartment and took Amber by her hand.

Chord: okay, so I haven't been home since we left. So don't mind the mess

Amber: I'm sure it's fine.

Chord and Amber walked over to his apartment and he opened his door.

Chord smiled. Although he loved his temporary living arrangement with his brother, he missed the privacy of his own place.

Chord: and this is why I couldn't share an apartment with Nash.

He said approaching Amber. He walked towards her and she walked back until her back was against the back door.

Amber: I can see why this would be a problem.

Chord: [smiling wickedly] Did I ever tell you how amazingly beautiful I think you are.

Amber: A few times…

Chord smiled at her and put his hands on her waist.

Chord: well, you're so beautiful

Amber: [brushing her hands through his hair] you're pretty handsome yourself.

Chord pushed his body on hers against the door and kissed her. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder pulling at his bottom lip with her top. Chord completely lost it. His heart was racing, his blood rushing through his body, he had wanted this for so long. Amber ran her hands under his "Sam" shirt and started to remove it.

Amber: off.

Chord: done.

Chord removed his shirt and threw it in back of him.

Chord: you're so sexy.

He said kissing her neck, making his way down to her chest. His hands started to roam and made it to the tip of her dress. He moved his hand under her dress and ran his fingers on her thigh.

Chord: I love that you're wearing a dress.

Amber: you're bad.

Chord: you have no idea.

He undid the belt on that she was wearing with her dress and unzipped the zipper in the back of her dress.

Chord: your turn

Amber removed her dress and kicked it to the side. Amber was standing in front of him in nothing but the same blue lace boy short and bra he had seen on her bed that morning, except it looked a million times better on her.

Chord: I love you.

Amber: I love you too.

Amber started walking towards him and pushed him on his couch, running her hands on his chest.

Chord grabbed her waist and pulled her in on top of him and continued kissing her. Amber ran her hands down his chest until she found the waistband of his jeans. She started to unbutton him and he helped her by pulling down his pants. Chord nibbled at her neck to which she giggled and she kissed his neck. This continued for a while and their moans filled up his apartment.

Chord's hand was shaking trying to open the door. He finally got the door open and walked in.

Nash: hello romeo

Chord: holy shit nash you scared me.

Nash: I do that sometimes

Chord: [smiling] when did you get home?

Nash: just now. [Sniffling]

Chord: what are you doing

Nash: something different…

Chord: its kenneth cole

Nash: no, its not that. Its not the usual epic fail….

Chord: you're crazy

Nash: holy shit you had sex

Chord: what? No

Nash: oh my god you did. Crazy, wild, wicked sex!

Chord: I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't had sex in a long time

Nash: terrible liar. How are you an actor?

Chord: whatever, bro

Nash: how's your stomach virus?

Chord froze

Chord: what?

Nash: your stomach virus. The one you left work for [looking at his watch] SIX hours ago? You and Amber?

Chord: how did you…

Nash: inside sources

Chord: its not what you think

Nash: its yo birthday so I know you want to riiideee outtt

Chord: cut it out

Nash: birthday sex…belated birthday sex

Nash started to dance around Chord

Nash: bed hair and everything. Was it good?

Chord: don't be an ass….

Nash: I asked you a question.

Chord: It was amazing.

Nash: holy shit I knew it I knew it.

Chord: It was like …we were one… you know

Nash: no no no…tell me all the good stuff.

Chord: yeah, no.

Nash: come on!

Chord: I don't kiss and tell.

Nash: please! How long?

Chord: [laughing] uhhh I guess a few hours.

Nash: [laughing] you guess a few hours? I told you guys two hours wasn't enough.

Chord: well, you were right.

Nash: all that sexual tension.

Chord: yeah….it was…incredible.

Nash: I've never been so proud. So…the peach pie…

Chord: shut up!

Nash: [laughing] oh my God…my brother is awesome!

Chord: oh my God…it was very special…

Nash: so are you two together now?

Chord: I guess, we are. I didn't want to leave her…but she had some things to do and I had to come back here to play dumb but I can't get anything past you.

Nash: plus, we have dinner plans tonight

Chord: me and you?

Nash: Amber and I.

Chord: say what?

Nash: I wasn't going to tell you but since you two got it on, there's no reason for you to be jealous. It's just a friendly dinner.

Chord: [eyes widening] then maybe you can bring her back later? You know…for Spanish novelas.

Nash: maybe. Look at that smile. She really laid it on you.

Chord: sexy as hell….you have no idea.

Nash: I'm a little jealous, I must admit

Chord: you can't tell her you know….I will die.

Nash: fine fine…I'm sure I'll know by the end of the night since I am her new best friend.

Chord: [laughing] I am the happiest guy in the world right now.

Nash: good, that's what I like to hear.

Chord: but remember, not a word…I don't think we want our friends to know yet…about us…until …its officially official. Whatever that means.

Nash: yeah, no problem.

Chord: I love you , bro.

Nash: I love you too little brother. "birthday sex, belated birthday sex"

This time chord joined him and danced with him in his kitchen.

Nash: you call that a body roll?

The two laughed. It was a good day for the Overstreet brothers and not too far away Ms. Amber Riley was all smiles humming while getting ready for dinner with her future brother in law.


	49. The Rileystreet mission 12

:)

_**Chord and Amber were lying on the carpeted floor together next to eachother,breathing heavily, completely naked. **_

_**Chord: [smiling] wow.**_

_**Amber: [looking over to Chord] wow. **_

_**Chord: that was**_

_**Amber: incredible. **_

_**Chord: mind blowing [he looked over to Amber] really really amazing. **_

_**Amber:[laughing] Ditto. **_

_**Chord: [brought his arm up to check the time] I don't want to go. **_

_**Amber: we don't have to. Not yet at least. I figured you can go to Nash's so he doesn't suspect anything and drive me home. I have a few things I have to do. **_

_**Chord: around what time ? **_

_**Amber: eightish? **_

_**Chord: so that gives us a whole 2 hours to kill. **_

_**Amber: yeah…**_

_**Chord: whatever will we do…[he smiled wickedly running his fingers up and down her leg] **_

_**Amber: Use your imagination**_

_**Chord: way ahead of you baby. **_

Amber smiled thinking about Chord and checked her hair one last time before leaving her apartment and locking it. She walked over to Nash's car and he opened the door for her.

Nash: Hey pretty lady.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Amber: Hey Nash.

Nash got in the driver's seat and started the car.

Nash: So…how does Italian sound?

Amber: sounds great!

Nash: good, I'm starving.

Amber: Same here.

Nash: funny…

Amber: hmmm?

Nash: funny that you're starving, you know with the stomach virus and all.

Amber: [did Chord tell him?] how did you know?

Nash: Oh chord came home so sick, Nausea, headache…he told me you both got it.

Amber: oh…yeah. It was probably some crazy bug…

Nash: a Six hour bug

Amber: yeah…

Nash: those things just eat at you…don't they?

Amber: that they do. Nasty little things.

Nash: [grinning] well, as long as you two don't give it to me.

Amber: [smiling] I think I'm better, for sure.

Nash: good.

He kept driving into he got to "la trattoria" on Melrose. He left his keys with the valet and opened Amber's door.

Nash: The Gnocchi here is to die for.

Amber: really? Sounds promising.

Hostess: Mr. Overstreet…so good seeing you here again. Same table as usual?

Nash: that would be lovely Delilah. Oh and you look ravishing tonight. Let me guess…new color?

Hostess: [smiling] yes! I dyed it brown!

Nash: brown! Spontaneous! I like!

Hostess: [giggling] I'll go see if your table is ready.

Amber: that poor girl.

Nash: what?

Amber: she's a sucker.

Nash: oh. Stop it.

Amber: what was her hair color before?

Nash: How the heck would I know?

Amber: [laughing] you're positively wicked, Nash.

Nash: listen, with these Beverly hills girls its one of two things, a new hair color or a new tan. I have a good chance of getting of the two correct.

Amber: oh My God….

Nash: well, they all can't be naturally beautiful like you, Amber

Amber: [bursting out laughing] you have no filter, do you?

Nash: none, I lost it somewhere when I was a toddler. Actually, scratch that…my mom had to keep me away from the nurses because I was flirting with them.

Amber: [laughing] I bet.

The hostess returned, all smiles.

Hostess: follow me, Nash

She walked with them over to the very end of the restaurant where a whole booth had been set up for Nash and Amber.

Hostess: your waiter will be right with you.

Amber: [laughing] oh God…

Nash: what?

Amber: she didn't even acknowledge my presence.

Nash: She's just jealous.

Amber: [laughing] yeah, okay.

Nash: [taking his napkin and placing it on his lap] So tell me, how are things? With Chord? Better ? worse?

Amber: they're okay

Nash: that's it? You spend hours on the phone, I give you all the details on him and all you can say is things are "okay"?

Amber: yes…

Nash: tease.

Amber: I resent that!

A young waiter approaches their table.

Waiter: hey Nash, what's up bro.

Nash: Jake! Jake this is Amber…Amber, Jake.

Waiter: hey. Nice to meet you. [the waiter winked at Amber and then looked over to nash and whispered] niiicee!

Amber caught on and tried to hide her amusement.

Nash: Jake, Amber is Chord's…friend from that show he's on.

Waiter: oh! Right! Glee, right?

Amber: yep.

Waiter: I don't really watch it too much. Always here, working and trying to make it as an actor.

Nash: oh here we go. I'm playing a violin for you right now dude.

Amber: Nash! Be nice!

Waiter: no no, I deserve it. Nash here asked me join his band a few years ago.

Nash: he plays bass

Waiter: anyway, I never thought hot Chelle Rae would actually make it big …and well I decided to do commercials instead. Stupid mistake.

Nash: the worst, dude.

Amber: commercials? Have I seen you in anything?

Waiter: probably. You know the Doritos commercial? With the guy studying?

Amber: yeah?

Nash: he's the Dorito

All three laugh.

Waiter: is he always this douchy?

Amber: always.

Nash: yeah yeah, it's part of my charm. Women love it.

Waiter: anyway, are you guys ready to order?

Nash: yeah, I'll have spinach gnocchi and a diet coke.

Amber: I'll have the Manicotti and a diet coke as well.

Waiter: okay. I'll be back with your dinner.

Amber: okay, fess up, so you bring all your little dates here? Try to impress them with a private corner?

Nash: I can't fool you. [laughing] if you must know, yes.

Amber: [laughing] Maybe it's time to settle down?

Nash: [sighing] oh here we go!

Amber: come on. You never thought about it?

Nash: maybe, once or twice.

Amber: well, Chord told me that you're a lost case but I disagree. I guess I've gotten to know you better and I know what you're all about. You're not a douchebag no matter how hard you try to be one.

Nash: well…you have me all shrinked out… [Leaning in] It's kinda hard when you have high standards.

Amber: high standards? Tell me all about your high standards

Nash: okay. Well…they have to be able to carry a constructive conversation, they have to have an amazing sense of humor…they have to be with it, you know [snapping his fingers] always on…

Amber: I gotchu

Nash: And they have to know how to dance. I have issues with that. I like to party. I want to be dancing with my girl…

Amber: I don't think I've ever seen you dance

Nash: taught Chord everything he knows.

Amber: no comment

Nash: [laughing] see? That's what I'm talking about. You…you're always on…that's why you and my baby brother are going to be just fine!

Amber: [smiling] what else?

Nash: well, she has to have curves. I mean, there is nothing more I love on a woman than cuves..mmm…

Amber: [snapping her fingers] we're in public, Nash.

Nash: are you taking notes? Tell me you have a sister or something?

Amber: [laughing] I don't think I can trust you with anyone I know.

Nash: ouch!

Amber: [laughing] I'm making mental notes. Maybe we can find you someone.

Nash: not all girls can be as perfect as you Ms. Riley…

Amber: [blushing] aww …well…

Nash: [smiling] our food's here.

The waiter came back with their orders.

Waiter: enjoy!

Nash: Jake, listen this Saturday, are you down?

Waiter: you know it.

Nash: awesome.

The waiter walked away.

Amber picked up her fork and started eating. Nash was looking at her smiling.

Amber:[bringing her fork to her mouth] what?

Nash: nothing [smiling]

Amber: don't you do that nash overstreet, what is it?

Nash: nothing.

Amber: he told you

Nash: who told me what?

Amber: nothing

Nash: sound a little guilty

Amber: nope

Nash: like you're hiding something

Amber:[laughing] no

Nash: mmm hmm

Amber:[whispering] we're in public…I can't tell you

Nash: can't tell me about how much you liked that vanilla shake

Amber: [burstin out laughing] oh my god…

Nash: from mcdonalds! Dirty minded children…all of you

Amber: [wiping her mouth] it was a good…

Nash: vanilla shake

Amber: [laughing] yes

Nash: well I like chocolate myself…sometimes I mix the two and get chocolate swirl…mmm now that's delicious

Amber: keep this up and I'm going to kick you

Nash: your own brother in law? Nothing like a good shake in the middle of the afternoon, I always say.

Amber kicked him under the table

Nash: oww, woman!

Amber: I warned you.

Nash: I was just telling you about my love for chocolate shake…I don't see the problem here.

Amber: yeah…ok

Nash: A nice thick chocolate shake…We're gonna have to make a stop at McDonald's for real.

Amber: [laughing] reckless.

Nash: I was thinking of getting that tattooed

Amber: oh yeah?

Nash: yeah.

Amber: you're crazy.

Amber's phone buzzed and she reached in her purse for it, She read the text message and smiled. She typed something and put it back in her purse.

Nash: uh huh

Amber: [laughing] what?

Nash: I reckon that was my brother.

Amber: maybe

Nash: girl, I'm not stupid.

Amber: How the heck am I supposed to be best friends with Chord's brother?

Nash: easy, you don't think of me as Chord's brother.

Amber: [sighing] yes it was him.

Nash: [eating] and?

Amber: he says he can't stop thinking of me.

Nash: smooth.

Amber: yeah. [giggling]

Nash: look at you! Too cute. Those cheeks are all red.

Amber: Nash, he's so…great

Nash: [smiling] this makes me happy.

Amber: And today was just perfect…It was hot but romantic but hot

Nash: was it hot?

Amber: [laughing] and you know what the best thing was?

Nash: what?

Amber: just lying together afterwards.

Nash: [smiling] sweet.

Amber: you've never felt that way?

Nash: I've never had that.

Amber: oh…I'm sorry.

Nash: no no…not because I couldn't…just didn't want too…many…feelings.

Amber: it's not always messy.

Nash: Oh, I know…but this isn't about me. Keep going, love

Amber: [smiling] thank you for being such a good friend Nash.

Nash: aww girl, anytime.

Amber: so, tomorrow, we film the sam and Mercedes reunion!

Nash: sounds like the perfect time to announce the rileystreet reunion?

Amber: not yet. I have to talk to everyone first.

Nash: sounds right.

Amber: so tell, are you ready for a sick pool party?

Nash: that's right! You've never seen me party hard. You just wait.

Amber: what do you have planned?

Nash: alcohol, music,trying not to get evicted and some good ol' strip poker…and or spin the bottle…depends how reckless the glee cast is.

Amber: [laughing] recipe for disaster.

Nash: exactly!

Amber and Nash continued talking all night about how much she really loved his brother and he was genuinely happy to be one of the reasons things were actually working out for the two. They talked about the pool party, recording music, who taught Chord how to body roll….

Nash: it was me

Amber: negative, I taught him that.

Nash: whatever you say. So listen, Spanish novelas tonight! You down? You get to see your boy.

Amber: [laughing] just for a little, I have to get back home.

Nash: let's go then. Jake! Check please!


	50. The Rileystreet Mission 13

enjoy!

Chord had managed to win the best unofficial official boyfriend award in one day. He got his friend to fix Amber's car and he drove it to her apartment on Thursday morning. She was insanely happy to have her car back and she hugged Chord in the parking lot of her apartment complex, his arms around her, smelling her hair and kissing for the world to see.

Amber: [giggling] stop people are looking at us.

Chord: so? I missed you.

Amber: you saw me last night.

Chord: I still missed you.

Amber smiled. She had gone to Nash's house the night before to catch up on "Tiempo de Amor" and the three of them watched for a good two hours before Amber realized she had to go back home and meet her sister who was finally bringing Chewie back home.

Chord: How's the puppy?

Amber: hyper! He went nuts. I'm coming home to messed up shoes, I know it.

Chord: [laughing] aww. So are you driving or am I?

Amber: I'll drive! I missed my baby.

Chord: [laughing] so you can miss your car but I can't miss you. That's messed up.

Amber laughed.

Amber: get in the car, Chordy.

Amber drove to the Glee set where they would be filming the Bee Gees episode. The two walked in and got ready to work. They both went to makeup and wardrobe.

Naya: Hey Ambs. How are you feeling?

Amber: oh better. I guess it was some strange 24 hour bug.

Dianna: we're glad you two are back!

Amber: [smiling] you guys are going to Nash's on Saturday…right?

Dianna: yep! I'm just so happy we're talking again.

Amber: me too Di.

Jenna: how's Chord feeling?

Amber: he's okay. Feeling better.

Heather: Funny how you both got it and none of us did.

The girls all laughed.

Amber: make fun all you want!

Lea: I think it's cute

Dianna: oooo says Monchele

Lea: don't get me started on you Kevanna.

Amber: so…it's true!

Lea: yes! I mean…[whispering] yes.

Amber: that's too cute Lea. And you, princess Di?

Dianna: we're taking things slow. Just a few dates here and there. We'll see where this goes.

Vanessa: well, the two of you are equally wicked.

The girls laugh.

Jenna: so tell us about you and Chord…when did this whole thing even happen? I didn't even know there was anything going on…how did you guys start off? When did it all start?

Heather: seriously, I feel like a stranger here.

Lea: eep! Tell us!

Amber: Well…

The girls leaned in.

Meanwhile the boys are having a chat of their own.

Kevin: Tell me we're still on for Jay z tomorrow?

Chord: I'm down.

Harry: yep, plans haven't changed.

Cory: I'm taking Lea to Vancouver for the weekend.

Kevin: seriously dude, you guys are like married already.

Darren: it was only a matter of time, I say.

Kevin:[laughing] Cory! You're off the market! How does it feel?

Cory: I don't know Kevin, why don't you tell us.

Chord: oooo! So it's true. Crazy Kev is settling down with princess Di?

Kevin: I wouldn't say settling down…

The boys all start catcalling except for Chris

Chris: primitive.

The boys start laughing.

Chris: I give it a month before she swallows you, chews you up and spits you back out.

Harry: I don't know chris, I think Kevin and Di can tame eachother.

Samuel: Well, I know I'm interested in knowing what's going on between Chord and Amber.

The room grew silent.

Damian: I'm curious myself. 24 hour stomach virus?

Mark: [snickering] the two of you happen to get it at the same time.

All the guys start laughing.

Chord: well, that's all it was. Some freak bug.

Kevin: I gotta ask…when we kidnapped you, we did it because we all wanted a duet with her.

Darren: and we felt threatned

Kevin: right…so when did you two start developing feelings for eachother?

Chord: [blushing] well, I can speak for myself…

Mark: good enough. I mean, you and me we're bros and I don't even know the full story.

Chord: when she had that duet with Naya.

Kevin: the one where she does that move …

Chord: yes.

Darren: wait, which move?

Kevin: [gets up and demonstrates the River Deep, mountain high famous dance move in which Amber and Naya shake their behind] that move.

All the guys laugh.

Harry: Get it girl.

Chris: Fierce!

Kevin: ha ha ha…

Mark: we can't blame you that girl's got it going on in all the right place.

Darren: mm hmmm.

All the guys agree.

Chord: I'm right here, guys.

Kevin: sorry man. So are you guys together or what?

Chord: [really anxious to tell them the truth] not yet. Hopefully, soon.

Harry: [smiling] good.

Harry was excited that everything was going according to plan.

There was a knock on the door. "guys…you're wanted on set"

The guys all get up and make their way to the "choir room". The girls were already there.

Brad: Good morning kids. So today we're working on "Night Fever". Sam is going to sing this to the class but we all know he's really singing this to Mercedes. Chord , I want you to look at Amber like she's the most amazing girl in the world to you. The cast starts snickering.

Mark: that won't be too difficult.

Brad smiled and winked at the rest of the cast. Amber's face grew all shades of red.

Brad: AND ACTION!

Chord started singing Night Fever to the classroom and the cast enjoyed the performance, Amber especially. The cast ran through scenes several time until it was time for Chord and Amber's scene.

Brad: okay guys, so Sam sneaked off with Mercedes to choir room to talk about the kiss on the tilt-a-whirl and how he dedicated night fever to her. This is a big scene so please show me some love. AND ACTION!

Amber: Sam, what are you doing? We're going to get in trouble.

Chord: Mercedes, don't think I'm going to just ignore that kiss like it never happened. That would be complete torture.

Amber: Sam…

Chord: wait, before you say anything…I wanted to show you something. [sam took out an envelope from his pocker] Here.

Amber: [started to read the contents of the letter] Dear Mr. Evans, after careful consideration, you have been accepted into the University of California class of 2016!… SAM!

Chord: keep reading.

Amber: [skimming through the letter] your essay on perseverance and overcoming extraordinary obstacles was of great interest to our school and we would like to award you with a full scholarship….[Mercedes started to cry] Sam! This is amazing news!

Chord: I couldn't have done it without you. You pushed me to follow my dreams. If it weren't for you helping me all summer.

Amber: [as Mercedes started pacing the room wiping her tears] That is so amazing Sam. I am so proud of you.

Chord: [as Sam, grabbing her hand] you are my inspiration. It was you…who gave me the courage to even submit that essay.

Amber: [laughing and crying] I can't believe this…

Chord: what?

Amber: well, do you remember where I wanted to go to school?

Chord: yes.

Amber: and why you picked UCLA?

Chord: yes…don't tell me…

Amber: [pulled out an envelope] I've been wanting to tell you but I was scared It would mean goodbye.

Chord: [taking the letter] Mercedes?

Amber: read it.

Chord: [reading the letter] Dear Ms. Mercedes Jones, we'd like to extend our welcome to the university of California, class of 2016!

Amber: [crying] Do you see why this is perfect?

Chord: We both got in?

Amber: just like we wanted to. I'll double major in music and world cultures.

Chord: And I'll major in Media Arts

Amber: [smiling] Sam…I can't believe this is all happening. It's llike one minute my heart gets ripped out of my chest the day you left. Everything we ever planned, it just went out the window…

Chord: And the next we're in the same Choir room we first met, reading eachother's acceptance letter, our dreams coming true…

Amber: It's like fate just decided to change it's mind…

Chord: and bring us back together.

Amber: I love you Sam…I love you so much.

Chord: I love you, Mercedes. You're my forever.

The two hugged and Sam buried his head in her hair.

Chord: thank you for believing in me.

Amber: Always.

Sam leaned in to kiss Mercedes and the two kissed.

Brad: and…cut! You two have me crying over here. That was amazing.

Amber looked at Chord and winked.

Brad: so, in the next scene…you guys are going to come out as an official couple to the New Directions and tell them about your letters. You guys are giving me all type of feelings right now. I love it. Whatever it is you're doing…don't ever stop. Take five guys.

Brad walked off the set.

Chord: cute, huh?

Amber: very.

Chord: I think the fans will be happy. They find out Sam's a senior and Mercedes's plans.

Amber: [smiling] you are the most adorable person I know.

Chord: oh, really?

Amber: really, really.

Chord: More adorable than Sam Evans?

Amber: well…I don't know…I have a huge crush on Sam Evans.

Chord: [laughing] I don't blame you, he's one sexy guy.

Amber: I know a sexier guy tho. Last name Overstreet, blonde, green eyes…can wear the shit out of a V neck.

Chord: sounds familiar.

Chord grabbed her waist and pulled her in.

Chord: If this really were high school, we'd be getting detention for this.

Amber: [laughing] It would be worth it.

Chord: [smiling] Amber, this is a side of you I've never seen before.

Amber: oh, you're in trouble, Chordy.

Chord: I think I'm going to like getting into trouble.

The two stood in the middle of the choir room kissing, their hands roaming in places that would get them more than just detention.


	51. The Rileystreet Mission 14

all these fluffy feelings!

Chord: amber, we're gonna have to stop

Amber: [kissing chord] why?

Chord: [in between kissing her] because at this rate I don't think it's going to be easy to stop and brad said five mins not five hours. [He said kissing her]

Amber: okay. Okay

Chord: okay.

The two separated momentarily and adjusted themselves

Chord: maybe just a little longer

Amber: okay

The pair embrace eachother once more leaving no distance between them, their lips meeting discovering eachother as if it were unfamiliar territory, ambers arms around his neck and chord's hands roamed from her back to her side…

All of sudden chords phone buzzed and two jumped followed my laughter. Chord grabbed his phone and saw he had a text from nash.

Amber: [laughing] oh my god we're going to get in so much trouble. Who is it?

Chord: nash…

Amber: what?

Chord showed her the phone

"Keep it in your pants. They can see you"

Amber:[laughing] what? How?

Chord: I think we're being watched [laughing]

Amber: we should go…

Chord: [looking around] ninja skills!

Chord and Amber made their way out of the choir room and start walking towards an empty classroom.

Meanwhile….

Harry: I saw them with my two eyes! [harry said on the phone]

Vanessa: me too! We were on our ninja training! [she said yelling into Harry's phone]

Nash: guys, guys…aren't they filming a Sam and Mercedes reunion? I'm sure they were just practicing.

Harry: well, I don't think they'd let them air that on Fox.

Nash: they probably got caught up. It happens. You and Jenna never got in the moment?

Silence on the other end.

Nash: exactly. It happens. You can't expect to do a makeout scene with someone especially if you're attracted to them and not lose it …a little bit.

Vanessa: [into the phone] maybe he's right. [pouting] guess we didn't catch anything.

Harry: alright fine. I just wanted to tell you that it looks like a Rileystreet reunion is in the works.

Nash: [smiling because he knew the truth] well, we're just going to have to wait and see.

Harry: fine, see you tomorrow.

Nash: Jay-z!

They hung up the phone and just in time for Nash to pick up his brother's call on the other line.

Nash: Sexy and I know it.

Chord: how did you know?

Nash: Because you forget you have a ninja in your cast

Chord: [laughing] oh my God…Harry?

Nash: ding ding ding!

Chord: oh my God….I'm so embarrassed.

Nash: listen I know you kids are all into eachother and want to shag like rabbits but I can't play mediator everytime something pops up…no pun intended

Chord: [his face turning red] shut up dude.

Nash: I'm serious. Now, are you using protection?

Chord: Nash!

Nash: This is a pressing matter… And what time will you be home? I left dinner in the fridge. You just have to heat it up and please make your bed.

Chord: [laughing] you love torturing me.

Nash: It wouldn't be a good day if I didn't.

Chord: Thanks Nash…for telling me.

Nash: no prob. My love to Amber.

Chord: okay.

He hung up the phone and looked at Amber

Amber: harry?

Chord: Harry.

Amber: oh God! [She buried her face in his chest and muffled something]

Chord: I can't hear you behind the embarrassment [laughing]

Amber: I think I feel another stomach virus coming…

Chord: oh no you don't…[laughing] Don't worry, Nash did some damage control

Amber: Harry isn't stupid…and we weren't exactly being Sam and Mercedes-ish

Chord: I'm sorry but I think given the chance, Sam would jump Mercedes's bones.

Amber: Sam Evans? No way. He's an innocent southern gentleman.

Chord: pppfffftttt I wrote the book on Sam Evans and southern gentleman he is not.

Amber: Well, Mercedes wouldn't let him.

Chord: I'm sure Mercedes can't resist his charm.

Amber: I beg to differ.

Chord: [laughing] all I'm saying is Sam and Mercedes would definitely hook up if they had the chance.

Amber: Then maybe we should bring that up to Ryan

Chord: maybe

Amber: [laughing] Sam and Mercedes' first time.

Chord: It will be an episode dedicated to that.

Amber: oh yeah, I can see it now.

Chord: I think it would be cute.

Amber: I think so too.

Chord: if they waited for eachother

Amber: So, you think Sam's a virgin?

Chord: yes. Mercedes?

Amber: Most definitely.

Chord: So they waited for each other. I love that concept.

Amber: do you?

Chord: yeah. I mean I wish I would have met you sooner…I would have waited for you.

[Chord said blushing]

Amber: [smiling] you're all kinds of adorable Chord Overstreet. I never knew how much of a romantic you were.

Chord: It's just that my first time was an absolute mess.

Amber: please, let's not go there. Mine was awkward.

Chord: really?

Amber: yep.

Chord: [sighs] unlucky in love and sex?

Amber: we should write a book…you know to like a sequel to the book on Sam Evans.

Chord: [tickling her] you think you're funny?

Amber: hilarious!

Chord: Amber, I'm so happy that you and I…we…

Amber: I know. Me too.

Chord: And yesterday, was amazing. And when I said the best I ever had, I meant it. You're beautiful, smart, sexy…I don't know how I got so lucky.

Amber: Chord, yesterday was incredible. You're pretty great yourself, you know.

Chord: [smiling] So, when are we telling everyone?

Amber: Saturday.

Chord: [laughing] wow.

Amber: what?

Chord: It's just all of this…us, sometimes, I still can't believe it. Everything I was so scared of and I should have just done something about it.

Amber: well, no time for regrets Chord. I felt the same way too you know and I just pushed it to the back of my mind and I thought your flirting was just that…flirting…

Chord: And now we're like this kick ass couple.

Amber: [laughing] I want you to meet my family.

Chord: I have…at your BBQ last year remember?

Amber: yes but I want you to really meet them. Tell them about us.

Chord: [lighting up] Then you and I will be taking a trip to Nashville.

Amber: really?

Chord: really, really.

Amber: okay, so it's settled…when this whole mess is over, I'll get my family together and I'll fly over to Nashville with you.

Chord: we're going to need Nash to come with us. For comic relief.

Amber: [laughing] I wouldn't have it any other way.

Chord: they are going to eat you up

Amber: My dad loves sports so make sure you're ready for some trivia

Chord: And my mom loves to cook so be prepared for a full table. And you can't get up until your meal is done.

Amber: uh oh…[laughing]

Chord: and you might have to sit through baby pictures and questions about our own babies.

Amber: OUR own babies! [laughing] What is it with the Overstreets and babies?

Chord: baby fever. I don't know. [laughing]

Amber: Not saying I don't ever want to have any babies

Chord: I definitely want kids.

Amber: [smiling] how many?

Chord: 3 or 4…or 5. [laughing]

Amber: geez…[laughing]

Chord: you?

Amber: I like big families so I'll have to say the same…

Chord smiled, staring at Amber intensely.

Amber: what?

Chord: I hit the jackpot with you.

Amber blushed and a voice broke their moment.

Mark: uh, guys? Brad's shitting a brick. He needs you guys on set.

Chord: oh my god that was more than 5 minutes.

Chord and Amber followed Brad back into the choir room.


	52. The Rileystreet Mission 15

Chord, Amber, and Mark made their way back to the choir room.

Mark: found them.

The cast started giggling and Amber felt her face grow red. Chord sat next to her in the choir room and rolled his eyes at his friends.

Naya: as Santana would say "wanky!"

Everyone laughed.

Amber: ha ha!

Brad: okay, kids let's get this ball rolling. Shall we? So Mercedes and Sam have an important announcement to make. I want everyone to fully support them especially Quinn. That will give them fandom a hard on!

Dianna laughed.

Dianna: gotcha.

Brad: okay Matt, I need you to be really in character here. I need to see that proud look in your eyes.

Matt: got it.

Brad: AND ACTION!

Matt:[as mr. schue] Okay Class so we have been learning about the Bee Gees all week and I'd like to get your opinions on this genre of music.

Lea: [as Rachel] well, Mrs. Schue I'd like to say that personally I am ecstatic to extend my repertoire and…

Chord:[as Sam, raising his hand] Mr. Schue? Mercedes and I have very important news.

Naya: [as Santana] oh thank God you interrupted

Matt: Sam, Mercedes the floor is yours.

Everyone looked super excited to see their friends.

Chord looked at Amber and Amber looked at Chord.

Chord: I got my acceptance letter to UCLA!

The New Directions were cheering and Amber was smiling at Chord.

Cory:[as Finn] That's incredible, man. Congratulations!

Lea: Sam, I didn't even know you applied to UCLA!

Matt: that's fantastic news Sam…Mercedes?

Amber: Well, I got my acceptance letter too…

Dianna as Quinn cocked her eyebrows.

Dianna: [as Quinn] wait, so you mean…

Amber: I got into UCLA!

Diana burst out of her seat along with Jenna and Naya.

Dianna: [as Quinn] we are so proud of you Mercedes.

Jenna:[as Tina] this is amazing news.

Naya:[as Santana stood behind the two girls looking at Mercedes] so this means you and trouty?

Amber hugged Naya.

Chord: we're going to school together in the fall.

Chris:[as kurt] Together? In California?

Heather: [as Brittany] I thought UCLA was in LA?

Everyone looked at Heather

Lea: [as Rachel] it is…

Everyone laughed and cheered for their friends.

Kevin: [as Artie] hold up…I'm just gonna lay this one out there…isn't it going to be a little weird …going to school with your ex?

Mark: [as puck] dude!

Kevin: what?

Amber looked at Chord as their friends took their seat.

Chord: [as Sam] well, we still have one more announcement. [he extended his hand to his on-screen love]

Amber: [as Mercedes grabbed his hand and their fingers interlocked] Sam and I are back together!

Dianna: [as Quinn] why did I bother sitting back down? [she smiled and got up again and attacked her two friends] This is amazing news. I knew it was only time before you two realized you were meant to be together.

Harry:[as Mike] Do I smell double dates?

Jenna as Tina smiled.

Chris: [as Kurt] I'd like to cosign that thought! [looking over to his onscreen love Darren]

Matt: [as Mr. Schue] you guys missed a part of your announcement.

Dianna: [as Quinn] are you guys getting married? Cuz you can totally use my country club.

Lea: [as Rachel] oh, so THEY'RE mature enough!

Amber and Chord laughed.

Amber: [as Mercedes] Sam, go on…don't be modest.

Chord: [as Sam he smiled and breathed in] I got a full scholarship!

Mark: [as puck] shut the front door!

The group was ecstatic. They all cheered and got off their seats to attack their friends.

Brad: AND CUT! Amazing, perfect, everything I ever envisioned.

Jenna: Brad, are you crying?

Brad: no…yes! It's the thought of some of you graduating…it's all too much.

The group filled the room with "awws" and they all joined Brad in a group hug.

Amber was crying now too and looking over to the man she loved. Things had gotten really bad their birthday weekend but these were here friends. She didn't know what was going to happen season 4 and it filled her up with sadness. She hugged everyone tightly and Chord shot her a smile and a wink. He mouthed the words "I love you" and she mouthed them back.

After a long, emotional work day Chord and Amber made their way to her car.

Chord: I don't get to see you tomorrow night. [he pouted]

Amber: just enjoy yourself at the concert. Say hi to Jay-Z for me. [laughing]

Chord: for the record, I'd rather be spending time with you.

Amber: don't be a liar!

The two of them laugh.

Chord: I'm serious, I can imagine all the questions I'll be getting tomorrow.

Amber: I wouldn't worry. You said Nash did some damage control. They suspect nothing.

Chord: I guess you're right.

Amber: Besides, I have plans to you now.

Chord: oh yeah open Mic with Sam and Damian. [he said in a somewhat bitter tone]

Amber: And Cameron.

Chord: Please tell me that's a girl.

Amber: [giggling] you're so cute. No, it's a guy.

Chord: oh boy.

Amber: don't you worry.

Chord: oh yeah I won't worry about my girlfriend going out with a guy I hardly know and a guy that tried to get me smashed with one shot on my birthday.

Amber: oh stop

Chord: I don't trust him!

Amber: well you should, have you seen that face? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides, he's a baby!

Chord: I'm only 4 years older than him.

Amber: a WHOLE 4 years! [laughing]

Chord: I remember when I was 19…trust me, he's not innocent.

Amber: well not all guys are sex sharks like you Chordy.

Chord: pffffff!

Amber: pfff yourself! [lauging]

Chord: I only trust Sam. He's cool and he's got a girl. I have nothing to worry about it. So tell me something about this Cameron guy.

Amber: he's the one that left the Glee Project remember? The one we all thought was going to win?

Chord: ohh! Hold up! The one you and Dianna were all "aww he's so cute and dorky in a super cute kinda way!" ?

Amber: that would be him.

Chord: [looking at her sternly] now I know I should be worried.

Amber: [laughing] you can't be serious.

Chord: I trust you…it's them…I don't trust.

Amber: If you trust me then you have nothing to worry about. Besides, you're going to go out with a bunch of guys…you don't think girls will be at the concert?

Chord: you mean there are other girls besides you?

Amber: [laughing] be serious, Chord.

Chord: I only have eyes for you, gorgeous.

Amber: exactly. And I only have eyes for you Chordy.

Chord: Even if dorky cute decides to lay his swag on you?

Amber: dorky cute? Really? [laughing] Well, I don't know depends how much swagger he has.

Chord: [groaning] Amber!

Amber: [laughing] you're hilarious. You're going to tell me if…quick name a hot chick.

Chord: you.

Amber: [laughing] besides me.

Chord: I'm really drawing a blank

Amber: come on!

Chord: ok ok..ummm…Megan Good…

Amber: [curious] Megan Good? Really?

Chord: but you're totally hotter.

Amber: [laughing] no no that's a good choice. Okay, you're going to tell me if Megan Good doesn't walk up to you right now like this [Amber walks away and starts shaking her hips in a sultry way towards Chord] and comes up to you like this [Amber stands close to Chord leaving very little space in between them] and says "you're Chord Overstreet, I think you're absolutely gorgeous…" and then she walks away like this [walks away swaying god's gifts to her and turned around] you're going to tell me that you wouldn't be turned on?

Chord: I'm a little turned on right now.

Amber: see?

Chord: no no no no! I'm turned on because you did it.

Amber: [face palm] oh my God Chord! Focus here! I'm saying if Megan Good did it.

Chord: who?

Amber: Megan…ughhh! Nevermind.

Chord laughed and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close.

Chord: If Megan Good did that I would tell her in my best southern gentleman voice that I think she's a beautiful woman and thank you for the compliment.

Amber: see? I knew it.

Chord: And then I would tell her that I would know about beautiful women because I'm dating the most beautiful one of all and I as a matter of fact I'm going to go see her tonight so I can show her how beautiful I think she is.

Amber: [biting her lip] you have completely ruined my theory.

Chord: [smiling] is that a bad thing?

Amber: you suck

Chord: don't tease me.

Amber: bite me

Chord: Where?

Amber: chord!

Chord: Amber!

Amber: you have nothing to worry about

Chord: and obviously neither do you [he said looking at her seductively]

Amber: Chord Overstreet, you are trouble.

Chord: that I am.

Chord let her go and the two walked to her car. The two were so into eachother not even dorky cute could get in the way.


	53. The Rileystreet Mission 16

Friday antics. Jay-Z concert, open mic…

enjoy!

Chord was pacing around the living room.

Nash: stop that you're giving me anxiety.

Chord: What if he tries something?

Nash: Who? Irish or Dorky cute?

Chord: either or….

Nash: What if both do? Bow chicka wow wow!

Chord: Shut up. I'm going to that open mic.

Nash: uh! No! you're going to see Jay-z with me and the guys and you're going to have fun. Amber's a big girl and you my dude…jealous is not a good look for you.

Chord: at least I can trust Sam.

Nash: Sam?

Chord: the other new kid. He's cool and he's got a girl so I don't worry.

Nash laughed.

Chord: what?

Nash: because having a girl has stopped other guys before. Remember who liked who when he was dating a certain ms. Training wheels.

Chord: We were already on the verge of breaking up.

Nash: [putting his hands up as if in surrender] I'm just saying!

Chord: you're doing a terrible thing at convincing me not to go see her.

Nash: Relax, Chord. She's only got eyes for you. Which I don't get to be honest.

Chord: [laughing] you're an asshole.

Nash's phone rang.

Nash: Let me get this. Please call you your bro and find out what time they're getting us.

Chord: okay.

Chord took out his phone to dial Mark.

Nash picked up his ringing phone.

Nash: DORITO!

Jake: hey

Nash: what's the good word?

Jake: So listen, I got some hot girls I want to bring to the pool party. I just wanted to run it by you first.

Nash: hot girls, pool party, Nash Overstreet…Didya really have to ask bro?

Jake: [laughing] okay, okay had to double check.

Nash: Awesome dude. Listen bring some beer please because I know how you drink like a fish and I'm not Donald Trump here.

Jake: [laughing] Nashie, you know I always got you right.

Nash: yeah. Talk to you later. I have a concert to go to.

Jake: Alright amigo. See you tomorrow.

Nash: Adios.

Nash hung up and looked over to his brother.

Nash: well?

Chord: 5 minutes. Was that Jake?

Nash: yup. He's bringing some ladies to the party. [starts dancing]

Chord: Nash, Can we not do anything embarrassing tomorrow? I mean, Amber and I have only been dating for three days…

Nash: [gasps] Would I, ever embarrass my cute little baby brother?

Chord: Yes, actually, multiple times.

Nash: [laughing] I'll be on my best behavior.

Chord: Jake's bringing a bunch of girls…When you say best…

Nash: Chordy, you got a girl. A fine ass woman. Let your brother have some fun. Stop worrying, the party's going to be righteous. Deal?

Chord: [sighing] okay. I just don't trust that Jake.

Nash: hush your mouth. He was supposed to be my basist. But noooo he had to go trade his soul in for the real world.

Chord: Not everyone can be as glamorous as you Nash.

Nash: I don't know why not, it's a better way to live.

A car horn beeped outside and the two got their leather jackets.

Nash: this is going to be epic!

The two walked over to Mark's jeep.

Mark: yo! Kevin,Darren, and Harry are meeting us over there.

Chris was in the backseat and Nash climbed in next to him as chord shotgun.

Nash: whaddup Chris?

Chris: Nash.

Chord: hey Chris.

Chris: hey, Chord.

Nash: Chris! I didn't know you were a Jay-z fan?

Chris: neither did I…[he said sarcastically] I'm here to keep the order. Make sure you guys don't blow something up or something.

Nash: Glee boys gone wild! Holy shit I'm standing on a gold mine.

Chris: Don't encourage them Nash.

Nash: [laughing] Mark show us your boobies!

Mark: oh Nashie [giggling] What if my parents see?

Nash: It's just a home video! This won't be sold for tons of money….nahhh

Chord: do it. Do it.

Chris: This whole night is going to be one big mind fuck. [he said rubbing his temples]

They boys all laughed and Nash shoved Chris gently.

Nash: I love ya man.

Chris: love ya too Nash.

They arrived at the STAPLES center and parked their car.

They all put their caps and sunglasses on and saw Darren, Kevin, and Harry waiting for them.

Kevin: hello ladies.

They all said hello to eachother.

Chord nodded to Darren and Darren nodded back. Their relationship was still rocky. Mostly because Harry still felt strongly for Amber.

Harry: Man, all we need is Cory.

Kevin: that's what relationships do to you. Dianna was all dead set against me coming and was all like "girrrl, stop I'm gonna hang out with the boys tonight"

Kevin's phone rang.

Kevin: gimme a sec. [he picked up his phone] Hey babygirl. Yeah, I miss you too. No, you're cuter.

All the guys were looking at him smirking.

Kevin: Ah listen Di, I gotta go. My balls are on the line, here. [Kevin laughed] kisses boo. [and hung up]

Chord: wow.

Harry: yep

Darren: I think it's cute.

Mark: Oh D!

They boys all laughed and made their way inside. Chord took out his phone and texted Amber.

_**Going in now, beautiful. Hope you're having fun. **_

He waited for a response and his phone buzzed.

_**Say hi to Jay-z for me ;) have fun and don't flirt with too many girls now. you have a 3 girl limit. **_

Chord laughed and texted again.

_ **LOL! :p Love you babe.**_

Amber responded.

_**Love you too xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Chord put his phone on silent and walked into the arena.

Chord: Kevin, tell me again how you got these tickets.

Kevin: I'm that man. Hello?

Darren: [laughing] Actually, I got them. Jay-z's manager's daughter is a fan of Glee.

Kevin: and has a lady boner for this guy! [pointing to Darren]

Darren:[laughing] yeah well she's too young for me, KEVIN! So I sent her some signed memorabilia and I scored tickets. So I told him I had a couple of friends and they said no prob.

Chord: Wow D, that's real cool of you.

Darren: [smiling] thanks Chord.

They group of boys made their way to the front and the crowd was wild. Jay-Z came out with four women scantily clad.

Nash: Well, shit…I'm in the wrong genre of music.

Chord: behave yourself.

Nash: fuck that! Reckless is my middle name, remember?

Nash winked at his brother.

The boys each took turns at getting beers except for Mark and Darren who were the designated driver.

Harry: [to Chord, yelling over the music] how's Amber?

Chord: she's okay. Why do you ask?

Harry: are you two an item yet?

Chord chuckled.

Chord: What's it to you?

Harry: just curious.

Chord: we still have some things to work out.

Harry: Gotcha!

The crowd went wild when Jay-z broke out into Empire state of mind.

Kevin: aww shit Cory's missing it! Mark! Mark! Brings back old memories!

Mark: I know dude.

They guys started singing along and were having a blast.

Meanwhile another group of friends were on their way to a local open mic. They each were incognito wearing an assortment of wigs, hats, and sunglasses.

Samuel: I don't get what's the big deal with me being Hermione?

Damian :ugh! Because she's a girl!

Amber: [giggling] oh my God how bout we go as super heros instead?

Cameron: I call Batman

Damian: Superman

Samuel: The incredible hulk

Amber: ummm Catwoman?

Damian: Hot

Cameron: no doubt.

Samuel: all the visions in my head….you're a married man Samuel.

The group laughed.

Amber: okay I'm ready.

The group walked into the small coffee shop and were giggling at their plan.

There was a girl with pink hair standing at the door.

Girl: Hi, I'm Jess. Will you guys be performing tonight?

Damian: yes.

Girl: Okay, can I have your names please?

Damian: Batman.

Cameron: Superman

Samuel: The Incredible Hulk

Amber: [unable to contain her laughter] Catwoman.

Girl: ummm…oookaaayy.

Samuel: It's our stage names.

Girl: gotcha. Okay so I'll put you guys down as the superheroes. You guys are next. Is that okay?

Amber: oh boy! Yeah!

They all sat down at a table.

Damian: do you think they'll recognize us? [Damian said adjusting his wig]

Amber: not a chance [she said fixing her hat]

They all laughed. The act that was up had just finished playing and everyone was clapping.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman! Give it up for Tumbleweeds! Looks like we have a last minute submission. Put your hands together for the superheroes!

Amber, Damian, Samuel, and Cameron got up.

Cameron: oh my God we are the biggest dorks

Amber: [putting her hand on Cameron's shoulder] Dorks run the world.

Cameron: I don't think I'll ever wash this shoulder again!

Amber laughed and the group went on stage.

Damian approached the mic. And put on his best American accent.

Damian: howdy!

Amber giggled.

Damian smiled at her.

Damian: we are the super heros and this is STARSTUKK by 3oh!3

The crowd cheered and they started.

The boys started with:

_**Nice legs, Daisy dukes,**__**  
><strong>__**Makes a man go whoo-whoo**__**  
><strong>__**That's the way they all come through**__**  
><strong>__**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**__**  
><strong>__**Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo**__**  
><strong>__**That's the way she come through**__**  
><strong>__**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**_

Amber was laughing hystericall and pretended to be the vixen. The crowd was going wild. And she sang:

_**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**To knock them down**__**  
><strong>__**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**To knock them down**_

Together they went into the chorus:

_**I think I should know how**__**  
><strong>__**To make love to something innocent **__**  
><strong>__**Without leaving my fingerprints out, now**__**  
><strong>__**L-O-V-E's just another word **__**  
><strong>__**I'll never learn to pronounce**__**  
><strong>__**How do I say I'm sorry **__**  
><strong>__**'Cause the word is **__**  
><strong>__**Never gonna come out no**__**  
><strong>__**L-O-V-E's just another word **__**  
><strong>__**I'll never learn to pronounce**_

Amber was really enjoying herself dancing with the guys.  
>The guys started up again and Amber walked around the coffee shop, strutting. Everyone was enjoying the performance.<p>

_****__**Tight jeans, Double D's Makin' me go whoo-whoo**__**  
><strong>__**All the people on the street Know [whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo]**__**  
><strong>__**Iced-out, lit-up **__**  
><strong>__**Make the kids go whoo-whoo**__**  
><strong>__**All the people on the street Know whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**__**  
><strong>__**!-[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-**__**  
><strong>__**!-[endif]-**_

Amber laughed and continued:

_****__**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**To knock them down**__**  
><strong>__**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**Just set them up **__**  
><strong>__**To knock them down**_

Together they sang:

_**I think I should know how **__**  
><strong>__**To make love to something innocent **__**  
><strong>__**Without leaving my fingerprints out now**__**  
><strong>__**L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce**__**  
><strong>__**How do I say I'm sorry **__**  
><strong>__**'Cause the word is **__**  
><strong>__**Never gonna come out no **__**  
><strong>__**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**__**  
><strong>__**Push it baby **__**  
><strong>__**Push it baby out of control **__**  
><strong>__**I got my gun cocked tight And I'm ready to blow **__**  
><strong>__**Push it baby **__**  
><strong>__**Push it baby out of control This is the same old dance That you already know (x2)**_

_**I think I should know how **__**  
><strong>__**To make love to something innocent **__**  
><strong>__**Without leaving my fingerprints out no**__**  
><strong>__**L-O-V-E's just another word **__**  
><strong>__**I'll never learn to pronounce**_

The crowd went wild. They were all screaming for an encore.

Announcer: wow, you guys sound like professionals!

Amber laughed. She was having so much fun with her new friends. She hadn't heard from Chord so she was hoping he was in a better mood.

Meanwhile at the STAPLES center

Chord: I AM THE KING OF THE MUTHA FREAKING JUNGLE!

Nash: show me show me. Show me your Kanye shrug

Chord started dancing in the parking lot.

Nash : Are you guys watching? My brother is the KING! The KING BABY!

Mark: Shitfaced

Darren: have you seen Kevin? I think in the dictionary, next to the word shitfaced, you will see a picture of him

Kevin: [to Darren] I love her so much! She's got pretty blonde hair..

Harry: I'm a real ninja! A real one!

Chris: and this is why I don't hang out with you guys on the weekend.

Everyone was laughing and dancing around the parking lot.


	54. The Rileystreet Mission 17

_drunk glee boys. SMH! btw, there's a little shout out to the mafia and a certain song…::clears throat:: read on playa_

Mark drove Chris home. Chord and Nash were in the backseat acting like fools. Darren was driving behind him with Kevin and Harry. It was Nash's idea to go back to his house to continue the boys night out. Chris had a headache and asked Mark to drive him back.

Chris: thanks Mark. Please make sure everyone gets home ok.

Mar: no problem, Chris. Thanks for coming.

Nash: Chris! Chris chris chris…tell me you're coming tomorrow. To my party.

Chris: Yes, Nash I'll be there.

Nash: yes! Hollla! Party at Nash's!

Chris laughed and walked to his apartment.

Mark: you guys are not drinking more when we get back.

Chord: who are you? The alcohol police? I hate the alcohol police.

Nash: I cosign that

Mark laughed and drove to Nash's.

The three made their way in and Kevin, Darren, and Harry followed.

Darren: Hey Nash your place is pretty nice.

Nash gave Darren a lopsided smile.

He walked over to his stereo system and started looking through his IPOD.

"No diggity" started playing by Blackstreet and Nash started dancing.

Nash: oh sheeeeeetttt! Chord! Chord! Let's teach these fools how to do it.

Chord got up and started dancing.

Kevin: oh hell no! that's my jam

Nash: YO DRE DROP THE VERSE!

Chord: [taking over in a serious tone] _**It's going down fad to Blackstreet**_

_**The homeys got abby collar creations funk like acne**_

_**No doubt I put it down never slouch**_

_**As long as my credit could vouch**_

_**A dog couldn't catch me, ass out**_

_**Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves**_

_**Attracting honeys like a magnet**_

_**Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent**_

_**Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet and Teddy**_

_**The original rump shakers**_

Play on Nash…

Nash: _**Shorty get down, good Lord**_

_**Baby got 'em open all over town**_

_**Strictly biz she don't play around**_

_**Cover much grounds got game by the pound**_

_**Gettin' paid is her forte**_

_**Each and every day true player way**_

_**I can't get her outta my mind**_

_**I think about the girl all the time**_

_**East side to the west side**_

_**Push your fat rides it's no surprise**_

_**She got tricks in the stash**_

_**Stacking up the cash fast when it comes to the gas**_

_**By no means average**_

_**She's on when she's got to have it**_

_**Baby you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in**_

_**Can I get down so I can win**_

Kevin, Nash, and Chord:[together start singing and dancing in the living room] _**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**Bag it up girl**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up**_

Harry was dancing too showing off his best hip hop moves.

Kevin: _**She's got class and style**_

_**Street knowledge, buy the pound**_

_**Baby never act wild**_

_**Very low key on the profile**_

_**Catching villains is a no**_

_**Let me tell you how it goes**_

_**Curve's the word, spin's the verb**_

_**Lovers it curves so freak what you heard**_

_**Rollin' with the fatness**_

_**You don't even know what the half is**_

_**You gotta pay to play**_

_**Just for shorty bang bang to look your way**_

Darren and Mark were standing in front of their friends nodding their heads to the music.

Nash: This THIS is my song! Omahgod!

Chord: So true, since '96

Nash: no diggity, no doubt!

Chord: Oh my god [laughing] oh my god…you do know that we can change our name to NASH AND CHORD BLACKSTREET? Right?

Nash: word bro…that's hot.

Mark: [laughing] that's it I'm raiding your fridge for a beer

Darren: but, you're driving.

Mark: no way, I'm staying over. Let these guys have all the fun?

Nash: Criss, you can stay too. Make yourself COMODO…that's Spanish for comfortable. I learned it today. I watch Spanish novelas…

[Nash laughed] AND I'M NOT EVEN SPANISH!

Nash laughed harder.

Chord: isn't he the best?

Darren: I'll take a beer too.

Mark tossed Darren a beer. One beer became 3, 3 became 4, 4 became 8 and before they knew it, there was a gang of drunk glee boys and Nash Overstreet in the living room.

Kevin: So I was like "Hell noooo…I'm not going to carry your purse on Melrose so everyone can see"

Chord: [laughing] that's hilarious.

Nash: okay. I got a good one. So I once left Chord in an elevator by himself for like 5 hours. [laughing] I'm such a douchebag!

Chord: [laughing] he really is. I once replaced his Benadryl with grape juice!

Nash: oh my god! That makes so much sense right now! [laughing]

Darren: I gave a muffin to Chewie so that he can interrupt Amber's date with chord.

Chord: [pausing] you sly mother…come here you! [He hugged Darren]

Mark: okay I got a question. Hottest chick you ever…you know…

Nash: [giggling] I'm not going there.

Chord: The psycho from the video store?

Nash: ding ding ding!

Chord: oh my GOD! Let me tell you. This girl was nuts! Followed me and Nash around.

Nash: When we …you know…she pulled out a knife on me. She wanted to play the serial killer and I was her defenseless victim…Needless to say, I never rented from that store again.

Kevin: but you still had sex?

Nash: no doubt.

Mark: Get the hell out of here!

Nash: nah. I'm serious. But it was good.

Darren: Nice. So you risk getting killed for good sex?

Nash: hell yes!

The boys laughed. Everyone looked over to Harry.

Harry: you all know my secret by now. I'm a damn good ninja. Nuff said.

The boys laughed again.

Chord: I'm so drunk. [laughing] Nash! Nash! Show them that thing you do.

Nash: what thing Chordy?

Chord: that thing! With the egg!

Nash: oh shit! Okay hold on.

Nash ran over to the kitchen and grabbed an egg from the fridge.

Chord: [giggling] this is fucking priceless

The boys watched already giggling.

Nash: okay so I take a whole egg, put it in my mouth and spit it out in one piece and get it to crack just right on the frying pan.

Kevin: you lie!

Nash: I swear. Watch.

Everyone surrounded him in front of the frying pan.

He put the large egg in his mouth and opened his mouth slightly to show them there were no cracks. He spit it out and cracked the egg just right down the middle.

Darren: That's amazing!

Chord: [laughing] priceless!

Mark: I can't believe you can fit that whole egg in your mouth without even cracking it.

Nash: Overstreet talent.

Everyone laughed.

Kevin: I gotta call my woman. Be right back.

Kevin dialed Dianna and everyone kept close enough to hear.

Kevin: lady love!

Dianna: Hey cutie. Did you have fun?

Kevin: oh yeah lots.

Dianna: Are you being nice?

Kevin: when am I ever not nice?

Dianna: I can list a few times.

Kevin: oh but I thought you liked it when I was naughty.

Dianna: [laughing] Kevin!

Kevin: [chuckling] I'm at Nash's we're having some drinks. I miss you babydoll

Dianna: miss you too. Don't get too drunk. The pool party is tomorrow.

Kevin: I'm fine. I'm sobering up already.

Dianna: I don't believe you [laughing] Good nite Kev.

Kevin: Good nice green eyes.

He hung up and turned around to find the other guys laughing.

Nash: [looking over to Chord] good night green eyes.

Chord: Goodnight babydoll.

Kevin: yeah yeah! You all make fun now until you find someone…then I'll be side-eyeing all of you. Except for Harry, he's not whipped.

Mark: So you admit it?

Darren: what a weird relationship you and Di have. [laughing]

Kevin: Shut up D.

Nash: Is the sex all violent and shit?

Chord: like does she tie you up?

Harry: No, he's too busy holding her purse on Melrose.

The boys laugh.

Kevin: yeah yeah make fun. It's alright. I see how it is.

Nash: I can't be tamed, that's for sure.

Kevin: you say that now…

Nash: nah, I'm a beast.

Darren: [drinking his beer] you guys ever sit and think about what it's like to find your soulmate? Sometimes I dream about reaching for the same pumpkin spice muffin in the coffee shop as some beautiful girl. We'll look at eachother, smile and fall in love.

The room grew quiet and laughter filled the room once again.

Chord: hey by nice to D. I get you D.

Mark: Oh? Really?

Kevin: Someone's tamed the playboy?

Harry: [sigh] old news. Probably Amber.

Nash: I can confirm that Chord is not hitting up that fine woman. [laughing]

Kevin: oh my god! You two are dating!

Chord: [turning red] no!

Harry: yes

Chord: Harry!

Harry: What? I tell it like it is.

Chord: We are not dating…we're just.

Mark: Friends with awesome benefits?

Chord: no! Amber's not like that!

Darren smiled at Chord.

Darren: He's right. She's not.

Nash: you guys are such a bore!

The boys spend the night, cracking jokes, dancing like idiots and laughing it up.

Meanwhile.

Amber: Oh my God, that was hilarious.

Damian: Did you see that guy's face when you walked by him?

Samuel: He was so fixated on you.

Cameron: Can't blame him.

Amber: aww you guys. This was awesome. There's some real talent out there!

Cameron: yeah, seriously speaking those guys were awesome.

Damian: we need to do this again.

Amber: Absolutely.

Amber pulled out her phone. No messaged from Chord or Nash or any of the guys. It was getting pretty late and she was getting worried.

Amber: well, I guess I'm gonna call this a night. You guys are going to Nash's tomorrow right?

Damian: Yup

Samuel: I'll be there.

Amber: [to Cameron] you should come too. It's going to be fun. Damian, bring him!

Damian: will do.

Amber said goodbye to her friends and walked to her car.

Cameron: She wants me!

Samuel: highly doubtful.

Damian: bloody hell. No!

Amber made her way to Nash's house. She figured she's surprise Chord and find out if everything went well. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Chord came to the door.

Chord: BABY! I missed you! Guys! Guys! Guys! The Queen is here. The Queen is here! [Chord pulled Amber in the house]

Amber: Chord you reek of alcohol.

Chord: They made me do it! I swear! [laughing]

Amber walked in and saw all her friends drunk and laughing up a storm.

Amber: What in the name of…?

Chord: we're drunk! All of us!

Amber: yeah baby I can see that.

Harry: see! See? She called him baby!

Chord: shhh! We're dating but it's a secret!

Amber: oh boy. Where's your brother?

Chord: passed out on the recliner.

Amber: [walking over to Nash] nash! Nash! Wake up!

Nash: what? It's the Queen! [nash got up and hugged Amber] Chord, tell her the good news.

Chord: oh! [giggling] I'm no longer Chord Overstreet [smirking] And Nash is no longer Nash Overstreet

Nash: [giggling] nope. Tell her why.

Chord: We are now…[smirking] Chord and Nash Blackstreet!

Amber: wow. Okay. Well, party's over, kids. Darren, Harry, Kevin and Mark let's go into the guest room you go.

Darren: Rainbow Queen!

Amber: yes boo. Let's go.

Kevin: Di's gonna kill me! [laughing] she's going to fucking kill me!

Amber: You're probably right, Kev.

Mark: I want an Owl for Christmas. A snow Owl.

Amber: I'll see what I can do, Mark

They all followed her to Nash's guest room and collapsed on the bed.

Amber: Good night boys.

Amber walked out to living room and Nash and Chord were standing with their arms around eachother.

Nash: blackstreet!

Chord: No diggity

They two laughed, amused at eachother.

Amber: I fear for tomorrow. You guys cannot handle your liquor!

Chord: Babe, you're so beautiful. I missed you.

Nash: he did. He cried on my shoulder.

Amber: [laughing] Overstreet brothers! [rolling her eyes]

Nash: nnnooo!

Amber: okay, Blackstreet brothers!

Chord: No diggity!

Nash smirked.

Amber: stop that!

Nash: No doubt!

Chord and Nash burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Amber: I'm sleeping in your room, Nash…the two of you can continue with your slumber party.

Nash: Play on , playa!

Chord: [laughing] I lubbb you!

Amber: love you too.

She shook her head and made her way upstairs. She figured she'd spent the night and keep an eye out on her friends and Chord.

She went into Nash's room and took her shoes off.

Amber: boys will be boys. [she said to herself]

Chord walked into the room.

Chord: hey baby.

Amber: hey babe. What are you doing here?

Chord: I'm sleeping with you.

Amber: Is Nash okay?

Chord: He collapsed.

Amber: okay. Fine.

Chord: [grinning and removing his shirt] yes!

Amber: we're SLEEPING together.

Chord: but…

Amber: but you're ridiculously drunk and that's all we're doing.

Chord: [pouting] but…

Amber: no buts…

Chord: fine!

Chord got on the bed next to Amber and snuggled next to her.

Chord: how's Irish?

Amber: good.

Chord: and dorky cute?

Amber: just fine

Chord: did you miss me?

Amber: [laughing] yes, crazy. I missed you.

Chord: Just imagine, if we get married…you'd be Amber blackstreet!

Chord chuckled.

Amber: Goodnight Chord.

Chord: Good night baby.

He pulled Amber in so that she would rest her head on his chest.

Amber: no drinking for you tomorrow.

Chord: why?

Amber: 'cuz tomorrow I'm not going to want to just sleep…[laughing]

Chord: you're such a tease.

Amber: you like it.

Chord: good night Amber blackstreet

Amber: CHORDDD! Stop that.

Chord: No diggity.

Amber: chord!

Chord: say it!

Amber: oh my goodness, will you shut up?

Chord: yes

Amber: no doubt

Chord: [laughing] ahh I love you!

Amber smiled and closed her eyes.

Amber: you're all types of crazy Chord Blackstreet.

Chord smiled with his eyes closed and the two fell asleep.


	55. The Rileystreet Mission 18

So this is the last chapter before the big reveal which will be updated in about an hour. enjoy this until then! :)

Amber rolled over to find Chord completely spread out taking over most of the bed.

Amber: [whispering] Damn, babe.

She pushed him lightly.

Amber: wake up!

Chord: my head!

Amber: well, suits you right, BLACKSTREET

Chord: what?

Amber: you have a hangover. How much did you drink?

Chord: Enough to never drink again.

Amber: yeah, sure. Get up. We have to get the house ready. I'm going get everyone else.

Chord: Everyone else?

Amber: [laughing] you don't remember? You, Nash, Darren, Harry, Kevin, and Mark got stupid drunk last night and acted like fools. They all stayed over.

Chord: oh shit. [chuckling] I don't remember a single thing.

Amber: so you don't remember changing your name?

Chord: My name?

Amber: you're Chord Blackstreet now.

Chord: say what?

Amber: [laughing] Listen, I'm going to wake everyone up and I have to go home to shower and change. Please don't cause anymore chaos until I get back.

Chord: yes mom.

Amber: that's a good boy.

Amber put her shoes on.

Amber: [smiling] let's go wake the others up.

Chord followed her down the stairs. Thankfully everyone was still asleep and they were all too drunk the night before to notice Amber and chord together.

Amber crept into the guest room.

Amber: [clearing her throat] SPIDER! SPIDER! [she yelled]

The boys shot up almost immedietly

Mark: What? Where? I'm ready for war!

Darren: My head's going to explode.

Harry: I got this [jumping on the bed] where is it?

Kevin: Hold me. I hate spiders.

Amber almost fell over with laughter.

Amber: you guys are something else. [laughing]

Darren: Ambs? What? Where are we?

Amber: Nash's house. You all crashed her after having one too many drinks.

Kevin: holy shit. [he sprung up] what time is it?

Amber: 10:00 a.m.

Kevin: oh crap. I gotta go. Dianna's going to kill me. We have to go to the market so we can make a dish for tonight. Shit shit shit shit shit…

Mark: [laughing and grabbing his head] I remember him being whipped.

Harry: That's because it isn't old news.

Kevin: shut up! I need to go.

Amber: how are you getting there?

Kevin: crap! I'll take a bus to my house.

Amber: don't be silly. I'll drive you to your place. Mark? Can you drive?

Mark: As soon as I get some coffee in my system.

Amber: Great, so you got Harry and Darren?

Mark: yeah no problem.

Amber: Thanks. Now all of you need to go home and shower. 'cuz ya'll stink!

They all moaned and groaned and threw pillows at her.

Amber laughed and walked into the living room.

Nash was already showered, sitting on the recliner eating cheerios.

Amber: Good morning Princess.

Nash: good morning Queen.

Amber: [laughing] you recover quickly.

Nash: I'm a beast.

Amber: [laughing] suuuree.

Amber got her purse and car keys from the table.

Nash: Where ya going?

Chord: she's leaving me

Nash: don't be a baby! Where ya going sweetcheeks?

Amber: I have to go shower, change and then hit the supermarket. Listen, I'm going to need a list. Text it to me.

Nash: [to his brother] Tell me you're getting your ass up to help her.

Chord: of course! Geez. I'm not 5.

Amber: [giggling] okay there blackstreet.

Chord: what are you talking about? [smirking]

Nash: oh yeaaaahhh! No diggity

Amber: oh hell no, I'm not staying for this. KEVIN?

Kevin: okay, I'm ready

Nash and Chord: No doubt!

The two start laughing.

Amber: byee!

She made her way to the door. Kevin said good bye and went outside to wait for Amber.

Nash: bye dahling.

Chord ran to her.

Chord: I'll meet you at the market?

Amber: yeah, give me a good hour and a half.

Chord: [smiling] then we can go bathing suit shopping? [winking]

Amber: [laughing] we'll see

Chord: [grabbing her waist] see you in an hour and a half.

Amber: [giggling] bye babe.

Nash: you two disgust me!

The two laugh and give each other a kiss.

Chord: bye.

Amber: bye.

Chord stands at the door watching Amber go into her car. He bites his bottom lip and smiles.

He closed the door and walked back inside.

Nash: sickening.

Chord: stop

Nash: So when's the wedding?

Chord: we've been dating for a few days.

Nash: yeah but you know it doesn't really count when you guys have been into each other since last year.

Chord: it does count. I want to do things right.

Nash: So you would marry her?

Chord: right now if I had to.

Nash: my little brother is all grown up!

Chord: I'm taking her to Nashville.

Nash: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! Aw shit it's serious. When?

Chord: After we tell everyone about us today and after the madness settles over. We have a lot of filming to do and interviews and gigs. Her album comes out in May and I still have mine to finish.

Nash: [smiling] this is awesome. Don't wait too long. You know how dad gets. He asks a million questions and I'm a terrible liar. When you and training wheels broke up I was like "I don't know what you're talking about". Horrible liar.

Chord: [laughing] I'm going to tell them. Don't worry.

Nash: good. So go get ready, you need to help our woman with all the stuff I need. I have a few things to settle and I have to clean up. How bout we all meet back here at like 6:00?

Chord: yeah that sounds good. I'm going stop by my place later to get more clothes.

Nash: you really should reconsider moving in with me.

Chord: Nash, I'm a big boy…I have to get myself together.

Nash: OR you can ask Amber to move in with you!

Chord: [paused] …

Nash: Oh my god you're thinking it.

Chord: it's too soon.

Nash: but like I said it doesn't count if you two have been wanting to hump each other since last year.

Chord: Nash. It's too soon.

Nash: ugh! Fine fine. I just hate that you're shelling out all that money for a place you don't even enjoy.

Chord: I'll move back next week.

Nash: I'm not throwing you out.

Chord: no, I know. I feel a lot better now that things are better with Amber.

Nash: great.

Chord: [smiling] alright let me go shower.

Chord passed by the guest room.

Chord: hey guys.

Mark: hey bro. I'm driving these two home.

Chord: Nash is making coffee.

Mark: Thanks man.

An hour and half later….

Amber and Chord were at the supermarket walking side by side, as Chord pushed the cart.

Chord: So what exactly are we making?

Amber: pie.

Chord: mmm pie.

Amber: stop it.

Chord: what? I just really want pie. You nasty girl.

Amber: I hate you. [laughing]

Her phone buzzed.

Amber: good, that must be nash.

Nash text Amber the shopping list.

Chord: [kissed Amber's neck] I love you.

Amber: [giggling] What was that for?

Chord: Thanks for helping him out. With this party.

Amber: oh it's not biggie. I'm the best party organizer out there.

Chord: [laughing] so what does he need?

Amber: Tons. We have a lot of ground to cover.

Chord: look at us being all domestic.

Amber: [reaching for the vanilla extract] I know, right?

Chord: yeah that's a good brand. Do we need sugar?

Amber: yeah get the domino.

Chord: got it.

Amber: See how much the pie crusts are.

Chord: $3.00 for two.

Amber: really? That's great! Get 4.

Chord: 4 pie crusts coming up.

Chord put them in the cart.

Amber: okay so Nash wants all types of dip.

Chord: they have spinach, onion, cheese, cheese salsa, salsa, chunky salsa, dill and pepper…

Amber: Get them all.

Chord: we're going to be bankrupt after this party.

Amber: [laughing] chips. What's your favorite?

Chord: It's a tie between Doritos and lays

Amber: original?

Chord: duh!

Amber: [laughing] and this is why you're my boyfriend.

Chord: [laughing] so which do I get?

Amber: Just get 2 of everything.

Chord: got it. [reaching for the chips, he started putting them in the cart and stopped] oh my god [laughing]

Amber: what?

Chord: look at us.

Amber: [laughing] oh my god.

Chord and Amber: we're married!

The two laughed and Chord kept rolling the cart with Amber by his side asking him to reach for things, finding bargains, reading the circular and Chord cutting out the coupons. They _**were**_ married.


	56. The Rileystreet Mission 19

Amber and Chord made a few stops before going to Nash's. They each got bathing suits which Chord, of course enjoyed, they stopped by his place and her place to get more clothes and then finally got to Nash's.

Chord opened the door.

Chord: Honey! I'm home!

Nash: Ricky! Oh good I need your help.

Amber and Chord looked around. Nash has moved around all the furniture and was knee deep in work.

Chord: Lucy! You gots some explaining to do!

Amber laughed.

Amber: Looks like a tornado hit your living room.

Nash: I'm just trying to make room for dancing and then the phone won't stop ringing, the oven is being a pain in the ass…

Amber: shh! Calm down baby. We got this.

Nash: Oh thank God!

Nash hugged Amber.

Chord: so where do I put all these groceries?

Nash: umm I guess the kitchen somewhere.

Amber removed her jacket and so did Chord.

Amber: okay so let's move this couch to the wall.

Chord, Nash and , Amber moved the couch to the wall along with the other furniture.

Amber: Did you clean the yard yet?

Nash: umm…Can I lie and say I did?

Chord: dude, you're terrible with pressure.

Nash: I just want everything to be perfect.

Amber: Then that's the first place we should hit.

Amber, Chord and Nash went to the yard and started working. They swept the deck, arranged the tables and chairs and filled two garbage cans with ice.

Amber: Things are looking good. I'm going to start the food in the kitchen. Nash, Chord, go change so you guys be ready in case people come. Nash, when you come back down, start the grill. I'll marinade.

Nash: I love you. Thank you thank you thank you. [he ran upstairs]

Chord smiled proudly at Amber.

Chord: This place just needed a woman's touch.

Amber: [laughing and taking everything out of the bags] yeah yeah.

Chord: Thanks gorgeous.

Amber: you're welcome babe. [she started removing the meat from the package] Baby, hand me the seasonings.

Chord reached to the cabinet and passed Amber the seasonings.

He crept up behind her and put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

Amber: [laughing] what are you doing?

Chord: [talking into her neck] Just admiring you.

Amber: [smiling] oh really?

Chord: really, really.

Amber: I'm not going to be able to cook anything with you on me like this.

Chord: Nash is upstairs.

Amber: good observation.

Chord laughed.

Chord: you're so difficult

Amber: [laughing] you like it.

Chord: you have no idea. [he said pressing his body against hers. He started unbuttoning her shirt from behind her]

Amber: babbbeee

Chord: [laughing] what?

Amber: We're in your brother's house.

Chord: I know I know [he said tracing his fingers on her chest] I have to behave.

Amber: [sighing] not saying this isn't amazing right now.

Chord: [laughing] tell me about it.

Amber reached over for the faucet , washed her hands and turned around so she was facing her boyfriend. She placed her arms around his neck and Chord picked her up so she was sitting on the counter.

Amber: Nash is going to kill us.

Chord: It would be a good death. [he said kissing her chest]

Amber arched her back.

Amber: ok ok we can't right now babe.

Chord: [massaged her legs and brought his hands up to her waist and smirked] move in with me.

Amber: what?

Chord: I know you probably think it's too soon but…

Amber: My lease isn't up for another 3 months.

Chord: so If it were up…

Amber: Chord…I don't know…

Chord: just think about it.

Amber: [smiling she leaned in to kiss Chord] my lease is up in 3 months. Do you think that's enough time for you to set aside a few drawers for me?

Chord smiled widely

Chord: or we can just get some furniture.

Amber: I'm a bit of a perfectionist.

Chord: That's okay, so am I…

Amber: [giggling] My parents are going to flip!

Chord: [laughing] that means we should bump up our trip to Nashville then.

Amber: And dinner with my parents.

Chord: [smiling] yes

Amber: are you sure about this?

Chord: Never have been more sure about anything else in my life.

Nash was coming down the stairs and saw Amber on his counter with Chord standing in front of her, his hands on her thighs, her shirt half open.

Nash: [covering his eyes] I didn't see anything.

Amber's face turned red.

Amber: oh my God Nash it's not what you think.

Nash: Actually, I'm pretty sure it's what I think just make sure you guys sanitize afterwards.

Chord: NASH!

Nash: I'm serious.

Amber: [laughing and getting off the counter] okay so it started that way but that's about it.

Nash: [opening his eyes] you missed a few buttons. [smiling]

Chord: eyes are up here, dude. [he said pointing to Amber's face]

Nash: [laughing] relax. So I'm ready. I'll get the grill.

Amber: Great, I'll go get changed.

Amber ran upstairs.

Nash: naughty. If mom knew.

Chord: oh please. She's a nice girl. She wouldn't…you know in your house.

Nash: well, its about time you found one of those.

Chord: I asked her to move in with me.

Nash: WHOA! Excuse me?

Chord: she said yes!

Nash: [laughing] that's amazing brotha!

The two hugged.

Nash: yeah, mom's gonna kill you.

Chord: not if I bring her home.

Nash: you know she'd be the first girl to meet mom and dad.

Chord: yeah.

Nash: sprung!

Chord: you have no idea.

Two hours passed and the party was in full swing. Nash was grilling, Chord and Amber were being hosts, catching glances, smiling, flirting. The glee cast had finally arrived and everything was going well.

Mark: We got drunk that Nash and Chord were running around the parking lot.

Dianna: and kevin? [looking at Kevin]

Mark: [drinking a sip of his beer] oh you know, he was being kevin.

The group of friends laughed.

Amber: I really can't believe Cory took Lea to Vancouver.

Chord: yeah. That's great news. They're great together.

Amber was putting chips in a bowl.

Chord: how bout in 3 weeks?

Amber: I don't get it?

Chord: Nashville. I'll meet your parents first of course.

Amber: 3 weeks?

Chord: yeah. I mean, if that's okay with you.

Amber: [smiling] I can do 3 weeks.

Chord: great. [smiling widely] I'll take these to the yard.

Damian walked in with Cameron and Samuel.

Damian: Great party.

Amber: aww thanks Damian.

Cameron: great hostess!

Amber: [laughing] it's all Nash's idea. I'm just helping.

Samuel: This is great. Having everyone together.

Amber: yeah, it is. Feels like old times. You'll know what I mean soon. We're all pretty close knit.

Meanwhile outside…

Nash: Any one of these girls can be your soul mate and you don't even know it.

Darren: I doubt that.

Nash: D! come on! Just mingle!

Darren: I'm not very good at that.

Nash: I don't get it. If I were a chick I'd totally dig you.

Darren: really?

Nash: yeah! I mean you're like a 9 there I said it.

Darren: a 9?

Nash: yup. No go act like a 9 and score some numbers.

Darren: how?

Nash: what are you good at?

Darren: baking.

Nash: no! besides that?

Darren: umm dancing, singing, telling jokes.

Nash: great! Hold on one second.

Darren: what are you doing?

Nash: chicks dig this, man.

Darren: Nash?

Nash grabbed the mic connected to the speakers by the pool

Nash: "is this thing on? Hey! Welcome everyone to my annual get drunk or get out party. I have a few awesome friends here tonight. I have my friends from HCR and my friends from glee!"

Everyone clapped and cat called.

Nash: " yeah, they're awesome people. Now, I have a very special treat for you. Darren Criss!"

Darren: what are you doing?

Nash: trust me. [he browsed through his ipod] get ready.

Darren: for what?

Nash: just listen.

Nash: "He's going to sign and dance to I want you back by Nsync!"

Darren: Nash!

Nash: go! [Darren took the mic from Nash]

The crowd went wild.

Darren: "you're all I every wanted…" [he started pointing at all the girls]

The girls completely lost it and ran to the front to watch him perform.

Kevin: look at this guy

Amber [laughing] oh my God!

Chord: get it D! WHOO!

Nash: He can thank me later.

Darren: you're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed, so tell me what to do now, when I want you back. [Darren was really getting into it dancing in front of the group of girls, smiling and winking]

Chris: [laughing] this is priceless. Tell me you guys are filming this.

Mark: It's D after DARK! WHOOOOO

Jenna: [dancing] I love this song!

Heather: hell yeah!

The glee girls were melting too.

Dianna: He's so cute.

Kevin: uh hello? Earth to Di.

Amber: isn't he tho?

Chord: Ambs…

Nash laughed.

Nash: he's magical! [laughing]

They were all grooving to the song. Harry got up and started to do a choreography with him to which Darren followed.

Kevin: GO NINJA GO NINJA!

They all laughed and were having a blast.

Darren finished his song and reached his hand out so all the girls could touch his hand.

Darren: Thank you! Enjoy the party!

Darren hopped off the mini stage and walked over to his cast mates.

Mark: [pointing with his beer] you have a fan club.

Darren turned around.

Darren: oh hello.

The girls giggled.

Chris: [whispering] why don't you go talk to them]

Darren smiled and walked over to a chair where the girls followed him enamored.

Girl one: I'm Abigail. I love Nysnc! That was so good! I love what you did with the song. You're the absolute most gorgeous guy in the glee cast!

Darren: Hi Abigail [grinning] you're very beautiful.

Abigail: [smiling] thank you. I know you play a few instruments, maybe you can help me with my music one day?

Darren: you play?

Abigail: yeah. I'm into all sorts of things. You just have to get to know me.

Darren: I'd like that.

Abigail: well, I'm going to go dance now. I'll be on the dance floor. [winking] oh and here's my number. [she wrote it on a napkin for Darren] Catch you ya later.

Darren smiled.

Girl two: Hi.

Darren: [smiling] hi

Girl two: I'm Alisa.

Darren: Hi Alisa

Girl two: She's right, that was pretty awesome! So tell me about yourself Darren. I just know that you're on glee but what are you into?

Darren: umm well, I like to bake?

Alisa: really? I bet I can teach you a few things around the kitchen.

Darren: [opening his eyes] like how to make the right devils food mix?

Alisa: [confused] yesss but I warn you, things tend to get messy when I cook.

Darren: [gulping] like you mean a food fight?

Alisa: A sexy food fight…

Darren: oh …

Alisa winked at him and walked away.

Girl 3: you know, that was pretty good but maybe you should do a Disney song?

Darren: [looking at the girl almost instantly] Disney?

Girl 3: [giggling] I'm Jenn. Yeah, I love Disney and I think your voice is perfect for it.

Darren: hi Jenn. I've heard that before. What's your favorite Disney movie?

Jenn: you expect me to pick [laughing] If you're ever down for it, I play piano maybe we can look through some Musical Scores.

Darren: Sounds really tempting.

Jenn: [smiling] great. Listen, I'm going to grab a drink. Do you want anything?

Darren: no. I'm okay. Thanks Jenn.

Jenn walked away and Darren smiled. He could not believe that cheesy boy band move got him this luck.

Girl 4: hola

Darren: Hola [laughing]

Girl 4: Soy Alejandra. I'm Alejandra. Nice to meet you.

Darren: [giggling] I wish I knew Spanish.

Alejandra: It's not so hard. I can teach you. I learned English reading Harry potter books.

Darren: you like Harry potter?

Alejandra: AMO harry potter. LOVE it.

Darren: [laughing] me too!

Alejandra: no way! [lauging] I have some Harry Potter books in Spanish…maybe you can borrow them sometime and learn some espanol?

Darren's head was spinning. What was going on?

Darren: si!

Alejandra laughed and she got up.

Alejandra: here's my number. Espero hablar contigo pronto! Hope to talk to you soon.

Darren smiled. He never had this much luck.

Girl 5 and 6 : hi! [waving]

Darren: [laughing] hi guys.

Girl 5: Monica, nice to meet you.

Girl 6: Urooj [blushing]

Darren: Hi Monica. It's a pleasure and Urooj? Did I say that right?

Urooj: [laughing] surprisingly yes!

Darren laughed.

Monica: We just wanted to tell you that you were awesome. I like to sing too but you're like on another level!

Darren: Well Monica, it wasn't easy, I had to practice tons [smiling]

Monica: practice makes perfect they say.

Darren: so you must practice that smile a lot huh? [Darren! Stop flirting with these girls]

Monica blushed.

Urooj: I couldn't help but overhear you like to bake. Seems appropriate a sweet guy like you would be so into sweets [laughing]

Darren: Don't tell me you're a baker too?

Urooj: Well, I try. [eating a cupcake] Did you make these?

Darren looked at the cupcake in her hand

Darren: No…maybe Amber? She's the only other person I know that bakes around here.

Urooj: they're delicious

Monica: to die for.

Darren: will you ladies excuse me for a little bit?

Urooj: sure!

Monica: we'll be here.

Darren walked over to the table with all the food.

Kevin: [walking over to Darren] I see you getting cozy with the ladies.

Darren: yeah. They're all cute right.

Kevin:[smacking his head] cute?

Darren: well, they are!

Kevin: boy there is no cure for you.

Darren: do you know who made these? [he said biting into the red velvet cupcakes]

Kevin: try Amber.

Darren walked over to Amber:

Darren: Ambs? Did you make these?

Amber: no D. Someone brought those to the party.

Darren looked around. His ladies were all smiling and waving at him and he waved back. He had to find out who made those cupcakes.

Girl by the table: It wasn't that great.

Darren: huh?

Girl: you would think you shot out unicorns and rainbows from your performance. It was okay. I give it like a 5

Darren: [laughing] oh thanks

Girl: Pretty mediocre if you ask me

Darren: ouch!

The Girl started laughing.

Darren: listen I gotta go.

Girl: gotcha.

Darren started walking away when he noticed the girl reaching for chips and saw her red stained finger tips. He walked back.

Darren: can I ask you something?

Girl: shoot

Darren: how did you get that on your fingers?

Girl: I'm not diseased if that's where you're getting at.

Darren: [smiling] no no I just need to know. Was it food coloring?

Girl: oh. Yeah, freak accident. Spilled it all over myself making these darn cupcakes. [lauging] fail! Right?

Darren: YOU made these cupcakes?

Girl: yeah. Why? Did you get an eggshell? That was the bad batch. I told my mom to throw those out!

Darren: [laughing] no no! they're delicious!

Girl: oh. Well, thank you Rachel Ray. I'm a little bit of a baker.

Darren: me too!

Girl: Are you just trying to get in my pants?

Darren: no no ![laughing] my specialty is peanut butter muffins.

Girl: [cracking a smile] mine are cinnamon crumble muffins.

Darren: you can't be serious.

Girl: I swear on this table.

Darren: how long have you been baking?

Girl: Since I was 8. I'm like a super star in my hood.

Darren: [laughing] I'm Darren.

Girl: I know that. [smiling] I'm Emily. But friends call me Em

Darren: Okay Em.

Emily: I said friends.

Darren: oh, sorry.

Emily: just kidding.

Darren: [laughing] oh. So, how do you know Nash?

Emily: I volunteer at the dog shelter down the block.

Darren: [eyes widening] I love dogs.

Emily: I don't, they get shit everywhere. [laughing] I'm kidding, I love dogs too.

Darren: [laughing] you're hilarious.

Emily: Thanks Darren.

Darren: I know what you mean about dogs shitting everywhere.

Emily: yeah? You have a dog?

Darren: umm no I once …nevermind.

Emily: you didn't give them a muffin or something right? Cuz that's just cruel.

Darren:[blushing] nope.

The two laughed and talked


	57. The Rileystreet Mission 20

Amber: [while fixing the table] girl! I know. Just park behind mine. Okay! See you soon.

Chord: is that you're friend?

Amber: yeah, she' a little lost. But I helped her out. Nash is going to love her!

Chord: [laughing] I don't know if you should be playing matchmaker. Nash is a little too…

Amber: reckless? I know. That's why this will work. Trust me baby.

Amber kissed her boyfriend and made it back to the party.

Amber: Darren looks cozy.

Kevin: yeah, he found the maker of the cupcakes.

Chord: oh that's Emily! She's cool!

Everyone laughed.

Kevin: Those girls are going to be so disappointed.

Mark: excuse me fellas while I got mend some broken hearts!

The doorbell rang and Nash went to open it.

Outside stood Jake and 12 other girls.

Nash: hey ladi…Jake, is this some sort of a joke?

Jake: What

Nash: I know them

Jake: word?I had no idea. [jake made his way through the door]

Nash: all of them!

Jake: so? What? You're going to let them stand there? Invite them in!

Nash: come in.

The girls came in and they all seemed pissed.

Jake stood back and enjoyed the show.

Izzy Grace: you never called me back!

Nash: Gracie…I

Izzy Grace: Don't you Gracie me. I will let out the rage of Achilles on you!

Nash: babe! Come on. I told you I wasn't ready for anything committed.

Grace: so you don't call? I'm not like all the other chicks you date Nash Overstreet

The girls all shoot her a look.

Nash: I know, Iz I just…I'm an idiot, there I said it.

Izzy: well, you lost out punk.

Melissa: No puedo creer que no tengas verguenza!

Nash: Melissa! I have no idea what you're saying

Jake: She said she can't believe you have no Shame.

Nash shot his "friend" a look"

Nash: Melissa, honey I'm sorry.

Melissa: despues que tu y yo nos pasamos mirando novelas todo el dia? Yo pense que teniamos algo especial!

Jake: After you and I spend all that time watching Novelas, I thought we had something special.

Nash: thanks Melissa, we did. But I'm not the guy for you. You're beautiful and smart…and …

Melissa: YOU SUCK!

Jake: you suck!

Nash: I GOT IT!

Candis: so you think you can crawl all up into my business and these beautiful ladies and play us all for fools?

Nash: Candis [rubbing his temples] hey girl.

Candis: don't you hey girl me. I cannot believe I'm not the only girl on your list. This is some real bullshut.

Nash: Candis listen…can't we be just friends.

Candis: oh yeah…Nash we can be friends. Of course we can.

Nash: good.

Candis: NOT! Fool!

Nash: Jake, what the hell are you trying to prove.

Jake: shh! There's a line!

Allah: you just stuck me in the friendzone just like that.

Nash: allah! I missed you.

Allah: yeah, so did I for like a minute. What? You forgot how to use your phone?

Nash: yes…no I mean…I've been busy.

Allah: being an asshole?

Nash: I'm not an asshole.

Allah: whatever, Nash.

Christina: eres un estupido.

Nash: I know, I'm stupid. Thanks Jake.

Paulesa: you were never going back to the UK were you?

Nash: oh my God! Paulesa! I can't believe you're in the states.

Paulesa: I came to visit some family. What I don't get, Nash is why you felt the need to lie.

Nash: I didn't want to hurt you

Paulesa: so, you lied instead?

Nash: How were we ever going to work out?

Paulesa: we could have tried! Or you could have said not interested.

Nash: But I was interested. In all of you. I just…I'm obviously not mature enough for this…I'm sorry, girls.

Claudette: hey

Nash: Claudette…

Claudette: where's blondie?

Nash: in the back. So good to see you.

Claudette: I'm pretty pissed at you Nash.

Nash: I know.

Claudette: you're a trifling manwhore.

Nash: This is probably true

Claudette: where's your brother so I can pick on him?

Nash: try by the pool with Amber.

Claudette: this isn't over. Oh Chordy buns!

Nash: [laughing] she picks on him all the time.

Jake: mmmm hmm…

Umnia: I flew in with Paulesa. We met on the way here. She told me everything.

Nash: Umnia…

Umnia: I might be quiet but I don't take crap from anyone.

Nash: I know. That's why I liked you. That's my problem! I did like all of you at some point!

Umnia: I just wish you were more honest.

Nash: I'm sorry and you derseve that much from me.

Nice: I should have known I couldn't trust these girls the minute Jake introduced me to them.

Nash: Nice, always know how to make an entrance.

Nice: you are 1 minute away from feeling my wrath, Nash and it isn't nice…

Nash: I know babygirl. I know.

Nice: don't babygirl me you crazy man. All I want is an apology

Nash: I'm sorry.

Nice: I didn't wait around for you to call. I have better things to do but my friend thought you were nice and I was like…mmm hmmm let's wait and see…all these guys are the same.

Nash: ouch.

Nice: it's true isn't it.

Nash: I guess…

Nice: mm hmm…

Vicky: Nash Overstreet…

Nash: Vicky…[looking over to Jake. He was going to kill him]

Vicky: I'm not going to even fret. I had a long flight here and I need a beer. I'm so over you Nash Overstreet.

Nash: [laughing] always knew how to make me laugh.

Andrea: I am so glad I didn't let you hit this.

Nash: [laughing] Andrea.

Andrea: yep. In the flesh baby

Nash: so, I take it you want to get in line to punch me too.

Andrea: Listen here Nash I'm with Vicky. I'm going to drink, meet some new people and it get it on with a fine man out there. Understood?

Nash: yeah girl. I got you.

Andrea: good.

KaRi: well…if it isn't Nash Overstreet.

Nash: KaRi…you look…

KaRi: save it.

Nash: I told you I wasn't ready for anything…

KaRi: serious I know. I just came here because Jake was down my throat all week and I needed a good party. But you know, since I'm here…I wanted to tell you. You're a nice guy, Nash. Stop trying so hard to be an asshole…Because even as we all stand here trying to confront you, you're just taking it…I know that you're a sweet, sweet, guy. Why do you always have to front?

Nash: [pausing] I…

KaRi: It's because you're a sheep in Wolves clothing…I think it's time to shed this bad boy image that none of us are buying. One day you're going to meet the actual girl you want to be with and you'll push her away too.

Nash: you always know what to say.

KaRi: I'm a genius…don't hate.

Nash laughed.

Nash: ladies…I'm so sorry for every burning you…that was never my intention.

Amber and Chord walk in.

Amber: Nash, we need you at the grill…whoa…

Nash: in a sec, Ambs. I'm just a fool. Please, stay enjoy the party.

The girls all looked at eachother and walked over to the backyard.

Nash walked up to Jake

Nash: what is your deal, bro?

Jake: you are my deal

Nash: what?

Jake: I'm tired of you pushing me around like I'm some chum

Nash: Are you serious right now? you just embarrassed me …

Jake: it's time you fessed up to your mistakes.

Nash and Jake started fighting.

Chord: hey hey! Alright. Stop that right now. What the hell is going on. Jake? Are you crazy?

Amber remained quiet.

Jake: your brother is a bit of a jerk

Chord: he's my brother, so I suggest you tone it down when you're in his house.

Nash: Chord, leave it. He's right. I'm the worst person in the world.

Chord: no! Jake, leave.

Nash: I got it Chord.

Chord: NO! Jake, you know who took your bass out of the pawn shop? NASH! Not your brother. It was Nash. And you know who made that call for you to land the gig with Doritos? NASH!

Nash: Chord!

Chord: NO! he might be an asshole sometimes but he has people's back and he would definitely not do what you just did to him.

Jake: Is that true?

Nash: yeah man.

Jake: I'm an asshole bro.

Chord: yeah you are.

Jake: I'm sorry. I'll just go .

Nash: no no…listen, go make some friends…I'll be over there in a little bit.

Chord: you're too nice.

Nash: he's my bro

Chord: he's an ass.

Amber: Chord!

Chord :sorry. I just…no one messes with family.

Amber smiled. She admired this quality in Chord.

The bell rang.

Amber: that's her! Nash wait here. I want you to meet someone.

Amber opened the door.

Amber: hey girl! Ok ok ! from New York City! Heeereee'ssss….

The girl walked in.

Nash: Kirstin

Kirstin: NASH?

Amber: you two know eachother?

Kirstin: no

Nash: yes:

Kirstin: yes

Nash: no.

Chord: uh…which one is it?

Kirstin: [to Amber] you're friends with this guy?

Amber: umm yeah.

Kirstin: [clicking her teeth] I can't believe this shit!

Nash: When did you get to LA?

Kirstin: I've been here for a few weeks now. I have an Art show to go to…Damn why are we talking?

Nash: [smiling] you look amazing.

Kirstin: shut your hole Nash.

Amber: wait…I'm so confused how do you guys know eachother?

Kirstin: go ahead, tell her the story.

Nash: well, Kirstin and I met at comic con. She was dressed like Sailor Moon.

Kirstin: [rolling her eyes] And he was captain America.

Chord: no freaking way…this is…

Nash: Chord!

Chord whispered into Amber's ear.

Amber: [gasp] hold up…Kirstin, this is the kid you were talking about?

Nash: oh so you talked about me?

Kirstin: don't flatter yourself Overstreet . Can I go now?

Nash: no! please, stay.

Amber: [laughing] what the hell happened here.

Chord: Inquiring minds want to know.

Kirstin: I'm not doing this right now. Hell fucking no.

Nash: we reached for the same comic book and fell in nerdy love [laughing]

Kirstin: you wish you had this.

Nash: you have no idea babygirl.

Kirstin: Oh Christ!

Amber: this is kinda funny.

Kirstin: no! it's not. You see, Nash here…Well Nash and I briefly sorta kind dated…

Nash: long distance.

Kirstin: A skype thing.

Chord: mm hmm I know all about this.

Kirstin: oh do you? So you know that he stopped calling me and skyping me like I never existed?

Nash: K, let me explain.

Kirstin: Kirstin, the name is Kirstin.

Nash: I got caught up in work.

Kirstin: mm hmm…

Nash: I never meant to hurt you

Kirstin: [looking at Nash] I'm not falling for this again.

Nash: you know you miss me.

Kirstin: I don't miss waiting online for you to sign on.

Nash: [frowning] Just give me a chance.

Kirstin crossed her arms and walked outside.

Amber urged Nash to follow her.

Nash: I'll be right back.

Amber: your brother's a manwhore.

Chord: I'm sorry ?

Amber: who does he think he is? Messing with all those girls?

Chord: your friend should forgive him! I mean its obvious she still wants him?

Amber: whoa whoa! It's Nash that should be making a move here…

Chord: don't get all defensive!

Amber: you! You know what chord….I need a break from you right now because you're getting me all kinds of aggravated.

Chord: whatever.

Amber: FINE!

Chord: FINE!

Amber walked out to the yard and Chord sat in the living room.

Chord: What in God's name just went down?


	58. The Rileystreet Mission 21

Nash walked over to Kirstin who was kicking the rocks in Nash's front yard.

Nash: I paid money for those.

Kirstin: watch me care

Nash: you know, you're not very nice sometimes.

Kirstin: [laughing] oh! Let's not go there.

Nash: I said I was sorry.

Kirstin: yeah, because I'm here. Otherwise, would you have made an attempt to get in contact.

Kirstin turned to look at Nash who was quiet.

Kirstin: Exactly

Nash: It's just that…I can't believe I'm saying this…you intimidate me

Kirstin: Are you for real right now?

Nash: I'm for real babygirl.

Kirstin: [laughing] you're something else.

Nash: K, listen…I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone. Grabbing the back of his neck] I'm just an asshole. I like women.

Kirstin: Not really helping yourself Nash. [rolling her eyes and walking]

Nash: Where are you going?

Kirstin: home

Nash: how? There are no buses at this time of night and you're going to have to walk to the boulevard to hail any cabs.

Kirstin: I'll walk

Nash: In those heels?

Kirstin: [turning around] what's it to you?

Nash: well, the girl that I haven't stopped thinking about since the day I met her just shows up at my doorstep and here I am watching her leave and don't get me wrong the view is amazing but I think we could do a lot of catching up if she just listened to me.

Kirstin stopped.

Kirstin: you have one minute.

Nash: [walking up to her] You didn't let me finish. I love women, yes. But I never stopped thinking about you. I really, really liked you and I think it scared me a little [chuckling]. One because you're amazing and you really have it going on and I'm this douchebag….and two because I don't know how to handle actually liking someone pass the usual 2 week rule.

Kirstin: but we dated longer than that.

Nash: exactly. Do you know how many times I wanted to fly to nyc just to see you? Or call your mama and ask her if you can come to LA

Kirstin: She's punch you through the phone.

Nash: [laughing] then I would make up an Art show. Make fake letters and everything.

Kirstin: [softening up] so why didn't you do those things?

Nash: [massaging her arms] because I didn't know how to. You made me feel different.

Kirstin: you're aggravating.

Nash: I know

Kirstin: and selfish

Nash: won't deny it

Kirstin: And a complete Nerd

Nash: and no one else knows that side but you.

Kirstin: so, is there food at this party because I'm starving.

Nash: [smiling] girl, didn't I tell you? I'm the grill master!

Kirstin: this I have to see.

Nash: so you'll stay?

Kirstin: I have no choice. Amber's my ride. And you're right, I can't survive in these heels.

Nash: [smiling] how do you know Ambs anyway?

Kirstin: She's my aunt Jessica's friend.

Nash: ah! The one that lives over by Melrose?

Kirstin: you remember

Nash: I remember everything about you.

Kirstin: [smirking] anyway…when I got here, Amber made sure I got some maps and guides while my aunt was at work.

Nash: When do you get back?

Kirstin: [trying not to sound sad] four days.

Nash: oh.

Kirstin: yeah…

Nash: I wish I would have known

Kirstin: well, I'm here now. And I'm in the mood for some Southern food…Nash style.

Nash: girl! You came to the right place!

The two of them walked in to find Chord and Amber arguing.

Chord: It's just a couple of girls!

Amber: IT was a parade! A PARADE!

Chord: so what?

Amber: oh my God…you don't get it. But of course you wouldn't. I mean, you dated what? Like 40 girls before me?

Chord: oh don't start this.

Amber: don't start what?

Chord: how many guys did you date before me?

Nash looked over to Chord and whispered to Kirstin "bad move"

Kirstin: [does this boy have a death wish?

Nash: oh you have no idea.

Amber: okay, you want to know…One

Chord: [laughing] yeah, ok

Amber: [balling her fists] I'm serious, Chord. ONE

Chord: [pausing for a little] one?

Amber: yeah. Not like having multiple partners is a bad thing or anything but I only had one.

Chord: so then why are you down my throat?

Amber: because you're here defending Nash…sorry nash.

Nash: no, go on.

Amber: And I'm just worried about Kirstin. After what I saw….Again, Nash you know I love you.

Nash: no, I know. I wouldn't let my child date me.

Kirstin laughed to herself.

Kirstin: Is everyone in LA so dramatic?

Amber: you just can't admit you were wrong

Chord: sure I can

Amber: so admit it

Chord: but I wasn't

Nash: you guys are arguing about me and K and we're fine

Amber and Chord: shut up nash

Nash laughed

Nash: married…why don't you buy a honda odyssey and drop the kids off at ballet and soccer practice while you're at it?

Kirstin laughed hysterically.

Kirstin: Seriously, we're fine.

Amber: Nash? Do you like her? Like really like her? Cause I know her family and if I'm responsible for anything bad happening to her…

Nash: Ambs, please, I'm a little hurt

Amber: [sighing] I'm sorry. [to Kirstin] he's a good guy, K. [to Nash] I just get overprotective.

Nash: [smiling] gorgeous, I would have apologized and then let her walk away if I didn't care but I asked her to stay.

Chord: [to Kirstin] so, you're the girl that tamed my brother. I'm Chord.

Kirstin: [laughing] I know. Amber talks about you an unhealthy amount.

Amber: Kirstin…why don't you guys go into the yard.

Nash: yes mom. I will let you and dad sort your issues.

The two left to enjoy the party.

Chord: Overprotective…you'll make a good mama one day. [he said softly]

Amber: I'm sorry I blew up like that.

Chord: It's okay. It was a loopy day.

Amber: I just…I'm not the jealous type at all.

Chord: I know.

Amber: so don't think that.

Chord: I don't.

Amber: It was all word vomit. I was just so mad at the possibility that Nash played my friend like a fool.

Chord: And I get that…now. I'm sorry too

Amber: look at us! Fighting after a few days. And we're going to move in together?

Chord: It's normal for couples to fight. Besides, we're stressed with everything going on in Glee and the new season, not knowing where we stand, our albums…It's too much.

Amber: I don't care how many girls you slept with. It's in the past.

Chord: [sighing and walking towards her] well you should. I dated 5. Slept with 2.

Amber: [looking back at him] but…

Chord: oh, right…chord the playboy. All fabrications of the press. It's like they can't see someone like me and now think that's just some dumb, young blonde kid who likes to fuck around.

Amber: Chord, I'm sorry I even believed them.

Chord: Well, I should have straightened that TMZ guy in front of you. Maybe it would have removed any doubts. How do you even manage to avoid them?

Amber: Because I'm boring. [laughing] I'm a workaholic. I don't really go anywhere.

Chord: you're definitely not boring, beautiful. [moving her hair from her face] you're perfect.

Amber: [smiling] well, it's true. That's why they're not interested in me. I guess, I'm doing all these good things…like with the fundraisers, etc…they don't see a girl walking around half naked with a different guy on her arm every week, so it's boring to them.

Chord: [laughing] oh thanks so I'm amusing to the press….

Amber: no no! [laughing] well, you like to go out and do things and the press likes to twists words around. With me, what can they possibly twist? Amber Riley participated in a press interview today and linked a reporter's ear. [laughing]

Chord: [laughing] you are boring.

Amber: [shoving him] shut up! I guess that will change now that I'm dating Chord the playboy. I haven't even checked TMZ or picked up a magazine since we started this whole Rileystreet thing.

Chord: well, they thing you're too good for me.

Amber: what?

Chord: yeah. But don't bother reading.

Amber: no, that's just ridiculous.

Chord: Trust me, dumb blonde kid, dating beautiful and mature Amber. That's all it is.

Amber: [shaking her head] that's what they think?

Chord: yep…Hollywood.

Amber: [cupping his cheeks] you're not some dumb blonde kid. You're an amazing, sensitive, sweet, charming, man and you're my man. Hollywood can kiss my ass.

Chord smiled

Chord: so are you going to kiss me or what? [smiling]

Amber: [laughing] oh and I forgot to say hilarious.

Amber leaned in and kissed her boyfriend.

Chord: And sexy.

Amber: and sexy.

They continued kissing.

Chord: and amazing in that department [winking]

Amber: eh…you're alright.

Chord: [laughed and poked her] excuse me miss but that's not what you said the other night.

Amber: [laughing] and fantastic in that department.

Chord: that's more like it. You're pretty good yourself.

Amber: pretty good?

Chord: more like mind blowing.

Amber: Well then, let me blow your mind.

Chord: say that again, because that was fucking sexy.

Amber: let's go upstairs.

Chord: Right behind you.

The two ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile…

Kevin: I wonder where Chord and Amber are?

Dianna: probably having a party of their own.

Damian: Doubt it, those two were about to go at it in the living room.

Nash: They'll be fine.

Mark: so Kirstin, tell us, how do you know this asshole? [Mark said pointing his beer at Nash]

Kirstin: It's a tragic story, Mark

Everyone laughed.

Kevin: I'm going to like this chick.

Darren and Emily were in the kitchen helping Nash bring more food out.

Em: So wait, let me show you.

Emily grabbed an egg from Nash's fridge and cracked it on the frying pan.

Em: Ta-Da!

Darren: how did you do that?

Em: what

Darren: crack the egg like that?

Em: I'm amazing, get with the program duffins

Darren: duffins?

Em: yeah you and muffins equal duffins

Darren: so me and you would be…Demily?

Em: not so fast kid…

Darren: you're a tough cookie aren't you…

Em: [laughing] no pun intended?

Darren: [smiling] I bet you I can break down that wall of yours.

Em: I sense a challenge of sorts. I like challenges [she said wiping her hands]

Darren: I'm a pro at challenges.

Em: oh buddy, have we met? [laughing]

Darren: Em, what are you doing tomorrow?

Em: working.

Darren: afterwards?

Em: sleeping

Darren: [smiling] come on.

Em: [smiling and sighing] alright, nothing.

Darren: We could do nothing together….

Em: sounds kinda boring Duffins.

Darren: OR you could tell me what I did wrong in my performance and teach me?

Em: I can do that. I mean, it would be a service to the world to teach you how to properly woo a chick.

Darren: [laughing] so, it's a …date

Em: no…it's a thing.

Darren: [laughing harder] so it's a non-date.

Em: I can deal with that.

Darren: so I'll pick you up for our non-date at the shelter tomorrow.

Em: 9 p.m.

Darren: fine.

Em: let's go before Nash has a fit.

Darren and Em pick up the food and make their way back to the yard.

Nash: want to go inside?

Kirstin: we're not having sex

Nash: whoa! Relax! I know. I don't have the keys yet!

Kirstin: you really are something else.

Nash: I just want to go inside for a little. I think they're giving twister on HBO

Kirstin: you're going to leave your party for twister?

Nash: just for like half an hour. I'll DVR it.

Kirstin: [shaking her head] I guess it would be nice…to spend time alone…for a little. But then you and I are ripping up that dance floor.

Nash: [smiling] God I missed you.

Kirstin smiled and the two walked into the living room.

Kirstin: I wonder where Amber and Chord are?

Chord: probably having angry sex.

Kirstin: Not everyone is fixated on sex, Nash.

Nash: Oh I know but those two have a years' worth of built of frustration.

Kirstin: [laughing] they're probably just talking.

Nash: [turning the TV on] damn we missed the best part. Let me get some of the bagged popcorn.

He went to the kitchen and brought the bag back for him and Kirstin.

Nash: okay, so this dude and that chick are tornado chasers. Idiots.

Kirstin: Nash, I've seen this movie.

Nash and Kirstin are watching "twister" on television

On TV: the twister is approaching and the storm chasers are on its tail "maybe we should get off this road"

Nash:[angrily at the TV] noooo! Really? Maybe you should get a new profession! There's a spot open at pottery barn. I can't believe this

Kirstin:[rolling her eyes] Nash…shut up

Nash: and how is their windshield not broken? It defies science

Kirstin:[balling up her fists] Nashhh

Nash: I wonder how many people went out and bought dodge rams after this movie

Kirstin:[throws popcorn] I can't…I can't watch movies with you

Amber and Chord start walking down the stairs and pause midway when they see Nash and Kirstin.

Amber: Shit. [fixing her hair] how do I look?

Chord: like you had some amazing sex

Amber: Chord!

Chord: What! What about me?

Amber: same. Ugh! Nash is going to know.

Chord: just relax. He's too focused on Kirstin.

The two tried to play it cool and walked down the stairs.

Nash: all patched up…[smirking] I don't even have to ask! [laughing]

Chord: we're fine…We were just going to make the announcement to the our castmates…about us.

Nash: word? Kirstin, you have to come out for this.

Amber and Kirstin made their way out and Nash stopped Chord.

Nash: fix your hair. You look like a woodpecker. [laughing] ahh I crack myself up.

Chord: I hate you.

Nash: how long were you up there?

Chord: none of your business!

Nash laughed and continued to tease his brother as he made his way out to the backyard.


	59. The Rileystreet Mission 22

_This is the last of this series. Next up is "The road to Nashville" Enjoy!_

Amber, Chord, Kirstin, and Nash made their way to the backyard.

Dianna: Well, look who decided to party with us commoners.

Amber: [smiling] hey girl. Sorry. I was helping Nash with some party stuff.

Nash: [laughing] no she wasn't

Kirstin smacked Nash's arm.

Kirstin: really?

Nash: ow, damn girl.

Everyone laughed.

Kevin: you've tamed the beast!

Chord: [smiling] Amber and I have an announcement to make. [he smiled at her] We wanted to have you all here together before we said anything.

Darren and Emily walked over to the group of friends.

Amber: [breathing in] well, after careful consideration…

Chord chuckled

Chord: Amber and I are dating.

Everyone cheered.

Damian: dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Amber: yep!

Vanessa: I knew my plan would work!

Amber: plan?

Kevin: oh nothing. She's drunk.

Chord: I know we all kinda started off on a bad foot.

Amber: And things got really bad in Vegas.

Chord: But we really consider you guys to be our closest friends.

Amber: I hated not speaking to you guys. I never wanted any hard feelings. I was just really hurt that you guys would come up with this crazy game.

Kevin: Sorry Ambs, we all are.

Dianna: [grabbing Kevin's hand] yeah, we just got insanely jealous of Chord.

Chord: of me?

Darren: yep

Chord: but you guys knew Amber first. You have a stronger connection.

Mark: Exactly dude. We knew her first.

Amber: [laughing] So you guys ARE crazy?

Dianna: I guess you can say we're all crazy about you. [winking] Right Kev?

Kevin: Yeah babydoll.

Amber: Well, I feel flattered!

Chord: I'm a little freaked out, I'm not gonna lie.

Nash: you Glee kids are something else.

Darren: Amber, I'm really happy you and Chord worked everything out. You both truly deserve eachother.

Jenna: So, when's the wedding?

Naya: Seriously, we better be invited.

Heather: aww and they can have cute little rileystreet babies!

Nash: THANK YOU!

Chord: whoa whoa…why does everyone want to marry us?

Vanessa: I'm fairly new to this cast and I knew you guys were practically married the moment I met you too.

Samuel: I'm going to have to agree.

Amber: what?

Dianna: I think it was during duets. You were supposed to be dating Quinn but your eyes were glued to Amber's…ummm assets.

Everyone laughed as Chord blushed.

Jenna: oh wait! How about when Chord impersonated Justin Bieber?

Naya: Oh! You mean when Amber tried to look as uninterested as possible?

Amber started blushing too.

Nash: I am thoroughly enjoying this.

Mark: Or how bout when we were on tour?

Harry: And Baby Chord wouldn't stop talking about our Amber here.

Amber: [turning to Chord] oh really?

Chris: really. It was nauseating. He was obsessed with you.

Chord: I wouldn't say obsessed.

Darren: More like…fixated.

Kevin: And we thought Darren was bad.

They all laughed.

Naya: Or how about when Chord took his shirt off

Dianna: which time out of the 997?

Everyone laughed again.

Heather: I remember, when Amber was practically salivating.

Amber was frozen.

Kevin: or the time Chord covered Amber with the blankets on the plane.

Amber: [to Chord] that was you?

Chord: I didn't want you to be cold.

Amber: That's so sweet.

Dianna: But the best was when Amber made the song up

Chord: song?

Amber: DI!

Dianna: you guys remember …right?

Jenna: The dressing room song?

Naya: Baby Chord baby chord this is what I do when I'm bored

Heather: sing songs about your abs, love your smile

Jenna: I can stare for a long while…

All the girls: baby Chord, is this fate? You'd play my tv mate?

Nash: [chuckling] oh my GOD! Amazing!

Amber: I hate ya'll

Dianna: Amber has had a lady boner for Chord for a very long time.

Mark: And Chordy has had a hard on for Amber for just as long.

Nash: I'm a little pissed I didn't know about any of this until recently.

Darren: Thinking back I kinda feel wretched for all the shit we caused

Em: I'm sensing a little insanity, I'm not gonna lie, I'm worried.

Nash: Em, if you and I can be friends, these guys are a walk in the park compared to me.

Em: [side-eyeing Darren] he's not a psycho?

Nash: D? well, yeah he is but I thought you liked them crazy.

Emily laughed.

Kevin: He's docile. Trust me. And Darren's right. Looking back, I feel like such a douche.

Dianna: yeah, you guys are pretty perfect for eachother.

Chris: Well, it's about time.

Chord: guys, it's okay. You can say I grew into a better guy for Amber because of all the madness.

Amber: And I finally realized I had to stop ignoring my feelings.

Nash: seriously tho, stop bottling up your feelings. I mean think about it, if you two would have just gotten together from the very beginning…things would have been amazing.

Dianna: True. The fans would have freaked.

Chris: you two would be on the cover of every magazine.

Amber: oh, I don't know about that…[laughing]

Nash: And Chord would have never made the terrible mistake of dating training wheels.

Naya: who

Chord: She who shall remain nameless

Amber: Training Wheels, Nash? Real nice!

Nash: girl, you know you love me.

Kirstin: Training Wheels, Training bra, flinstones vitamins, bus pass,

Nash: [laughing] yes!

Em: pedialite, gerber, huggies McQueen

Nash: I know quality people! [high fiving Em]

Chord: ha ha I get it she was too young.

Amber: well, that's not funny! I mean, chord's younger than me

Kevin: but see, that's cool and sexy. You're a cougar.

Amber: double standards! [shakes her head]

Chord: And I'm pretty damn mature.

Everyone went silent, waited and burst into laughter.

Chord : alright, it's cool, I see how it is.

Nash: hot wheels cars collection

Chord: It's for my future children…

Nash: oh yeah, sure.

Mark: Mr. snugglepants!

Chord: dude!

Mark: what? This is fun! [laughing]

Nash: oh my God, you still have snuggle pants? I thought I threw that out for sure?

Chord: WHAT? You tried to throw out snuggle pants?

Darren: snugglepants…the teddy? He's cute!

Em: D, just…shh!

Amber: [to Chord] you have a teddy ?

Everyone laughed.

Chord: I hate ya'll

Dianna: They even have the same expressions.

Vanessa: Married.

Nash: word.

Chord: yes. Mr. Snuggle pants. It was a gift after the elevator incident.

Amber: [giggling] Chorddddyy! That's so cute

Chord crossed his arms.

Chord: don't make fun

Amber: I'm not. Awww! Come here, you're so cute.

Amber kissed Chord on the lips and Chord stuck his tongue out at everyone.

Nash: Mr. Snugglepants is mine…watch when you least expect it.

Kirstin: lay off or I'll tell them about Cici the cat.

Nash grew quiet.

Nash: K…don't do it

Kirstin: hmmm I don't know maybe I should.

Kevin: This would not be a good convo unless you share.

Kirstin: Nash has a stuffed cat. He named her Cici.

Chord: Since when?

Kirstin: Since like 4th grade.

Nash: oh my God…

Everyone laughed.

Mark: This is priceless.

Amber: Cici the cat? Really?

Nash: yes. She's an important part of my life.

Dianna: aww! Da little baby! [Dianna cooed]

They all sat around, drinking beers, laughing, dancing, and having an all around good time.

All of a sudden Kevin started laughing.

Chord: what? What's so funny

Kevin: Oh Monday, when you two tell Ryan…he's going to throwing a fucking party!

Cameron: Ryan Murphy?

Kevin: yeah, he ships Rileystreet hard…HARDER than all the shippers on tumblr put together.

Mark: Word. I think he goes to sleep with a picture of the two of you.

Dianna: no no no. he photoshops pictures and has a whole wall dedicated to them.

Chris: I bet he's already thought of a Sam and Mercedes spin off.

Amber: its not that serious.

Chord: Amber, he practically married us last time.

Darren: suggestion? Break it to him nice and easy.

They all laughed.

Amber: Well, we have to tell him Monday [she said smiling and looking at Chord]

Chord: oh that's right.

Kevin: Not following.

Chord: I'm taking Amber to Nashville to meet my family.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Dianna: wow.

Naya: that's a little huge…

Harry: young love.

Chord: yep. So we're going in three weeks.

Darren: That's kinda soon, isn't it?

Damian: Well, in Ireland, its customary to meet the parents of the person you're dating if the intentions are serious, almost immediately. It's a part of the courtship.

Chord: Amber and I are serious about each other. No more games. I'm getting too old for those.

Amber smiled.

Kevin: [noticing everyone had grown quiet and stood up and extended his hand to Chord] then we're here to support you guys.

They all nodded and smiled.

Amber: thanks guys.

Amber got up

Amber: Be right back. Going to get more drinks.

Dianna: [standing up] I'll go with you.

Amber smiled and Dianna followed.

Dianna: Are you sure about this?

Amber: yes Di.

Dianna: He is rather young.

Amber: Di, you guys were fine with it in there.

Dianna: until you mentioned going to Nashville…it just seems rather quick.

Amber: Chord's old fashioned, so am I. I feel weird if we don't tell our parents.

Dianna: just remember…you have to be 100% sure about being together because if Chord fucks up, your dad will rip him a new one…along with the rest of us.

Amber: [looking at her friend] Di…do you love me?

Dianna: [grabbing Amber's hand, kissing it and smiling] of course.

Amber: Then, trust my judgement.

Dianna: Well, I'm still going to keep an eye out on him.

Amber: you don't need to but thank you.

Dianna: [smiling] you're welcome.

Amber: Di?

Dianna: yeah?

Amber: I mean it. Thank you.

Dianna smiled and kissed Amber's forehead.

Dianna: Us girls, we gotta stick together…

Dianna helped Amber bring out some soda bottles and joined their friends.


	60. The Road to Nashville one

t_his one was fun to write! enjoy!_

Darren: And then we…

Amber: you…

Darren: [smiling] kissed

Amber: noooooo!

Darren: yep!

Amber: D, that's great! I'm so happy for you. I like Em, she's a tough cookie.

Darren: Yeah she is but I think that's why I like her.

Amber: So what's next?

Darren: I'm meeting her at the shelter later, after work. We're going to go watch Harry Potter

Amber: She's a HP fan too?

Darren: no. She hates it but she's willing to give it a try as long as I give her my peanut butter muffin recipe.

Amber: [laughing] that's love.

Darren: [smiling] so you and me, we're okay right?

Amber: Of course D.

Chord walked towards his girlfriend and friend.

Chord: okay, how do I look?

Amber: [laughing] like you should be wearing a crazy, cool medallion!

Darren and Amber laughed.

Chord had just gotten out of wardrobe and was wearing the famous white suit that John Travolta wore in Saturday Night Fever.

Chord: you're just jealous

Amber: oh yeah, I'm real jealous Chordy! [laughing hysterically]

Chord: ha ha!

Darren: okay guys, I gotta go for makeup. I will see you guys later.

Amber and Chord: Bye D.

Amber: [smiling] you look like a fool.

Chord: [smiling at his girlfriend] you don't think I look sexy?

Amber: eh…[she said keeping a straight face]

Chord: oh really? So if I start thrusting my hips like John Travolta, it won't turn you on.

Amber: I don't know…I mean I'd have to see it.

Chord: [laughing] we have an hour before our scene goes on.

Amber: Is that all you think about?

Chord: about 67% of the time, yes. Here, there, everywhere.

Amber: Chord!

Chord: on the table, on the floor, on the kitchen counter, against the wall, on the couch, in my trailer, in your trailer, on the conference room table.

Amber: [laughing] oh my God

Chord: on the washing machine

Amber: while it's on.

Chord: [grinning] I really picked a winner. [grabbing her waist] I do have a full hamper.

Amber: [smiling and looking down] you need to control yourself boy. We're at work. Besides these pants are a little too tight for you to be so…expressive. [Amber giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend]

Chord: tease!

Amber: you!

The two laughed.

Amber: I know what we can do for the next hour.

Chord: [chuckling] that's what I'm talking about.

Amber: Talk to Ryan you big crazy loon.

Chord: oh. Well, yeah that works too.

Amber grabbed Chord's hand.

Amber: now think about something that turns you off.

Chord looked down and realized the urgency.

Chord: umm…wow..okay….uhhh..

Amber: Janet Reno stripping for you

Chord: hey to each it's own! She's a fox.

Amber laughed.

Chord: [walking with Amber] Nashville is going to be great.

Amber: I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me?

Chord: I don't think that' spossible. If anything I'm going to get lip for not bringing you around sooner. And know Nash, he's going to tell them how I've loved you forever and make me feel like an even bigger dick.

Amber: [laughing] you two are so cute.

Chord: yeah yeah

Amber: Snuggle pants…is he still well?

Chord: I hid him under the bed. Shh! That's our little secret.

Amber: [laughing] oh my God.

Chord: besides, if he even dares…I shudder at the mere thought….if he dares hurt Mr. Snuggle pants, Cici the Cat get the guillotine [chord signed cutting his neck]

Amber: Evil!

Chord: I'm telling you no one messes with snugglepants.

Amber laughed as they reached Ryan's office.

Chord knocked the door.

Ryan: come in!

The two walked in hand in hand.

Ryan: well if it isn't my yacht and my condo in Australia. Sit, please

Amber and Chord sat down in front of the desk in which Ryan sat behind.

Amber: Ryan, Chord and I …

Ryan: are holding hands.

Amber and Chord smiled at eachother.

Chord: well, that's precisely why we're here.

Ryan: NO?

Chord: [smiling] yes!

Ryan: you two DID get married in Vegas?

Amber laughed

Amber: No, ryan…we're dating.

Ryan: [sitting back] dating? As in real life?

Chord: yes sir. We wanted to…

Ryan: Well suck my cock and call me a genius!

Amber: sir?

Ryan: you two are together! And it's all because of me!

Ryan got up and hugged his two stars.

Ryan: I have to call Brad. Hold on.

Ryan dialed an extension on his phone.

Brad: hello?

Ryan: Brad? What's better than a bottle of merlot after sex on the beach?

Brad: ummm..a 1967 Buick Skylark in mint condition?

Ryan: BETTER!

Brad: Sam and Mercedes getting married in season four?

Ryan: you crafty motherfucker! Get in my office!

Brad hung up and Ryan turned to Amber and Chord

Ryan: I'm thinking summer wedding. You know since you two fell in love in the summer. Season four!Fuck FINCHEL!

Ryan was laughing like a mad man now.

Amber:ryan what are you saying?

Ryan: you two are going to come back, right?

Chord: [stuttering] well, I didn't really think that far ahead. Amber and I have tons of projects

Ryan: Fuck that. You're staying.

Chord: but our albums.

Ryan: I'll make sure your albums hit number one on Itunes sales.

Amber: but we're seniors how would you even…

Ryan: the revolutionary plan! People don't know I just pulled that out of my ass because I had no idea what I was talking about but THIS. THIS is classic! The glee cast ten years later.

Amber: so season for will be set in the future?

Ryan: yes! Everyone reunited for the pending nuptials of Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. Don't mind me while I fangirl.

Chord: Ryan…I think that's great but…will everyone be on board?

Ryan: have we met? I can make anything happen.

Brad walked in out of breath

Brad: I came as fast as I could.

Ryan: Brad, I'd like to introduce to you Amber riley and chord Overstreet, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Brad's eyes opened wide.

Brad: holy shit! Are you serious?

Chord: yep! [smiling]

Brad pulled out his wallet.

Brad : [to Ryan] 50 bucks. You win!

Amber: huh?

Brad: Ryan bet that he'd get you guys together.

Ryan: I am so fucking please with myself right now.

Brad: So, this is great news. Congrats guys.

Ryan: that's not all. Guess who's getting married season 4?

Brad: please, not this finchel shit again.

Ryan: No! think! Focus! Sam and Mercedes!

Brad: get the hell out of here

Ryan: I'm giving you the green light to give the best summer wedding Prime time television has ever seen. I'm talking bigger than 90210! I want news coverage. I want that Kecks guy that loves them so much! I want it all!

Brad: you're giving my scripts the green light.

Ryan: make me rich Brad.

Brad: [looking at Amber and Chord] I have millions of storylines.

Ryan: tell them

Brad: Mercedes family giving Sam a hard time like…meet the parents, her dad's a hard ass, her brothers are plain assholes but loveable assholes. Sam's family lets him use his grandmother's engagement ring.

Ryan: pure fucking gold.

Amber: [smiling] this actually sounds really cute.

Brad: cute? It's epic writing that's been dying to be on screen!

Ryan: they're all yours Brad. Don't fuck this up.

Brad: It's not in my DNA

Brad: you two are going to be phenomenal.

Ryan: I want a sex scene!

Brad: oh I got it covered!

Ryan: I want them both to be virgins! Give me the angst!

Brad: angst whore!

Ryan: [laughing] Give me all the samcedes!

Brad: purer words have never been spoken.

Amber and Chord stood there speechless

Chord: Ryan, actually, we wanted to know if we can get 3 Fridays from now …off…the two of us?

Brad: wedding dress shopping?

Ryan: building a registry?

Brad: naming your children?

Amber: umm no we're going to Nashville. I'm meeting Chord's family.

Brad: [to Ryan] Ryan, hold me.

Ryan: our babies! [biting his fist]

Amber and Chord tried their best to conceal their laughs.

Chord: so…it's a yes?

Ryan: of course it is! Just go, frolic, make children! Call one of them Ryan!

Amber and Chord left the office.

Chord: at least this time he married our characters.

Amber: yeah but he got me pregnant.


	61. The Road to Nashville  2

Sorry for the mix up, the whole fic is here. I was typing from my phone when I did this so im sorry for the major errors!

Chord: so yeah about that

Amber: yeah?

Chord: rileystreet babies?

Amber: [laughing] no chord…just no

Chord: ever?

Amber: we've been dating, what? A week?

Chord: but…you love me, I love you

Amber: you tok some serious crazy pills this morning chordy

Chord: I'm just saying…you've never thought about…how cute they'd be

[He studied his girlfriends face for a reaction]

Amber: of course I've thought about my children

Chord: [grinning] what about our children?

Amber: chord!

Chord: [frowning] no I get it. Sorry I mentioned it [he said clenching his jaw]

Amber: babe! I'm sorry. Look at me. You're an amazing boyfriend and I can see us going far. And I do think we'd make some pretty cute babies

Chord: [smiling] really?

Amber: yes. Now what has gotten in to you?

Chord: its this trip to nashville. I'm nervous and excited to show you off. Family is super important to me and just thinking about seeing my neices and nephews.

Amber: [smiling] you're too cute sometimes

Chord: well, its in my genes.

Amber: chordy, don't stress about it. Ok?

Brad walked out of the office

Brad: oh good you two are still here. How about a scene with sams grandmother telling mercedes she thinks she's perfect for sam and giving them her blessing. Grandma evans then gives sam her old engagement ring for sam to ask mercedes to marry him. Ryan wants a lot of angst so maybe we can add a scene where sam doesn't think he's good enough for mercedes. Eh? Eh? Am I genius or what?

Amber: that sounds great.

Chord: yeah I like it.

Brad: [pacing in the hallway] I'm going to need lots of paper. And coffee..lots of coffee. And james early jones

Chords face lit up

Chord: what?

Brad: he needs to be mercedes' grandfather. That shits canon!

Ryan stepped out of his office

Ryan: lovebirds! Okay so are we ready to film?

Amber: yeah, we were just talking

Ryan: great let's go on set.

They all started walking towards the set

Chord: do you think he knows about lea and cory?

Amber: he'll have a coronary.

Chord: what about di and kev?

Amber: we'd have to dig him an ealry grave

Chord: now we just need mark and naya and heather and samuel or something

Amber:[laughing] we'd have to hold his hand to break the news

Chord and amber laughed.

They arrived to the set of the choir room and got ready for another day on the glee set. The next four days were all work and no play. Chord crashed at ambers at times and amber crashed at chords. Nash was trying to spend as much time with kirstin before she had to leave to NYC. Nash promised her he'd go visit in two weeks before going to Nashville. Needless to say, the glee kids were exhausted. Nashville was two weeks away and chord had to keep his promise of meeting amber's family first. Well, technically they had already met but that was before they were dating.

Amber: [ oh the phone] yes daddy. I know daddy

Amber starting giggling as a certain blonde started kissing her neck

Amber: nothing daddy something funny on tv.

Amber covered the phone and whispered "stop" to Chord

Amber: I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised when you meet him. He's a southern gentleman. He loves country. Yes daddy, okay love you too. Bye

She hung out and stared chord down

Amber: I was on the phone with my dad!

Chord: but you look so cute

Amber: [laughing] well, we have to keep our clothes on. We're meeting them in 15 mins.

Chord sat on amber's bed and started tying his dress shoes

Chord: do you think we look okay? [He said fixing his hair in her mirror]

Amber: [walking up to him and putting her hands around his waist] when do you not look ok?

He turned around and smiled at her

Chord: I love you in purple

Amber: I love you

Chord: [smiling] ok I got you something

Amber: what? Why?

Chord: I didn't want to give it to you yet but [he went over to his book bag and pulled out a rectangular jewlery box] happy two week anniversary

Amber: chord! [Laughing] 2 weeks?

Chord: don't make fun. It has been the best two weeks of my life

Amber: [smiling] for me too. [She took the box and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful charm bracelet with the letters a,p,r….her initials]

Chord: I saw it and I got the charms separately. Do you like it?

Amber sat down on the foot of her bed.

Amber: chord this is too much

Chord: no way. I spend my money on a lot of stupid things, this is me redeeming myself. That way I won't feel guilty about buying hot wheels cars

Amber: [fidgeting with the bracelet] my nana got me a charm bracelet once. Just like this one. Its beautiful babe.

Chord: [kneeling down] here let me

Chord fastened the bracelet and amber leaned in to kiss him

Amber: I am the luckiest girl on the planet

Chord: I believe I'm the lucky one.

They both looked at eachother lovingly before amber realized time was their current enemy

Amber: oh my gosh chord…the reservations. We gotta go.

The two rushed out of the apartment complex and got into chords bmw. Chord drove to melrose and left his car with the valet. It was a nice hibachi restaurant. Amber's parents would be inside waiting for her big reveal.

Chord and amber walked in and a hostess met them at the entrance

Hostess: there's currently a wait

Chord: oh we have reservations. Riley party of four

Hostess: oh, your party is waiting. This way.

The two followed the hostess to a table in the back where the chef had already prepared the ingredients

Chef:hibachi for four!

Amber and chord smiled. Amber's face lit up when she saw her parents

Amber: hey guys!

She embraced and kissed them

Chord smiled and stood behind her.

Amber's dad was the first to address him

Dad: chord? I thought you were bringing your boyfriend amber?

Mom: chord its been a long time. Since the bbq for amber's birthday!

Chord smiled and embraced her mom

Chord: yes mrs. Riley, its been a year

Dad: I'm so glad you're back on the show. Our amber was so happy to hear about your return

Mom: and you two are too cute on screen!

Chord smiled and amber blushed.

Dad: amber, you didn't tell me we were having 5. I only made reservations for four.

Amber giggled.

Amber: its only going to be us daddy

Ambers mom and dad looked at the two of them confused

Mom:[gasping] you meean?

Amber nodded

Dad: I'm not really following here

Ambers mom smacked her dads arm.

Dad: what? I don't get it.

Amber: chords my boyfriend, daddy

Chord: [smiling] mr. Riley, I've been dating your daughter for two weeks now. She makes me really happy.

He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder

Amber: daddy?

Mom: this is wonderful news

Dad: you two…are dating?

Amber: [with a slight attitude] yes daddy. We are.

Dad: amber can I have a word with you…in private

Mom: darling, that's not polite

Dad: sweetheart, she's my daughter

Mom: and she's 26.

Dad: she's still my daughter

Chord started to feel uncomfortable

Chord: [laughing nervously] go ahead babe [to amber]

Amber: no. Whatever he has to say, he can say it now

Dad: I don't think that would be wise

Amber: I don't care!

Mom: amber! Mind your manners

Amber: I'm 26!

Chord: amber, just go

Amber: [to chord] no

Chord fell silent

Amber: tell me now daddy so we can eat some delicious hibachi with my amazing boyfriend [she said grasping his hand]

Dad: he's too young for you

Mom: darling!

Dad: he is! No offense chord, how old are you? 21?

Chord: [clearing his throat] 23 sir

Dad: see? He can't even rent a car!

Chord: that torments me every day sir Amber and her mom smirked at chords attempt to lighten the mood except he was sorta kinda serious

Dad: you're too young to know what you want. Amber needs something serious

Amber: daddy? How do would you know what I want?

Dad: well, don't you want to settle down and have kids? you can't with playboy of the year here or whatever those magazine call him

Amber gasped

Amber: daddy, apologize right now

Mom: amber honey why don't you and chord get us something from the bar.

Amber: reason with him

Mom: no worries

Chord and amber walked away

Chord: well that went well

Amber: he really does like you

Chord :except he thinks i'm a man whore who wants to waste his daughters time.

Amber: babe don't stress about it. Ok?

Amber went over to the bar and ordered three glasess of wine

Amber: let's go. My mom is great at damage control

The two walked back to the table.

Chord: sir, I would never waste amber time. Trust me, I love her.

Amber: chord…

Chord: I want to marry her someday and have beautiful children. I'm too old for games. She opened up my eyes to that. I asked her if shed move in with me.

Amber: not a good time babe

Amber's dad's facial expression changed

Dad: kids? So that means grandkids. How many?

Chord: id say 3 or 4

Amber: chord! Shut up!

amber's dad smiled

Dad: sweetheart, be nice to your boyfriend. You said marriage. When you two are ready. I know this beautiful ranch

Chord: [smiling] sounds amazing

Dad: do you like sushi?

Chord: love

Dad: great…so when are you two movin in?

Chord: in 3 months

Amber: when my lease is up

Mom: where do you live chord?

Chord: the hills

Dad: fabulous. Prime real estate. Do you like cars?

Chord: yes sir, very much

Dad: wonderful.

Amber watched as her boyfriend and her dad got along and as much as she loved it, she was going to kill chord when they got home


	62. The Road to Nashville 3

_so ummm…yea…I'm going to leave this right here. So, we get to find out why Chord's shirt ripped. ;) _

Amber looked over her to her mom who was sporting a cheesy smile.

Amber: [whispering] mom, are they ever going to stop talking?

Mom: oh honey, I highly doubt it.

Amber started playing with her fork.

Amber: I'm going to kill Chord.

Mom: you can't kill the father of our future grandbabies

Amber: MOM!

Mom: [laughing] I haven't seen you dad this relaxed in months. Be nice.

Amber looked over to her dad who was chuckling at one of Chord's impressions.

Dad: George W. Bush! That was amazing! [laughing]

Chord: yes! Very good.

Dad: ooo! Can you do Alec Baldwin?

Chord: he's my favorite!

Chord: [in his best Baldwin voice] Fuck the rules! I'm playing words with friends! [he said grinning]

Dad: you're a genius! [laughing] look at this guy [he said to his daughter, pointing at Chord] words with friends! Genius!

Amber smiled.

Amber: daddy. So, we just got word that we're going to be filming a Whitney Houston tribute and I don't know how I feel about that.

Dad: oh my God!

Amber smiled because her dad was finally paying attention to her.

Dad: [to chord] can you do Bobby Brown?

Chord: CAN I?

Dad: what about Rick James?

Chord: oh hell yes! I'm Rick James, BITCH!

Amber's dad starts laughing hysterically and even her mom was joining. Amber of course found this hilarious but she had to show them how annoyed she was getting.

Amber: I think it's a horrible idea

Her father was recovering from laughing and Chord was laughing too.

Chord: What is babe?

Amber: [flashing him an annoyed look] The Whitney Houston Tribute.

Chord: [catching on to his love's annoyance] oh. Yeah, I know. Seems a little forced.

Mom: Will you be singing any of the songs?

Amber: yeah.

Mom: then the episode will be lovely, sweetheart

Chord: let's face it, only Amber can hit those notes.

Dad: [eating] I agree, Chord. I'm very happy that someone appreciates her talent.

Chord: [sipping his drink] oh, I'm her biggest fan! [he flashed a smile at his girlfriend]

Amber blushed and smiled. How could he make her want to kill him and kiss him all over all in one day?

Amber: thanks, babe.

Mom: Chord, you're really talented too. Human Nature was unbelievable.

Chord blushed and smiled at his future mother in law.

Chord: I've got to admit, Amber was teaching me some vocal runs I didn't even know existed.

Amber laughed.

Amber: And some dance moves.

Chord: yeah, that too!

Amber's mom and dad smiled at their daughter and her excellent choice for a boyfriend.

The night ended on a good note with plenty of "We have to do this again" and "Next time, our house!"

Amber's parents said goodbye to her and Chord and her dad hugged her.

Dad: he's a good kid. [he whispered in his daughter's ear]

Mom: Be safe you two!

Chord and Amber smiled and made their way to his car.

Chord: you're dad's a riot!

Amber: yes, that he is [she said seriously]

Chord: And he wants to go fishing! That's great! If he's anything like you, he'll learn fast!

Amber: great.

Chord: oh come on. What's wrong? Aren't you happy he likes me?

Amber: Chord! It took you telling him that we would eventually get married and have kids.

Chord: And what's wrong with that? If your dad would have asked me what my intentions were with you, I would have answered the same. It's not like I was putting on some sort of show.

Amber: [sighing] I know but now they're going to expect things…

Chord: Babe, what is so wrong with expecting things? I'm kinda sensing you don't want those things in the future…at least not with me.

Amber: [feeling guilty] Chordy, that's not it. What if we don't work out?

Chord: why are you talking like that?

Amber: I just…don't want to make promises if they might blow up in our face.

Chord: [confused] I intend to keep all my promises Amber…One day, when we're both able and ready, I will get on one knee in front of the people that love us and I will ask you to do me the honor of being my wife. I'll make you the happiest woman in the world, shower you with kisses everyday, never stop loving you, and have the most talented, beautiful babies that have ever existed.

Amber smiled at the softee that was her boyfriend.

Amber: Can we name our daughter Vanessa?

Chord: [relieved at his girlfriend's change of mind] I like Vanessa.

Amber: And Alexander for the boy?

Chord: only if I can call him Xander

Amber laughed.

Amber: like from Buffy?

Chord: duh!

Amber: okay, deal.

Chord: [laughing] and we'll get them those cute little animal hats

Amber: one has to be a penguin

Chord: of course.

Amber: and a koala

Chord: as long as we get a panda…and a room for hot wheels cars

Amber: [laughing] agreed.

The two laughed, went home and fell fast asleep for the next day was a big day on set.

Amber: [stretching and whispering to Chord] Wake up, we have to get going.

Chord: mmm five more minutes.

Amber: Chord! This is why you're always late! If you would have gone home, you would still be sleeping.

Chord: just five more minutes [he grumbled]

Amber: ugh! Fine! I'll get ready in the meantime.

Chord: mm hmm [He said rolling over and falling back asleep]

Amber laughed and made her way into her bathroom to get ready. Although her and Chord had not moved in together yet, Chord still managed to crash at Amber's most of the time. Amber had taken up Chord's idea of doing the laundry…and one thing left to the other…and well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Amber walked back into her bedroom and started tickling Chord's feet.

Amber: wake up, babe.

Chord: [laughing] ok ok …stop that! I'm up! Geez!

Chord got up and rubbed his eyes. He saw his girlfriend getting ready and couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Chord: If your dad knew I crash here, he'd hate me for sure.

Amber: If he knew what went on…on top of the washing machine…I think he'd hate you even more.

Chord: don't act like you didn't enjoy it.

Amber: I never said such things! [she giggled and finished getting dressed]

Chord: [frowning] well, that's no fun

Amber: [smiling] what are you talking about?

Chord: you, putting clothes on.

Amber picked up a pillow and tossed it at Chord.

Amber: get dressed…NOW!

Chord laughed and threw the pillow back.

Chord: yes darling.

Chord walked into the bathroom and yelled out

Chord: Can you pass me the checkered shirt we washed last night and a white V-neck?

Amber walked to the basket that was in the corner of her room and got Chord's two shirts

Amber: [walking over to him] here. you have 5 minutes

Chord: thanks babe. Okay, okay.

Chord got dressed quickly and walked into Amber's room.

Chord: darling?

Amber: yes?

Chord: do you…umm notice something different? Or wrong with what I'm wearing?

Amber: [turning to look at Chord] you look fine.

Chord: sure, except I really can't breathe in this.

Amber: [started laughing] is it that tight?

Chord: yeah, sorta, kinda.

Amber: [laugher harder] It must have shrunk in the dryer!

Chord: oh yeah, laugh it off. This is all I have with me.

Amber: Can you breathe?

Chord: yeah

Amber: then we'll have to go to your place for clothes later, we're late now.

Chord sighed and got his things together. The two walked to the car and drove to the set of glee.

ON SET…

Zach: Guys, it's the windy city not the "I'm too lazy to pull this off" city. Let's go from the top

Everyone was practicing the new choreography and was exhausted. They all started moaning and groaning.

Zach: fine fine! 20 minutes! Go!

They all walked away to take a break.

Harry: [to Chord] nice shirt man.

Chord: shut up dude. Amber shrunk it.

Harry: don't lie dude

Chord shoved his friend lightly and he saw Amber from the corner of his eye giggling with Jenna.

Harry: aww you loooveee her.

Chord: you have no idea.

Harry: well, you guys are too cute.

Chord: I love that shirt on her.

Harry: [laughing] Chord's got a bad case of the teenage boy hormones.

Harry walked away and Chord walked over to his girlfriend.

Chord: Ambs? I have something to show you…in the trailer.

Jenna smiled

Jenna: hello to you too.

Chord: hey girl, sorry I just wanted to show Amber something really important.

Jenna: it's cool, go ahead

Amber walked away with Chord

Amber: Is everything ok?

Chord: yeah, I just have to show you this thing

Amber: okayyy

The two walked into Chord's trailer.

Amber: what's up?

Chord: I want you so bad.

Chord practically attacked his girlfriend kissing her, quickly removing her clothing.

Amber: [laughing] chord! We're going to get in trouble. We only have like 15 mins left.

Chord: It's okay, I'll just get you off.

Amber: [giggling as he nibbled her ear and made his way inside her lace panties.] Chord…ohhh…chord…we're going to be late

Chord: I've been dying to do this all day

Amber tugged at his shirt and she heard something rip but she was enjoying her boyfriend's work too much.

Chord: is that good?

Amber: mmm h mm

Chord: [grinning] we're going to have to come back here later

Amber: yeah…

Chord made sure to finish his job and Amber stood against the wall shaking, trying to get herself together.

Amber: I hate you.

Chord: you love me

Amber: oh my god

Chord: what

Amber: your shirt!

Chord: what?

Amber: it's ripping!

Chord looked at his shirt that was starting to rip in the middle. It wasn't too noticeable so he shrugged it off.

Chord: it was that good, huh ?

Amber: CHORD! Let's go!

Chord laughed and followed Amber back on set.

Harry: and that's when I knew my dog was the perfect spy

Kevin: takes one to know one.

Zach: okay, guys. Windy City from the top. Chord,Harry, Kevin, you go front of the line. Show these boys how it's done.

Chord walked to the front of the line completely forgetting about the small rip and started to dance to the music. All of a sudden, he felt it, the fabric stretching over his chest and then his shirt was no more.

Harry: holy shit!

Kevin: you literally ripped it up!

The boys laughed.

Chord felt his face grow red but it was Amber who was trying her best to bury her face in her hands.

Harry: That's some windy city. [Harry winked at Chord and then at Amber]

Amber: [under her breath] oh God, this is mortifying.


	63. The Road to Nashville 4

_Nashville is getting closer and closer…_

Amber: Chord… Chord!

Chord: [throwing things in the shopping cart] yeah?

Amber: Babe we're going for a weekend not for five years.

Chord had filled up two shopping carts full of "provisions"

Chord: But you can never be too prepared

Amber: We're also staying at your parent's house. How much can we possibly need?

Chord: I just want to make sure we have everything.

Amber: Chord, you need to relax. You have been so uneasy these last few days.

Chord: I just want everything to be perfect. Your parents already love me. My parents are definitely going to love you.

Amber: Then what are you so scared of?

Chord: I don't know. It's my anxiety taking over, I guess.

Amber: Well, stop being so anxious!

Chord: okay.

Amber: [grabbing Chord's shoulder] I'm going to help you with this anxiety. I promise.

Chord: [smiling] Thanks babe.

Amber: and I'm going to start off by putting some of these things away. [holding up a rubber duckie] really? !

Chord: you never know when you need one of those!

Amber: Chord, okay let's try this again. [ Amber starts taking things out of the cart] how about no hot wheels cars until we get back?

Chord: ugh! Fine!

Amber laughed.

Amber: you are so incredibly adorable.

Chord's phone rang and it was Nash. He picked up his phone.

Chord: hey, what's up?

Nash:WINDY CITY! HOLLA! [lauhing]

Chord: oh great, Harry told you

Nash: naughty!

Chord: Nash, what is it?

Nash: [laughing] touchy! okay okay…So listen. I spoke to mom. She wants to know if we can fly in Friday morning instead of the evening.

Chord: are you serious?

Nash: dead ass

Chord: But, Amber and I have a million and one things to do!

Amber: [whispering] what's going on?

Chord: [covering the mouthpiece] my mom wants us to fly in early.

Amber: why?

Chord:[to Nash] why the change?

Nash: She says she has a surprise for you and Amber and you guys have to get there in the morning.

Chord walked away from Amber and Amber arched her eyebrows.

Chord: [whispering] what is she planning?

Nash: Dude, I have no idea. All I know is our little get together multiplied.

Chord: What are you talking about ?

Nash: Listen, I'm just the messenger but I'm pretty sure the whole family is staying that weekend.

Chord: What?

Nash: yeepppp

Chord: no no no no no!

Nash: It's fine. IT's just a couple of people.

Chord: Do you NOT remember what the last family reunion was like?

Nash: not quite. All I remember is a broken dust pan, going through a whole wine bottle by myself and swearing I would never bring a girl home ever….shit!

Chord: yeah

Nash: oh crap

Chord: YEAH!

Nash: so, what do we do?

Chord: We call mom and tell her it's no deal

Nash: Can't

Chord: why?

Nash: She umm already bought us our tickets

Chord: [running his hand through his hair] what?

Nash: surprise? It's an all-expense paid trip!

Chord: I can't. I can't. I need some fresh air.

Nash: Relax. I already warned mom. Amber's a city girl. She might not get a lot of our…quirks.

Chord: We can't have ONE, one normal get together?

Nash: [laughing] this was your idea!

Chord: oh shut up! You told me to do it!

Nash: Well, cuz you know how mom is!

Chord: oh so you're going to be bringing Kirstin once you two get serious?

Nash: I'm slightly jaded but I'm not stupid.

Chord: oh! Real nice! So I get to endure, alone.

Nash: [laughing] I'm still going with you guys. I just wouldn't put Kirstin through that. At least not until she has no other choice left but to love me.

Chord: that sounds promising.

Nash: where's Amber?

Chord: Giving me the death wish with her eyes. Let me go. I now have to explain.

Nash: Good luck.

Chord: thanks.

Chord hung up with his brother and approached his confused girlfriend.

Chord: so, that was Nash

Amber: yeah…

Chord: So…how much do you love me, exactly?

Amber: Chord…

Chord: okay so how about we leave Target and talk in the car?

Amber: Well, now I'm worried. Okay, fine.

The two walked over to the cash register and paid for their items. They walked to the parking lot, loaded the trunk of the car and the two of them got in the car.

Amber looked at Chord who looked like he was going to have a breakdown.

Amber: Chord! Just tell me!

Chord: Well, first of all, my mom got us our tickets already.

Amber: what? Chord, we can't. We have to pay her back.

Chord: yeah, I don't see that happening.

Amber: Well then your mom and I are going to have to have a talk [giggling] I'll just slip the money in her hand.

Chord: [sigh] no Ambs, trust me.

Amber: okay…well then I guess we'll just have to help around a lot while we're there. Your poor mom, I feel awful that she's paying for our tickets.

Chord: [softly] yeah.

Amber: Is that all?

Chord: not really.

Amber: what is it, Chord?

Chord: We have to leave Friday morning.

Amber: why?

Chord: because my parents have a surprise for us.

Amber: a surprise? [laughing] I love surprises

Chord: sure. I mean everyone does unless they are of the insane variety.

Amber: [laughing] what are you talking about?

Chord: well, a lot more people are going to be there.

Amber: [smiling] so? That's great! I can't wait to meet your family!

Chord: but they're a little…eccentric…

Amber: Chord…we work with the likes of Kevin and Harry…I think we know eccentric.

Chord: [sighing] Amber, you're going to run away, scared.

Amber: [laughing] aww! No way! I would never! Chord, you're freaking out again. Everything is going to be fine. What's a few more people?

Chord: That's just the thing. When my mom has these events, she goes all out. I'm talking never ending food, cooking for days; she's probably cooking right now….

Amber: so what? I love food. And I doubt she's cooking now. We're still two Fridays a way.

Chord: oh…you're probably right. She's probably looking for a day of coordinator right now.

Amber: [laughing] what?

Chord: I'm being completely serious. We'll have a popcorn maker, cotton candy machine…

Amber: [giggling] sounds awful

Chord: it is!

Amber: I think you're being too hard on her.

Chord: you can't say that until you're there.

Amber: [smiling] Chord…really, come on.

Chord: We're going to have close to 100 people!

Amber: I think you're over exaggerating.

Chord: I'm not. Last time this happened, it was when I left to LA with Nash. And it was a little too much. You see our cousins are a little wild…

Amber: Wilder than Nash?

Chord: Nash is scared of them.

Amber laughed hysterically

Amber: Then this sounds like the event of the year!

Chord: you don't understand. Nash had to sneak a bottle of merlot and lock himself into a bathroom. He was traumatized.

Amber: I'm still not phased. It can't be any worse than getting a voicemail from you telling me you've been locked up in Cory's basement.

Chord: This is a different kind of insanity.

Amber: well, I will be the judge of that. Now breathe, let's go get some sushi. I'm starving. Why don't we go pick up Nash. Maybe he can enlighten me.

Chord: fine! That's a brilliant idea, Nash will give you the perfect insight.

Amber: [laughing] okay. Fine.

Chord: [smiling] just wait. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you admit I'm right but then again I would be scared you'd want to run away.

Amber grabbed Chord's hand.

Amber: NO matter what happens, I'm never running away.

Chord: promise?

Amber: pinky swear.

The two linked pinkies and Chord started his car.

Chord: Text Nash and tell him we'll meet him for lunch in about 20 mins.

Amber texted her friend and the two drove away.

Meanwhile….two friends are having a very interesting phone conversation.

Harry: I don't think that's possible.

Dianna: why not?

Harry: because we just made up with Amber.

Dianna: Amber gave me her blessings to look after her

Harry: yeah but not in a weird, crazy sort of way.

Dianna: I just don't fully trust Chord yet.

Harry: for the millionth time, he's serious about her.

Dianna: Harry, he's 23. He's very young….

Harry: yes because you're what…90?

Dianna: I might as well be! I promised Amber I'd always be there for her and I'm not going back on my word.

Harry: I'm not going to Nashville, D.

Dianna: Why? Don't you like southern food?

Harry: no, because I don't think I can get away with being a ninja out there. How will I go unnoticed ?

Dianna: that's your department. And take Darren with you.

Harry: oh great!

Dianna: please?

Harry: Does Kevin know about this?

Dianna: Kevin doesn't need to know about this….deal?

Harry: I'm sure Darren will spill.

Dianna: Then it's your job to bribe him. Maybe if you don't tell him exactly why you're going…

Harry: I can't lie to Darren.

Dianna: grow some balls!

Harry: okay because I'm sure Em is going to fly with the idea of him and I stalking Chord and Amber all the way to Nashville.

Dianna: I like to call it "bodyguarding" and again, you're not telling Darren everything. Therefore, Em won't know. Got it?

Harry: I watch one spy movie and I acquire all these skills and now everyone wants me for my services.

Dianna: [laughing] don't act like you don't enjoy it.

Harry: If chord proves himself after this…I'm retiring.

Dianna: fair enough.

Harry: [sighing] fine.

Dianna: good.


	64. The Road to Nashville 5

ENJOY!

After cancelling on Amber and Chord the day before, Nash agreed to meet with them Monday morning for breakfast before work.

Amber and Chord walked into the diner that Nash asked them to meet and Nash started waving from his seat. They walked over to his booth and sat in front of him.

Nash: hey guys.

Amber: Hey Nash.

Chord: hey.

Nash: sorry about yesterday but I had a few things I had to take care of.

Amber: It's okay. How's everything? How are things with Kirstin.

Nash: [smiling] pretty good. We've been talking every night. I fly into to NYC next week and come back in time for Nashville.

Chord: sounds like things are a little serious.

Nash: well, we'll see. She's trying to get into an art school out here in California. Things are definitely looking up.

Amber: that's great Nash. I'm very happy for the two of you.

Nash: What about you two? Still causing problems on the glee set?

Chord: ha ha ha! Okay, what did harry tell you?

Nash: Just that one minute he hears muffled moans from your trailer and the next you're doing your dance number and your shirt rips straight down the middle. Sounds like someone had a loose thread in their shirt.

Amber: [covering her face] oh my God, he heard us. AND HE TOLD YOU?

Nash: I was trying to reach Chord all weekend! No one got back to me so I called Harry. Harry told me you guys rushed out of there Friday night. Can't blame you really, that's embarrassing.

Amber: [smacking Chord's arm] this is all your fault!

Chord: [laughing] first of all, OW! Second of all, you enjoyed every minute of that.

Nash: okay. Um. Hi? Hello? Your brother is right here.

Chord: [to Nash] sorry.

A waitress came up to the three of them and took their orders.

Waitress: that'll be two stacks of pancakes and one western omelet, coming right up.

They smiled at the waitress as she walked away.

Amber: [smiling at Nash] okay, so tell me everything about the trip of doom as Chord keeps calling it

Nash: oh don't underestimate him.

Amber: nash! Come on!

Nash: I mean it. Listen, last time we had a big get together, my uncles and aunts came and my cousins.

chord: who then bring their significant others.

Nash: right. And they'll ask you millions of questions.

Chord: drive you insane.

Nash: torture you.

Chord: trust us, ambs.

Amber: [laughing] I still think you're both over exaggerating. I don't know what can be so bad. Every family has their weirdos…it's cool. I love Chord and I want to meet your family.

Nash: yeah but see, I don't blame Chord for being worried. I sure as heck would not bring the only girl I've managed to keep successfully to the house of psychos.

Chord: oh! Thanks!

Nash: It's true! Amber is the only girl that I approve of and you know that's true.

Amber smiled at Nash.

Amber: aww my brother in law loves me!

Nash: yeah yeah.

Amber: how much do you love me?

Nash: enough to not want you to go to Nashville with us .[laughing] and enough to call you my sister.

Amber smiled, got up and kissed Nash on the cheek.

Amber: I'm not worried. Therefore, you two should relax.

Chord: Just whatever you do, do not talk to Uncle Jim

Nash: [shaking his head] nope. No Uncle Jim. Maybe at the wedding. MAYBE

Amber laughed.

Chord: we're being really serious right now.

Amber: ok fine, no uncle Jim. [smirking] you two are too much.

The waitress brought them their food and they started eating.

Nash: I know what we can do while we're out there!

Chord: dude! Yes! Amber would lover that!

Amber: what would Amber love?

Nash: [laughing] you're going to ride Sparks

Amber: sparks?

Nash: one of the horses. Chord's horse.

Amber: [smiling] I don't know if I can…I've never been on a horse. Actually, I never even touched a horse.

Chord smiled at how cute his girlfriend was.

Chord: well, then I'm popping your horse riding cherry.

Nash: well, so much for breakfast, I just lost my appetite. There is one thing you have to worry about

Chord: just one?

Nash: well…sort of like the big one….

Nash stared at his brother deeply.

Chord: I'm not following, Nash

Nash: [sighing] I definitely got all the smart genes. It's mom…and a certain little ring…she's been dying to give one of us. And since she already lost her faith in me…

Chord: [looking at Amber] oh…crap.

Amber: you know, I think you forget easily there are three people at this table.

Chord: my mom has this obsession.

Nash: with marrying us.

Amber: huh?

Nash: she wants us to get married. The sooner the better.

Amber: why?

Nash: because she's my mom and that's what she does!

Chord: She thinks we're wasting our time, doing nothing.

Nash: which is sorta true but hey, I'm not complaining. I have everything I want.

Amber: I think she just wants to know her only boys are okay and settled.

Chord: and married.

Amber: [laughing] come on….

Chord: I swear.

Nash: these hips don't lie.

Amber: so…what? I'm going to get a wedding talk ?

Nash: not exactly.

Chord: I'M getting the wedding talk.

Nash: surprise!

Amber: So Chord will just tell her we haven't been dating that long.

Nash: and she'll say….

Chord: that her and dad knew eachother a few weeks before getting engaged.

Nash: that they fell in love once they got married.

Chord: that I can't go around wasting my time with someone if I'm not going to marry them

Nash: and if we are with someone…

Chord: it better be so that we eventually get married.

Amber: So then, I'll talk to her. Women have a way of things when they talk together.

Chord: hm…I don't know Ambs she's kind of a tough cookie

Nash: well, maybe Amber's right. Maybe we're worrying about nothing. Mabe just maybe everyone will be on their best behaviors. No arguments, no house wrecking, no loudness, no crazy antics….

Chord: Just a nice Overstreet weekend.

Nash: with the Overstreets

Chord: yay Overstreet

Nash: yay.

Amber: you guys are depressing.

Nash: don't worry, soon you will be joining this team with an Emerald cut 2 karat diamond on our left hand.

Amber laughed.

Amber: 2 karats! Geez!

Nash: it was our great grandmothers, she gave it to dad who gave it to mom and well, they swore it would be our future wife's ring…who ever got married first.

Chord: [putting his head down] I'm going to need to be drunk that whole weekend.

Amber: you will do none of that. Relax. She probably won't even bring it up.

Nash: then you have something to worry about.

Chord: [muffling with his head down] oh God I didn't even think about that.

Nash: If she doesn't bring it up, that means she doesn't see you guys married, meaning things could get kind of ugly.

Amber: I'm not worried about that.

Nash: well, neither are we which is why…hold on. [Nash took out the shoelace from his shoe and tied it around Ambers left ring finger] okay. What are you? A seven in ring size?

Amber: really? You're selling me out.

Nash: chances are, they're gonna love you and you will be coming home with a rock on your hand. And I might get my nephews or nieces by New years!

Chord: shut up NASH! Just shut the fuck up!

Nash: [laughing] Amber? Are you okay? You look kind of pale?

Amber got up

Amber: I just don't fell so good all of sudden.

Chord picked his head up.

Chord: babe?

Amber: oh shit.

Amber covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Chord and Nash looked at eachother.

Nash: Is she?

Chord: NO!

Nash: well, how do you know?

Chord: because we've been using protection and we've only been together two weeks.

Nash: well, when you two are going at it like rabbits, anything is possible.

Chord: shut up dude. Eat your omelet!

Chord walked over to the bathroom and knocked lightly

Chord: babe? Are you alright.

Amber: I'm fine.

Chord could hear Amber throwing up.

Chord: you don't sound fine, babe.

Amber: babe please just…leave me alone for a few mins.

Chord: okay. Sorry. I'll wait for you by the booth.

Chord made his way back.

Nash: Is she alright?

Chord: she's throwing up.

Nash: shit…I personally like Isabella or Aiden…

Chord: she's not pregnant

Nash: If she were, I'm going to go for a summer wedding. Probably at mom and dad's ranch. I'd say 50-60 people, HCR will play, I'll have one of those fancy glasses as a tip jar.

Chord: do you ever just shut up?

Nash: make me

Chord: don't, Nash, I'm bigger than you.

Nash: I'm smarter

Chord saw his girlfriend approach their booth and stood up

Chord: hey baby are you alright?

Amber: I don't know. I just felt a little light headed and the thought of eating these pancakes made me feel worse. I kinda want to go home and lie down.

Chord: I'll call Ryan. I'll tell him you're staying home.

Nash: tell him this time she really has the stomach flu and you guys aren't going home to do it…

Chord: NASH!

Amber smiled.

Amber: always making light of bad times.

Nash: [smiling] you know how I do, girl.

Amber laughed lightly. Chord and Nash helped her into the car. Nash agreed to drive her home while Chord went to work. He didn't want to start up more rumors.

Meanwhile on set

Harry: I got my ticket

Dianna: fantastic. And Darren?

Harry: He's good to go.

Dianna: perfect. And what was the excuse for going?

Harry: that we were going to the Nashville Beer Festival and that they were going to have beer battered muffins.

Dianna: [laughing] is that true?

Harry: The beer festival is. Now I have to make sure someone makes those muffins.

Dianna: good job! Well, you're a smart ninja, I'm sure you can figure it out!

Harry: yeah, sure.

Meanwhile back at Nash's

Amber was throwing up in his guest bathroom and he was pacing.

Nash: [yelling over to Amber] do you need anything?

Amber: No. I'm fine.

Nash: do you think something didn't sit right?

Amber: I don't know. I think it's probably a bug.

Nash: oh. Guess I'm going to have to soak the house in bleach then!

Amber: ha ha!

Nash's phone rang.

Nash: hey mom. I'm kind of busy, can I call you back?

Mom: I was wondering, does Amber like bbq salmon?

Nash: mom, how am I supposed to know?

Mom: what about herb and butter mashed potatoes? Or should I make the four cheese mashed potatoes with the ricotta?

Nash: mom, seriously, I'm going to have to call you back.

Mom: I'll just make both. Ooo! And my oreo cheesecake!

Nash: I love that cheesecake! I asked you to make it for me for my 18th birthday but you said it was too hard.

Mom: oh honey, you were 18, were your friends really going to pay mind to a silly ol cheesecake?

Nash: Heck yes!

Mom: Well how about this, I'll make my little Nashie his own personal oreo cheesecake. How does that sound?

Nash: Can you write my name on it in chocolate syrup you did for Chord on his 5th birthday?

Mom: of course baby.

Nash: Can you make one for Amber too?

Mom: well, that's what I had in mind.

Nash: you're the best mom.

Mom: aww my little Nashie. How's your brother?

Nash: you know, in love, all that wonderful stuff.

Mom: I can't wait to meet Amber! I saw her at the Golden Globes and she looked so beautiful! And the pictures that were released by TMZ from her birthday! She's like a cute little doll, isn't she?

Nash: she's a catch, mom.

Mom: okay baby. I'll call you later. Bye

Nash: bye mommy.

Nash hung up the phone and walked over to the bathroom. Amber as sitting on the floor hugging the toilet

Nash: That is the most unsanitary thing I have ever seen.

Amber: I really don't care right now.

Nash: I'll get the Clorox wipes.

Amber: NASH! Please! For five minutes! Just don't worry about cleaning. Ok? Stay here.

Nash: I'll sit in the bedroom….I'm right here.

Amber: stay here with me. Please.

Nash: [covering his nose] I don't do well with vomit.

Amber: Nash grow…oh god [amber threw up again]

Nash covered his mouth and ran to the upstairs bathroom.

Nash: I'm going to be sick!


	65. The Road to Nashville 6

It was Friday, day 4 of Amber's "stomach flu". Chord couldn't take any time off from Glee and Nash was leaving for NYC on Sunday. Nash had taken some time off from his work to watch over Amber. Thankfully, Emily and Darren had been helping with making light food for Amber. She wasn't keeping much down. Today, Emily had work and Darren was needed on set with Chord. Nash was alone with Amber.

Nash: you don't look too swift.

Amber: I feel like ass

Nash: you look like ass

Amber: [throwing a couch pillow] shut up

Nash: Do you want some white rice?

Amber: Oh God no. no food.

Nash: you have eat something. Darren left some chicken broth.

Amber: We leave to Nashville in one week and I can't even eat!

Nash: I'm sure whatever you have will boil over. Just keep resting.

Nash got up and walked to the kitchen.

Nash: I'll warm up the chicken broth.

Amber: I'll go in with you.

Amber stood up but the walls starting shifting on her. She almost tumbled over when Nash ran to her.

Nash: whoa! Hold on there girl. Look at me. Are you ok?

Amber: my heads spinning.

Nash: you're on an empty stomach. Here, sit. {he grabbed her waist and sat her down} I'll get the soup.

Nash walked into his kitchen and called Chord

Nash: you need to come home, she won't eat. Tell Ryan you'll make it up.

Chord: a million steps ahead of you. I'm driving there now. Is she alright?

Nash: well she almost fainted in my living room dude. I'm not a doctor! She needs a doctor!

Chord: I know but she's stubborn.

Nash: IF she's pregnant, you guys need to know.

Chord: [beeping his car horn] come on! Okay Nash, I know. I'll get a pregnancy test then.

Amber: Is that Chord?

Nash: [to Amber] yeah babe.

Amber: let me speak to him!

Nash passed the phone to Amber

Amber: babe?

Chord: hey beautiful girl. You have to eat baby.

Amber: I know. I'm about to have some soup.

Chord: okay, I'm going to pass by the store to get a pregnancy test. Nash thinks you should take one.

Amber: [sighing] okay, fine. But I'll go with you

Chord: babe, you're too sick.

Amber: it's around the corner. Besides, the shelter is next door, I need to thank Em for all her help.

Chord: okay, I'll be there in 15 mins.

Amber: love you

Chord: love you too.

She hung up the phone and took the broth Nash gave her. 15 minutes later, Chord rang the bell. She got her jacket and left with him to the pharmacy.

The two walked hand in hand quietly.

Amber: I hope you understand if I'm pregnant before getting married, I will die. An awful, awful death at the hands of my parents

Chord: you? Have you met my mom? Oh yeah you haven't! I got you pregnant before even meeting her!

Amber: shh! Don't' say that!

Chord: Sorry babe. Okay, listen, if we're pregnant, we're pregnant. We're two adults who love eachother and a baby is a gift

Amber: _**we're? we're pregnant? **_

Chord: we are one. I'm not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.

Chord squeezed her hand and they walked into the pharmacy

Amber: I don't even know which one to get.

Chord: me neither.

Emily: Clear blue is the best.

Amber gasped and turned around.

Amber: EM!

Emily: hey guys!

Chord: Em, what are you doing here?

Em: I'm not allowed to browse through pharmacies? I'm on my lunch break.

Chord: oh.

Em: and you two seem to be up to no good.

Amber: [blushing] you can't tell Darren

Em: I know nothing [she said raising her hand] Get the clear blue. It's the best one.

Chord: How do you know?

Em: took some medical courses as a requirement for school. We had this talk during the reproduction chapter.

Amber smiled.

Amber: thanks. You're a life saver.

Em: you look awful Ambs. Are you okay?

Amber: just getting light headed again.

Em: hey, I'll take you home. Did you guys drive?

Chord: she wanted to walk.

Em: no worried. My car is in the lot. I'll just tell Mike I need to take the afternoon off. He owes me. And besides you guys are like family.

Chord: thanks

Amber: Chord go pay. I'll get in the car with Em.

Chord looked around and decided to go to the self checkout. He paid for the test and walked to the car. Amber had her head out the window for air.

Em: [poutin] she needs to relax.

Chord: I know

Em: and a doctor.

Amber: no doctors. I'm fine.

Chord: she hates doctors.

Em: well, that's not good enough. Ambs, you have to go to a dr.

Amber gulped and covered her mouth.

Chord: DRIVE!

Emily stepped on the gas and they arrived at Nash's in 5 minutes. Amber took the test from Chord and ran to the guest bathroom.

Nash: hello to you too!

Kirstin: Who's there?

Nash: Chord, Amber and…Em [he looked at Em confused]

Em: Ran into them.

Nash: oh!

Kirstin: is everything ok?

Chord: okay, now I feel sick.

Em: relax, you need to be strong for her.

Kirstin: what's wrong with Amber

Nash: she's been sick. Taking a PG test

Kirstin: what?

Em: NASH!

Chord: dude!

Nash: we're on a no lies rule

Em: if I can lie to D about this…

Kirstin: oh my god…

Chord: please don't tell anyone K

Kirstin: these lips are sealed

Nash: until I get to nyc!

Kirstin laughed and immediately stopped

Kirstin: Nash, we have to be serious. Chord's pacing.

Chord paced the living room as Nash and Emily sat on opposite ends of the couch. Kirstin was on the desktop computer through skype.

Kirstin: anything?

Nash and Emily: nope!

Chord: whose brilliant idea was it to make this a gathering?

Kirstin: I happened to be on skype with Nash when you three walked in!

Emily: And it's not my fault I saw you guys at the pharmacy.

Nash: Besides, you need friends right now.

Chord: Right now, I think I need a vacation

Nash: Relax, I'm sure it's just a bug.

Emily: a week long bug…

Kirstin: One of those vicious viruses

Nash: that eat at your intestines.

Chord: okay, that's it I'm checking on her.

Nash: no! relax.

Chord: I can't relax!

Meanwhile, in the bathroom.

Amber: [reading the box] it says results in minutes…why does it feel like hours?

Amber picked up the clear blue test and it still had an hour glass on the screen. She held it down like the instructions stated, her hand trembling. She looked up at the ceiling, prayed a million times and looked down again, nothing. She did this about 5 times before the test slipped out of her hand and fell into the toilet.

Amber: SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Oh of course this would happen to me!

Amber braved it out and reached into the toilet to quickly grab the test.

Amber: gross! Oh god so gross!

Amber washed her hands, wiped the test and looked at it again.

She looked at the small screen on the test and it read "PREGNANT"

Amber's stomach turned as she took her walk of shame into the living room.

As soon as Chord saw her, he walked over to her, surveyed her face and put his hands on her shoulders.

Chord: babe?

Everyone else stood up.

Kirstin: Ambs? Is everything alright?

Amber: Well, I'm not sure.

She picked up the test and everyone read the screen.

Emily and Nash looked at eachother, Nash ran to the computer, and typed.

Kirstin: oh crap

Chord stood motionless.

Amber: I don't think it's accurate though. Something happened in the bathroom…

Kirstin: what's she talking about?

Em: what happened?

Amber: I dropped it in the toilet.

Nash: great!

Chord: so we don't know for sure.

Amber: nope.

Nash: okay that's it you're going to a doctor. Kirstin, I'll call you later babe.

Kirstin: okay! Amber! I love you!

Amber: love you too. What is kirstin doing on cam?

Chord: we'll explain later. Get your stuff.

Nash, Em, Chord and Amber got into Nash's car and they drove Amber's doctor. Upon arriving, Amber signed herself in. They all waited. Chord moving his knees nervously, Amber crouching over from stomach pains.

Doctor: Amber Riley?

Chord and Amber walked in. Emily and Nash nodded their head and Nash winked.

Dr: So , tell me why are you here?

Amber: I've been feeling sick for four days now. Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, stomach cramps. Can't eat.

Dr: okay. Have you been out of the country?

Amber: no

Dr: okay. Have you been near anyone with the stomach flu? Because that's what this sounds like.

Chord: no sir.

Dr: and you are?

Amber: my boyfriend. His name is Chord.

Dr: wow! What a pleasure! Amber has never mentioned you before!

Chord smiled.

Amber: we've been dating for only three weeks now.

Dr: okay. Well, I think it's the stomach flu. I'll run some blood and stool sample to rule out anything bacterial, start you on cipro just in case.

Chord: [to Amber] tell him.

Amber: Doc, I took a positive Pregnancy test.

The doctor stopped writing and looked at Amber

Dr: when?

Amber: today. Half an hour ago.

Dr: what test?

Amber: clear blue. But it fell into the toilet way before it marked an answer so I'm not sure.

Dr: oh boy. So it could be a false positive.

Amber: yes sir.

Dr: okay, well I won't do a urine test since you already took a strip. We're going to add this to the blood test.

Chord: how long until we know?

Dr: 3-4 days. And since it's the weekend, the lab is closing in ten minutes. Come back Monday for the test and the results will be in by…. I'll say by next Friday.

Amber: we leave to Nashville next Friday

Dr: it's alright, I'll call you for the results. In the meantime, I want you to get some rest. You must be dehydrated. Sleep, and try to get food in there. If you do have a baby, we need to take care of it.

Chord: so what should I do?

Dr: you sir, will treat her as if she were pregnant. She's in a delicate state. Her color isn't so great. I'm going to need you to get some pedialite, hearty soups, anything she can keep down. Jello, rice, bananas.

Chord: yes doctor.

Dr: are you two ready for this type of responsibility

Amber: [sighing] If I am pregnant [she looked at Chord] I'm keeping this baby…

Chord: WE…we're keeping this baby.

The doctor smiled at the two.

Dr: excellent. Come back Monday to draw the bloods. In the meantime, my nurse will give you your scripts and the tests for the stool sample. Bring it with you on Monday. AND I can't stress enough, please rest.

Amber: yes doctor. Thank you.

The doctor led them out and Nash and Em stood up.

Em: well?

Amber: have to come back Monday to draw bloods.

Chord: lab is closed.

Nash: bummer. So what's the plan?

Chord: we treat her like a princess

Amber smiled

Amber: he said to act is if I were pregnant until we knew.

Nash: Is it weird that I'm really excited right now?

Amber: yes

Nash: RILEYSTREET BABIESSSSSSS

Em: nash! Calm down. Geez.

Chord: it's okay. I'm actually pretty excited too. (He smiled and looked at Amber) imagine, that could be Vanessa or Alexander in there.

Nash: or Isabella and Aiden

Amber: [smiling] we'll take this day by day.

Nash: fuck that! We're going to babies R us!

Chord smaked Nash upside the head and the four went into the parking lot.

Amber: well, maybe for a little? We can stop by Babies' r us?

Chord smiled.

Chord: whatever you want babe

Amber: I want to.

Nash smiled and yelled "yes!"

Chord: And maybe we can go to Target? For Some hot Wheel cars? Ooo! I can make a little shelf for Alexander! We can make the spare room into a nursery!

Em: hold your horses, that could be a girl in there.

Chord: she's still going to be into cars. Like her dad.

Nash: hell yes! I'm loving this talk

Amber: Let's not go too crazy. I haven't even taken the test.

Nash: ooo! We can get her a pink racing suit!

Em: oh my God those are so cute!

Chord: What if she has twins?

Nash: RILEYSTREET TWINS? My heart can't take it! Mom will pass the fuck out!

Em: Isn't your boss obsessed with you guys getting married?

Chord: Ryan? Oh shit I didn't even think of him!

Nash: Ryan boner!

They all laughed and stopped once they saw Amber looking at them with a straight face.

Amber: you guys are officially hit with baby fever.

Nash: Best fever there is.

Em: oh! I know what's the cure!

Chord and Nash: MORE COWBELL!

They all laughed and Amber sat in the car shaking her head.

Amber: I give up.


	66. The Road to Nashville 7

Nash: I hear that those are dangerous. You're going to need one of these. [Nash said taking out a stroller from display] Now this has power!

Em: It's a stroller not a car.

Nash: ahhh but you are wrong. This little baby has everything you need.

Chord: how do you know all of this?

Nash: I know plenty. Stick with me and you will have the safest baby ever.

Amber: I'm not sure if I can believe that!

Everyone laughed.

Nash: Oh yeah, make fun all you want. When it comes down to making the right choices, I know what I'm talking about.

Amber: Well what about this one? [Amber said pulling out another stroller] It looks strong.

Nash: strong but deadly. That stroller is so hard to close and we don't want Isabella suffocating. That one is a big no!

Amber put the stroller back.

Chord: There's so much to choose from.

Nash: oh this is nothing. Then you have to think about formulas, diapers, swings, cribs, playpens, the right toys, clothes…

Amber: oh boy…

Chord: [to Nash] stop that! You're scaring her.

Amber: [giggling] no no I'm not scared. I'm just thinking about how we're going to raise this baby in your apartment. It's practically a bachelor pad.

Chord: I can make it baby friendly.

Nash: you do know what that entails right? Locks on the cabinets, plugging the outlets, plastic corners on tables, cleaning every 5 minutes.

Chord: I can do that.

Nash: I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying…

Em: Nash, stop you're scaring both of them.

Amber: [laughing] we're fine. It's just that I never really thought about having a baby now. I kinda had a million other things to take care of. [She said almost sadly]

Chord: you can still do all those things.

Amber: I know. And I want to make sure you know that too. We can still do what we have to do.

Nash: yeah, you have me, mom and dad, and I'm sure once Amber's family finishes kicking your ass, you'll have their support too.

Chord: oh God, I'm going to die.

Amber: I'm not even going to sugar coat it for you.

They all laughed and started walking towards the exit.

Nash: you're going to make a cute little mommy though.

Amber: thanks Nash.

Em: We have to remember nothing is definite yet. So let's not get our hopes up.

Chord: I know, Em thanks for keeping us grounded.

They exited the stored when a mob of photographers ran towards them.

Chord: shit.

Chord put his hand on Amber's back and tried to dodge the photographers. Em and Nash were trying their best as well.

Reporter: chord, chord! We hear Amber's pregnany. How long have you two even been together.

Nash: guys, please leave us alone.

Reporter: Nash! Are you ready to be an uncle.

Em: he always is an uncle you twit

Nash laughed.

Chord: guys, my girlfriend and I have had a tough day. We need to go home.

Amber: don't believe everything you hear guys. Please. Just leave us alone.

Nash: Seriously? I'll ask once and nicely. My baby brother needs go home.

Chord: I'll grant you an interview, just not now.

Reporter: Can you tell us if Amber is pregnant?

Em: are they serious?

Reporter: who are you?

Em: A soon to be foot up your yuppie ass.

Amber: I need to get out of here. [Amber grabbed her head]

Chord: guys, she isn't feeling well. Please

Reporter: She is pregnant. We just find this odd considering you have only been dating for a short time. Are you sure the baby is yours Chord?

Chord: What the fuck did you just say?

Reporter: we just want to make sure.

Nash: oh hell no.

Em rolled up her sleeves and Amber stood in the background.

Reporter: It's one of those things you need to make sure. You guys are young. Don't want you ruining your lives over a baby.

Chord: you're a fucking asshole bro.

Reporter: Amber? Can you confirm the baby belongs to Chord.

Nash: don't you dare talk to my sister in law.

Em: [grabbing Amber] are you alright

Amber: A little light headed.

Em: listen douches, we need to get through.

The photographers were flashing pictures and Em had put her jacket over Amber's face.

Reporter: Who was the last person you had an intimate relationship before Chord?

Chord: FUCK THIS SHIT!

Before Amber knew it, Chord had punched one of the photographer and Nash was on top of a reporter.

Amber: guys! Stop!

Em: please let me punch one ?

Amber: EM!

Em: ugh!

There was chaos in the Babies R Us parking lot. Chord was now on top of the photographer. He had managed to take hi camera and throw it across the parking lot. People were standing around them recording from their phones and Nash was kicking in the reporter who was insulting the Overstreets and Amber.

Nash: she's fucking family now. you fucking prick. I hope you fucking drive off a cliff you bastard!

Amber: please guys, everyone's watching.

A young girl ran up to Amber.

Girl: you're Mercedes! I love you!

Amber smiled at the girl.

Amber: aww! Thank you sweetheart.

Girl: Are you dating Sam?

Amber laughed.

Amber: you mean Chord? Yes, he's my boyfriend.

Girl: he looks kind of angry.

Em: he is. Do you want an autograph kid?

Em's patience was running low.

Girl: umm yeah. please? [the girl held out a notebook and a pen]

Amber signed it and smiled.

Girl: Thank you!

The girl ran off. There people that were standing by came to help Chord and Nash who were now wiping the blood off their lips from the fighting.

Photographer: you owe me a camera you asshole.

Chord: I'll send you a check!

Chord walked over to Amber.

Chord: are you alright?

Amber: are you insane? Now we're going to be all over the tv!

Nash: Ambs, we weren't going to just let them insult you.

Amber: I don't care about them and their stupid opinions. I know what I do with my personal life. I could give two shits about them!

Em: Amber please calm down.

Amber: I want to go home! MY HOME! NOW!

Everyone bowed their head and Nash drove to Amber's house.

Amber walked out and banged the door.

Amber: you guys don't think I deal with shit like that all day? Every day I have to deal with people making up stories, tweeting me mean things, saying racist things! I just don't pay attention to them!

Chord: Amber…

Amber: I know that it pissed you off Chord, it pissed me off too.

Chord: they don't know me…they don't know US. What we have is special and they just don't know or care.

Amber: Chord, they will never care. EVER. All they want is a story. We can't keep trying to fix them all the time. Unfortunately, the world is full of hateful people. WE just have to learn how to deal. If we have this baby, we're going to have to deal with a whole lot of stupid on wheels but we can't let that get in the way of our happiness.

Nash: [getting out of the car] come back in the car Amber. You need us, your friends right now. We need to nurse you back to health!

Em: And Darren is coming over to make your favorite!

Amber: Italian wedding soup?

Em: you got it.

Amber smiled as Chord massaged her arms.

Amber: okay. Fine. Sorry guys I just got a little aggravated. Are you guys okay? They bust you up real bad!

Chord: I'm fine. Just a busted lip. Nash?

Nash: scars of battle. I feel like a man!

They all laughed and Nash got back in the driver's seat.

They got to his apartment and Amber laid down on his couch.

Her phone rang.

Amber picked it up, it was her dad.

Amber: hey daddy.

Dad: sweetheart? Put channel 5 on.

Amber picked up the remote and turned on the television.

Reporter: Today, a brawl exploded in the babies R us parking lot. Chord Overstreet and his brother Nash Overstreet got into a heavy physical dispute with few reporters from our station. Rumors had spilled that Chord's girlfriend, Ms. Amber Riley was pregnant and when the reporters kindly asked for a picture and tried to congratulate the pair, they were met with this

The tv showed Chord and Nash fighting with the reporters and Amber covered her mouth.

Amber: Daddy, I can explain.

Dad: Is chord, alright?

Amber: yes daddy.

Dad: I saw how he defended you. That's a good man.

Amber: Daddy, About the baby.

Dad: shh honey, you don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to share. Just tell Chord I'm proud of him and I would have done the same.

Amber started tearing.

Amber: yes daddy. Iove you.

Dad: love you babygirl. Don't let anyone, EVER tell you you're anything less than extraordinary.

Amber hung up, walked over to the kitchen and put her arms around Chord.

Amber: I love you [she whispered]

She went into the freezer, pulled out a bag of peas and pressed it against his lips.

Amber: No one beats my baby up

Chord: [smiling] I love you too.


	67. The Road to Nashville 8

so this one ends on a bit of a serious note but the next chapter will show how close all these glee kids are ;)

Amber and Chord spent the whole weekend together nursing her back to health. By Monday, she felt like her old self again. She had managed to go back on solid food and she was almost 100% better. There were still some symptoms bothering her but she didn't think about them. Chord has spent Sunday afternoon cleaning out his apartment even though Amber wouldn't be moving in for another two months and if she were in fact pregnant, there wouldn't be a baby on its way anytime soon. Amber was convinced he had baby fever and thought it was endearing. Watching him, clean out his spare room, clearing out two drawers, and looking for furniture for Amber warmed her heart. How she ever doubted his love for her was beyond her. It was finally Monday and she was going back to work. Before that, she had to head over to the doctor's office for her blood tests and to hand in her stool samples. Chord and Amber shut their phone off all weekend. They knew they were in for an earful today at work. Amber's parents had been strangely supportive and didn't ask any questions. Chord would call his mom this morning while Amber went into the lab. Nash was already in nyc being a good long distance boyfriend.

Amber: This should take a few minutes. I'll be out in a bit. [she kissed her boyfriend] you look tired. After work, I'm making you a nice dinner.

Chord smiled.

Chord: I'm just happy you're feeling better.

Amber smiled back and walked in. Chord sat in the small waiting room and took his phone out to dial his mom. He had 36 voicemails, about 82 text messages, 101 emails. All from his publicists, family, Ryan, and his fellow cast mates. He ignored them all. Amber's phone won the award for most solicited with double that amount.

Mom: you're alive!

Chord: I'm sorry mom. I wasn't trying to avoid you. It's been a rough two days.

Mom: honey, I know. Nash told me.

Chord: [pausing] what did he tell you?

Mom: He told me you and Amber were stressed. I saw the coverage on the television. I'm glad you beat those guys up. From what I know, Amber does not deserve to be treated that way. Nash also told me about that person on twitter harassing her.

Chord: what person on twitter?

Mom: you know what? It's not important, they've been taken care of and God will take care of them even more.

Chord: Amber hasn't had her phone on, mom. She's probably going to see these tweets today. How bad is it?

Mom: bad. But people are ignorant honey.

Chord: She doesn't need this stress…

Mom: Especially if she's expecting.

Chord stopped breathing briefly and realized it was time to face his mother.

Chord: are you disappointed?

Mom: honey! No! Of course not. It's not the way you planned it I'm sure. Things happen. I can never think differently of you. You're my son Chord and from what I hear, Amber is a lovely young lady.

Chord smiled.

Chord: Thanks mom.

Mom: Now, keep your phone on. I can't keep tabs on your if Nash is in ny.

Chord: [laughing] I will.

Mom: Make sure she eats. I want her nice and healthy for Nashville.

Chord: of course mama. Thank you.

Mom: you're welcome baby.

Chord hung up and dialed his brother waiting for the love of his life.

Nash: Sexy and I know it?

Chord: hey. How's ny?

Nash: amazing! We're going to the village today.

Chord: awesome. Any crazy fans yet?

Nash: Chord, you're talking to the king of incognito.

Chord: [laughing] how's Kirstin?

Chord heard Kirstin in the background "give me the phone!"

Kirstin: hey!

Chord: hey girl. Is he behaving?

Kirstin: Save me Chord, your brother is crazy

Chord: well, you chose him. [laughing] is he being nice?

Kirstin: yes. Everyone loves him although I don't know why. ["HEY!" was what Nash shouted in the background and Kirstin let out a light laugh.] So how's our girl?

Chord: She's better. She's been eating. I'm waiting for her to get her bloods drawn before we go to work.

Kirstin: send her my love! Here's your brother.

Nash: alright, so we're going into the train. Call me later and tell me how everyone reacts at work.

Chord: I wanted to tell you I spoke to mom. She's strangely okay with everything.

Nash: see? Nothing to worry about. Talk to you later bro.

Chord: bye.

Chord hung up and sat back. A few minutes later, Amber emerged from the small doorway that led to the lab and Chord stood up.

Receptionist: so your labs should be ready by Friday the latest. The doctor will be giving you a call.

Amber: thank you.

Amber and Chord walked out and they got in the car.

Amber: phew! That wiped me out!

Chord: let's get a healthy smoothie in you before we head out to work.

Amber smiled.

Amber: you're seriously the best boyfriend ever

Chord: well, you know…

They both laughed and drove off.

After grabbing two smoothies, Amber and Chord made their way to the studio. They were nervous but prepared. Walking in, they were already greeted by one of the production assistants who told them to stop by Ryan's office first. Amber and Chord knew this would happen but they had no choice but to go.

Amber: time to face the crazy

Chord: [laughing] let's go.

They walked over to Ryan's office and knocked.

They walked in and found Ryan, Brad, and Ian sitting and smiling at them.

Brad: If it isn't the Hulk!

They all laughed.

Chord: hey guys.

Amber smiled and sat down.

Ryan: what? No kiss? No hug?

Amber stood up and did her rounds.

She sat down again with Chord next to her. He grabbed her hand. They all looked at eachother silently.

Ryan: aww shit I can't do this! [ryan got up and hugged both Amber and Chord as brad and Ian laughed and clapped] you turned off your phone? Are you trying to give the Godfather of your children a heart attack?

Brad chuckled.

Brad: we were worried sick.

Ian: we were thinking we'd have to make a trip to post bail!

They all laughed.

Ryan: I can't believe you two are expecting. This is the best news.

Brad: no seriously, I couldn't sleep looking for baby names online.

Ian: so we got you guys a present.

Ian pulled out a basket full of baby books, baby lotion, powder, diapers, etc.

Ryan: It's just a little something until the big shipment comes in.

Amber: Shipment?

Ryan: [biting his lip] please don't make me tell you.

Brad: spoiler whore!

They all laughed.

Ryan: so, what we talking about here? twins? Triplets?

Chord: we don't even know if she's actually pregnant yet.

Ryan: WHO CARES? Don't rain on my parade Overstreet

Brad: so, we've been talking and…

Ian: we're planning your baby shower.

Ryan: I already have David Tutera on speed dial.

Brad: shut up! You got him?

Chord: who?

Amber: [leaning in] he's a famous wedding planner to the stars

Chord: oh. For a baby shower?

Ryan: This isn't any baby shower!

Brad: we're going to book the calypso club!

Ryan: And IM the spoiler whore. Look at this guy.

Amber: [stuttering] the calypso club? That's really expensive.

Ryan: nothing is too much for little Ryan

Chord: [choking on his saliva] Ryan?

Ryan: yeah the baby. Ryan.

Amber: We were thinking Alexander if it's a boy.

Ryan: Alexander Ryan. I love it.

Brad: sounds famous.

Ian: He can be in "GLEE: THE NEW CLASS"

Ryan and brad: LOVE!

Amber and Chord sat quietly. This was becoming a common trend every time they sat in Ryan's office.

Ryan: okay so Calypso. We'll have a Hot Wheels theme. [he said slyly looking over to Chord.]

Chord straightened up to listen.

Brad: on one side. And a purple princeess theme on the other. [he said meeting Amber's eyes]

Amber smiled and listened too.

Ryan: we'll have a cotton candy stand, a piñata, a petting zoo!

Ian: maybe we can get Jeff Gordon to be a guest!

Amber: it's a baby shower…

Ryan: exactly! We're going all out.

Brad: I think I can get super nanny to attend.

Ryan: PERF!

Ian: So David Tutera's really on board?

Ryan: he better be on board.

Brad: Orchids! I want orchids everywhere!

Ryan: and some chandeliers. Three or four.

Ian: we can make it a jack and jill!

Chord: what's that?

Amber: It means guys and girls can attend.

Ryan's phone buzzed and he answered it by speaker phone.

Ryan: Jane, I'm with Chord and Amber.

Jane: umm your Rabbit is here.

Ryans eyes widened.

Ryan: Be right back.

Ryan stepped away and then popped his head in the door

Ryan: uh…Brad, I need your help.

Brad got up and minutes later the two were dragging in a 6 foot tall purple stuffed rabbit.

Ryan: surprise!

Amber and Chord's jaw dropped.

Amber: that's…

Chord: massive

Brad: It's beautiful!

Chord: I'm not sure that will fit in my car.

Ryan: about that.

Brad: I don't think a BMW is a good car for the baby. Tell him.

Ryan: you tell him.

Brad: you tell him!

Ian: oh Jesus! I'll tell him! We want to give you guys a nice family car as a gift. Any car you choose.

Chords heart dropped

Chord: I'm sorry, what?

Amber: ryan! Have you lost your mind?

Ryan: yes but we all know that already.

Amber: we can't take such a huge gift

Ryan: sure you can

Brad: if you don't, we won't forgive you.

Ian: take it or I won't hear the end of it.

Chord smiled.

Chord: we have to wait on the results of the test though. I would feel awful taking anything until then.

Ryan: fair enough!

Brad: Even if Amber isn't expecting…remember, we have your backs. And when she is…all of this is going down.

Ryan: simply put, if she's not pregnant, you two are getting married!

Ryan and Brad: THAT SHITS CANNON!

Ian: oh baby Jesus.

They all laughed.

Jane: [ over the speaker] Ryan? The glee kids are ready.

Suddenly the mood in the room changed and Chord and Amber went silent.

Brad: Amber, Chord. We're holding an important meeting in the conference room.

Ryan: yeah honey, please follow me.

Amber: what's this all about? [she whispered to Chord]

Suddenly Chord's head was working a million miles per hour.

They all walked in to a solemn room. Their friends all had their heads down. Dianna was practically in tears scrolling through her phone. Lea was covering her face. Darren was being comforted by Kevin who was heavily angered. Everyone looked awfully sad.

Amber: hey guys, what's going on.

Kevin: babygirl, have you been on twitter today?

Amber shook her head and Chord looked over to Kevin for a sign of what was about to be discussed.

Kevin whispered "Sorry bro"

Ryan: Amber, Chord, please take a seat.

The two sat.

Brad: there's been some disturbance in twitter and tumblr.

Ian: that affects you and Hemo.

Amber looked over to Heather who looked crestfallen and Naya was holding her hand.

Amber: My phone's been off, I've avoided all the social networks. What's going on?

Brad was hooking up a laptop to the projector.

Ryan: I promise you, we will do some heavy damage control.

Brad was typing the words .com

He scrolled to the search and typed in "mammycedes"

Amber rolled her eyes.

Amber: you have got to be kidding me right now.


	68. The Road to Nashville 9

so I just have to clarify…we really don't know if she's preggers yet…remember test results aren't in yet. So…let's wait and see what happens! enjoy this next chapter!

Five minutes in and everyone was cringing. Kevin was slumped in his chair squeezing his pen, Dianna had given up on watching and put her head down, Harry had his hand on Chord's back. Mark was sitting next to Amber holding her hand. They all looked at eachother and then looked at Amber.

Amber: [sighing] what about Hemo?

Everyone arched their eyebrows. Amber had just been attacked viciously on the internet and she was more concerned with her friend.

Heather: Just a bunch of stupid pictures.

Amber: [looking at Heather] are you alright?

Hemo: yeah, are you?

Amber: it's not anything new.

Dianna: It doesn't make it right.

Damian: People are already trying to get the fucker down

Everyone looked over to Damian who has never really cursed.

Samuel: He has a lot of feelings right now. Amber, this whole thing is awful.

Ryan: Do you need some time off from work?

Amber: what? No! I've been away all week. If anything, I need to be here with my friends.

Chord: I'm tweeting them right now!

Chord took out his phone.

The room filled up with a bunch of "me too"'s and everyone pulled out their phones.

Ryan: no! We will handle this!

Dianna: Like hell you will!

Kevin: DI!

Dianna: what? I don't give a shit. this was wrong. I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of dealing with all these crazy people. And honestly? I'm tired of being pulled into it. Don't they know that I love Amber?

Amber smiled at her friend.

Naya: word. I love you too mama and frankly I hate it too. I don't like being pulled into this bullshit either.

Hemo: me neither.

Everyone agreed.

Chris: I had a twitter hater too.

Darren: [looking up] you did?

Chris: yeah but the page was suspended two hours after word spread.

Cory: Two hours?

Chris: yep. It would have been less if it were Lea maybe or Naya.

Naya: that is some serious bullshit. and why the hell is Amber's still up?

Lea: Because the world is full of idiots.

Chord: NO! no!

Harry: Chord….

Chord: NO NO NO NO NO this is bullshit! I'm tired Harry. Ryan? look at me. I'm tired. I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of the abuse. I'm tired of people treating her like she's not a human being. I'm tired of it. I love this girl next to me and I can't even do anything about this. Do you know the backlash we've gotten since Sam and Mercedes got together? It's not fair! And what if she is pregnant? huh? what if? I have to worry about my child being in danger because of some stupid ass fandom? I have to deal with hate because I'm dating her and not Dianna? or Naya? COME ON!

Ryan: Chord, you need to take a minute and relax.

Dianna: so you aren't pregnant?

Amber: we won't know till Friday.

Dianna: [sighing] okay. well, we're all here for you.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Chord: Cory. how would you feel if that were Lea? Kevin? what if that were Dianna? huh?

Cory: listen man I know what you're saying. if that were Lea, I'd probably have to cut my hands off so I didn't tweet that person back.

Kevin: I'd probably track down their URL and hire Harry for his services…if that were my babydoll.

Dianna smiled.

Amber: it wouldn't solve anything. Listen, we're always going to deal with crazy ass fans or non fans….it's a part of being in the limelight. I've grown to accept it.

Damian: How do you do it?

Amber: do what?

Damian: how do you remain so flawless, carry your head up high, like it doesnt hurt.

Amber: Damian, it hurts. It's just dirt off my shoulders I guess. I can't let every crazy, mean, bully get in the way of me succeeding.

Heather: Amber, I'm so sorry.

Amber: Hemo! baby? why the hell are you apologizing? we're in the same boat, remember?

Hemo: no, we're not. Like Chris, if there were any hate spewed about me, it be shut down right away. This is about you. Chord's right, it's really unfair. [she starts crying] I just don't get why anyone would hate someone so beautiful.

Naya rubbed Heather's back and wiped away her own tears.

Naya: You have been such a good friend. You have never failed us. you've always been there for us.

Mark: you really just don't derserve it.

Darren: we really do love you so much.

Samuel: Amber, you're a lovely woman and I admire your strength but they're right. Sitting here, after reading that…I just want to break some skulls.

Chord: you're telling me…

Jenna: I can't understand it. No matter how much you explain it or even try to justify it which is insane because there is no reason to hate someone based on their race or size…I will never get why someone feels the need to hurt someone else. What do they get out of it?

Amber: sometimes, people aren't happy with themselves so their brain goes in automatic hate mode and they hate on everyone they can. [shrugging] I'm just their favorite target.

Ryan: well we're going to give the fandom a big FUCK YOU!

Mark: how?

Brad: we were hoping we could do an episode on racism.

Amber: no

Dianna: no

Jenna: HELL NO

Naya: not happening.

Chris: Ryan, with all due respect, I don't think that's your umm…field of expertise.

Chord: I'm gonna have to agree with them.

Ryan: well, we're bringing in a new writer.

Jenna: how will that fix everything? A new writer? Someone who doesn't know anything about us?

Lea: the idea is nice but we'd have to get a really, really good writer.

Mark: Someone who knows the storyline.

Amber: Someone who's been there.

Heather: What exactly is the storyline you're trying to write about?

Ryan: Well, we figured we'd write a piece about Sam and Mercedes being an interracial relationship…

Brad: And they go out on a date and deal with racism from a patron at the restaurant they're in.

Ryan: We can address Mercedes' feelings on racism and Sam's defensive nature when it comes to his girlfriend.

Ian: Maybe we can make the bully a guy so Sam could beat him up!

Naya: OR we could make the bully a girl and let Mercedes get some!

Amber laughed.

Ryan: why not a couple? A boy and a girl?

Brad: They both start smirking, making comments, Sam and Mercedes are oblivious at first and then the other couple get too rude.

Ryan: Mercedes tries to stop them in their tracks but it escalates and it gets nasty

Naya: okay…this might work.

Brad: we just have to map it out.

Amber: Find me a writer that can relate, and make this episode cohesive, and it's a deal.

Samuel: I think that's pretty fair.

Darren: Maybe we should read the scripts first and we should all agree that the episode is good enough to air.

Kevin: And amber should speak at the end.

Amber looked over to her friend.

Kevin: People need to hear your voice dollface

Dianna: He's right. You should do your thing, preach!

They all laughed.

Amber: I'd love that opportunity. I'm down on one condition.

Ryan: what?

Amber: no more car accidents. Please? I mean can we end it on a good note? It is GLEE after all!

Everyone laughed.

Ryan: Of course.

Chord: thank you guys for doing this. It's nice to know we have you guys. Well, that Amber has you guys.

Kevin: [to Chord] you have us too man.

Harry: yeah, you're our little bro!

Jenna: so what is all this baby talk? I saw the news and I was like wait…when…how

Chord: Jenna, I don't think I have to tell you how

Everyone laughed.

Amber: [laughing] Jenna, it was a surprise to us too. Honestly, we don't know anything right now. I was sick for a whole week. I feel better now. We're just making sure…

Jenna: well, whatever happens, we're all here for you guys.

Kevin: Chordy, are you ready to be a daddy?

Chord: I'm scared as hell but I love Amber and we'll make this work.

Amber smiled at Chord.

Ryan: ANDDDD if she is pregnant…we're having the baby shower of the year!

Chris: you're kidding, right?

Ryan: nope! Oh! That reminds me! I have to go call David Tutera! Brad? Ian? Let's go look for that writer!

Brad and Ian followed him.

Ryan popped his head in again

Ryan: Vocals in 10 minutes! Get ready!

Everyone stood up and walked to Amber to give her an individual hug.

Dianna: No matter what those pricks say, you're my best friend.

Amber: I know. You're mine.

Dianna: I would never agree with them.

Amber: DI! I know that.

Dianna: And I have no interest in Chord whatsoever. He's kinda of annoying.

Amber: [laughing] never change.

Dianna: you…you never change.

The two hugged.

Kevin: So I want to thank you

Amber: for?

Kevin: for being a great friend and for teaching me how to be humble. To be honest, if you weren't sitting here, dropping truth bombs, who knows what kind of irreparable damage I would have caused. But…it's not worth it. What's important is you're here and you know how great you are.

Amber : and you know how great YOU are.

Kevin: girl, I know I'm fly.

They laughed, did their secret handshake and Kevin left with Dianna.

Harry: you were always my favorite. From the beginning. I saw you and said, that girl is going places. And I wasn't wrong. You're a star Amber. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Amber smiled and hugged Harry.

Amber: you're my ninja!

Heather: you and me till the end.

Amber: ride or die

The two hugged.

Naya: ahhh I'm not into this sappy shit.

Amber: liar

Naya hugged Amber tightly.

Naya: [whispering in her ear] I will kill anyone that crosses you. Don't ever doubt that.

Amber: [giggling] I can't afford to bail you out.

Naya: it's okay. Just come visit me.

Amber: how bout, you don't kill anyone?

Naya: that works too.

Amber smiled and felt overwhelmed by the love from her friends.

Darren: you know how I feel about you. It will never change. You will always be the love of my life. And I don't mean that in a romantical way. I'm happy with Em. I mean it in the most platonic sort of way. I will always be your number one fan.

Amber smiled.

Amber: don't let Em hear you.

Darren: It's okay, she's seen the shrine!

The two laughed and hugged.

Chris: I'll fry those bitches. Don't worry. [winking] Ryan said nothing about making up fake twitter names.

Amber laughed hysterically.

Amber: I always knew you were the biggest troll.

Chris: I love you.

Amber: I love you too, Chris.

The hugged and the hug train kept going.

Cory: aside from Lea, you are truly the most beautiful girl I know. So I really don't get any of those comments. Some people will never learn, though.

Amber: My sweet cory. Come here.

The two hugged.

Lea: When you're too busy slaying the competition at the grammy's…

Amber: and you're picking up your like 20th Tony…

Lea laughed.

Lea: Then I hope that same person resurfaces so I could tweet them a good ol' flip of the bird.

Amber laughed and hugged her.

Lea: To think they tweeted me. and you know me, I almost tweeted them back.

Amber: I know.

Lea: and I would have too but noooo!

Amber: [laughing] it's okay!

Mark: [smiling] I'm not a man of many words.

Amber: I know.

Mark: but that's because you leave me speechless everytime. You're flawless Amber. Everyone else's argument is invalid.

Amber: [smiling] look at you being all suave

Mark: you had your chance, baby. [he said hugging her] Now tell Chord I said to take care of your or shit's going down.

Amber: he does take care of me.

Mark: good.

Jenna: when I read those things, I felt so much anger but now I just feel sorry for them.

Amber: why?

Jenna: because they will never be like you.

Jenna smiled and kissed Amber on the cheek.

Jenna: you're awesome. They're not. Must suck , huh?

Amber: we're both two awesome chicks.

Jenna: oh yeah!

The girls giggled.

Samuel and Damian walk up to end the train

Amber: My new booties!

They both laughed.

Samuel: you and Chord were the first to make me feel welcome. I would take the shirt off my back for you guys.

Damian: you're a lovely woman, Amber. [winking and kissing her hand] I'm pretty sure the world would agree with me.

Amber smiled and embraced them both in a group hug.

They left as well leaving Chord and Amber alone.

Chord: what a day so far, huh?

Amber: yeah.

Chord: [smiling] how did you get to be so amazing?

Amber: good teachers, ate my Wheaties, watched reading rainbow, you know.

Chord: [laughing] I don't deserve you.

Amber: don't you ever say that.

Chord: my mom called. She saw the news.

Amber: oh great so Nashville is off? She probably wants to kills us.

Chord: nope. She told me to take care of you. She loves you and she hasn't even met you.

Amber: [smiling] I guess I have the effect on people!

Chord: in four days we will be in my crazy hometown with my crazy relatives and you haven't run away yet

Amber: what kind of girlfriend would I be?

Chord smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

Chord: if you are pregnant, I'm going to be the best daddy ever.

Amber: I have no doubt about that.

Chord: but I still want you win those grammy's and get your own reality TV show or something. Someone's gotta earn the bread in this family!

Amber laughed.

Amber: listen, Nashville star, you're going to be there with me, nominated in the pop category. Or is it country?

Chord: I don't care as long as I'm nominated.

Amber: [laughing] and we'll go on tons of interviews together.

Chord: and Alexander or Vanessa are gonna be rockstars.

Amber: with a little Markhawk? No?

Chord was nodding his head no.

Amber laughed.

Amber: Come on! It's cute!

Chord: preposterous is what it is.

Amber: you're so mean! He's your friend!

Chord: let's go, you need to blow us away with your voice.

Amber smiled and held his hand.

Chord: today wasn't too bad.

Amber: nope.

Chord: Friday…now that will be something.

Amber laughed and rolled her eyes.

Amber: you keep saying that like you're scared.

Chord laughed and the two started walking out.

Chord: you'll see…


	69. The Road to Nashville 10

The week had gone by just as fast as it started. Amber had struggled to keep up with her cast mates. She felt finished by the end of the week. Friday had rolled around. Chord let her sleep in. They had taken Friday off since they had to fly out. Nash had returned from nyc Thursday night and was packing. Their flight left at 5:30 p.m. Chord had gone to IKEA to buy a dresser for Amber. She had a lot of her own stuff to bring when she moved in but he still wanted to make her feel as welcome as possible. They had delivered it that morning and he was putting it together while Amber was getting ready in her own apartment. He needed to get his mind off Amber's test results. He didn't want to admit he was nervous so he continued about his day. It was already 12:50 p.m. and he felt the need to dial his girlfriend.

Amber: hello?

Chord: hey beautiful girl.

Amber: hey baby.

Chord: How are you feeling?

Amber: exhausted. My head's pounding.

Chord: I'm sorry. At least you got more sleep today.

Amber: [laughing] yeah and you? This is the first time in a few days you didn't stay over.

Chord: I actually slept pretty well. I'm putting together this dresser.

Amber: you actually got it?

Chord: yep. Looks perfect. You're gonna love it!

Amber: I trust your taste!

Chord: no news from the dr's office?

Amber: Not yet.

Chord: oh. Alright. Well, soon enough we will know.

Amber: are you packed?

Chord: yep. You?

Amber: yes. I should be good for a whole weekend of Overstreet fun.

Chord: you're way too excited for the weekend ahead.

Amber laughed.

Amber: So, I'm going to shower and get dressed. We should try to be at the airport at 3:00. Tell me again why Nash decided to come to LA first? He should have flown from NY

Chord: my brother is crazy. Haven't you learned?

Amber laughed again.

Amber: okay, let me go. I'll call you if I hear anything.

Chord: okay, miss you. Love you.

Amber: Miss you and love you more.

They hung up and Chord went back to putting the dresser together when his phone rang. His heart dropped at the thought that it could be Amber calling him back with results. It was just Nash.

Chord: yes?

Nash: hello to you too.

Chord: sorry, I have my hands full.

Nash: seriously bro? Leave some thoughts for the imagination.

Chord: With the dresser!

Nash: [laughing] listen, do you know where my power rangers boxers are?

Chord: please tell me you're kidding.

Nash: I'm not! I can't find them!

Chord: look in your laundry basket.

Nash: I did. No dice. Anywhere else?

Chord: Try your second right drawer

Nash: and this is why you're the brains and I'm the beauty

Chord: Is your main mission in life to torture me?

Nash: yes.

Chord: are you packed?

Nash: well, all I needed was my power rangers boxers and I'm set. Is Amber ready?

Chord: yep

Nash: no…is she ready, ready?

Chord: [laughing] she has no idea.

Nash: test results?

Chord: none yet.

Nash: what the heck dude, I NEED TO KNOW!

Chord: That's funny considering IM the daddy.

Nash: potential daddy.

Chord: yes, yes.

Nash: Chord. On the real, are you going to be okay if it turns out negative?

Chord: on the real? I'm going to be a little upset. I was looking forward to making a baby room.

Nash: babies are more than just making a baby room, Chord. They're a huge responsibility.

Chord: I know. I am ready. I mean, grant it, it would have been nicer if we had planned it but you know what they taught us in church. A baby is a gift from God.

Nash: I know Chord. I'm really proud of you little brother. I'd be shitting my pants right now. So if it's positive…you're not going to freak out on me?

Chord: If it's positive, I'm going to grab Amber and kiss her all over her face.

Nash: [laughing] just don't do it in front of me.

Chord: And I'm going to give her mom's ring.

Nash: [getting silent for a little bit] you're what?

Chord: I'm going to ask her to marry me.

Nash: Chord have you lost your cotton picking mind? You have the case of the crazies: Mommy Overstreet edition.

Chord: [laughing] well, I thought I already know she's the one for me. Why not?

Nash: why not? Well, because it's marriage. As in forever.

Chord: I thought you'd be a little more supportive to be honest.

Nash: Chord, listen to me. There is no doubt in my mind you and Amber will get married someday. Trust me; what you two have is undeniably perfect. BUT I don't want you to give her that ring just because she's pregnant. So you're telling me if the test comes back negative, you wouldn't ask her…answer me that.

Chord: [breathing in] well, when you put it that way…. [Chord started]

Nash: see! I knew it! You wouldn't! I know you Chord. You…

Chord: [interrupting] Yes, I would. I will. I'm going to ask her no matter what the results are.

Nash: excuse me one second because I'm pretty sure my aorta just popped. WHAT?

Chord: I'm going to ask her.

Nash: you're gonna put a ring on it?

Chord: yep!

Nash: you're going to ask her to be Mrs. Overstreet?

Chord: yes

Nash: Even if she's not pregnant.

Chord: Even if she's not pregnant.

Nash: I'm going to have a sister in law?

Chord: [laughing] yes

Nash: And it's going to be Amber Riley?

Chord: OH MY GOD NASH! Yes!

Nash: Mom is gonna flip.

Chord: is she says yes.

Nash: oh shit I didn't even think about that.

Chord: wait, you think she'll say no?

Nash: I think you better plan something super romantic.

Chord: well, you have to help me.

Nash: Well, DUH!

Chord: [laughing] I love how now it's okay to ask her.

Nash: Well now I know that your heart's in the right place. I didn't want you to ask her just because of the baby. Do you know how that would have made her feel? You need to make sure she feels special.

Chord: of course.

Nash: oh God, I don't know how I'm going to keep a straight face when I see her.

Chord: stop that!

Nash: mom is going to be so happy you're going along with her insane plans.

Chord: you really think she'll give me the ring?

Nash: she already asked me for the size. It's been resized. Before you know it, a 2 karat emerald cut ring will be on your lady's finger.

Chord: do we sound insane?

Nash: yes but hey, she knew what she was getting herself into. [Laughing] besides, listen; didn't you have a thing for since like forever? And her for you?

Chord: I knew there was something about her since the first time I saw her face.

Nash: I think I'm going to cry.

Chord: oh my god, stop that.

Nash: I swear. This is so great. Kirstin is going to flip her lid!

Chord: Well you can't tell her until Amber says yes

Nash: duh!

Chord: Nash, it's already 1:45. We gotta get this ball rolling. I'm going to pick you up at 2:15.

Nash: okie doke.

Chord hung up the phone, left his tools in his box, got up walked over to his room to get his bags and made his way out the door. He had left Harley with Mark. He got into his black BMW and dialed his girlfriend.

Amber: hey. I' just making sure I don't leave anything on.

Chord: okay, I'm on my way.

Amber: alright babe. See you soon.

Chord didn't ask about the doctor calling since he didn't think she'd sound so nonchalant if he did call. He got Nash first who climbed into the passenger seat and then drove to Amber's.

Nash: So, Harry's driving the car back?

Chord: nah. Cory. Harry said he had something to do. He was going on a weekend trip too.

Nash: yeah? I wonder where ninja is off to?

Chord: I don't know. [he parked outside of Amber's apartment complex] I'm going to help with her bags. Be right back.

Nash: [winkig] okay stud.

Chord laughed and found his girlfriend struggling with her bags in the hallway.

Chord: babe! Are you insane?

Amber: it's not that heavy!

Chord: yeah, okay!

Chord picked up her bags.

Chord: you got everything?

Amber: yep.

Chord: I can't believe this doctor hasn't call you yet.

Amber: I know. I've been so nervous all day.

Chord: well, at least we'll get the call when we're together.

Amber smiled and got in the car.

Amber: hey Nash.

Nash: Hey pretty lady. Looking divine for Nashville.

Amber: oh this old thing?

Chord: don't listen to her, she drove me crazy looking for the right dress.

Amber: I swear, can't I ever have a moment?

Everyone laughed as Chord drove to the airport.

Amber: who's picking up your car?

Chord: Cory. I gave him my spare key.

Amber: oh good. Whatcha got there Nash?

Nash was reading a book and was trying not to look at Amber for too long. That was his goal. He wouldn't look at he so he didn't feel the need to spill the beans.

Nash: [not looking up] Hunger Games. Kirstin got it for me.

Amber: oh it's soooo good!

Chord: Amber's obsessed.

Amber: we should all go see the movie!

Nash: [still reading] definitely.

Amber laughed.

Amber: another one bites the dust. When are you reading them? [asking Chord]

Chord: When I can actually focus on a chapter.

Amber smiled.

Amber: OR I can read it to you in my best KATNISS VOICE!

Nash: katniss voice?

Chord: oh boy. She has head cannons on how they sound.

Nash: [laughing] and this is why you're perfect for my brother.

They arrived at the airport. Chord made sure to leave his car in a good spot and texted Cory where he had left it. They walked in, checked in and made it to their gate. By the time they went through security, it was already 4:25. It was a madhouse. Everyone was flying that weekend.

Nash: St. Patrick's day weekend, everyone's going away, getting crunk

Amber laughed.

Amber: There is no medicine for you.

Nash: you can't cure perfection Amber, you can only imitate it.

Amber laughed hysterically and they all sat around waiting for their plane to board.

Amber: it's almost 5:00 and no call. The office closes in 15 mins.

Then, almost as if the Gods had heard her, her phone rang.

They all looked at eachother and breathed in. Amber picked it up.

Amber: Hello?

The boys couldn't hear the other end but studied her face for reactions.

Dr: Amber! It's Dr. Weitz. We got your results.

Amber: hello Doctor. What's the good word?

Dr: well, you had a very bad bacterial infection. The cipro probably took care of that.

Amber: okay…

Dr: you're not pregnant, Amber.

Amber felt her heart shatter. She didn't expect to be this disappointed.

Amber: I see.

Dr: but you are suffering from vitamin deficiency anemia. We need more iron in you. I made a call to the pharmacy. Your Hematocrit and hemoglobin is too low for me to feel comfortable. I need you to eat better and take a multi-vitamin. I'll retest you in a week. That explains your tiredness and why your immune system is so weak. Come see me next Friday please and find a good multi-vitamin. Are you still there?

Amber: [fighting back tears] yes doctor. I will do that.

Dr: okay Amber. OH! And have fun on your trip!

Amber smiled although she knew the dr couldn't see her.

Amber: thank you.

She hung up and Chord stood up surveying her face and stopping at her watery eyes.

Chord: what is it? Are you alright?

Nash stood up too.

Amber: I'm not pregnant.

Nash hugged her and Chord as Chord hugged her too.

Chord: it's okay baby

Amber: I didn't realize how badly I wanted that baby until now.

Nash: you two have plenty of time to make me an uncle.

Chord: he's right. You and me, we're forever.

Amber: [smiling and sniffling] you're not mad?

Chord: are you crazy?

He kissed his girlfriend's face everwhere stopping at her forehead

Chord: you're my everything.

ANNOUNCER: Now boarding flight 675 to Nashville, Tennessee.

Chord grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Chord: ready for the weekend of a lifetime?

Amber: [smiling] you know it.


	70. The Road to Nashville 11

Nash, Amber and Chord were all chatting on the plane waiting to arrive in Nashville.

Nash: so, how bad is the anemia?

Amber: I don't know. He said he really needs me to eat better and find a good multi-vitamin.

Chord: Then that's the first thing we do once we land.

Amber: [smiling at her concerned boyfriend] ok ok

Nash: anemia is no joke it can lead to worse things if you don't take care of it properly

Amber: I know. I promise I'll take care of it.

Chord: [taking Amber's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips] I need you to be perfectly healthy so we can grow old together and drink lemonade on that blue porch you always wanted [he kissed her hand and smiled]

Nash: Have you guys ever heard of third wheels?

Amber laughed.

Amber: I'm pretty sure it's Mercedes Jones that wants the blue porch.

Chord: well, then no blue porch for you!

Amber: well, it wouldn't be so bad. With the white picket fence.

Chord: And the tire swing in the front yard.

Amber: [laughing] yes, definitely Mercedes Jones.

Chord: And what about Amber Overstreet?

Nash: yep. Pretty sure I'm going to ignore you both now.

Amber: Amber Overstreet…she sounds kinda cool.

Chord: oh she is. She's beautiful, smart, 4 kids, handsome husband, successful musician, touring around the world.

Amber: She sounds amazing.

Chord: oh she is.

Nash: hello Ipod, you're my best friend for the rest of this trip [he put his earphones on]

Amber: Amber Overstreet sounds like she would love a tire swing in the front yard.

Chord: [smiling] good because Mr. Overstreet would love to build it for her. He'd build a castle for her if he could.

Amber: I kind of like this Mr. Overstreet. Sounds sexy as hell.

Chord: He does alright.

Amber: I love you so much right now.

Chord: Just now?

Amber: always. Thank you for being so wonderful. For not freaking out, for being so supportive.

Chord: That's why I'm here. Seriously. I'm here for you.

Amber smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

Amber: That's why my daddy loves you so much.

Chord: And my mama is going to love you even more.

They both smiled and laid back waiting to arrive.

Upon arriving to Nashville, Chord called his dad to make sure he was picking them up. He was already at baggage claim. The three got all their suitcases and standing at the entrance was a warm looking older man, grinning widely and waving.

Mr. Overstreet: my two boys!

Chord: [smiling] hey daddy!

Nash: hey daddy! We missed you!

The two boys embraced their father and Amber smiled looking on.

Mr. Overstreet: [breaking the embrace and looking over to Amber] well, hello pretty lady. You must be Amber.

Amber: yes. Sir.

Mr. Overstreet: oh! What's this sir business? You're gonna call me dad.

Amber giggled.

Amber: hello …dad! [she laughed and couldn't help but hugging the man. He was so warm and inviting. His arms were made for hugs. Like chord's]

Mr. Overstreet: it's about time this kid made a move on you. I was getting restless over here!

Chord laughed.

Chord: dad, not now. please! [he said smiling]

Mr. Overstreet: oh! She doesn't know! Amber, do we have stories of how your courting began!

Amber: I cannot wait to hear this!

Nash: my father being all reckless! I've never been so proud.

Chord's cheeks flushed.

Amber: I'm going to use the ladies room real quick. Is that okay?

Mr. Overstreet: Sure thing darling. I'll wait here with my boys.

Amber smiled and made her way to the bathroom.

Mr. Overstreet: [to Chord and Nash] so, I got the text message. Here is the confirmation number. Do you really think Mr. Riley will say yes?

Chord: Well, no time like the present!

Chord walked over to a seat and Nash followed him.

Mr. Overstreet: [mouthing the words] good luck!

Chord pulled out his phone and dialed The Riley Residence.

Nash: well?

Chord: [covering the mouthpiece] he's not picking up.

Nash: well stay on the line till he does

Chord: I'm so nervous

Nash: why? He loves you.

Chord: yes but that's before I decided to ask his daughter to marry me

Nash: if he can be okay with almost getting her pregnant, this should be nothing.

Chord:[smiling at his brother] love ya bro [he whispered]

Nash: none of this sappy shit. Love ya too [he whispered back]

Chord: [on the phone] uh, hello? Mr. Riley?

Mr. Riley: yes? Who's this?

Chord: its chord.

Mr. Riley: chord! Hey. We just walked through the door. Did you guys get to nashville ok? I have to give you my cell. We're hardly home.

Chord: that would be great sir. The flight was fine. We got here not too long ago. Umm I was calling you because I had something important to ask you.

Chord looked over to his brother who had his fingers crossed.

Mr. Riley: okay chord. Is amber alright? She texted me about the baby. are you two holding up ok?

Chord: yes sir. We'll be fine. It was a bit disheartening but we will be okay. Actually, this has nothing to do with that

Mr. Riley: well, you have my attention. go ahead, son.

Chord: I love your daughter. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life. She is everything for me. And I know you may think its too soon sir but the truth is I've kept these feelings for her way before we even got together so it almost feels like I've loved her for a long time. She's my best friend and I want to be with her forever….

Mr. Riley: chord, son, what are you saying?

Chord: I would like to ask for your blessing to ask amber to marry me, sir. Please?

Mr. Riley: [pausing and whispering to his wife who was next to him] he wants to marry amber.

Chord heard ambers mom squeal and her dad asking her to relax.

Mr. Riley: chord, you're a fine young man and you proved yourself further when you defended my daughter on television. The amount of maturity you showed during the time you guys thought you were with child was impresive. Not many 23 year olds are jumping at the idea of being potential dads. It would be my pleasure to have you in my family.

Chord: [smiling and giving nash the thumbs up] so, is that a yes?

Mr. Riley: yes, that is most defintely a yes.

Chord: sir you have made me the happiest man on the planet. Now all I need is for amber to say yes

Mr. Riley: she will

Chord: sir I need one more favor

Mr. Listening: I'm listening

Chord: I have in my hand a confirmation number for two flights to nashville…for you and mrs. Riley. My brother nash and I have an idea…for the proposal that is

Mr. Riley: chord, that's a little sudden [laughing] when does the flight leave?

Chord: tomorrow night. I'm proposing sunday. Would you guys be able to fly out

Chord heard ambers dad whispering and he waited patiently for an answer

Mr. Riley: well, we don't have much of a choice. What's the confirmation number? And…what's the plan.

Chord: well sir, it's going to be magical

Meanwhile….

Darren: I don't understand why we aren't going to the festival first

Harry: listen Darren, after 2 hours of non stop Disney songs on the plane, you don't get to ask the questions!

Darren: I thought you liked Pocahantas!

Harry: Darren, I do. I just. Please stop talking for one minute! My head's killing me.

Harry walked around the airport.

Harry: just give me one sec.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Dianna.

Di: what?

Harry: I'm here princess. What now

Di: Find them

Harry: I'm no amateur. They're here.

Di: good, get a hotel nearest the Overstreet farm

Harry: you owe me so big Dianna. Darren is driving me insane.

Di: so stick a muffin in him.

Harry: HA HA HA. You're so refreshing. I see why Kevin loves you.

Di: I'm charming.

Harry: you owe me Agron….

Di: remember, anything seems out of sync, you report back at the slightest disturbance. I'll be waiting.

Harry: I'll be stalking…


	71. Southern feelings one

New Arc, New Chapter ;) enjoy!

Chord and Amber were sitting in the back seat of Mr. Overstreet's car. Nash took the passenger seat next to his dad.

Chord: So, how's mama? Be honest.

Mr. Overstreet chuckled.

Mr. Overstreet: your mother is as lovely as always.

Amber smiled.

Amber: I'm so excited to meet her!

Mr. Overstreet: oh? She's excited to meet you! Wait to you see what she has prepared.

Nash: Did she make my oreo cake?

Mr. Overstreet: Yes Nash, she did.

Nash: Good.

They all laughed.

Nash: What? I take these things seriously.

Chord: So, daddy, Amber and I have a bunch of stuff for you guys.

Amber: oh yeah! We went a little crazy with the shopping.

Mr. Overstreet: kids, you really shouldn't be spending your money. What, with the baby on the way.

Chord and Amber looked at eachother and realized they had not broken the news to his parents.

Chord: dad, about that.

Mr. Overstreet: your mama is so excited! She already pulled out all your baby pictures. She's got a bad case of …

Nash: baby fever, I know [he looked over to amber who's face had turned bright red and whispered] it's an Overstreet thing.

Amber: [to chord] tell him.

Chord: you tell him

Amber: I can't tell him. He's your dad!

Chord: I'll tell him when we get there.

Mr. Overstreet: so they're doing some construction in the Donovan farm .

Nash: why? They've been there for years. That farm's perfect.

Mr. Overstreet: It is. Well, your uncle and I took a walk there last night and we saw a real estate agent talking to the Donovan's.

Chord: How do you know it was a real estate agent?

Mr. Overstreet: Well, she left a huge Century 21 for Sale sign on the front.

Nash: you're kidding, right?

Mr. Overstreet: nope.

Chord: They can't move! All those memories.

Mr. Overstreet: well, Chord they're entitled to. All their kids are grown and off to college and married. The farm got too big for them. They're moving to Florida.

Nash: Oh man, that sucks.

Chord: how much is it selling for, daddy?

Mr. Overstreet: More than we can bargain. So don't even think about it Chordy. We tried but it's not happening. At that price, I don't see it being sold anytime soon. Maybe they'll budge.

Nash: How much?

Mr. Overstreet: 5 million.

Chord: And the horses?

Mr. Overstreet: you'd have to speak to Fred about that.

Chord sat back and looked over to Amber who seemed lost but was being polite.

Chord: it's this farm right by ours. It's perfect with the most beautiful house.

Nash: 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, beautiful backyard.

Chord: White picket fence.

Mr. Overstreet: sorry about that Amber, we're rambling. Chordy? Remember the Tire Swing you helped Johnny put up 5 summers ago?

Chord smiled and looked at Amber.

Chord: And the porch we painted blue?

Amber's jaw dropped.

Amber: are you serious?

Chord: Dead.

Amber: [to Mr. Overstreet] I would love to see this house.

Mr. Overstreet: Certainly Amber, we can stop by after dinner. Maybe we can get some icecream at Mindy's.

Nash: oh how I miss Mindy's

Chord: Best homemade icecream!

Amber smiled and leaned back.

Amber: Can't wait!

Chord smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. He was so proud to have her by his side.

Mr. Overstreet parked his car in front of an amazing, vintage home with an old world charm to it. It was white with a huge porch in the front of it and small, cute barn over to the side. It was two stories with windows everywhere. Amber stood in front of the home in complete awe. The house was breathtaking.

Amber: Chord…your house is…

Nash: Isn't it great?

Amber: Mr. Overstreet, your house is beautiful! Living in the city, you don't see houses like this! What is it like 100 acre?

Mr. Overstreet: [surprised] well yes, yes it is. How did you know that?

AmbeR: My dad's a real estate developer. I used to load his listings onto the multiple listing service. I had to learn about specs and appraising.

Mr. Overstreet: oh really? So how much do you think my home should appraise for?

Amber: well, I don't know colonial homes too well but from my obsession with them, I would say the house alone is 1 million. I'd have to get back to you on the farm.

Mr. Overstreet: wow, I'm very impressed.

Nash: word? Like who are you?

Chord: You never told me that about your dad

Amber: [giggling] just a little secret.

Chord: you surprise me more and more each day.

Mr. Overstreet: Why don't we go inside? Your mama's waiting.

The three followed him with their luggage.

Mr. Overstreet: Just leave your stuff here. I'll tell Danny to take it upstairs later.

Chord: Danny's here?

Nash: great! Which means Uncle Jim is here.

Mr. Overstreet: oh nonsense. He's your favorite uncle.

Nash: HE drives me to drink, daddy.

Mr. Overstreet: [laughing] oh my son. Never Change. HONEY? THE KIDS ARE HERE!

Amber: it smells wonderful.

Mr. Overstreet: Oh she's been cooking all day.

Mrs. Overstreet came running into the living room where here two boys and her future daughter in law were standing.

Mrs. Overstreet: Oh my!

Chord: [smiling] hey mama

Nash: Hey mama!

She hugged her two boys and tears were forming in her green eyes.

Mrs. Overstreet: It's been way too long. And aren't you a vision?

She was no looking over to Amber.

Amber: Hello Ma'am.

Mrs. Overstreet: Chord! Didn't you tell her?

Chord: oh! She'd rather you call her mama.

Chord laughed and Amber did to.

Amber: well, hello mama.

Mrs. Overstreet: hello baby. You're absolutely beautiful. Your skin is just glowing.

Amber blushed

Amber: thank you. Your home is breathtaking.

Mrs. Overstreet: Well, sweetheart, this is your home now too.

Nash: mama, is that crushed oreos on the table I see?

Nash was looking over to the kitchen.

Mrs. Overstreet: Nashie! You and this sweet tooth. Amber, I'm so happy you decided to come. It's very important for us to meet the girl that Chord's been bragging about for the last year and a half.

With that Amber looked at Chord who was blushing as well.

Amber: that long, huh?

They all laughed.

They heard someone coming down the steps rapidly. A brunette, blue eyed, young man dressed in a plaid shirt and ripped jeans, stood before them.

Nash: oh it's you.

Danny: Come here 'cuz

[the young man hugged Nash and kissed his head]

Danny: looking good Rockstar

Nash: Geez Dan how much can you bench press now.

Danny: about 3 of you! [laughing]

Nash: hah hah very funny. Jerk.

Chord laughed and whispered in Amber's ear.

Chord: This is danny. He's our cousin. Nash's nemesis. They were born 4 days apart. Danny is older and it's been this competition since birth.

Amber laughed.

Amber: really?

Chord: you have no idea. You'll see.

Amber giggled

Danny stopped teasing his cousin once he heard where the giggles were coming from.

Danny: oh. Well, hello. You must be Chord's new girl?

Amber: [smiling] Amber. Nice to meet you.

Danny: Amber, I'm Daniel. You can call me Danny though. [He winked at amber, grabbed her hand and kissed it] Welcome to Nashville.

Chord: [clearing his throat] Hello to you too cuz.

Danny: Little Chord. [he hugged his cousin and whispered] How did you score such a gorgeous girl?

Chord hugged him harder.

Chord: [he whispered] I can bench about two of you which is like what? 4 of Nash?

Danny chuckled and broke the embrace. He winked at Chord.

Danny: How about I take the luggage upstairs? My dad should be coming around for dinner. [he made his way up the stairs with all the luggage]

Mr. Overstreet: Isn't that a nice young man?

Mrs. Overstreet: He's been helping around the farm since your dad hurt his back. He's so good.

Nash: He's the spawn of Satan.

Chord clenched his jaw

Chord: yeah he is.

Mr. Overstreet: You guys need to get over this stupid feud.

Nash: He hates me!

Mrs. Overstreet: He does not! He even helped me make your Oreo Cheesecake.

Nash: Great! Now I have to worry about arsenic being spilled "accidentally" into it [he said with air quotes]

Mr. Overstreet: Stop over exaggerating!

The boy made his way back down the stairs.

Danny: Amber. I gotta tell you I love you in Glee. Your voice is so heavenly its almost sinful!

Chord rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Overstreet: Isn't it though? The girls at the nail salon are so excited to meet you!

Chord: mom! You told them!

Mrs. Overstreet: Of course I did honey.

Danny: How about I get ya'll some lemonade.

Mrs. Overstreet: where are my manners? Danny, do you need help?

Nash: Oh no worries mama, I got this.

Chord and Amber made their way to the couch following his parents

Chord: Mama, daddy, we have something to tell you.

Mrs. Overstreet: what's wrong baby?

Chord grabbed Amber's hand.

Chord: the test came back negative. Amber isn't pregnant.

Amber: I'm sorry if we disappointed you.

Mr. Overstreet: Oh sweet Jesus! Amber! We're not disappointed. As much as we would have welcomed a new addition to the family…we wanted it to be at the right time.

Mrs. Overstreet: [crying] I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional. You're a beautiful young lady Amber and we're just happy to have you here. This weekend is a celebration! No tears!

Amber smiled and hugged her future mother in law.

Amber: Thank you. I have never felt so welcome.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

Nash: I'll get that. [he said grabbing the lemonade] Don't want you poisoning me again. You know? I never told mama about that!

Danny: [laughing] are you kidding? It was just a little king crab legs!

Nash: I'm allergic to shellfish!

Danny: I didn't know! And how could you not know they were crab legs? How obtuse can you be Nashie?

Nash: I don't know why everyone loves you so much.

Danny: Maybe because I don't dye my hair green and get a million tattoos!

Nash: FUCK YOU!

Danny: no thanks.

Nash: just stay away from me and my brother this weekend.

Danny: well, I'm fine with that considering I only wanted to get to know Amber a little more.

Nash: she's Chord's girlfriend!

Danny: oh please! We all know how well that works out. I'm surprised Mr. Perfect actually brought one home. She needs someone more mature, at her level. I bet you Chord still collects Hot Wheels Cars.

Nash: You have no say in what she needs.

Danny: Just get the lemonade. I can crush you Nash Overstreet. I have so much shit on you and Ken doll over there. It's in your best interest NOT to cross me this weekend.

Nash shoved his cousin and pointed his finger.

Nash: I have dealt with bigger idiots than you. I guarantee you, you don't scare me.

Danny: we'll just have to see about that. Won't we. Do you think Amber would like to learn more about the stables? I was thinking of taking her there tonight, after dinner.

Nash: Over my dead body.

Danny: DON'T…TEMPT…ME.


	72. southern feelings two

enjoy!

Daniel started laughed and shoved his cousin.

Daniel: It was a joke, lighten up Nashie. I can't kill you. It's illegal.

Nash: Oh, well that's comforting.

Daniel: Does your little brother even know what to do with a woman like that? I doubt it.

Daniels eyes were full of lust and revenge and Nash knew it.

Nash: What is your deal? Why are you trying to ruin our lives?

Daniel: me? ruin YOUR lives? That's comical. I reckon you're a comedian.

Nash: what? Listen, just stay the hell away. Okay? They're happy. Let's leave it that way.

Nash angrily left the kitchen with a tray of lemonade and Danny followed him with 6 cups on another tray.

Mrs. Overstreet: we were starting to think you were growing the lemons!

Amber laughed. Chord looked over to this brother and immediately knew something was wrong.

Nash: [whispering to his brother] we'll talk later.

Mr. Overstreet: Dan, Amber was just telling us about getting the farm appraised. She's really good with real estate. She is definitely someone you should speak to about buying that Donovan farm.

Chord: YOU'RE thinking of buying it?

Daniel smiled wickedly.

Danny: yep! I've been saving up. I'm doing real good in produce. I've got lots of customers. I really can't complain.

Amber: produce?

Danny: I grow and sell. Carrots, squash, lettuce, corn, all types of fruit. I sell at the market every morning.

Amber: fresh?

Danny: yes ma'am.

Amber: That's great. Chord? We should go to the market! Before we leave.

Chord sneered at his cousin.

Chord: Of course baby

He held her hand in his and Danny laughed internally.

Danny: Amber, I was wondering. Have you ever seen a cow? Or milked one for that matter?

Mr. Overstreet: Oh Dan's really good with the cows. Margorie is our favorite. She's a cute little thing!

Amber: No, I've never milked a cow.

Amber laughed.

Amber: I'm kinda scared to!

Daniel chuckled and rested his piercing blue eyes on Amber

Danny: Uncle Paul? Can I take Amber to the stables tonight? I think she'd really enjoy it!

Mrs. Overstreet beamed.

Mrs. Overstreet: That's a wonderful idea! Chord , Nash you could help me get the house ready for tomorrow. We can meet ya'll later on. Paul was telling me you want to show Amber the Donovan farm?

Danny smiled and looked over to Chord and Nash who were ready to kill him.

Danny: Sounds good. Amber? How's right after dinner?

Amber looked over to Chord.

Amber: Is that alright?

Chord realized fighting his cousin in front of his parents would result in bloody warfare.

Chord: yeah, that's fine. We'll meet ya'll there.

Amber smiled and kissed Chord

Amber: I love when your accent shows.

Nash: It only shows when he's mad…

Mr. Overstreet: Or in love!

Chord laughed.

Chord: I'm doing it for you baby!

Chord kissed Amber and she broke the kiss shyly.

Amber: [whispering] we're in front of your parents.

Chord wasn't even looking at Amber. He was looking straight at Daniel.

Chord: sorry baby, I can't help myself.

Nash laughed and Julie and Paul Overstreet sensed the awkwardness in the room.

Mrs. Overstreet: Amber? Dear? Do you like meatloaf?

Amber: I love meatloaf!

Mrs. Overstreet: Well! Why don't you all get ready for dinner! See you in about 15 minutes?

They all got up and made their way up the stairs.

Mr. Overstreet: Keep an eye on that Daniel.

Mrs. Overstreet: oh stop it. You too? He's your brother's son!

Mr. Overstreet: I saw the way he was sneering at my boys. Now you know I always defend that boy but I don't like it one bit.

Mrs. Overstreet: Maybe he just got tired of dealing with them!

Mr. Overstreet: Oh come on Julie, Daniel's no saint and you know it.

Mrs. Overstreet: Let the boys figure out their own feud. Got it?

Paul Overstreet bowed his head and followed his wife into the kitchen to help her set things up.

Meanwhile, upstairs.

Chord and Amber were in his old room unpacking.

Amber: What the hell was that?

Chord: what?

Amber: that kiss? We're in your parent's house Chord. I'm trying to make a good impression!

Chord: Sorry. I just got out of hand.

Amber: oh yeah? And it has nothing to do with Danny, right?

Chord: no! please! I don't could care less about danny.

Amber: [laughing] he's taking me to the stables. I'm a big girl. Don't worry.

Chord: He's going to try to get with you to spite me!

Amber: And I'm going to let him…right?

Chord: I never said that!

Amber: Well then you should really learn to measure your words.

Chord: I'm sorry. You just don't understand. He's such an asshole. He's bullied Nash forever.

Amber: why?

Chord: I don't know! And he hates me! He calls me Ken doll.

Amber grabbed Chord's hand.

Amber: I like Ken doll. He's cute.

Chord: sure.

Amber: Wait scratch that, I don't like Ken Doll, he's not anatomically correct.

Amber winked at her boyfriend.

Chord: [chuckling] oh and I am ?

Amber: you are anatomically correct in more ways than one.

Chord: We do have 5 minutes…

Amber: are you crazy? Not in your parent's house!

Chord: SO we'll have to work around that.

Amber laughed.

Amber: I see those eyes of yours. The way they change color when you're planning something. Stop that.

Chord: But I love planning things…

Chord growled and started kissing his girlfriend.

Amber laughed.

Amber: stoppp! Be good!

Chord: I don't like being good. [He said sliding his hands down to her ass]

Amber: [sliding his hands back up to the small of her back] well, tough!

Chord pouted and watched his girlfriend change into different clothes.

Chord: this is going to be torture.

Meanwhile

Harry: I don't get how we ended up here.

Darren: "I'm gonna be a mighty king! So enemies beware!"

Harry: Darren! Please stop singing.

Darren: [looking over to Harry] oh I just can't wait! To be king! Isn't Em great for making us this CD?

Harry: [shutting off the radio] please. My head is spinning. Where…do….we…go…now?

Darren: Turn left

Harry: Are you reading the map right?

Darren: Yeah. I think.

Harry: It's upside down! Darren! Where the hell are we?

Darren: You know! I've had it up to here with you! You're bossing me around, being all mean. I can't even call Em! I'm a man with feelings! I have feelings Harry!

Harry drove the car to the side and sighed.

Harry: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm hungry, I'm tired. We've listened to a mixed Cd of all Disney movies. I know Em made it for you and you miss her but I really just need to look at that map so we can get some sleep.

Darren: Okay. [He handed the map over to Harry] What's the name of the ranch we're staying at?

Harry: The family is the Donovan's. They're renting it out to vacationers until they sell it.

Darren: Who would want to sell any of these houses?

Harry: I know. Okay, so we're not too far away.

Darren: How'd you find this place anyway?

Harry: I'm just good at what I do, D.

Darren looked at him confused.

Darren: Ookkk…so, can we at least listen to the radio?

Harry: No music!

Darren: Can I sing?

Harry: D!

Darren: "Pretty woman! Walking down the street!"

Harry: This is going to be a long weekend.

Meanwhile…

Nash: [to Kirstin] He's going to kill me!

Kirstin: He can't do that!

Nash: Why?

Kirstin: Because then I'll have to kill him. Relax Nash.

Nash: God, I miss you. Send me a picture!

Kirstin: I miss you too and maybe if you're nice.

Nash: He's going to try to seduce Amber and then Chord's gonna kill him.

Kirstin: Then I guess I'm gonna have to come up with the bail money.

Nash: Baby, I mean it. He's going to kill me and Chord and marry Amber and have beautiful Damber babies and you're going to be a widow

Kirstin: So, we're married now?

Nash: Yeah, you're my wifey!

Kirstin: Nash. [laughing] Just stop. Please.

Nash: What?You know, you can be so mean.

Kirstin: I'm sorry. I'm sorry [laughing harder] You're just so damn cute that's all.

Nash: So are you sending me a picture?

Kirstin: Of?

Nash: You wearing that outfit you wore when I was in New York and you and me…you know.

Kirstin: Oh my god! Nash!

Nash: What?

Kirstin: People will hear you and think you and I did it.

Nash: So?

Kirstin: We didn't!

Nash: Okay fine. [changing the tone of his voice] Take a picture in you sailor moon outfit. The same one you wore when you and I danced on your stoop like two cheesy teenagers. There? Happy?

Kirstin: Okay. Fine. I miss you.

Nash: I miss you more. I'm gonna go to dinner. Bye babe.

Kirstin: Bye. Oh and Nash?Kick this kid's ass for me.

Nash laughed and hung up the phone.

He took off the Henley Tee he was wearing and slipped on a light sweater. Nashville was cool at night. He made his way downstairs to see everyone already at the table

Danny: Look who decided to join us!

Nash looked over at the table and noticed Dan's dad was there. Uncle Jim. His other rival.

Uncle Jim: I was just asking about you, Rock star.

Nash rolled his eyes and sat next to Amber.

Amber smiled softly

Amber: Hey, I served your plate.

Nash: Sorry, I was talking to Kirstin.

Mrs. Overstreet: And when are you bringing her to Nashville.

Nash: Well, probably never.

Chord chuckled.

Amber nudged him.

Amber: Shh!

Chord: Sorry!

Uncle Jim: Mind your manners boy. This is your mama's house.

Mr. Overstreet: I got this Jimmy. Leave him alone.

Uncle Jim: See Paul?That's why your kids walk all over you!

The table grew silent.

Dan flashed his pearly whites over to Amber

Danny: So Amber?Tell us about Glee. You are the most talented person there! I loved when you sang "Ain't No Way". I think I've played it a million times!

Danny smiled and winked at Amber.

Amber: Aww well, thanks. I'll be sure to leave you an autograph!

The table laughed except for Chord and Nash who were squeezing their fork so hard they could have bent them.

Danny: I'll make sure you remember that!

Mr. Overstreet: Amber's having an album release this summer.

Uncle Jim: Really?Well! I can't wait to hear it! Chord?When is yours coming out?

Chord: I'm still working on it Uncle Jim.

Uncle Jim: Well, you should get to working, huh?[He winked at his nephew] Times a ticking.

Mr. Overstreet: He can take all the time in the world.

Mrs. Overstreet: How about some sweet corn?[She stood up holding the dish and extending it out to everyone]

Danny: Thanks Aunt Julie. I love me some of your sweet corn. It's so yummy!

Mrs. Overstreet grinned and served some on his place.

Mrs. Overstreet: Anyone else?

Amber looked around at all the grim faces and held out her plate.

Amber: I'll have some.

The rest of the dinner was awkwardly quiet. When dinner was over, Danny asked Amber if she was ready to go.

She looked over to Chord who winked at her. She smiled and left with the young man.

Dan: So you two are serious, huh?

Amber: Very.

Dan: Well, that's nice. Chord never struck me as the serious boyfriend kind.

Amber: Well, he is. [She said politely]

The two walked side by side.

Dan: You're the first girl he brought home. You know that?

Amber: Yes, he told me.

Dan: Well, I mean there's Tamra. But that was a hot mess!

Amber: Tamra?

Dan: Yeah, Chord's ex fiancé.

Amber stopped walking and looked at Dan.

Amber: What?

Dan: My baby cousin didn't tell you? [he laughed] Oh my god! It's okay. You're going to meet her tomorrow anyway. She was Chord's first… everything. If you know what I mean. A little crazy but cute. Chord left her when he went to L.A. They were too young but when her daddy found out her and Chord did the deed…all hell broke loose. He made sure Chord kept his promise about marrying his baby girl. Next thing I know, Chord's getting calls left and right to become all Hollywood and shit and he left Nashville. Amber: What about Tamra?

Dan: Well, he left her too. Never returned her calls, nothing. Well until last year.

Amber: Last year?

Dan: Yeah, when he came back to visit. Tamra stopped being crazy and those two were like best friends you know? Old habits don't die. Anyway, they're connected, bumped uglies. Then Chord left again but he met you.

Amber: He met me before last year.

Dan: Oh?He did?

Amber: Yes.

Dan: Well, I reckon I didn't know that.

Amber: So if he was so into me, why would he reconnect with this girl?

Dan: Sometimes, you don't forget your first love. You know?

Amber's heart stopped briefly.

Dan: Are you alright little darling?

Amber: I'm fine. Why am I meeting her tomorrow?

Dan: I invited her to the party! She's like part of the family! I hope you don't mind?I know Chord probably won't. Maybe they can reconnect! [he paused] Not in that way of course. Chord's all serious now. It's not like he has fame of being some sort of a playboy!

Amber was trying her best not to scream.

Amber: [she smiled lightly] Well, I can't wait to meet her. Why don't you show me Margorie the cow?

Dan: Of course! By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous in this light


	73. southern feelings 3

Darren helped Harry get all their luggage out of the car they had rented. They both stood outside the door to the Donovan's house and their jaws dropped.

Darren: This house is huge!

Harry: yeah, I wonder why they're selling.

Darren: I wonder how close Amber and Chord are? Maybe we can go visit them!

Harry: I don't think they're anywhere near these parts! [Harry felt bad he had to lie to his friend but he had no choice]

Darren: oh… [Frowning] well, that sucks.

Harry rang the doorbell and out appeared a friendly man in his mid 60's.

Mr. Donovan: You must be Harry and Darren! I'm Oliver Donovan! My wife and I are were just beginning to worry about your whereabouts.

Harry and Darren smiled at the man.

Harry: Sorry sir, we got a little lost. We are so sorry we made you wait.

Mr. Donovan: It's quite alright, son. Come in. Karla? [he called for his wife] the two young men from Los Angeles are here.

Harry and Darren followed Mr. Donovan inside and were greeted by another friendly face.

Mrs. Donovan: hello! Welcome! I'm so glad you made it! The mother in me was so worried! [Smiling] I'm just happy to see some young kids around the house. We left he keys on the dining room table, some maps with local restaurants and I even googled some activities going on in Nashville this weekend. We have a young man that comes and checks on the horses every night. He should be coming by soon. His name is Daniel. He's very sweet. You just let him do what he needs to do. He has the keys to the barn. Honey? Did I miss anything?

Mr. Donovan: No sweetheart. You covered everything. We'll be back Sunday afternoon for the keys. I really hope you enjoy the house. It's our pride and joy.

Darren: Sir, I hope its not too rude of me to ask but why are you selling the property? It's beautiful!

Mr. Donovan: oh well thank you son. Well, it's too much for us two. We want to retire out in Florida.

Mrs. Donovan: Our kids are all away and all the kids in the neighborhood are too.

Mr. Donovan: Although, some of them were too much trouble anyway. Like that Tamra Harkins.

Mrs. Donovan: [smiling softly] oh dear, shh! Let's not talk about bad things.

Darren: I love stories!

Mr. Donovan: Well the Harkins live right across the farm. They're daughter Tamra is bad news. She's about your age. Stay far away.

Mrs. Donovan: Oliver! Stop that at once.

Mr. Donovan: It's a fair warning! She's trouble. She almost ruined that poor Overstreet boy's life.

Harry's heart stopped and Darren didn't seem to make the connection.

Harry:[to Darren] Darren? Can you please bring the luggage upstairs? I'm going to pay the Donovan's.

Darren: I want to hear the rest of the story!

Harry: D…please! [ Harry was stern this time]

Darren got the clue and made his way up the stairs.

Mr. Donovan: oh it's quite alright, Harry I wouldn't have minded telling him the rest of the story.

Harry smiled and leaned in.

Harry: I'd rather he didn't listen to the story. He'd go back to L.A. and say it all wrong.

Harry chuckled and the Donovan's joined him

Mrs. Donovan: Funny, the Overstreet boys are in L.A. I wonder if you know them.

Mr. Donovan: Karla, L.A. is a big city. I highly doubt it.

Mrs. Donovan: the young one is on that show…what's it called ?

Harry leaned in.

Harry: show?

Mr. Donovan: glum? Glim? Glad?

Mrs. Donovan: GLEE! GLEE! That's it! Have you heard of it, Harry?

Harry tried his best to keep his cool.

Harry: Never heard of it.

Mrs. Donovan: What a shame. I heard Chord's pretty good in it and he's dating that really pretty girl from the show. Thank Goodness he found someone better than that darn Tamra.

Mr. Donovan: And you yell at me?

The Donovan's looked flustered and visibly upset when discussing this girl and Harry was catching on.

Harry: She sounds terrible.

Mr. Donovan: She ruined Chord's life. That's why Paul, his dad sent him out to L.A. with Nash. That girl would have made a mess of his future.

Harry began to grow concerned for his friend, completely forgetting the mission at hand.

Harry: why is that? What did she do?

Mr. Donovan: she convinced her parent's Chord took advantage of her. Her father is a minister and didn't take it lightly. He practically forced the Overstreets to make Chord marry her.

Harry knew something wasn't right with this story.

Harry: But he didn't right? I mean how old were they?

Mr. Donovan: 18

Mrs. Donovan: It wasn't until after the Overstreets and the Harkins had a fall out and they sent Chord away that our Katie…

Mr. Donovan: that's our oldest.

Mrs. Donovan: confronted Tamra Harkins. She had made up the whole thing.

Harry: everything?

Mr. Donovan. : everything. They never even had sex

Harry: but why would she do that? And why wouldn't Chord say anything?

Mrs. Donovan: The Overstreets have a nicely sized ranch a few houses down. IT's the second biggest around these parts. Chord was too scared of Tamra's dad and we really don't know what happened. His Uncle Jim got involved and it became messy. They filled that poor boy up with guilt.

Mr. Donovan: Our Katie thinks the Harkins were trying to pull a fast one and that nice family.

Harry: So Tamra marries Chord, they eventually have kids, and they get the farm.

Mrs. Donovan: precisely. Except that farm isn't under Chord's name.

Harry: I don't understand.

Mr. Donovan: Well, the whole farm is under their other son's name. Nash. Those Harkins thought they were smart…

Harry: Wow. You're right I should really keep an eye out huh? [Harry laughed]

Mrs. Donovan: Chord doesn't know the truth. Poor boy's been dealing with anxiety since then.

Harry was having flashbacks of Chord telling him how Nash had kept him in an elevator. Had they lied to him? Or had everyone just lied to Chord?

Harry: That's awful so now he has guilt.

Mr. Donovan: I'm sure. HE never felt good enough for anyone. I just hope this new relationship works out.

Mrs. Donovan: well, look at us spilling other people's business. We should go before we tell him all the Nashville stories!

The two laughed and gathered their things.

Mr. Donovan: well, enjoy your weekend Harry! And tell Darren we say goodbye!

Harry smiled and said his goodbyes.

He stood in the living room silently. He knew Dianna had sent him for one thing but his ninja skills were needed for something else and his heart was telling him to do the right thing.

Meanwhile…

Daniel: [laughing] you got it! I reckon you're a pro Ms. Riley!

Daniel was beaming, watching Amber milk Margorie the cow.

Amber: I cannot believe I'm doing this right! [she laughed]

They heard someone coming into the barn.

Chord: all this fun, without us?

It was Nash and Chord.

Amber smiled at the two which shocked Daniel. He didn't expect her to be so friendly after his awful confession about Chord.

Amber: hey babe! I learned how to milk a cow!

She giggled and Chord sighed out of relief. She was okay.

Nash: Hey sis, so ready for the best home made icecream in town? Daddy is out in the back with the truck.

Amber smiled again at the thought.

Amber: I'm so excited!

Daniel sneered at how calmly she was behaving.

Chord: Dan? You're down for some icecream?

Daniel: oh? I'll meet you guys there. I have to check on the Donovan's horses while they rent out the house for the weekend.

Nash: Well, see ya there 'cuz.

Nash smiled wickedly at his cousin and started walking with Chord and Amber.

Daniel pulled Nash back.

Daniel: Listen to me Rockstar, this weekend is going to be hell so enjoy it while you can.

Nash: [pulling his arm away and put his hands up] ooo! I'm so scared! I'm shaking 'cuz.

This pissed Daniel off even more.

Daniel: Two words…

Nash: Crazy Mofo? Yes, I know. Can we move on from the obvious here

Daniel: Actually, one name. TAMRA HARKINS

Nash's heart stopped for a split second.

Nash: What the fuck did you just say?

Daniel: you heard me

Nash: No! Fuck you.

Daniel: again, no thank you.

Nash: I swear on everything that's holy, you hurt my little brother, I will make sure you regret the day you were born.

Daniel: [shoving his cousin] I don't take threats lightly

Nash: I don't either. Especially when they're on my little brother. You got that?

Daniel: ooo [he said mimicking Nash] I'm so scared!

Daniel laughed.

Daniel: Come Sunday, Ken doll would be done and you rockstar will be too. And Amber will be putty in my hands.

Nash: you are crazy on all levels. Not gonna happen.

Nash started walking out of the barn when he paused and then turned around.

Nash: you know what? I feel sorry for you Dan. I don't know what I did to make you hate me or Chord so much but I feel sorry for you. You can't ruin what Amber and Chord have because it's real. You're just too jealous you will never know what that's like.

Daniel clenched his jaw and stood before his cousin frozen.

Nash: so go on with whatever fuckery you have planned. It's fine by me because Amber is way too smart to fall for it.

And with that Nash marched out and left his cousin pissed as hell.

Meanwhile outside the barn, Chord was massaging Amber's arms. It was a cool Nashville night. They were waiting for mrs. Overstreet and Nash.

Chord: so, you're still intact

Amber: I told you I was a big girl.

[She smiled and looked at Chord's green eyes. He had never lied to her before and she trusted him. He smiled at her and kissed her lips]

Amber: but you were right about your cousin.

Chord looked at her in the eyes

Chord: what did he tell you?

Amber: something about your past.

Chord: [gulping] please tell me what he said.

Amber: It's not something I can't figure out alone. Just trust me on this. I trust you. So you need to trust me too. But when we get back, you need to tell me everything about Tamra.

Amber kept the smile on his lips. She wasn't mad. She wasn't even angry. She was worried that someone was out to ruin one of the good things she had going for herself.

Amber: And I want the whole truth.

Chord smiled at his girlfriend but inside he wanted to run back into the barn and punch the hell out of Daniel.

Chord: The whole truth and nothing but the truth…

She grabbed his hand and he sighed.

Daniel-0

Chord-1


	74. southern feelings 4

Daniel's father, Jim walked into the stables and confronted his son.

Uncle Jim: Well?

Daniel: she didn't buy it, daddy

Uncle Jim: Boy, what are you talking about? What do you mean she didn't buy it?

Daniel: Dad, I'm working on it.

Uncle Jim: Well, you're not working hard enough.

Daniel: Just leave it alone. Who cares, anyway? They don't even live in Nashville anymore. I don't care. I just want to live my own life for once and not in anyone's shadow

Uncle Jim: which is why you're going to fight for that girl. Do you want to be a loser all your life?

Daniel stopped what he was doing and got up. At 25, he stood at 6'2, way taller than his father yet he always had a way of intimidating him.

Daniel: I'm no loser.

Uncle Jim: sure you are. A stable boy and a farmer. No one will ever know who you are.

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek and started walking away.

Uncle Jim: Don't you walk away from me boy!

Daniel: Watch me.

Daniel gathered his hoodie and boots and made his way to his truck.

Amber, Chord, Nash, Mr. and Mrs. Overstreet were all getting in their car when Amber noticed Daniel angrily loading his truck and wiping his eyes.

Amber: I think something's wrong with him [She said to Chord]

Nash: probably found out the power rangers are fake

Amber: Nash! Be nice!

Nash: He's a simpleton!

Amber: okay, Spideman boxers

Nash pouted.

Nash: [to Chord] she's taking his side. Why?

Chord: I don't know. Amber?

Amber: it's not about sides. He's clearly upset. He is your cousin afterall

Chord: who's trying to ruin our lives!

Amber: That's not what they teach us at church, Chord.

Amber undid her seatbelt and climbed out the car.

Mr. Overstreet: Everything ok?

Chord: Dan's being a crybaby.

Mrs. Overstreet: Oh dear, do you think Jim struck him?

The car grew silent.

Nash: He still does that?

Mr. Overstreet: Julie, please.

Chord: he still does what?

Nash: well, when we were kids Uncle Jim used to scold Dan a lot and I might have overheard that he struck him, especially when he had too much to drink…I didn't know it was true until Dan failed his honor's math test and uncle Jim gave him a whipping in front of me and Katie Donovan.

Chord froze.

Chord: What? [he looked out the window and saw Amber comforting his cousin]

Amber: are you alright?

Dan: oh hey Amber. It's nothing. I got some hay in my eye.

Amber: Dan, you can tell me.

Dan: The girlfriend of one of my enemies…I don't think so.

Dan smiled and got in his truck.

Amber: he's your cousin, Dan

Dan: so, why didn't he or Nash come out the car?

Amber: you haven't been the most welcoming.

Dan: Sure I have. I took you to the stable, showed you around.

Amber: And bad mouthed Chord.

Dan: because you deserve better

Amber: you don't even know me, Danny

Dan: I know that Chord has issued with commitment and you are not looking forward to playing games.

Amber: okay seventeen magazine

Dan: so, that interview was a lie?

Amber: it was three years ago! Who's ready for a commitment at 20? Ugh! Dan, that's besides the point. I'm glad you're okay.

Amber started to leave when Dan called out her name.

Dan: Amber, wait. I'm sorry. I'm just not having the best day. I had an argument with my dad. He's no uncle Paul.

Amber turned around.

Amber: why don't you come with us to get icecream?

Dan: I can't I have to work the Donovan Farm tonight. Maybe I can catch ya'll later.

Amber: The Donovan farm? Well, I wanted to check that place out! Maybe we can follow you? Check the farm out and wait for you to finish?

Dan smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

Dan: I'd like that.

Amber: Great, I'll tell the others

Dan watched Amber leave, smiled and got in his truck.

Dan: I reckon, I could fall in love with a girl like that.

Amber: [to Chord] come on! You wanted to show me the farm so why not now?

Chord: [sighing] Dad? Maybe we should go.

Mr. Overstreet: sure!

Mr. Overstreet stuck out a thumbs up out his window and Daniel honked his horn as a response.

Nash: I can't believe this. You're messing with the enemy!

Amber: relax, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Remember?

Meanwhile…at the Donovan farm

Darren: so tell me the story!

Harry: No!

Darren: you're no fun! So, where are we going tonight?

Harry: I was thinking of this place that makes homemade icecream.

Darren: oooo! Harry! You know how to woo a lady!

Harry laughed.

Harry: I'm a little disturbed by that comment!

Darren laughed and they started unpacking.

Darren: This place is great. I can't believe you found it! Thanks for bringing me along. Kevin would never take me on a road trip. He says I talk too much

Harry: [laughing] I wonder why he would say something like that?

Darren arched his eyebrows and gave Harry a sassy look.

Darren: you said I was an excellent co pilot

Harry: until you got us lost!

Darren: I don't do maps. It's all up here [he pointed to his head]

Harry laughed

Harry: Don't you have to call your girl or something?

Suddenly they heard a car park in the front of the house and Darren ran to the window.

Darren: visitors?

Harry: [still unpacking] probably the ranch hand the Donovan's hired. Some kid named Daniel.

Darren shrugged and kept looking out the window when another car parked in the front.

Darren: there's more than one person.

Harry: it's probably nothing. Here, Help me with this suit case

Darren was about to close the curtain when he saw a familiar face.

Darren: Amber? It's Amber! Amber's outside!

Harry's heart dropped. NO! This wasn't supposed to happen. [he said to himself]

Darren: Let's go say hi!

Harry pulled Darren's shirt and he fell back

Harry: we can't

Darren: hey! This is a vintage muppet babies t-shirt! And… why not?

Harry: we just can't D. [Harry paced nervously]

Darren: oh my God.

Harry: D! Please…

Darren: you're a traitor!

Harry: D!

Darren: you're here on ninja business! So there's no beer festival?

Harry: yes, there is

Darren: you really didn't want to go on a road trip with me? Who made you? Kevin? Dianna?

Harry: Dianna [feeling awful] Darren, of course I wanted to go on a road trip with you!

Darren: sure, because you needed a wing man.

Harry: yes! Exactly! I don't trust anyone else!

Darren: well, I'm not spying on Amber! I'm done with that! I almost lost her completely last time and I'm not prepared to do that again!

Harry: you have to help me this time.

Darren: yeah! okay!

Harry: I mean it…it's different this time.

Darren: Di never learns. I'm going back to L.A.

Harry: someone's plotting to hurt Amber and Chord.

Darren stopped rambling and looked at Harry.

Darren: what? Are you sure?

Harry: yes. I don't know anything yet. I know a name. Tamra Harkins.

Darren: How did you find out?

Harry: Really?

Darren: sorry, forgot ninja status. Keep going.

Harry: anyway, she's out to get Chord and Amber and I don't think she's working alone…that's on pure instinct. I can smell a rat a mile away.

Darren: [getting more and more interested] okay. Fine. I'm in. What do I have to do?

Harry: Well, first thing's first. We have to avoid Amber at all costs.

Darren: Do you think they'll come in?

Harry: If the ranch hand has keys, maybe.

Darren: I'm so nervous! Maybe we should hide somewhere?

Harry: Hiding is the last option. We wait and we spy.

Darren: okay. Got it. Wait and spy.

Harry: Darren? You're going to need some dark clothes and these.

Harry threw a pair of sunglasses at Darren.

Harry: Welcome to ninja 101. Let's go.

Darren: where are we going?

Harry: rule number one: you don't ask questions.

Darren: Got it.

Harry: Where would a ranch hand go?

Darren: [whispering] where the horses are.

Harry: so that's where we're going.

Harry and Darren made their way down the stairs slowly and crept to the kitchen back door. They quickly ran out and found a spot to hide beside the barn. From where they were kneeling they saw Chord and Amber talking.

Chord: I'm not mad. I just think you need to watch out for him.

Amber: Chord, I told you. I'm on your side. I want to know everything that went down when you were younger.

Chord: ugh! Amber, this is why I didn't want to bring you. I did not want to drag you into my mess.

Amber: listen to me, as long as we're together, I'm stuck with you. Messes and all. Besides, I'm not perfect. You don't know about my crazy ass

Chord: [laughing] oh really? Like?

Amber: Like my morning routines.

Chord: I've seen you in the morning.

Amber: you've seen nothing.

Chord laughed and put his hands on her waist and traveled down to her behind.

Amber: Chord! Your parents could catch us.

Chord: oh come on! We're not 12!

Amber laughed and kissed her boyfriend.

Chord: I can't wait to see you EVERY morning.

Amber: [laughing] I don't think you're ready for this.

Chord: I don't think you're ready…for this…

Amber: Is that a threat, Chordy?

Chord: More like an invitation.

Amber: tempting, really.

Chord: we could sneak off somewhere tonight.

Amber laughed

Amber: where?

Chord: I know a couple of places…

Chord kissed his girlfriend again.

Harry and Darren were spying in the background.

Harry: cover your ears and eyes Darren.

Darren followed Harry's directions.

Nash walked in on his brother and Amber.

Nash: oh God! Really? Have we learned anything, kids? Keep it in your pants Chord!

They both laughed.

Nash: So, what do you think?

Amber: It's beautiful. It really is like a dream.

Chord: We want to buy it.

Amber's mouth dropped.

Amber: you can't afford this right now, Chord.

Nash: we can. It's going to be hard but we can. I'm helping Chord get the mortgage but essentially this will be his. Daddy already said when they retire, I get the farm and imagine, we can be neighbors!

Chord laughed and looked at Amber.

Chord: surprise!

Amber: Chord this is too much!

Chord: but it's perfect. We can come out here in the summers. Ride horses.

Amber: it's a lot of money.

Chord: I'm going to talk to the Donovans.

Amber: But Daniel was going to put in an offer.

Nash: Fuck that!

Amber: Nash!

Nash: what? No way! He can bite my epic ass

Amber laughed.

Amber: maybe you should mention your interest.

Chord: He never showed any sign of remorse for all the thing he's done to us. I think this shouldn't affect him much.

Amber sighed and looked around.

Amber: Well, it is a beautiful house.

Chord smiled

Chord: When we have kids…AFTER we get married, years from now…[he laughed] they'll love it here.

Amber smiled and looked at Nash and Chord who were giving her puppy dog eyes.

Amber: ok…we'll talk to the Donovans.


	75. southern feelings 5

Chord: As far as I know, there's no one staying over there.

Amber laughed.

Chord: And I do have keys since my dad's in charge of the horses if Danny ever can't

Amber: Do not tell me…we're going to…

Chord: Hopefully…our future ranch! [he smiled]

Amber: our?

Chord: well, I have to share it with someone and since you and I are forever…

Amber threw her hands around Chord's neck and whispered in his ear

Amber: So, why don't we play house then?

Chord: yes ma'am!

[Chord ran inside his house to get the keys to his dad's truck and to the Donovan ranch]

Mr. Overstreet: where you off to son?

Chord: Showing Amber the ranch again…I think she loved it and it's beautiful when the moon's out.

Mrs. Overstreet: have fun dear!

Chord smiled and tried his best to hide his red cheeks. He said thank you to his parents and went outside to get Amber.

Amber smiled when she saw him

Amber: ready?

Chord: sooo ready

The two got in the truck and Chord drove out to the ranch.

Meanwhile, Darren And Harry had taken a trip to the local pub and the house was empty. Chord wasn't interested in the house, he knew of a better place. They arrived at the ranch, parked the truck and made their way to one of the barn sheds next to the home.

Amber giggled

Amber: I am not having sex with the animals surrounding us.

Chord: shh! There are no animals in this one.


	76. southern feelings 6 SMUT WARNING

THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER IS RATED M+ smutty smut lol ;) thank you nerd4music for being amazing and helping out with cvtgb!

"Chord, where are we going?" He smiles. "To the barn. I want to show you something." Amber tosses him a knowing grin. "I bet you do." Fingers linked together, they head towards a large barn on the far end of the property. Chord lifts the latch and opens the door, pulling Amber inside. It's a bit dark, the air tinged with the sweet, woodsy smell of hay and dirt. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" She smiles. "You did. But it's good to hear it again." She untangles her hands from his, and runs them down his chest. "So what did you want to show me?" Chord doesn't respond, but instead presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, grinning against her lips when he feels her fingers clutching at his shirt. "Wanna be adventurous?" he whispers. Amber trembles slightly; his voice is deeper with lust and it's exciting. "Always," she replies. "What do you have in mind, Mr. Overstreet?" Chord gently presses her against the wall, his hips flushed tight against hers as their lips meet again. The kiss is hotter than the last, his teeth nipping her bottom lip as his tongue begs for entry. Amber gasps, her fingers automatically tangling in his hair, deepening their kiss. His hands travel, skimming the full outline of her breasts before cupping the weighty globes massaging them gently. "How about it, Ms. Pretty" he rumbled, the roughened pads of his thumbs brushing against her nipples. "You up for a roll in the hay?" A loud laugh escapes even as she rolls her eyes. "You are so corny." Her laughter is cut short when he rolls his hips in a tight circle, his bulge grazing her belly. "Oh," she moans. "You love it." His lips graze her cheek, planting tiny kisses along her jawline and the gentle curve of her neck. A small sigh of pleasure tumbles from her lips and her hands weave a jagged path through his hair. "I do. But baby, someone will hear us." Chord's teeth nip at her full lips and he smiled wickedly. "Well we gotta be extra quiet, then." His kiss sending a throbbing pulse to her core and she whimpers. His fingers roam the curvy contours of her body, traveling south as his lips leave her lost in a haze of lust and passion. One hand cups the back of her neck while the other inches closer to sweetness between her thighs. Amber moans, her kisses becoming frantic as she feels his fingers stroke her through her panties. "Chord" she groans. "Shh, sweetheart" he whispers, cupping her soaking sex in his hand. "Remember you have to be quiet." "Chord, please" Her breathing is heavy and when he finally pushes a large digit inside of her wetness, she has to bite her lip hard to stop the moan from slipping out. Her hips move automatically, riding his finger and when he adds another, her hands grip his hair tightly. Chord hisses. "Fuck, baby." He wraps a smooth brown thigh around his waist as his fingers begin to pump in and out of her creamy pussy. She's so warm and wet and feels like the finest silk. His cock throbs painfully, practically begging to be inside of her. The burn in her chest is almost unbearable, but she forces her moans down to strangled whimpers. She's on her tiptoes, hips jerking with every hard pump of his fingers. His thumb circles her clit and she crashes her lips to his to keep from crying out. "You want more, baby?" he asks. His hand is coated with her juices and he can tell she's close. Her pussy clenches and throbs around his fingers and he groans with impatience. "Amber, honey. Tell me what you want." She's breathless, sharp gasps of pleasure ripping from her throat as the warm feeling of her climax washes over her. Chord watches her come, her sweet brown eyes rolling in her head, panting his name over and over like the sweetest prayer. "Baby, I need you" she pleads. "What do you need?" Chord is barely holding on, but he needs her to say it. "I need you inside me," Her voice is heavy with want and it makes him ache all over. "Please." Chord slides his fingers out of her wetness, bringing them to his lips. Before he can sample her taste, she intercepts, wrapping her pouty lips around his digits, moaning at her taste. "Fuck," he curses as their mouths meet, the kiss enhanced by her tangy sweetness. Chord lifts her with ease, her thick thighs wrapping around his waist as their kiss grows hungry. The backs of his legs hit a large bale of hay and sit, forcing her to straddle him. Amber reaches for his belt, making quick work of it and his zipper. Her lips move to his earlobe, sucking and nibbling on the meaty flesh. "Condom," she hisses. Chord groans, his grip tightening on her hips. "Wallet. Back pocket." He lifts up for easier access. Amber stops kissing him long enough to grab the tiny gold package before ripping it open with her teeth. "Amber, baby please" he begged. "I don't think I can take much more." Amber reaches into his pants, freeing his cock and rolling the condom down. She lifts her hips, preparing to lower herself down and yelps in surprise when Chord thrusts hard into her pussy. "Oh my god, Chord!" Her hips moved in time with his, their moans and groans mixing with their desperate kisses. Gone was the pretense of keeping quiet. It just felt too good. She shuddered at the dirty things he whispered in her ear, how wet she was, how tight she felt, how sexy she looked riding his cock and did she want him to stop. "No, don't stop" she pleaded. His words turned into a low growl when her pussy clenched him tightly. "Fuck, baby. I'm so close. You almost there? Are you gonna come for me?" His hands cupped the generous swell of her ass before giving her a sharp slap on each cheek Amber cried out. Her hands were braced on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, and he hissed from the pleasure/pain sensation. "I-I'm gonna…oh, Chord" she moaned. Her legs began to tremble as her hips danced wildly, matching his hard thrusts. Chord felt the familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. His hands slipped from her hips to move between them. He lightly pinched her clit and she mewled with pleasure, pushing her into a hard climax and triggering his own. He came with a deep growl, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist, his lips caressing her cheek as they rode out the seemingly unending wave of bliss. She was shaking in his arms and he felt lightheaded.


	77. Southern feelings 7

Chord looked over to amber who was giggling

Chord: what?

Amber: we just had sex…in a barn

Chord: gotta check that off my list [he said smugly]

Amber laughed and chord traced his fingers on her jaw line

Chord: marry me, amber.

Amber's eyed widened

Amber: what?

Chord: we don't have to get married today or tomorrow…unless you want to but tell me you'll marry me

Amber's chocolate brown eyes looked deep into chord's green eyes

Amber: of course

Chord: yeah?

Amber: yes

Chord laughed and started kissing his girlfriend

Chord: I think I can go for another round

Amber: [laughing] I'll be the cowgirl, you'll be the innocent stable boy

Chord laughed

Chord: I love you

Harry and Darren parked their rented car and heard the moans coming from the barn

Harry: oh hell no, I did not sign up for this

Darren: [confused] what? Oh no…are they? Is it?

Harry: amber and chord…

Darren covered his ears

Darren: "under the sea, under the sea"

Harry: let's go inside before we are truly traumatized

They went inside the home as amber and chord's sounds of passions filled the night air. It was about 2 am when the two decided to head back, hand in hand and drove back to the overstreet ranch.

Danny had picked Amber up early. He got her coffee and Amber was impressed with the market he had just outside of Nashville. He was unloaded his truck when she heard him singing. She walked closer, stopped and listened.

Danny hadn't noticed he had an audience until she clapped after he finished his last note.

Danny: oh my gosh [he smiled] how embarrassing!

Amber: [handing him the coffee she was carrying for him] take a break, Nashville star

Danny blushed and sat at the foot of his truck and patted the spot next to him for Amber to join him. She sat down and sipped her coffee

Danny: I'm no star, Amber stop putting ideas in my head! You're the star, though. [he poked her nose, sipped his coffee and Amber ignored his flirtatious behavior]

Amber: you're really, really good Danny.

Danny: Aww shucks, coming from you…that really means a lot.

Amber: Why haven't you explored your talent? I guess music is in the Overstreet DNA.

Danny took a sip of his coffee and chuckled.

Danny: Except it's not accepted in my family. My father would disown me if I pursued music.

Amber: He wants you to be a farmer? Well, you're really good at that too. This market is great but is it what you want?

Danny: Farming is my other love. I love the animals, I love this market. My dad doesn't want me to be a farmer either. He thinks it's a loser profession.

Amber: Loser profession? Danny, you're making more at 25 than most people in their thirties! He's crazy! So, no music, no farming…what does he want?

Danny: [shrugging] probably for me to disappear

Amber: [shoving Danny] bite your tongue.

Danny: Well, I'm no star kid…I'm no Ken doll, I'm no rock star

Amber: don't do that.

Danny: [grinning] what?

Amber: Don't bring Nash and Chord into this. We can't have a good time, without you bashing your cousins?

Danny: [switching to a more serious tone] I reckon that's a sore spot. [clearing his throat] I'm sorry.

Amber: Between you and Chord, I'm going to rip my hair out. None of you will budge in telling me what happened between you guys. A little insight would help. I mean, should I feel guilty that I'm here with you right now? I love Chord…I love Nash. But you've been so nice to me. I don't know.

Danny laughed heartedly. Amber had never seen him laugh like that before. It reminded her so much of Chord and she smiled.

Amber: What's so funny?

Danny: I feel awful making you choose here. I'll take you back to the ranch. I couldn't take it, seeing you rip your hair out.

Amber: [smiling] you don't have to take me back, Dan. I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing. I just wish I could get the three of you to talk your issues out.

Danny: [singing] It's so hard dealing, with these southern feelings [he laughed]

Amber: [laughing] what is that? You can seriously be the next Garth Brooks.

Danny: Southern feelings. Something about the south, Amber. Brings people close. The air, the animals, the people….give you southern feelings

Amber smiled.

Amber: you try to act like such a jerk but you're one of those "sensitive guys" [she said it mockingly and giggled]

Danny: oh so you don't like sensitive guys? I should be all rockstar slash playboy huh?

Amber's expression changed

Amber: there you go again.

Danny:[frowning] I'm sorry, listen, I can't do this right now. I'll take you back

Amber: what? Why? Why can't we be friends?

Danny: because amber we can't

Amber: why? Too much pride? Get over this damn feud. Get over yourself

Danny: because its kinda hard to look at you right now and not kiss you and I cant ….I just can't. I'm not that kind of guy and you deserve better than a guy scheming over your affections

Amber stood up and an uncomfortable silence fell over the sweet nashville air. She was confused and wanted to believe she misunderstood danny.

Amber: WHAT?

Meanwhile

Chord: mom? I need to talk to you

Mrs. Overstreet:[looking in the oven] sure sweetheart. What about?

Chord: nana's ring…I'm ready mama.


	78. southern feelings 8

Amber opened the door to the truck and sat in the passenger seat.

Danny: amber! Aw hell, I didn't want to make things awkward [he said walking to the driver's seat]

Amber: Well, congratulations, you did.

Danny: I want to be friends with you.

Amber: Well that's nice Dan and I really would have considered it had you not said what you just said.

Danny: Okay, I take it back, there!

Amber: Danny! We're two 25 year old people. We can't just "take things back"

Danny: [breathing in] I'll drive you home then.

Amber: Thank you.

Danny started up his car and made his way back to the Overstreet farm.

Meanwhile….

Chord: mama? Are you there? [He was waving his hand in front of his mother's face who was so shocked, she had frozen]

Mrs. Overstreet: darling, are you sure about this?

Chord: 100% sure. I swear on everything.

Mrs. Overstreet: I had the ring cleaned!

Chord: [laughing] you guys don't waste a minute!

Mrs. Overstreet: We're just so happy to see you happy again, Chord. Since that incident with the Harkins, you've had such a hard time finding a girl…

Chord: mama, It's all in the past now.

Mrs. Overstreet: Well, let me show you the ring then. Come, baby.

Chord followed his mom up the stairs to his parent's bedroom. He sat at the foot of their bed as his mom opened her drawer and pulled out a green velvet box. She turned around to show it to him and he noticed tears trickling down her face. If there was anything in the world that made Chord cry, it was seeing his mom cry. His eyes started to fill up almost instantly and his heart swelled from the emotion.

Chord: mama! Don't cry, please [he chuckled] hey! At least it isn't Nash getting married.

They both laughed and Nash peeked his head in.

Nash: I hear laughter and I hear my name which means I'm currently being made fun of…my own mother! Mama, you is a traitor [Nash gave his mom a sassy look]

Chord: see?

Their mom laughed and hugged her two boys.

Mrs. Overstreet: my boys! So happy to have you both here.

Nash: okay, really what were you guys talking about.

Chord and his mother looked over to the green box on the bed and Nash covered his mouth.

Nash: no effing way!

Mrs. Overstreet: Nashie, your mouth, dear

Nash: I said effing!

Mrs. Overstreet: you still meant to curse

Nash: ugh! Fine. Sorry. No freaking way!

Chord laughed.

Chord: yep.

Nash: I told you mom would want to give you the ring. It was only a matter of time.

Mrs. Overstreet: First of all Nashie, you're the traitor here! Second of all, it wasn't my decision, it was Chord's

Nash: [starts laughing hysterically] okay. Hold on. Wait. [He started gasping for air] My brother, Chord Overstreet, is gonna put a ring on it? [He sat on the bed and threw himself back, kicking his legs and laughing like a hyena]

Chord and their mother joined in the laughter.

Chord: what's so funny? [He said trying to regain control]

Nash's laughter was contagious.

Nash: well, it's just crazy. I mean…you…and amber…I knew it was gonna happen but all this time we were freaking out about mom trying to marry you two or your crazy boss but you're the one taking the plunge. The good old ball and chain! I have to get you a "Game Over" Shirt!

Chord: oh shut up! Well, Last night, Amber and I talked about our future and the ranch, how much we want to be together and it just made since.

Nash: sure you weren't just caught up in the moment?

Mrs. Overstreet: I doubt that. Your brother doesn't make irrational decisions.

Nash was jumping up and down and shrieking

Chord: Nash, what the heck has gotten into you?

Nash: I'm just so excited. Oh my God. Don't play with my emotions chord, you better do it. Don't back out or else! I swear I will kick your ass!

Chord: Nash! Stop! [he was laughing harder this time] I don't know why this is such a surprise, you were there when I called Amber's dad. This is serious.

Nash: I know but…[sighing] okay you know when you think about something? And you think about it a lot, you dream it, you see it but you don't have it but you know it's coming and then when it finally does it's like…so …surreal? Mama? You know what I mean, right?

Mrs. Overstreet giggled.

Mrs. Overstreet: yes baby. Like how I wanted to have kids so badly. How I prayed everyday and I knew it was coming, I saw you in my dreams, Nash and then when I found out I was pregnant, it was a miracle. It felt surreal. I know exactly what you mean.

Nash started to tear up.

Nash: Oh mama…

Nash hugged his mother and Chord joined him.

Mrs. Overstreet: Just promise me, Chord you will make her happy and keep her safe. You'll treat her like a lady and you'll always respect her. And you'll wait. You don't have to get married tomorrow.

Chord smiled

Chord: yes mama, I know. I don't plan on getting married anytime soon…

Nash: so does she have any idea?

Chord: I basically asked her last night [he laughed] I'm not sure how seriously she took me. I think she probably said yes to eventually marrying me. I doubt she expects a ring now or sees it coming for that matter.

Nash: [smiling from ear to ear] this is so cool.

Chord: you cannot tell her.

Nash gasped.

Nash: I beg your pardon! I am no snitch

Mrs. Overstreet and Chord: yes you are.

They both laughed and Nash crossed his arms.

Nash: fine. I guess you're right. BUT…I guess this means I can't be around her. Gotta think of a plan….oooo! I know!

Nash left the room and they heard him run down the stairs.

Mrs. Overstreet: he's your brother.

Chord: He's your son.

Mrs. Overstreet handed the box over to her son and he smiled at his mother.

Mrs. Overstreet: nana would love her.

Chord: I know. [he gently opened the velvet box and inside was a beautiful Emerald cut diamond ring with the most beautiful celtic threading on the band. It shined like the brightest star, like his star, like Amber. It was meant for her and he knew it. He was in so much awe of the ring that he was speechless]

Mrs. Overstreet: honey? What do you think?

Chord: It's like I remember it. [He wiped a tear] nana used to wear it all the time. She'd take it off when she was cooking. I remember.

Mrs. Overstreet: [smiling] she knows it's in good hands now.

Chord closed the box.

Chord: do you think Nash will mind?

Mrs. Overstreet chuckled.

Mrs. Overstreet: Nash is getting all of this when we decide to leave Nashville. I'm sure he'll be okay with giving you nana's ring.

Chord smiled and hugged his mother.

Once again they heard the stairs and Nash walked in with tape over his mouth and his father with a confused look on his face.

Mr. Overstreet: what's with the waterworks?

Nash: [nodding his head vigorously and giving his dad a thumbs up almost as if saying "good one, dad"] mmm mmmm mmmm

Mrs. Overstreet: Chord asked for Nana's ring.

Mr. Overstreet smiled at his son and gave him a hug.

Mrs. Overstreet: look at you all grown up. Just look at you.

Mr. Overstreet took the box from chord, opened it and sat at the foot of the bed.

Mr. Overstreet: Did I ever tell you how your papa, my dad asked nana to marry him?

Chord and Nash shook their heads no.

Mr. Overstreet: Well, they had only been dating for 2 weeks!

Chord: WHAT? [He laughed] and I thought I was bad.

Mr. Overstreet: well, at least you and Amber have been into each other for a while. Papa said it was love at first sight. He saw her in the park one day, reading a book and he told me his heart began to flutter. [he put his hand on his chest] pum pum pum pum…[he laughed] he had never felt that way for anyone. You papa was a bit of a playboy around these parts! [He laughed again] well, he went back to that park every day for 40 days until he finally got the courage to ask her out for a burger. Nana was a spit fire! She said she didn't go out with random boys and he'd have to really impress her for her to accept. So do you know what your papa did? [The boys shook their head and Mrs. Overstreet smiled] He pulled out his guitar and started singing "cause I love you" By Johnny Cash. Needless to say, your nana melted. Well that's the way papa put it. [The boys laughed] anyway, they dated for two weeks before your crazy grandfather decided he needed to seal the deal with Nana. And I'm not talking about THAT, nash. [nash shrugged] Papa's mom, MY nana and your great nana had this beautiful ring right here. It was the only thing she saved before she sold everything after my grandfather died. She had met nana and loved her very much. She told papa that when you have a girl like that, you never let her go. [He smiled and grabbed his wife's hand] So papa took the ring and asked nana to marry him. It seemed quick to everyone in the outside world but to them, it was perfect. They got married a few months later and they were married 67 years before nana passed away. So you see son, sometimes, if you find a girl like Amber….you never let her go. [He closed the velvet box]

Chord smiled and was happy both his parents approved.

Chord: I think I know how I'm going to ask her. I want to do it before tonight's party. Her parent's arrive tomorrow and I want her to be surprised.

They nodded their heads in approval and Chord smiled. He was extremely excited. Suddenly he heard a car door slam, he walked over to the bedroom window and saw that Amber was outside with Danny.

Danny: Amber. Please. Just stop for one minute.

Amber: are you trying to purposely ruin me and Chord?

Danny sighed

Danny: no. Not anymore.

Amber: WHAT?

Danny: just listen, okay.

Amber: NO! you're one big hypocrite! You pretended to be nice to Nash and Chord! I can't believe I fell for your lies! I'm not an idiot, Danny!

Danny: amber! Please! I know that. I respect that. I love that about you. I think I'm in love with you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I can't. I'm in too deep. [he ran his fingers through his hair] please just forgive me. I'll go away, I won't bother you anymore. Just forgive me.

Amber: you can't be in love with me! you can't!

Danny: I KNOW THAT! [he yelled and Amber froze] I'm sorry…

Amber: just stay away from me and Chord and from Nash. We leave Monday.

She started walking towards the front door.

Danny: Amber, wait. I'm sorry I yelled.

Amber: This cannot be happening to ME! I thought L.A. was full of crazies!

Danny: you're the only person that made me feel validated…you know that?

Amber stopped walking and turned around.

Amber: what?

Danny: No one else has told me I'm talented. No one else has made an effort to spend time with me, invite me somewhere. No one.

Amber: Danny, that's not love. That's friendship…

Danny: [chuckling] oh my God Amber! I think you're gorgeous as hell. You're smart, you're kind, and for some reason you've chosen my idiot cousin!

Amber rolled her eyes.

Amber: he's not an idiot!

Danny: He is!

Amber: what the hell is your deal with Chord, anyway?

Danny: He ruined my life! He took everything from me! Everything! And now he's even taking the perfect girl!

Amber: Danny! You're not making much sense right now.

Danny: Just forget it. I gotta go back to the market. I'll see you tonight. Listen, I promise to act like none of this ever happened if you just forget it. Okay?

Amber: [thinking hard and breathing in] fine. But I'm not sticking around to see you three kill eachother. I'm getting to the bottom of this, eventually.

Danny: It's not your problem.

Amber: I love Chord. It's my problem.

Chord opened the front door.

Chord: Babe?

Amber looked back and smiled.

Amber: hey baby. [She walked over to him and gave him a hug]

Chord kissed her hello and Danny bowed his head.

Chord: Hey Ken doll. Well, she's back in one piece. I'll see ya'll later

Chord gave his cousin a stern look and Danny climbed into his truck. He drove away and parked far away from his cousin's house.

Danny: SHIT! SHIT! My dad's gonna kill me! [he started punching everything around him when his phone rang. He saw the name "Tamra" and picked it up] What do you want?

Tamra: hello to you too.

Danny: what?

Tamra: Are you coming to get me at the airport? [she laughed into the phone]

Danny: Jump off it Tamra, it's not funny.

Tamra: did they buy the whole Tammy's in Spain doing bigger and better things?

Danny: yeah, I guess. [he was in no mood for her]

Tamra: what's wrong Danny kins?

Danny: please, don't call me that.

Tamra: you listen to me Overstreet, stop acting like your shit don't stink. I'm trying to talk to you as civil as possible. What happened? Rockstar steal your candy? Or was it my baby boy?

Danny: Fuck off Tamra

Tamra: Maybe I will [she laughed]

Danny: I don't want to do this anymore. This whole thing is just stupid. Between you and my dad, I'm going to end up in serious therapy. I just need to leave Nashville.

Tamra: you won't do such things until we are through with Chord Overstreet. Is that clear?

Danny: Chord's in love with Amber so I think you're losing this one.

Tamra: "chord's in love with Amber" [she mimicked] listen loser, you want to be something? You want to step out of Chord and Nash's shadow? You do as I say.

Danny: don't call me a loser.

Tamra: [laughing] but that's what you are. A little farm boy with nothing to impress the world with

Danny: I want to be a country singer. And I think I could be a damn good one.

Tamra: [laughing] yeah, sure! Who told you that? Your pops? Oh wait, he hates your guts, ouch!

Danny was gripping the steering wheel.

Danny: amber. And she has an ear for music. She's very talented and she told me….

Tamra: [laughing] oh my God! The farm boy is in love with the city girl? ALL THESE SOUTHERN FEELINGSSSSS….[laughing even harder] you really are a loser. Hey loser? Why don't you come over and give me a massage?

Danny hung up the phone and threw it in his backseat. He had enough with everyone.

Darren was sitting at the computer with harry.

Darren: where'd you get all this stuff?

Harry: Think

Darren: whoa! You're like the real thing. This is cool. What does this do? [he started touching buttons]

Harry: Darren, rule number 80, you do not touch a ninja's instruments. Deal?

Darren nodded and kept his hands to yourself.

Harry felt bad showed him the device.

Harry: It's a phone tracking device. I get to hear other people's conversations. I put one on that ranch hand's phone. I figured he'd be around Amber and Chord the most.

Darren: genius! So? Do you hear anything good?

Harry: only that our ranch hand is no angel and suspect number two.

Darren: Tamra's number one right?

Harry: Right. And it looks like those two are in cahoots.

Darren's eyes widened.

Darren: Are you going to report this back to Dianna?

Harry: not until I get a clear idea of what in God's name is going on. For now, we act as if Chord and Amber are in a whole lot of trouble. Got that?

Darren: got it. [he started humming the spiderman theme] spiderman, spiderman, radioactive spiderman!

Harry: [laughing] oh boy.

A few hours later….

Nash paced around the room, the duct tape on his mouth tasted bitter

Nash: mmmm mmmm mmmmm

Chord: what's he saying? Nash? What the heck

Mrs. Overstreet: he refuses to take it off

Mr. Overstreet: without it he thinks he'll tell amber

Chord: big mouth

Nash's eyebrows arched and he mumbled loudly pointing fingers

Nash: mmmm mmmm mmmm!

Chord: do you have the ring?

Mrs. Overstreet: we got it resized [she smiled]

Mr. Overstreet: I can't believe this is happening

Chord: [laughing nervously] me neither. I hope she says yes…even though she kinda already did

Nash: mmmm mmmmm mmmmm

Chord: take that damn tape off!

[Chord put the velvet box in his pocket]

Amber came down the stairs wearing a pretty yellow sundress. Chord looked at her like she was the only person in the room.

Chord: Ambs, you look….

Amber: [giggling] Chord, stop looking at me like you haven't seen me in years! I just went to change into something nice. I am meeting your family after all.

The Overstreets smiled.

Mrs. Overstreet: you look lovely dear.

Mr. Overstreet: A vision.

Amber blushed and looked over to Nash who was facing the wall.

Amber: what's up with him?

Chord: he's protesting Uncle Jim coming to the party.

Amber: so he's facing the wall?

Nash turned around and pointed to his mouth.

Amber almost fell over in laughter

Amber: you are so ridiculous.

Chord: Ambs? I was wondering if we could…go to the park? It's this really nice park. I wanted to take a nice walk before everyone gets here you know?

Amber shrugged and took Chord's hand.

Amber: sure!

The park was close to the ranch and the two walked hand in hand.

Chord: you really do look beautiful.

Amber: well, I've gotta match my knight in shining armor. You look very handsome Chordy.

Chord smiled as his heart began to flutter. Pum pum pum pum pum pum

Chord: This is it. [he looked around] Isn't it great?

Amber smiled and made herself acquainted with the small park that had a beautiful meadow with daises, a short bike path and two benches.

Amber: Everything in Nashville is great! [she looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him] Even though this weekend has been a little insane, I've enjoyed every minute of it.

Chord: crazy cousin and all?

Amber: crazy cousin and all.

Chord: I want to show you something.

Amber: oh boy. Last time you said that I ended up with hay in my hair.

Chord let out a loud laugh and that moment was when he knew that it was now or never.

Chord took her hand.

Chord: don't get smart with me.

She smiled and followed her boyfriend to a green bench. He showed her initials that were carved on the bench.

Chord: that's papa and nana.

Amber smiled.

Amber: this is the best thing you have ever showed me! [she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture] I've gotta show this to my mom! She's gonna swoon!

Chord smiled at the idea that Amber's mom would have a picture of where he proposed to her daughter.

Chord: My papa met nana here. on this very bench. He watched her for a little over a month before he made a move.

Amber sat on the bench and her eyes glistened as the sun set behind her.

Amber: tell me more…

Chord kept standing before her and her grabbed both her hands.

Chord: My papa was a bit of a romantic. My nana was a spitfire…kinda like us. [he laughed nervously]

Amber smiled and was listening with great concentration.

Chord: Do you know Johnny cash?

Amber: of course! I love Johnny Cash!

Chord breathed in. She was definitely he one.

From a distance Amber heard a guitar.

Amber: what is that?

Chord: It's Nash. [laughing]

Amber: what?

Chord: It's Johnny NASH! [he laughed again]

Nash appeared dressed in a suit playing "cause I love you"

Amber's eyebrows arched and she looked over to Chord.

Amber: babe, what are you guys doing?

Chord didn't let go of her hands and he started singing

"_**I'll sweep out your chimney**____**  
><strong>__**yes and, I will bring you flowers**__**  
><strong>__**yes and, I will do for you**__**  
><strong>__**Most anything you want me to**__****_

_**If we live in a cottage**__**  
><strong>__**You will feel like it's a castle**__**  
><strong>__**By the royal way you're treated**__**  
><strong>__**And attention shown to you**__****_

_**I'll be there beside you**__**  
><strong>__**If you need a cryin' shoulder**__**  
><strong>__**Yes, and I'll be there to listen**__**  
><strong>__**When you need to talk to me**__****_

_**When you wake up in the darkness**__**  
><strong>__**I will put my arms around you**__**  
><strong>__**And hold you 'til the mornin' sun**____**  
><strong>__**Comes shinin' through the trees**__****_

_**I'll be right beside you**__**  
><strong>__**No matter where you travel**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there to cheer you**__**  
><strong>__**Till the sun comes shinin' through**__****_

_**If we're ever parted**____**  
><strong>__**I will keep the tie that binds us**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll never let it break**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I love you**____****_

_**I will bring you honey**__**  
><strong>__**From the bee tree in the meadow**__**  
><strong>__**And the first time there's a rainbow**__**  
><strong>__**I'll bring you a pot of gold**__****_

_**I'll Pick up all your troubles**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll throw 'em in the river**__**  
><strong>__**Then I'll bundle down beside you**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll keep you from the cold**__****_

_**I'll be right beside you**__**  
><strong>__**No matter where you travel**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there to cheer you**__**  
><strong>__**Till the sun comes shinin' through**__****_

_**If we're ever parted**____**  
><strong>__**I will keep the tie that binds us**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll never let it break**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I love you**__**"**_

Amber was crying….

Amber: Chord…that was beautiful. But…people are looking at us now! [she bowed her head and giggled]

Chord lifted her chin and got down on one knee. Amber looked around and then her eyes rested on Chord's green eyes.

Amber: babe? [she whispered]

Chord: I asked your daddy.

Amber: what?

Chord: your daddy likes me. he likes us…he thinks we work well together. So does my daddy.

I've loved you for a very, very long time. My papa waited 40 days to tell nana that. I've waited too long.

Amber: baby, what are you doing?

Chord: you're everything I've always wanted and then some! My heart beats only for you. [he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Amber felt his beating heart and smiled]

Amber: I love you.

Chord: I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don't have to get married now or next year…I will wait as long as I have to. Until we're done with glee, our careers take off, until we sign the mortgage on the Donovan ranch…and I want to have amazing kids with you. Ones that we'll spoil and a little boy that one day will take his girlfriend to this very park, sing her that Johnny Cash and give her this…

Chord took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Amber. She gasped and the tears automatically started forming.

Chord: Amber Riley, will you marry me?

Nash was a hot mess crying in the background and there was a whole group of park goers surrounding them. Everyone was smiling in anticipation.

Amber was sobbing, wiping her tears in complete awe of the antique Emerald cut ring right in front of her eyes.

Amber: Chord Overstreet…I will.

Chord: you will?

Amber: I will marry you!

Chord crushed Amber with a hug in tears himself, laughing in her hair and finally pulling took the ring out of the box and placed it on Amber's left hand. Nash was high fiving the little kids in the park.

Chord: you have made me the happiest man in the world.

Amber: [looking at the ring] This moment…it's so….

Chord: surreal, I know.


	79. southern feelings 9

Amber giggled as Chord kissed her all over her face.

Amber: chord! Stop! [Whispering] people are still watching us!

Chord laughed as he kissed her lips one last time. He turned around, grabbed Amber's hand and helped her off the bench. Amber was right, there were still people watching. It was a crowd of about 30 park goers and Nash.

Chord took her hand and held out for their little audience to see.

Chord: she said yes!

The whole crowd roared, giggling, clapping and ohhhing and ahhing.

Amber covered her face with her other hand and laughed.

Amber: Oh my God!

Chord: [smiling] what?

Amber: I'm engaged!

Chord: so am I!

Amber: chord! Oh my God! I have to tell my parents. I don't know how they're going to take it.

Chord: done.

Amber: huh?

Nash walked over to his brother and sister in law.

Nash: He asked your dad for permission at the airport.

Amber looked over to Chord

Amber: what?

Chord: Surprise! I told your parents. I am a southern gentleman after all!

Amber hugged Chord and rested her head on his chest.

Amber: you are the most amazing person I know.

Chord: that's a little impossible since you are the most amazing person I know…

Nash: okay darlings, let's move this elsewhere. You're giving everyone a show.

As they started heading towards the gate of the park, the people surrounding them started saying "congratulations". Amber waved and smiled at every single person and so did Chord. For the first time in his life, Chord didn't feel bad about being in the spot light. He didn't feel annoyed, he didn't want to cover his face. He didn't want to run in a different direction. If at this very moment, a cameraman decided to take pictures of him and his future wife, he wouldn't even think about it twice. He would grin and with a very charming voice, he would say "sure" and he would show off his fiancé. Chord's heart fluttered. He had a fiancé. He thought about how many times last year he wished he would have told Amber how he felt and for a small moment, he felt sad. He will never leave her side and will make up for lost time. He watched as Amber and Nash walked side by side and he smiled thanking God for giving him such good fortune.

Amber looked back and smiled at Chord.

Amber: Hey you! Whatcha doing back there? Come here! [she held out her hand and Chord took it in his]

Chord: Just admiring you.

Amber: well, we have eternity for that!

Chord chuckled and Nash rolled his eyes.

Nash: Is this going to be the rest of the weekend because I'm gonna need a few drinks.

Amber laughed and shoved Nash.

Amber: Don't hate

Nash: [laughing] I don't. I love you both.

Amber: [to Chord] so what were you thinking about? Back there?

Chord looked down at Amber.

Chord: how I was such a coward and how I wish could have told you everything I felt …How I never meant to ever hurt you. With the games, while I was with _**her, **_when you felt like I was jerking you around…I wish I could just take it all back.

Amber stopped walking and looked at Chord's green eyes.

Amber: Everything happens for a reason, Chord and I believe that we had to go through all of that so we can finally be happy. [She breathed in] We have eachother now so any obstacle that is thrown at us, is going to have to face a force.

Chord: A force to be reckoned with?

Amber: exactly?

Nash: And I really don't mind beating up some people.

The three of them laughed and they walked silently back home.

Amber was thinking this time. She thought about how when she got the part of Mercedes in Glee, she wouldn't let fame get to her head. She'd still be the same Amber. She would avoid being in the tabloids at all costs, she would do whatever it took to stay as grounded as possible. Then she thought about how now she had this amazing man walking next to her, how she fell in love with him the moment he shot her a smile at the dog park, how she denied it many times to her fellow castmates, how she secretly dated other guys and they were never Chord and how pissed she was when she had learned the stupid game her friends were playing. She thought about how when she got back to L.A., there were questions that were going to need an answer, Ryan will have left her a million voicemails, and for the first time in her glee career, she will have to be in the public eye. Even after all of that, she thought about how she didn't care. She was ready to talk to anyone from TMZ to Vanity Fair, to BET, to EXTRA, to telemundo! She was prepared because she loved Chord. And then for a small moment, she thought about Danny and the conversation they had that morning and she looked at Chord as he joked with Nash. She knew she had to tell him everything.

Amber: baby? I have something I need to tell you.

Chord and Nash stopped talking and they both looked in Amber's direction.

Chord: what's up, fiancée?

Amber giggled at how adorkable Chord was.

Amber: It's about Danny.

With that, they stopped walking once more.

Nash: What about Danny?

Amber: Well, did you notice, we came back early? From the market?

Chord: yeah….

Amber: that's because I got into an argument with him.

Nash: I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted! Why? What happened?

Chord: what do you mean an argument? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I swear I don't care if he's family, he'll have to deal with me…

Amber: Chord. Please just listen.

Chord's face was bright red and his eyes were intense. Amber hardly saw Chord in a bad mood and this certainly made her cautious of the words she used.

Amber: he's confused. So please don't go do anything stupid. I already talked to him. I just need to tell

you this because we tell eachother everything

Nash: oh my God! Did he try something on you? That fucking no good son of a bitch!

Chord: Amber…baby…you need to tell me what happened.

Amber: Chord. [she said looking into his eyes] he has a lot of issues.

Chord: don't give me that! Amber! He's crazy! You don't know him!

Amber: Chord…I don't think anyone really knows him…[she noticed her fiancé getting impatient] and it was nothing I couldn't handle on my own. He told me he thought he was in love with me. And as soon as he realized how stupid it all seemed, he motioned to take me home. I thought it was him just being evil Danny but I think he's just hurt and needs someone to talk to. I'm the only person that has given him the light of day and he apologized…there's nothing to worry about.

Nash: bullshit! Total HORSE SHIT!

Chord: Nash, relax.

Nash: what? He tries to kill me when we were kids, he invites Tamra to your welcome home party, he screws with Amber's head, it's all part of the greater plan.

Amber: Nash, that's ridiculous

Nash: no! It's not! Amber, listen to me…Uncle Jim HATES me…HATES with a passion! He hates me and Chord and I think he may even hate my dad!

Amber looked over at Chord who still looked furious but wasn't moving.

Amber: babe?

Chord: Nash is right.

Amber: what?

Chord: Nash is right! He wants to ruin the only happiness I have.

Nash: amber, please believe that.

Amber: I don't know what to believe! I just want to meet your family, and have a good time tonight and show everyone this beautiful ring and go back to L.A. to see my parents and have Ryan lose his shit once he finds out. [she cupped Chord's cheek] I don't want a mess. Promise me we won't make a mess? I handled Danny.

Chord breathed in and exhaled. He looked at his fiancée's pleading eyes and it was enough to break him down.

Chord: okay. But if he starts something tonight…it's over.

Nash: it's on! Like Donkey Kong!

Amber laughed.

Chord smiled at Amber and the three kept walking.

Chord wasn't going to let his guards down tonight. As far as he knew, Danny was the enemy and if Tamra showed up, so was she. Chord wanted to tell Amber of his surprise of having her parents there for Sunday brunch with his parents. He didn't want her to worry. He just wanted her to enjoy what was left of their time in Nashville.

Nash's phone started ringing and he picked it up.

Nash: hey mama. Yeah! Yep! He did it! She said yes!

Chord grabbed the phone from Nash

Chord: mama! It fits perfect! I couldn't believe it! It was amazing! Nash played the guitar and I sang and the little kids were dancing and all the women in the park were squealing and Amber looks amazing. That ring was made for her mama!

Nash had his ear next to Chord's listening to the conversation.

Amber was enjoying this and laughed.

Chord: yes mama, okay. I'll tell her. Okay. Love you too.

Chord looked at Amber who was grinning.

Chord: what?

Amber: you two! You're just on all levels of adorable!

They both blushed and smiled.

Chord: that was my mom

Amber: oh? I had no idea!

Chord laughed.

Chord: she wants to know if you want to go with her to pick up some goodies at the bakery. She wants to hang out with her future daughter in law…her words, not mine.

Amber laughed.

Amber: Sure thing. I'll go.

They arrived to the ranch and Chord's mom was already waiting outside.

Mrs. Overstreet: ready for some much needed girl time?

Amber: oh yes! These boys can wear any girl out!

Mrs. Overstreet: Amber….[she held her arms out] welcome to the family, dear!

Amber smiled and embraced her mother in law.

Amber: thank you so much.

Mrs. Overstreet: [she spoke in Amber's ear] we are just so happy you two finally got together and now this! It's too perfect! Paul went to the beer festival for a bit but when he comes back, he will be so happy!

Amber smiled.

Amber: I'm very much in love with your son and you have all been wonderful!

Mrs. Overstreet: did you know?

Amber: no! [she laughed] I mean, we talked about maybe once or twice but I never thought he'd actually do it…at least not yet.

Mrs. Overstreet pulled away and held out her hands.

Mrs. Overstreet: anyone from the outside, looking in, would think it's too soon but they don't know how much Chord has pined over you.

Amber looked over to Chord and he blushed.

Chord: mama!

Mrs. Overstreet: your future wife should know how your love story began….[winking at Amber] and I think today is the day I share that information. Come on dear, it's just you and me now.

Amber kissed Chord goodbye and got into the car.

Mrs. Overstreet: oh, and boys? There's a surprise for you in the kitchen!

Nash's eyes opened up widely and he smiled from ear to ear.

Nash: oreo cake! It's my oreo cake!

Their mother laughed, got in her car and waved at her sons.

Mrs. Overstreet: oh and please look presentable! I'll bring Amber back in time before everyone gets here!

She pulled away and the boys looked at eachother before running into the house.

Nash: last one in gets no cake!

Chord: don't mess with me nashie!

Chord and Nash ran in the house and they heard a voice from the kitchen.

"No running in the house, boys!"

Chord looked over to his brother and they both bolted to the kitchen.

Standing before them, washing the dishes was their sister, Summer.

Chord: whoo eeeee Summer!

He walked to his sister and picked her up. She giggled and messed up Chord's hair. She took one good look at him.

Summer Overstreet was beaming.

Summer: I cannot believe it! My baby brother! engaged! Oh man I wish the others were here!

Chord: I'm just glad _**you**_ made it! [He hugged his sister]

Summer: So, when am I meeting amber?

Chord: Tonight.

Summer: great! [she started clapping] I'm so excited!

Nash poked his sister from behind.

Summer: ah! you creep! [she hugged him] And when are you bringing home a diva of your own? hmmm?

Nash: let's not rush things, okay?

Summer: grow up!

Nash: you!

Summer: you!

Chord: oh boy. here we go.

Summer: oh and thanks for helping mama with the dishes, you're real kind.

Nash: I was busy helping Chord propose!

Summer: whatcha do? hold the ring for him?

Nash: ha ha!

Summer: [was washing dishes looking out the kitchen window] well, I'll be damned. Tamra Harkins in my front porch? [she grabbed her kitchen towel] shits about to hit the fan. Nash? hold my earrings.

Nash: right behind you sis.

Chord: summer! no!

Summer walked toward the door and almost knocked it down. Nash was standing right next to her and Chord covered his face.

Summer: get the hell out of my property!

Tamra Harkins was standing right in front of Summer Overstreet as defiant as ever.

Tamra: well, if it isn't Winter…fall? Which one is it?

Summer: I'm sorry but we don't serve bitches

Tamra: oh my God! Is that the pot calling the kettle black?

Tamra: [looking over at Nash] oh hello handsome.

Nash: bite me

Tamra: name the time and place, Nashie.

Summer: I'm only going to warn you one more time….you either leave or I'll make you leave.

Tamra: I'm not afraid of you…Summer Overstreet. Besides, without little Katie Donovan, you're just one half of the musty crew.

Summer: [looked over to Nash and laughed] this bitch!

She walked over to Tamra.

Summer: I don't entertain simple folk. You make your way out…

Tamra: you know what's really funny, Summer? That you still act like you're this big boss bitch when you don't own this place…you're nothing!

Nash: who the fuck do you think you are?

Tamra: oh Nashie I love it when you talk to me dirty

Nash: If you try to ruin Chord's night….I will….

Tamra: what? Hit me? you can't!

Summer: nope! But I can!

Tamra: please! Your Uncle Jim invited me so, I hope you're ready to play nice… I'll see you bitches later. Oh? And Tell Chord I said hello and we have a lot of catching up to do.

Tamra walked over to her car and stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

Chord: Tamra!

Tamra smiled and turned around.

Tamra: well, well, don't you look sexy.

Chord: don't embarrass yourself. Just don't.

Tamra: Chordy, listen, I'm coming tonight. Because I have such a surprise for you that you're going to wish you were nicer to me.

Chord, Nash and Summer Overstreet stood in front of her and she laughed in their face.

Summer: oh ...wait….I forgot to tell you something. Tamra? Katie's back from New York and umm she's going to be making a guest appearance tonight….just thought I'd let you know.

Tamra's face fell.

Tamra: what?

Summer laughed.

Summer: surprise, bitch! Oh and the 2 karat Emerald Cut ring? It's currently sitting on my sister in law's finger. Ooops! [she covered her mouth and walked away with her brothers. She turned back one last time.] see you tonight!

Tamra sat in her car and called Danny.

Tamra: What the ever living FUCK is Katie Donovan doing in Nashville?

Danny: probably coming to finish what she started with you…I'm sure Summer's delighted.

Tamra: Fuck you! If you're not going to destroy Chord and Nash, I'm gonna have to do it myself!

Danny: Tamra, you could go fuck yourself.

He hung up on her and she screamed inside her car.


	80. southern feelings 10

Nash: That was so badass! I love you!

Nash hugged Summer

Summer: [laughing] that crazy bitch! Who invited her?

Chord: apparently Uncle Jim

Summer: well, tough shit! I uninvited her!

Nash started laughing.

Nash: I love my family

Chord: you can't. Uncle Jim will tell mom and dad.

Summer: So what? Then I'll tell daddy she's trying to ruin your life again. Simple

Nash: He won't believe you.

Summer: horse shit! Come on! We can't let her crash the party.

Chord: Again, she got invited. Technically, it isn't crashing.

Summer: well, you're the guest of honor, you, Nash and Amber so Uncle Jim really has no say in this.

Nash: Is Katie really in Nashville?

Summer: yep. She'll be there.

Nash: yay! We have to catch up!

Chord: the whole crew back together again!

Summer: Don't worry little brother, we got this covered. Nothing will ruin your happiness.

Chord smiled and hugged his sister.

Nash: well, this house isn't going to clean itself.

Summer: right! Let's give mom a surprise!

The three started cleaning the house, waiting for their parents and Amber to arrive.

Meanwhile…

Mrs. Overstreet: He came home so excited last winter! And then when he heard you guys were going on tour together, he was convinced he was finally going to tell you how he felt.

Mrs. Overstreet was driving and Amber was listening

Amber: really?

Mrs. Overstreet: really. You guys got really close during the tour and I will never forget that call {she starts giggling} He told me he was in love. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell you. He was scared the others were catching on him always talking about you and hanging around you.

Amber laughed

Amber: oh my God. I had no idea.

Mrs. Overstreet: I told him to tell you, many times…but he was too afraid. Then he called me and told me you had saved his life….somehow. He never went into details but that's when his feelings got stronger.

Amber smiled thinking about the time she "Saved Chord's life" by rescuing him from Cory's basement. Thinking about it now, she couldn't believe it happened so many months ago.

Amber: But he was with…

Mrs. Overstreet: yeah, his main problem. You see, Chord was too afraid and to be honest…I know he's my son but he was a little immature. I'm glad he met you Amber. It would make me worried sick when he went out to those clubs. I mean, he comes from a small town and then to be exposed to the celebrity world can be a huge culture shock. You know?

Amber loved how motherly she was.

Amber: I know.

Mrs. Overstreet: I always thought you were so grounded, so poised. I admire that about you. You never let the media define who you. You're a lovely young lady.

Mrs. Over street kept steering with one hand and wiped her tears with another.

Amber: oh! Please don't cry!

Mrs. Overstreet: I'm just happy you found each other. Now! No more tears! [she smiled and patted Amber's leg] I know Chord said you guys were going to wait but any ideas as to how long?

Amber: Well, I have to sit and talk to my parents. You know, I wish we could all do that, together.

Mrs. Overstreet smiled, she knew about Chord's surprise.

Mrs. Overstreet: I know but we will. Promise.

Amber: Well, I haven't really talked to Chord about the wedding. [she laughed] It's only been a few hours!

They both laughed.

Mrs. Overstreet: I'm sure you know what your dream wedding would be like?

Amber: oh yes! Something low key. Not one of those platinum weddings and my dad wants me to get married at this ranch out in Sacramento but after visiting Nashville, I kinda like the idea of doing it out here. The ceremony and cocktail hour would be outside, the reception inside and outside. [she closed her eyes] it would be in the fall. I love fall weddings. Chord would be in a nice charcoal grey suit, with a Windsor tie, looking all dapper [she was smiling from ear to ear] and I would be wearing a vintage lace, soft Ivory dress, sweetheart cut, laced up in the back, sweep train and a mantilla veil to match.

Mrs. Overstreet was smiling paying attention to her daughter in law.

Mrs. Overstreet: Sounds beautiful.

Amber giggled. She didn't realize how much she had actually mapped out her wedding.

Amber: oh! And Chewie would be the ring bearer! He's my dog! And Harley could be a grooms dog!

Mrs. Overstreet chuckled.

Mrs. Overstreet: Harley would look pretty good in a tux.

Amber: He'd make it work!

They both laughed.

Mrs. Overstreet: Thank you

Amber looked over to her future mother in law

Amber: for?

Mrs. Overstreet: For making my son happy and for being you.

Amber smiled

Amber: Thank you!

Mrs. Overstreet: for?

Amber: For creating such a wonderful man.

They both smiled at each other and Mrs. Overstreet kept driving.

Danny: Uncle Paul!

Danny was walking towards Paul Overstreet who was sampling some beer battered fries.

Mr. Overstreet: Danny! What are you doing here? I thought you had work?

Danny: I've been looking all over for you! Your cell's off you know!

Mr. Overstreet: oh? I must have turned it off by mistake! I hate technology! [he laughed]

Danny: Uncle Paul, I need to speak to you.

Mr. Overstreet wiped his hands and thanked the vendor. He put his hand on Danny's back and proceeded to walk with him.

Mr. Overstreet: sure thing son. Is everything alright?

Danny: It's Tamra Harkins.

Mr. Overstreet: what about her?

Danny: She's in Nashville and she's come back for Chord

Mr. Overstreet: Chord? As far as I know, my son is busy asking Amber to marry him so she has no business here.

Danny's heart stopped. He didn't expect to feel this way over someone he just met.

Danny: He asked her?

Mr. Overstreet: well, I don't know. Julie was supposed to call me but since my phone's been off. I don't know.

Danny: oh. Well, I hope she says yes.

Mr. Overstreet: Me too, son. So? Tamra? You were saying?

Danny: I know she wants to come cause some sort of a scene.

Mr. Overstreet: How do you know this?

Danny: Just take my word for it. Please?

Mr. Overstreet surveyed his nephew's face and he knew he was being honest.

Mr. Overstreet: well then, I have to warn my boys.

Danny smiled

Danny: I'll see you tonight.

Danny walked away smiling, knowing he had done a good thing.

Suddenly Danny felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and two boys tackled him. Before he knew it, he was gagged and dragged into a car. One boy started the car while the other sat next to Danny. The guy next to him removed the gag and Danny spoke.

Danny: WHAT THE HELL?

Harry looked back as he was steering the wheel.

Harry: You have some explaining to do Daniel Overstreet

Danny: what?

Darren: Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about.

Harry: you're Chord and Nash's cousin, right?

Danny: yes but…

Darren: but nothing! You scheming son of a female dog!

Danny: scheming?

Harry: you're trying to sabotage Chord and Amber's engagement.

Danny: who the hell are you?

Harry: that's for me to know, Daniel.

Danny: you won't get away with this!

Darren: yeah he will! He's a professional kidnapper!

Harry: Darren!

Darren: what? It's true!

Harry: okay, you're on time out.

Darren: but!

Harry: shhh!

Darren: ugh!

Danny wanted to be amused by he was more worried about being in the hands of two, clearly psychotic individuals.

Danny: do you want money? I have money.

Darren: really?

Harry: DARREN!

Darren: ugh!

Harry: we don't want money. We want you to help us help Chord and Amber.

Danny: I already told you. I know nothing about that.

Harry: Then why the hell were you talking to Tamra Harkins?

Danny: how the…? How?

Darren: [pointing to Harry and whispering] professional!

Danny: you've been spying on me?

Harry: yep and now you're ours.

Danny: I don't understand what you want me to do.

Harry: stop Tamra Harkins….

Harry pulled up at the Donovan ranch.

Danny: wait…wait…you guys have been staying here?

Darren: mm hmm

Danny: I wish I could help ya'll but Tamra's on her own. I don't want anything to do with her anymore.

Harry: out of the car

Danny: dude? Really? I'm telling you the truth.

Harry: let's go!

Danny got out of the car as Harry and Darren dragged him inside the house.

Danny: The only way I can help you is if you let me go.

Harry: can we trust you?

Danny: yes! For Amber!

Darren and Harry looked each other and let him go.

Harry: we see any signs of a slip up and your neck is mine.

Danny: fine!

Harry: WE have your number so we'll keep in touch.

Danny: okay.

Danny left the ranch and pulled out his phone.

Danny: pick up the phone little girl! Dammit!

Tamra: yessss?

Danny: just back off while you have the chance.

Tamra: No can do amigo

Danny: what do you want from them?

Tamra: everything. The ring, the house, the ranch, the money. Everything.

Danny: so marry a rich guy, stop riding Chord's dick.

Tamra: no, I'd enjoy that very much actually. It's gotta be better than writing yours.

Danny: you're such a bitch.

Tamra: aww!

Danny: you made me think you loved me.

Tamra: oops!

Danny: you know how messed up I am and you took advantage of me!

Tamra: wow, I'm like an evil genius

Danny: you're nothing without me and I'm done with you.

Tamra: [cackling] oh my God! You think I need you, Danny Overstreet? Here's a little important piece of information for you…NO ONE needs you. Not you daddy, not your cousins, not your precious little Amber and definitely not your mama!

Danny: don't bring my mother into this!

Tamra: you know Jim blames you for her death. That's because you killed her!

Danny: you are so dead.

Tamra: you're going to kill me too?

Danny: you know what? That's fine. I'll see you tonight, kitten. Tonight, your mine.

Tamra: been there done that but can't wait, tiger.

Danny hung up his phone and marched over to his house. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

Amber and mrs. Overstreet returned from their afternoon shopping.

Chord was fluffing the pillows on the couch.

Mrs. Overstreet: what's this? My son being domestic?

Nash was dusting the fireplace.

Nash: he's gotta learn sometime!

Amber giggled.

Amber: this look is good on you! I like this! Remember this when we move in together!

Chord laughed and hugged Amber.

Chord: I missed you.

Amber: I missed you too!

Nash: it's been two hours!

They all laughed.

Chord: that's a long time when you've waited 23 years for the perfect girl to come along.

Amber: stop that!

Chord: its' true!

Mrs. Overstreet smiled.

Mrs. Overstreet: Where's your daddy? And summer?

Chord: Summer is riding Haley out back and Daddy's not back yet.

Mrs. Overstreet: oh! Well, you guys should go ahead and get ready. It's almost time!

Chord looked at Amber.

Chord: Are you ready for some craziness?

Amber: I think I can handle it!

Summer came running in

Summer: I thought I heard your car out front, mama. Well, you must be Amber.

Amber: hello! [Amber smiled]

Summer: hello? [summer took Amber into an embrace and whispered] I'm your new sister!

Amber smiled.

Amber: oh my God! I'm sorry I had no idea

Summer giggled.

Summer: Summer Overstreet. We're going to get along just fine! Come on, I'll show you my old room. We can talk in there.

Summer took Amber's hand and made their way up the stairs.

Chord: she's mine for the rest of the night.

Nash: fat chance. Not with a ring on her finger. I hate to break it to yah, you're gonna have to share her with the world tonight.

Nash patted his brother's back and made his way up the stairs.

Chord: [looking at his mom] did you have to throw this party?

Mrs. Overstreet: aww don't pout honey. Consider it your engagement party.

Chord sighed and followed his brother up the stairs.

Nash: so are we telling her about Tamra?

Chord: NO! We can't make this night worse than it's going to end up being for Amber.

Nash: and if she makes it?

Chord: then….we make a run for it?

Nash: I'll pack the suitcase

Chord: I'll call the airline

The two brothers laughed.

Nash: it probably won't even be so bad! Before we know it, you guys will be brunching with mom , dad and the Riley's!

Chord: I hope you're right.

Nash: I'm good about predicting these things little brother. Nothing to worry about.


	81. southern feelings 11

Summer: So, how about white?

Amber: I don't think I should wear white [amber giggled]

Summer: But…why?

Amber: for an engagement party?

Summer: yes! It's the new thing to do. Very chic!

Amber laughed

Amber: I was thinking this [Amber held out one shoulder, short, blue dress] with black pumps?

Summer: okay, yours wins!

The two girls started laughing.

Summer: So, my brother…is he being good to you? I could beat him up, you know?

Amber giggled.

Amber: yes, he's been great. Wonderful actually. Sometimes, I can't even believe we've gotten this far.

Summer: Me neither. I mean, finally! Right?

Amber smiled.

Amber: yeah, finally.

Summer: I'm glad you two worked things out. If I heard another Amber story, I would have flied out to L.A. myself to get you two together!

Amber: That would have been pretty amazing.

Summer: [smiling] so what's the plan for when you two get back to California?

Amber: Well, go visit my parents and tell our friends the big news. Ryan's going to freak out!

Summer: Ryan?

Amber: our boss.

Summer: Oh. Why? Can't date co-workers?

Amber laughed.

Amber: oh no, trust me, that's not an issue at work. It's just that Ryan seems to be our biggest fan. He practically made us fake our relationship in the very beginning.

Summer: yeah! I remember! I saw a few magazines here and there! Everyone was speculating!

Amber: yeah, Ryan's idea. He thought it would help with the ratings.

Summer: Did it?

Amber: yep. Ryan says we saved Glee.

Summer: so after faking it for so long…you two finally decided to go for it?

Amber: Something like that.

Summer: Well, I would love to hear the full story! I'm gonna let you get ready though. Bye sis!

Amber smiled.

Amber: See you at the party!

Summer left Amber alone to get ready and Amber sat at the foot of the bed. She looked at her hand and smiled. Her ring was beautiful. She was so in love with Chord and felt like the happiest woman in the world. She heard someone knocking.

Amber: come in!

Chord poked his head in the door and smiled.

Chord: hey you

Amber: hey you.

Chord: Crazy day so far huh?

Amber: hmm… well, your cousin tells me he's in love with me, you take me for a walk only to ask me to marry you, your mom and I bond over stories about how you've loved me for a long time, and your sister puts herself out there as defender of all things evil Chord….

Chord: so basically, you had a pretty normal day?

Amber: yeah, not too bad, actually.

The two laughed. Chord sat next to his fiancée and put his arm around her.

Chord: so...

Amber giggled.

Amber: yesss?

Chord: we're getting married.

Amber: I know.

Chord: MARRIED!

Amber: yes Chordy, I'm quite aware!

Chord arched his eyebrows at his fiancée's sarcasm and started tickling her. Amber started laughing hysterically and fell back on the bed.

Chord: don't be smart with me Ms. Amber!

Amber: oh but it's so much fun!

Chord: oh yeah?

Chord removed Amber's flats and started tickling the sole of her foot and she laughed even harder.

Amber: stop! Oh my God! Stop, please! Chord!

Chord: shh! They're going to think I'm killing you in here!

Amber: you are! I'm super ticklish there!

Chord: where? Here! [Chord continued tickling Amber's foot and she fell back laughing again]

Amber: I hate you! So much! Oh my God! Stop it, please!

Chord: okay okay.

Chord released her foot and Amber smacked his arm.

Amber: you're so mean!

Chord: aww! My baby's mad!

Amber: shut up!

Chord: [laughing] so, listen, I need to tell you something.

Amber: [getting up to change] shoot.

Chord: Well…you're wearing blue? I love that dress!

Amber was changing into her dress. She looked straight at Chord.

Amber: oh no. what's wrong

Chord: nothing!

Amber: tell me

Chord: It's nothing bad….

Amber: tell me babe

Chord: Tamra's coming to the party.

Amber: I see…

Chord: Are you okay?

Amber: No.

Chord: babe…

Amber: it's fine, Chord. I'm not going to lie and say I'm okay with it but I promised you we'd get through this together. How do I look?

Chord: beautiful. As always.

Amber smiled and kissed Chord on the forehead.

Amber: I'm okay. Sorry, I just don't feel like dealing with Drama in front of your parents. Will she be on her best behavior at least?

Chord: God knows with her. She's crazy.

Amber: [laughing] Kevin, crazy or Cybil, crazy?

Chord: Girl Interrupted, crazy.

Amber: oh boy! [laughing] well, I should get the battle gear ready, then.

Chord: Trust me, Summer and Nash have it covered.

Amber: well, shouldn't you be getting all handsome to match me?

Chord: you're right. I'll be right back.

Chord kissed his fiancée and left to change.

Amber looked at herself in the mirror and proceeded to apply makeup.

Amber: okay, little girl, I'm ready for you.

Meanwhile

Mr. Overstreet: Jim, why did you invite Tamra?

Uncle Jim: She's like part of the family, Paul. Can't blame the kid for her parent's wrong doings.

Mr. Overstreet: Really? So what you do to Danny, daily is okay then?

Uncle Jim: Paul, he's my kid, I'll raise him anyway I want.

Mr. Overstreet: He's your kid, yes, but he's 25 years old. Let him be.

Uncle Jim: Be what? A failure? NO, thanks, Paul.

Mr. Overstreet: He's not a failure. Danny's a really good kid but if you keep killing his self esteem, I'm afraid of what will become of him.

Uncle Jim: since when are you so concerned with my kid?

Mr. Overstreet: Listen, Jim…I know things got hard when Darla died but you can't go around blaming Danny.

Uncle Jim: WHAT?

Mr. Overstreet: He told me. Now, I'm going to need you to relax and listen. You need help. You've been drinking too much and Danny is getting fed up. He's going to leave.

Uncle Jim: That worthless son of a bitch!

Mr. Overstreet: Please don't talk about my nephew that way.

Uncle Jim: MY SON!

Mr. Overstreet: Listen, Jim. This is Chord's engagement party. I want it to be a happy one. Either you uninvited Tamra or you keep her in check.

Uncle Jim: you always thought you were perfect, Paul.

Mr. Overstreet: Don't start this now.

Uncle Jim: Now you want to take away my son too

Mr. Overstreet: I want you to stop treating him like he's garbage! He didn't kill Darla!

Uncle Jim: Shut up!

Mr. Overstreet: Cancer killed Darla!

Uncle Jim: Shut the fuck up!

Mr. Overstreet: and you, telling your son that the reason she died was because he ran away, is ridiculous.

Uncle Jim: She died of heartbreak!

Mr. Overstreet: He left because you were never sober enough to not beat him! He's your son, Jim! How could you do that to him?

Uncle Jim: Sorry he can't be perfect like your precious kids.

Mr. Overstreet: you need serious help. This discussion ends right now. We'll talk later. Just watch out for Tamra and let your son enjoy himself for once.

Mr. Overstreet walked up the stairs to his room to get changed.

The party started off well. There were lots of family members along with friends.

Mr. and Mrs. Overstreet were entertaining guests, Chord and Amber had just finished doing most of their rounds, showing off the ring, answering a million questions and took a small break to hang out with Nash and Summer.

Summer: This is so lame.

Nash: I say we steal the Jose Cuervo and drink until we black out.

Summer: Probably, the worst idea ever brother.

Nash: I cannot be here any longer! [ nash ran his hand through his face] I feel uncle Jim's glare burning against my skin! I'm melting!

Chord, Amber, and Summer laughed.

Amber: such a drama Queen.

Chord: Except he's not lying. Uncle Jim's a little scary.

Summer: he's not all that bad.

Nash and Chord glared at their sister.

Summer: I wasn't done…He's not all that bad because I'm convinced he's evil

Amber: you Overstreets are something…

Nash: you already said yes

Summer: ring's been resized

Chord: your blood is mine!

Chord was pretending to be a vampire and they all laughed.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Overstreet ran to the door.

Danny: Hey Aunt Julie.

Mrs. Overstreet: Hey Danny. Come in.

Danny was very charming. He said hello to everyone and everyone seemed happy to see him.

Danny smiled at Amber and his cousins from a distance and nodded. He promised he wouldn't make any trouble and as a southern gentleman, he kept that promise. He sat on the couch and kept to himself.

Amber: maybe we should say hello

Nash: Maybe we should not and say we did…

Summer: well, I'm saying hello. He Is my cousin after all.

Nash: traitor!

Summer: Baby! Amber? You coming?

Amber looked at Chord.

Chord: it's okay. I already owe you for Tamra.

Amber: you don't owe me anything babe.

Amber kissed her fiancé and made her way to Daniel with Summer.

Summer: Hey there, 'cuz

Daniel smiled from ear to ear and stood up.

Danny: wow, Summer, you look fantastic! How's everything?

Summer: everything's good. I'm so glad you came

Danny: thanks. Trying to avoid daddy.

SummeR: don't blame you!

The two laughed and Danny looked over to Amber.

Danny: Amber, you look really pretty in that dress.

Summer cleared her throat.

Summer: Only cuz we get along, it doesn't mean I can't beat you up.

Danny: Just paying my cousin in law a compliment.

Amber smiled and hugged Danny.

Amber: Thanks for coming.

Danny: you're welcome.

Amber: I just want you guys to get along, again.

Danny: well, we'll see.

The doorbell rang once more and Summer went to open it.

Tamra was standing at the door wearing a Jean mini skirt, cowboy boots, and a tank top.

Summer: Black tie only, sorry.

Summer started closing the door and Tamra pushed it.

Tamra: Don't be insulting.

Summer: don't be a bitch.

Tamra: [laughing] I'm not afraid of you, Autumn.

Summer: It's Summer, you loser.

Tamra: I'm the loser? [laughing] okay there.

Summer: Start any shit and you can say goodbye to your precious hair.

Tamra: sure Country Barbie.

Summer rolled her eyes and Tamra walked inside the house.

Tamra: where are the future newlyweds?

Danny: Great. Look what the cat dragged in

Amber and Chord looked at eachother and walked towards Tamra.

Tamra: Oh hey Chordy! You must be Amber…

Tamra cocked her head.

Tamra: interesting.

Amber cocked her head too causing Summer, Nash and Daniel to snicker.

Amber: you must be Tamra…interesting.


	82. southern feelings 12

The whole room fell silent and everyone was looking at Tamra and Amber who were face to face.

Mrs. Overstreet immediately walked over to the group and put her hand on Amber's back.

Mrs. Overstreet: Tamra, Welcome. How was Europe?

Tamra: huh? Oh! It was great.

Daniel: Really? What was your favorite city to visit?

Tamra glared at Danny and smiled.

Tamra: All of them…

Mrs. Overstreet: [looking at Summer] how about you guys go outside and talk?

Summer knew what her mom was doing. She didn't want any trouble inside. There were plenty of people staring at this point.

Summer: Sure mama. Guys? How about we sit out back?

Amber: [without removing her stare from Tamra] I'd like that.

Tamra smiled at Amber.

Tamra: Same here.

Nash and Chord looked at eachother and then at Daniel who was trying really hard not to smile. He was thoroughly enjoying Amber's with.

Summer led the way through the kitchen to the back door. Everyone followed with their drinks in hand. Amber had grabbed Chord's hand and was walking with him side by side.

Chord: Amber, I'll ask her to leave…[he whispered]

Amber: And miss out on all the fun? I don't think so babe. It's alright.

Amber winked at Chord and tip toed to kiss his mouth. From the corner of her eye, she looked over to Tamra who was glaring at the two of them.

Summer pulled out a chair and sat down.

Summer: So, why the hell would you show up knowing you wouldn't be welcomed?

Tamra threw her purse at Summer.

Tamra: I feel pretty welcome to be honest.

Summer tossed her purse on the grass.

Summer: Go fetch.

Chord ran his hand all over his face. He couldn't believe what was about to go down.

Summer: [laughing] Oh my God, this is great. [she leaned on Daniel] isn't it?

Daniel: I don't want a part of this.

Tamra: Sheesh Danny, if looks could kill, I'd be a dead woman right now.

Nash: what do you want?

Tamra: you Overstreets really have to work on your hospitality skills.

Daniel: He asked you a question.

Nash looked at his cousin and for the first time he felt like they were both on the same team.

Tamra: I'm here to meet Amber. I heard Chord finally put a ring on it.

Amber was trying to remain calm.

Summer placed her legs on the table in the patio.

Summer: Since when do you care so much about meeting my sister in law?

Tamra: since Chord decided to give her MY ring.

Nash: Now you listen here, Tamra, you need to get out now.

Chord: Tamra, what the hell is wrong with you? We've been long over! WE never really existed!

Tamra: Is that what you tell all your girls? Me? Emma? Tracy? Taylor? Karen?

Summer: Tamra, listen…[snickering] I'm not afraid to slap a bitch…so please stop embarrassing yourself.

Nash: And I'm not afraid to sit back and enjoy said gesture.

Daniel: [chuckling] I'd like to cosign that!

Daniel and Nash smiled at each other.

Tamra: I just want to warn poor Amber of what she's getting into.

Amber: Chord told me everything. I'm not worried.

Tamra: So he told you about how he left me? High and Dry? You know that pretty little ring you're sporting? That was my ring. He promised me he'd be back to marry me.

Amber: you're lying.

Tamra: I am? Chordy? How did you score a girl like Amber? Hmm?

Daniel: Tamra…

Tamra: shove it Danny.

Daniel: [grabbing her arm] it's past your bed time little girl.

Tamra: [pulling her arm back and going up to Chord again] Did you tell her you loved her for a very long time? Did you write her a letter? Did you act all shy and coy around her? [To Amber] Did he sing Johnny Cash to you when he proposed? [surveying Amber's face] HE DID! [laughing] Oh My God! Did he use his issues with sleeping as a reason to get you to stay with him? Did he?

Amber: [looking over to Chord] How does she know that?

Chord: Amber, I have no idea. I swear to you she's insane. I have never in my life done or "pulled" anything like that with anyone. It was never some stunt. I swear to you.

Amber: [looking back at Tamra] I believe him.

Tamra: Then you're not very smart are you.

Amber balled her fists.

Amber: That would be you for coming here.

Tamra: He's a player, Amber! It's what he does! He doesn't know what he wants! Doesn't he still talk to Emma?

Amber: They're just friends…

Tamra: you believe that?

Chord: I left Emma for you Amber.

Amber: [trying to fight back tears. It was her natural reaction to being angry] I know, babe.

Tamra: you're so gullible.

Amber: I am not gullible.

Tamra: Were you afraid to say yes to Chord? At first?

Amber: yes but…

Tamra: but? Why?

Amber: Because I didn't know then what I know now! I know he loves me and would never do anything to hurt me.

Summer: Tamra, that's enough.

Tamra: I'm not quite done here. It's so strange that Chord even looked at a girl like you.

Nash: Oh hell no.

Chord: Shut the fuck up! I've had it with you! You're fucking insane!

Amber: What the hell did you just say to me?

Tamra: you heard me. You're really not his type. [shrugging] I mean, maybe he's just using you as his beard…a ploy so he can fuck around with Emma behind your back.

Amber froze. She wanted to form words but she couldn't.

Tamra: Or fuck me…I mean, who can resist this right? Dan?

Daniel: you're the worst.

Tamra: That's not what you were saying two nights ago baby.

Daniel: you're a fucking whore and people like you don't end well.

Tamra: Don't get all preachy with me, Daniel Overstreet.

Amber: [clenching her jaw] leave him out of this.

Tamra: oh my God. Look! Your little girlfriend is looking after you!.

Amber: [to Chord] I want to go home.

Chord: babe…

Amber: I need to go inside. I'll be right back.

Tamra: what's wrong, Amber? Cat's got your tongue?

Amber: [her eyes forming tears] I don't know what you want from me but I guarantee you, I won't fall for it.

Tamra: Look at me Amber. Look at me. I'm beautiful. I'm sexy. I have a great body. And you're well….you're just a few twinkies overweight!

With that Summer bolted threw herself at Tamra

Summer: I've been waiting for this.

Summer pulled Tamra's brunette curls.

Summer: out of my house.

Tamra: fucking bitch!

Tamra tried to claw at Summer but Summer was quick and pulled away.

Amber ran inside the house and Chord made his way to her.

Before he left, he faced Tamra.

Chord: I'm going to need you to disappear. You hear me? Do whatever you have to do. Just get the hell out of my sight.

Tamra: I'm here to stay Chordy.

Daniel: Chord, please make sure she's alright.

Chord eyed his cousin. He wanted to tell him off for even thinking of falling for Amber but they both had her best interest in mind. He nodded and went inside.

Summer had a hold of Tamra's hair.

Summer: [whispering in her ear] you need to take your fake tits out of my house before I damage your face permanently.

Nash: you're not winning this game. Just get!

Tamra kicked Summer and pulled herself from her grip.

Tamra: You Overstreets think your perfect. High and mighty! I hate you all!

Summer invaded Tamra's face.

Summer: feeling is mutual.

Tamra pierced her eyes into Summer's, pulled back for half a second and spit on her face.

Nash and Daniel's jaw dropped.

Summer wiped her face with her hand, looked at it and then slapped Tamra hard enough for the sound to echo.

The two girls threw themselves on each other on the ground and punches were being thrown. Nash and Danny both looked at each other before trying to pull them off of each other.

Nash: Summer. Summer! Stop!

Amber closed the door behind her and pulled her luggage from under the bed. She started throwing everything she could find in it.

Amber: Stupid bitch. I don't have time or patience for this.

She heard a knock on the door.

Amber: Who is it?

Chord: Babe? It's me.

Amber: come in.

Chord came in and saw his fiancée packing.

Chord: Amber, please don't do that.

Amber: Everyone's insane!

Chord: I know. I told you. I didn't want to bring you.

Amber:[stopped packing and looked at Chord] Am I your beard?

Chord: [upset that Tamra's words had some impact on his beautiful fiancée] no! babe! No!

Amber: are you embarrassed of me?

Chord took the items from Amber's hand and threw them on the bed. He put his hands on her waist and stared at her deeply in the eyes.

Chord: you are the most beautiful woman in the world.

Amber: Please don't say that.

Chord: babe! Why not? It's true.

Amber: I don't feel very beautiful.

Chord: Amber! Please don't tell me you're letting Tamra get to you.

Amber: I don't look like her or Emma…

Chord: Which is good because then I can actually order something that's not on the kid's menu for you. [chord smiled and looked for a smile on Amber's face]

Amber: stop it. It's not funny.

Chord: yes it is! It's the honest truth!

Amber: If you thought they were so unattractive or so immature, then why the hell did you even date them to begin with?

Chord: Amber! Because…I didn't think I could do better! I told you that.

Amber: Chord Overstreet! Really? The guy who can get any girl? So all those girls throwing themselves at you while we were on tour didn't boost your self esteem? Please don't lie.

Chord: Amber, I can't believe we're having this conversation! I didn't even notice any girls on the tour because I was too busy being into you!

Amber: While you were dating someone else!

Chord: SO?

Amber: so? You were just tagging someone along? Is that what you're going to do with me?

Chord: NO! How could you even accuse me of that?

Amber: Because! Because! Just look at me! I'm hideous!

Chord: please don't say that. You're amazing! You have everyone drooling! I mean even my crazy cousin is in love with you!

Amber: It's just because I'm the only person that's taken the time to get to know him.

Chord: Amber, do you know how many guys look at you when we walk down the street together? They don't care if I'm holding your hand! And all the guys in the cast pine over you! Especially Kevin! I mean now he's with Dianna but before that, he was convinced you two were getting married! Amber, you're gorgeous!

Amber: [starting to cry] how did she know all that stuff? About the letter? Did you try the same stuff with her?

Chord: She was nothing Amber. Nothing. I was stupid to even look at her. I should have known she was crazy. I never loved her. I never wrote her a letter. All that stuff I did for you was only for you. I've only put my heart out for you. Please believe me. I can't live without you.

[Chord sat at the foot of his bed and covered his face]

Chord: It was torture trying to get to this point with you! I never believed in myself. There were always girls, there was always Emma and Tamra but I never had you. You were all I wanted from the moment I saw you.

Amber walked over to her fiancé and sat next to him.

Amber: so…why did she say all those things? How did she know them?

Chord: I don't know.

Amber breathed in and exhaled. She knew Chord wasn't lying to her. She placed her hand on his back.

Amber: I'll be right back.

Chord: [looking up] where are you going?

Amber: To end this.

Amber left the room and Chord followed her.

She went out the front door and walked around the house to the patio.

Nash was hold Summer back and Daniel was holding Tamra back.

Tamra smiled upon seeing Amber.

Tamra: you're back!

Summer: FUCK YOU!

Tamra: [ignoring Summer] you're some sort of a masochist, Amber?

Amber: [walked up to Tamra] I just want you to know that I don't believe you but I want to know how you know all those things?

Chord caught up and paused when he saw Amber facing Tamra.

Tamra: What things?

Amber: About me and Chord. I know he didn't pull those things on you. I believe him. I love him and trust him.

Tamra: And why exactly would I tell you that?

A beautiful blonde girl about Summer's age walked in and crossed her arms.

Summer: oh thank God!

Nash smiled.

Nash: Hey girl!

Katie: [looking straight at Tamra] because if you don't tell her…I'll make sure I tell Chord EVERYTHING you have done to destroy him.

Chord looked at Katie and she winked at him.

Katie: [looking over to Amber] you must be Amber! You're even prettier in person!

Amber smiled. She had no idea who this person was but she offered her the warm smile she needed]

Tamra: Katie Donovan.

Katie: Tamra Harkins. How about it? [grabbing Tamra's face by the chin] you spill or I finish what I started before you left to "Europe" [Katie said in air quotes] oh hey Danny! You sure have grown!

Danny: You're definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Tamra: oh please! [trying to get away from Danny and Katie]

Katie: Danny, it's okay. Let her go. I got this bitch. [She grabbed her arm] I did play lacrosse for a few years. [looking at Tamra] now let's try this again…WHO IS HELPING YOU?

Tamra: [laughing and looking at Danny] Jim Overstreet.

Danny's heart stopped. His chest felt heavy and he walked back a steps.

Katie: Danny?

Danny: I think I'm having a heart attack.


	83. Southern Feelings 13

Danny started to fall back and Nash let go of his sister to catch him.

Nash: Danny! Are you alright? Chord!

Chord ran to help Nash and they sat Danny at a chair.

Summer ran to her cousin and so did Amber.

Summer: Is he ok? Can you breathe?

Tamra: [keeping her distance] he's fine. He's a drama queen!

Katie: [still holding Tamra] shut up!

Danny: I just got this pain in my chest. I'm okay.

Chord: Are you dizzy? Does your left arm hurt? Summer, go get mom. Nash? Go get a glass of water.

His two siblings went indoors.

Amber pulled a chair next to Danny

Amber: Danny, if you want to go to an emergency room, you need to tell us.

Danny smiled at Amber.

Danny: I'm okay.

Chord: sounds like an anxiety attack, trust me I'm an expert.

Katie: Is he going to be alright?

Danny: I'm going to be fine Kate bug.

Katie smiled and so did Chord.

Chord: Kate bug, we haven't call you that in so long.

Tamra: oh for God Sakes! Can I go?

Amber: Just let her go. She's isn't worth it.

Tamra: you should listen to her! She's a linebacker!

Tamra laughed and Katie gripped her harder.

Katie: you don't know the joy it would give me to slap the country out of you.

Danny: [to Amber and Chord] I really don't know how you're being so good about this. Especially you Amber.

Amber: She's not worth my time. I don't associate with little kids.

Katie let go of Tamra and Tamra marched over to Amber.

Tamra: you'll regret this

Amber: Please, go.

Tamra glared at Danny, Chord and then at Amber and walked away. Katie watched as she left and walked over to her friends.

Katie: [to Danny] Danny boy, are you okay?

Danny: I'm fine. I just couldn't breathe for a little and then my chest felt so heavy.

Amber: probably the shock.

Chord: I'm telling you, an anxiety attack. Glad you're okay…cuz [Chord pat Danny's back]

Amber smiled at his fiancé, proud that he was being a bigger man and actually calling Danny his cousin.

Danny: I've been so awful to you guys.

Amber: oh don't do that now. It's okay.

Nash, Summer, and Mrs. Overstreet came out.

Nash: [handing Danny a glass of water] you had us scared.

Summer: it was hard getting mom out here. Where's crazy?

Amber: She's gone.

Katie: Amber's too good! [laughing] I'm Katie. Katie Donovan.

Amber: Amber. Amber Riley.

Katie: I know who you are. Stealing baby Chord's heart [she started playing with Chord's hair

Mrs. Overstreet: Danny, you look pale. Maybe we should take you to a hospital.

Danny: I'm fine Aunt Julie.

Katie: you don't look so hot cowboy, and that's tough for you!

Katie smiled at Daniel and he smiled back.

Danny: Nashville missed you Katie bug

Katie: aww shucks. Mrs. O? Do we have ourselves a patient, or what?

Mrs. Overstreet: well, let him get some air. Danny, I'll be inside. Want me to get your dad?

Nash: hell no!

Mrs. Overstreet: Nash!

Daniel: no, [he chuckled lightly] it's okay. Thanks aunt Julie.

Mrs. Overstreet went back inside and everyone relaxed a little.

Nash: so your pops is behind all this ridiculousness?

Daniel: I guess so. Listen guys, I hope you believe me but I'm on your side now. I can't deal with that crazy bitch and my dad. Truce?

Chord and Nash looked at eachother and nodded

Chord and Nash: truce.

Amber: I'm sorry to hear about your dad, Danny

Danny: are you kidding? You just got torn apart but that crazy girl and YOU'RE apologizing? You're something Amber Riley, a real gem. Chord, you're one lucky guy.

Chord smiled and kissed the top of Amber's head.

Chord: I know.

Katie: [to Danny] so I'm guessing your dad's been spilling the beans to Tamra about Chord and Amber.

Summer: yep, probably overheard conversations and used it against Chord.

Chord: I don't understand why .

Katie: [clearing her throat] I do.

Summer: you should tell him, bug

Katie: Chord, I'm so sorry but you're like my little brother and I couldn't tell Nash because he tells you everything.

Nash: you know, I'm starting to hate that everyone thinks that.

Amber: [smirking] it's true though

Nash poked Amber and she poked him back.

Chord: what is it, Katie?

Katie: Tamra thinks this whole place. The ranch, the house, will be yours one day. So she came up with a scheme, with her parents to seduce you and eventually you'd marry her and think will be hers.

Nash started laughing hysterically

Nash: oh my God! Are you serious? I've gotta tell Kirstin [He pulls his phone out]

Katie: And that is why I didn't tell you before…

Nash: she's my girlfriend!

Katie: so yeah, oh and the rock on Amber's finger was also something she sought after

Chord: how do you know this?

Katie: I heard some things here and there. I told my parents and they yours. I told Summer and well, here we are 4 years later dealing with the same bull shit.

Amber: that's insane.

Chord: [laughing] this place isn't even mine. It's Nash's

Nash: bitches be doing some serious crack, I'm telling you.

Daniel: And when she couldn't get anything with you, she went after me.

Everyone looked at Danny who had been relatively quiet

Amber: what are you saying danny?

Daniel: I slept with Tamra. I thought she really loved me. She made me feel good about myself…at first. Then she started obsessing about you guys coming to Nashville. She had this grand master scheme to get back at Amber and I kept thinking if she loves me so much why does she care? She wanted to destroy Chord and Nash so much that I went along with it, because it was better than being alone and because I was clouded by my hate towards you guys. I'm so sorry.

Danny buried his head in his hands.

Katie: Cowboy…are you serious?

Daniel: yes, bug.

Katie hugged Danny

Katie: we'll fix this mess.

Nash: but…why do you hate us so much?

Danny: Nash, I never gave you that shrimp. It was my dad. He told me you liked shrimp. I had no idea you were allergic.

Chord: Wait, your dad tried to kill Nash?

Danny: I can't say for certain if that was his ultimate goal…

Amber: I will never complain about my family again.

Katie: I would like to co-sign that.

Danny: I guess I felt the way I did because all my dad did was keep me in your shadows. He wanted me to be better than you guys. He wanted me to always be ahead of the game and it made me so angry.

Katie: Cowboy, you should be proud of yourself. You've done so much and you're only 25!

Danny: My dad will never see it that way.

Nash: fuck him!

Summer: Nash!

Nash: dude tried to kill me, he drives me to drink, and now we know he's suspect number one in trying to ruin Chord and Amber!

Chord: He's right, fuck him.

Danny: I want to get back at my dad. For everything. I'm not going to let him get to me anymore.

Amber: is that such a good idea? We leave Monday, why can't we just go back to our normal life….we'll forget this ever happened. It's okay.

Danny: because while you guys get to change your pace on the set of Glee and in L.A., I stay in Nashville, tormented by the likes of Tamra and my dad.

Amber: but Tamra goes back to Spain, doesn't she?

Danny: About that…she never went.

Summer: I should have known.

Nash: I like how no one believes me when I tell you these things.

Danny: She's been lying to everyone.

Chord: [putting his arm around Amber and speaking to Danny] so we're here one more day…how do you expect to get back at your dad?

Nash: and more importantly, how can we help?

Danny: Well, I met these two guys who would help if I asked. I can't say more about them but I hope you can trust me.

Chord: I trust you. Cuz.

Nash: same here.

Amber: me too, Dan.

Summer: oh cuz you know I love you.

Danny looked at Katie.

Katie: I've always trust you, Cowboy.

Danny smiled and his cheeks flushed.

Daniel: Then, I have a great idea. Just give me until tomorrow.

Summer: well, then its settle. Not a word to Uncle Jim. Chord? Ambs? I believe there's a group of people waiting for you inside. Shall we?

Amber: we shall! [Smiling and grabbing Chord's hand]

Nash: I swear if I don't get some oreo cake after this fuckery, I'm going to be one pissed off Nashie.

They all laughed and walked in the house. Daniel stayed behind and pulled Katie back gently. She turned around to face Danny.

Katie: Is everything alright?

Danny: Hey bug, can we talk?


	84. southern feelings 14

Katie stayed behind as the others went inside the house.

Katie: What's up?

Danny: I just wanted to thank you for coming out here and setting things straight.

Katie: Can I ask you something?

Danny: Shoot.

Katie: Are you really in love with Amber?

Danny ran his hand through his hair. He figured Amber had told Chord who probably told Summer who then told Katie.

Danny: I don't know, bug.

Katie: It's a simple question.

Danny: I'm just confused, I guess. She's the only person that's ever believed in me, you know?

Katie: right…

Danny: and she's so gosh darn beautiful but I would never ruin her relationship with Chord…I would never.

Katie: no, I know. You're a good guy. Anyway, I'm going to go back inside.

Danny: Wait! It's not every day Katie Donovan's in Nashville. Stay out here, have a drink with me.

Katie: Sorry Danny, I can't.

Katie started walking away and Danny grabbed her hand.

Danny: What's wrong?

Katie: nothing's wrong.

Danny: tell me.

Katie: Danny! Nothing's wrong, okay?

Danny: you're lying to me, bug.

Katie: [getting aggravated] Amber was the only person that believed in you, huh? What about me?

Danny: but you're my friend.

Katie: [scoffing] yeah, great!

Danny: wait. Bug! Oh my God…

Katie: I'm going inside.

Danny: Bug! Please, hold on. We need to talk about this.

Katie: Danny, there's nothing to talk about. Thanks for taking care of my parent's ranch. I appreciate it.

Katie started to leave once more and hesitated. She turned around one last time.

Katie: I just want you to know that you're a lot more than you think. You're really great and you don't deserve to be stuck here in this crazy town with these crazy people. You can do really good things if you just let yourself go. [shrugging] Whenever you decide to, you have a friend in New York that is willing to help. I believe in you.

And with that, Katie went inside to join the rest of the party. Danny sat in one of the chairs in the yard and buried his head in his hands. He had just messed things up with Katie Donovan, one of the most beautiful girls he knew and cared about. He couldn't think about it now. He had to call his kidnappers for help. He had a promise to keep.

…

Amber, Chord, Summer, and Nash were surrounded by 5 teenage girls, all cousins of the Overstreets. Amber was trying her best to keep up but she couldn't remember who was who at this point.

Cousin 1: Pllleasee? Please?

Chord: I believe that's all confidential! I mean even Amber and I don't know half the stuff!

Cousin 2: Is Quinn going to be in a wheelchair?

Cousin 3: Are you guys going to get back together?

Cousin 4: Please tell me Finchel broke up! Please!

Cousin 5: What about Klaine? Are they going to be okay?

Cousin 1: I think you guys should tell us all the information you know about Mercedes and Sam. Are we going to know what they're going to do in the future? Are they getting married like Finn and Rachel?

Cousin 2: Can you guys just get your own show!

They all laughed at the serious expressions on the girl's faces.

Nash: okay girls, I'll give you the scoop

Chord eyed his brother and mumbled under his breath

Chord: dude, I can lose my job.

Nash: it's okay. These girls won't tell a soul.

Summer: Nash!

Amber: I'll cut you! I really will.

Summer: [laughing] have I told you lately how much I love you, Amber?

Cousin 3: so are you going to tell us?

Nash: okay, here's the inside scoop. Right off the presses. Sam and Mercedes get into NYADA after Sam submits a video of Human Nature, Rachel doesn't get in and becomes a singing waitress for Johnny Rockets. Puck becomes CEO of a swimsuit model agency. Finn becomes a donut maker, Quinn and Artie fall in love and he applies to Yale in his senior year, Blaine and Kurt make a two man show called "Klaine on ice" and Tina becomes the bad ass bitch of New Directions while Mike rocks the heck out of his Dance school. Oh and Santana and Brittany are prom Queen and Queen.

The girls looked at Nash with the mouths wide open and suddenly combusted into squeals.

Cousin 4: I told you guys! I told you guys! Artie and Quinn! Ahhhh!

Cousin 5: Do Sam and Mercedes get married?

Nash: yes. But shh! No one knows this information but me and you. Got that?

The girls hug Nash and run over to the next room to fangirl.

Amber, Chord, and Summer were trying their best to keep a straight face.

Summer: Well, I hope you're please with yourself.

Chord: how the heck did you make up all that nonsense?

Nash: I'm a very imaginative person. I should write for your show.

Amber: you're a hot mess.

Nash: I'm the king.

Amber: Finn? A donut maker?

Nash: Yes! It's perfect!

Chord: [looking at his watch] so, how much longer do you think we have to play nice?

Summer: Till shit hits the fan.

Katie walked over to the group.

Katie: hey guys.

Amber: Hey girl. Everything alright? Sorry we had to meet under strange circumstances!

Katie: [smiling. She realized why Danny was so enamored by her] It's okay. I'm so happy to be here with my family. We all group up together! I have so many stories of baby Chord!

Amber: oh really?

Chord rolled his eyes and groaned.

Chord: oh no!

Amber: oh yes! Come on, give me the good stuff!

Katie: Well, Chord here, was a huge dork.

Nash: was?

Katie: well, yeah remember before he became all popular with the ladies!

Summer: woooo!

Chord: [to Amber] don't believe them; I was always awkward when it came to girls.

Amber giggled and kissed him.

Amber: Let them talk! Go ahead ladies.

Katie: He used to walk to the train tracks and wait for the locomotives to come by and try to get the conductor to honk his horn.

Summer: oh my God! Yes! It was literally the best part of his day!

Amber: you did? That's so cute!

Chord: Cute? I had no life!

Summer: And once, mama punished him for cussing at the table and he slept outside in his sleeping bag.

Nash: oh my God! [Laughing] horrible! I remember

Katie: Nash dressed up as a clown and stalked the opening of his sleeping bag to see if he would pop his head.

Amber: no! [To Chord] did you?

Chord: I almost had a heart attack!

Nash was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Nash: you should have seen his face! It was priceless! I could have sworn he pissed his pants!

Summer: speaking of pissed his pants.

Chord: okay that's enough! Guys! Katie is here too you know!

Katie: I know the story.

Chord: What?

Katie: [smirking] Nash has a big mouth.

Nash: He "pissed" his pajamas one night and well mama caught him doing the laundry. So you can imagine the conversation they had.

Amber: the sex talk?

Summer: yup!

Nash: and the next day…

Summer: Mama mentioned it at the breakfast table.

Nash: yep nothing like scrambled eggs with a side of "it's okay to masturbate".

Amber: [embarrassed for her fiancé] that's awful.

Katie: And how about when those kids wouldn't let Chord play in little league.

Summer: aww! They were so mean to you. Damn those kids.

Chord: [smiling at the memory] yeah, Nash and…Nash and Danny stuck up for me.

Nash: Bro, I completely forgot that.

Katie: That was the day Jim had whipped Danny.

Summer: yeah, about coming home late.

Chord: He was leaving the ranch when he saw those kids ganging up on me.

Nash: And I came outside to check on you.

Chord: And Danny really came through.

Amber: hmm…interesting. [Placing her hand behind Chord] Guess he isn't too bad, is he?

Everyone grew quiet until Jim Overstreet approached them.

Uncle Jim: Hello kids!

Nash: Uncle Jim I think you've had enough to drink

Uncle Jim: Nash, Nash…you're a piece of work.

Nash: I'm a piece of work…

Uncle Jim: Don't mock me! You're my nephew!

Chord: Uncle Jim, maybe I should drive you home.

Uncle Jim: Chord, you know your father thinks he's better than me? He's some hotshot…

Summer: Okay, that's enough. Let's go, we're taking you home. Katie? Get the keys.

Uncle Jim: you're not perfect. None of you are! I'm so tired of all of you acting like you are. And you [to Amber] you think you can just come into my town and leave with MY mother's ring.

Amber covered her ring and Chord put his arm around her.

Chord: you're causing a scene. You've had enough.

[grabbing the bottle from his uncle's hand]

Uncle Jim: FUCK YOU!

Everyone was looking at them by now.

Mr. Overstreet: okay brother. Let's go.

Uncle Jim: [crying] I have nothing. Nothing. My wife died. I've got nothing.

Mr. Overstreet: you have your son. He needs you.

Uncle Jim: He's a nobody.

Katie: With all due respect, he's a good man who's taken care of you even when you don't deserve it!

Chord: [to Amber] are you okay?

Amber: I'm okay. I'm just ready to go home.

Chord: [kissing the top of her head] I'm so sorry you had to see this. I had no idea.

Amber: It's okay. I'm here with you.

Mr. Overstreet: you're ruining my son's engagement.

Uncle Jim: you always came first! Why does that girl get mama's ring?

Mr. Overstreet: Because Julie got it first and our son is the first to get married.

Nash: Dad, you don't have to explain anything to this drunk.

Summer: seriously.

People were beginning to leave and Danny Overstreet walked in.

Danny: Dad…we need to talk.

Uncle Jim: I have nothing to say to you. You worthless piece of shit.

Mrs. Overstreet: Don't talk to my nephew that way.

Uncle Jim: Is it true that you fell in love with her too? You can't do anything right!

Mr. Overstreet: what's he talking about?

Chord: Dad…

Danny: I've had enough of you dad. I'm not going to stand here and let you ruin their lives anymore.

Darren and Harry walked in.

Harry: Danny, it would have been nice if you waited for us to get out of the car.

Mrs. Overstreet: who's this?

Darren: I'm Darren. This is Harry. We're friends of…

Danny: Chord! They're friends of Chord and Amber. We met in the parking lot.

Amber: D? Harry? What?

Chord looked at Danny and with one look he knew this was all part of some master plan.

Chord: surprise! I got them to come here for the engagement.

Amber arched her eyebrows.

Amber: I swear to God this is turning into Day of our lives.

Darren: Happy engagement AmBEAR! I bought muffins!

Danny smiled at his new friend and turned his attention back to his father.

Danny: I'm not afraid of you anymore, dad.

Uncle Jim: What the hell is this? A circus?

Danny: [to his uncle] Uncle Paul. My dad's been trying to destroy your life.

Uncle Jim: What the hell are you doing?

Danny: He's been working with Tamra Harkins.

Uncle Overstreet: WHAT?

Uncle Jim: you have no proof! Paul, he's a stupid kid.

Danny: I'm not stupid!

Uncle Jim: you have no proof. [Starts laughing]

Harry: Actually, sir. WE have proof.

Everyone looked over to Harry.

Uncle Jim: and who the hell are you?

Harry: A force to be reckoned with

Darren: I'm his sidekick!

Everyone looked at each other and waited for the "proof".


	85. southern feelings 15

**First of all, I need to thank everyone and their amazing response to this story. You guys are such loyal readers. Thank you. I wanted to add that although this story is a real life fic, a lot of it (obviously) is made up. Some of these characters like Uncle Jim, Jake, Katie, Tamra are made up characters. These people don't exist in the lives of the Overstreets (at least I hope not lol) .So, this story has shifted a little bit into a fic of my own. Something I've made up along the way. My reasoning behind this was the amount of messages I got when Chord asked Amber to marry him. They all thought CVTGB had come to and end and while they were happy to finally see them together, they were sad that I was wrapping up the story. So, I decided to add more drama, extend the storylines, add characters, etc. By doing this, I get to add to the story a little more. For example, they've only been in Nashville for a weekend but this arc has been extended for more than a weekend(in real time). Big things are to come for Chord and Amber when they get back to L.A. and of course more quirky adventures. I would change the title of the story but I love "chord vs. the glee boys" so much I decided to keep it. Also, it isn't entirely smooth sailing from here. No matter what, Chord will always find himself against the Glee Boys. I mean, it is Amber after all ;) **

Amber: okay. Hold on. [Amber started rubbing her temples] Pause. What the hell is going on here?

Darren: [looking back at Amber] well…

Harry: [grinding his teeth] not now D!

Darren: I can't lie to her!

Danny: we had an arrangement.

Mr. Overstreet: I demand to know what's going on!

By this time everyone had left the party. The only people remaining were Chord, Amber, Darren, Harry, Danny, Katie and the Overstreet clan.

Chord: Daddy, I think I need to explain.

Danny: Chord, its okay buddy I got this.

Chord: Danny, listen, you and I…we've been through some rough patches but there's no reason you should do this alone.

Amber smiled at her fiancé proudly.

Danny: That really means a lot to me.

Nash: yeah dude. That's what family is for.

Uncle Jim: (sarcastically) Aww how cute.

Mr. Overstreet: Chord?

Chord: Uncle Jim has been trying to destroy my engagement with Amber. Actually, he's been trying to ruin anything good going for me and Nash.

Mr. Overstreet looked over to his brother.

Mr. Overstreet: Is this true, Jim? Why?

Uncle Jim: you're really going to believe a bunch of kids over your own brother?

Mr. Overstreet: they're MY kids after all and yes.

Uncle Jim: I'm still waiting for this proof.

Harry walked over to Mr. Overstreet and handed him a manila folder.

Harry: It's all in there, sir.

Amber eyed Harry and Harry didn't look at her, embarrassed at the fact that they were there.

Mr. Overstreet: What's this?

Darren: Blue prints of the ranch, photos of Uncle Jim over here meeting with Tamra Harkins, a tape of their conversations, Journal entries explaining his plans in vivid details.

Uncle Jim: you went through my personal stuff? I'm pretty sure that's a felony.

Danny: No, dad. I went through your stuff. And they had already been tracking both us down. I hired them to get everything together.

Mr. Overstreet: [looking through the envelope] I don't get it, Jim. I'm your brother. And Danny? Why were these two young me tracking you BOTH down?

Danny: [bowing his head] Because, I was a part of the master plan.

Chord: Danny, don't do this to yourself.

Danny: It's okay Chord.

Amber: what is he talking about?

Danny: I was in on the whole thing. I tried to seduce Amber, I told her about Tamra to try to sway her decision, I even messed around with Tamra. I was very stupid, Uncle Paul.

Chord: Dad, he regrets everything he did. He was being manipulated by Uncle Jim.

Nash: Danny's a good guy.

Danny: No. I'm really not, Nash. I made your lives a living hell from when we were really young. [Running his fingers through his hair] and I never felt remorse until now. It took me all these years to feel bad for all the things I've done.

Summer: You weren't all that bad, cuz

Katie: Cowboy, you saved Chord's life when those kids wanted to beat him up.

Amber: and just the fact that you're here right now, telling us everything, says a lot about your character.

Danny turned to Amber.

Danny: I am so sorry. I'm embarrassed to think a smart woman like yourself would have fallen for my tricks. I'm sorry, Amber.

Amber: Danny, it's okay. This isn't about the things you've done…

Danny turned to his uncle.

Danny: Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep wish mama was still here? And that maybe one day, you guys would adopt me?

Uncle Jim: I gave you the best years of your life, boy.

Mr. Overstreet looked at his brother and gave the manila envelope to his wife.

Mr. Overstreet: I want to know what your definition of "the best years of his life" is. Beating your son after consuming enough alcohol to destroy your liver in one sitting? Blaming him for the death of your wife when it was you that made their lives impossible? Always putting him in the shadow of my boys when you know damn well that boy has a talent. He has taken care of you all his life and that's not his job, Jim.

Mrs. Overstreet: Paul, that's enough.

Mr. Overstreet: No darling, it isn't. Or how about the times you've embarrassed him in front of his friends? Made him feel less worthy? Shot down his self esteem? Did you know he was an honors student? Did you know he has a killer voice! For country!

No, of course not. You're too busy hitting the bottle and ruining your life to care.

Danny: [sniffling and wiping his tears] I'm sorry I was never good enough.

Katie ran to Danny and put her arm around him.

Katie: you were always good enough in my book, cowboy. You were always just too sad and angry to notice.

Mrs. Overstreet: Jim? Why are there blueprints in here?

Harry: Ma'am he's been trying to take the ranch from you guys for a while now.

Darren: That's why he got Tamra involved. He figured if Chord married her, she'd get the ranch and since they had an arrangement…

Harry: He'd get a good chunk of that.

Uncle Jim: Fine! Now you know! Are you happy?

Mrs. Overstreet: Is that all you can say?

Uncle Jim: My mother always thought Paul was the better son! She left him everything! Even her ring! And now, that girl has it.

Chord: Amber. Her name is Amber and she's my future wife. I suggest you start getting used to it.

Mr. Overstreet: Jim, you need help. You're alcohol abuse has altered your sanity. I can help you, if you let me. I'm your brother.

Uncle Jim: Don't play righteous with me!

Nash: you're very lucky my daddy doesn't sent you on a bus to carajo land!

Amber: What the hell is carajo land?

Nash: I don't know, Kirstin taught me but it sounds bad ass doesn't it?

Amber: [chuckling softly] always count on you to bring light to things.

Uncle Jim: I don't need your help. I don't need this family. Have a good night. Oh and Danny? You're dead to me.

Danny didn't even look at his father. He had his head bowed the whole time. The room grew silent until Chord stepped up.

Chord: That's fine, Uncle Jim. He can live here.

Danny looked up at his cousin.

Chord: yeah. He can live here. He can have my room.

Nash: or my room.

Summer: or mine. I can't offer the others because I might get killed.

Amber smiled at her new family. She was so proud of them that it filled her heart.

Mrs. Overstreet: There's always room for one more here.

Danny: Actually, I won't be in Nashville for too long. I'm leaving Summer in charge of the market and I'm moving to New York…with Katie….I mean if that offer is still up. Bug?

Katie blushed and smiled.

Katie: Of course.

Uncle Jim: well. I'm glad you've got it figure out.

Jim got up and walked over to the door. Mr. Overstreet followed him and grabbed his arm.

Mr. Overstreet: Brother, my offer still stands and will always stand. When you're ready to get help…I want to be there. We can talk about this mess when you're sober. Mama loved the two of us. Not just me. You have to know that!.

Jim looked at his brother, exhaled and pulled his arm away.

Uncle Jim: Goodbye.

He left the ranch and Mr. Overstreet stood at the door. His wife stood behind him and rubbed his shoulder.

Mrs. Overstreet: He'll come around.

Everyone was quiet once again. Harry and Danny were trying to look busy and trying to avoid Amber's glances when she finally spoke.

Amber: you two. In the kitchen. NOW.

Nash: oh sheeettttt you two are gonna get it.

Amber: you and Chord are next so I suggest you stay quiet.

Chord: whoa! What did I do?

Nash: crap, I'm not ready for the wrath of Amber.

Chord: babe! I didn't do anything!

Amber didn't answer and went into the kitchen.

Darren: we're dead. We are so dead. And then Dianna is gonna re kill us.

Harry: I'm too young to die.

Darren: you just had to be a ninja! Didn't you? And you just had to bring me? Em is gonna kill me too!

Harry: [to Chord] this is all your fault!

Chord: My fault!

Harry: yeah!

Chord: What did I do?

Nash: you have a penis and you're marrying Amber Riley…so basically you're at fault.

Chord: what?

Nash: shh! Just agree with me.

Amber: [poking her head through the kitchen door] I'm waiting.

Danny: [chuckling] oh to be a fly on that wall!

Katie: I'm telling you, I've known her…what? 2 hours? I'm already in love with her!

Darren: Coming!

Harry: Be right there.

Darren: you go first.

Harry: no. you.

Chord: just go!

Harry and Darren took the walk of shame, heads bowed into the kitchen.

Chord sat on the couch, biting his nails nervously.

Chord: Am I going to die?

Nash: probably. But so am I so it's okay.

Summer: I wonder if she's yelling at them.

Danny: 5 bucks Darren is the first to come out with his tail between his legs.

Every chuckled except for Chord.

Chord: I don't know guy, she looks really mad.

Mr. Overstreet walked over to the group and sat next to his son.

Mr. Overstreet: Oh son. Welcome to married life. One piece of advice: happy wife, happy life.

Mrs. Overstreet: you got that right!

They all laughed until they heard Amber from the kitchen.

Amber: WHAT THE HELL?

It was all they heard and they all looked at eachother.

Nash: I would have appreciated a slice of oreo cake before I died. Thanks a lot mom!


	86. Southern Feelings 16

Harry: It was all Dianna's idea!

Darren: She wanted Harry to stalk you and she told him to bring me along! I had no idea until I got here! honest!

Amber: ugh! This is ridiculous! I'm calling Di right now!

Darren and Harry: NO!

Amber: no?

Darren: no, please. I really like my limbs.

Harry: Amber, we'll get out of your hair, I swear, just don't tell Dianna you know.

Amber: Why did she ask you guys to follow us?

Harry: She doesn't trust Chord. She wants to make sure this whole thing is legit. It just seemed like…everything was moving so fast.

Amber: And why bring Darren?

Harry: he's the most gullible. He'd come with me at the drop of a hat.

Darren: I am pretty gullible.

Darren bowed his head and Amber's heart fluttered. She felt awful for yelling.

Amber: Darren, Harry, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to yell. It's been a crazy weekend. Between not knowing whether or not I'm pregnant to the engagement, to the crazy family reunions. It's enough to drive someone insane.

Harry: We understand. Forgive us?

Amber opened up her arms and her two friends hugged her.

Amber: I can't stay mad at my two ninjas! Besides, you guys helped Chord's dad and that means a lot to me.

Darren: Can we ask you something?

Amber: Sure! Shoot!

Darren: Why are you mad at Chord?

Amber: For thinking he could be slick and not tell me the truth as to why you two are here.

Harry: if it's any help, he didn't know about us until Danny bought us. So he had to play along.

Amber smiled at her friends.

Amber: well, you two can go enjoy what's left of the party. Bring the other two in.

Darren and Harry left the kitchen. Chord and Nash stood up and straightened out their pants.

Chord: is she mad?

Harry: furious

Darren: Just down right nasty.

Nash: Aw hell.

Nash and Chord walked into the kitchen and Amber was standing by the sink.

Amber: hello boys.

Chord: Hey babe.

Nash: hey babe.

Amber: don't…Hey babe me! What the ever living hell just went down in there?

Chord: I…well….umm…yeah, I've got nothing.

Nash: We warned you. Our family is crazy.

Amber: You all had some crazy plan set up and didn't even tell me about it?

Chord: I had no idea! I swear! When I saw Darren and Harry I was just as shocked as you were!

Nash: I'm just guilty by association.

Amber glared at the two boys. They bowed their heads and were playing with the table cloth. Finally, she realized that she had tortured them enough and started laughing.

Chord and Nash looked at each other and then at Amber. They laughed nervously.

Nash: She's lost it. Your future wife is nuts.

Chord: I knew this would happen.

Amber laughed even harder, grabbing on to her stomach and completely out of breathe.

Amber: Oh my God! Your faces! Your glorious faces!

Nash cocked his head and smiled.

Nash: You think your slick!

Amber kept laughing and pulled Chord to her.

Amber: I can't be mad at you for too long.

Nash cleared his throat.

Amber: Or you, Nash.

Chord sighed out of relief and nuzzled his fiancé's neck.

Chord: I seriously thought you hate me.

Amber: Are you kidding? For what?

Nash: well, let's see. There's Tamra, Danny, Uncle Jim, crazy engagement party, mom kidnapping you to reveal Chord's secrets….

Chord: Thanks for the recap bro.

Nash: No problem.

Amber smiled.

Amber: Hey, we're forever…remember? Nothing can get in the way of us being happy.

Chord: I'm just happy to be here with you. As much as I love Nashville, I need to go home…

Nash: so, the Donovan ranch….it's a no go?

Chord: I'm going to put my offer in tomorrow.

Amber: are you serious?

Chord: dead.

Amber: babe, are you sure? It's a huge step!

Chord chuckled at his fiance's reation.

Chord: look at your face. You're so excited about this ranch. Of course I'm sure.

Amber: Chord, don't do this for me. You have to want this too.

Chord: I want this Amber. [He grabbed her waist and kissed her] I want this. I want the ranch, I want the dream wedding, I want the kids, I want it all. With you.

Amber smiled and shrieked.

Amber: A ranch! A freaking Ranch! If we get this place we can even get married there! My parents will freak!

Chord: yep. I know how much your dad likes big houses. He won't mind if we get married in Nashville?

Amber: no way! He's so excited about the wedding! That reminds me! I have to call him and fill him in on the weekend.

Nash: uhh…is that such a good idea? He might end up disowning Chord when he realizes you're marrying into this insane family.

Amber paused for a moment and looked at Chord.

Amber: They can't possibly get mad. Not like you planned any of this.

Chord rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

Chord: I don't know babe. I don't want you to withhold anything from your parents but what if they don't want you marrying me after they hear about this weekend?

Amber: I doubt that…

Chord: you don't sound too convinced.

Amber: babe! Come on! I have to tell them! It's going to be okay.

Chord: Well, at least wait until tomorrow. Okay?

Amber giggled.

Amber: And why should I wait till tomorrow?

Chord: Just trust me!

Nash was looking all over the kitchen. In the stove, on the countertop, in the fridge.

Amber: What are you doing, Nash?

Nash: [looking into the fridge] Nothing!

Chord: It's not in there!

Nash: Dammit! Where the hell is it! I need it!

Amber: I think it's out in the living room.

Nash: bye!

Nash rushed out of the kitchen. Amber and Chord laughed.

Chord: Now, I can't help but think you did that so he can leave us alone.

Amber: Maybe…

Chord: How did I get so lucky? [He said wrapping is arms around her]

Amber: I don't know…Right place at the right time I guess.

Chord: I love you.

Amber: I love you too.

Chord: It's been a whirlwind since I placed that ring on your finger.

Amber: I know.

Chord: I promise when we get back home, we'll take things slow. We'll get the apartment ready, we'll talk to Ryan about the engagement and we'll have you and me time.

Amber: I'd like that.

Chord: And no more shenanigans.

Amber: no more shenanigans! [Amber giggled and Chord smiled]

Chord: I love your laugh.

Amber: you know, when we get back, we'll have to deal with press conferences, paparazzi, crazy Ryan trying to get David Tutera….

Chord: Oh my God! We still have to tell him you're not pregnant! 

Amber: We have so much to do when we get back! [She placed her head on Chord's shoulder] So much for "us" time, huh?

Chord: baby, we have the rest of our lives!

Chord crushed Amber's lips with his and the two kissed passionately. He lifted her up gently and placed her on the counter.

Chord: I know, what I've missed though…

Amber: It's only been a few hours…

Chord: that's way too long…

Amber: your parents are in the next room!

Chord: So, we'll just have to be extra quiet, won't we?

Amber giggled as Chord rubbed her thighs

Meanwhile…

Nash was eating a slice of his mother's Oreo cake in the living room.

His mouth was full and he was enjoying the hell out of it.

Nash: Just wait till I tell Kirstin about this cake, ma. She's gonna want to come to Nashville too.

Mrs. Overstreet: Well, I can't wait to meet her.

Summer: you poor unfortunate soul!

Everyone laughed and Mrs. Overstreet stared at her daughter.

Mrs. Overstreet: We're not THAT bad!

Summer: considering how we almost single handedly ruined Chord's engagement, I would say we're pretty bad.

Mr. Overstreet: Amber's parent's flight gets here early tomorrow morning. We have to make sure everything is perfect. No more crazy antics. Got it?

Nash: don't look at me!

Katie: I hear Amber has no idea!

Summer: none! It's all a surprise!

Danny: she's going to be so happy.

All of a sudden they heard a crash coming from the kitchen and Nash stood up.

Nash: I'll go check. I'll bring the plates in.

Mrs. Overstreet: I hope they're not arguing!

Mr. Overstreet: don't worry dear, I'm sure they're fine.

Nash collected the plates and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the door with his leg and almost dropped all the plates.

Nash: Holy shit!

Nash placed the plates on the table and covered his eyes.

Amber screamed and covered her breasts and Chord pulled his pants up.

Chord: Oh crap, Nash! What the hell? You don't knock!

Nash: it's the kitchen! People eat here! Why would I knock! Hell, I could never use that counter ever again!

Amber buried her head in Chord's chest.

Amber: Oh my God…I'm mortified.

Nash: you! I just saw you naked! And I saw Chord naked! In the KITCHEN! I'm going to need intensive therapy. Why doesn't anyone ever care for my feelings!

Chord: shut up! Mom will hear you!

Amber: oh God….

Nash: traumatized. Completely traumatized.


	87. southern feelings 17

Nash, Amber and Chord sat at the table for breakfast completely quiet.

Summer: What's up with you three?

No one answered.

Mrs. Overstreet and Mr. Overstreet smiled thinking they were just nervous about Amber's parent's coming. Mr. Overstreet got up and put his dish in the sink.

Mr. Overstreet: Chord? Are you ready to go on that trip we talked about?

He winked at his son and Chord stood up immediately. Anything to get rid of the awkward tension between his fiancé and his brother. Nash didn't eat anything. He was still trying to get rid of the images from last night's fiasco. Amber cleared her throat and got up to put her plate in the sink. She walked over to Chord and whispered.

Amber: Please take me with you.

Chord laughed. He wished he could but this was a surprise for her.

Chord: Relax, I'll be back in no time.

Amber: You brother won't even look at me!

Chord: Well, try sleeping in the same room as him, it's like I'm not even there.

Amber: Think he'll ever get over it?

Chord: Well…I don't know. Nash is a sensitive guy.

Amber: Great! Ugh!

Chord laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

Chord: He'll pull through.

Amber pouted and said goodbye to Chord. Mrs. Overstreet stood up and kissed her husband good bye. She winked at the two men and they got into the car.

Nash: Well, I'm going for a walk.

Nash stood up and put his dish in the sink.

Summer: Not so fast. You're on dish washing duty.

Nash: that's not fair!

Summer: It's perfectly fair!

Nash: But I always do them!

Summer: Amber and I have a few things to take care of with Katie so you can stay here and help ma!

Summer leaned in.

Summer: it's part of the plan. What the hell has gotten into you?

Nash: Nothing. I'll stay. Go. Have fun.

Nash rolled up his sleeves and started helping his mother in the kitchen.

Summer took Amber's hand and walked into the living room.

Summer: Whatever is wrong with him, he'll get over it.

Amber's stomach churned. She highly doubted that Nash would ever get over what he witnessed.

Chord paced around the airport biting his nails.

Chord: Daddy, what if they take it all back? What if they regret giving me their blessing and then they say no.

Mr. Overstreet: Chord, relax. The worst is over. You two have dealt in a matter of two days with enough drama. This should be a piece of cake.

Chord: I don't know dad. Her father's really strict.

Mr. Overstreet: [chuckling] it will be fine. Besides, someone who is so knowledgeable on real estate is good to have around! I think we are going to get along just fine.

Chord: Okay. But don't mention the Donovan ranch. I don't want them thinking Amber and I are already thinking of moving to Nashville.

Mr. Overstreet: But they're bound to know about your little possible purchase.

Chord: yes but one step at a time.

Mr. Overstreet: Son, relax. You're about as red as a lobster! Hey, by any chance, do you know what's wrong with Nash? You brother has been so strange all morning. Is everything okay with that girl he's seeing in New York?

Chord: Kirstin? Yeah! They're fine! Nash is just a drama queen…

Chord bit his lip. There was no way he was having that conversation with his dad. "Oh yeah, dad Amber and I were just trying out your kitchen counter…naked"

Finally, people started walking out of the gate and Chord started looking around for the two familiar faces. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and his father patted his back. Amber's mom and dad saw them from a distance and waved. Chord sighed out of relief and waved back.

Mrs. Riley: Oh my! What a flight!

Chord: Trouble?

Mr. Riley: Just a little turbulence. Nothing some Dramamine couldn't take care of.

Chord: Oh yeah that stuff is the best.

Mr. Riley chuckled and hugged Chord.

Mr. Riley: So I hear the proposal went smoothly!

Chord: Very!

Mrs. Riley: I'm so excited to see the ring! Amber was gushing on the phone. Congratulations, baby. Welcome to the family!

Mrs. Riley hugged Chord and Mr. Riley looked over to the older man standing behind them, smiling.

Mr. Riley: You must be Chord's dad. [he reached out his hand and Mr. Overstreet did the same]

Mr. Overstreet: Welcome to Nashville! I'm so glad you two came short notice. It's so important to Chord that you two were here to meet my family.

Mrs. Riley: Well, we're just happy that Amber found someone that loves her and appreciates her as much as Chord does.

Mr. Riley: Even though it is a quick engagement.

Mrs. Riley: Darling!

Mr. Riley: Well, it is…

Chord gulped and looked at his father. He winked at him and put his arm around Mr. Riley.

Mr. Overstreet: Well, when you're in love…

Mr. Riley: Oh I know. Trust me. I like your son. A lot. I just hope they wait before they get married.

Mrs. Riley: Of course they will darling.

Mr. Riley: I mean with the baby scare and everything…I just want to make sure they're not rushing things.

Mrs. Riley: We gave Chord our blessing…

Mr. Riley: And that's very true. Chord…I just want you two to take it slow. You guys haven't even lived together.

Mr. Overstreet: Well, in our day, we didn't live with our significant others.

Mr. Riley: But times have changed and that's what these kids do to make sure they belong together.

Chord: Amber and I belong together sir, I promise.

Mrs. Riley: Of course you do, baby. Darling? Why don't you get our bags? I'm sure Chord's mom and our daughter are waiting.

Chord: it's still a surprise! She has no idea!

Chord's face lit up at the thought and it softened the expression on Mr. Riley's face.

Mr. Riley: I'll be right back.

Mr. Riley went to collect his luggage.

Mrs. Riley: I'm so sorry. It's hard when you have a daughter.

Mr. Overstreet: oh. I know. I have three.

Mrs. Riley: Oh my! [laughing] and I thought we had it bad!

Chord: There is no way Amber gave you any trouble.

Mrs. Riley: Of course not but parenting isn't easy, Chord.

Mr. Riley walked over to the two men and his wife.

Mr. Overstreet: Here, let me help you with that.

Chord: I got it dad. You have to be careful with your back.

Mr. Riley: When are you guys coming to Los Angeles? I know a great chiropractor! Good friend of mine, owes me several favors!

Mr. Overstreet laughed.

Mr. Overstreet: Well, maybe we'll stop by for the holidays.

Mrs. Riley: That would be grand!

They all walked to the car and made small talk the whole way home.

Summer: [doing Amber's hair] No, I think you'll actually like this family member.

Amber: [laughing] It's not that I didn't like everyone…

Katie: You don't have to lie.

Amber: Stop! You guys are all wonderful.

Summer: Except for Tamra and Uncle Jim.

Amber pouted.

Amber: Is he going to be okay?

Summer: Uncle Jim? I hope so. It would break my dad's heart if he wasn't.

Katie: So have you and Chord talked about a date? For the wedding?

Amber: Not yet. I mean, we know we want to wait at least a year. No more than three. Just to make sure things wrap up with Glee. We're in the middle of contracts and both our albums are going to be launched soon.

Summer: That's so exciting. I think a year is nice. Two tops!

Katie: I agree! Don't have one of those 10 year engagements!

They three girls giggled.

Amber: no, no. Chord knows. We both want to wait just not too long.

Summer: Then I can get cute little nieces and nephews to play with my kids?

Amber: Of course. Who I still have to meet, missy!

Summer: I know but their dad took them to Texas for the weekend to visit the inlaws. I promise next time.

Amber: Or you can come to L.A. sometime!

Katie: Oh my God! We should all go! You, me, Danny!

Amber: I would love that! How is everything with Danny?

Katie: He's great. Chord and him had a nice talk last night. Chord told him how he wanted to put in an offer for the Donovan ranch and Danny promise to back out. He only wanted it because Chord did but now they're like best friends.

Amber: Thank God.

They heard a knock on the door.

Amber: Come in!

Nash crept in with his eyes covered.

Nash: Are you decent?

They girls laughed and Amber's cheeks turned red.

Amber: Yes, we're decent, crazy.

Nash removed his hands.

Nash: Dad and Chord are back. They want to show you guys something.

Summer shrieked and quickly composed herself. Katie looked at her and smiled.

Summer: Let's go!

Katie grabbed Amber's hand and she stood up.

Nash: Ambs? Can I talk to you for a little bit?

Amber: Sure. What's up?

The two other girls ran out the door and Nash and Amber stayed back.

Nash: Sorry. About last night.

Amber: Are you kidding? I feel awful. That could have been your parents!

Nash: It's alright. I took the morning to recuperate. I'm fine now.

Amber: Thanks, Nash. I'm so sorry.

Nash: Hey, it's cool. You got it going on!

Amber: [laughing] oh shut up!

Nash: I mean it. [He nudged Amber and smiled] no more awkwardness. Trust.

Amber: Okay, good.

Nash: Now let's go before everyone starts wondering what we're doing up here.

Nash wiggled his eye brows and Amber stuck her tongue out.

Amber: Don't be gross.

Nash: Oh girl, you know I love you.

Amber: I hate you.

Nash laughed and grabbed his sister in law's hand.

Nash: Ready to meet the last surprise of the weekend?

Amber: Ready!

Nash and Amber were laughing coming down the stairs and her parents were waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. When she saw her parents she covered her mouth and her eyes swelled with tears. She ran into her father's arms and laughed.

Amber: Oh my God! Daddy!

Mr. Riley: Hey teddy bear.

Mrs. Riley: Hey baby.

Amber hugged her mom.

Amber: I can't believe it! How?

Mrs. Riley: Chord put it all together. He wanted to make sure we all met and had a nice brunch.

Mr. Riley: He even paid for the tickets.

Amber looked at Chord. His was smiling and he winked at her.

Amber: You're amazing.

Chord: That would be you, baby.

She hugged him and kissed his face everywhere.

Amber: I love you. Major brownie points, by the way.

Chord fist pumped and everyone laughed.

Chord did all the introductions and Summer carried the small luggage upstairs.

Mrs. Riley: Oh! We got you guys some things from L.A.!

Mr. Riley: We packed lightly since we leave early morning with Chord, Amber and Nash.

Mrs. Overstreet: You really shouldn't have!

Mrs. Riley: Nonsense! We're all family now.

Amber was holding her dad's hand with a huge smile on her face.

Amber: This is the best day of my life! To have you both here!

Katie excused herself to go see Danny, Harry and Darren before they left and everyone was sitting at the table enjoying some southern comfort.

Mrs. Riley: This is divine! These omelets are amazing!

Mrs. Overstreet: Thank you. I can give you the recipe.

Mrs. Riley: mmm! I would love that!

Mrs. Overstreet: [to Amber's dad] so, Amber tells me you're into real estate. She basically appraised my ranch the moment she got her.

Mr. Riley: Well, its an impressive piece of property. I've a fan of farms to be honest.

Amber: Daddy even wants us getting married on a ranch!

Mrs. Overstreet: Well, that's great! Since Chord is thinking of buying that Donovan ranch!

Chord's heart sank. He had forgotten to tell his mother about not telling the Riley's.

Mr. Riley: [placing a morsel in his mouth] you're making another investment, Chord?

Chord: [wiping his mouth] uh, yes sir. It's a few ranches from here.

Amber: It's a beautiful place, daddy! It's like a dream! Maybe we can show you before we leave to the airport tomorrow!

Nash: Oh you guys will love it! Absolutely beautiful!

Mr. Riley: That's a big investment to make at 23.

Chord: Well, yes sir. We can rent it out to tourists and it can be our vacation home.

Mr. Riley: Isn't a little soon to be thinking about getting a mortgage?

Amber: daddy, I'm not even going to be on the title.

Mr. Riley: well, that's not a smart idea, is it?

Chord: What Amber means is, I didn't think of putting her on the title since I didn't want her to feel responsible. I was going to buy it way before Amber and I got engaged. They just never put it up for sale until now.

Mr. Riley: Well, when you're married, that will be another mortgage for the two of you.

Chord: Yes sir. Of course. What's mine is hers, etc.

Amber: daddy, relax.

Mrs. Overstreet: [clearing her throat] actually, Chord has always wanted that ranch.

Nash: And when he knew how much Amber liked it…it was almost a given. He had to jump on the opportunity.

Mr. Riley: I just hope you have a good lawyer to watch over your investments.

Chord: Of course sir.

Mr. Riley: I mean with your apartment, Amber's apartment, and now this ranch…seems like a lot for the two of you.

Amber: Well, Chord and I are moving in together in…

Chord: As soon as we get back.

Amber shot Chord a glare and he swallowed hard.

Mrs. Riley: What? That's wonderful news!

Mr. Riley: I'm so glad you guys decided to break that lease! You need to live together, get the feel of things. Good decision, Chord.

Chord: Thank you, sir.

Amber: yeah, good decision, CHORD.

Nash cleared his throat.

Nash: So umm who's ready for the most delicious rice pudding?

Mrs. Overstreet: I'll go into the kitchen with you darling.

The two went into the kitchen and Summer stood up.

Summer: I umm….well…I'll be right back.

She rushed into the kitchen as well. Chord's felt his fiance's glare on him and he wanted to sink.

Mr. Riley: This is wonderful. I'm so glad we decided to do this.

Mrs. Riley: Absolutely

Mr. Riley: Chord, you two need to get a wedding planner.

Mrs. Riley: I know the perfect person!

Mr. Riley: And of course the longer you wait, the better. You guys can enjoy your engagement.

Mr. Overstreet looked over at his son and then at Amber.

Amber: Actually, daddy we were hoping to get married….

Chord: Maybe in 4 years?

Amber's eyes widened and Mr. Overstreet hid a chuckle. His son was in so much trouble.

Mr. Riley: Four years sounds appropriate.

Chord smiled as his father put his arm around him.

Mr. Riley: Then we can get those grandkids we've been talking about!

Chord: Yes sir.

Amber: Well, isn't this perfect?

Mrs. Riley wiped her mouth.

Mrs. Riley: Dear? Why don't we go help Chord's mom in the kitchen.

They stood up and walked into the kitchen.

When they walked in they found Mrs. Overstreet, Nash, and Summer sitting at the small table .

They couldn't help but laugh.

Mrs. Overstreet: My son's in the dog house, isn't he?

Amber: Oh yeah. He's dead man walking.

Nash: What a fool!

Summer: Complete idiot!

Mrs. Riley: Oh don't worry dear, he's not the only one in the dog house. I'll deal with this when we get back to L.A.

Amber: L.A. sounds great right about now.

Nash: Right? I've been saying that all weekend!

Amber: I can't believe he would lie to daddy like that!

Mrs. Riley: I can't believe daddy would give him such a hard time.

Mrs. Overstreet: I can. My husband was not easy on the girls.

Summer: The worst.

Nash: Men!

The women all looked at Nash.

Mrs. Riley: I'm going to like him!

Nash: I have that effect on women.

They all laughed waited a few more minutes before going back into the dreaded brunch.


	88. California Dreamin' Chapter one

Goodbyes are always hard but this one was especially difficult. The longest weekend ever meant a lot to Amber. She learned a lot about Chord's family; ended up engaged, even put a price in for the house of her dreams. Things were looking great for her even though she wanted to kill Chord after his little talk with her dad; she was in love with a wonderful man. She kissed everyone goodbye and the tears would not stop flowing. Mr. Overstreet and her father promised to look over the contracts of the Donovan ranch. If the price was accepted, they'd go into contract as soon as in a week. It almost seemed like a dream. She was sitting on the plan back to Los Angeles next to Chord, giving him the silent treatment. Yep, she was going to make sure he knew he was wrong. Her mother sat across from them, next to her father, serving him the same dose of silence. Amber smiled at her mother. Both men were clueless as to why their significant others were so upset. They didn't question it and sat quietly. Nash on the other hand, was biting Amber's ear off.

Nash: So Danny and I are going to keep in touch. Since he's going to be in New York with Katie, I could go visit him when I go so Kirstin.

Amber: So you guys are going strong, huh?

Nash: Oh yeah.

Nash nodded his head towards Chord and Amber turned to see him biting his fingernails while sporting his headphones.

Nash: He's nervous.

Amber: Yeah, well he should be.

Nash: Aren't you going to drop any hints?

Amber: Nope. He's a big boy. He should know what he did wrong.

Nash: [chuckling] But he's a bit of an idiot!

Amber: Nash!

Nash: What? Amber! Come on! It's the damn truth. Boy is as basic as a pre-school lesson plan.

Amber: You're a terrible brother, you know that?

Amber started laughing and Nash laughed too.

Nash: So what's the punishment when we get back to L.A.?

Amber: Well, I have to get creative.

Nash: I say no sex for a month.

Amber: Which would be fine and dandy except that affects me too.

Nash: selfish!

Amber: (laughing) What else?

Nash: besides the silent treatment? Hmmm…how about he does your laundry for a month?

Amber: This could work!

The two talked for the remainder of the flight. They arrived safely at the airport and retrieved their luggage.

Mr. Riley: well, sweetheart. I spoke to Chord's dad and we're going to stay in contact about that ranch. Fingers crossed for you and my son in law here!

He wrapped his arm around Chord and Chord smiled.

Amber shook her head. She wanted to kill them both but she was going to save the rapture for tonight.

Mrs. Riley: Okay baby, call me tonight. (she leaned in to whisper) I'll talk to your father.

Amber smiled at her mother.

Amber: Don't worry, mom.

The Riley's said goodbye to Chord and Nash and made their way back home.

Chord smiled and took Amber's hand in his.

Chord: sooo, my place is yours?

Amber: (To Nash) do you hear someone talking?

Nash: Nah, not really.

Chord rolled his eyes at his brother.

Chord: babe, come on.

Amber: Don't "babe" me. We're talking when we get home. Your home.

Nash: Well, I'll just take a cab to my place. You two have fun now. (Nash winked and hailed a cab. The driver opened his trunk and Nash threw his luggage in) See you guys sometime this week. Back to work for the three of us! (He got in the car and the driver drove away)

Chord: I love how my brother is against me.

Amber: Don't be dramatic.

The two hailed another cab, placed their luggage in the trunk and got in.

Chord: So, what is it?

Amber: you really have no idea?

Chord: none! You're killing me here babe!

Amber: Well, for one you don't know how to shut up, Chord! We're moving in together as soon as we get back to L.A.? Really? And who's going to pay for my broken lease? That's three months!

Chord: I'll do it!

Amber: I have the money, Chord…it just seems like a stupid idea!

Chord: Why is it stupid? Your dad's right. We should live together, get a feel for each other!

Chord slid closer to Amber and nibbled her ear.

Chord: I'll make it worth your while.

Amber: Babe, it's not that…it's just that you didn't even consult me! You just said what you felt was going to appease my dad. That's not a way to begin this engagement. There will be tons of things that you and I will want that won't always please him! You can't give in to everything!

Chord sighed.

Chord: you're right. I'm sorry.

Amber: And four years? Since when do we want to wait four years to get married?

Chord: I panicked!

Amber: Well, you can't do that! Tomorrow after work, I'll speak to the landlord and tell him I'm breaking my lease but this weekend YOU'RE talking to my dad about our ACTUAL wedding plans. Deal?

Chord gulped.

Chord: Will you be there with me?

Amber: Nope. You're going to play golf together.

Chord: Amber, I cannot be alone with your dad.

Amber: Sure you can.

Chord: No, babe. I really cannot.

Amber: Darling, you'll be fine.

The two arrived at Chord's apartment and dragged their luggage in. Chord opened the door.

Chord: aww, it needs Harley.

Amber: And Chewie.

Chord: We'll pick them up tomorrow.

Amber smiled when she saw the unfinished dresser in the middle of the living room.

Amber: oh my God, chord!

Chord: Surprise! I'm no Bob the builder!

Amber: (laughing) I love it. Let's get it in the room.

The two dragged the dresser into Chord's bedroom and smiled.

Chord: So, maybe we should get a California king?

Amber: (throwing herself on the bed) why? This is perfect?

Chord: (throwing himself next to her) But a California King bed is perfect.

Amber: (laughing) Fine, we'll go bed shopping tomorrow, then. AFTER I speak to my landlord.

Chord: yes!

Chord rolled over and straddled Amber. He started tickling and she was laughing hysterically.

Chord: We're engaged.

Amber's laughter slowed as Chord's tickling turned into him caressing her skin. She picked up her hand and admired her ring.

Amber: yeah, we are.

Chord leaned in and kissed her.

Chord: I love you.

Amber: I love you too.

Chord: Sooo….the kids are away…maybe we can play?

(He started to unbutton her jeans)

Chord: I can play for hours.

Amber: (giggling) oh, really? And what are we playing?

Chord: Well, the rules are simple. (He removed his shirt). I get to do whatever I want to you and you have to be completely silent.

Amber: And if I'm not?

Chord: I pay to break your lease.

Amber laughed.

Amber: I don't want you to do that.

Chord slid off her pants along with her panties with one movement and he started kissing her stomach.

Chord: Then don't scream….

Amber and Chord were rushing. They were an hour late to work and there were only a few episodes left to film for the season. Ryan was going to kill them. They arrived on set and before they could even walk into the choir room, Brad stopped them.

Brad: Ryan's office, you two.

Amber and Chord groaned.

Amber: Jet lag. We just got back yesterday, Brad.

Brad: I know.

Chord: So, help us out here.

Brad: Can't. He's all yours.

(He kept the door open for them and they made their way inside.)

Ryan: Hello little Darlings.

Amber: Ryan, we're so sorry. We got caught up. We went to bad kind of late.

Chord: Our plane was delayed.

Amber shook her head. She hated to lie. Their plane wasn't late. Chord was trying really hard to make her scream last night and it took hours before she finally caved.

Ryan: It's fine. It's fine. I just wanted to hear about your little get together and about my god child.

Amber closed her eyes. Ryan didn't know yet.

Chord: The test came back negative, Ryan.

Ryan's face softened and he stood up. He walked over to Amber and knelt down.

Ryan: Are you alright, pretty girl?

Amber: I'm fine, Ryan. It hurt at first but it's for the best.

Ryan put his hand on her right hand and she put her left hand on top of his.

Ryan took one look at the diamond ring and gasped.

Ryan: holy shit!

Amber and Chord chuckled.

Chord: We wanted to tell you after we shot our scenes but…Surprise!

Ryan: this is amazing! This is more than amazing! This spectacular!

Ryan ran to his phone.

Ryan: Brad? Bring the midori! No! it's okay! She's not pregnant! No! yes! No! Just bring the damn alcohol!

Within minutes, Brad came in with the green bottle.

Brad: Midori! What did I miss?

Ryan: just go look at the ring finger on Amber's left hand.

Amber showed Brad her finger and he almost fell back.

Brad: Holy shit!

Ryan: My words exactly!

Brad: (To Chord) nice job there Chordy!

Chord: Thanks, actually it was my nana's!

Ryan: you hear that? It was his nana's! How precious! I can't with you two right now! This is the best day of my life!

Brad: Should we tell David Tutera to come out here?

Ryan: Ding Ding ding! Amber needs a horse and carriage for the ceremony!

Brad: ooo! And we can release butterflies!

Ryan: classy! I love it!

Brad: I think Terrace on the Green might be open!

Ryan: perfect! Perfect!

Brad: Fall wedding? Novemberish?

Ryan: Fall's the new spring!

Brad: how many groomsmen are we talking here?

Ryan: oh and Chewie can be the ring bearer! That's so adoreable.!

Amber and Chord tried to speak but it was impossible. Those two were in a zone again.

Ryan: I like apple red for the bridesmaids!

Brad: or plum! I love plum! Amber loves purple, remember?

Ryan: oh my god her dress! Vera owes me a favor!

Brad: Wang?

Ryan: hell yes!

Brad: Perfect!

Ryan: I'm thinking Diamond white, lace.

Brad: Fab!

Ryan: buttons instead of lace up?

BraD: I don't know, I like them both!

Ryan: oh my God! Sweet heart cut! We have to let those babies breathe!

Amber chuckled.

Amber: Guys, this is all great and all but Chord and I have it under control.

Brad: Who are we announcing to first?

Ryan: Amber, Chord, get your PR people ready. Interviews galore! GLEE LOVE!

Brad: GLOVE!

Ryan: AH! We're awesome! I love it! No, wait…I GLOVE IT!

Chord leaned in and whispered to Amber.

Chord: When are we gonna learn not to tell them things?

Amber: Want to get eloped?

Chord: now?

Amber: yeah, sure…why not?

The two laughed as their boss kept rambling.

Ryan: hold on! Phone!

Brad gave Ryan his ringing cell phone.

Ryan: yes? Hello? Yes. I know! Okay! Oh hey! Can you do me a favor? On your way here, bring every possible bridal magazine you see in the stands. You got it! Yep! Engaged! No! Not Monchele! RILEYSTREET, BITCH! Okay, see you later.

Brad: Who was that?

Ryan: Ian.

The two kept talking and Amber turned to Chord once more.

Amber: It's so good to be back.

Chord: Definitely.


	89. California Dreamin' Chapter two

Chord and Amber walked hand in hand through the Glee set.

Chord: 4 more episodes and we're out of here. Well, you are.

Amber: I'm still going to be on the show, Chord.

Chord: yeah but not here. At McKinley. I'll be working 16 hours here and you'll be wherever they send Mercedes.

Amber: and Mercedes and Sam will have their moments together. Besides, we see each other at the end of the day.

Chord: (sighing) Sorry babe it's just going to be hard and you know it. We both have our album, we have work, the possibility of the ranch, crazy interviews, the wedding…your dad!

Amber stopped walking and turned to look at Chord.

Amber: Are you getting cold feet on me? (she laughed)

Chord laughed too and traced his thumb on her cheek.

Chord: Never. I love you and what we have is forever.

Amber smiled and kissed her fiancé.

Amber: Then don't worry.

Chord: I just feel like maybe we should have taken those season 4 contracts.

Amber: You needed it as much as I did. We don't know whether or not our albums will take off right away! Who's going to pay for this wedding?

Chord: you're right, I'm sorry. I'm just being selfish. The thought of not seeing you all day, every day kind of got to me. Then Ryan kept going on and on about the wedding and it just feels…

Amber: Overwhelming? I know,babe.

Chord: (sighing) we'll do this together.

He grabbed her hand again and they walked into the choir room set.

SURPRISE! Everyone in the room yelled and cheered for the couple. Amber and Chord looked shocked as Naya and Heather wheeled in a cake in front of them.

Cory: WE HEARD!

Lea: I can't believe you didn't tell us! Well, me!

Naya: Lea, you know that shit would have ended up on twitter.

Chris: truth!

Everyone chuckled.

Kevin: Chordy, Chord. You got yourself a good woman. I can't even be mad. I found love myself. Amber, if he slips up, I'll kill him.

Amber laughed.

Amber: Thanks boo. You guys did this for us?

Dianna: Harry and Darren couldn't contain themselves.

Chord looked over to the duo. Darren bowed his head and Harry pointed to Darren.

Harry: His fault!

Jenna: We just wanted to show you guys our support. We know it's been a bumpy road for the two of you needed a pick me upper!

Heather: It's a rainbow cookie cake! Darren helped make it!

Darren smiled and waved at the couple. Chord walked over to him and Harry.

Chord: you know, I never really thanked you for all your help in Nashville.

Dianna overheard the conversation and glared at the boys.

Kevin: (whispering) Be nice.

Dianna: They blew their cover?

Kevin: They had to

Dianna: Oh really?

Kevin: Amber was in trouble.

Dianna: Do share.

Kevin: later, baby doll. Promise.

Dianna sighed and walked over to Amber.

Dianna: Finally, I get to hug you. It's kind of hard to get you alone, missy.

Amber smiled at her friend and hugged her.

Dianna whispered into her ear.

Dianna: I missed this. Your hugs are the best. Congratulations gorgeous.

Amber smiled and grabbed Dianna's hand.

Amber: I want you to be my maid of honor.

Dianna's eyes widened.

Dianna: What?

Amber: yep. I want you by my side every step of the way.

Dianna: oh Amber I don't know if I could…

Amber: Please…It would mean everything to me.

Dianna closed her eyes. Her stomach was in knots. She squeezed Amber's hand.

Dianna: Okay.

Amber: okay?

Dianna: yes

Amber: yes?

Dianna: (laughing) anything for you Amber.

Amber hugged her friend.

Lea: Enough of this! Let's eat some cake!

Everyone cheered as Amber cut the cake and Chord winked at her from where he was standing.

0000000

The week had gone by fast. No call from the lawyers yet about the ranch. Amber and Chord had been working hard finishing off two episodes.

Chord: mmm, seeing you in that cheerios outfit did all types of things to me!

Amber chuckled and blushed.

Amber: oh please! I wore the male uniform.

Chord: Sexy none the less.

Amber: Chord, I need to tell you something.

Chord: What's up baby?

The couple was practicing their lines for the last episode in the empty classroom.

Amber: I asked Di to be my maid of honor.

Chord: that's great! What did she say? I mean, I know she must have felt uncomfortable. I'm not exactly her favorite person.

Amber: Right. So we're gonna go on a double date. Me, you, Kevin and Di.

Chord: (laughing) Sounds like an invitation to get burned.

Amber: Chord, please. It's important. And then I was wondering, if you, me , nash and Di could have lunch sometime next week.

Chord: Nash?

Amber: well, I'm guessing he's your best man, right?

Chord: oh. Yeah. Definitely. (Chord smiled at his fiancé and kissed her nose) I'll go on a double date with you guys. With one exception.

Amber: What's that?

Chord: You wear the cheerios outfit to bed tonight.

Amber: I'll do you one better.

Chord: oh yeah?

Amber: I can get my hands on the female outfit…

Chord bit his lip.

Chord: Don't make me want things…

Amber: And maybe I can teach you a few moves…

Chord: mm hmmm

Amber: So…you'll come on the double date?

Chord: I'll come anywhere you want…

Amber giggled and smacked Chord's arm.

Amber: behave yourself! We're at work.

Chord shot her a smug smile and winked. He went back to reading his script and Amber texted Dianna.

_**Dinner for four. Tomorrow night. You guys can pick the place. Love yah-Ambear. **_

Dianna: I don't know what's worse, the fact that none of my plans work or the fact that the world seems to be mocking me! (she held out her phone to Kevin)

Kevin: Double date?

Dianna: yep.

Kevin: Main of Honor duties, babe.

Dianna: He's not right for her!

Kevin: stop saying that. Listen, Chord and I have been through drama but I think he's a little different. He's grown up!

Dianna: In less than 6 months? I can't believe they're engaged! They don't even know each other!

Kevin: Di, they hung out every day for almost 2 years. Chord saw Amber more than his own girlfriends!

Dianna: I still think it's too soon. I mean… You know Chord.

Kevin: He's solid, Di. Trust me and coming from me that should be an indication of how much he's matured.

Dianna: Aren't you the least bit mad?

Kevin: Why should I be? I mean, I've got you.

Dianna smiled.

Dianna: Sorry. I'm being unreasonable. We'll go to this dinner and hope for the best.

Kevin: It will be fine. Promise.

Dianna kissed her boyfriend and smiled.

Dianna: I believe you.

000000000000000000

Ryan: Chord! Chord! Before you leave, I set up some interviews for you and Amber.

Chord was making his way to the parking lot where Amber was waiting for him.

Chord: Great! Can you email me the details? Amber and I have somewhere we need to be!

Ryan: Sure. But Listen, Vanity Fair wants a spread so make sure you put them on the top of your list

Chord: got it.

Ryan: Oh and Chord?

Chord: yep?

Ryan: Put in a good word for Glee

Chord: Of course.

Ryan: Chord, one more thing.

Chord: What's up Ryan?

Chord was getting a little frustrated.

Ryan: I haven't had the opportunity to get you alone. I just want you to know that you are very important to me and the cast and the team.

Chord smiled.

Chord: thanks Ryan

Ryan: But Amber is like my daughter. I know you're young and I know that this was pretty quick and you both have a lot of emotions but Amber is not one to be toyed with…

Chord: Ryan…I appreciate the concern but I am not toying with…

Ryan: I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying..I'm watching…we all are…Especially the guys and maybe Dianna.

Chord: I know.

Ryan: It's like Chord vs. the glee boys, huh?

Chord: yeah…

Ryan: you're a good guy, Chord and we just want what's best for Amber. She's not used to all this spotlight. She's a very private person and this is only going to be even crazier once you announce the engagement. Hell, a lot of people don't even know you're dating. Just take care of her and we'll all be okay. Deal?

Chord: deal…

Ryan: Check your email later. I'll send you all the details.

Chord nodded and started walking away.

His phone buzzed and he figured it was Ryan's email. He looked at it anyway and saw the text from his father.

_**Congratulations, son. We go into contract in 2 weeks. The ranch is yours. **_

_**ahhhh! So what do ya'll think is gonna happen next? I told you it wasn't over! Reviews are everything! **_


	90. California Dreamin' chapter three

Chord got into Amber's car and sat next to her quietly. She was on the phone.

Amber: Yes, I completely understand. It was a surprise for me too. Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. I'll leave the keys with the management at the end of the month. Thank you.

Amber hung up the phone and squealed.

Chord: What?

Amber: I have great news!

Chord: Me too!

Amber: You first!

Chord: You first!

Amber: (laughing) okay, well…I spoke to the management office of my building. They're letting me leave at the end of the month without paying for the three months left on the lease! He said "Consider it an early wedding gift".

Chord hugged Amber.

Chord: baby, that's great. So you're moving in in two weeks?

Amber: yep!

Chord: great! A lot is happening in two weeks…

Amber: ahh that must be the cue for your good news. Spill!

Chord: We're going into contract in two weeks.

Amber's jaw dropped.

Amber: What?

Chord: They accepted our offer. The farm is practically ours!

Amber: I can't believe this is happening.

Chord: Honestly, it wouldn't have happened without your dad's help.

Amber: Who you will be playing golf with this weekend, right?

Chord: Somehow I thought we could push that small detail aside?

Amber: Chord!

Chord: Oh come on Ambs! Let's celebrate!

Amber: That's fine. But this weekend you're talking to him.

Chord: He's going to kill me.

Amber: He is not!

Chord: Okay, fine.

Amber: Don't get all pissy! You did this to yourself!

Chord: I know. I know.

Amber: Good. So where are we celebrating?

Chord: Pizza?

Amber: Perfect!

Chord started the car and drove away.

Saturday morning.

Chord had stayed over Amber's house to help her pack. Amber was coaching Chord on his meeting with her dad.

Amber: I'm just saying he'll appreciate some aggression.

Chord: well, I'll appreciate making it out alive.

Amber: it's going to be okay!. What are you wearing?

Chord: Why? Is there something I can't wear? Like does he hate smedium shirts?

Amber almost fell over from laughter.

Amber: What the hell is a smedium shirt?

Chord pulled out his favorite blue smedium shirt and held it out in front of his chest.

Chord: This my dear, is a smedium shirt.

Amber: You mean not small, not medium but smedium?

Chord: yes, ma'am.

Amber: You mean, H&M's gift to women?

Chord: (laughing) oh so you like my smedium shirt?

Amber: well…I mean…they're _**alright.**_

Chord: You LOVE my smedium shirt! Look! You totally do! You have that smile!

Amber: What the hell are you talking about, crazy?

Chord: That smile! That "Oh yeah, mah man's wearing a smedium shirt" Smile.

Amber: You're insane.

Chord: (laughing). Think daddy Riley will like it? I might start a trend? All the Riley men will wear smedium shirts!

Amber: uh yeah…no.

Chord: Hey! Don't worry! You don't have to feel left behind! I fully support women in smedium shirts!

Amber: You're an ass!

Chord: so? Smedium or no smedium?

Amber: No smedium.

Chord: So, your dad likes conservative. Got it.

Amber: (giggling) You're the craziest person I know.

Chord: negative.

Amber: Negative?

Chord: There's always Nash.

Amber: Ah yes! King of crazy.

Chord: And how can we forget Ryan and Brad?

Amber: Crazy times two!

Chord: So I'm only remotely crazy…

Amber: You're like the occasional crazy

Chord: I can work with that…

Amber: Now get ready before my dad starts calling me for you.

Chord: (laughing) okay, okay!

Mr. Riley: And that right there son, is how you get a hole in one!

Chord: Wow, you're good.

Mr. Riley: You're not too bad yourself!

Chord: Well, I used to play a lot in Nashville with my dad.

Mr. Riley: (getting ready to hit again) He's a fine man your father.

Chord: Sir, I've been meaning to tell you. Thank you for all your help with the contracts.

Mr. Riley: No biggie. I know how much you and my daughter wanted that property.

Chord: I can't believe how much you understand. Most people would think we're moving too fast.

Mr. Riley: Well, you are.

Chord followed him to the next hole.

Chord: sir?

Mr. Riley: You are, son. You're up.

Chord gulped and prepared to hit.

Chord: But…you're okay with that.

Mr. Riley: Sure.

patted Chord's back.

Chord heard the unconvincing tone and immediately felt his nerves take over. He hit the ball and turned around.

Mr. Riley: You're not going to see your shot?

Chord: Amber and I are not waiting four years for the wedding.

Mr. Riley: I'm sorry?

Chord: We've discussed it a million times. We want to wait a year, 2 years max. And she didn't want to move out right away but we agreed that was actually a good idea so she broke her lease yesterday. She's moving in in 2 weeks. We have a lot of stuff to look forward to and we really love each other so we're not worried.

: Do you breathe?

Chord: (sighing) sorry sir. I Just don't want this to change anything.

Mr. Riley: You two are in your twenties…Anything I say, won't change your perspective. I just know better. I am your elder.

Chord: With all due respect sir, Amber and I are very mature…

Mr. Riley: Chord, we both know mature is the last word I can use to describe the two of you.

Chord was shocked.

Chord: I'm not going to lie sir, I'm a little taken aback by your reaction.

Mr. Riley: (preparing to hit) Listen, you're a good kid. So is Amber. But this thing you two have…seems a little fabricated. The farm, the engagement, everything. I know what Ryan Murphy is up to and he's not tangling me up in this mess. It was only a matter of time before my daughter removed herself from this ridiculousness.

Chord: Sir, I assure you that you're wrong.

Mr. Riley: (turning around) So you guys never pretended to be in a relationship?

Chord: NO! well yes but that's different…the feelings were still there…

Mr. Riley: Was this after or before you were seen prancing around with what's that actress's name?

Chord: She's no one sir. I fell in love with Amber way before I was dating her and it was never our chance. But now it is. You have to believe me. Why would you help us with the ranch and come out to meet my parents and give us you blessing if you thought this was all a lie?

Mr. Riley: To see how far you two would go. I'm pretty surprised. What did Murphy promise you guys?

Chord: It has nothing to do with him! So you set us up to watch us fail?

Mr. Riley: no. It would be a failure if it were real. I set you up until someone caved.

Chord: That farm costs millions! I wouldn't invest so much on a lie?

Mr. Riley: I've seen worse. It's Hollywood afterall. There are still rumors you're with that girl you know…

Chord: Because that's what the press does! We haven't announced our engagement yet. We have a few interviews coming up.

Mr. Riley: You're a fine actor, Chord, I'll give you that.

Chord laughed.

Chord: I'm not that great of an actor. This is real, sir and if you don't believe it then I'm sorry.

Mr. Riley: I'll just have to wait and see…won't I? Oh and Chord? Not a word to my daughter. I'm not going to ruin your little arrangement with her. I'll let you two do that.

Time will tell.

Chord: Sir, you're horribly mistaken and you may be my elder and my fiancee's father but I'm not going to let you disrespect me. I'm going home. Have a good day.

Mr. Riley: 2 weeks. I give it two weeks before the truth is revealed. This Hollywood things don't last that long.

Chord huffed and puffed as he dragged his clubs.

Chord: We'll show you.

He got to his car and threw the clubs into the car. He wasn't keeping anything from Amber. He took out his phone and saw a text from Kevin.

_**Is your woman driving you crazy too? Mine won't let me wear a smedium shirt tonight!**_

Chord cursed the air.

Chord: shit! Dinner with Dianna tonight! Just what I need!

He got into his bmw and peeled away.


	91. California Dreamin' chapter four

Amber: Chord. Chord? CHORD!

Chord snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his fiancé.

Chord: yes?

Amber: You've been really weird since you got back.

Chord: I don't know what you're talking about. Cool as a cucumber.

Amber: You're lying!

Chord: Stop. I'm fine, babe.

Amber: You haven't told me how it went with my dad.

Chord: It went fine.

Amber: And you set him straight? About when we want to get married?

Chord: yup!

Amber: And how it was MY decision to move in and not his!

Chord: yup!

Amber: And he didn't want to kill you?

Chord: (laughing) No babe!

Amber: Okay! Good. So one down, one more to go. After my dad, Dianna should be a easy breezy…

Chord: lemon squeezy.

Amber giggled and kissed Chord.

Amber: Great! Kevin said Dianna Picked a great restaurant.

Chord: Do you know the name?

Amber: Mar del Rey I believe.

Chord: Amber…that's a seafood place.

Amber: Shit, really? I'll call Dianna. We can go somewhere else.

Chord: we're not getting reservations this late on a Saturday. Don't worry, I'm sure they have steak or something.

Amber: Are you sure?

Chord: Yes, don't worry. I'm going to go shower and get ready.

Amber: I can join you…

Chord smirked.

Chord: This idea pleases me.

Amber started laughing and the two lovebirds bolted to the bathroom.

_A few hours later..._

Dianna: You're late! Do you know how hard it is to get these reservations?

Amber: (giggling) relax, we're here.

Dianna hugged Amber tightly and whispered into her ear.

Dianna: Kevin's been impossible all day. I have such a migraine. Thank God, you're here.

Amber laughed and rubbed Dianna's back.

Amber: Let's have some fun.

Kevin and Chord got out of the bathroom and stared at their women.

Kevin: This is going to be the night from hell.

Chord: Thanks for the pep talk.

Kevin: Just keeping it real.

Chord: What's up her ass anyway?

Kevin: She thinks you're evil!

Chord: Yet magically, she's dating you!

Kevin started laughing.

Kevin: But I'm fine as hell.

Chord: (smirking) let's go before they kill us with their eyes.

Dianna and Amber were glaring at the two men.

Dianna: Really? 15 mins in the bathroom? Did you fall in?

Kevin: I have to make myself hot for you babydoll. Growl!

Amber covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Chord grabbed her hand.

Chord: Di, nice to see you.

Dianna: Ditto.

Chord: You know, funny story, I'm allergic to shellfish.

Dianna: Really? I had no idea!

Chord shook his head and Amber squeezed his hand.

Amber: Patience darling.

Dianna summoned the hostess and they were escorted to their table.

They placed their napkins on their laps.

Chord: What's good here besides impending death?

Kevin smirked and Dianna kicked him under the table.

Dianna: They have chicken fingers.

Kevin: Shade! That's the kid's menu! Relax, baby doll.

Amber rolled her eyes.

Amber: I see steak here, Chordy.

Chord: (reading off the menu.) Let's just hope they don't cook it on the same grill they do the shrimp.

Dianna: One could be so lucky.

Chord mocked Dianna. Kevin and Amber looked each other.

Kevin: I told you. You should have just dated me. But noooooo

Amber: Shut up Kev. What's the problem here?

Dianna: He knows.

Chord: No! I don't know. What the hell is your problem with me?

Kevin: calm down. She's crazy but she's also my girlfriend.

Dianna: Have you not read the tabloids?

Chord: Trying to avoid them.

Dianna: (To Amber and Chord) Why does the world and it's mother think you're dating someone else? NOT AMBER?

The table grew quiet.


	92. California Dreamin' chapter five

Kevin looked at his girlfriend and pulled her arm.

Kevin: Excuse us for a few. Di, let's go.

Dianna: NO!

Kevin: Di, please! We won't be allowed back here again.

Amber: Di, what are you talking about? Chord?

Chord was quiet shaking his head.

Chord: I have no idea what's going on (He whispered)

Dianna shook her head and laughed sarcastically.

Kevin: Please! Outside, Me and you now!

Kevin pulled Dianna outside.

Kevin: What is God's name is going on?

Dianna: Oh, you don't know?

Kevin: babydoll, I know you and I are soul mates and all that jazz but I can't always know what's on your mind. You need start explaining things.

Dianna: I have reason to believe Chord's dating someone else.

Kevin: (laughing) Di, listen, I know you love Amber and you want what's best for her. Trust me, we all do but there's only one girl for Chord.

Dianna: My publicist got verification last night. Babe, trust me, I don't want any of this to be true!

Kevin: Any of what? Again, BE MORE SPECIFIC. What's going on?

Dianna: Chord's been secretly dating Erica Robinson.

Kevin: (running his fingers through his hair and pacing) No. No! that's his ex-girlfriend! There's some sort of mistake, Di.

Dianna: I thought so too and trust me I really tried pushing away the rumors but I did some investigating while Amber and Chord were away at Nashville and I found out the rumors were true.

Kevin: Who told you?

Dianna: Paige

Kevin: Your publicist? She confirmed it?

Dianna: Yes, she spoke to Erica's publicist. I swear, why would I make this up?

Kevin: I could kill Chord for this!

Kevin started to make his way back inside the restaurant and Dianna held him back.

Dianna: Please, just let me handle this.

Kevin: I need an explanation!

Dianna: Well, so do I!

Kevin: (Putting his hands on his hip) What about Amber.

Dianna: It's better if we just rip it off like a band aid.

Dianna grabbed Kevin's hand and the two made their way back to their seat.

They noticed their waiter was already at their table, Amber and Chord were about to order.

Waiter: Ah! So are we ready to order?

Dianna and Kevin: NO!

Chord: (looking at them confused) Can you give us more time? I apologize.

Waiter: No problem (The waiter glared at Dianna and Kevin before walking away)

Amber: (looking at both of her friends) Is this some sort of a joke? Because you two look completely crazed and you're frightening me!

Chord: Seriously, guys, what the hell is going on?

Kevin clenched his fists and Dianna leaned in.

Dianna: Why did you break up with Erica?

Chord: (confused) what? Because, we weren't right for each other and I was tired of being in the limelight. I wanted a normal relationship for once and I was really into Amber…

Kevin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Amber: What's going on?

Dianna: Chord! Just stop! WE know! Okay? Kevin and I know!

Chord: Know what?

Dianna: Barbara Stevenson called Paige and told her everything.

Chord: I don't get it! I swear, I'm at a lost here. Why is Erica's publicist calling yours?

Dianna: Well, not to arrange play dates, that's for sure.

Dianna leaned back and crossed her arms. She looked over to Amber and frowned.

Dianna: I am so sorry Amber but it's better if you hear it from me than from a stupid magazine.

Amber: Hear what? I'm seriously losing my patience here!

Kevin grabbed her hand from across the table and nodded to Dianna.

Dianna: Paige called me after she confirmed that Chord and Erica were still dating.

Amber froze as Kevin squeezed her hand.

Chord's jaw dropped and he pulled out his phone.

Dianna: What are you doing? Who are you calling?

Chord: Gina! My publicist! She needs to explain this right now!

Kevin: Chord, stop, I'm suffering from second hand embarrassment here.

Amber: Chord? Is that true!

Chord: (looking through his phone and then up at Amber) What? No! Amber! I swear it! It's not true!

Amber: (to Dianna and Kevin) he says it isn't true and I believe him!

Dianna: There are pictures.

Kevin: There are?

Dianna: (nodding her head sadly) I'm sorry Ambs.

Amber: I need to see those pictures.

Chord stood up and threw his napkin on the table.

Chord: I can't catch a break. Can I? I get it! I've messed up! Royally! But I'm not a douche bag! Amber? Why would I do that to you when I tried so hard to even get with you in the first place!

Amber: Chord, I will believe you. I love you and in order for us to work, we have to trust each other but Dianna says there are pictures and she's obviously in distress about the whole thing. Why don't we take a look at the pictures before we all lose it? At least then we'll know how to react. I'm going to be as rational as possible in the meantime.

Chord: (To Dianna) Go ahead! Just do what you have to do. I have to speak to Gina.

Chord left the table and dialed his publicist. Amber stayed behind with Dianna as she looked into her phone for the pictures she had seen. Chord placed the phone to his ear.

Chord: Come on, pick up.

Gina: Hey Nashville.

Chord: I'm in trouble, Gina. Huge trouble.

Gina: What's going on? How much damage control are we talking here?

Chord: well, a lot. I mean, there's a lot I haven't told you since I've been back.

Gina: No shit! Funny how I have to go through your brother so I know you're alive and not passed out drunk on the arm of some eager 20 something. You have to be careful Chord. I gotta say, I'm glad you've kept it pretty private for the last few months but all these rumors of you and Amber dating and then the whole Erica Scandal. I've only been trying your cell for a week now!

Chord: So you know about Erica?

Gina: Well, yeah but I brushed it off. I thought it was just crazy little fangirls tipping off the media. Those assholes will do anything for a story.

Chord: I haven't been straight with you.

Gina: (sighing) I knew this day would come. I'm never working for young Hollywood again.

Chord: Concentrate, G.

Gina: Okay. me everything if you want to live another day.

Chord: I'm dating Amber.

Gina: That's all? PHEW! Well, that's great! How long? I mean I kind of knew that but I was waiting for the official confirmation! So are you two going to come out? We can organize an interview! I bet Ryan would love that shit.

Chord: He would and I think he has been arranging a few things here and there but that's not all.

Gina: It's not?

Chord: We're engaged.

Silence on the other line.

Chord: G?

Gina: Holy Houston and Costner! Shut the fuck up!

Chord: Sorry?

Gina: Chord! I'm your freaking publicist! How does Ryan Murphy know everything before I do! I'm more than your publicist! I'm you freaking friend! I can't believe this is happening. I need a paper bag. Somebody get me a paper bag! I'll kill Nash for not tell me!

Chord: And this is why I didn't want to make things official! G, we're normal people that want to lead normal lives. I'm tired of crazy drama. I just want to be happy with her.

Gina: Aw Romantic. Now cut the crap and tell me what the hell are we going to do?

Chord: Well, that's not all.

Gina: oh my God she's pregnant.

Chord: What?

Gina: Oh my God! Amber went to Nashville with you guys didn't she? It's all making sense now!

Chord: She's not pregnant, relax!

Gina: Chord, do you know what I got in the mail this morning? Season 4 scripts! With you and Amber in plenty of scenes! Now, how did that happen without me battling it out with Troll face?

Chord: Ryan? Well…we sorta promised him Amber and I would date.

Gina: …

Fuck! This is too much for me. I should have just been a math teacher!

Chord: But then we sorta realized we had feelings for each other and the fake dating became real. Really really real

Gina: …

Chord: I know you're there, G. Listen, I'm in a heap of trouble. Dianna Agron's publicist spoke to Erica's publicist and she told her I was still dating Erica.

Gina: (breathing on the other line) Chord…for the love of everything that is good and if you value your career, tell me that's not true.

Chord: You said so yourself you thought it was all fangirls!

Gina: But why would Stevenson make that shit up?

Chord: I don't know and that's why I'm calling you. Amber and Dianna are talking now and I need to straighten this out! I need YOU to help me!

Gina: (laughing) okay let me get this straight, you expect me to troll the media, find out who's been lying about you and Erica, arrange appropriate interviews so you and Amber can tell the world that you are not only dating but are madly in love and ready to tie the knot and while we're at it we can drop a few spoilers about Samcedes?

Chord: I know it sounds like a lot but…yes

Gina: Fuck you, Overstreet. Stay away from any camera for 3 days

Chord: Upfront are tonight!

Gina: You're gonna miss it then.

Chord: I can't!

Gina: Nashville, you have to. Now go tell Amber to make sure she doesn't drop any spoilers tonight.

(Gina hangs up the phone)

Chord puts his phone away and walks back towards the table.

Amber looks up from Dianna's phone.

Amber: Chord, what is the meaning of all this? There are pictures everywhere!

Dianna: (Whispering) They went viral while you two were in Nashville

Chord: So you know it was a lie! I wasn't even in California!

Kevin: so either baby boy has a doppelganger or someone is really good at photoshop!

Amber: Dianna, you do understand this is all some sort of awful hoax?

Dianna: I thought that too but this looks an awful lot like Chord…Amber

Chord: Dammit, Di why do you hate me so much?

Dianna: I don't hate you Chord I just don't like it when my friends get taken advantage of! Listen, I know Ryan asked you two to date purposely and he'd renew your contract. Maybe Chord really liked the idea of sticking around, I mean I get it, he needs the work so he took the lie to far and Amber fell for it.

Kevin: This is some serious Univision novela shit.

Amber: What did Gina say?

Chord: She said give her Three days, I can't make upfronts. I'm not allowed anywhere where I can be photographed. Amber, she said to make sure you don't spoil any samcedes stuff. Dianna, I guarantee you that you're wrong. This is all some crazy hoax. Some stupid, butt hurt little girl has been tipping the media.

Kevin: But Erica's publicist confirmed it…

Amber: (rubbing her eyes) So I'm doing upfronts, alone? That's actually really smart of Gina. Chord..that's a serious accusation.

Chord: babe! Don't tell me you believe all of this!

Amber: (sighing) Look, I'm going home. Take all the time you need to straighten this out but I'm exhausted. WE have to do a lot of promotional season 4 interviews and I have to focus on that.

Chord: Amber…

Amber: Just fix it, Chord. I'll be home when you do.

Dianna: Ambs…

Amber: Di, I know you mean well but I need to be alone. My head's spinning, I'm just tired.

Kevin: I'll drive her home. You two figure shit out. Sorry babe but you're so good at digging up information, why don't you help Chord dig up the _right_ info.

Amber walked out and Kevin followed her. Dianna and Chord sat alone at the table looking at each other.

Kevin: Hey, listen. You're not gonna shut everyone out now are you? I know you Amber. You build walls and they're not healthy!

Amber: (smiling faintly) I think I'm going to walk.

Kevin: No way! I'll drive you.

Amber: Kevin, listen. Nashville, as amazing as it was, it was a rollercoaster ride from the beginning to the very end. Chord and I have this ranch to think about now…

Kevin: What ranch?

Amber: I'll explain later.

Amber: Chord and I have a lot on our plate and I'm just not used to this. I kinda liked it when things were normal. You know? No one cared about my social life. I went to work, I recorded songs, I fooled around on twitter, came home to chewie, we were all friends…it was normal.

Kevin: It's part of being in the limelight, Ambs

Amber: Well, maybe I don't want to be in the limelight…

Kevin: What are you saying?

Amber: I'm just confused. Okay?

Kevin: You love Chord…listen, a few months ago, I would have punched myself for admitting that but I know you love Chord and you want this life. You just don't want the bad things that come with them. I know. I get it but Amber it's not always going to be easy. There are some crazy people out there!

Amber: Kevin, I appreciate everything you're telling me but I have to get ready for upfronts. I'll see you tonight.

Amber started to walk away

Kevin: Amber! Come on! Don't do this! Don't shut us out! At least don't shut Chord out!

0000000000000000000000000000

Nash: (on the phone) it's my favorite publicist!

Gina: We're family, right?

Nash: Absolutely!

Gina: Then why the hell didn't you tell me about Chord and Amber?

Nash: oh crap.

Gina: Nash, do you understand the damage control I have to take care of right now?

Nash: It can't be that bad.

Gina: No? Are you near a computer?

Nash: yeah.

Gina: .com , search Chord Overstreet. What do the last three articles, dated today say?

Nash: (typing) hold on.

Gina: Tell me when you're ready to shit a brick.

Nash: (mumbling) Chord Overstreet spotted at the PINK party yadda yadda, looking good yadda yadda with the lovely ERICA ROBINSON! Gina! This is a mistake!

Gina: No shit Sherlock! A very fucked up mistake!

Nash: shit! Shit shit shit! Did Amber read these?

Gina: Well, let's see…Since I didn't even know the two were dating let alone FREAKING ENGAGED!...I would say…I have no freaking clue!

Nash: I'm coming over.

Gina: And what do you suggest we do?

Nash: Well, Ms. Publicist, we help my little brother not ruin his future.

Gina: Nash, you have to give me more than that.

Nash: We attack.

Gina: Oh! Sounds just about right. I'll get my bow and arrow

Nash: Okay there Katniss.

Gina: It was sarcasm, rockstar.

Nash: Which reminds me, I just love the tweets you've been writing for me. Sounds just like me!

Gina: Publicist extraordinaire! Just wish your brother trusted me more.

Nash: It's not you…he's just tired of this life. Not everyone can be as glamorous as me.

Gina: And what famous philosopher said that?

Nash: My little brother.

Gina: You have 15 minutes to get to my office.

_**Oh snap…sooooo what now? Tune in next time! Same bat time, same bat channel! Lol ;) **_


	93. California Dreamin' Chapter six

_**Hey guys! So things are kinda bumpy on Rileystreet, huh? enjoy! **_

Nash rang the bell to the small studio apartment/office several times. Gina ran down her hallway to open the door.

Gina: Really?

Nash: I sensed the urgency so I'm a little nervous, okay?

Gina noticed how Nash was disheveled and his nerves were genuine.

Gina: Just come in. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink?

Nash: Jack Daniels?

Gina: How about no alcohol until we figure out what's going on.

Nash: Water will do.

Gina went into her fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at Nash.

Gina: How's Chord?

Nash: He's trying not to freak out. Haven't spoken to him since I spoke to you.

Gina: I hope he stays far away from upfronts as possible. Can't risk any more bullshit.

Nash: You got that right. So, what's the plan.

Gina: The plan is you're getting a new publicist.

Nash: Come again?

Gina: You're going to pretend to want to fire me, make friends with Stevenson, go for the kill.

Nash: You're all kinds of wicked.

Gina: I grew up in Brooklyn, Nash, picked up a few things.

Nash: I have a plan of my own.

Gina: Oh?

Nash: Certain ninja friends of mine want in.

Gina: Nash, who did you tell?

Nash: They're solid, I swear and the plan is just as solid as they are.

Gina: I'm all ears.

Amber started arranging her hair in front of her mirror.

Amber: (breathing in and exhaling loudly) you've got this Amber. This is the right choice for you. "I've come here to announce my resignation from Glee". Easy! I can do this.

Amber's phone went off and she grabbed it from her dresser. It was Cory.

Amber: Surprise! Hey Cor!

Cory: Hey, so I happen to be in the area and I figured I'd pick you up for upfronts.

Amber: (looking at her watch) How far away are you?

Cory: Right in front (laughing) sorry.

Amber: Is everything alright?

Cory: Can I come in?

Amber came out to open the front door.

Amber: hey. You're lucky you found me here.

Cory looked around.

Cory: Whoa, what's up with the boxes?

Amber: I'm moving out.

Cory: what! This is prime real estate!

Amber: I'm moving in with Chord.

Cory: With Chord? Things are serious, huh.

Amber showed Cory her hand.

Amber: Forgot?

Cory: ah! Right.

Amber: So, you happen to be in the neighborhood, huh?

Cory: Lea and I broke up.

Amber: what? No way!

Cory: It's okay. It was pretty mutual. Things got kinda weird. IT started to feel fake and when we sat down to talk about it, we realized there was nothing there…just convenience.

Amber: Wow. (she sat on her couch, trying to take it all in) I'm so sorry.

Cory: (sitting across from her on the other couch) I told you, it's fine. We're fine. I just wanted you to be the first to know. You're my best friend out here and I trust you with my life. We're not going to tell anyone.

Amber: I don't understand…

Cory: We're going to keep pretending.

Amber: That can't be healthy.

Cory: Listen, Amber, you have this album, Dianna has all these movie deals, Chord's been working on an album too, Naya is doing pretty good…I have nothing right now.

Amber: But you could! You've done movies already! You don't need to be in a fake relationship! Neither does Lea! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Look what being famous does to you! You have to lie to get something!

Cory: (feeling defensive) Yes! That's Hollywood, Ambs!

Amber: I'm just tired of it! It doesn't seem fair.

Cory: It's only temporary.

Amber : I'm resigning from Glee today.

Cory: WHAT?

Amber: I can't' take it anymore, Cory. I'm not one to be stuck in the middle of drama.

Cory: I'm not exactly following you.

Amber: It's a long story.

Cory: (looking at his watch) we have half an hour before we need to make it out there.

Amber: Two words: Erica Robinson.

Nash storms in Barbara Stevenson's office.

Nash: Barbara! Darling!

Barbara: Nash Overstreet?

Nash: Yes baby, in the flesh. We have so much catching up to do!

Barbara: Do you have an appointment?

Nash: I'm Nash Overstreet, dahling, do I really need an appointment?

Barbara: If this is about your brother, I'm not disclosing my clients information.

Nash: I have no idea what you're talking about sweet tits.

Barbara: What did you call me?

Nash pretended to play with an object on her desk.

Nash: I called you sweet pits.

Barbara: I have to meet a client, Mr. Overstreet. Can I help you with something?

Nash: Mr. Overstreet is my daddy, Barbara. How about you call me Nash….or Nashie would do too. (Winking)

Barbara: (feeling slightly uncomfortable) I'll stick with Nash. How can I help you?

Nash: You and I would make amazing, dirty, tabloids together.

Barbara: Pardon?

Nash: I fired Gina. I need a new publicist and I hear you're the trashiest.

Barbara: Are you complimenting me or insulting me?

Nash: (Arching his eyebrows) we all know that you're the meanest bitch in town. Now take me as your client and I assure you, I will make it worth your while.

Barbara: I'll get a contract.

Nash: No contract.

Barbara: I'm sorry.

Nash: No Contract. We do this with no contract first and then I'll decide if I want to stay. You know, give me a chance to try out the goods before I commit.

Barbara: Done.

Cory drove up to the parking lot and looked over to Amber.

Cory: Please don't do this. Promise me you won't? At least let me speak to Chord. We'll figure things out. Just give it time.

Amber: I don't know Cory… (Amber massages her temples)

Cory: Are you alright?

Amber: Yeah, just a little bit of pain.

Cory: Did you eat today?

Amber: Didn't get to.

Cory: Amber! You need to eat! I'll get a granola bar for you…(Cory started to unbuckle his seatbelt)

Amber: (grabbing his hand) I'm fine. I'll get something after upfronts. You can come with me if you want?

Cory: (smiling) I'd like that. If you don't feel well, just text me. I have to meet Lea for pictures.

Amber: I'll go look for Chris and Naya.

Cory: Okay, dinner afterwards? We'll talk then.

Amber: Thanks Cor.

Amber leaned in to hug her friend and he kissed her forehead.

Darren: no way dude! Why does it always have to be me!

Harry : Cuz you're so damn cute

Kevin: And you're more believable.

Harry: Word.

Darren: Who's idea was this?

Harry: Nash's

Darren: Oh God this is going to blow up in our faces! And Em will not be happy with this!

Harry: Easy! Don't tell her!

Darren: Like I didn't tell her about our trip to Nashville right?

Kevin: Sometimes, in life you have to lie. Live a little.

Darren: Lying is what got Amber and Chord in this mess in the first place! I was right! Amber should have never dated him!

Harry: He's got a point.

Kevin: Guys! He's harmless!

Darren: And since when are you two so buddy, buddy?

Kevin: D, are you in or not?

Darren: This is totally going to blow up in my face! You do it!

Kevin: Please Darren, you're definitely the cutest one here…don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you.

Harry: Seriously Darren, you're like a teenage dream boat.

Darren: Erica Robinson, though?

Kevin: Think about it. Let's go.

The boys get out of the car and start waving at the cameras.

Kevin: (to Darren) Have you guys even seen Amber?

Darren: Not yet. (standing on tip-toes) Don't see her.

Photographer: Darren! Darren! Can we get a picture please!

Darren: Sure.

Kevin poses for a few shots and notices the photographers moving to a different direction.

Darren: What's going on?

Kevin: I don't know. Maybe it's Lea and Cory coming in.

Harry: No, they're already inside.

Photographer: Is she alright?

Darren: Is who alright?

Photographer: Ms. Riley. She just fainted.

Darren, Harry and Kevin run over to the where the other photographers are.

Chord: You don't have to follow me everywhere.

Dianna: Just want to make sure you don't get in anymore trouble.

Chord: You know, people will start thinking we're the ones dating. It's like I can't even stand next to a lamp post without being romantically connected to them.

Dianna: I know the feeling.

Chord: You believe me, right Dianna?

Dianna: (sighing) I'm getting there. I'm just here for Amber. You understand, right?

Chord: I do. Hold on my phone's ringing.

Gina: Hey.

Chord: Hey.

Gina: So your brother is currently changing his publicist.

Chord: Are you sure this will work?

Gina: Possibly. But you owe us big. Any word on how upfronts is going?

Chord: Amber won't return my calls.

Gina: Don't really blame her, Nashville.

Chord: Me neither.

Gina: Hold on, I have another call.

Chord waits a few minutes until his publicist gets back on the cell.

Gina: Chord?

Chord: yeah?

Gina: Amber just fainted on the red carpet.

Chord: Oh My God! I'm driving over there now.

Gina: No, you're not!

Chord: She's my fiancé, G!

Gina: She's going to be fine. That was Brad. She's with Naya and Chris. You can't go over there right now.

Chord: Are you sure she's alright.

Gina: Brad says she's fine….Chord?

Chord: yeah?

Gina: Is there any possibility she might be pregnant?

Chord: NO! no. sorry, no...just trust me on this one.

Gina: We're going to fix this…

Chord: I know.

Amber is sitting on a couch back stage. Naya is handing her a bottle of water while Chris is fanning her

Amber: (laughing) I'm fine guys. It was the lights.

Cory: (walking in) and the fact that you haven't eaten a single thing? (handing her a granola bar) Next time, listen to me, will ya?

Lea: (following him) He's right, Ambs. You scared us back there.

Amber: I'm just surrounded by drama, huh?

Lea: It's no big deal baby; it will boil over soon enough.

Amber: After they squash the "Oh My God Amber's pregnant" rumors? Or the "Oh My God Amber's starving herself" Rumors?

Naya: Well, we'll back you up.

Chris: Don't worry about it.

Cory: Come on. Let's go answer some questions.

Cory takes Amber's hand and the rest of the group follows her in.

Darren: (running) hey! Hold on. Amber?

Amber turns around.

Amber: Hey!

Darren: Jesus, you freaked us out! Are you okay?

Amber: Just a little light headed. I'm fine now.

Darren: Okay, great. I'll see you on stage.

Amber nods her head and walks on with Cory, Naya, Lea, and Chris.

Kevin approaches Darren.

Kevin: Is she alright.

Darren: Fine. Just a little light headed.

Kevin: So…are you in or out?

Darren: I'm in. For her.

Kevin: Good. Harry will give you the details.

Darren: I better not regret this.

Darren follows Kevin on to the stage.

Announcer: We'd like to extend a warm welcome to the cast of Glee, everybody!

**A/N: So this was set around the time of the upfronts interviews. I incorporated Amber's fainting per request! Next up, let's see what Kevin, Harry, Nash, and Darren have planned. Any ideas? **


	94. California Dreamin' Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, it's characters or the actors playing the characters because that would just be weird. Thanks so much for sticking around. I know I've been MIA but I promise you I'm back to stay. ;) **

Chord's apartment.

Chord is pacing back and forth while Amber is lying on the pull out in their living room.

Although Amber is angry at Chord, she can't help but burst into a soft giggle.

Chord is biting his fingernails and stops in front of her.

Chord: I got it! I'm getting you some Gatorade!

Amber: Chord! I'm fine!

Chord: You can't be fine! You fainted!

Amber: It was just a dizzy spell, babe.

Chord smiled slightly

Chord: You called me babe.

Amber rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

Amber: I might want to kill you right now but I'm way too doped up to care. Besides, you promised you'd fix things and I trust you…

Chord: (sitting beside her) I'm so glad. This is no way to begin an engagement. Between your dad and Dianna…

Amber: My dad?

Chord: (closing his eyes, remembering he never actually told her) No more secrets

Amber: (Adjusting herself on the bed) okay…

Chord: Your dad thinks we're a lie.

Amber: What?

Chord: He thinks that us being together is a lie and he only supported us and gave us his blessing because he thought eventually one of us would cave. He made me promise not to tell you because I swear to God when that man has a plan…he has a plan. No one can get in the way and I'm terrified of him!

Amber: Chord…breathe, baby.

Chord: He said the same thing! Oh my God, Amber. He hates me! And Somehow I have to prove to him that we are real!

Amber: We

Chord: what?

Amber: WE have to prove to him that we are real. You're not doing this alone.

Chord: But he hates me! And then there's Dianna who completely despises me like I killed her puppy or something. Darren is completely in love with you…

Amber: No, he's not!

Chord chuckles.

Chord: Yeah pretty sure he is. Ryan is watching me like a hawk. The world thinks I'm dating someone that I stopped caring for a long, long, time ago. Seriously, I feel like everyone thinks the worst of me.

Amber: That's not true, Chord.

Chord: It is…

Amber: I think you're wonderful.

Chord: But for a little bit…you believed it too. That's what hurt the most. The fact that the woman I love gave into that.

Amber: (sighing) Chord, it's tough. This is all new to me. Maybe you're used to all the crazy attention, the media, the hecklers. I'm not.

Chord: Do you really think I enjoy all of it?

Amber: (bowing her head) I'm sorry, I never stopped to think about that. All I saw was Chord involved in another drama and well, I guess I never thought about how you felt.

Chord: Well, I hate it. Being with you, in Nashville, was the most normal thing I've done in a long, long time. I wouldn't purposely ruin that. I need you to believe that.

The room grew silent and Amber felt the guilt rush in.

Amber: I just have to face the truth. Our lives aren't going to be normal for now on and if I want to be happy and be with you, then that's something I have to sacrifice.

Chord: This is going to boil over soon. My publicist and Nash have some scheme. Don't ask! (laughing) But see? We have people in our corner, rooting for us.

Chord pauses realizing what he was saying.

Chord: And that's something I never got to see and I'm sorry for that babe.

Amber: You have nothing to apologize for Chord, you have every right to feel the way you do. You're right, everyone's been on your case and it's not fair. I'm calling my dad right now.

Amber tries to get out of the pull out and Chord holds her back.

Chord: One problem at a time. Besides, you're sick. I'm going to nurse you back to health.

Amber smiles and places one hand on Chord's cheek. He kisses it and smiles.

Amber: I'm sorry if you ever felt that I doubted you.

Chord: I'm sorry I ever put any doubt out there for you to have.

Chord leans in and kisses Amber.

Chord: I love you. This is real. We're together and we're getting married.

Amber: Okay. (she nods her head) okay.

###

Kevin: She's not that bad.

Harry: Don't lie to the boy.

Darren: I told Em.

Kevin's eyes widened.

Kevin: How are you alive?

Darren: Well, I figured, if I'm going to go through this, I need her to know. The media will find out and then it will be everywhere. I'm not ruining the only solid relationship I have.

Nash runs in and places his arm around Darren.

Nash: D, consider this your best acting debut since your days with starkid

Darren breathes in heavily and looks forward to a slim girl sitting alone outside of Red Mango.

Nash: You'll be fine.

Darren: And I assume you haven't told your girlfriend everything?

Nash: Are you kidding me? If I ever lie to Kirstin, I lose my balls. Of course I told her.

Kevin and Harry pretend to crack a whip and make the appropriate noise. Nash glares at them both.

Nash: oh please, don't get me started on you two.

The two boys grow silent.

Nash: I thought so. Now D, just go and talk to her. Just like we promised.

Darren nodded his head and walked over to the girl. The boys began to " look busy" watching from the corner of their eyes

Kevin: please don't

Harry: crash and burn.

Nash: shh!

Darren flashed his most teenage dreamboat smile and sat across from the girl.

Darren: Is this seat taken?

Girl: No, go ahead (she smiles)

Darren sits and crosses his leg, pulling out his phone, pretending to play a game.

The girl looks up from her yogurt and her jaw drops.

Girl: Oh my sweet lord! You're Darren Criss!

Darren smiled widely, thinking the fish took the bait and turned to face the girl.

Darren: Why yes I am and you look very familiar.

The girl giggled and set her yogurt to the side.

Girl: Erica, Erica Robinson.

Darren: Yeah, I knew you looked familiar.

Erica: (giggling) I can't believe I'm meeting the actual Darren Criss. I was so obsessed with you! (covering her mouth) now you're going to think I'm nuts.

Darren: (internally wanting to leave and smiling) No, not at all. So, what's a cutie like you doing here by yourself?

Darren shook his head, reminding himself to kill Nash for telling him to say this.

Erica: oh my God, Darren Criss just called me a cutie.

Darren: (smiling, watching his boys watch him from the corner of his eye.) Well, it's true. You're gorgeous.

In a distance, Nash, Harry, and Kevin are listening to the entire conversation on their earpiece. They burst out laughing.

Kevin: Messy. Darren's messy.

Harry: learned from the best.

Harry grabbed Nash's shoulders and the boys chuckled.

Nash: (into the mouthpiece) Tell her she's got beautiful eyes.

()()()()()()()()()

Darren pressed the piece in his ear and smiled at Erica.

Darren: Has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are? So much better in person.

Erica giggled

Erica: You have nice eyes too, Darren Criss.

Darren: (laughing) You don't have to call me by my full name.

Erica: okay, Darren. (smiling)

Darren: So, what are you doing out here? Waiting for your boyfriend? Aren't you dating my costar? Overgeek?

Nash chuckles along with the others.

Erica: oh, Chord? Why do you ask?

Darren: Well, (leaning in) because if you are, then I'll just go on my merry way and hope I find another beautiful girl sitting outside of a Red Mango. And if you're not then (leaning in closer) Maybe I can take you out for a drink?

Nash starts hyperventilating with the others.

Kevin: We've made a monster.

Harry: Sexy Darren, I dig it.

Erica: (thinking briefly) Well, can you keep a secret?

Darren: What's that sugar lips?

Erica: I'm single.

Darren: Not if I have anything to do about it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amber: (looking around to make sure Chord is not in earshot, starts dialing her dad)

Mr. Riley: Ambear!

Amber: Don't Ambear me, dad.

Mr. Riley: What's wrong sweetheart?

Amber: I promised Chord I wouldn't call you but I can't. He's in the other room right now freaking out because there is just way too much going on and he feels like I'm the only support he has!

Mr. Riley: Honey, what are you talking about?

Amber: I'm not going to sit around and let this swallow me up! Daddy! You were very wrong in telling Chord that you thought we were a fake couple.

Mr. Riley: Oh boy. Here we go.

Amber: I'm serious dad, You and everyone else need to wake up and see that what Chord and I have is real.

Mr. Riley: Amber, you're too young to even know what you're talking about.

Amber: DAD! I'm in my mid twenties! I know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, are you going to sit there and block me out or are you going to listen to me?

Mr. Riley: …

Amber: Daadddd

Mr. Riley: Okay. Convince me.

**A/N: So the ninja's plans are unveiling! Lol! Stay tuned to see what happens next! **


	95. Wedding Bells: Part one

**_Hellloooooooo! So I'm back! And there has been a slight time jump with tons of flashbacks! Enjoy! And thank you for staying with me! _**

Amber: (On the phone) What do you mean, you lost him?

Kevin: You see, what had happened was….

Darren: GIVE ME THE PHONE! ( takes phone away) You see, what had happened was…

Amber: YOU LOST MY FIANCE! IM GETTING MARRIED IN TWO DAYS AND YOU LOST CHORD?!

Darren: (Squirms) I'm sorry. I swear we'll find him.

Amber: You all promised this wedding would be perfect. You promised, no hi-jinx!

Darren: We did and I swear, you'll get him back…

Amber: BE HERE IN TWO DAYS WITH CHORD OR I WILL DISMEMBER ALL OF YOU!

Darren: (gulps) yes sweetheart.

Amber: Don't call me that! (hangs up)

Darren hangs up and looks over to the guys.

Mark: On a scale 1-10, ten being we should skip town, how dead are we?

Darren: 15?

Cory: (throws hands up) Welp. We're screwed.

Kevin: (pacing the hotel room) Okay, okay, breathe. He's been lost for what? 12 hours?

Chris: 18.

Kevin: dig it in deeper, Chris.

Chris: I'm just telling the truth. Amber is probably going to kill you all. I came late to the party so I have no blame here. *sips coffee*

Kevin: (To Darren) THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Darren: WHAT? WHY?

Kevin: You had to make us "special muffins" didn't you? We all got baked and now we don't remember a thing! What did you put in them anyway?

Darren: It's a secret!

(Everyone turns around when they hear screams from the bathroom)

They all look eachother: HARRY!

Everyone runs to the bathroom and tries knocking the door down.

Cory: (knocking hard) HARRY HARRY! What's wrong?

Harry: (from the other side) I'm going to kill all of you! (opens door and points to his butt) THERES A TATTOO ON MY ASS!

Everyone's eyes widen

Darren: (covering his mouth) Oh My God…

Kevin: (bending down to read) Does that say "I love Chord?"

Cory: This is great!

Harry: WHAT?

Cory: We can go find the guy who did this to you and maybe he'll know about Chord. Check your pockets for a receipt. Where are your pants?

Harry: On the bed…Wait…wait, I have a permanent tattoo on my ass! Shelby's gonna kill me.

Kevin: (still staring) It's not THAT bad…the art is pretty nice.

Harry: STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!

Chris: (looking through Harry's clothes with Cory) We found something. "Genie's Tat frat" Sounds lovely. Harry? Get dressed. Let's go find Chord.

(Harry starts getting dressed and follows the others out the hotel door)

Harry: You guys are NOT planning my bachelor party.

Cory: It's all Darren's fault.

Darren: NO WAY!

Kevin: hey guys? (stops half way through) Have you seen Nash?

(They all look at each other and groan)

Chris: YOU LOST BOTH OVERSTREETS? I have no words.

Kevin: This is JUST like the time Nash came up with that ninja plan to save Chord's ass.

Darren: I'm never getting involved in any of your plans again.

FLASHBACK

Nash: You tell them at your next interview that you're not dating my brother, and we're good!

Erica: NO! What's it to me?

Darren: We don't destroy your reputation further.

Erica: I cannot believe I'm letting you manipulate me.

Nash: Not my fault you can't resist Darren's good looks.

Erica: Shut up!

Nash: Erica, why'd you lie? You can date whoever you want. Why ruin Chord's life? He's engaged, he's moving on.

Erica: Because, the more exposure I get, the more movie deals I get. Simple as that.

Darren: Come on Erica, please.

Erica: *rolls eyes* Fine, fine. What do I say?

PRESENT TIME

Cory: Shaking my head at all of you. That was some day…

Kevin: Oh please! You were trying to get with Amber the whole time!

Cory: WAS NOT!

(inaudible arguing)

Chris: CAN WE NOT?

Harry: Everyone needs to just stop! I have an ass tattoo, the wedding is in two days, Amber is probably going to kill everyone back home and I'm hungry!

Mark: Me too. We should get burritos.

Kevin and Darren: NO!

BACK IN LA

Dianna: Anything?

Amber: No. I'm going to kill your fiancé.

Di: You? I'll make sure Kevin doesn't get any for a very, very long time.

Jenna: I'm sure he's just drunk somewhere…it's a bachelor party. He'll be fine.

Amber: (throws herself on her bed) two days. Two days. They couldn't make it for two days.

(The girls looks at each other worried)

Dianna: baby, he's gonna be alright. Or…we'll all fly to Mexico to make sure of it.

Amber: (shooting up) That's it! We're flying to Mexico.

Jenna: I don't think that's good…

Amber: WE'RE GOING TO M EXICO!

Jenna: ookay…

Amber: We have to go! We have to! One minute he could be swept up on some beach and some crazy mermaid, home wrecker is going to find him in his amnesic state and seduce him!

Naya: have you been drinking?

Amber: I'm calling George, who's coming with me?

Dianna: uh…I guess, we all are.

Amber begins dialing her phone

**_Haha! So it was short one but it sets the background to this new arch! Where is Chordy? And what happened with Erica those many moons ago? Will the wedding of the year happen? Stay tuned to find out! _**


	96. Wedding Bells: Part two

**_A/N: THE DAYS OF PROCRASTINATING ARE OVER! LADIES AND GENTS, I BRING TO YOU: CHORD VS. THE GLEE BOYS._**

[Over the loudspeaker] **_flight 675 to Acapulco, Mexico, departing in 10 minutes. _**

[Amber and the glee girls stand up and rush to the front of the line]

**_FLASHBACK: _**

_Mr. Riley and Chord are enjoying some lemonade out on the couple's balcony. _

Mr. Riley: Don't get me wrong, Overstreet. I still dislike you. Greatly.

Chord: [grows silent and uncomfortably shifts in his chair] Oh.

Mr. Riley: [pauses and then laughs] I'm just messing with you, boy! Lighten up! Now, tell me what you were going to tell me.

Chord: [swallows hard] oh. Wow. I seriously believed you there, sir. [fixes his collar] Um, well, Amber and I have had quite the relationship up until now.

Mr. Riley [taking a sip] mm hmm.

Chord: I think I just wanted to reiterate how much I adore your daughter. Everything I've ever said to you about my feelings towards her is true. Always has been. I know that I might not be your first choice for her partner but…I promise you I'll live the rest of my life trying to prove to you that I am.

Mr. Riley: [looking forward] hmm.

Chord: [stares at him a bit]

Mr. Riley: I don't think you should do that. While it would be wise for you to try to stay in my good graces, no one should live a life in which they have to "prove" something to anyone. As long as you're not hurting my baby girl and you're done with your little shenanigans, I should be fine. Besides, I have a secret, boy.

Chord: a secret?

Mr. Riley: Mrs. Riley's mom? Amber's gran? Hated my guts. Her father too. Thought I was a good for nothing who just wanted her for one thing.

Chord: What one thing?

Mr. Riley: [side eyes him] Lawd…what's wrong with you?

Chord: Oh. [thinks for a moment] Oooohhhhhh!

Mr. Riley: What did I tell you about the lemon juice? No more lemon juice, Overstreet.

Chord: [grabbing hold of his hair] haha. You're alright, Elwin

Mr. Riley: [glares] Mr. Riley.

Chord: [clears throat] Mr. Riley.

**_PRESENT TIME_**

Dianna: [stopping Jenna] I sit next to Amber.

Jenna: [glares] Why do you always get to choose?

Dianna: because…it's the way it should be.

Jenna: I'll get you on the way back, Agron.

Dianna: We'll see. [turns and smiles at Amber] Okay, gorgeous. Let's get our men back! [sits down next to Amber on the plane and squeezes her arm] I bought the Matilda soundtrack! I know how much you love "Revolting Children"

Amber: [looking out the window] hmm? Oh. Yeah? Thanks, Di.

Dianna: [frowning] I'm sure Chord is doing fine. We got everything under control! Your dress is already pressed and ready, Make up and nails are coming to you and we fly back tonight…

Amber: IF we find Chord. If we don't, the wedding is ruined.

Jenna: [from behind] Don't worry, Ambs. Chris is there, isn't he? He always knows what to do!

Naya: She's right. Chris has never failed us. He's the most sound guy there!

**_Meanwhile in Acapulco_**

Chris: IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP BACK THERE!

Darren: [leans in] I told you we should have left them in the hotel room.

Chris: Shut up, Darren. I'm trying to think.

Darren: [moves back into his passenger seat and sulks] touchy.

Chris: [looking into his rearview mirror] So, Harry, you remember nothing about this place?

Harry: [arms folded across his chest] Nope.

Kevin: [tries to hide a smirk and looks out the window]

Harry: What's so funny?

Kevin: Nothing!

Harry: You're laughing so I guess something's funny!

Cory: [rolls eyes] here we go again.

Kevin: I swear, I'm not laughing at you.

Mark: I should have stayed back at the hotel.

Harry: oh! Let me guess? You're laughing _with _me?

Kevin: [covers his mouth] maybe.

Harry: I have and ass tattoo. An ass tattoo!

Kevin: [unable to control himself, bursts into laughter] I can't. [laughs harder] Everytime I think about it, I can't help but laugh. Do you think Chord got an " I love Harry" tat?

Chris: [steels himself] Amber will destroy us.

[Harry punches Kevin's arm, Kevin punches Harry's arm, Cory and Mark both flick Kevin's ears, Darren flicks Cory's forehead and Chris parks in the parking lot of the tattoo parlor and reaches to the back seat to slap them all, reserving his last slap for Darren]

Kevin: OW! Who died and made you king?

Chris: I've always been King. [smiles and politely steps out of the car, makes his way inside] I'm here for Genie!

Genie: [ A woman about 6 foot 4 is sitting in a corner] who's asking?

Chris: I am.

Genie: [stands up all tough and walks over to Chris, stops and eyes him up and down] …You're Chris Colfer!

Chris: [smiles] I am. Are you Genie?

Genie: I'm who ever you want me to be! I'm your biggest fan! [fangirls]

[the other glee boys walk in like some movie in slow motion]

Genie: [looks over Chris] Oh it's you guys again.

Harry: you remember us!

Genie: of course I do, twinkle toes.

Kevin: [smirks]

Harry: shut up!

Genie: What can I do you for?

Mark: We're looking for our friend.

Genie: [looks at all the boys] hmm. You're missing the loud one and the crier.

Chris: [to himself] loud one and the crier….Nash and Chord! Yes! Do you remember anything about these guys and the events that took place in your tattoo parlor.

Genie: [lights cigarette and chuckles] Hell yes. Wild night.

Darren: [gulps] how wild are we talkin'?

Genie: [smiles seductively] Let's just say I got a good look of your muffins, muffin.

Darren: [wide eyed] Really?! Which ones were your favorite?

Kevin: [shakes his head] have I taught you nothing?

Cory: Dude…she saw you nekkid.

Darren: [backs away slowly] you didn't…right?

Chris: FOCUS! [back to Genie] what do you remember?

Genie: Hmm… information will cost you.

Chris: yeah, right. Try again.

Genie: One autograph, Colfer and I'll tell you what I know.

Chris: [deep breath] Fine.

Genie: [perks up] So your group of friends come in here and they're all baked except for Chord. I don't think he was there yet.

Harry: Good tolerance.

Kevin: Mmm hmm.

Chris: shh! Go on…

Genie: Harry comes in all "I wanna do something craazzzy!" [imitates Harry] "crrraaazzzzyyy!" He's swinging his arms and going through my tattoo binder. Kevin over there suggests a ninja cartoon to which Harry angrily says no to.

Chris: He's been trying to lose that image.

Harry: [lowers his gaze and mutters] my ninja days are over.

Kevin: Bite your tongue!

Genie: [raises an eyebrow] annyyyway. Chord is finally feeling it when he puts his arm around Harry and tell him he's his brother for life to which Nash gets all riled up about and tells him that'll never be true cuz he's his biological brother. So Cory and Mark start playing Galaga on the arcade over there and Darren starts making international calls on his cell phone.

Darren: shit…

Kevin: And of course, I was trying to keep order. Tell them Genie.

Genie: HAH! You? Hardly. YOU dared Harry to prove to Chord he was his actual brother by tattooing his name on his ass. Nash took it one step further and dared him to make it say "I love Chord." Six more drinks, antiseptic, and a couple of laughs later, Harry has a brand new tattoo…

Chris: [turns to Kevin] this is all your fault!

Kevin: Barely! They didn't have to listen!

Chris: [scoffs and turns back to Genie] What about Chord? Did he get a tat?

Genie: [shrugs] Don't know. My shift was over. Edgar the Trout took over. I left around 11:30.

Chris: Edgar the…nevermind. What time does he start?

Genie: He doesn't. He got arrested for selling knock off Chanel bags at the beach.

Chris: [stares] seriously?

Genie: Yep. This morning. SO he hasn't been booked yet. You'll have better luck at the police station.

Darren: Ah. It's not male bonding until we visit a jail cell.

Chris: You're all a bunch of idiots. Car, let's go.

**_Meanwhile on the plane. _**

Amber: [fiddling with her ring, sighs when the seatbelt light goes off, unbuckles and stands up, smiles at a sleeping Dianna and makes her way to the stewardess] Hi. How's the reception up here? [smiles]

Stewardess] I was able to check my email just now! [shows Amber her phone]

Amber: Thanks. I just want to make sure I didn't get any voicemails. [grabs a pillow and makes her way back to her seat, turning her phone on quickly] Three voicemails. Please, please, please be one of the guys with some news. [places her phone to her ear to listen] _You have three new voicemails. First voicemail: __**Amber? It's Tia from the Bakery. Your wedding cake looks perfect! I just wanted you to know that it's one less thing to worry about, love! Two more days! **__Next Message: __**This is Verizon Wireless letting you know that you are due for an upgrade! Congratu—**_[Amber deletes the message] _Next Message: _[pause at first and then a throat is cleared] **_Amber? Um. This is uh….it's Danny Overstreet. I'm in …California…_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED! DUM DUM!_**

**_WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WHO THINKS THEY CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE CHORDY IS? AND WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DOES DANNY WANT?!_**


End file.
